LAS SOMBRAS LIBERADAS DE GRANDCHESTER
by Mia londo
Summary: Cuando la poco conocedora Candy White encuentra por primera vez al vigoroso y dañado empresario joven Terry Grandchester, una aventura sexual destelló que cambió sus vidas irrevocablemente.Ahora juntos, tienen más amor, pasión, intimidad, y un mundo de infinitas posibilidades. Justo cuando parece que juntos su amor puede conquistar cualquier obstáculo...
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

¡Mami! ¡Mami!

Mami está dormida en el suelo. Ha estado dormida por un largo tiempo. Peino su cabello porque a ella le gusta eso. No se despierta. La sacudo.

¡Mami! Mi estómago duele. Está hambriento.

Él no está aquí. Tengo sed. En la cocina, empujo una silla hacia el fregadero, y bebo algo. El agua salpica mi suéter azul. Mami todavía está dormida.

¡Mami, despierta! Ella yace quieta. Está fría. Traigo mi frazada, y cubro a mi mami, y yazco en la pegajosa alfombra verde a su lado.

Mami todavía está dormida. Tengo dos coches de juguete. Corren por el suelo donde mami está durmiendo. Creo que está enferma. Busco algo de comer. En el refrigerador encuentro guisantes. Están fríos. Los como lentamente. Hacen que me duela la barriguita.

Duermo junto a mami. Los guisantes se han terminado. En el refrigerador hay algo. Huele raro. Lo lamo y mi lengua se queda pegada a ello. Lo como lentamente. Sabe feo. Bebo algo de agua.

Juego con mis coches, y duermo junto a mami. Mami está tan fría, y no se despierta. La puerta se abre de un golpe. Cubro a mami con mi cubrecama. Él está aquí.

Mierda, ¿qué infiernos pasó aquí? Oh, la loca perra jodida. Mierda. Joder. Apártate de mi camino, pedazo de mierda. Él me patea, y golpeo mi cabeza contra el suelo. Mi cabeza duele.

La mujer policía está aquí.

No. No. No. No me toque. No me toque. No me toque.

La mujer policía tiene mi cubrecama, y me agarra. Grito. ¡Mami!

¡Mami! Quiero a mi mami. Las palabras se han ido. No puedo decir las palabras. Mami no puede oírme. No tengo palabras.

—¡Terry! ¡Terry! —Su voz es urgente, empujándolo desde las profundidades de su pesadilla, las profundidades de su desesperación—. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.

Él despierta y ella se está inclinando sobre él, agarrando sus hombros, sacudiéndolo; su rostro lleno de angustia, sus ojos verdes de par en par, rebosantes de lágrimas.

—Candy —Su voz es apenas un susurro, el sabor del miedo manchando su boca—. Estás aquí.

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí.

—Tuve un sueño…

—Lo sé. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

—Candy —susurra su nombre, y es un talismán contra el oscuro y asfixiante pánico que atraviesa su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí. —Ella se enrolla a su alrededor, sus miembros formando una cuchara alrededor de él, su calidez deslizándose en su cuerpo, forzando a las sombras a retroceder, forzando al miedo a retroceder. Ella es un rayo de sol, ella es la luz… ella es suya.

—Por favor, no peleemos. —Su voz es ronca mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—De acuerdo.

—Los votos. No obedecer. Puedo hacer esto. Encontraremos la forma. — Las palabras se apresuran a salir de su boca en un nudo de emoción, confusión y ansiedad.

—Sí. Lo haremos. Siempre encontraremos la forma —susurra ella y sus labios están sobre los suyos, silenciándolo, trayéndolo de vuelta al ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Miro a través de las baldas del parasol hacia el jardín de hierba y el más azul de los cielos, azul de verano, azul Mediterráneo, con un suspiro de satisfacción. Terry está a mi lado, tendido en una tumbona. Mi marido, mi caliente marido, hermoso, sin camisa y con unas bermudas jean, está leyendo un libro sobre la predicción del colapso del sistema bancario Occidental. Por todas las cuentas, es una página Turner. No lo he visto sentarse así de tranquilo, nunca. Luce más como un estudiante que como el atractivo Gerente General de una de las más exitosas compañías privadas de los Estados Unidos.

En el tramo final de nuestra luna de miel, descansamos bajo el sol del atardecer en la playa de la bien llamada Beach Plaza Montecarlo, en Mónaco, aunque no nos estamos alojando en este hotel. Abro mis ojos y contemplo al Fair Lady anclado en el puerto. Estamos alojados, por supuesto, a bordo de un lujoso yate a motor. Construido en 1928, flota majestuosamente sobre el agua, la reina de los todos los yates en el puerto. Parece el juguete de cuerda de un niño. Terry la ama, sospecho que está tentado de comprarla. Honestamente, los chicos y sus juguetes.

Sentada hacia atrás, escucho la mezcla de Terry Grandchester en mi nuevo iPod y dormito bajo el sol del atardecer, recordando su propuesta. Oh, su propuesta de ensueño en el embarcadero... Casi puedo oler el aroma de las flores del prado...

—¿Podemos casarnos mañana? —murmura Terry suavemente en mi oído. Estoy recostada de su pecho en la florida glorieta del embarcadero, saciada después de hacer el amor apasionadamente.

—Hmm.

—¿Es eso un sí? —Oigo su esperanzada sorpresa.

—Hmm.

—¿Un no?

—Hmm.

Siento su sonrisa. —Señorita White, ¿está usted diciendo incoherencias?

Sonrío. —Hmm.

Se ríe y me abraza fuertemente, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza. — Las Vegas, mañana entonces.

Adormilada levanto la cabeza. —No creo que mis padres estén muy contentos con eso.

El tamborilea sus dedos de arriba abajo por mi espalda desnuda, acariciándome gentilmente.

—¿Qué quieres, Candy? ¿Las Vegas? ¿Una gran boda con todos los detalles? Cuéntame.

—Nada grande... Sólo amigos y familiares —Miro moverse una súplica silenciosa en sus brillantes ojos azules. _¿Qué q__u__i__ere?_

—Está bien —Asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde? Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Podemos hacerlo aquí? —pregunta tímidamente.

—¿Dónde tus padres? ¿Les importaría?

Él resopla. —Mi madre estaría en el séptimo cielo.

—Bueno, aquí. Estoy segura de que mi madre y mi padre prefieren eso. Él me acaricia el pelo. ¿Podría ser más feliz?

—Entonces, ya determinamos dónde, ahora el cuándo.

—Seguramente debes preguntarle a tu madre.

—Hmm —La sonrisa de Terry cae—. Ella puede tener un mes, eso es todo. Te quiero demasiado como para esperar más.

—Terry, me tienes. Me has tenido por un tiempo. Pero está bien, será un mes. —Le doy un beso en el pecho, un suave y casto beso y le sonrío.

—¡Vas a quemarte! —Susurra en mi oído, despertándome de mi siesta.

—Sólo por ti —Le doy mi más dulce sonrisa.

El sol de la tarde ha bajado y estoy bajo su resplandor. Él sonríe y en un movimiento rápido tira de mi tumbona hacia la sombra del parasol.

—Fuera del sol del Mediterráneo, Sra. Grandchester.

—Gracias por su altruismo, Sr. Grrandchester.

—El placer es mío, Sra. Grandchester y no estoy siendo altruista en absoluto. Si usted se quema, no voy a ser capaz de tocarla —Levanta una ceja, sus ojos brillan con alegría y mi corazón se expande—. Pero sospecho que sabe eso y que se está riendo de mí.

—¿Lo haría? —respondo, fingiendo inocencia.

—Sí lo haría, y lo hace. A menudo. Es uno de las muchas cosas que me gustan de usted. —Se inclina hacia abajo y me besa, jugando y mordisqueando mi labio inferior.

—Estaba esperando que me frotara con más protector solar. —Hago un puchero.

—Sra. Grandchester, ese es un trabajo sucio... pero es una oferta a la que no puedo negarme. Levántese. —Me ordena, con la voz ronca. Hago lo que me dice y en golpes minuciosamente lentos con sus fuertes y flexibles dedos, me cubre con protector solar.

—Realmente eres muy hermosa. Soy un hombre afortunado —murmura mientras sus dedos se deslizan sobre mis pechos, esparciendo la loción.

—Sí, lo es, Sr. Grrandchester —Lo miro tímidamente a través de mis pestañas.

—La modestia la convierte, Sra. Grrandchester. Dese la vuelta. Quiero cubrir su espalda.

Sonriente, me doy la vuelta y él deshace la correa posterior de mi bikini horriblemente caro.

—¿Cómo se sentiría si estuviese topless como las otras mujeres en la playa? —pregunto.

—Enfadado —dice sin dudarlo—. No estoy muy contento de que esté tan poco vestida en este momento —él se inclina y susurra en mi oído—. No presione su suerte.

—¿Es un reto, Sr. Grandchester?

—No. Es una declaración de hecho, Sra. Grrandchester.

Suspiro y me sacudo la cabeza. _¡Oh,__Terry!...__m__i __pose__s__i__v__o, __celoso __y __loco co__n__t__ro__l__a__dor Terry._

Cuando termina, golpea mi trasero.

—Lo harás, muchacha.

Su siempre presente, siempre activa BlackBerry vibra. Frunzo el ceño y él sonríe.

—Sólo mis ojos, Sra. Grandchester. —Levanta una ceja con una juguetona advertencia, me da una nalgada una vez más y se recuesta de nuevo en su tumbona para tomar la llamada.

Mi diosa interior ronronea. Tal vez esta noche podría hacer algún tipo de show sólo para sus ojos. Ella sonríe a sabiendas, arqueando una ceja. Yo sonrío ante el pensamiento y me entrego de nuevo a mi siesta vespertina.

—_M__a__m__'selle?__Un __Pe__rr__i__er __pour __m__o__i__, __un __C__oc__a__-Co__l__a __l__i__g__h__t __pour __m__a __f__e__m__m__e, __s__'__i__l vous __p__l__a__i__t__. __E__t __quelq__u__e chose__a __ma__nges…__la__i__sse__z__-__m__o__i__v__o__i__r __l__a__c__a__r__t__e._

Hmm... Terry hablando con fluidez el francés me despierta. Mis pestañas aletean ante el resplandor del sol y me encuentro a Terry observándome, mientras que una uniformada joven mujer se aleja, con su bandeja en el aire, su cola de caballo rubia alta oscilando provocativamente.

—¿Tienes sed? —pregunta.

—Sí —murmuro, soñolienta.

—Podría verte todo el día. ¿Cansada?

Me sonrojo. —No pude dormir mucho anoche.

—Yo tampoco —Él sonríe, deja su Blackberry, y se levanta. Sus pantalones cortos caen un poco y cuelgan... de esa manera que hace que su traje de baño se haga visible debajo. Terry se quita los shorts, dando un paso fuera de sus flip-flops. Pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Ven a nadar conmigo —Extiende su mano, mientras miro hacia él, aturdida—. ¿Nadas? —pregunta de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Cuando no respondo, mueve la cabeza lentamente.

—Creo que necesitas una llamada para despertarte —De repente, se echa encima de mí y me eleva en sus brazos mientras grito, más de sorpresa que de alarma.

—¡Terry! ¡Bájame! —chillo.

Él se ríe. —Sólo en el mar, nena.

Varios bañistas en la playa miran con ese desconcertado desinterés tan típico, que ahora me doy cuenta, tienen los franceses, mientras Terry me lleva al mar, riendo y meciéndome.

Junto mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. —No lo harás —digo sin aliento, tratando de ahogar mi risa.

El sonríe. —Oh, Candy, cariño, ¿no has aprendido nada en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos?

Él me besa, y aprovecho mi oportunidad de correr mis dedos por el pelo, agarrando dos puñados y le respondo el beso invadiendo su boca con mi lengua. Él inhala fuertemente y se inclina hacia atrás con los ojos ahumados, pero cuidadosos.

—Conozco tus juegos —susurra y poco a poco se hunde en el agua fresca y clara, llevándome con él mientras sus labios me encuentran una vez más. El frío del Mediterráneo se me olvida pronto mientras me envuelvo alrededor de mi marido.

—Creí que querías nadar —me quejo contra su boca.

—Eres demasiada distracción —Terry roza mi labio inferior con sus dientes—. Pero no estoy seguro de que quiera que la buena gente de Monte Carlo vea a mi esposa en la agonía de la pasión.

Muevo mis dientes a lo largo de su mandíbula, la barba de su garganta cosquillea contra mi lengua, sin importarme ni un centavo la buena gente de Monte Carlo.

—Candy —se queja. Envuelve mi cola de caballo alrededor de su muñeca y tira suavemente, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo mi garganta. Hace un camino de besos desde mi oreja hacia mi cuello.

—¿Quieres que te tome en el mar? —respira.

—Sí —le susurro.

Terry se aleja y mira hacia mí, sus ojos calientes, con ganas, y divertido. —Sra. Grandchester, es insaciable y abrasadora. ¿Qué clase de monstruo he creado?

—Un monstruo que encaja contigo. ¿Me tomarías de otra manera?

—Te tomaría de cualquier manera posible, sabes eso. Pero no ahora. No con audiencia.

Él mueve la cabeza hacia la orilla.

_¿Qué?_

Efectivamente, muchos de los que toman el sol en la playa han abandonado su indiferencia y nos observan ahora con interés. De repente, Terry me agarra por la cintura y me lanza al aire, dejándome caer en el agua y se hunde debajo de las olas hacia la suave arena de abajo. Yo salgo a la superficie, tosiendo, escupiendo y riendo.

—¡Terry! —lo regaño, mirándolo. Pensé que íbamos a hacer el amor en el mar... y él apunta otra cosa primero. Se muerde el labio inferior para sofocar su diversión. Yo lo salpico y me salpica de regreso.

—Tenemos toda la noche —dice, sonriendo como un tonto—. Nos vemos, nena —él se sumerge bajo el mar y sale a tres pies de distancia de mí, luego, en una ágil, fluida voltereta, nada lejos de la orilla, lejos de mí.

_¡__G__a__h!__¡__C__i__ncue__n__ta __j__u__g__u__e__t__ón __y __sedu__c__t__or!_Protejo mis ojos del sol mientras lo veo irse. Él es tan burlón... ¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperarlo? Mientras nado de regreso a la orilla, contemplo mis opciones.

En las hamacas, nuestras bebidas han llegado así que tomo un sorbo de la Coca-Cola. Terry es un punto débil en la distancia.

Hmm... Me acuesto boca abajo y, buscando a tientas las correas, halo mi bikini y lo saco dejándolo casualmente en la tumbona desocupada de Terry. Allí... mira cuan abrasadora puedo ser, Sr. Grandchester… Pon esto en tu pipa y fuma. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el sol caliente mi piel... caliente mis huesos, y yo me alejo en su calor, pasando mis pensamientos al día de la boda.

* * *

—Puede besar a la novia —anuncia el reverendo Walsh. Miro a mi marido.

—Finalmente, eres mía —susurra y tira de mí en sus brazos y me besa castamente en los labios.

Estoy casada. Soy la señora de Terry Grandchester. Tengo vértigo de alegría.

—Te ves hermosa, Candy —murmura, y sonríe, sus ojos brillaban con amor... y algo más oscuro, algo caliente—. No dejes que nadie que no sea yo te quite ese vestido, ¿entiendes? —Su sonrisa se calienta un centenar de grados, mientras las yemas de sus dedos se arrastran por mi mejilla, encendiendo mi sangre.

_S__a__n__ta __mi__er__d__a__...__¿C__ó__m__o __h__a__ce __e__s__t__o,__i__ncl__u__s__o __a__ho__r__a __con __t__o__d__a__s __es__ta__s __perso__n__a__s __mi__r__a__ndo?_

Asiento con la cabeza en silencio. Por Dios, espero que nadie pueda oírnos. Por suerte, el reverendo Walsh ha dado un paso discretamente hacia atrás.

Echo un vistazo a la multitud reunida en la capilla de bodas... Mi madre, Ray, Bob, y Los Grandchester están aplaudiendo; incluso, Annie, mi dama de honor, que se ve impresionante en ese color rosa pálido al lado del padrino de Terry, su hermano Anthony. ¿Quién diría que hasta Anthony podría verse tan bien? Todos llevan enormes, radiantes sonrisas, excepto Eleanor, que llora con gracia en un delicado pañuelo blanco.

—¿Lista para la fiesta, Sra. Grandchester? —Murmura Terry, dándome su sonrisa tímida. Me derrito. Él luce divino en un esmoquin negro sencillo con chaleco plateado y corbata. Es tan... apuesto.

—Tan lista como puedo estar. —Sonrío, una sonrisa totalmente tonta en mi cara.

Más tarde, la fiesta de la boda está en pleno apogeo... Richard y Eleanor han ido a la ciudad. Tienen la carpa instalada de nuevo y muy bien decorada en color rosa pálido, plata y marfil, con sus lados abiertos, de frente a la bahía. Hemos sido bendecidos con un buen clima y el sol de final de la tarde brilla sobre el agua. Hay una pista de baile en un extremo de la carpa, un abundante buffet en el otro.

Ray y mi madre están bailando y riendo juntos. Me siento agridulce al verlos juntos, espero que Terry y yo duremos más tiempo. No sé qué haría si él me dejase_. __M__at__r__i__m__on__i__o __pr__ec__i__p__it__a__do, __a__rrepe__n__ti__m__i__e__n__t__o __l__i__br__e_. La vista me hiere.

Annie está a mi lado, luciendo tan bella en su vestido de seda largo. Ella me mira y frunce el ceño.

—Oye, este se supone que es el día más feliz de tu vida —regaña.

—Lo es —le susurro.

—Oh, Candy, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás mirando a tu madre y Ray? Asiento con la cabeza tristemente.

—Ellos están felices.

—Felizmente separados.

—¿Estás teniendo dudas? —me pregunta Annie, alarmada.

—No, en absoluto. Es sólo... Lo amo demasiado —me congelo, incapaz de articular mis temores.

—Candy, es obvio que te adora. Sé que tuvieron un inicio poco convencional para su relación, pero puedo ver lo feliz que ambos han sido este último mes —sujeta mis manos, apretándolas—. Además, es demasiado tarde — añade con una sonrisa.

Sonrío. La confianza de Annie señala lo obvio. Ella me arrastra en un abrazo especial de Annie Britter—. Candy, estarás bien. Y si te lastima un sólo cabello de tu cabeza, tendrá que responder ante mí.

Liberándome, ella le sonríe a quien sea que está detrás de mí.

—Hola, cariño —Terry pone sus brazos a mi alrededor, sorprendiéndome y besándome en la sien—. Annie —reconoce. Todavía está frío con ella, incluso después de seis semanas.

—Hola de nuevo, Terry. Me voy a buscar a tu padrino, quien también pasa a ser mi mejor hombre.

Con una sonrisa para los dos, se dirige hacia Anthony, quien está bebiendo con su hermano Ethan y nuestro amigo, Albert.

—Es hora de irnos —murmura Terry.

—¿Ya? Esta es la primera fiesta en la que he estado en la que no me importa ser el centro de la atención.

Me giro en sus brazos para mirarlo de frente.

—Lo mereces. Estás despampanante, Candy.

—Tu también.

Él sonríe, su expresión cálida. —Este hermoso vestido te sienta bien.

—¿Esta cosa vieja? —Me ruborizo con timidez y tiro del fino tirante de encaje del sencillo vestido de boda diseñado para mí por la madre de Annie. Me encanta que el encaje esté justo al lado del hombro recatado, pero atractivo, espero.

Se inclina y me besa. —Vámonos. No quiero compartirte con todas estas personas por más tiempo.

—¿Podemos dejar nuestra propia boda?

—Nena, es nuestra fiesta y podemos hacer lo que queramos. Tenemos que cortar la tarta. Y ahora mismo, me gustaría llevarte lejos y tenerte toda para mí.

Me río. —Me tiene para toda la vida, Sr. Grandchester.

—Estoy muy contento de escuchar eso, Sra. Grandchester.

—¡Oh, allí están los dos! Estos tortolitos.

Gimo dentro de mi… la madre de Eleanor nos ha encontrado.

—Terry, querido ¿un baile más con tu abuela? Terry frunce sus labios. —Por supuesto, abuela.

—Y tú, bella Candy, ve y haz feliz a un viejo, baila con Theo.

—¿Theo, el Sr. Trevelyan?

—El abuelo Trevelyan. Y creo que me puedes llamar abuela. Ahora, ustedes dos seriamente necesitan comenzar a trabajar en mis bisnietos. No voy a durar mucho más tiempo —Nos da una sonrisa boba.

Terry parpadea ante ella horrorizado. —Ven, abuela — dice apresurándose a tomarle la mano y llevándola a la pista de baile. Me mira de nuevo, prácticamente haciendo pucheros, y rueda sus ojos—. Nos vemos, nena.

Mientras camino hacia el abuelo Trevelyan, Albert me aborda.

—No voy a invitarte a bailar otra vez. Creo que he monopolizado mucho de tu tiempo de baile… estoy feliz de verte feliz, pero en serio, Candy. Estaré allí si me necesitas

—Gracias Albert. Eres un buen amigo.

—Lo digo en serio —Sus ojos Claros brillan con sinceridad.

—Sé que sí. Gracias, Albert. Ahora, si me permites, tengo una cita con un viejo.

Él frunce el ceño confuso.

—El abuelo de Terry —aclaro.

Sonríe. —Buena suerte con eso, Candy. Bueno suerte con todo.

—Gracias, Albert.

Después de mi baile con el siempre encantador abuelo de Terry, me detengo frente a las puertas francesas, viendo el sol hundirse lentamente en Seattle, lanzando sombras anaranjado brillante y aguamarina sobre la bahía.

—Vamos —urge Terry.

—Me tengo que cambiar —Agarro su mano, empujándolo a través de las puertas francesas hacia arriba conmigo. Frunce el ceño, sin comprender y tira suavemente mi mano, deteniéndome.

—Pensé que querías ser el que me quitara este vestido —explico. Sus ojos se iluminan.

—Correcto —me da una sonrisa lasciva—. Pero no te voy a desnudar aquí. No nos podremos ira hasta... No sé... —agita su mano de dedos largos dejando la frase sin terminar, pero su significado muy claro.

Me sonrojo y suelto su mano.

—Y tampoco te quites el peinado —murmura sombríamente.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, Candy. Te ves hermosa. Y quiero ser yo el que te desnude. Oh. Frunzo el ceño.

—Empaca tu ropa de viaje —ordena—. Vas a necesitarla. Taylor tiene tu maleta principal.

—Está bien —¿Qué tiene planeado? No me ha dicho a dónde vamos. De hecho, no creo que nadie sepa a dónde vamos. Ni Mia, ni Annie han logrado sacarle información. Me giro hacia donde mi madre y Annie están rondando.

—No me voy a cambiar.

—¿Qué? —dice mi madre.

—Terry no quiere que lo haga —Me encojo de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo. Su entrecejo se frunce brevemente.

—No prometiste obedecer —me recuerda con mucho tacto. Annie trata de disimular su bufido con una pequeña tos. Entrecierro mis ojos. Ni ella ni mi madre tienen idea de la pelea que tuvimos Terry y yo en relación a eso. No quiero volver a argumentar. _Por __D__i__os, __m__i __C__i__ncue__n__ta __So__m__b__r__a__s __pu__e__de ponerse de __ma__l h__u__m__or…__y __t__ener pe__s__a__d__i__l__l__a__s_. La memoria es instructiva.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero le gusta este vestido y quiero agradarlo.

Su expresión se suaviza. Annie pone los ojos y con mucho tacto, se aleja para dejarnos solas.

—Te ves tan hermosa, querida —Carla suavemente roza un mechón de mi pelo suelto y me acaricia la barbilla—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño. Vas a hacer a Terry muy feliz. —Me arrastra en un abrazo.

_¡Oh, __m__a__má__!_

—No puedo creer cuan madura te ves ahora mismo. Comenzando una nueva vida… Sólo recuerda que los hombres son de otro planeta y estarás bien.

Me río. Terry de un universo diferente, si sólo supiera.

—Gracias, mamá.

Ray se une a nosotros, sonriéndonos dulcemente tanto a mamá como a mí.

—Hiciste una hermosa niña, Carla —dice con los ojos brillando de orgullo. Se ve tan pulcro en su smoking negro con chaleco rosa pálido… Las lágrimas pican en la parte de atrás de mis ojos. ¡Oh, no... hasta ahora me las he arreglado para no llorar!

—Tú ayudaste a criarla y hacerla crecer, Ray —la voz de Carla es melancólica.

—Y amé cada minuto. Haces un infierno de novia, Candy —Ray mete el mismo mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—¡Oh, papá...! —Reprimo un sollozo, él me abraza a su manera breve y torpe.

—También vas a hacer un infierno de esposa —susurra con voz ronca. Cuando me libera, Terry está de nuevo a mi lado.

Ray le da la mano con afecto. —Cuida de mi niña, Terry.

—Tengo toda la intención, Ray. Carla —Asiente con la cabeza a mi padrastro y besa a mi madre.

El resto de los invitados a la boda han formado un arco humano para que nosotros lo atravesemos, llevándonos alrededor del frente de la casa.

—¿Lista? —dice Terry.

—Sí.

Tomando mi mano, me lleva bajo sus brazos extendidos mientras nuestros invitados nos desean buena suerte y nos felicitan, lanzándonos arroz.

Esperándonos con sonrisas y abrazos al final del arco están Eleanor y Richard. Toman turnos para abrazarnos y besarnos a ambos. Eleanor está emotiva de nuevo, ofreciéndonos una apresurada despedida.

Taylor está esperando por llevarnos lejos en el SUV Audi, mientras Terry sostiene la puerta abierta del coche para mí. Me doy vuelta y lanzo mi bouquet de rosas blancas y rosadas hacia la multitud de mujeres jóvenes reunidas. Una triunfante Mía lo sostiene en lo alto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras me deslizo en el SUV riéndome de la audaz atrapada de Mia, Terry se inclina para recoger la cola de mi vestido. Una vez que estoy segura dentro, se despide de la multitud.

Taylor sostiene la puerta del coche abierta para él. —Felicitaciones, señor.

—Gracias, Taylor —le responde Terry mientras se sienta junto a mí. Cuando Taylor se retira, nuestros invitados a la boda bañan el coche con arroz. Terry agarra mi mano y me besa los nudillos.

—¿Todo bien hasta ahora, Sra. Grandchester?

—Hasta el momento todo maravilloso, Sr. Grandchester. ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Sea Tac (aeropuerto)—dice simplemente y sonríe como una esfinge.

_H__m__m_... ¿Qué está planeando?

Taylor no se dirige a la puerta de salidas como espero, sino hacia a través de una puerta de seguridad y directamente hacia la pista de aterrizaje.

¿Qué? Y luego la veo, el avión de Terry... _Grandchester E__n__t__er p__r__i__ses __Hol__d__i__ngs __I__nc. _en grandes letras azules a través del fuselaje.

—¡No me digas que de nuevo estás malversando los recursos de la empresa!

—Oh, eso espero, Candy. —Terry sonríe.

Taylor se detiene al pie de la escalinata que conduce al avión y sale del Audi para abrir la puerta de Terry. Tienen una breve conversación y luego Terry me abre la puerta, y en lugar de dar un paso hacia atrás para darme espacio para salir, se inclina y me alza.

_¡Wh__o__a__!_—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chillo.

—Cargándote para cruzar el umbral —dice.

—Oh —¿No se supone que eso se hace en la casa?

Él me lleva sin esfuerzo por las escaleras, y Taylor nos sigue con mi pequeña maleta. La deja en el umbral del avión antes de regresar al Audi. Dentro de la cabina, reconozco a Stephan, el piloto de Terry, con su uniforme.

—Bienvenidos a bordo, Sr y Sra. Grandchester —dice sonriendo.

Terry me baja y estrecha la mano de Stephan. Junto a él se encuentra una mujer de cabello oscuro como de ¿qué? ¿Unos treinta años? Ella también está en uniforme.

—Felicitaciones a ambos —continua Stephan.

—Gracias, Stephan. Candy, ya conoces a Stephan. Él es nuestro capitán de hoy y esta es la primera Oficial Beighley.

Ella se sonroja cuando Terry la presenta y parpadea rápidamente. Quiero rodar los ojos. Otra mujer completamente cautivada por mi esposo "demasiado guapo para su propio bien".

—Encantada de conocerla —dice Beighley. Le sonrío amablemente. Después de todo, él es mío.

—¿Completos todos los preparativos? —pregunta Terry mientras yo echo un vistazo alrededor de la cabina. El interior es todo de madera de arce pálida y cuero color crema. Es precioso. Otra mujer joven en uniforme se sitúa en el otro extremo de la cabina, una muy guapa morena.

—Tenemos todo listo. El tiempo está bien de aquí a Boston.

_¿Bo__s__t__on?_

—¿Turbulencias?

—No antes de Boston. Hay un frente climático sobre Shannon que podría hacernos el camino difícil.

_¿S__h__a__nnon? __¿__I__r__l__a__n__d__a?_

—Ya veo. Bueno, espero dormir durante todo eso —dice Terry con la mayor naturalidad.

_¿Do__r__mi__r?_

—Nos ponemos en marcha, señor —dice Stephan.

—Los dejaremos bajo el cuidado capaz de Natalia, su auxiliar de vuelo —Terry mira en dirección a ella y frunce el ceño, pero se voltea hacia Sthepan con una sonrisa

—Excelente —dice. Tomando mi mano, me lleva a uno de los lujosos asientos de cuero. Debe haber por lo menos unos doce de ellos en total.

—Siéntate —dice mientras se quita la chaqueta y desabotona su fino chaleco de brocado. Nos sentamos en dos asientos individuales situados uno frente a otro, con una mesa muy pequeña y pulida en medio.

—Bienvenidos a bordo, señor, señora y felicitaciones.

Natalia está a nuestro lado, ofreciéndonos a ambos una copa de champagne rosado.

—Gracias —dice Terry mientras ella nos sonríe cortésmente y se retira a la cocina.

—De aquí a una feliz vida casados, Candy.

Terry levanta su copa hacia la mía, y brindamos. El champán es delicioso.

—¿Bollinger? —pregunto.

—El mismo.

—La primera vez que bebí esto estaba fuera de tazas de té —Sonrío.

—Recuerdo bien ese día. Tu graduación.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Soy incapaz de contener mi curiosidad.

—Shannon —dice Terry, los ojos encendidos de emoción. Se ve como un niño pequeño.

—¿Irlanda? —¡Vamos a Irlanda!

—Para abastecernos de combustible —añade, bromeando.

—¿Entonces? —pregunto.

Su sonrisa se amplía y se sacude la cabeza.

—¡Terry!

—Londres —dice, mirándome fijamente, tratando de medir mi reacción. Jadeo. _¡__V__a__c__a__s__a__g__r__a__d__a__!_Pensé que tal vez iríamos a New York, o Aspen, o quizás al Caribe.

Casi no puedo creerlo. El sueño de mi vida ha sido visitar Inglaterra. Estoy iluminado por dentro, incandescente de la felicidad.

—Después París.

_¿Qué?_

—Después el sur de Francia.

_¡__V__a__y__a__!_

—Yo sé que siempre has soñado con ir a Europa —dice en voz baja—. Quiero que tus sueños se hagan realidad, Candy.

—Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad, Terry.

—Igual usted, Sra. Grrandchester —susurra.

_Oh__D__i__os..._

—El cinturón de seguridad. Sonrío y hago lo que me dicen.

Mientras el avión sale a la pista, tomamos nuestro champán, sonriéndonos estúpidamente el uno al otro. No lo puedo creer. A los veintidós años, por fin estoy saliendo de los Estados Unidos y yendo a Europa, a _Londres_de todos los lugares.

Una vez que estamos en el aire, Natalia nos sirve más champán y prepara nuestra cena de bodas.

Y que cena, salmón ahumado, seguido de perdiz asada con ensalada de judías verdes y patatas _d__a__up__h__i__n__o__i__se_, todo cocinado y servido por una Natalia cada vez más eficiente.

—¿Postre, Sr. Grandchester? —pregunta.

Sacude la cabeza y pasa su dedo por su labio inferior mientras me mira inquisitivamente, su expresión oscura e ilegible.

—No, gracias —murmuro, incapaz de romper el contacto visual con él. Sus labios se acurrucan en una pequeña sonrisa secreta y Natalia se retira.

—Bien —murmura—. Había planeado tenerte a ti como postre.

_Oh...__¿__a__quí?_

—Ven —dice, levantándose de la mesa y ofreciéndome su mano. Me lleva a la parte posterior de la cabina.

—Hay un baño aquí —Señala una puerta pequeña, luego me lleva por un corto pasillo y por una puerta al final.

_Por __D__i__os...__un do__r__m__ito__r__i__o_. La cabina es de color crema y de madera de arce y la pequeña cama doble está cubierta con cojines dorados y marrones. Se ve muy cómoda.

Terry se voltea y me hala en sus brazos, mirándome.

—Pensé en pasar nuestra noche de bodas a treinta y cinco mil pies. Es algo que nunca antes he hecho.

_¡__V__a__c__a__s__a__g__r__a__d__a__!_... otra primera vez. Jadeo ante él, mi corazón palpita… el club de las alturas. He escuchado al respecto.

—Pero primero tengo que sacarte de ese fabuloso vestido —Sus ojos brillan con amor y algo más oscuro, algo que me encanta... algo que llama a mi diosa interior. Él me quita el aliento.

—Date la vuelta. —Su voz es baja, con cocheridad y sexy como el infierno.

¿Cómo puede infundir tantas promesas en esas dos palabras? Cumplo gustosamente y sus manos se mueven hacia mi cabello. Suavemente saca las horquillas una a la vez, sus dedos expertos haciendo el trabajo. Mi cabello cae en ondas amplias sobre mis hombros, un mechón a la vez, cubriendo la espalda y hasta mis pechos.

Trato de estar quieta y no retorcerme, pero estoy adolorida por su tacto. Después de nuestro largo y agotador pero emocionante día, lo quiero, a todo él.

—Tienes un cabello tan hermoso, Candy —Su boca se encuentra cerca de mi oído y siento su aliento, aunque sus labios no me tocan. Cuando todo el cabello está libre de alfileres, pasa sus dedos a través de él, con suavidad masajeando mi cuero cabelludo... _oh __mi_... Cierro mis ojos y saboreo la sensación. Sus dedos viajan hacia abajo y me hala, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás para exponer mi garganta.

—Eres mía —respira y sus dientes rozan el lóbulo de mi oreja. Gimo.

—Silencio —me advierte. Aparta el pelo de mis hombros y arrastra un dedo sobre la parte superior de mi espalda, de hombro a hombro, siguiendo el borde de encaje de mi vestido. Me estremezco con anticipación.

Siembra un tierno beso en mi espalda por encima del primer botón del vestido.

—Tan hermosa —dice mientras deshace con destreza el primer botón—. Hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz en la vida —Con infinita lentitud, desabrocha cada uno de ellos, todo el camino por mi espalda—. Te amo tanto —Deja besos desde mi nuca hasta el borde de mi hombro. Entre cada beso, murmura:— Te. Amo. Tanto. Quiero. Estar. Dentro. De. Ti. Eres. Mía

Cada palabra es intoxicante. Cierro los ojos e inclino la cabeza, dándole un acceso más fácil a mi cuello y me caigo más dentro del hechizo de que Terry Grandchester, mi marido.

—Mía —susurra una vez más. Desliza mi vestido fuera de mis brazos cayendo en un pozo a mis pies viéndose como una nube de seda de color marfil y encaje.

—Date la vuelta —susurra, su voz de repente ronca. Lo hago y él jadea.

Estoy vestida con un corsé apretado, color sosa satinado con ligueros, a juego con unas pantys de de encaje y medias de seda blanca. Los ojos de Terry viajan con avidez por mi cuerpo, pero no dice nada. Sólo me mira, sus ojos con deseo.

—¿Te gusta? —Susurro consciente del rubor tímido que inunda mis mejillas.

—Más que eso, nena. Te ves sensacional. Dame —Extiende su mano y la tomo, dando un paso fuera del vestido.

—No te muevas —murmura, y sin despegar sus ojos oscurecidos de mi, recorre con su dedo medio mis pechos, siguiendo la línea del corsé. Mi aliento se vuelve superficial, y él repite la rutina sobre mi pecho una vez más, sus dedos tentadores envían un hormigueo por mi espalda. Él se detiene y hace girar su dedo índice en el aire, indicándome que quiere que de la vuelta

Por él, ahora mismo, haría cualquier cosa.

—Detente —dice. Estoy frente a la cama, lejos de él. Su brazo rodea mi cintura, tirando de mí contra él y acaricia mi cuello. Suavemente acuna mis senos, jugando con ellos, mientras que sus pulgares hacen círculos sobre mis pezones presionando la tela de mi corsé.

—Mía —susurra.

—Tuya —respiro.

Dejando mis pechos desprovistos, desliza sus manos por mi estómago, por encima de mi vientre y hacia mis muslos, rozando mi sexo con su pulgar. Sofoco un gemido. Sus dedos patinan por cada liga y, con su destreza habitual, desengancha simultáneamente cada una de mis medias. Sus manos viajan alrededor de mi trasero.

—Mía —respira, como sus manos extendidas por mi espalda, las puntas de sus dedos rozando mi sexo.

—Ah.

—Silencio —Sus manos viajan por la parte de atrás de mis muslos, y una vez más, desengancha el liguero.

Inclinándose, retira el cobertor de la cama. —Siéntate.

Hago lo que me dice, y se arrodilla a mis pies removiendo suavemente cada uno de mis Jimmy Choo blancos de novia. Toma la parte superior de la media la izquierda y poco a poco la retira, recorriendo mi pierna con su pulgar… _Oh __mi_... Repite el proceso con mi otra media.

—Esto es como abrir mis regalos de Navidad. —Me sonríe a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

—Un regalo que ya tenías...

Frunce el ceño en señal de amonestación. —Oh, no, nena. Esta vez es realmente mío.

—Terry, he sido tuya desde que dije que sí —Me deslizo hacia adelante, acunando su adorado rostro con mis manos. —Soy tuya. Siempre voy a ser tuya, esposo mío. Ahora, creo que llevas demasiada ropa. —Me inclino para darle un beso y de repente se levanta, besa mis labios y agarra mi cabeza con sus manos, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

—Candy —respira—. Mi Candy. —Sus labios dicen mía una vez más, su lengua invasivamente persuasiva.

—La ropa —le susurro, nuestros alientos se mezclan mientras empujo su chaleco y él se las arregla para sacárselo, liberándome por un momento. Hace una pausa, mirándome, sus ojos amplios, deseando.

—Déjame, por favor —Mi voz es suave y halagadora. Quiero desnudar a mi marido, mi Cincuenta.

Él se sienta sobre sus talones y se inclina hacia adelante. Agarro su corbata, su corbata gris plata, mi favorita, y poco a poco la desato y la saco. Levanta su barbilla permitiéndome desabrochar el botón superior de su camisa blanca y después de desatarlo, me muevo hacia los puños de su camisa. Lleva gemelos de platino, grabados con una C y una T entrelazadas, mi regalo de bodas para él. Cuando se los quito, los toma de mis manos y los ubica en su puño. Luego besa su puño y los desliza en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Sr. Grandchester, que romántico.

—Para usted, Sra. Grandchester, corazones y flores, siempre.

Tomo su mano y mirando hacia arriba a través de mis pestañas, beso su anillo de bodas de platino liso. Él gime y cierra los ojos.

—Candy —susurra y mi nombre es una oración.

Llegando hasta el segundo botón de su camisa, y como en reflejo de lo anterior, le planto un beso suave en el pecho, desabrochando cada botón y susurrando entre cada beso—. Tu. Me. Haces. Muy. Feliz. Te. Amo.

Él gime, y en un suave movimiento, abraza mi cintura y me tumba en la cama, siguiéndome. Sus labios me encuentran, sus manos se enroscan alrededor de mi cabeza, abrazándome, sosteniéndome mientras nuestras lenguas llenan de gloria al otro.

De repente Terry se arrodilla, dejándome sin aliento y con ganas de más.

—Eres tan hermosa... esposa —Desliza sus manos por mis piernas agarrando mi pie izquierdo—. Tienes unas piernas tan bonitas. Quiero besar cada milímetro de ellas. Empezando aquí —Aprieta los labios sobre mi dedo gordo del pie y, sus dientes rozan la almohadilla. Todo lo que está al sur de mi cintura convulsiona. Su lengua se desliza por el empeine y sus dientes cosquillean en mis talones, hasta el tobillo. Deposita besos por mi pantorrilla; suaves besos húmedos. Me retuerzo debajo de él.

—Quieta, Sra Grandchester —advierte, y de repente me gira sobre mi estómago y continúa el lento viaje de su boca hasta el fondo de mis piernas, hasta mis muslos, el trasero y luego se detiene.

Gimo.

—Por favor...

—Te quiero desnuda —murmura y poco a poco desabrocha el corsé, un gancho a la vez. Cuando finalmente está sobre la cama, fuera de mi, pasa la lengua a lo largo de toda mi columna vertebral.

—Terry, por favor.

—¿Qué quiere, Sra. Grandchester? —Sus palabras son suaves y muy cerca de mi oído. Está casi tendido en encima de mí... Puedo sentirlo más allá de mí.

—A ti.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor, mi vida...— Susurra y antes de darme cuenta, me ha puesto de un tirón sobre mi espalda. Se pone de pie con rapidez y en un eficiente movimiento, se deshace de sus pantalones y sus bóxer, quedando gloriosamente desnudo avecinándose, preparado sobre mí. La pequeña cabina es eclipsada por su deslumbrante belleza, su deseo y su necesidad de mí. Se inclina y despega mis bragas mirándome.

—Mía —vocaliza.

—Por favor —le ruego y él sonríe... una lujuriosa, mala y tentadora sonrisa Cincuenta.

Se mete de nuevo en la cama y deja besos por mi pierna derecha esta vez... hasta llegar al vértice de mis muslos. Empuja las piernas separándolas más.

—Ah... esposa mía —murmura y a continuación su boca está sobre mí. Cierro los ojos y me entrego a su "oh tan hábil lengua". Mi mano agarra su cabello mientras mis caderas se mueven en un vaivén, esclavas de su ritmo, fuera de la pequeña cama. Él toma mis caderas deteniéndome… pero no detiene la deliciosa tortura. Estoy cerca, tan cerca.

—Terry —gimo.

—Todavía no —jadea y mueve mi cuerpo, su lengua sumergiéndose en mi ombligo.

—¡No! —_¡__M__a__l__d__i__t__a __se__a__! _Siento su sonrisa contra mi vientre, mientras continúa su viaje hacia el norte.

—Que impaciente, Sra. Grandchester. Tenemos hasta que aterricemos en la Isla Esmeralda —Reverentemente besa mis pechos y pellizca mi pezón izquierdo con los labios. Mirándome, sus ojos son oscuros, como una tormenta tropical mientras se burla de mí.

_Oh __D__i__os_... Me había olvidado. _Euro__p__a_.

—Esposo. Te deseo. Por favor.

Se asoma por encima de mí, su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, apoyando su peso sobre los codos. Dirige su nariz hasta la mía y yo paso mis manos por su fuerte y flexible espalda hasta su buen, buen trasero.

—Sra. Grandchester... esposa. Estamos aquí para satisfacerla —sus labios me rozan—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

—Ojos abiertos. Quiero verte.

—Terry... ah... —lloro, mientras que poco a poco se hunde en mí.

—Candy, oh Candy —jadea y comienza a moverse.

* * *

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!

Grita Terry, despertándome de mi muy agradable sueño. Está de pie todo mojado y hermoso al final mi tumbona y mirándome hacia abajo.

¿Qué he hecho? _¡__O__h,__no...!__¡E__s__t__o __y__a __co__s__t__a__d__a __sobre __m__i __es__p__a__ld__a__...!_Mierda, mierda, mierda y él está molesto. Mierda.

Él está realmente molesto.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

POR AQUÍ DE NUEVO YA CON EL ULTIMO LIBRO DE ESTA ENCANTADORA TRILOGÍA DE LAS 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY

=) NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

De repente estoy muy despierta, mi erótico sueño olvidado. Susurro débilmente en mi defensa. Sus ojos ardiendo con furia.

—Estaba acostada boca abajo. Debí haberme girado dormida. —Baja la mano, y levanta la parte superior de mi bikini de su tumbona y la lanza hacia mí.

—¡Ponte esto! —sisea.

—Terry, nadie esta mirando.

—Créeme. Están mirando. ¡Estoy seguro que Taylor y el personal de seguridad están disfrutando el show! —gruñe.

_¡__M__i__er__d__a__!_¿Por qué sigo olvidándome de ellos? Aprieto mis pechos en pánico, ocultándolos. Desde la desaparición y sabotaje de Charlie Tango, estamos constantemente bajo la sombra de los benditos hombres de seguridad.

—Sí —gruñe Terry—. Y algunos sórdidos malditos paparazzi también podrían conseguir una foto. ¿Quieres estar en todas las portadas de la revista _S__ta__r_? ¿Desnuda esta vez?

_¡__M__i__er__d__a__!__¡Los __p__a__p__a__r__az__z__i__!_¡Maldición! Mientras lucho por colocarme la parte superior, todos los tonos, de color desaparecen de mi cara. Me estremezco. El desagradable recuerdo de haber sido acosada fuera de AIPS después de nuestro compromiso fue filtrado y no bienvenido en mi mente, todo parte del paquete de Terry Grandchester.

—¡_L'__a__d__d__it__i__on_! (la cuenta) —Gruñe Terry justo cuando va pasando el camarero—. Nos vamos —me dice.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. Ahora.

Oh mierda, no está para discutir.

Se coloca sus pantalones cortos, aún cuando están mojados, luego su camiseta gris. El camarero está de regreso en un momento con su tarjeta de crédito y la cuenta.

De mala gana, me pongo mi vestido playero color turquesa y mis sandalias bajas. Una vez que el camarero se ha ido, Terry levanta su libro y BlackBerry y oculta su furia detrás del reflejo de sus gafas de aviador. Él está encrespado con tensión y furia. Mi corazón se hunde. Cada mujer en la playa está en topless, no es un gran crimen. De hecho parezco extraña con mi parte superior puesta. Suspiro interiormente, mi estado de ánimo se hunde. Pensé que Terry vería el lado gracioso… más o menos… quizás si me hubiera quedado boca _a__b__a__j__o_, pero su sentido del humor se ha evaporado.

—Por favor no estés molesto conmigo —susurro, tomando su libro y BlacBerry de él y colocándolo en mi bolso.

—Muy tarde para eso —dice tranquilamente, muy calmado—. Ven — Tomando mi mano, él da una señal a Taylor y sus dos secuaces de seguridad franceses, Philippe y Gaston. Extrañamente son gemelos idénticos. Ellos han estado pacientemente vigilándonos y a cualquiera en la playa desde la terraza. ¿Por qué continúo olvidándome de ellos? ¿Cómo? Taylor tiene cara de piedra detrás de sus oscuras gafas. Mierda, también está molesto conmigo. Todavía no estoy acostumbrada a verlo vestido tan casualmente es pantalones cortos y una camiseta polo negra.

Terry me guía hacia el hotel, a través del vestíbulo, fuera de la calle. Él continua en silencio, pensativo y con mal temperamento, y todo es mi culpa. Taylor y su equipo nos siguen.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto tentativamente, mirando hacia él.

—De regreso al barco —No me mira. No tengo ni idea de qué hora es. Creo que deben ser cerca de las cinco o seis de la tarde. Cuando llegamos al puerto, Terry me guía hacia el muelle donde la lancha de motor y el Jet Ski, perteneciente al _F__ai__r__L__a__d__y_, están amarrados. Mientras Terry desata la Jet Ski. Extiendo mi mochila a Taylor. Lo miro nerviosamente, pero como Terry, su expresión no me dice nada. Me sonrojo, pensando sobre lo que vio en la playa.

—Aquí tiene, Sra. Grandchester. —Taylor me pasa un chaleco salvavidas de la lancha, y obedientemente me lo coloco. ¿Por qué soy la única que tiene que llevar chaleco salvavidas? Terry y Taylor intercambian una mirada. Joder. ¿Esta molesto con Taylor también? Después Terry revisa las correas de mi chaqueta salvavidas, apretando la del centro fuertemente.

—Lista —murmura malhumorado, todavía sin mirarme. _M__i__e__rd__a_.

Sube con facilidad a la Jet Ski y extiende su mano hacia mí para que me una a él. Agarrándolo con fuerza, paso mi pierna sobre el asiento detrás de él sin caerme en el agua mientras Taylor y los gemelos se suben a la lancha. Terry saca la Jet Ski lejos del muelle, y flota suavemente.

—Sostente —ordena, y coloco mis brazos alrededor de él. Esta es mi parte favorita de viajar en la Jet Ski. Lo abrazo cerca, mi nariz acariciando contra su espalda, maravillada de que hubo un tiempo donde no toleraba que yo lo tocara de esta manera. Huele bien… a Terry y a mar. _¿__M__e perdo__n__a__s, Terry, __p__or __f__a__vor?_

Se pone rígido. —Mantente firme —dice, su tono más suave. Beso su espalda y descanso mi mejilla contra él, mirando atrás a través del muelle donde unos turistas se han reunido a mirar el show.

Terry gira la llave y el motor ruge con vida. Con un giro del acelerador, la Jet Ski arranca y acelera a través del agua fría y oscura, a través del puerto y hacia el _F__ai__r __L__a__d__y_. Lo agarro más fuerte. Amo esto, es tan excitante. Cada músculo en Terry es evidente mientras se inclina y me aferro a él.

Taylor se detiene al lado con la lancha. Terry mira hacia él y luego acelera otra vez, y salimos disparados, azotando la parte superior del agua como un experto cuando arroja una piedra. Taylor sacude su cabeza en una resignada exasperación y se dirige directamente al yate, mientras Terry pasa el _F__a__ir __L__a__d__y_y se dirige hacia el mar abierto.

El rocío del mar nos esta salpicando, el cálido viento azota mi cara y mi cola de caballo vuela locamente alrededor de mí. Esto es tan _d__i__ve__r__t__i__do_.

Quizás la emoción del paseo disipara el mal humor de Terry. No puedo ver su cara, pero sé que lo esta disfrutando, despreocupado, actuando de su edad para variar.

Conduce en un gran semicírculo y estudio la costa, los botes del puerto, el mosaico de amarillo, blanco, las oficinas y apartamentos color arena, y las rocosas montañas detrás. Luce tan desorganizado, no en bloques reglamentados a los que estoy acostumbrada, pero tan pintoresco. Terry mira sobre su hombro hacia mí, y ahí esta el fantasma de una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—¿Otra vez? —grita sobre el ruido del motor.

Asiento entusiasmadamente. Su sonrisa en respuesta es deslumbrante, y gira el acelerador y aumenta la velocidad alrededor del _F__ai__r__L__a__dy_y hacia el mar una vez más… y creo que estoy perdonada.

—Has cogido el sol —dice Terry suavemente mientras deshace mi chaleco salvavidas. Ansiosamente trato de evaluar su humor. Estamos en la cubierta aborde del yate, y uno de los camareros esta de pie cerca tranquilamente. Esperando por mi chaleco salvavidas. Terry se lo entrega.

—¿Eso es todo, señor? —pregunta el hombre joven. Me encanta su acento francés. Mira hacia mí, se quita sus lentes de sol, y los desliza en el cuello de su camiseta, dejándolos que cuelguen.

—¿Te gustaría una bebida? —pregunta.

—¿Necesito una?

Ladea su cabeza a un lado. —¿Por qué dices eso? —su voz es suave.

—Sabes porque.

Frunce el ceño como si estuviera midiendo algo en su mente.

_Oh,__¿qué e__s__t__á __pen__s__ando?_

—Dos ginebras, por favor. Y algunas nueces y aceitunas —dice al camarero, que asiente y rápidamente desaparece.

—¿Crees que voy a castigarte? —la voz de Terry es suave.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Pensaré en algo. Quizás cuando tengas tu bebida —Y es una sensual invitación. Trago, y mi diosa interior entrecierra los ojos desde su tumbona donde ella esta tratando de atrapar los rayos con un reflector plateado desplegándose en su cuello.

Terry frunce el ceño una vez más.

—¿Quieres ser castigada? —murmura, sonrojándome.

_¿C__ó__m__o lo __s__a__be?_—Depende.

—¿De que? —Oculta su sonrisa.

—De si quieres lastimarme o no —Su boca se presiona en una línea dura, olvidando su humor. Se inclina y besa mi frente.

—Candy, eres mi esposa, no mi sumisa. Jamás quiero lastimarte. Deberías de saber eso ahora. Sólo… sólo no te quites la ropa en público. No te quiero desnuda en todos los periódicos. No quieres eso, y estoy seguro que tu madre y Ray tampoco lo quieren.

_¡Oh! __R__ay_. Mierda, él tiene problemas del corazón. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Mentalmente me castigo. El mesonero aparece con nuestras bebidas y bocadillos y los coloca en la mesa de teca.

—Siéntate —ordena Terry, lo hago mientras él lo dice y me acomodo en la silla. Terry toma asiento mi lado y me pasa la ginebra.

—Salud, Sra. Grandchester.

—Salud, Sr. Grandchester. —Tomo un bienvenido trago. Quita mi sed, frío y delicioso. Cuando miro hacia él, me esta mirando cuidadosamente, su humor ilegible. Es muy frustrante… no se si todavía esta molesto conmigo. Despliego mi patentada técnica de distracción.

—¿Quién es dueño de este bote? —pregunto.

—Un caballero británico. Sir Alguien o algo así. Su bisabuelo comenzó una tienda de comestibles. Su hija está casada con uno de los príncipes herederos de la corona de Europa.

Oh. —¿Súper ricos?

La mirada de Terry de repente cuidadosa. —Sí.

—Como tu —murmuro.

—Sí.

Oh.

—Y como tú —susurra Terry y coloca una aceituna en su boca. Parpadeo rápidamente… una visión de él en su esmoquin y chaleco plateado viene a la memoria… sus ojos quemando con sinceridad mientras mira hacia mí durante la ceremonia de nuestra boda.

—_T__odo __lo __que __es __m__í__o__, __a__h__or__a __es __t__u__y__o_—dice él, su voz recita claramente sus votos de memoria.

_¿__T__odo __m__ío?__V__a__c__a __s__ag__r__a__d__a._—Es extraño. Ir de nada a… —muevo mi mano para indicar la opulencia que nos rodea—… a todo.

—Te acostumbraras.

—No creo que jamás me vaya a acostumbrar.

Taylor aparece en la cubierta. —Señor, tiene una llamada —Terry frunce el ceño pero toma el BlacBerry ofrecido.

—Grandchester —chasquea y se levanta de su asiento para situarse en la proa del yate.

Miro hacia el océano, desconectándome de su conversación con Ros, creo, su numero dos. Soy rica… apestosamente rica. No he hecho nada para ganarme este dinero… sólo casarme con un hombre rico. Me estremezco mientras mi memoria regresa a nuestra conversación sobre el acuerdo prenupcial. Fue el domingo después de su cumpleaños, y estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina disfrutando un relajado desayuno… todos nosotros. Anthony, Annie, Eleanor, y yo estábamos debatiendo los méritos de la tocineta versus la salchicha, mientras Richard y Terry leían el periódico del domingo…

* * *

—Mira esto —chilla Mia mientras coloca su portátil en la mesa de la cocina en frente de nosotros—. Hay un artículo de chismes en el sitio web del Seattle Nooz sobre tu compromiso, Terry.

—¿Tan pronto? —dice Eleanor sorprendida. Luego su boca se presiona como si algo obviamente desagradable cruzara por su mente. Terry frunce el ceño.

Mia lee la columna en voz alta. "Nos han llegado comentarios aquí a The Nooz que el soltero más elegible de Seattle, _el_Terrence Grandchester, finalmente ha sido atrapado y suenan campanas de boda. ¿Pero quien es la afortunada, muy afortunada señorita? The Nooz está a la cacería. Pero apostamos a que tendrá un cojonudo acuerdo prenupcial."

Mia suelta una risita luego se detiene abruptamente mientras Terry la mira. El silencio desciende, y la atmosfera en la cocina Grandchester se hunde bajo cero.

_¡Oh __no!__¿Un __a__cuer__d__o __prenup__c__ia__l?_El pensamiento nunca ha cruzado mi mente. Trago, sintiendo toda la sangre drenar de mi cara. _¡__P__or __f__a__vor __ti__er__r__a__, __t__r__á__g__a__m__e __a__ho__r__a__! _Terry se mueve incómodamente en su silla mientras miro aprehensivamente hacia él.

—No —pronuncia hacia mí.

—Terry —dice Richard gentilmente.

—No voy a discutir esto otra vez —chasquea hacia Richard quien me mira nerviosamente y abre su boca para decir algo.

—¡No habrá acuerdo prenupcial! —Terry casi le grita y pensativamente vuelve a la lectura de su periódico, ignorando a todos los demás en la mesa. Ellos miran alternamente de mí a él… luego a cualquier lugar excepto a nosotros.

—Terry —murmuro—. Firmaré cualquier cosa que tú y el Sr. Grandchester quieran. —Por dios, no sería la primera vez que él me haga firmar algo. Terry levanta su mirada hacia mí.

—¡No! —gruñe. Palidezco una vez más.

—Es para protegerte.

—Terry, Candy… creo que deberían discutir esto en privado. —Nos reprende Eleanor. Mirando a Richard y Mia. Oh cielos, parece que ellos también están en problemas.

—Candy, esto no es sobre ti —murmura Richard tranquilizadoramente—. Y por favor llámame Richard.

Terry estrecha fríamente sus ojos hacia su padre y mi corazón se hunde. _D__e__m__o__n__i__os…__e__s__t__á r__e__a__l__m__e__n__t__e __m__ole__s__t__o_.

Todos estallan en una animada conversación, y Mia y Annie saltan para limpiar la mesa.

—Definitivamente prefiero la salchicha —exclama Anthony.

Miro abajo a mis nudillos. Mierda. Espero que el Sr. y la Sra. Grandchester no piensen que soy algún tipo de caza fortunas. Terry se acerca y agarra mis manos gentilmente en una de las suyas.

—Detente.

¿Cómo sabe él lo que estoy pensando?

—Ignora a mi padre —dice Terry de forma que sólo yo puedo escucharlo—. Él está realmente molesto con Elena. Esas cosas estaban todas dirigidas a mí. Desearía que mi madre hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada.

Sé que Terry todavía esta resentido de su "conversación" con Terry acerca de Elena anoche.

—Él tiene su punto Terry. Eres muy rico, y yo no estoy trayendo nada a nuestro matrimonio más que mis préstamos de estudiante.

Terry me mira, con sus ojos desolados.

—Candy, si me dejaras, también podrías llevartelo todo. Me dejaste una vez. Sé como se siente.

_¡__M__a__l__d__i__c__i__ón!_—Eso fue diferente —susurro, tocada por su emoción—. Pero… quizás quieras dejarme tú. —El pensamiento me pone enferma. Él resopla y sacude su cabeza con simulado disgusto.

—Terry, quizás yo haga algo excepcionalmente estúpido y tú… —miro abajo a mis nudillos, el dolor pica a través de mí, y no soy capaz de terminar la frase. Perder a Terry… _j__o__der_.

—Detente. Detente ahora. Este asunto está cerrado, Candy. No lo discutiremos otra vez. No habrá acuerdo prenupcial. Ni ahora, ni nunca — Me da una mirada de "déjalo ya", que me silencia. Luego se gira hacia Eleanor—. Mamá —dice él—, ¿podemos hacer la boda aquí?

Y él no lo mencionó de nuevo. De hecho en cada oportunidad trata de asegurarme que su riqueza… también, es mía. Tiemblo mientras recuerdo el loco festival de compras que Terry pidió que fuera con Caroline Acton, la asistente personal de compras de Niemans, para prepararme para la luna de miel. Nada más mi bikini costo quinientos cuarenta dólares. Quiero decir, es lindo, pero en serio, eso es una ridícula cantidad de dinero para cuatro trozos rectangulares de material.

* * *

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte —interrumpe Terry mi ensueño mientras retoma su lugar en la mesa.

—¿Acostumbrarme?

—Al dinero —dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_Oh, __C__i__ncue__n__t__a__, __q__u__i__zá__s __con __el __ti__e__m__p__o_. Empujo el plato de almendras saladas y castañas hacia él.

—Sus nueces, señor —digo con una cara tan seria como puedo manejar, tratando de traer algo de humor a nuestra conversación después de mis oscuros pensamientos y mi _p__a__so __en __f__a__lso _con la parte superior de mi bikini.

Él sonríe. —Estoy loco por ti —Toma una almendra, sus ojos brillando con humor malvado mientras disfruta mi pequeño chiste. Se lame los labios—. Bebe. Vamos a la cama.

_¿Qué?_

—Bebe —dice, sus ojos oscureciéndose. Oh Dios, la mirada que me da podría ser la responsable del calentamiento global. Levanto mi ginebra y vacío el vaso, sin quitar mis ojos de él. Su boca se abre, y veo la punta de su lengua entre sus dientes. Él sonríe lascivamente hacia mí. En un fluido movimiento, se pone de pie y se inclina sobre mí, descansando sus manos en los brazos de mi silla.

—Te voy a dar una lección. Ven. No orines. —Susurra en mi oído.

Me deja sin respiración. _¿No__or__i__nes?__Que__grosero_. Mi subconsciente levanta la vista de su libro _L__a__ s__ob__r__a__s __c__o__m__p__l__e__t__a__s __de __C__h__a__rles __D__i__c__k__ens, __vol.1 _con alarma.

—No es lo que piensas —Terry sonríe, extendiendo sus manos hacia mi—. Confía en mi —Se ve tan sexy y genial. ¿Como puedo resistir?

—Está bien —pongo mis manos en las suyas, porque, sinceramente, le confiaría mi vida. ¿Que tiene planeado? Mi corazón empieza a palpitar por la anticipación.

Me lleva a través de la cubierta y por las puertas hacia un lujoso salón, bellamente decorado, a lo largo de un pasillo estrecho, a través del comedor y bajando las escaleras hacia la cabina principal.

La cabina ha sido limpiada desde esta mañana y la cama está hecha. Es una habitación preciosa. Con dos portillas a los lados, estribor y los puertos delanteros, está elegantemente decorado con muebles de nogal oscuro con paredes de color crema y muebles en oro y rojo.

Terry libera mi mano, se quita la camiseta sobre su cabeza y la arroja sobre una silla. El sale de sus sandalias y se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos en un movimiento elegante. _Oh.__¿Me __c__a__n__s__a__ré __a__lgu__n__a __vez __de verlo desnudo?_Él es absolutamente magnifico y todo mío. Su piel brilla, ha estado tomado sol, también, y su pelo está mas largo, dejándose caer sobre su frente. Soy una chica muy, muy afortunada.

Agarra mi barbilla, tirando un poco para que deje de morder mi labio, y extiende su pulgar por mi labio inferior.

—Eso está mejor. —Él se da la vuelta y avanza hacia el impresionante armario que contiene su ropa. Saca dos pares de esposas de metal y una máscara de ojos del cajón de abajo.

_Espo__s__a__s_. Nunca hemos usado esposas. Echo un rápido y nervioso vistazo a la cama. ¿Donde demonios las va a poner? Se vuelve y me mira fijamente, sus ojos oscuros y luminosos.

—Esto puede ser bastante doloroso. Puede hacerte daño en la piel si tiras demasiado fuerte —él sostiene un par—. Pero realmente quiero usarlas en ti ahora.

_M__i__er__d__a_. Mi boca se seca.

—Aquí —él me acerca con gracia y me entrega un par—. ¿Quieres intentarlo tu primero?

El frío metal, se siente sólido. Vagamente, espero que nunca tenga que usar un par de ellas de verdad.

Terry me mira con atención.

—¿Donde están las llaves? —Mi voz es temblorosa. Extiende la palma de su mano, dejando al descubierto una pequeña llave metálica—. Está es para los dos pares. De hecho, para todos los pares.

_¿C__u__á__n__t__a__s __t__i__ene?_No recuerdo haber visto ninguna.

Me acaricia la mejilla con su dedo índice, arrastrándolo abajo hacia mi boca. Se inclina como si fuera a besarme.

—¿Quieres jugar? —dice, en voz baja, y todo en mi cuerpo se dirige al sur desplegando el deseo en lo mas profundo de mi vientre.

—Sí —respiro.

El sonríe. —Bien —planta un rápido beso en mi frente—. Vamos a necesitar una palabra de seguridad.

_¿Qué?_

—Decir _P__a__r__a_no será suficiente, ya que probablemente vas a decir eso, pero no querrás decirlo realmente. —Dirige su nariz hacia abajo por la mía, el único contacto entre nosotros.

Mi corazón empieza a golpear. _M__i__er__d__a_... ¿Como puede hacer eso con sólo palabras?

—Esto no va a doler. Va a ser intenso. Muy intenso, porque no te voy a dejar moverte, ¿entendido?

_Oh_. Eso suena tan caliente. My respiración va demasiado alta. _Joder, __es__t__o__y j__a__d__e__a__ndo __y__a_. Mi diosa interior tiene sus lentejuelas puestas y está empezando a bailar la rumba. Gracias a Dios estoy casada con este hombre, de lo contrario esto sería embarazoso.

Mis ojos van hacia abajo a su excitación.

—Está bien —mi voz es apenas audible.

—Elige una palabra, Candy.

_Oh..._

—Una palabra de seguridad —dice en voz baja.

—Helado —digo, jadeando.

—¿Helado? —dice, divertido

—Sí.

Sonríe cuando se inclina hacia atrás para mirarme. —Interesante elección. Levanta tus brazos.

Lo hago, y Terry agarra mi vestido de verano, sacándolo por encima de mi cabeza y lanzándolo al suelo. El extiende su mano, y le doy de nuevo las esposas. Coloca ambas en la mesita de noche junto con la venda para los ojos y tira de la colcha de la cama, dejándola caer al suelo.

—Date la vuelta.

Me giro, y él suelta la mi parte superior del bikini, dejándola caer al suelo.

—Mañana, yo te ataré esto —murmura y tira de la coleta en mi pelo, liberándolo. Lo agarra con una mano y tira suavemente de modo que doy un paso atrás contra él. Contra su pecho. Contra su erección. Jadeo mientras pone mi cabeza hacia un lado y me besa en el cuello.

—Has sido muy desobediente —murmura en mi oído, enviando deliciosos escalofríos a través de mi.

—Sí —le susurro.

—Humm. ¿Que vamos a hacer el respecto?

—Aprender a vivir con ello —suspiro. Sus suaves lánguidos besos me están volviendo salvaje. Sonríe contra mi cuello.

—Ah, Sra. Grandchester. Usted siempre siendo optimista.

Él se endereza. Toma mi cabello, con cuidado, dividiéndolo en tres montones, trenzándolos poco a poco, y luego atándolo al final. El tira de mi trenza y se inclina suavemente en mi oído. —Voy a darle una lección — murmura.

Moviéndose de repente, me agarra por la cintura, sentándose en la cama y poniéndome sobre su rodilla de modo que siento su erección contra mi vientre. Me golpea el trasero una vez, duro. Yo grito, y entonces estoy de espaldas en la cama, y él me está mirando, con sus ojos azules. Voy a arder.

—¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres? —El arrastra las yemas de sus dedos por encima de mi muslo de modo que siento un cosquilleo... en todas partes. Sin apartar sus ojos de mi, se levanta de la cama y agarra dos pares de esposas. Agarra mi pierna izquierda y ajusta un brazalete alrededor de mi tobillo.

_¡Oh!_

Levanta mi pierna derecha, repitiendo el proceso, así que tengo un par de esposas unidas a cada tobillo. Todavía no tengo ni idea de donde las va a enganchar.

—Siéntate —ordena y obedezco de inmediato—. Ahora abraza tus rodillas.

Pestañeo hacia él y luego pongo mis piernas en alto, frente de mí y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ellas. Él se agacha, levanta mi barbilla y planta un suave y húmedo beso en mis labios antes de poner la venda en mis ojos. No puedo ver nada, todo lo que puedo oír es mi respiración rápida y el sonido del agua chapoteando contra los costados de la embarcación mientras se mece suavemente en el mar.

_Oh __d__i__os_. Estoy tan excitada... ya.

—¿Cuál es la palabra de seguridad, Candy?

—Helado.

—Bien —Tomando mi mano izquierda, pone una esposa en mi muñeca y luego, repite el proceso con la derecha. Mi mano izquierda está atada a mi tobillo izquierdo, mi mano derecha a mi pierna derecha. No puedo estirar mis piernas. _Jode__r_.

—Ahora —Terry respira—, voy a follarte hasta que grites.

_¿Qué? _Y todo el aire sale de mi cuerpo.

El agarra mis dos talones y me tira hacia atrás de modo que caigo sobre la cama. No tengo más remedio que mantener las piernas flexionadas. Las esposas me aprietan y tiran. Él tenia razón... me aprietan casi al punto del dolor... Esto se siente raro, siendo atada y desvalida en un barco. Él separa mis tobillos y gimo.

Besa la cara interna de mi muslo, y quiero retorcerme, pero no puedo. No tengo ninguna opción de mover mis caderas. Mis pies están suspendidos. No me puedo mover. _M__i__er__d__a_.

—Vas a tener que absorber todo el placer, Candy. No te muevas — murmura mientras trepa por mi cuerpo, besándome en el borde de mi bikini. El desata los hilos de cada lado y los restos del material caen. Estoy desnuda y a su merced. El besa mi vientre, mordiendo mi ombligo con los dientes.

—Ah —suspiro. Esto va a ser difícil... no tenía ni idea. Traza suaves besos y pequeños mordiscos hasta mis pechos.

—Shhh... —Me tranquiliza—. Eres tan hermosa, Candy.

Gimo, frustrada. Normalmente yo estaría moviendo mis caderas, en respuesta a su contacto, pero no me puedo moverme. Gimo, tirando de mis esposas. El metal muerde mi piel.

—¡Auh! —Lloro. Pero realmente no me importa.

—Me vuelves loco —susurra—. Así que te voy a volver loca —Está descansando encima de mi, su peso sobre sus codos y vuelve su atención hacia mis pechos. Muerde, chupa, pellizca mis pezones entre sus dedos y pulgares, volviéndome loca. No se detiene. Es enloquecedor.

_Oh. __Por __f__a__vor_. Su erección empuja contra mí.

—Terry —le ruego y siento su sonrisa triunfante contra mi piel.

—¿Debería hacer que te corrieses de este modo? —murmura contra mi pezón, haciendo que se endurezca un poco más—. Sabes que puedo —él me chupa duro y grito, el placer golpea desde mi pecho directamente hacia mi ingle. Intento empujar las esposas, inundada por la sensación.

—Sí —gimo.

—Oh, nena, eso sería tan fácil.

—Oh... por favor.

—Shh... —Sus dientes raspan mi barbilla mientras arrastra sus labios a mi boca, y grito. Me besa. Su especializada lengua invade mi boca, saboreando, explorando, dominando, pero mi lengua se encuentra con la suya en desafío, retorciéndose contra la suya. Él sabe a ginebra fría y a Terry Grandchester, y huele a mar. Agarra mi barbilla, sosteniendo mi cabeza en su lugar.

—Espera, nena. Quiero que esperes —susurra contra mi boca.

—Quiero verte.

—Oh no, Candy. Sentirás más de esta forma —Y dolorosamente lento flexiona las caderas y se empuja parcialmente dentro de mí. Normalmente inclinaría mi pelvis a su encuentro, pero no me puedo mover. Él se retira.

—¡Ah! ¡Terry, por favor!

—¿Otra vez? —bromea, su voz ronca.

—¡Terry!

El empuja levemente dentro mi otra vez y se retira mientras me besa, sus dedos tirando de mi pezón. Es una sobrecarga de placer.

—¡No!

—¿Me necesitas, Candy?

—Sí —le ruego.

—Dímelo —murmura, su respiración es agitada, y él se burla de mi una vez mas. Dentro... y fuera.

—Te necesito —Lloro—. Por favor.

Oigo un suspiro suave contra mi oído.

—Y me tendrás, Candy.

Se eleva y se estrella contra mi. Yo grito, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, tirando de las restricciones mientras llego a mi dulce punto, y soy toda sensaciones, en todas partes... una dulce, dulce agonía, y no puedo moverme. Él sigue moviendo sus caderas en círculos, y el movimiento irradia muy dentro de mi.

—¿Porque me desafías, Candy?

—Terry, para...

Él se mueve dentro de mi otra vez, haciendo caso omiso de mi petición, saliendo lentamente de mi y volviendo a estrellarse en mi otra vez.

—Dime, ¿porqué? —gruñe, y soy vagamente conciente de que lo hace con los dientes apretados.

Lloro en un gemido incoherente... esto es demasiado.

—Dímelo.

—Terry...

—Candy, necesito saberlo.

El se estrella contra mi de nuevo, empujando tan profundo, y yo me estoy construyendo... La sensación es tan intensa, que me hunde, una espiral desde lo más profundo de mi vientre, a cada miembro, a cada sistema retenido por el metal.

—No lo sé —grito—. ¡Porque puedo! ¡Porque te amo! Por favor, Terry... Él gime en voz alta y se hunde profundo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y estoy perdida, tratando de absorber el placer. Es alucinante... mi cuerpo explota... intento estirar las piernas, para controlar el orgasmo inminente, pero no puedo... Me siento indefensa. Soy suya, sólo suya, para hacer lo que él quiera... Las lágrimas llenan mis ojos. Esto es… sólo es… demasiado intenso. No puedo detenerlo. No quiero detenerlo... Lo quiero... Lo quiero... Oh no, oh no... esto es demasiado...

—Eso es —gruñe Terry—. Siéntelo, nena.

Me vengo en torno a él, una y otra vez, dando vueltas y vueltas, gritando en voz alta mientras mi orgasmo acaba, abrasando a través de mi como un reguero de pólvora, consumiendo todo. Me retuerzo, lagrimas cayendo por mi cara- mi cuerpo queda sonando y agitado.

Y soy consciente de las rodillas de Terry, él sigue dentro de mí, arrastrándome en posición vertical sobre su regazo. Agarra mi cabeza con una mano y mi espalda con la otra, y se viene violentamente dentro de mi, mientras mi interior sigue temblando por las replicas. Me está drenando, es agotador, es el infierno... es el cielo. Su hedonismo se vuelve salvaje.

Terry me quita la venda de los ojos y me besa. Besa mis ojos, mi nariz, mis mejillas. Él besa mis lágrimas, agarrando mi cara entre sus manos.

—Te amo, Sra. Grandchester —él respira—, a pesar de que me haces enfadar, me siento tan vivo contigo —No tengo la energía suficiente para abrir bien los ojos o la boca y responder. Muy suavemente, me pone de nuevo en la cama y sale de mi.

Murmuro algunas palabras de protesta. Él sube a la cama y se deshace de las esposas. Cuando estoy libre, frota suavemente mis muñecas y tobillos, y luego se acuesta a mi lado otra vez, llevándome a sus brazos. Extiendo mis piernas. Oh, eso se siente bien. Me siento bien. Ese fue, sin duda, el clímax mas intenso que he tenido.

Hmm... una follada castigo de Terry Grandchester Cincuenta Tonos. Realmente debería portarme mal con más frecuencia.

Una apremiante necesidad de mi vejiga me despierta. Cuando abro los ojos, estoy desorientada. Afuera está oscuro. _¿Donde __e__s__t__o__y__? _¿Londres? ¿París? Oh, el barco. Siento su cabeceo y balanceo, y oigo el zumbido silencioso de los motores. Estamos en movimiento. _Que __ex__t__r__a__ñ__o_. Terry está a mi lado, trabajando en su ordenador portátil, vestido de manera informal con una camisa de lino blanco y pantalón chino, sus pies descalzos. Su cabello todavía está húmedo, y puedo oler, gracias a la ducha, su cuerpo limpio y el olor de Terry... _H__m__m_.

—Hola —murmura, mirando hacia mi, con sus ojos cálidos.

—Hola —Sonrío, sintiéndome de pronto tímida—. ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

—Sólo una hora más o menos.

—¿Nos estamos moviendo?

—Supuse que como cenamos fuera anoche y fuimos al ballet y al casino, cenaríamos esta noche en el barco. Una noche tranquila _à__d__e__ux (para dos)_.

Le sonrío —¿A dónde vamos?

—Cannes.

—Está bien —Me estiro, sintiendo la rigidez. Ninguna cantidad de entrenamiento con Claude podría haberme preparado para esta tarde.

Me levanto con cuidado, necesito ir al baño. Agarrando mi bata de seda, me apresuro a ponérmela. ¿Por que soy tan tímida? Siento los ojos de Terry en mi. Cuando lo miro, vuelve a su ordenador portátil, con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras distraídamente me lavo las manos, recordando la última noche en el casino, mi bata cae abierta. Me miro en el espejo, sorprendida.

_¡Joder!_¿Que me ha hecho?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA NOS VEMOS MAÑANA BYEEEE =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Miro directamente con horror a las marcas rojas sobre todos mis pechos. ¡Chupones! ¡Tengo chupones! Estoy casada con el hombre de negocios más respetado de Estados Unidos, y me ha dejado unos jodidos chupones. ¿Cómo no sentí cuando me los estuvo haciendo? Me sonrojo.

El hecho es que sé exactamente por qué: el señor orgásmico estaba usando sus habilidades sexuales de motricidad fina en mí.

Mi subconsciente mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna y hace un gesto de desaprobación, mientras mi diosa interna duerme en su silla larga, sin darse cuenta. Me quedo boquiabierta ante mi reflejo. Mis muñecas tienen un verdugón rojo, alrededor de donde estaban las esposas. Sin duda se volverá un moretón. Examino mis tobillos, más verdugones. Maldita sea, parece como si hubiese estado en alguna clase de accidente. Me miro, tratando de asimilar lo que veo. Mi cuerpo es tan diferente estos días. Ha cambiado sutilmente desde que lo conozco… me he puesto más delgada y en forma, y mi cabello está brillante y bien cortado. Mis uñas arregladas, mis pies también, mis cejas definidas y hermosamente formadas. Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy bien arreglada, excepto por esos horribles moretones de amor.

No quiero pensar sobre el acicalamiento en este momento. Estoy demasiado enfadada. ¿Cómo se atreve a marcarme de esta manera, como un adolescente? En el corto tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos, nunca me ha dejado chupones. Luzco como el infierno. Sé por qué lo está haciendo. Maldito controlador obsesivo. _¡__C__i__e__r__t__o! _Mi subconsciente pliega sus brazos bajo sus pequeños pechos. Salgo del baño privado y entro al vestidor, cuidadosamente evitando incluso una mirada en su dirección. Quitándome mi bata, me pongo una sudadera y una camisola. Deshago la trenza, tomo un cepillo del pequeño tocador y empiezo a cepillar mis nudos.

—Candy —dice Terry y escucho su ansiedad—. ¿Estás bien?

Lo ignoro. _¿Es__t__o__y __b__ien? __No, __no __lo __es__t__o__y_. Después de lo que me ha hecho, dudo que pueda usar un traje de baño, por no hablar de uno de mis bikinis ridículamente caros, por el resto de nuestra luna de miel. De pronto la idea se torna exasperante. ¿Cómo se _at__reve_? Le daré su _e__s__tá__s __b__i__en_. Hiervo mientras la furia pica a través de mí. ¡También puedo comportarme como una adolescente! Regresando al cuarto, le lanzo el cepillo, me giro, y me voy, pero no sin antes ver su expresión de sorpresa y su rápida reacción al alzar su brazo para proteger su cabeza de manera que el cepillo rebota en su antebrazo y cae en la cama.

Salgo hecha una furia de nuestra habitación, subo las escaleras y salgo a cubierta, escapando hacia la proa. Necesito espacio para calmarme. Está oscuro y el viento es cálido. La cálida brisa transporta el aroma del mediterráneo y la esencia de jazmines y buganvillas de la costa. La _F__ai__r __L__a__d__y _se desliza sin esfuerzo sobre el calmado océano cobalto, mirando a la lejana costa donde pequeñas luces guiñan y centellan. Tomo una profunda y tranquilizante respiración, y empiezo a calmarme. Me doy cuenta que está detrás de mi antes de escucharlo.

—Estás enfadada conmigo —susurra.

—¡No me jodas, Sherlock!

—¿Cómo de enfadada?

—En una escala de uno a diez, creo que cincuenta. Apropiado, ¿no?

—Así de enfadada. —Suena sorprendido e impresionado al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, cercana al enfado violento —digo a través de mis apretados dientes.

Se queda en silencio mientras me giro, con el ceño fruncido hacia él, observándome con ojos cautelosos y abiertos. Sé por su expresión y por el hecho de que no ha hecho movimiento alguno para tocarme, que está fuera de su terreno.

—Terry, tienes que dejar de pisarme los talones. Dejaste claro tu punto en la playa. De manera muy eficaz, tal y como recuerdo.

Se encoge de hombros minuciosamente.

—Bueno, no te quitarás de nuevo tu parte de arriba —murmura petulante.

¿Y esto justifica lo que me ha hecho? Lo miro ferozmente.

—No me gusta que dejes marcas en mí. Bueno, no todas estas, de cualquier forma. Es un gran limite —le siseo.

—No me gusta que te desnudes en público. Eso es un gran límite para mí —gruñe.

—Pensé que habíamos determinado eso —siseo entre dientes—. ¡Mírame!

—Me bajo mi camisola para revelar la parte superior de mis pechos. Terry me mira fijamente, sus ojos no abandonan mi rostro, su expresión cautelosa e incierta. No está acostumbrado a verme así de enfadada. ¿No puede ver lo que me ha hecho? ¿No puede ver cuán ridículo es? Quiero gritarle, pero me abstengo, no quiero empujarlo demasiado lejos. Sólo Dios sabe lo que haría. Finalmente suspira y pone sus manos hacia arriba en una expresión resignada y conciliadora.

—De acuerdo —dice, su voz apaciguada—, lo entiendo.

_¡Aleluy__a__!_

—Bien.

Desliza su mano a lo largo de mi cabello.

—Lo siento. Por favor no te enfades conmigo. —Finalmente, parece arrepentido, usando mis propias palabras en mi contra.

—A veces eres como un adolescente —le regaño tercamente, pero el enfado se ha ido de mi voz, y lo sabe. Se acerca y tentativamente levanta su mano para poner un mecho detrás de mi oreja.

—Lo sé —reconoce suavemente—, tengo mucho que aprender.

Las palabras del Dr. Flynn regresan a mi… _E__m__o__c__i__o__n__a__l__m__e__n__te, __Terry __es un __a__dolesce__n__t__e, __Candy. __Él __a__n__uló __t__o__t__a__l__m__e__n__t__e __e__s__a __f__a__se __en __su __v__i__d__a__. __H__a conce__n__t__r__a__do __t__o__d__a__s __s__us __energ__í__a__s __en __t__r__i__u__n__f__a__r __en __el __m__undo __de __l__os __nego__c__i__os,__y t__i__ene __t__odo __má__s __a__l__l__á __de __lo __espe__r__a__do. __Su __m__u__ndo __e__m__o__c__i__o__n__a__l __t__i__e__ne __que __ponerse __a__l d__í__a__._

Mi corazón se deshiela un poco.

—Ambos tenemos que hacerlo —suspiro y cautelosamente levanto mi mano, poniéndola sobre su corazón. No se encoge como lo hacía antes, pero se pone rígido. Pone su mano sobre la mía y muestra su tímida sonrisa.

—Acabo de aprender que tiene un buen brazo y buena puntería, Sra. Grandchester. Nunca lo habría imaginado, pero entonces constantemente la subestimo. Siempre me sorprende.

Alzo una ceja hacia él.

—Práctica de tiro con Ray. Puedo dar un disparo derecho, Sr. Grandchetser, y haría bien en recordar eso.

—Me esforzaré por hacerlo, Sra. Grandchester, o me aseguraré que todos los objetos proyectiles potenciales estén clavados y que no tenga acceso a un arma. —Sonríe.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, entrecerrando mis ojos.

—Soy inventiva.

—Eso eres —susurra, suelta mi mano y envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor. Acercándome para darme un abrazo, clava su nariz en mi cabello. Envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo cerca, y siento la tensión dejar su cuerpo mientras me olisquea.

—¿Estoy perdonado?

—¿Lo estoy yo? Siento su sonrisa.

—Sí —responde.

—Ídem.

Nos quedamos ahí sosteniéndonos el uno al otro. Mi resentimiento olvidado. Huele bien, adolescente o no. ¿Cómo puedo resistirme a él?

—¿Hambrienta? —dice después de un momento. Tengo mis ojos cerrados y mi cabeza contra su pecho.

—Sí. Famélica. Toda la… eh… actividad me ha producido apetito. Pero no estoy vestida para cenar. —Estoy segura que mi sudadera y mi camisola serían mal vistos en un comedor.

—Te ves bien para mi, Candy. Además, es nuestro barco durante toda la semana. Podemos vestirnos como queramos. Piensa en cómo vestir el martes en el _C__ô__t__e__d__'__Azu__r_. De cualquier forma, creo que comeremos en la cubierta.

—Sí, eso me gustaría.

Me besa, un merecido beso de perdóname, y luego nos paseamos de la mano hacia la proa, donde nuestra sopa de gazpacho nos espera.

El camarero nos sirve el _cr__è__m__e brulée_y se retira discretamente.

—¿Por qué siempre trenzas mi cabello? —le pregunto a Terry por curiosidad. Estamos sentados el uno frente al otro, mi pierna enroscada en torno a la suya. Se detiene cuando está a punto de levantar su cuchara para postres y frunce el ceño.

—No quiero que tu cabello se enrede con nada —dice tranquilamente, por un instante está perdido en su pensamiento—. Costumbre, creo — reflexiona. De pronto frunce el ceño y sus ojos se abren, sus pupilas se dilatan alarmadas.

_¡__M__i__er__d__a__! __¿Qué __h__a __r__ecor__d__a__do? _Es algo doloroso, algún recuerdo de su infancia, supongo. No quiero recordarle eso. Inclinándome, pongo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—No importa. No necesito saberlo. Sólo tenía curiosidad. —Le dirijo una cálida y tranquilizadora sonrisa. Su mirada es cautelosa, pero después de un instante visiblemente se relaja, su alivio es evidente. Me inclino para besar la esquina de su labio.

—Te amo —murmuro, y profesa esa tímida sonrisa de corazón adolorido, y me derrito—. Siempre te amaré, Terry.

—Y yo a ti —dice suavemente.

—¿A pesar de mi desobediencia? —Alzo una ceja.

—Debido a tu desobediencia, Candy. —Sonríe.

Introduzco mi cuchara a través de la capa de azúcar quemada y sacudo mi cabeza. ¿Alguna vez entenderé a este hombre? Mmm… este _cr__è__m__e __brulée _está delicioso.

Una vez que el camarero se ha llevado los platos, Terry toma la botella de rosé y llena de nuevo mi vaso. Me aseguro de que estemos solos y pregunto:

—¿Qué pasa con la cosa de no ir al baño?

—¿En serio quieres saberlo? —Medio sonríe, sus ojos encendidos con un brillo obsceno.

—¿Lo hago? —Lo miro a través de mis pestañas mientras tomo un sorbo del vino.

—Cuanto más llena tu vejiga, más intenso será tu orgasmo, Candy. Me ruborizo.

—Oh. Ya veo. —Santa mierda, eso explica un montón.

Sonríe, luciendo sabelotodo. ¿Estaré siempre detrás del señor experto en sexo?

—Sí, bueno… —Desesperadamente divagando para cambiar de tema. Se compadece de mí.

—¿Qué quieres hacer el resto de la noche? —gira su cabeza y me dirige su sonrisa ladeada.

_Lo __que __s__e__a __que __t__ú __qu__i__e__r__a__s, __Terry. __¿__P__oner __a __prue__b__a __de __n__u__evo __t__u __t__eor__í__a__?_

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sé lo que quiero hacer —murmura. Alzando su vaso de vino, levanta su mano y me la ofrece—. Ven.

Tomo su mano y me lleva al salón principal.

Su iPod está en la base de los altavoces en el vestidor. Lo enciende y escoge una canción.

—Baila conmigo. —Me toma en sus brazos.

—Si insistes.

—Insisto, Sra. Grandchester.

Una seductora y cursi melodía empieza. ¿Es un ritmo latino? Terry me sonríe y empieza a moverse, arrastrando mis pies y llevándome con él alrededor del salón.

Un hombre con una voz como caramelo derretido caliente canta. Es una canción que conozco pero no puedo reconocer. Terry me baja, y grito en sorpresa y luego doy una risita. Sonríe, sus ojos llenos de humor. Luego me levanta y me da una vuelta bajo su brazo.

—Bailas muy bien —digo—, es como si yo pudiera bailar.

Me da una sonrisa de esfinge pero no dice nada, y me pregunto si es porque está pensando en ella… la Sra. Leagan, la mujer que le enseñó cómo bailar, y cómo follar. Ella no ha cruzado mi mente por un tiempo. Terry no la ha mencionado desde su cumpleaños, y hasta donde sé, su relación de negocios se terminó. Pero, de mala gana, tengo que admitir… que fue una buena maestra.

Me baja de nuevo y planta un suave beso en mis labios.

—Extrañaría tu amor —murmuro, repitiendo la letra de la canción.

—Yo extrañaría más que tu amor —dice y me da de nuevo una vuelta. Luego canturrea palabras suavemente en mi oído haciéndome desvanecer.

La canción termina y Terry baja su mira hasta mí, sus ojos oscuros y luminosos, todo el humor se ha ido, y de pronto estoy sin aliento.

—¿Vendrías a la cama conmigo? —susurra y su sincera suplica aprieta mi corazón.

_Terry,__m__e __escuc__h__a__s__t__e __de__c__i__r __Ace__p__t__o __h__ace __dos __s__e__ma__n__a__s __y __m__e__d__i__a_. Pero sé que ésta es su manera de disculparse y de asegurarse de que todo está bien entre nosotros después de nuestra discusión.

Cuando despierto el sol brilla a través de las ventanas y el agua refleja patrones brillantes sobre el techo de la habitación. Terry no está en ningún lugar. Me estiro y sonrío. Mmm… tomaré un día de una follada castigo seguida por sexo de reconciliación, algún día. Me maravillo por lo que es ir a la cama con dos hombres distintos: Terry enfadado y el Terry dulce "déjame pedirte perdón de la manera en la que puedo". Es complicado decidir cuál de los dos me gusta más.

Me levanto y me dirijo al baño. Abriendo la puerta, encuentro dentro a Terry afeitándose, desnudo a excepción de la toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas. Se gira y sonríe, inmutado porque lo hubiese interrumpido. He descubierto que Terry nunca le pondría seguro a la puerta si es la única persona en el cuarto, la razón por la cual da que pensar, y una en la que no quiero insistir.

—Buenos días, Sra. Grandchester —dice, irradiando buen humor.

—Buenos días a ti. —Le sonrío de vuelta mientras le observo afeitarse. Amo verlo afeitarse. Levanta su barbilla y se afeitaba bajo ella, dando largos y deliberados movimientos, y me encuentro inconscientemente imitando sus acciones. Tirando de mi labio superior hacia abajo como él lo hace, para afeitar el espacio entre su labio y su nariz. Se gira y me sonríe, la mitad de su rostro aún cubierta con jabón de afeitar.

—¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? —pregunta.

_Oh,__Terry, podr__í__a obser__v__a__r__t__e por ho__r__a__s__._

—Uno de mis momentos favoritos —murmuro, y él se inclina y me besa rápidamente, untando jabón de afeitar en mi rostro.

—¿Debería hacerlo por ti de nuevo? —susurra perversamente y levanta la cuchilla.

Aprieto mis labios hacia él.

—No —murmuro, pretendiendo estar de mal humor—, me haré la cera la próxima vez. —Recuerdo la alegría de Terry en Londres cuando descubrió que durante su reunión, por curiosidad me había rasurado mi vello púbico. Por supuesto no lo había hecho de acuerdo a los altos estándares del Señor Exigente.

* * *

—¿Qué diablos has hecho? —exclama Terry. No puede alejar su entretenido horror de sí mismo. Se sienta en la cama de nuestra suite en el Hotel Browns cerca a Piccadilly, enciende la lámpara de la mesita de noche y baja su mirada, su boca forma una _O_. Debe ser media noche. Me ruborizo del color de las sábanas del cuarto de juegos y trato de bajar mi vestido de satén para que no pueda verme. Toma mi mano para detenerme.

—¡Candy!

—Yo… eh… me rasuré.

—Puedo verlo. ¿Por qué? —Está sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cubro mi rostro con mis manos. ¿Por qué estoy tan apenada?

—Oye —dice suavemente y aleja mi mano—, no lo escondas. —Está mordiendo su labio para no reírse—. Dime por qué. —Sus ojos bailando de alegría. ¿Por qué lo encuentra tan divertido?

—Deja de burlarte de mí.

—No me burlo de ti. Lo siento. Yo… estoy encantado —dice.

—Oh…

—Dime, ¿por qué?

Tomé un respiro profundo.

—Esta mañana, después de que te fuiste a tu reunión, tomé una ducha y estaba recordando todas tus reglas.

Parpadea. El humor en su expresión se ha desvanecido, y me mira cautelosamente.

—Estaba marcándolas una a una y cómo me sentía con respecto a ellas, y recordé el salón de belleza, y pensé… que esto te gustaría. No fui lo suficientemente valiente para hacerme la cera. —Mi voz desaparece en un susurro.

Él me mira fijamente, sus ojos brillando… esta vez no con diversión hacia mi locura, sino con amor.

—Oh, Candy —suspira. Se inclina y me besa suavemente—. Me seduces — susurra contra mis labios y me besa una vez más, tomando mi cara con ambas manos.

Después de un instante sin aliento, se retira y levanta un hombro. La diversión regresa.

—Creo que debería hacer una minuciosa inspección de su trabajo, Sra. Grandchester.

—¿Qué? No. —_¡__T__i__e__ne __que __e__s__t__a__r __br__o__m__e__a__ndo! _Me cubro, protegiendo mi recientemente deforestada área.

—Oh, no lo harás, Candy. —Toma mis manos y las aleja, moviéndose ágilmente para estar entre mis piernas y sostener mis manos a los lados. Me da una abrasadora mirada que podría encender una mecha, pero antes de que me encienda, se inclina y roza con sus labios mi vientre desnudo directamente hasta mi sexo. Me retuerzo debajo de él, de mala gana resignada por mi destino.

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Terry planta un beso en donde, hasta esta mañana, tenía vello púbico, luego raspa su erizada barbilla a lo largo de mi.

—¡Ah! —exclamo. _G__u__a__u…__eso es sen__s__i__b__l__e_.

Los ojos de Terry se clavan en los míos, llenos de lascivo deseo.

—Creo que fallaste un poco —murmura y tira con suavidad, justo debajo a la derecha.

—Oh… maldición —murmuro, esperando que esto ponga fin a su escrutinio, francamente intrusivo.

—Tengo una idea. —Salta desnudo de la cama y se dirige al baño.

_¿Qué__d__e__m__o__n__i__os__e__s__t__á__h__a__c__i__endo?_Regresa momentos después, trayendo un vaso de agua, una jarra, mi cuchilla, su cepillo de afeitar, jabón y una toalla. Pone todo en la mesa de noche y baja la mirada hacia mí, sosteniendo la toalla.

_¡Oh__no!_Mi subconsciente cierra de golpe su "_Obr__a__s__c__o__m__pl__e__ta__s_" de Charles Dickens, salta de su silla, y pone sus manos en sus caderas.

—No, no, no —chillo.

—Sra. Grandchester, si un trabajo ha de ser hecho, merece ser bien hecho. Levante sus caderas. —Sus ojos brillan como una tormenta de verano azul.

—¡Terry! No vas a depilarme. Ladea su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Me ruborizo… ¿No es obvio?

—Porque… simplemente es muy…

—¿Intimo? —susurra—. Candy, estoy ansioso de intimidad contigo, lo sabes. Además, después de algunas de las cosas que has hecho, ahora no te pongas delicada conmigo. Y conozco esta parte de tu cuerpo mejor que tú.

Quedo boquiabierta ante él. De todos los arrogantes… cierto, lo hace. Sin embargo…

—Simplemente está mal. —Mi voz es remilgada y llorona.

—Esto no está mal, es excitante.

_¿Ex__c__i__t__a__n__t__e? ¿En se__r__io?_

—¿Esto te excita? —No puedo evitar el asombro en mi voz. Bufa.

—¿No me crees? —Baja su mirada hacia su erección—. Quiero depilarte — susurra.

Oh, qué demonios. Me recuesto, tirando mi brazo sobre mi rostro para no ver.

—Si te hace feliz, Terry. Adelante. Eres muy extraño —murmuro, mientras alzo mis caderas, y el desliza la toalla debajo de mí. Besa mi entrepierna.

—Oh, nena, cuánta razón tienes.

Escucho el chapoteo del agua cuando hunde la brocha de afeitar en el vaso de agua, luego el suave remolino de la brocha en el recipiente. Toma mi tobillo izquierdo y separa mis piernas, y la cama se hunde cuando él se sienta entre ellas.

—Realmente me gustaría atarte en este momento —murmura.

—Prometo quedarme quieta.

—Bien.

Jadeo cuando desliza la brocha sobre mi pubis. Está tibio. El agua en el recipiente debe estar caliente. Me retuerzo un poco. Hace cosquillas… pero de buena manera.

—No te muevas —Terry me amonesta y aplica de nuevo la brocha—. O _t__e_ataré —añade sombríamente, y un delicioso estremecimiento baja por mi columna.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —pregunto tentativamente, cuando alcanza la cuchilla.

—No.

—Oh. Bien. —Sonrío.

—Otra primera vez, Sra. Grandchester.

—Mmm. Me gustan las primeras veces.

—A mi también, aquí vamos. —Y con una dulzura que me sorprende, desliza la cuchilla sobre mi sensible piel—.Quédate quieta —dice distraídamente, y sé que está muy concentrado.

Toma tan sólo unos minutos antes de que tome la toalla y limpie el exceso de espuma.

—Listo… es más o menos como debe ser —medita, y finalmente levanto mi brazo para mirarlo mientras se sienta para admirar su trabajo.

—¿Feliz? —pregunto, mi voz ronca.

—Mucho. —Sonríe perversamente y lentamente desliza un dedo en mi interior.

—Pero eso fue divertido —dijo, sus ojos burlándose suavemente.

* * *

—Quizás para ti. —Trato de poner mala cara, pero él tiene razón… fue… excitante.

—Creo recordar que después fue muy satisfactorio. —Terry vuelve para terminar su afeitado. Le echo un vistazo rápido a mis dedos. Si, lo fue. No tenía ni idea de que la ausencia de vello púbico podía marcar tanta diferencia.

—Hey, sólo estoy bromeando. ¿No es eso lo que los esposos que están perdidamente enamorados de sus esposas hacen? —Terry ladea mi barbilla y me mira, sus ojos de repente llenos de aprehensión mientras se esfuerza por leer mi expresión.

Hmmm… tiempo de retribución.

—Siéntate —murmuro.

Parpadea hacia mí, sin entender. Lo empujo gentilmente hacia el taburete blanco en el baño. Se sienta, mirándome perplejo, y tomo la navaja de afeitar.

—Candy —advierte al darse cuenta de mi intención. Me agacho y lo beso.

—Cabeza hacia atrás —le susurro.

Él duda.

—Ojo por ojo, Sr. Grandchester.

Me mira con cautelosa, divertida incredulidad. —¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —pregunta, en voz baja. Niego lentamente, deliberadamente, tratando de lucir tan seria como sea posible. Él cierra sus ojos, sacude su cabeza y luego inclina la cabeza hacia atrás en rendición.

_S__a__n__ta __mi__er__d__a__, __v__a __a __pe__r__m__it__i__r __que __lo __a__f__e__it__e_. Mi diosa interna flexiona y extiende los brazos hacia afuera, sus dedos entrelazados, las palmas hacia afuera, calentando. Tentativamente deslizo mi mano en el cabello húmedo de la frente, sujetándolo con fuerza para mantenerlo quieto. Él aprieta los ojos cerrados y abre los labios mientras inhala. Muy suavemente, le acaricio con la navaja desde su cuello hasta su barbilla, dejando al descubierto un camino de piel debajo de la espuma. Terry exhala.

—¿Pensaste que iba a hacerte daño?

—Nunca sé lo que vas a hacer, Candy. Pero no, no intencionalmente.

Paso la navaja arriba por su cuello, otra vez, abriendo un camino más amplio en la espuma.

—Nunca te heriría intencionalmente, Terry.

Abre sus ojos y cierra sus brazos a mí alrededor mientras yo suavemente paso la afeitadora por su mejilla hacia el comienzo de su patilla.

—Lo sé —dice, inclinando su cabeza, así puedo afeitar el resto de su mejilla. Dos trazos más y habré terminado.

—Todo listo, y ni una gota de sangre derramada. —Sonrío orgullosamente. Él pasa la mano por mi pierna así mi camisón sube por mi muslo y me empuja sobre su regazo para que esté sentada sobre él. Me estabilizo con mis manos sobre sus brazos. Él es realmente musculoso.

—¿Puedo llevarte a algún lugar hoy?

—¿No tomaremos sol? —Arqueo una ceja.

Se lame los labios nerviosamente. —No. No tomaremos sol hoy. Pensé que quizás prefieras eso.

—Bueno, ya me has cubierto de chupones y efectivamente dado al traste con eso, seguro, ¿por qué no?

Sabiamente opta por ignorar mi tono. —Es un viaje, pero por lo que he leído vale la pena una visita. Mi padre nos recomendó visitarlo. Es una aldea llamada Saint Paul de Vence. Hay algunas galerías ahí. Pensé que podríamos escoger algunas pinturas o esculturas para la casa nueva, si encontramos algo que nos guste.

_S__a__n__ta __mi__er__d__a_. Me inclino hacia atrás y lo miro. Arte… él quiere comprar arte. ¿Cómo puedo comprar arte?

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—No sé nada de arte, Terry.

Se encoge de hombros y me sonríe indulgentemente. —Sólo compraremos lo que nos guste. No es acerca de invertir.

_¿__I__nve__r__t__i__r? Jesús._

—¿Qué? —dice de nuevo. Niego con la cabeza.

—Mira, sé que tomamos los dibujos del arquitecto el otro día, pero no hay nada de malo en buscar, y la ciudad es un lugar antiguo, medieval.

Oh, _l__a _arquitecto, el tenía que recordármela… una buena amiga de Anthony, Gia Matteo. Durante nuestras reuniones, _el__l__a_ha estado sobre Terry como un sarpullido.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —exclama Terry. Niego—. Dime —me insta.

¿Cómo puedo decirle que no me gusta Gia? Mi disgusto es irracional. No quiero ser la esposa celosa.

—¿Todavía estás molesta por lo que hice ayer? —Suspira y acaricia su cara entre mis pechos.

—No. Tengo hambre —murmuro, sabiendo bien que esto lo distraerá de esta línea de preguntas.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —Me libera de su regazo y se pone de pie.

Saint Paul de Vence es una aldea medieval fortificada en la cima de una colina, uno de los lugares más pintorescos que he visto nunca. Paseo del brazo con Terry a través de las estrechas calles empedradas, mi mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts. Taylor y Gaston o Philippe, no puedo decir cuál es la diferencia entre ellos, caminan detrás de nosotros. Pasamos una plaza cubierta de árboles, donde tres ancianos, uno lleva una boina tradicional a pesar del calor, están jugando petanca. Está muy concurrida por los turistas, pero me siento a gusto metida debajo del brazo de Terry. Hay tanto que ver: pequeños callejones y pasadizos que conducen a patios con fuentes de piedra, antiguas y modernas esculturas y fascinantes pequeñas boutiques y tiendas.

En la primera galería, Terry mira distraídamente a unas fotografías eróticas frente a nosotros. Son obras de Florence D'elle: mujeres desnudas en varias poses.

—No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente —murmuro con desaprobación. Me hacen pensar en la caja que encontré en su armario, nuestro armario. Me pregunto si las destruyó.

—Yo tampoco —dice Terry, sonriéndome. Toma mi mano y paseamos hacia el siguiente artista. Ociosamente, me pregunto si después de todo debería dejarle tomarme fotos. Mi diosa interna asiente frenéticamente en aprobación.

La siguiente exhibición es una pintora que se especializa en arte figurativo, frutas y verduras de muy cerca y con colores vivos y gloriosos.

—Me gustan esas —señalo tres cuadros de pimientos—. Me recuerdan a ti picando vegetales en mi apartamento. —Me río. La boca de Terry se tuerce en su intento fallido de esconder su diversión.

—Pensé que había manejado eso competentemente —murmura—. Era sólo un poco lento, y de todas maneras —me empuja en un abrazo—, estabas distrayéndome. ¿Dónde los pondrías?

—¿Qué?

Terry olisquea mi oreja. —Los cuadros, ¿dónde las pondrías? — muerde mi lóbulo y lo siento en mi ingle.

—Cocina —murmuro.

—Hmm. Buena idea, Sra. Grandchester.

Me acerco al precio. Cinco mil euros cada uno _¡__S__a__n__ta __M__i__er__d__a!_

—¡Son muy caros! —jadeo.

—¿Y? —Él me olisquea de nuevo—. Tienes que acostumbrarte, Candy. —Me libera y se pasea hacia la mesa donde una mujer vestida completamente de blanco está de pie boquiabierta ante él. Quiero poner los ojos en blanco, pero volví mi atención a los cuadros. Cinco mil euros… Jesús.

Hemos terminado el almuerzo y nos relajamos tomando un café en el hotel Le Saint Paul. La vista del campo de los alrededores es impresionante. Viñedos y campos de girasoles forman un mosaico en la llanura, salpicado aquí y allá con pulcras pequeñas casas de campo francesas. Es un día hermoso, tan claro que podemos ver todo el camino hasta el mar, brillando tenuemente en el horizonte. Terry interrumpe mi ensoñación.

—Me preguntaste por qué trenzo tu cabello —murmura. Su tono me alarma. Parece… culpable.

—Sí. —_Oh __mi__er__d__a_.

—La perra drogadicta me dejaba jugar con su cabello, creo. No sé si es un recuerdo o un sueño.

_¡Wh__o__a__! Su __ma__dre __b__i__o__ló__g__i__c__a__._

Él me mira, su expresión indescifrable. Mi corazón salta hasta mi boca.

¿Qué digo cuando dice cosas como esta?

—Me gusta que juegues con mi cabello. —Mi voz es suave y vacilante. Parpadea, sus ojos están muy abiertos y asustados.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —es la verdad. Alcanzo su mano y la agarro—. Creo que amabas a tu madre biológica, Terry. —Sus ojos se abren aún más y me mira sin inmutarse, sin decir nada.

_S__a__n__ta __mi__er__d__a_. ¿He ido demasiado lejos? _D__i __a__lgo, __C__i__ncue__n__t__a__,__por __f__a__vo__r_. Pero sigue estando en absoluto silencio, mirándome con insondables ojos azules, mientras que el silencio se extiende entre nosotros. Parece perdido.

Mira abajo a mi mano sobre la suya y frunce el ceño.

—Di algo —susurro, porque no puedo soportar el silencio más tiempo. Parpadea y luego sacude su cabeza, exhalando profundamente.

—Vamos. —Suelta mi mano y se pone de pie. Su expresión es precaria.

¿Me he pasado de la raya? No tengo ni idea. Mi corazón se hunde y no sé si decir algo más o simplemente dejarlo ir. Decido lo segundo y lo sigo obedientemente saliendo del restaurante. En la estrecha calle encantadora, toma mi mano.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

_¡Él __h__a__b__l__a__!_Y no está molesto conmigo, gracias al cielo. Exhalo, aliviada, y me encojo de hombros. —Estoy alegre de que todavía me hables.

—Sabes que no me gusta hablar de esa mierda. Está hecho. Terminado — dice tranquilamente.

_No, __Terry, __no __lo __e__s__t__á_. El pensamiento me entristece, y por primera vez me pregunto si esto alguna vez terminará. Él siempre será Cincuenta Sombras… mi Cincuenta Sombras. ¿Quiero que cambie? No, no realmente, sólo en la medida en que quiero que se sienta amado. Echándole un vistazo, me tomo un momento para admirar su belleza cautivadora… y él es mío. Y no es solo el atractivo de su fino rostro y su cuerpo que me ha hechizado. Es lo que hay detrás de la perfección lo que me atrae, que me llama… su alma frágil, dañada.

Me da esa mirada, por debajo de la nariz, entre divertido y cuidadoso, totalmente sexy y luego me mete bajo su brazo, y nos abrimos paso a través de los turistas hacia el lugar donde Philippe/Gaston ha aparcado el amplio Mercedes. Deslizo mi mano en el bolsillo trasero de los shorts de Terry, agradecida de que no esté enfadado conmigo por mi presunción. Pero, honestamente, ¿qué niño de cuatro años no ama a su madre sin importar lo mala madre que sea? Suspiro profundamente y lo abrazo más. Sé que detrás de nosotros el equipo de seguridad está al acecho, y me pregunto ociosamente si han comido.

Terry se detiene frente a una pequeña boutique de venta de joyería fina, mira el escaparate y luego hacia mí. Alcanza mi mano libre, y pasa su pulgar a lo largo de la desteñida marca roja de las esposas, inspeccionándolas.

—No duele. —Lo tranquilizo. Se retuerce de manera que mi otra mano está libre de su bolsillo. La agarra también, girándola suavemente para examinar mi muñeca. El reloj Omega de platino que me dio en el desayuno de nuestra primera mañana en Londres esconde la línea roja. La inscripción todavía me hace desmayar.

_Candy_

_Eres __mi M__á__s, Mi Amor,__Mi Vida Terry._

A pesar de todo, de todas sus cincuenta sombras, mi esposo puede ser muy romántico. Miro hacia las tenues marcas en mi muñeca. Por otra parte, algunas veces puede ser feroz. Liberando mi mano derecha, inclina mi barbilla con los dedos y examina mi expresión, sus ojos muy abiertos y afligidos.

—No duelen —repito. Tira de mi mano a sus labios y planta un suave beso de disculpa en el interior de mi muñeca.

—Ven —dice y me lleva dentro de la tienda.

—Toma. —Terry sostiene abierta la pulsera de platino de filigrana que acaba de comprar. Es exquisita, tan delicadamente elaborada, la filigrana en forma de pequeñas flores abstractas con pequeños diamantes en su centro. La sujeta alrededor de mi muñeca. Es amplia y la pulsera oculta las marcas rojas. _T__a__m__b__i__én __co__s__t__ó __a__l__r__ededor __de __q__u__i__nce __mi__l __euro__s_, creo, aunque no podía seguir la conversación en francés con el vendedor. Nunca he usado algo tan caro.

—Ahí, eso está mejor —murmura.

—¿Mejor? —susurro, mirando los luminosos ojos azules, consiente de que el vendedor delgado como un palo nos mira con una celosa y desaprobadora mirada en su rostro.

—Sabes por qué —dice Terry con incertidumbre.

—No necesito esto. —Sacudo mi muñeca y la pulsera se mueve. Atrapa la luz de la tarde que entra por la ventana de la boutique y pequeños arcoíris brillantes bailan fuera de los diamantes en las paredes de la tienda.

—Yo sí —dice con amarga sinceridad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesita esto? ¿Se siente culpable? ¿Acerca de qué? ¿Las marcas? ¿Su madre biológica? ¿No confiar en mí? _Oh, C__i__ncue__n__t__a__._

—No, Terry, tu no. Ya me has dado mucho. Una luna de miel mágica, Londres, Paris, la Cote D'Azur… y tú. Soy una chica muy afortunada — susurro y sus ojos se suavizan.

—No, Candy, yo soy un hombre afortunado.

—Gracias. —Estirándome en puntas de pie, pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso… no por darme el brazalete, sino por ser mío.

De vuelta en el coche está reflexivo, contemplando los campos de brillantes girasoles, sus cabezas siguiendo y disfrutando el sol de la tarde. Uno de los gemelos, creo que Gaston, está conduciendo y Taylor está a su lado. Terry está cavilando sobre algo. Alcanzándolo, estrecho su mano, dándole un tranquilizador apretón. Se voltea a mirarme, antes de soltar mi mano y acariciar mi rodilla. Estoy usando una falda corta de etiqueta, azul y blanca, y una camisa azul ajustada, sin mangas. Terry duda, y no sé si su mano va a viajar arriba a mi muslo o abajo por mi pierna. Me tenso con anticipación ante la gentil caricia de sus dedos y mi respiración se detiene. _¿Qué__ v__a __a __h__a__cer?_Elige abajo, de repente agarra mi tobillo y tira de mi pie a su regazo. Giro mi espalda así estoy enfrentándolo en la parte trasera del coche.

—Quiero el otro, también.

Miro nerviosamente hacia Taylor y a Gaston, cuyos ojos están decididamente en el camino adelante, y sitúo mi otro pie en su regazo. Sus ojos fríos, alcanza y presiona un botón localizado en su puerta. Frente a nosotros, una pantalla de privacidad ligeramente tintada se desliza de un panel, y diez segundos más tarde estamos efectivamente por nuestra cuenta. Wow… no es de extrañar que la parte trasera de este coche tenga tanto espacio para las piernas.

—Quiero mirar tus tobillos. —Terry ofrece su tranquila explicación. Su mirada inquieta. ¿Las marcas de las esposas? _Por __D__i__o__s_… pensé que habíamos lidiado con esto. Si hay marcas, están ocultas por las correas de las sandalias. No recuerdo haber visto ninguna esta mañana. Gentilmente, acaricia con su dedo pulgar hacia arriba de mi empeine derecho, haciéndome retorcer. Una sonrisa juega en sus labios y con destreza deshace las correas y su sonrisa se desvanece cuando se confronta a las marcas de color rojo más oscuro.

—No duele —murmuro. Me mira y su expresión es triste, su boca en una línea fina. Asiente una vez como si estuviera tomando mi palabra mientras sacudo mi sandalia suelta para que caiga al suelo, pero sé que lo he perdido. Esta distraído y melancólico otra vez, mecánicamente acariciando mis pies mientras se aleja para mirar por la ventanilla del coche, una vez más.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —pregunto en voz baja. Me mira y se encoge de hombros.

—No esperaba sentirme como me siento mirando estas marcas —dice.

_¡Oh! _¿Reticente un minuto y comunicativo al siguiente? ¿Cómo…? _¡__C__i__ncue__n__t__a__!_¿Cómo puedo mantenerme al día con él?

—¿Cómo _t__e _sientes?

Él me mira, sus ojos sombríos. —Incómodo —murmura.

_¡Oh, __no!_Desabrocho mi cinturón de seguridad y me deslizo más cerca de él, dejando los pies en su regazo. Quiero subirme a su regazo y sostenerlo, y lo haría, si sólo estuviera Taylor al frente. Pero saber de Gaston me da calambres, a pesar del cristal. Si sólo fuera más oscuro. Agarro sus manos.

—Son los chupones los que no me gusta —le susurro—. Todo lo demás… lo que hiciste —bajo mi voz aún mas— con las esposas, disfruté de eso. Bueno, más que disfrutar. Fue alucinante. Puedes hacerme eso otra vez en cualquier momento.

Se mueve en su asiento. —¿Alucinante? —Mi diosa interna mira sorprendida desde sus Jackie Collins.

—Sí. —Sonrío. Doblo mis dedos de los pies en su entrepierna endurecida y veo más que escucho su aguda respiración, sus labios separarse.

—Deberías estar usando tu cinturón de seguridad, Sra. Grandchester. —Su voz es baja, y curvo mis pies a su alrededor una vez más. Él jadea y sus ojos se oscurecen y agarra mi tobillo en advertencia. ¿Quiere que me detenga? ¿Continúe? Se detiene y frunce el ceño. Agarra su siempre omnipresente BlackBerry de su bolsillo para tomar una llamada entrante y mira su reloj. Su ceño fruncido se profundiza.

—Barney —espeta.

_M__i__er__d__a_. El trabajo interrumpiéndonos otra vez. Trato de sacar mis pies, pero su mano se aprieta en mi tobillo.

—¿En la sala de servicio? —dice con incredulidad—. ¿Se activó el sistema de extinción de fuego?

_¡Fuego! _Saco mi pie de su regazo y esta vez me deja. Me siento en mi puesto, me pongo mi cinturón de seguridad, y jugueteo con la pulsera de quince mil euros. Terry presiona el botón de su puerta y el cristal de seguridad se desliza hacia debajo de nuevo. Me doy cuenta que es para el beneficio de Taylor.

—¿Alguna persona afectada? ¿Daños? Ya veo… ¿Cuándo? —Terry mira su reloj otra vez y luego se pasa la mano por el pelo—. No. Ni al cuerpo de bomberos ni a la policía. Todavía no.

¡Santa mierda! ¿Un incendio? ¿En la oficina de Terry? Lo miro boquiabierta, mi mente corriendo. Taylor se cambia así puede oír la conversación de Terry.

—¿Lo ha hecho? Bien… está bien. Quiero un informe detallado de los daños. Y un resumen completo de todos los que tuvieron acceso los últimos cinco días, incluyendo al personal de limpieza… hazte con Andrea y consigue que me llame…. Sí, suena como que el argón, es muy eficaz, vale su peso en oro.

_¿Repo__r__t__e __de __d__a__ños?__¿Argón? _Una campana suena a la distancia desde la clase de química: un elemento, creo.

—Me doy cuenta que es muy temprano… envíame un email en dos horas… No, necesito saber. Gracias por llamarme. —Terry cuelga, luego inmediatamente teclea un número en su BlackBerry.

—Welch… Bien… ¿Cuándo? —Terry mira su reloj una vez más—. Una hora entonces… sí… veinticuatro-siete en la tienda de datos fuera de sitio… bien —Cuelga.

—Philippe, necesito estar a bordo en una hora.

—_Mon__s__i__eur_.

Mierda, es Philippe, no Gaston. El coche salta hacia adelante. Terry me mira, su expresión es indescifrable.

—¿Algún herido? —pregunto en voz baja.

Terry niega. —Muy pocos daños —Se acerca y agarra mi mano, apretándola tranquilizadoramente—. No te preocupes por esto. Mi equipo está en eso —Y ahí está, el Gerente General, al mando y en absoluto nervioso.

—¿Dónde fue el incendio?

—Sala de servicio.

—¿Casa Grandchester?

—Sí.

Sus respuestas son cortas, así que sé que no quiere hablar de ello.

—¿Por qué hay tan poco daño?

—La sala de servicio está equipada con un sistema contra incendios de técnica de supresión.

Por supuesto.

—Candy, por favor… no te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupada —miento.

—No sabemos a ciencia cierta si fue un incendio provocado —dice, cortando en el corazón de mi ansiedad. Mi mano aprieta mi garganta con miedo. Charlie Tango, y ¿ahora esto?

_¿Qué __se__r__á __lo pró__x__i__m__o__?_

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

=)


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Estoy inquieta. Terry ha estado escondido en el estudio a bordo durante más de una hora. He tratado de leer, mirar TV, tomar sol, completamente vestida, pero no puedo relajarme y no puedo liberarme de este nervioso sentimiento. Después de cambiarme a unos shorts y una remera, me saco el brazalete ridículamente caro y voy a buscar a Taylor.

—Sra. Grandchester —dice, mirándome por encima de su novela de Anthony Burgess. Está sentado en el pequeño salón fuera del estudio de Terry.

—Me gustaría ir de compras.

—Sí, señora. —Se levanta.

—Me gustaría llevar el Jet Ski. Su boca se abre.

—Erm —Frunce su frente, buscando palabras.

—No quiero molestar a Terry con esto. Reprime un suspiro.

—Sra. Grandchester... um... no creo que el Sr. Grandchetser esté muy cómodo con eso y me gustaría conservar mi trabajo.

_Oh,__¡por __el __a__m__o__r __d__e __D__i__os! _Quiero rodar mis ojos, pero en cambio los estrecho, suspirando profundo y expresando, creo, la cantidad perfecta de indignación frustrada de no ser la dueña de mi propio destino. De todas formas, no quiero que Terry se enfade con Taylor... o conmigo, en realidad.

Con seguridad paso por delante de él, golpeo la puerta del estudio y entro. Terry está en su BlackBerry, apoyándose contra el escritorio de caoba.

Mirando hacia arriba.

—Andrea, espera por favor —murmura hacia el teléfono, su expresión es seria. Me mira educadamente expectante. Mierda. ¿Por qué siento que acabo de entrar a la oficina del director? Este hombre me tenía esposada ayer. Me niego a ser intimidada por él, es mi esposo, demonios. Me enderezo y le doy una amplia sonrisa.

—Voy de compras. Llevaré seguridad conmigo.

—Seguro, lleva a uno de los gemelos y también a Taylor —dice y sé que lo que sea que está pasando es serio porque no me hace preguntas. Me quedo parada mirándolo, preguntándome si puedo ayudar.

—¿Algo más? —pregunta. Quiere que me vaya. _M__i__er__d__a_.

—¿Puedo traerte algo? —pregunto. Él sonríe, su sonrisa tímida y dulce.

—No, nena. Estoy bien —dice—. El personal cuidará de mí.

—Vale. —Quiero besarlo. Demonios, puedo... es mi esposo. Caminando intencionadamente, deposito un beso en sus labios, sorprendiéndolo.

—Andrea, te llamaré de nuevo —murmura. Deja su BlackBerry en el escritorio detrás de él, me hala a sus brazos y me besa con pasión. Cuando me libera estoy sin aire. Sus ojos están oscuros y necesitados.

—Me estás distrayendo. Necesito arreglar esto para poder regresar a mi luna de miel. —Desliza su dedo índice por mi cara y acaricia mi barbilla, haciéndome mirar hacia arriba.

—Está bien. Lo siento.

—Por favor, no se disculpe, Sra. Grandchester. Amo sus distracciones. —Besa la comisura de mi boca—. Ve a gastar dinero. —Me libera.

—Lo haré. —Le sonrío mientras salgo del estudio. Mi subconsciente sacude la cabeza y muerde sus labios. _No__le__d__i__j__i__s__t__e__que__i__b__as__a__i__r__en__el__J__e__t S__k__i_, me castiga en una voz melodiosa. La ignoro... _Arp__í__a_.

Taylor está esperando pacientemente.

—Todo está aclarado con el alto mando... ¿podemos irnos? —Sonrío, tratando de mantener el sarcasmo fuera de mi voz. Taylor no esconde su sonrisa de admiración.

—Después de usted, Sra. Grandchester.

Taylor me explica pacientemente los controles del Jet Sky y cómo montarlo. Tiene una cocheridad tranquila y educada, es un buen maestro. Estamos en el motor de la lancha, bamboleándonos y zigzagueando en las aguas tranquilas del puerto al lado del _F__ai__r __L__a__d__y_. Gaston se queda mirando, su expresión escondida por su sombra y uno de los del equipo del _F__ai__r__L__a__d__y_está al control del motor de la lancha. Mierda, tres personas conmigo sólo porque quiero ir de compras. Es ridículo.

Poniéndome rápidamente mi chaleco salvavidas, le doy a Taylor una sonrisa radiante. Extiende su mano para ayudarme mientras subo al Jet Ski.

—Sujete la correa de la llave de encendido alrededor de su muñeca, Sra. Grandchester. Si se cae, el motor se detendrá cochemáticamente —explica.

—Está bien.

—¿Lista?

Asiento entusiasmada.

—Presione el encendido cuando se haya alejado unos dos metros del barco. Nosotros la seguiremos.

—Está bien.

Empuja el Jet Sky lejos de la lancha y flota gentilmente hacia el puerto principal. Cuando me da la señal de ok, presiono el botón de encendido y el motor ruge vivo.

—Bien, Sra. Grandchetser, ¡cuidado! —grita Taylor. Aprieto el acelerador. El Jet Sky se sacude hacia adelante, luego se detiene. _¡__M__i__er__d__a__! _¿Cómo es que Terry lo hace lucir tan fácil? Pruebo de nuevo y otra vez, me detengo.

_¡Doble __mi__er__d__a__!_

—Sólo mantenga estable el gas, Sra. Grandchester —dice Taylor.

—Sí, sí, sí —refunfuño en voz baja. Trato una vez más, apretando la palanca con cuidado y el Jet Ski se sacude hacia adelante, pero está vez sigue andando. _¡Sí! _Y va un poco más. _¡__H__a__,__h__a__!__¡__S__i__gue __a__n__d__a__ndo!_Quiero gritar y chillar del entusiasmo, pero me resisto. Me alejo con cuidado del yate hacia el puerto principal. Detrás de mí, escucho el rugido de la lancha. Cuando aprieto más el gas, el Jet Ski salta más hacia adelante, deslizándose en el agua. Con la brisa cálida en mi cabello y el rocío del mar en todas partes, me siento libre. ¡Esto es lo _m__á__x__i__m__o_! No me pregunto por qué Terry nunca me deja conducir.

En vez de dirigirme a la orilla y acortar la diversión, giro para hacer un circuito en torno al _F__ai__r__L__a__d__y_. Wow... esto es muy _d__i__ve__r__t__i__d__o_. Ignoro a Taylor y al equipo detrás de mí y acelero alrededor del yate por segunda vez. Cuando completo el circuito, veo a Terry en la cubierta. Creo que me mira boquiabierto, pero es difícil decirlo. Valientemente, levanto una mano de los manillares y lo saludo con entusiasmo. Luce como si estuviera hecho de piedra, pero finalmente levanta una mano simulando un saludo tieso. No puedo descifrar su expresión y algo me dice que no quiero, así que me dirijo a al puerto, acelerando sobre el agua azul del Mediterráneo que brilla ante el último sol de la tarde.

En el muelle, espero y dejo que Taylor se acerque delante de mí. Su expresión es triste y mi corazón se hunde, Gaston luce ligeramente divertido. Me pregunto brevemente si ha pasado algo para enfriar las relaciones Francesas-Americanas, pero en el fondo sospecho que el problema probablemente soy yo. Gaston salta del barco y ata las amarras mientras que Taylor me ayuda parar. Con cuidado pongo el Jet Ski en posición delante del barco y alineado delante de él. Su expresión se suaviza un poco.

—Sólo apague el encendido, Sra. Grandchester —dice con calma, estirándose hacia los manillares y ofreciéndome una mano para ayudarme a subir al bote. Subo ágilmente, impresionada de no caerme.

—Sra. Grandchester —Taylor parpadea nerviosamente, sus mejillas rosadas otra vez—. El Sr. Grandchester no está completamente cómodo con usted conduciendo el Jet Ski. —Prácticamente se retuerce con vergüenza y me doy cuenta de que ha recibido una llamada furiosa de Terry. _Oh, __m__i __pobre __y __p__at__oló__g__i__c__a__m__en__t__e sob__r__e pr__o__t__e__c__t__or esposo, ¿__q__ué voy a __h__a__cer co__n__t__i__g__o?_

Le sonrío con serenidad.

—Ya veo. Bueno, Taylor, el Sr. Grandchester no está aquí y si no está completamente cómodo, estoy segura de que tendrá la cortesía de decírmelo cuando esté de nuevo a bordo.

Taylor se estremece.

—Muy bien, Sra. Grandchester —dice lentamente, dándome mi monedero.

Cuando subo al barco, atrapo su sonrisa reacia y eso me hace también querer sonreír. No puedo creer cuán encariñada estoy con Taylor, pero realmente no me gusta ser regañada por él, no es mi padre ni mi marido.

_M__i__er__d__a__, Terry e__s__t__á e__n__f__a__d__a__do... y ya t__i__ene s__u__f__i__c__i__e__n__te por lo que preocu__p__a__rse __por __el __m__o__m__e__n__t__o.__¿En __qué __e__s__t__a__b__a __p__e__n__s__a__ndo?_Cuando me quedo de pie en el muelle esperando a que Taylor suba, siento mi BlackBerry vibrar en mi monedero y lo saco. "Your love is King" de Sade, es mi ringtone para Terry... sólo para Terry.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Hola —dice.

—Volveré en el barco. No te enfades.

Escucho su pequeño jadeo de sorpresa. —Um...

—Aunque fue divertido —susurro.

—Bien, lejos estará de mí interrumpir su diversión, Sra. Grandchester. Sólo sea cuidadosa. Por favor.

_¡Oh,__D__i__os! ¡Pe__r__mi__so __p__a__r__a __d__i__ve__r__t__i__r__m__e!_

—Lo haré. ¿Algo que quiera de la ciudad?

—Sólo a ti, regresa de una pieza.

—Haré lo posible por obedecer, Sr. Grandchester.

—Me alegra escucharlo, Sra. Grandchester.

—Estamos para complacer —respondo con una risita tonta. Escucho la sonrisa en su voz.

—Tengo otra llamada... Nos vemos, nena.

—Nos vemos, Terry.

Él cuelga. La crisis del Jet Sky terminó, creo. El coche está esperando y Taylor sostiene la puerta abierta para mí. Le guiño un ojo cuando subo y él sacude su cabeza entretenido.

En el coche, entro al correo electrónico en mi Black Berry.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Gracias.

Fecha: 17 de agosto de 2011, 16:55

Para: Terry Grandchester.

Por no ser tan gruñón. Tu amorosa esposa,

XXX

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester.

Asunto: Tratando de mantenerme calmado.

Fecha: 17 de agosto de 2011, 16:59

Para: Candy Grandchester.

De nada.

Regresa en una pieza.

No es una petición.

X

Terry Grandchester. Gerente general y marido sobreprotector, Grandchester Enterpirses Holdings Inc.

* * *

Su respuesta me hace sonreír. Mi loco del control.

¿Por qué quise venir de compras? Odio las compras. Pero en el fondo sé por qué y camino determinada pasando Chanel, Gucci, Dior y las otras boutiques de diseñadores hasta que finalmente encuentro el antídoto a lo que me aflige en una pequeña y sobre-abastecida tienda de turistas. Es una pequeña tobillera de plata con pequeños corazones y pequeñas campanas. Tintinea dulcemente y cuesta cinco euros. Tan pronto la compro, me la pongo. Esta soy yo... esto es lo que me gusta. Inmediatamente me siento más cómoda. No quiero perder contacto con la chica a la que le gusta esto, nunca. En el fondo sé que no sólo estoy abrumada por Terry, sino también por su riqueza. ¿Alguna vez me acostumbraré a ella?

Taylor y Gaston me siguen diligentemente a través de la muchedumbre de la tarde y pronto olvido que ellos están ahí. Quiero comprar algo para Terry, algo para alejar de su mente lo que pasó en Seattle. ¿Pero qué compro para un hombre que lo tiene todo? Me detengo en una pequeña plaza moderna rodeada de tiendas y miro a cada una por turnos. Mientras espió una tienda de electrodomésticos, regresan a mi cabeza nuestra visita a la galería de arte hoy temprano y nuestra visita al Louvre. Estábamos mirando la Venus de Milo en ese momento... Las palabras de Terry resuenan en mi cabeza: _"__T__odos __pod__e__m__o__s __a__pre__c__i__a__r __l__a __f__o__rm__a __f__e__m__e__n__i__n__a__. __A__m__a__m__o__s __mi__r__a__r__l__a __en __má__r__m__o__l, __ac__e__i__t__e, __s__a__t__é__n o en pelícu__l__a__s."_

Eso me da una idea, una idea atrevida. Sólo necesito ayuda para escoger la correcta y hay sólo una persona que puede ayudarme. Saco mi BlackBerry de mi monedero y llamo a Albert.

—¿Quién...? —murmura dormido.

—Albert, soy Candy.

—¡Candy, hola! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? —Suena más alerta ahora, preocupado.

—Estoy en Cannes en el sur de Francia y estoy bien.

—Sur de Francia, ¿huh? ¿En un hotel de fantasía?

—Um... no. Nos estamos quedando en un barco.

—¿Un barco?

—Un gran barco —aclaro, suspirando.

—Ya veo. —Su tono se enfría. Mierda, no debería haberlo llamado. No necesito esto ahora mismo.

—Albert, necesito tu consejo.

—¿Mi consejo? —Suena asombrado—. Claro —dice, y esta vez es mucho más amigable. Le digo mi plan.

Dos horas más tarde, Taylor me ayuda a salir de la lancha hasta la cubierta. Gaston está ayudando al marinero con el Jet Ski. Terry no está en ningún lugar a la vista y me apresuro a bajar a nuestra cabina para envolver su regalo, sintiendo un sentimiento infantil de placer.

—Te fuiste por un largo rato. —Me asusta Terry cuando estoy pegando el último pedazo de cinta.

Me doy vuelta para encontrarlo de pie en la puerta de la cabina, mirándome atentamente. _¡__M__i__er__d__a__!__¿__T__od__a__v__í__a __e__s__t__o__y __en __probl__e__ma__s __por __el __J__e__t S__k__i__?_¿O es el fuego en su oficina?

—¿Todo bajo control en tu oficina? —pregunto tentativamente.

—Más o menos —dice, una arruga de molestia revolotea en su cara.

—Hice algunas compras —murmuro, esperando aligerar su humor y rezando para que su molestia no se dirija hacia mí. Me sonríe cálidamente y sé que estamos bien.

—¿Qué compraste?

—Esto. —Pongo mi pie en la cama y le muestro mi tobillera.

—Muy bonita —dice él. Se acerca y acaricia las campanas para que tintineen dulcemente alrededor de mi tobillo.

—Y esto. —Le ofrezco la caja, esperando distraerlo.

—¿Para mí? —pregunta con sorpresa. Asiento tímida. Toma la caja y la sacude gentilmente. Me da una deslumbrante sonrisa infantil y se sienta a mi lado en la cama. Inclinándose, toma mi barbilla y me besa.

—Gracias —dice con tímido placer.

—Todavía no lo has abierto.

—Lo amo, independientemente de lo que sea. —Me mira, sus ojos brillando—. No consigo muchos regalos.

—Es difícil comprarte cosas. Lo tienes todo.

—Te tengo a ti.

—Lo haces. —Le sonrío. _Oh, lo __h__a__ces, Terry_. Le toma poco trabajo desenvolverlo.

—¿Una Nikon? —Me mira, perplejo.

—Sé que tienes tu cámara digital pero esta es para... um... retratos y cosas por el estilo. Viene con dos lentes.

Parpadea hacia mí, todavía sin comprender.

—Hoy en la galería te gustaron las fotografías de Florence D'elle. Y recuerdo lo que dijiste en el Louvre. Y por supuesto, también estaban esas otras fotografías. —Trago, tratando de no recordar las imágenes que encontré en su closet.

Deja de respirar, sus ojos se ensanchan cuando comprende y yo continúo apresuradamente antes de perder la valentía.

—Pensé que podrías, um... sacar fotografías de... mí.

—Fotografías. ¿De ti? —Me mira con la boca abierta, ignorando la caja en su regazo.

Asiento, tratando desesperadamente de medir su reacción. Finalmente baja la mirada a la caja, sus dedos deslizándose sobre la ilustración de la cámara en el frente con fascinada reverencia.

_¿Qué __e__s__t__á pen__s__a__nd__o__?_Oh, esta no es la reacción que estaba esperando y mi subconsciente me sonríe como si fuera un animal de granja domesticado.

Terry _nun__c__a _reacciona como espero. Mira de nuevo hacia arriba, sus ojos llenos con qué, ¿dolor?

—¿Por qué crees que quiero esto? —pregunta, perplejo.

_¡No,__no, no! __D__i__j__i__s__t__e q__u__e lo __a__ma__r__í__a__s..._

—¿No lo quieres? —pregunto, negándome a reconocer que mi subconsciente se está cuestionando por qué alguien querría fotos eróticas de mi. Terry traga, desliza su mano por su cabello y luce tan perdido, tan confundido. Respira hondo.

—Para mí las fotos como esas siempre han sido una póliza de seguro, Candy. Sé que he deshumanizado a las mujeres por mucho tiempo… —dice y se detiene torpemente.

—Y piensas que tomarme fotos a mí es... um... ¿deshumanizarme? —Todo el aire abandona mi cuerpo y la sangre se escapa de mi cara.

Él arruga sus ojos.

—Estoy tan confundido —susurra. Cuando abre sus ojos de nuevo, son grandes y cautelosos, llenos de alguna emoción salvaje.

_M__i__er__d__a_. ¿Soy yo? ¿Mis preguntas de antes sobre su madre biológica? ¿El fuego en la oficina?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —murmuro, el pánico subiendo por mi garganta. Pensé que estaba feliz. Pensé que éramos felices. Pensé que lo hacía feliz. No quiero _co__n__f__und__i__r__l__o_. ¿Quiero? Mi mente empieza a correr. No ha visto a Flynn en casi tres semanas. ¿Es eso? ¿Es esa la razón por la que está desenmarañado? Mierda, ¿debería llamar a Flynn? Y en un posible y único momento de claridad e intensidad, viene a mí: el fuego, Charlie Tango, el Jet Ski... Está asustado, está asustado por mí y ver esas marcas en mi piel deben moverlo. Ha estado dándole vueltas porque no está acostumbrado a sentirse incómodo infringiendo dolor. El pensamiento me congela.

Se encoge y una vez más sus ojos se mueven hacia abajo a mi muñeca donde el brazalete que me compró esta tarde solía estar. _¡__B__i__n__go!_

—Terry, estas cosas no importan. —Levanto mi muñeca, revelando el verdugón descolorido—. Me diste una palabra de seguridad. Mierda... Fue _d__i__ve__r__t__i__do_. Lo disfruté. Deja de meditar sobre ello... me gusta el sexo duro, te lo he dicho antes. —Me pongo escarlata mientras intento anular mi pánico creciente.

Él me mira atentamente y no tengo idea de qué está pensando. Tal vez está midiendo mis palabras. Sigo a tropezones.

—¿Es por el fuego? ¿Piensas que de alguna manera está conectado con Charlie Tango? ¿Es por eso que estás preocupado? Habla conmigo, Terry... por favor.

Me mira sin decir nada y el silencio se expande entre nosotros de nuevo como lo hizo en la tarde_. ¡Jo__d__i__d__a __mi__er__d__a__!_No va a hablar conmigo, lo sé.

—No sobre analices esto Terry. —Lo regaño silenciosamente y las palabras hacen eco, molestando un recuerdo del pasado reciente... sus palabras sobre su estúpido contrato. Me estiro, tomo la caja de su regazo y la abro. Me mira pasivamente como si fuera un fascinante extraterrestre. Sé por el vendedor demasiado servicial de la tienda, que la cámara está preparada y lista para funcionar, la saco de la caja y saco la funda del lente. Apunto la cámara hacia él para que su cara ansiosa llene el marco. Presiono el botón y lo mantengo apretado y diez fotografías de la expresión alarmada de Terry son capturadas digitalmente para la posteridad.

—Entonces te deshumanizaré —murmuro, presionando de nuevo el botón. Al final sus labios se tuercen casi imperceptiblemente. Presiono de nuevo y esta vez sonríe... una pequeña sonrisa, pero una sonrisa al fin. Aprieto el botón una vez más y lo veo físicamente relajado en frente de la cámara y haciendo pucheros... una pose completamente ridícula, un puchero "Blue Steel" y eso me hace reír. _Oh,__g__r__a__c__i__a__s __a__l __c__i__el__o_. El Sr. Mercurio está de regreso y nunca he estado tan complacida de verlo.

—Pensé que era _m__i _regalo —refunfuña de mal humor, pero creo que está bromeando.

—Bueno, se suponía que sería divertido pero aparentemente es un símbolo de la opresión a las mujeres. —Me alejo, tomándole más fotografías y miro el entretenimiento crecer en su cara en un súper primer plano. Luego sus ojos se oscurecen y su expresión cambia a modo predador.

—¿Quieres ser oprimida? —murmura sedosamente.

—No oprimida, no —murmuro de regreso, alejándome de nuevo.

—Puedo oprimirla mucho tiempo, Sra. Grandchester —amenaza, su voz ronca.

—Sé que puede, Sr. Grandchester. Y lo hace frecuentemente. Su cara cae. _M__i__er__d__a_. Bajo la cámara y lo miro.

—¿Qué está mal, Terry? —Mi voz rezuma de frustración. _¡D__í__m__elo!_

Él no dice nada. ¡Gah! Está tan enfurecido. Llevo la cámara de nuevo a mis ojos.

—Dímelo —insisto.

—Nada —dice y de repente desaparece del visor. En un rápido movimiento, me agarra y me empuja a la cama. Se sienta sobre mí.

—¡Hey! —exclamo y le tomo más fotografías, sonriéndome con intenciones oscuras. Él agarra la cámara por el lente y el fotógrafo se convierte en el sujeto cuando apunta la Nikon hacia mí y presiona el botón para sacar fotos.

—Así que, ¿quiere que le tome fotos, Sra. Grandchester? —dice, divertido. Todo lo que puedo ver de su cara es su cabello rebelde y una amplia sonrisa en su escultural boca—. Bueno, para empezar, creo que deberías estar riendo — dice y me hace cosquillas sin piedad debajo de las costillas, haciéndome chillar y reír y retorcerme debajo de él hasta que agarro su muñeca en un vano intento de hacerlo parar. Su sonrisa se ensancha y renueva sus esfuerzos, mientras toma fotos.

—¡No! ¡Para! —grito.

—¿Estás bromeando? —gruñe y baja la cámara a nuestro lado para poder torturarme con ambas manos.

—¡Terry! —balbuceo y jadeo con mi risa de protesta. Él nunca antes me había hecho cosquillas. _M__i__er__d__a__,__¡__p__a__r__a__!_Retorcí mi cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de contonearme para salir de debajo de él, riendo y apartando sus dos manos, pero él es implacable, sonriendo hacia mí, disfrutando de mi tormento.

—¡Terry, para! —suplico y se detiene de repente. Agarrando mis dos manos, las sostiene abajo a ambos lados de mi cabeza, mientras se alza sobre mí. Estoy jadeando y sin aliento por la risa. Su respiración refleja la mía y baja la mirada con... ¿qué? Mis pulmones dejan de funcionar.

¿Asombro? ¿Amor? ¿Reverencia? Vaca sagrada. _¡E__s__a __mi__r__a__d__a__!_

—Eres. Tan. Hermosa. —Deja escapar.

Miro hacia arriba a su querido, amado rostro bañado en la intensidad de su mirada y es como si estuviera viéndome por primera vez. Inclinándose, cierra sus ojos y me besa, extasiado. Su respuesta es una llamada de atención a mi libido... verlo así, deshecho, por mí. _Oh __D__i__os_. Libera mis manos y curva sus dedos alrededor de mi cabeza y en mi cabello, sosteniéndome suavemente en mi lugar y mi cuerpo se eleva y se llena con mi excitación, respondiendo a su beso. Y de repente se altera la naturaleza de su beso, ya no es dulce, reverencial y de admiración, sino carnal, profundo y voraz; su lengua invadiendo mi boca, tomando sin dar, su beso poseyendo un borde desesperadamente necesitado. Mientras el deseo recorre mi sangre, despertando cada músculo y tendón a su paso, siento un escalofrío de alarma.

_Oh,__C__i__ncue__n__t__a__, ¿que __e__s__t__á __ma__l?_

Inhala fuertemente y gime.

—Oh, que me hiciste —murmura, perdido y salvaje. Se mueve de repente, acostándose encima de mí, presionándome contra el colchón, con una mano ahuecando mi barbilla, la otra rozando a través de mi cuerpo, mi pecho, mi cintura, mi cadera y alrededor de mi trasero. Me besa de nuevo, empujando su pierna entre las mías, elevando mi rodilla y aplastándose contra mí, su erección tensándose contra nuestras ropas y mi sexo. Jadeo y gimo contra sus labios, perdiéndome en su ferviente pasión. Me olvido de las campanas de alarma distantes en el fondo de mi mente, sabiendo que él me quiere, que me necesita y que cuando se trata de comunicarse conmigo, ésta es su forma favorita de coche-expresión. Lo beso con un abandono renovado, moviendo mis dedos por su cabello, cerrando mis manos en puños, sujetándolo firmemente. Él sabe muy bien y huele a Terry, mi Terry.

De repente, se detiene, se pone de pie, y me hala fuera de la cama, así que estoy de pie delante de él, aturdida. Deshace el botón de mis pantalones cortos y se arrodilla rápidamente, tirando de ellos y mis bragas hacia abajo y antes de que pueda respirar de nuevo, estoy de vuelta en la cama debajo de él y él está desabrochando su bragueta. Santo cielo, no se está quitando su ropa o mi camiseta. Sostiene mi cabeza y sin ningún preámbulo en absoluto se lanza dentro de mí, haciéndome gritar, más por la sorpresa que por cualquier otra cosa, pero todavía puedo oír el silbido de su aliento forzado a través de sus dientes apretados.

—Siiiii —susurra cerca de mi oído. Se queda quieto, luego gira sus caderas una vez, empujando más profundo, haciéndome gemir.

—Te necesito —gruñe, su voz baja y ronca. Recorre sus dientes a lo largo de mi mandíbula, pellizcando y chupando y luego me está besando de nuevo, duro. Envuelvo mis piernas y brazos a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo y manteniéndolo con fuerza contra mí, decidida a acabar con lo que sea que lo está preocupando y él empieza a moverse... moviéndose como si estuviera tratando de escalar dentro de mí. Una y otra vez, frenético, primitivo, desesperado y antes de perderme en el loco ritmo y paso que está poniendo, me pregunto brevemente una vez más, qué es lo que lo está dirigiendo, preocupándolo. Pero mi cuerpo se hace cargo, haciendo desaparecer la idea, escalando y construyendo por lo que estoy inundada de sensaciones, encontrándolo empuje tras empuje. Escuchando su respiración áspera, dificultosa y feroz en mi oído. Sabiendo que está perdido en mí... gimo en voz alta, jadeando. Es muy erótica, su necesidad de mí. Estoy llegando... llegando... y él me está conduciendo más alto, abrumándome, tomándome, y quiero esto. Quiero esto muchísimo... por él y por mí.

—Vente conmigo —jadea y acelera sobre mí de manera que tengo que romper mi agarre a su alrededor.

—Abre tus ojos —me ordena—. Necesito verte. —Su voz es urgente, implacable. Mis ojos parpadean abiertos momentáneamente y la vista de él sobre mí, su cara tensa con pasión, sus ojos salvajes y brillantes. Su pasión y su amor me deshacen y en el momento justo me vengo, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras mi cuerpo palpita a su alrededor.

—Oh, Candy —grita y se une a mi clímax, conduciéndose dentro de mí, entonces deteniéndose y colapsando sobre mí. Rueda por lo que estoy tirada sobre él mientras todavía está dentro de mí. A medida que surjo de mi orgasmo y mi cuerpo se estabiliza y calma, quiero hacer alguna broma acerca de ser convertida en objeto y oprimida, pero mantengo mi boca cerrada, insegura de su estado de ánimo. Levanto la mirada del pecho de Terry para examinar su cara. Sus ojos están cerrados y sus brazos están envueltos a mí alrededor, aferrándose fuerte. Beso su pecho a través de la fina tela de su camisa de lino.

—Dime, Terry, ¿qué está mal? —le pregunto suavemente y espero ansiosamente para ver si aún ahora, saciado por el sexo, me lo dirá. Siento sus brazos apretarse más a mi alrededor, pero es su única respuesta. Él no va a hablar. La inspiración me golpea.

—Te di mi voto solemne de ser tu fiel compañera en la salud y en la enfermedad, para estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, para compartir tanto tu alegría como tu tristeza —murmuro.

Se congela. Su único movimiento es abrir completamente sus insondables ojos y mirarme mientras sigo con mis votos matrimoniales.

—Me comprometo a amarte incondicionalmente, apoyarte en tus metas y sueños, honrarte y respetarte, a reír y llorar contigo, a compartir mis esperanzas y sueños contigo, y brindarte consuelo en momentos de necesidad. —Hago una pausa, permitiéndole que me hable. Él me mira, con sus labios separados, pero no dice nada. —Y valorarte por tanto tiempo como ambos vivamos —suspiro.

—Oh, Candy —susurra y se mueve de nuevo, rompiendo nuestro precioso contacto por lo que estamos yaciendo lado a lado. Acaricia mi rostro con el dorso de sus nudillos.

—Prometo solemnemente que te protegeré y que valoraré profundamente en mi corazón nuestra unión y a ti —susurra, con voz ronca—. Prometo amarte fielmente, renunciando a las otras, a través de los buenos y los malos tiempos, en la enfermedad o en salud, independientemente del lugar donde la vida nos lleve. Te protegeré, confiare en ti y te respetare. Compartiré tus alegrías y penas y te consolaré en los momentos de necesidad. Me comprometo a cuidarte y mantener tus esperanzas y sueños y mantenerte a salvo a mi lado. Todo lo que es mío ahora es tuyo. Te doy mi mano, mi corazón y mi amor desde este momento por tanto tiempo como ambos vivamos.

Las lágrimas saltan a mis ojos. Su rostro se ablanda mientras me mira.

—No llores —murmura, su pulgar capturando y retirando una lágrima perdida.

—¿Por qué no me hablas? Por favor, Terry. Cierra sus ojos como si le doliera.

—Me prometí que te traería consuelo en tiempos de necesidad. Por favor, no me hagas romper mis votos.

Suspira y abre sus ojos, su expresión es sombría. —El incendio fue provocado —dice, simplemente y se ve repentinamente muy joven y vulnerable.

_Oh, __mi__er__d__a__._

—Y mi mayor preocupación es que estén detrás de mí. Y si están tras de mí… —Él se detiene, incapaz de continuar

—...podrían llegar a mí —susurro. Él palidece y sé que por fin he descubierto la raíz de su ansiedad. Acaricio su rostro.

—Gracias —murmuro. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por decírmelo.

Niega con su cabeza y el fantasma de una sonrisa llega a sus labios.

— Puede ser muy persuasiva Sra. Grandchester.

—Y tu puedes criar e internalizar todos tus sentimientos y preocuparte hasta la muerte. Probablemente morirás de un ataque al corazón antes de los cuarenta y te quiero alrededor por mucho más tiempo que eso.

—Sra. Grandchester, tú _se__r__ás _mi muerte. Al verte en la moto acuática, casi tuve un infarto. —Se deja caer de nuevo en la cama y pone su mano sobre sus ojos y lo siento estremecerse.

—Terry, es una moto acuática. Incluso los niños conducen motos acuáticas. ¿Te imaginas como será cuando visitemos tu casa en Aspen y vaya a esquiar por primera vez?

Él jadea y se vuelve hacia mí, y quiero reírme del horror en su cara.

—Nuestra casa —dice finalmente. Lo ignoro.

—Soy una persona adulta, Terry y mucho más dura de lo que parezco. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender eso?

Se encoge de hombros y su boca se atenúa. Decido cambiar de tema.

—Por lo tanto, el incendio. ¿La policía sabe que fue provocado?

—Sí. —Su expresión es seria.

—Bien.

—La seguridad se va a poner más estricta —dice con total naturalidad.

—Entiendo. —Echo un vistazo por su cuerpo. Todavía está usando sus pantalones cortos y su camisa y yo todavía tengo mi camiseta puesta. Por Dios, hablando de _b__a__m__, __b__a__m__,__g__r__a__c__i__a__s __ma__d__a__m__e_. El pensamiento me hace reír.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Terry, desconcertado.

—Tú.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Tú. Todavía vestido.

—Oh. —Él mira hacia abajo a sí mismo, luego de nuevo a mí y su rostro estalla en una enorme sonrisa.

—Bueno, sabe lo difícil que es para mí mantener mis manos apartadas de usted, Sra. Grandchester, sobre todo cuando está riendo como una colegiala.

Oh, sí, las cosquillas. _¡__G__a__h!_Las cosquillas. Me muevo con rapidez para quedar a horcajadas sobre él, pero comprendiendo inmediatamente mi malvada intención, agarra mis dos muñecas.

—No —dice y lo dice en serio.

Le hago pucheros, pero decido que no está listo para esto.

—Por favor, no —susurra—. No podría soportarlo. Nunca me hicieron cosquillas cuando era niño. —Hace una pausa y relajo mis manos para que no tenga que restringirme.

—Solía ver a Richard con Anthony y Mía, haciéndoles cosquillas y parecía muy divertido, pero yo... yo...

Pongo mi dedo índice en sus labios.

—Calla, lo sé —murmuro y planto un suave beso en sus labios donde mi dedo acaba de estar, entonces me recuesto en su pecho. El dolor familiar y doloroso se hincha dentro de mí y la profunda tristeza que llevo en mi corazón por Terry como un niño pequeño se apodera de mí una vez más. Sé que haría cualquier cosa por este hombre, porque lo amo mucho.

Él pone sus brazos a mí alrededor y presiona su nariz en mi cabello, respirando profundamente mientras suavemente acaricia mi espalda. No sé cuánto tiempo yacemos allí, pero al final rompo el cómodo silencio entre nosotros.

—¿Cuál es el tiempo más largo que te has pasado sin ver al Dr. Flynn?

—Dos semanas. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un impulso incorregible de hacerme cosquillas?

—No. —Me río entre dientes—. Creo que te ayuda. Terry resopla.

—Debería, le pago suficiente —Él tira de mi cabello suavemente, girando mi cara para mirarlo. Levanto mi cabeza y encuentro su mirada.

—¿Está preocupada por mi bienestar, Sra. Grandchetser? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Cada buena esposa se preocupa por el bienestar de su amado marido, Sr. Grandchester —Le advierto en broma.

—¿Amado? —susurra y es una pregunta conmovedora colgando entre nosotros.

—Muy muy amado —Me deslizo hacia arriba para darle un beso y él sonríe con su sonrisa tímida.

—¿Quiere desembarcar para comer, Sra. Grandchester?

—Quiero comer donde quiera que seas más feliz.

—Bien —dice sonriendo—. A bordo, donde puedo mantenerte a salvo. Gracias por mi regalo. —Extiende su mano, agarra la cámara y sosteniéndola con el brazo extendido, nos toma una foto a ambos en nuestro abrazo después de las cosquillas, después del sexo, después del confesionario.

—El placer es todo mío —sonrío y sus ojos se encienden.

Caminamos a través del opulento esplendor dorado del Palacio de Versalles del siglo XVIII. Una vez un pabellón de caza humilde, fue transformado por el Roi Soleil en una magnífica y espléndida residencia de poder, pero incluso antes de que el siglo XVIII terminara, vio al último de esos monarcas absolutos.

La sala más impresionante, con mucho, es el Salón de los Espejos. La luz de principios de tarde la inunda a través de las ventanas hacia el oeste, iluminando los espejos que están alineados en la pared este e iluminando la decoración de hojas doradas y enormes candelabros de cristal. Es impresionante.

—Es interesante ver lo que convierte a un déspota megalómano que se aísla a si mismo en tanto esplendo —le murmuro a Terry mientras se encuentra a mi lado. Él me mira y ladea su cabeza hacía un lado, mirándome con humor.

—¿Su punto, Sra. Grandchester?

—Oh, simplemente una observación, Sr. Grandchester —Agito mi mano con ligereza hacia los alrededores. Sonriendo, me sigue hasta el centro de la habitación donde me paro y observo boquiabierta la vista, los espectaculares jardines se reflejan en el espejo y el espectacular Terry Grandchester, mi esposo, se refleja hacia mí, su mirada brillante y audaz.

—Construiría esto para ti —me susurra—. Sólo para ver la forma en que la luz se refleja en tu cabello, justo aquí, justo ahora.

Coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Te ves como un ángel. —Me besa justo debajo de mi oreja, toma mi mano en la suya y murmura—. Nosotros, los déspotas, hacemos eso por las mujeres que amamos.

Me sonrojo ante su elogio, sonriendo tímidamente y lo sigo a través de la amplia sala.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta Terry en voz baja, tomando un sorbo de su café de después de cenar.

—Versalles.

—Ostentoso, ¿no? —dice sonriendo. Echo un vistazo alrededor a la grandeza más subestimada del comedor de _F__ai__r __L__a__d__y_y frunzo mi boca.

—Esto difícilmente es ostentoso —dice Terry, un poco a la defensiva.

—Lo sé. Es precioso. La mejor luna de miel que una chica podría desear.

—¿En serio? —dice, realmente sorprendido. Y evoca su sonrisa tímida.

—Por supuesto que lo es.

—Sólo nos quedan dos días más. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría ver o hacer?

—Sólo estar contigo —murmuro. Se levanta de la mesa, camina alrededor y me besa en la frente

—Bueno, ¿puedes estar sin mí por más o menos una hora? Necesito revisar mis correos electrónicos, averiguar qué está pasando en casa.

—Claro —le digo alegremente, tratando de ocultar mi decepción ya que voy a estar sin él durante una hora. ¿Es muy extraño que quiera estar con él todo el tiempo? Mi subconsciente presiona sus labios en una estrecha y poco atractiva línea y asiente con la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Gracias por la cámara —murmura, y se dirige al estudio.

De regreso a nuestra cabina decido ponerme al día con mi correspondencia y abro mi ordenador portátil. Hay mensajes de correo electrónico de mamá y de Annie, dándome los últimos chismes de casa y preguntando cómo está yendo la luna de miel. Bueno, genial, hasta que alguien decidió incendiar la compañía GEH... cuando termino de responderle a mi madre, un correo electrónico de Annie llega a mi bandeja de entrada.

* * *

De: Annie Britter

Fecha: 17 de agosto de 2011 11:45 PST

Para: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: ¡ODM!

Candy, acabo de oír sobre el incendio en la oficina de Terry. ¿Crees que fue provocado?

A xox

* * *

¡Annie está conectada! Salto a mi recién descubierto juguete mensajería Skype y veo que está disponible. Rápidamente le escribo un mensaje.

Candy: Hola, ¿estás ahí?

Annie: SÍ, ¡Candy! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va la luna de miel? ¿Viste mi correo electrónico? ¿Terry sabe sobre el incendio?

Candy: Estoy bien. La luna de miel va genial. Sí, vi tu correo electrónico. Sí, Terry lo sabe.

Annie: Pensé que lo haría. La noticia está incompleta en cuanto a lo que pasó. Y Anthony no me dirá nada.

Candy: ¿Estás tratando de conseguir una historia?

Annie: Me conoces demasiado bien.

Candy: Terry no me ha dicho mucho.

Annie: ¡Anthony lo oyó de Eleanor!

Oh, no, estoy segura de que Terry no quiere que esto se difunda por todo Seattle. Pruebo con mi técnica patentada para distraer a la tenaz Britter.

Candy: ¿Cómo están Anthony y Ethan?

Annie: Ethan ha sido aceptado en el curso de psicología en Seattle para su maestría. Anthony es adorable.

Candy: Muy bien, Ethan.

Annie: ¿Cómo está nuestro ex dominante favorito?

Candy: ¡Annie!

Annie: ¿Qué?

Candy: ¡SABES QUÉ!

Annie: Esta bien. Lo siento.

Candy: Está bien. Más que bien.

Annie: Bueno, siempre y cuando seas feliz, soy feliz.

Candy: Soy completamente feliz.

Annie: tengo que irme. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?

Candy: No estoy segura. Mira si estoy en línea. ¡Las zonas horarias apestan!

Annie: Lo hacen. Te quiero, Candy.

Candy: Yo también te quiero. Hasta luego. X

Annie: Hasta luego. 3

Confío en Annie estando tras la pista de esta historia. Ruedo mis ojos y cierro Skype antes de que Terry vea el chat. No apreciaría el comentario de ex dominante y no estoy segura de que sea completamente ex...

Suspiro con fuerza. Annie lo sabe todo, desde nuestra noche de borrachera tres semanas antes de la boda, cuando finalmente sucumbí a la inquisición Britter. Fue un alivio finalmente hablar con alguien.

Echo un vistazo a mi reloj. Ha pasado alrededor de una hora desde la cena y estoy extrañando a mi esposo. Me dirijo de vuelta a cubierta para ver si ha terminado su trabajo.

Estoy en el Salón de los Espejos y Terry está de pie a mi lado, sonriéndome con amor y afecto. _T__e __v__es __c__o__m__o __un __á__nge__l_. Le sonrío en respuesta, pero cuando le echo un vistazo al espejo, estoy de pie por mi cuenta y el cuarto es de color gris y monótono. _¡No!_Mi cabeza vuelve rápidamente a su cara, para encontrar que su sonrisa es triste y melancólica. Mete a mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Luego gira sin decir una palabra y se aleja poco a poco, el sonido de sus pasos haciéndose eco de los espejos mientras marca el ritmo por el enorme espacio hacia las puertas dobles adornadas al final... un hombre por su cuenta, un hombre sin reflejo... y me despierto, respirando con dificultad, mientras el pánico se apodera de mí.

—Hey —susurra a mi lado en la oscuridad, su voz llena de preocupación.

_Oh, __él e__s__t__á __a__quí. Él __e__s__t__á a __s__a__lv__o_. El alivio corre a través de mí.

—Oh, Terry —murmuro, tratando de poner bajo control los fuertes latidos de mi corazón. Él me envuelve en sus brazos y es sólo entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo lágrimas corriendo por mi cara.

—Candy, ¿qué es? —Acaricia mi mejilla, limpiando mis lágrimas, puedo oír su angustia.

—Nada. Una pesadilla tonta.

Besa mi frente y mis mejillas manchadas con lágrimas, consolándome.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla, nena —murmura—. Te tengo. Te mantendré a salvo.

Bebiendo de su olor, me hundo en torno a él, tratando de ignorar la pérdida y la devastación que sentí en mi sueño y en ese momento, sé que mi más profundo y más oscuro temor seria perderlo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER...Y GRACIAS LIZ GARCIA =)**

**SIENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PERO SE ME PRESENTO UN PROBLEMITA CON MI COMPUTADOR Y EL TÉCNICO SE LO HA LLEVADO ASÍ QUE ESTOY DEPENDIENDO DEL DE UNA AMIGA YA SABEN NO SIEMPRE SE PUEDE DISPONER DE ÉL ASÍ QUE CREO QUE POR ESTA SEMANA NO PODRE PUBLICAR ****TAN SEGUIDO COMO QUISIERA... NOS LEEMOS PRONTO UN ABRAZO BYEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Me muevo, instintivamente buscando a Terry sólo para sentir su ausencia. ¡Mierda! Me levanto al instante y miro con inquietud la cabina.

Terry está observándome desde la pequeña silla tapizada al lado de la cama. Inclinándose, coloca algo en el suelo, luego se mueve y se estira hacia la cama a mi lado. Está vestido con su pantalón corto y camiseta gris.

—Oye, no entres en pánico. Todo está bien —dice, su voz apacible y con calma, como si estuviera hablando con un acorralado animal salvaje. Tiernamente, él alisó mi cabello lejos de mi cara y yo me calmé inmediatamente. Lo veo tratando y fallando en esconder su propia preocupación.

—Has estado muy nerviosa estos últimos días —murmura, sus ojos grandes y serios.

—Estoy bien, Terry. —Le doy mi sonrisa más brillante porque no quiero que sepa cuán preocupada estoy por el incidente del incendio. El recuerdo doloroso de cómo me sentí cuando el Charlie Tango fue saboteado y Terry estuvo perdido, el vacío, el indescriptible dolor, emergiendo de nuevo; los recuerdos persistentes y atormentando a mi corazón. Manteniendo la sonrisa fija en mi cara, trato de reprimirlo.

—¿Estabas mirándome dormir?

—Sí —dice, mirándome fijamente, estudiándome—. Estabas hablando.

—Oh. _—¡__M__i__er__d__a__! ¿__Q__ué e__s__ta__b__a __d__i__c__i__endo?_

—Estás preocupada —agrega, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. ¿No hay nada que pueda esconder a este hombre? Él se inclina hacia adelante y besa mi frente.

—Cuando frunces el ceño, una pequeña _V_se forma justo aquí. Es suave para besarla. No te preocupes, nena. Te cuidaré.

—No soy yo quien me preocupa, eres tú —me quejo—. ¿Quién te está cuidando a ti?

Él sonríe indulgente ante mi tono.

—Soy lo suficientemente grande y feo para cuidar de mi mismo. Vamos. Levántate. Hay una cosa que me gustaría hacer antes de dirigirnos a casa.

—Él me sonríe, una gran sonrisa infantil, una sonrisa "sí, sólo-tengo-28- años" y me aplasta desde atrás. Aúllo, asustada y me doy cuenta de que hoy regresamos a Seattle y mi melancolía florece. No quiero irme. Me ha agradado estar con él las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana y no estoy lista para compartirlo con su compañía y su familia. Hemos tenido una maravillosa luna de miel. Con algunos altibajos, lo admito, pero eso es normal para una pareja recién casada, seguramente.

Pero Terry no puede contener su entusiasmo infantil, y a pesar de mis pensamientos oscuros, es contagioso. Cuando él se levanta con gracia de la cama, lo sigo, intrigada. ¿Qué tiene en mente?

Terry ata las llaves a mi muñeca.

—¿Quieres que conduzca?

—Sí —Terry sonríe—. ¿No está demasiado apretado?

—Está bien. ¿Es por eso que estás usando un chaleco salvavidas? — Levantó mi ceja.

—Sí.

No puedo evitar reír.

—Tanta confianza en mis habilidades para conducir, Sr. Grandchester.

—Como siempre, Sra. Grandchester.

—Bueno, no me sermonees.

Terry sostiene en alto sus manos en un gesto defensivo, pero está sonriendo.

—¿Me atrevería?

—Sí, lo harías, y si lo haces, y no podemos pararnos y discutir en la acera.

—Un punto bien hecho, Sra. Grandchester. ¿Vamos a estar parados en esta plataforma todo el día discutiendo tus habilidades para conducir o vamos a tener un poco de diversión?

—Un punto bien hecho, Sr. Grandchester. —Agarro los manillares del Jet Ski y trepo. Terry trepa detrás de mí y nos alejamos del yate. Taylor y dos de los marineros nos miran entretenidos. Deslizándose hacia adelante, Terry me envuelve con sus brazos y arrima sus muslos a los míos. _Sí,__ e__s__t__o __es __lo __que __m__e __gu__s__t__a __s__obre __e__s__t__a __f__o__r__m__a __de __t__r__a__nspo__r__t__e. _Inserto la llave de contacto, presionó el botón de encendido y el motor ruge a la vida.

—¿Listo? —le grito a Terry por sobre el ruido.

—Como siempre lo estaré —dice, con su boca cerca de mi oído.

Con cuidado, muevo la palanca y el Jet Ski se aleja del _F__ai__r__L__a__d__y_, con demasiada calma para mi gusto. Terry aprieta su agarre. Pongo un poco más de gas y me alegro cuando no nos detenemos.

—¡Wow! —dice Terry desde atrás, pero el regocijo en su voz es palpable. Me apresuro por delante del _F__ai__r __L__a__d__y _hacia mar abierto. Anclamos fuera del puerto Plaisance de Saint-Claude-du-Var y el aeropuerto Nice Côte d'Azur está a lo lejos, construido en el Mediterráneo, o eso parece. He escuchado al extraño avión aterrizando desde que llegamos anoche. Decido que tenemos que mirar más de cerca.

Nos disparamos hacia ello, saltando rápido sobre las olas. Amo esto, y me encanta que Terry me deje conducir. Toda la preocupación que sentí los pasados dos días se derrite cuando pasamos rozando hacia el aeropuerto.

—La próxima vez que hagamos esto, tendremos dos Jet Skis —grita Terry. Sonrió porque él pensamiento de una carrera me emociona.

Mientras zumbamos por el calmado mar azulado hacia lo que parece el final de la pista de aterrizaje, el rugido de un motor sobre nosotros de repente me asusta cuando llega para aterrizar. Es tan fuerte que entro en pánico, girando bruscamente y golpeando el acelerador cuando lo confundo con el freno.

—¡Candy! —grita Terry, pero era demasiado tarde. Soy catapultada a un lado del Jet Ski, mis brazos y piernas sacudiéndose, llevando a Terry conmigo en un espectacular chapoteo.

Gritando, me sumerjo en el mar azul cristalino y trago un sorbo de repugnante Mediterráneo. El agua está fría a esta distancia de la orilla, pero emerjo en una fracción de segundo, cortesía de mi chaleco salvavidas. Tosiendo y balbuceando, saco el agua de mar de mis ojos y miro alrededor por Terry. Él ya está nadando hacia mí. El Jet Ski flota inofensivo a unos pocos metros de nosotros, su motor silencioso.

—¿Estás bien? —Sus ojos están llenos de pánico mientras me alcanza.

—Sí —digo con voz ronca, pero no puedo contener mi alegría. ¿Ves, Terry? ¡Eso es lo peor que puede pasar en un Jet Ski!Me atrapa en un abrazo, luego agarra mi cabeza entre sus manos, examinando mi cara de cerca.

—Ves, ¡eso no fue tan malo! —Sonrió abiertamente mientras flotamos en el agua.

Eventualmente él me sonríe, obviamente aliviado.

—No, supongo que no lo fue. Excepto que estoy mojado —se queja, pero su tono es juguetón.

—Yo también estoy mojada.

—Me gustas mojada. —Me mira con malicia.

—¡Terry! —Lo regaño, intentando conseguir falsa indignación. Él sonríe, luciendo magnífico, luego se inclina y me besa duro. Cuando se separa, estoy sin aliento. Sus ojos están más oscuros, entrecerrados y acalorados a pesar del frío del agua.

—Vamos. Regresemos. Ahora tenemos que ducharnos. Yo conduciré.

Holgazaneamos en la estancia de primera clase de las Líneas Aéreas Británicas en Heathrow en Londres, esperando por nuestro vuelo hacia Seattle. Terry es absorbido por el _F__i__n__a__n__c__i__a__l__T__i__m__e__s_. Yo saco su cámara queriendo tomarle algunas fotos. Luce tan sexy en su marca registrada de camisa de lino blanca y jeans, y sus gafas de aviador metidas en el cuello en V de su camisa. El flash lo molesta. Parpadea hacia mí y sonríe tímido.

—¿Cómo está usted, Sra. Grandchester? —pregunta.

—Triste por regresar a casa —murmuro—. Me gusta tenerte para mí.

Él entrelaza mi mano y la lleva hacia sus labios, roza mis nudillos con un suave beso.

—A mí también.

—¿Pero? —pregunto, escuchando la pequeña palabra no pronunciada al final de su simple declaración.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Pero? —repite sin ser sincero. Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo con la expresión _cué__n__t__a__m__e _que he estado perfeccionando en los últimos días. Suspira, bajando su periódico.

—Quiero que atrapen al pirómano y que salga de nuestras vidas.

—Oh. —Eso parecía lo suficiente justo, pero estoy sorprendida por su franqueza.

—Tendré las pelotas de Welch en una bandeja si deja que algo así pase de nuevo. —Un temblor recorre mi columna ante su tono amenazante. Me mira sin inmutarse y no sé si me está desafiando a ser impertinente o qué. Hago la única cosa en la que puedo pensar para aliviar la repentina tensión que hay entre nosotros… levanto la cámara y saco otra foto.

—Oye, dormilona, estamos en casa —murmura Terry.

—Hmm —mascullo, poco dispuesta a dejar mi sueño seductor de Terry y yo sobre una manta de picnic en los Jardines Kew. Estoy tan cansada. Viajar es agotador, incluso en primera clase. Hemos estado despiertos por más de dieciocho horas, creo que en mi fatiga perdí el rastro. Escucho mi puerta abrirse y Terry se inclina sobre mí. Desabrocha mi cinturón de seguridad y me levanta en sus brazos, despertándome.

—Oye, puedo caminar —protesto dormida. Él resopla.

—Necesito cargarte a través del umbral. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Los treinta pisos? —Le doy una sonrisa desafiante.

—Sra. Grandchester, me alegro de anunciarle que ha subido un poco de peso.

—¿Qué? Él sonríe.

—Entonces, si no te molesta, usaremos los ascensores. —Estrecha sus ojos hacia mí, aunque sé que está bromeando.

Taylor abre la puerta del vestíbulo de la Escala y sonríe.

—Bienvenidos a casa, Sr. Grandchester, Sra. Grandchester.

—Gracias, Taylor —dice Terry.

Le doy a Taylor una breve sonrisa y lo miro dirigirse hacia el Audi donde Sawyer espera al volante.

—¿A qué te refieres con que subí de peso? —Fulmino a Terry con la mirada. Su sonrisa se amplía y me acerca más a su pecho mientras me carga a través del vestíbulo.

—No mucho —me asegura, pero su cara se oscurece de repente.

—¿Qué es? —Trato de mantener la alarme en mi voz bajo control.

—Has subido un poco el peso que bajaste cuando me dejaste —dice lentamente cuando llama al ascensor. Una expresión triste cruza su cara.

Su repentina y sorprendente angustia tira de mi corazón.

—Oye. —Deslizo mis dedos alrededor de su cara y en su cabello, tirándolo hacia mí—. Si yo no me hubiera ido, ¿estarías parado aquí, así, ahora?

Sus ojos se derriten, el color de una nube tormentosa, y da una sonrisa tímida, mi favorita.

—No —dice y entra al ascensor todavía sosteniéndome. Se inclina hacia abajo y me besa con cuidado—. No, Sra. Grandchester, no lo estaría. Pero sabría que puedo mantenerte a salvo porque no me desafiarías.

Él suena un poco arrepentido... _M__i__er__d__a_.

—Me gusta desafiarte —pruebo el agua.

—Lo sé. Y eso me hace tan... feliz. —Él me sonríe a través de su desconcierto.

Oh, gracias al cielo.

—¿Incluso aunque esté gorda? —susurro. Él se ríe.

—Incluso aunque estés gorda. —Me besa de nuevo, más acalorado esta vez, y yo cierro mis dedos en su cabello, sosteniéndolo contra mí, nuestras lenguas enredándose en un baile lento y sensual la una con la otra. Cuando los sonidos del ascensor se detienen en el penthouse, los dos estamos sin respiración.

—Muy feliz —murmura. Su sonrisa es más oscura ahora, sus ojos estrechos y llenos de promesas obscenas. Sacude su cabeza como para recuperarse a sí mismo y me lleva dentro del vestíbulo.

—Bienvenida a casa, Sra. Grandchester. —Me besa de nuevo, más castamente esta vez, y me da la sonrisa gigante y patentada de Terry Grandchester, sus ojos bailando con alegría.

Pienso que Terry va a bajarme, pero no lo hace. Me carga a través del vestíbulo, el pasillo, dentro del comedor y me deposita en la isla de la cocina donde me siento con mis piernas colgando. Él recupera dos copas de champán del armario de la cocina y una botella de champán del congelador… nuestro favorito, Bollinger. Hábilmente abre la botella, sin derramar una gota, vierte el pálido champán rosado en cada copa y me da una. Levantando la otra, con cuidado separa mis piernas y se mueve hacia adelante para estar de pie entre ellas.

—Por nosotros, Sra. Grandchester.

—Por nosotros, Sr. Grandchester —susurro consciente de mi tímida sonrisa. Tintineamos las copas y tomamos un trago.

—Sé que estás cansada —susurra, frotando su nariz contra la mía—, pero de verdad me gustaría ir a la cama... y no dormir. —Besa la esquina de mi boca—. Es nuestra primera noche de regreso aquí y tú realmente eres mía.

—Su voz se apaga cuando planta un suave beso en mi garganta. Es de noche en Seattle, y estoy hecha polvo, pero el deseo florece en mi vientre y mi diosa interior ronronea.

Terry duerme plácidamente a mi lado mientras miro las vetas rosas y doradas de un nuevo amanecer por las enormes ventanas. Su brazo está sobre mis pechos sin presionar, e intento emparejar su respiración en un intento de volver a dormir, pero es imposible. Estoy muy despierta, mi reloj interno en la hora de Greenwich, mi mente corre.

Ha pasado tanto en las últimas tres semanas, _a__q__u__i__én __eng__a__ño, __en __los ú__l__t__i__m__o__s __t__res __m__ese__s_, que siento que mis pies no han tocado la tierra. Y ahora aquí soy la Sra. Candice Grandchester, casada con el magnate más delicioso, sexy, filantrópico, absurdamente adinerado que cualquier mujer podría encontrarse. ¿Cómo pasó todo esto tan rápido?

Giro sobre mi lado para mirarlo, valorando su belleza. Sé que él me mira dormir pero yo raramente tengo la oportunidad de devolver el cumplido. Parece tan joven y despreocupado en sus sueños, sus pestañas largas sobre sus mejillas, una pequeña sombra de rastrojo cubriendo su mandíbula y sus esculturales labios ligeramente separados, relajados mientras respira profundo. Quiero besarlo, empujar mi lengua entre sus labios, deslizar mis dedos por su suave rastrojo áspero. Realmente tengo que pelear con el impulso de tocarlo, no molestarlo. Hmm... Podría sólo provocar el lóbulo de su oreja con mis dientes y chupar. Mi subconsciente me mira por arriba de sus gafas de media luna, distraída del volumen dos de Las Obras Completas de Charles Dickensy me castiga mentalmente. Deja al pobre hombre sólo, Candy.

Regreso al trabajo el lunes. Tenemos hoy para volver a aclimatarnos, luego regresamos a nuestras rutinas. Será extraño no ver a Terry por un día entero después de pasar casi cada minuto juntos durante las últimas tres semanas. Me recuesto mirando al techo. Uno pensaría que pasar tanto tiempo juntos nos sofocaría, pero no era el caso. Amé cada uno y todos los minutos, incluso nuestra pelea. Cada minuto... excepto la noticia del incendio en la casa Grandchester.

Mi sangre se enfría. ¿Quién querría lastimar a Terry? Mi mente roe este misterio de nuevo. ¿Alguien en su negocio? ¿Una ex? ¿Un empleado disgustado? No tengo idea, y Terry permanece hermético sobre ello, el goteo alimentándome con la menor información con la que puede escapar en un intento de protegerme. Suspiro. Mi brillante caballero blanco-y-negro siempre tratando de protegerme. ¿Cómo voy a hacer que se abra más?

Se mueve y me quedo quieta, sin querer despertarlo, pero tiene el efecto contrario. ¡Maldición! Dos ojos brillantes me miran.

—¿Qué está mal?

—Nada. Vuelve a dormir. —Intento con mi sonrisa tranquilizadora. Él se estira, frota su cara y luego me sonríe.

—¿Cansancio de vuelo?

—¿Es eso lo que es? No puedo dormir.

—Tengo la solución universal justo aquí, sólo para ti, nena. —Sonríe como un chico de secundaria, haciéndome rodar los ojos y reír al mismo tiempo. Y sólo así mis pensamientos oscuros son dejados de lado y mis dientes encuentran el lóbulo de su oreja.

Terry y yo viajamos al norte por la I-5 hacia el puente 520 en el Audi R8. Vamos a almorzar con sus padres, un almuerzo de bienvenida en un domingo. Toda mi familia estará allí, además de Ethan y Annie. Será extraño estar en tanta compañía cuando hemos estado nosotros todo este tiempo. No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Terry en casi toda la mañana. Él estuvo refugiado en su estudio mientras desempaqué. Dijo que no tenía que hacerlo, que la Sra. Jones lo haría. Pero eso es algo más a lo que tendría que acostumbrarme... tener ayuda doméstica. Distraída deslicé mis dedos sobre la tapicería de cuero de la puerta para distraerme de mis pensamientos. Me siento indispuesta. ¿Es el cansancio de vuelo? ¿El incendio?

—¿Me dejarás conducir? —pregunto, sorprendida de decir las palabras en voz alta.

—Por supuesto —contesta Terry, sonriendo—. Lo que es mío, es tuyo. Aunque si lo abollas, te llevaré a la Habitación roja del Dolor. —Me mira rápidamente con una sonrisa malévola.

_¡__M__i__er__d__a__! _Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Es una broma?

—Estás bromeando. ¿Me castigarías por abollar tu coche? ¿Amas a tu coche más que a mí? —me burlo.

—Casi —dice, y se estira para apretar mi rodilla—. Pero ella no me mantiene cálido en la noche.

—Estoy segura de que puede arreglarse. Puedes dormir en ella —escupo. Terry se ríe.

—¿No hemos estado un día en casa y ya me estás echando? —Parece encantado. Lo miro y me da una gran sonrisa, y aunque quiero estar enfadada con él, es imposible cuando está de este humor. Ahora que pienso en ello, ha estado de mejor estado de ánimo desde que dejó su estudio esta mañana. Y caigo en la realidad de que estoy siendo petulante porque tenemos que volver a la realidad, y no sé si él va a volver al Terry más parecido a antes de la luna de miel, o si podré conservar esta nueva versión mejorada.

—¿Por qué estás tan complacido? —pregunto.

Él me dirige otra sonrisa.

—Porque está conversación es muy... normal.

—¡Normal! —resoplo—. ¡No después de tres semanas de matrimonio! Seguro.

Su sonrisa desaparece.

—Estoy bromeando, Terry —murmuro rápido, sin querer matar su estado de ánimo. Me choca cuan inseguro es sobre sí mismo a veces. Sospecho que siempre ha sido así, pero ha escondido su incertidumbre bajo un exterior intimidante. Es muy fácil hacerle bromas, probablemente porque no está acostumbrado. Es una revelación y me maravillo de nuevo de que todavía tenemos tanto que aprender del otro.

—No te preocupes, me atendré al Saab —murmuro y me giro para mirar por la ventana, tratando de alejar mi mal humor.

—Oye. ¿Qué está mal?

—Nada.

—Eres tan frustrante a veces, Candy. Dímelo. Me doy vuelta y le sonrió.

—Tú más, Grandchester. Él frunce el ceño.

—Estoy intentándolo —dice suavemente.

—Lo sé. Yo también. —Sonrío y mi humor mejora un poco.

Richard está ridículo con su sombrero de Chef y su delantal "_L__i__cen__c__ia__p__a__r__a __a__s__a__r_" mientras se encuentra de pie en la barbacoa. Cada vez que lo veo, me hace sonreír. De hecho, mi espíritu ha mejorado bastante. Estamos sentados alrededor de la mesa en la terraza de la casa familiar de Grandchester, disfrutando el último sol de verano. Eleanor y Mia están poniendo varias ensaladas en la mesa mientras Anthony y Terry negocian insultos amistosos y discuten planes para la nueva casa y Ethan y Annie me interrogan sobre nuestra luna de miel. Terry sigue sosteniendo mi mano, sus dedos jugando con mis anillos de boda y compromiso.

—Entonces si puedes conseguir finalizar los planos con Gia, tengo una ventana en Septiembre hasta mediados de Noviembre y puedo obtener el equipo completo en ello —dice Anthony mientras se estira y deja caer un brazo alrededor del hombro de Annie, haciéndola sonreír.

—Gia espera venir a discutir los planos mañana por la noche —responde Terry—. Espero que podamos finalizar todo entonces. —Se vuelve y mira expectante hacia mí.

Oh… esto es una noticia.

—Seguro. —Le sonrío, en su mayoría para el beneficio de su familia, pero mi espíritu baja en picada otra vez. ¿Por qué él hace esas decisiones sin decirme? ¿O es el pensamiento de Gia, toda caderas exuberantes, pechos llenos, ropa y perfume de diseñadores costosos, sonriendo demasiado provocativamente a mi esposo? Mi subconsciente me fulmina con la mirada. Él no te ha dado ningún motivo para estar , estoy arriba y abajo hoy. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

—Candy —exclama Annie, sacándome bruscamente de mi ensoñación—.

¿Todavía en el Sur de Francia?

—Sí —respondo con una sonrisa.

—Te ves tan bien —dice ella, aunque frunce el ceño mientras lo dice.

—Ambos lo hacen. —Sonríe Eleanor mientras Anthony rellena nuestras copas.

—Por la feliz pareja. —Sonríe Richard y alza su copa, y todo el mundo alrededor de la mesa se hace eco del sentimiento.

—Y felicitaciones para Ethan por conseguir entrar en el programa de psicología en Seattle —contribuye Mia orgullosamente. Ella le da una sonrisa adoradora y Ethan le da una sonrisita. Me pregunto ociosamente si ella ha hecho algún progreso con él. Es difícil de decir.

Escucho las bromas alrededor de la mesa, Terry está corriendo a través de nuestro extenso itinerario durante las pasadas tres semanas, embelleciendo aquí y allá.

Él suena relajado y controlado, la preocupación por el pirómano olvidada. Por otro lado, yo no parezco ser capaz de agitar mi estado de ánimo. Escojo en mi comida. Terry dijo que estaba gorda ayer. ¡Él estaba bromeando!Mi subconsciente me fulmina con la mirada otra vez. Anthony accidentalmente golpea su copa en la terraza, asustando a todo el mundo, y hay una repentina ráfaga de actividad para limpiarla.

—Voy a llevarte al cobertizo de botes y finalmente darte unas nalgadas ahí si no sales de este estado de ánimo —susurra Terry hacia mí.

Jadeo con el shock, giro y lo miro boquiabierta.

¿Qué?¿Se está burlando de mí?

—¡No te atreverías! —gruño hacia él y desde lo más profundo de mí ser, siento una emoción familiar bienvenida.

Él enarca una ceja hacia mí. Por supuesto que lo haría. Miro rápidamente a Annie a través de la mesa.

Ella está mirándonos con interés. Giro de vuelta a Terry, estrechando mis ojos hacia él.

—Tendrías que atraparme primero… y estoy usando zapatillas —siseo.

—Sería divertido intentarlo —susurra con una sonrisa licenciosa y _creo _que está bromeando. Me ruborizo. Confusamente, me siento mejor.

Mientras terminamos nuestro postre de fresas con crema, los cielos se abren e inesperadamente nos empapan. Todos saltamos para recoger los platos y copas de la mesa, depositándolos en la cocina.

—Es bueno que el clima se mantuvo hasta que terminamos —dice Eleanor satisfecha, mientras derivamos dentro de la habitación de estar trasera. Terry se sienta en el brillante piano vertical negro, presiona suavemente el pedal y comienza a tocar una melodía que no puedo ubicar inmediatamente.

Eleanor me pregunta mis impresiones de Saint Paul de Vence. Ella y Richard fueron hace años, durante su luna de miel y se me ocurre que eso es un buen presagio, viendo cuán felices están juntos ahora. Annie y Anthony están acurrucándose en uno de los grandes sillones mullidos, mientras Ethan, Mia y Richard están en una profunda conversación acerca de la psicología, creo.

Repentinamente, como uno, todos los Grandchester dejan de hablar y miran boquiabiertos a Terry.

¿Qué?

Terry está cantando suavemente para sí mismo en el piano.

El silencio desciende sobre todos nosotros mientras aguzamos el oído para escuchar su voz suave y lírica. Yo lo he escuchado cantar antes ¿ellos no? Él se detiene, repentinamente consciente del silencio sepulcral que ha caído sobre la habitación. Annie me mira de manera inquisidora y me encojo de hombros. Terry gira el banquillo y frunce el ceño, avergonzado al darse cuenta que se ha convertido en el centro de atención.

—Continúa —urge Eleanor suavemente—. Nunca te he escuchado cantar, Terry. Jamás. —Ella lo mira maravillada. Él sentado en el taburete del piano, mirando distraídamente hacia ella, y después de un latido, se encoge de hombros. Sus ojos parpadean nerviosamente hacia mí, luego sobre las ventanas francesas. El resto de la habitación estalla repentinamente en un parloteo coche consciente y yo me quedo observando a mi querido esposo.

Eleanor me distrae, agarrando mis manos luego repentinamente envolviéndome en sus brazos.

—¡Oh querida niña! Gracias, gracias —susurra ella, de modo que sólo yo puedo escucharlo. Trae un bulto a mi garganta.

—Uhm… —La abrazo de vuelta, no muy segura de por qué estoy siendo agradecida. Eleanor sonríe, sus ojos brillantes y besa mi mejilla. Oh Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?

—Voy a hacer algo de té —dice ella, su voz ronca con lágrimas no derramadas.

Deambulo hacia Terry quien está ahora de pie, mirando a través de las ventanas francesas.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Hola. Él pone su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome hacia él, y yo deslizo mi mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Contemplamos la lluvia.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Asiento.

—Bien.

—Tú ciertamente sabes cómo silenciar una habitación.

—Lo hago todo el tiempo —dice y me sonríe.

—En el trabajo, sí, pero no aquí.

—Cierto, no aquí.

—¿Nadie te ha escuchado cantar? ¿Nunca?

—Parece que no —dice secamente—. ¿Nos vamos?

Miro hacia él, tratando de evaluar su estado de ánimo. Sus ojos son suaves, cálidos y ligeramente perplejos. Decido cambiar de tema.

—¿Vas a darme nalgadas? —susurro, y repentinamente hay mariposas en mi estómago. Quizás esto es lo que necesito… esto es lo que he estado extrañando.

Él mira abajo hacia mí, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

—No quiero herirte, pero estoy más que feliz de jugar.

Miro nerviosamente alrededor de la gran habitación, pero estamos fuera del alcance del oído.

—Sólo si se porta mal Sra. Grandchester —se inclina y murmura en mi oreja.

¿Cómo puede poner tanta promesa sexual en siete palabras?

—Veré que puedo hacer. —Sonrío.

Una vez que hemos dicho nuestros adioses, caminamos hacia el coche.

—Toma. —Terry me arroja las llaves del R8—. No lo desvíes —añade todo seriedad—, o estaré jodidamente enfadado.

Mi boca se seca. ¿Él está dejándome conducir su coche? Mi diosa interna se agita en sus guantes de cuero de conducción y zapatos planos_.__¡Oh__sí! _Grita.

—¿Estás seguro? —pronuncio, aturdida.

—Sí, antes de que cambie de opinión.

No creo que nunca haya sonreído tan duro. Él rueda sus ojos y abre la puerta del conductor para que así pueda subir. Enciendo el motor antes de que él siquiera haya llegado al lado del pasajero y salta rápidamente.

—¿Impaciente Sra. Grandchester? —pregunta con una sonrisa irónica.

—Mucho.

Lentamente, salgo marcha atrás con cuidado y lo giro en el camino. He conseguido no calarlo, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Chico, el embrague es sensible. Conduzco cuidadosamente, miro en mi espejo retrovisor y veo a Sawyer y Ryan subir en el Audi SUV. No tenía ni idea de que nuestra seguridad nos ha seguido hasta aquí. Me detengo antes de salir a la carretera principal.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Sí —dice Terry duramente, diciéndome que él no está seguro sobre esto en absoluto. Oh mi pobre, pobre Cincuenta. Quiero reírme de ambos, de él y de mí misma porque estoy nerviosa y emocionada. Una pequeña parte de mí quiere perder a Sawyer y Ryan sólo por placer. Reviso el tráfico luego muevo lentamente el R8 afuera hacia la carretera. Terry se enrosca en tensión y no puedo resistirlo. El camino está despejado. Dejo mi pie bajar sobre el acelerador y nos dispara hacia adelante.

—¡Caray! ¡Candy! —grita Terry—. ¡Baja la velocidad… vas a matarnos! Inmediatamente alivio el gas. Guau, ¡este coche se puede mover!

—Lo siento —murmuro, tratando de sonar arrepentida y fallando miserablemente. Terry me da una sonrisita, para esconder su alivio, creo.

—Bueno, eso cuenta como mal comportamiento —dice casualmente y desacelero más.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor. No hay señal del Audi, sólo un solitario coche oscuro con cristales polarizados detrás de nosotros. Imagino que Sawyer y Ryan se pusieron nerviosos, frenéticos para ponerse al día y por alguna razón esto me hace estremecer. Pero no quiero darle a mi querido esposo un infarto, decido comportarme y conducir constantemente con creciente confianza hacia el puente 520.

Repentinamente, Terry jura y forcejea para sacar su BlackBerry del bolsillo de sus jeans

—¿Qué? —chasquea airadamente a quién sea que esté en el otro extremo de la línea—. No —dice él y mira detrás de nosotros—. Sí, ella está conduciendo.

Compruebo brevemente el espejo retrovisor, pero no veo nada extraño, sólo unos pocos coches detrás de nosotros. El SUV está cerca de cuatro coches atrás y todos estamos avanzando al mismo ritmo.

—Ya veo. —Terry suspira largo y duro, y toca su frente con sus dedos, la tensión irradia de él. Algo está mal.

—Sí… no lo sé. —Me mira y baja el teléfono de su oreja—. Estamos bien. Sigue adelante —dice calmadamente, sonriéndome, pero la sonrisa no toca sus ojos. _¡__M__i__er__d__a__!_La adrenalina pincha a través de mi sistema. Él toma el teléfono nuevamente.

—De acuerdo en el 520. Tan pronto como lo alcancemos… Sí… lo haré.

Él encaja el teléfono en la horquilla del altavoz, poniéndolo en manos libres.

—¿Qué está mal Terry?

—Simplemente ve a dónde vas nena —dice suavemente.

Estoy dirigiéndome a la rampa del 520 en dirección a Seattle. Cuando miro a Terry, él está mirando fijamente hacia adelante.

—No quiero que entres en pánico —dice calmadamente—. Pero tan pronto como estemos propiamente en el 520, quiero que pises el acelerador. Estamos siendo seguidos.

_¡Seg__u__i__dos! _Santa mierda. Mi corazón da bandazos en mi boca, pulsando, mi cuero cabelludo pica y mi garganta se contrae con pánico. ¿Seguidos por quién? Mis ojos se lanzan al espejo retrovisor y efectivamente, el coche oscuro que vi más temprano todavía está detrás de nosotros. ¡Joder! ¿Es ese?Entrecierro los ojos a través del parabrisas tintado para ver quién está conduciendo, pero no veo nada.

—Mantén tus ojos en la carretera, nena —dice Terry gentilmente, no en el truculento tono que usa normalmente cuando se trata de mi conducción.

_¡Co__n__t__ró__l__a__t__e!_Mentalmente me abofeteo a mí misma para someter el pavor que amenaza con hundirme. ¿Se supone que quién sea que nos sigue está armado? ¡Armado y detrás de Terry! ¡Mierda! Soy golpeada por una ola de náuseas.

—¿Cómo sabemos que estamos siendo seguidos? —Mi voz es un susurro chirriante entrecortado.

—El Dodge detrás de nosotros lleva matrículas falsas.

¿Cómo sabe eso?

Señalo mientras nos aproximamos al 520 desde la vía de acceso.

Es el final de la tarde y aunque la lluvia ha cesado, la carretera está mojada. Afortunadamente el tráfico es razonablemente ligero.

La voz de Ray resuena en mi cabeza de una de sus muchas clases de cochedefensa. "Es el pánico lo que te va a matar o conseguirte quedar seriamente herida, Candy".

Tomo un profundo aliento, tratando de traer mi respiración bajo control. Quién sea que nos está siguiendo está detrás de Terry. Mientras tomo otro profundo aliento estabilizador, mi mente empieza a aclararse y mi estomago se calma. Tengo que mantener a Terry a salvo. Quería conducir este coche y quería conducirlo rápido. Bueno, aquí está mi oportunidad. Agarro el volante y tomo un último vistazo en mi espejo retrovisor. El Dodge está acercándose.

Ralentizo más, ignorando el repentino vistazo que me da Terry y programo mi entrada en el 520 para que así el Dodge tenga que frenar y detenerse para esperar una brecha en el tráfico. Suelto la marcha y lo piso. El R8 se dispara hacia adelante, golpeándonos a ambos en las espaldas de nuestros asientos. El velocímetro se levanta hasta ciento veinte k/h.

—Tranquila nena —dice Terry calmadamente, aunque estoy segura de que él está todo menos calmado.

Zigzagueo entre dos líneas de tráfico como una ficha negra en un juego de damas, saltando efectivamente los coches y camiones. Estamos tan cerca del lago en este puente, es como si estuviéramos conduciendo en el agua. Terry aprieta sus manos juntas en su regazo, manteniéndose tan tranquilo como sea posible y a pesar de mis enfebrecidos pensamientos, me pregunto vagamente si él está haciéndolo para así no distraerme.

—Buena chica —respira en ánimo. Echa un vistazo detrás de él—. No puedo ver el Dodge.

—Estamos justo detrás del sudes Sr. Grandchester. —La voz de Sawyer viene a través del manos libres—. Está tratando de alcanzarlos, señor. Vamos a intentar alcanzarlo y pasarlo a un lado, poniéndonos entre su coche y el Dodge.

¿Sudes?¿Qué significa eso?

—Bien. Sra. Grandchester lo está haciendo bien. A este ritmo, siempre y cuando el trafico permanezca ligero, y desde lo que puedo ver lo está, estaremos fuera del puente en pocos minutos.

—Señor.

Parpadeamos pasando la torre de control del puente y sé que estamos a medio camino atravesando el Lago Washington. Cuando reviso mi velocidad, sigo a ciento veinte.

—Lo estás haciendo realmente bien Candy —murmura Terry otra vez mientras mira fijamente hacia la parte posterior del R8. Por un momento fugaz, su tono me recuerda a nuestro primer encuentro en su sala de juegos cuando él pacientemente me alentó a través de nuestra primera escena.

El pensamiento me distrae y lo despido inmediatamente.

—¿A dónde me dirijo? —pregunto, moderadamente más calmada. Tengo el control del coche ahora. Es una alegría conducirlo, tan silencioso y fácil de manejar que es difícil de creer cuán rápido estamos yendo.

Conducir a esta velocidad en este coche es fácil.

—Sra. Grandchester diríjase por la I-5 y después al sur. Queremos ver si el Dodge los sigue todo el camino —dice Sawyer en el manos libres. Los semáforos en el puente están verdes, gracias al cielo, y corro hacia adelante.

Miro nerviosamente a Terry y él me sonríe tranquilizadoramente. Luego su rostro cae.

—¡Mierda! —jura suavemente.

Hay una línea de tráfico delante mientras salimos del puente, tengo que frenar. Mirando ansiosamente en el espejo una vez más, creo que diviso al Dodge.

—¿Más o menos 10 coches atrás?

—Sí, lo veo —dice Terry, asomándose a través de la estrecha ventana trasera—. Me pregunto ¿quién coño es?

—Yo también. ¿Sabemos si conduce un hombre? —suelto hacia la horquilla del BlackBerry.

—No Sra. Grandchester. Puede ser un hombre o una mujer. La tintura es demasiado oscura.

—¿Una mujer? —dice Terry.

Me encojo de hombros. —¿Tu Sra. Leagan? —sugiero, sin quitar mis ojos de la carretera.

Terry se tensa y levanta el BlackBerry de su horquilla. —Ella no es mi Sra. Leagan —gruñe—. No he hablado con ella desde mi cumpleaños. Y Elena no haría esto. No es su estilo.

—¿Susana?

—Ella está en Connecticut con sus padres. Te lo dije.

—¿Estás seguro?

Él hace una pausa. —No. Pero si ella huyó, estoy seguro de que su gente se lo habría hecho saber a Flynn. Vamos a discutir esto cuando estemos en casa. Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo.

—Pero podría ser simplemente algún coche aleatorio.

—No voy a tomar ningún riesgo. No cuando tú estés afectada — chasquea. Vuelve a poner el BlackBerry en su horquilla así que estamos de vuelta en contacto con nuestro equipo de seguridad.

_Oh__mi__er__d__a_. No quiero poner nervioso a Terry justo ahora… quizás después. Sostengo mi lengua. Afortunadamente, el tráfico está disminuyendo un poco. Soy capaz de acelerar en la intersección de Mountlake hacia la I-5, zigzagueando nuevamente a través de los coches.

—¿Qué pasa si nos detiene la policía? —pregunto.

—Eso sería una buena cosa.

—No para mi licencia.

—No te preocupes por eso —dice él. Inesperadamente, escucho humor en su voz.

Pongo mi pie hacia abajo otra vez y llego a ciento veinte.

Chico, este coche se puede mover. Me encanta… ella es tan fácil. Toco ciento treinta y siete. No creo que ni siquiera haya conducido así de rápido. Tenía suerte si mi Beetle siquiera llegaba a ochenta k/h.

—Él ha despejado el tráfico y cogido velocidad —La voz incorpórea de Sawyer es calmada e informativa—. Va a ciento cuarenta y cinco.

¡Mierda! ¡Más rápido!Presiono el acelerador y el coche ronronea a ciento cincuenta y tres k/h mientras nos aproximamos a la intersección de la I-5.

—Mantenlo arriba Candy —murmura Terry.

Freno momentáneamente mientras me deslizo en la I-5.

La interestatal está bastante tranquila, y soy capaz de cruzar directamente a la vía rápida en una fracción de segundo. Mientras pongo mi pie abajo, el glorioso R8 pasa zumbando hacia adelante y derribamos el carril izquierdo, mortales menores haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar. Si no estuviera tan asustada, realmente podría disfrutar de esto.

—Él ha golpeado ciento sesenta y un k/h, señor.

—Quédate con él, Luke —ladra Terry a Sawyer.

_¿Luke?_

Un camión da bandazos en el carril rápido _¡__M__i__er__d__a__!_y tengo que pegar un frenazo.

—¡Jodido idiota! —maldice Terry al conductor mientras nos tambaleamos hacia adelante en nuestros asientos. Estoy agradecida por los cinturones de seguridad.

—Ve alrededor de él nena —dice Terry a través de los dientes apretados. Reviso mis espejos y corto en tres carriles. Aceleramos pasando los vehículos más lentos y luego cambio de vuelta al carril rápido.

—Bonito movimiento Sra. Grandchester —murmura Terry apreciativamente—.

¿Dónde están los policías cuando los necesitas?

—No quiero una multa Terry —murmuro, concentrada en la cochepista por delante—. ¿Has tenido una multa de velocidad conduciendo esto?

—No —dice, pero mirándolo rápidamente, puedo ver su sonrisita de suficiencia.

—¿Has sido detenido?

—Sí.

—Oh.

—Encanto Sra. Grandchester. Todo se viene abajo con encanto. Ahora concéntrate.

¿Dónde está el Dodge, Sawyer?

—Acaba de conseguir ciento setenta y siete, señor —dice Sawyer.

¡Santa mierda!Mi corazón salta una vez más a mi boca. ¿Puedo conducir un poco más rápido? Empujo mi pie abajo una vez más y pasamos como un rayo entre el tráfico.

—Destella los faros —ordena Terry cuando un Ford Mustang no avanza.

—Pero eso me haría una idiota.

—¡Entonces sé una idiota! —chasquea él.

Caray. ¡De acuerdo!—Uhm… ¿dónde están los faros?

—El indicador. Tíralo hacia ti.

Lo hago y el Mustang se mueve a un lado aunque no antes de que el conductor ondeé su dedo hacia mí en una manera no muy cortés. Lo paso zumbando.

—Idiota —dice Terry en voz baja, luego me ladra—. Baja en Stewart.

_¡Sí __señor!_

—Estamos tomando la salida a la Calle Stewart —dice Terru a Sawyer.

—Diríjanse directo a la Escala señor.

Bajo la velocidad, reviso mis espejos, señales, luego me muevo con sorprendente facilidad a través de cuatro líneas de la cochepista y tomo la rampa de salida. Emergiendo en la calle Stewart, nos dirigimos hacia el sur. La calle tranquila, con algunos pocos vehículos. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Eso significa que hemos sido malditamente afortunados con el tráfico pero eso significa que también lo ha sido el Dodge. No bajes la velocidad, Candy. Llévanos a casa.

—No puedo recordar el camino —murmuré, aterrada por el hecho de que el Dodge todavía estaba siguiéndonos la pista.

—Dirígete hacia el sur de Stewart. Continúa hasta que yo te lo diga. — Terry suena ansioso de nuevo. Paso rápidamente tres bloques pero las luces cambian a amarillo en la avenida Yale.

—Pásatelas Candy —grita Terry. Salto alto y presiono a fondo el acelerador, tirándonos a ambos hacia atrás en nuestras sillas, acelerando y pasando el ahora semáforo rojo.

—Está tomando Stewart —dice Sawyer.

—Quédate con él, Luke.

—¿Luke?

—Ese es su nombre.

Una mirada rápida y puedo ver a Terry mirándome como si estuviera loca.

—¡Ojos en la carretera! —espeta. Ignoro su tono.

—Luke Sawyer.

—¡Sí! —suena desesperado.

—Ah. —¿Cómo no lo supe? El hombre me había estado siguiendo al trabajo durante las últimas seis semanas, y ni siquiera sabía su primer nombre.

—Ese soy yo señora —dice Sawyer, sobresaltándome, aunque está hablando en la calmada y monótona voz que siempre usa—. El sujeto desconocido está bajando por la Calle Stewart, señor. En serio aumentó su velocidad.

—Vamos, Candy. Menos jodido parloteo —gruñe Terry.

—Hemos sido detenidos en el primer semáforo en Stewart —nos informa Sawyer.

—Candy rápido entra ahí —grita Terry, señalando al estacionamiento en el lado sur de la avenida Boren. Giro, las llantas chirriando en protesta me desvío al interior del atestado aparcamiento.

—Da la vuelta rápido —ordena Terry. Conduzco tan rápido como puedo hacia la parte de atrás, fuera de la vista de la calle—, ahí. — Terry señala un espacio_. ¡__M__i__er__d__a__! _Quiere que aparque. _¡Joder!_

—Simplemente hazlo maldita sea —dice. Y así lo hago… perfectamente.

Probablemente la única vez que me he estacionado de manera perfecta.

—Estamos escondidos en el estacionamiento entre Stewart y Boren — dice Terry a través de la BlackBerry.

—De acuerdo señor —Sawyer suena irritado—. Quédense donde están; seguiremos al sujeto desconocido.

Terry se gira hacia mí, sus ojos examinando mi rostro. —¿Estás bien?

—Seguro —susurro.

Terry sonríe. —Sabes, quienquiera que esté manejando el Dodge no nos puede oír ahora.

Y yo río.

—Estamos pasando Stewart y Boren ahora señor. Veo el estacionamiento, ha pasado de largo por donde están, señor.

Ambos nos relajamos a la vez por el alivio.

—Bien hecho Sra. Grandchester. Conduce bien. —Terry suavemente acaricia mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos y salto al contacto, inhalando profundamente. No tengo idea de que estaba conteniendo mi respiración.

—¿Eso significa que dejaras de quejarte por mi forma de conducir? — pregunto. Él ríe, una alta y catártica risa.

—No iría tan lejos para decir eso.

—Gracias por dejarme conducir tu coche. Bajo tales emocionantes circunstancias, también. —Trato de mantener mi voz leve.

—Quizás ahora yo debería conducir.

—Para ser honestos, no creo que pueda levantarme de aquí en este momento para dejar que te sientes. Mis piernas se sienten como gelatina.

—De pronto estoy estremecida y temblando.

—Es la adrenalina nena —dice—, lo hiciste asombrosamente bien, como siempre. Me sorprendes, Candy. Nunca me decepcionas. —Toca mi mejilla cariñosamente con la parte de atrás de su mano, su rostro lleno de amor, miedo, arrepentimiento, muchas emociones en una, y sus palabras son mi perdición.

Abrumada, un estrangulado sollozo escapa de mi apretada garganta, empiezo a llorar.

—No, nena, no. Por favor no llores. —Se acerca y, a pesar del limitado espacio entre nosotros, me pasa sobre el freno de mano para acunarme en su regazo. Alejando mi cabello de mi rostro, me besa en los ojos, luego en las mejillas, y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él y sollozo en silencio en su cuello. Hunde su nariz en mi cabello y me toma en sus brazos, sosteniéndome con fuerza y luego nos sentamos, ninguno de los dos dice nada, sólo nos sostenemos el uno al otro.

La voz de Sawyer nos sobresalta a ambos.

—El sospechoso ha reducido su velocidad fuera de la Escala. Está tomando la unión.

—Síguelo —espeta Terry.

Limpio mi nariz con la parte de atrás de mi mano y tomo un estabilizante respiro profundo.

—Usa mi camisa. —Terry besa mi sien.

—Lo siento —murmuro, apenada por estar llorando.

—¿Por qué? No lo hagas.

Limpio de nuevo mi nariz. Alza mi barbilla y pone un suave beso en mis labios.

—Tus labios son tan suaves cuando lloras, mi hermosa y valiente chica — susurra.

—Bésame de nuevo.

Terry se inmoviliza, una mano en mi espalda, la otra en mi trasero.

—Bésame —digo con un respiro, y veo sus labios separarse al respirar con fuerza. Inclinándose sobre mí, toma la BlackBerry y la tira hacia el asiento del conductor junto a mis pies calzados con sandalias. Luego su boca está en la mía mientras mueve su mano derecha a mi cabello, sosteniéndome ahí, y levanta la izquierda para acunar mi rostro. Su lengua invade mi boca y yo la acepto. La adrenalina se convierte en lujuria recorriendo a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Acerco su rostro, deslizando mis dedos por sus patillas, disfrutando su sabor. Gruñe hacia mi afiebrada respuesta, bajo y profundo en su garganta, y mi vientre se aprieta rápido y con fuerza lleno de deseo carnal. Su mano se desliza por mi cuerpo, frotando mis pechos, mi cadera y directo a mi trasero. Me muevo poco a poco.

—¡Ah! —dice y se aleja de mí, sin aliento.

—¿Qué? —murmuro contra sus labios.

—Candy, estamos en un aparcamiento de Seattle.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, en este momento quiero follarte, y te estás moviendo sobre mí… es incomodo.

Mis ansias se salen de control hacia sus palabras, apretando todos mis músculos debajo de mi cadera una vez más.

—Fóllame entonces. —Beso la esquina de su boca. Lo deseo. Ahora. La persecución en el coche fue muy emocionante. Demasiado emocionante, aterradora… y el miedo se ha convertido en libido. Se aleja para mirarme, sus ojos oscuros y entrecerrados.

—¿Aquí? —Su voz es ronca.

Mi boca se seca. ¿Cómo puede excitarme con tal sólo una palabra?

—Sí, te deseo. Ahora.

Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me mira fijamente por unos segundos. — Señora Grandchester, qué descarada —susurra, y después de lo que se siente como una eternidad. Sus manos aprietan con fuerza mi cabello en mi nuca, sosteniéndome firme en ese lugar, y su boca está de nuevo en la mía, con más fuerza esta vez. Su otra mano se desliza hacia mi cuerpo, hacia la parte de atrás y un poco más abajo hacia la mitad de mi muslo. Mis dedos se enroscan en su muy largo cabello.

—Estoy muy agradecido de que estés usando una falda —murmura mientras desliza su mano bajo de mi falda con estampados blanco y azul para acariciar mi muslo. Me retuerzo una vez más en su regazo y el aire silba entre sus dientes. —No te muevas —gruñe. Toca mi sexo con su mano, y me quedo paralizada de inmediato. Su pulgar se desliza sobre mi clítoris, y mi aliento es capturado en mi garganta, mientras el placer se sacude como electricidad, muy, muy, muy en mi interior.

—Quieta —susurra. Me besa una vez más y su pulgar hace círculos suavemente en mí sobre el suave encaje de mi ropa interior de diseñador. Lentamente facilita dos dedos a través de mis bragas y los desliza en mi interior. Gruño y flexiono mis caderas hacia su mano.

—Por favor —susurro.

—Oh, Sra. Grandchester. Está lista —dice sacando y metiendo sus dedos, tortuosamente lento—. ¿Le excitan las persecuciones cochemovilísticas?

—Tú me excitas…

Muestra una sonrisa lobuna y retira sus dedos de repente, dejándome deseando más. Pone su brazo bajo mis rodillas, tomándome por sorpresa, y me alza y me gira para ponerme de frente al parabrisas.

—Pon tus piernas a cada lado —ordena, poniendo sus piernas juntas en la mitad del lugar para los pies. Hago lo que se me dice, poniendo mis pies en el suelo a cada lado de las suyas. Desliza sus manos hacia mis caderas, luego hacia atrás, alzando mi falda.

—Manos en mis rodillas, nena. Inclínate, alza ese glorioso culo al aire. Cuidado con tu cabeza.

_¡__M__i__er__d__a__! _En serio vamos a hacerlo, en un aparcamiento público. Rápidamente chequeo el área en frente de nosotros y no veo a nadie, pero siento un escalofrió recorrerme. ¡Estoy en un aparcamiento público! ¡Esto es tan excitante! Terry se mueve debajo de mi, y escucho el revelador sonido de su cremallera. Poniendo una mano en mi cadera y la otra mano tirando mis bragas de encaje a un lado, me penetra con un movimiento rápido.

—¡Ah! —grito, siendo machacada por él, y su aliento sisea entre sus dientes. Su brazo se desliza hasta mi cuello y toma la parte de debajo de mi barbilla. Su mano se extiende a lo largo de mi cuello, tirándome hacia atrás e inclina mi cabeza hacia un lado de esta manera puede besarme. Su otra mano agarra mi cadera y juntos empezamos a movernos.

Me levanto en mis pies, y él entra y sale de mí a toda velocidad. La sensación es… gruño con fuerza. Es demasiado profundo de esta manera. Mi mano izquierda se enrolla alrededor del freno de mano, mi mano derecha agarrada de mi puerta. Sus dientes se acercan al lóbulo de mi oreja y tiran de él, es casi doloroso. Entra una vez y otra en mí. Me levanto y caigo, y como cuando hemos establecido un ritmo, mueve su mano debajo de mi falda hacia el vértice de mis muslos, y sus dedos incitan suavemente a través de mis bragas de encaje.

—¡Ah!

—Sé rápida —respira en mi oído a través de sus apretados dientes, su mano aún enroscada en mi cuello debajo de mi barbilla—. Tenemos que hacer esto rápido Candy. —He incrementa la presión de sus dedos contra mi sexo.

—¡Ah! —Siento el familiar aumento de placer, apretándose profunda y gruesamente en mi interior.

—Vamos nena —dice con aspereza en mi oído—, quiero escucharte.

Gimo de nuevo, y soy toda sensación, mis ojos se cierran con fuerza. Su voz en mi oído, su aliento en mi cuello, placer irradiando de donde sus dedos excitan mi cuerpo y donde presiona con fuerza en mi interior, estoy perdida. Mi cuerpo toma el control, ansiando la liberación.

—Sí —Terry sisea en mi oído y abro mis ojos brevemente, mirando frenéticamente el techo de tela del R8, y los cierro con fuerza otra vez mientras me vengo en él.

—Oh, Candy —murmura con asombro, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí y se clava una vez más en mi interior y se paraliza mientras culmina en mi interior.

Desliza su nariz a lo largo de mi quijada y suavemente besa mi garganta, mi mejilla, mi sien mientras me recuesto en él, mi cabeza recortada en su cuello.

—¿Tensión aliviada, Sra. Grandchester? —Terru cierra una vez más sus dientes alrededor del lóbulo de mi oreja y aprieta. Mi cuerpo está vacío, totalmente exhausto, y lloriqueo. Siento su sonrisa contra mí.

—Ciertamente ayude con la mía —añade, moviéndome de él—. ¿Perdiste tu voz?

—Sí —murmuro.

—¿Bueno no eres una criatura juguetona? No tenía idea que fueras una exhibicionista.

Me siento inmediatamente, alarmada. Él se tensa.

—Nadie está observando, ¿cierto? —Miro ansiosamente alrededor del estacionamiento.

—¿Crees que dejaría que alguien viera a mi esposa teniendo un orgasmo?

—Acaricia mi espalda con su mano tranquilizadoramente, pero el tono de su voz envía escalofríos a lo largo de mi columna. Me giro para mirarlo fijamente y sonrió con picardía.

—¡Sexo en el coche! —exclamo.

Él sonríe y pone un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Regresemos. Yo conduciré.

Abre la puerta para dejarme bajar de su regazo y salir al aparcamiento. Cuando bajo la mirada rápidamente está subiendo su cierre. Me sigue y luego tiene la puerta abierta para que pueda entrar. Caminando lentamente hacia la puerta del conductor, se monta a mi lado, recupera la BlackBerry y hace una llamada.

—¿Dónde está Sawyer? —dice bruscamente—. ¿Y el Dodge? ¿Cómo que Sawyer no está contigo.

Escucha atentamente a Ryan, asumo.

—¿Ella? —jadea—, quédate con ella. —Terry cuelga y me mira.

¡Ella!¿La conductora del coche? ¿Quién podría ser Elena? ¿Susana?

—¿El conductor del coche es una mujer?

—Eso parece —dice en voz baja, su boca presionada en una delgada línea de enojo—, te llevaré a casa —murmura. Enciende el R8 con un rugido y sale sin problemas del lugar.

—¿Dónde está, eh… el sujeto desconocido? ¿Qué significa eso de paso? Suena muy BDSM.

Terry sonríe brevemente mientras saca el coche del aparcamiento y regresa a la calle Stewart.

—Se refiere a un objeto desconocido. Ryan es un ex Federal.

—¿Ex Federal?

—No preguntes. — Terry agita su cabeza. Es obvio que está en profundo pensamiento.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está la desconocida?

—En la Interestatal 5, dirigiéndose hacia el sur. —Me mira fijamente, sus ojos sombríos.

_D__i__os_… de apasionada calma a ansioso en un espacio de pocos segundos. Me acerco y acaricio su muslo, recorriendo con mis dedos la costura interior de sus vaqueros, esperando mejorar su humor. Quita su mano del volante y detiene el lento ascenso de mi mano.

—No —dice—, ya hemos llegado muy lejos. No querrás que tenga un accidente a tres calles de casa. —Levanta mi mano hasta sus labios y planta un fresco beso en mi índice para aligerar su reprimenda. Fresco, calmado, cocheritario… mi Cincuenta. Y por primera vez en un tiempo me hace sentir como una niña rebelde. Alejo mi mano y me siento en silencio por un momento.

—¿Mujer?

—Aparentemente —suspira, gira en el garaje subterráneo en la Escala, e introduce el código de acceso en el teclado de seguridad. La puerta se abre y entra, sin problemas estacionando el R8 en su espacio designado.

—En serio me gusta este coche —murmuro.

—A mi también. Y me gusta como lo condujiste, y como lograste no romperlo.

—Puedes comprarme uno para mi cumpleaños. —Le sonrío. La boca de Terry se abre mientras salgo del coche.

—Uno blanco, creo —añado, agachándome y sonriéndole. Él sonríe. —Candy Grandchester, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Cierro la puerta y camino hasta el final del coche para esperarlo. Agraciadamente sale, observándome con esa mirada… aquella que llama a algo profundo en mi interior. Conozco muy bien esa mirada. Una vez está en frente mío, se inclina y susurra:

—Te gusta el coche. Me gusta el coche. Te he follado dentro de él… quizás debería follarte sobre él.

Jadeo. Y un elegante BMW plateado entra al garaje. Terry lo mira ansioso, luego molesto y me sonríe.

—Pero parece que tenemos compañía. Ven.

Toma mi mano y me dirige al ascensor del garaje. Presiona el botón de llamado y mientras esperamos, el conductor del BMW se nos une. Es joven, viste ropa casual, con un largo cabello oscuro de capas negras. Parece que trabaja en los medios de comunicación.

—Oigan —dice, sonriéndonos a ambos cálidamente.

Terry pone su brazo alrededor mío y asiente educadamente.

—Acabo de mudarme. Apartamento dieciséis.

—Hola. —Le regreso la sonrisa. Tiene unos agradables y suaves ojos marrones.

El ascensor llega y entramos. Terry me mira, su expresión es indescifrable.

—Eres Terrence Grandchester —dice el joven. Terry le dirige una sonrisa forzada.

—Noah Logan. —Extiende su mano. De mala gana, Terry la aprieta—. ¿Cuál piso? —pregunta Noah.

—Tengo que teclear un código.

—Oh.

—Penthouse.

—Oh —Noah sonríe ampliamente—. Por supuesto. —Él presiona el botón del octavo piso y la puerta se cierra—. La Sra. Grandchester, supongo.

—Sí. —Le dirijo una educada sonrisa y un apretón de manos. Noah se ruboriza un poco cuando me mira por una fracción muy larga. Reflejo su rubor y el brazo de Terry se aprieta a mí alrededor.

—¿Cuándo te mudaste? —pregunto.

—El fin de semana pasado. Me encanta este sitio.

Hay una incómoda pausa antes de que el elevador se detenga en el piso de Noah.

—Un gusto conocerlos a ambos —dice sonando aliviado y sale. Las puertas se cierran en silencio detrás de él. Terry teclea el código de entrada y el ascensor asciende de nuevo.

—Parece agradable —murmuro—. No he visto antes a ninguno de los vecinos.

Terry frunce el ceño.

—Lo prefiero así.

—Eso es porque eres un ermitaño. Creo que es bastante agradable.

—¿Ermitaño?

—Ermitaño. Atrapado en su torre de marfil. — Declaro con toda naturalidad. Los labios de Terry se contraen por la diversión.

—Nuestras torre de marfil. Y creo que tienes otro nombre que agregar a tu lista de admiradores, Sra. Grandchester.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco. —Terry, crees que todo el mundo es mi admirador.

—¿Acabas de poner tus ojos en blanco?

Mi pulso se acelera. —Seguro que lo hice —susurro, mi aliento atrapado en mi garganta.

Ladea su cabeza, usando su ardiente, arrogante e impresionada expresión.

—¿Qué haremos respecto a eso?

—Algo rudo.

Parpadea para esconder su sorpresa. —¿Rudo?

—Por favor.

—¿Quieres más?

Asiento lentamente. Las puertas del elevador se abren y estamos en casa.

—¿Cómo de rudo? —respira, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

Lo miro fijamente, sin decir nada. Cierra sus ojos por un momento, y luego toma mi mano y me arrastra al vestíbulo.

Cuando irrumpimos a través de las puertas dobles, Sawyer está de pie en el pasillo, mirándonos expectante.

—Sawyer. Me gustaría ser interrogado en una hora —dice Terry.

—Sí señor. —Dando vuelta, Sawyer se dirige de nuevo a la oficina de Taylor.

¡Tenemos una hora!

Terry baja su mirada hasta mí.

—¿Rudo? Asiento.

—Bueno, Sra. Grandchester, es afortunada. Estoy tomado peticiones hoy.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR LA PACIENCIA POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS SALUDOS **


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-¿Tienes algo en mente? —murmura Terry, sujetándome con su audaz mirada. Me encojo de hombros, de repente sin aliento y agitada. No sé si se trata de la persecución, la adrenalina, mi estado de mal humor anterior… no lo entiendo, pero quiero esto, y lo quiero mucho. Una expresión de desconcierto revolotea en el rostro de Terry.

—¿Sexo pervertido? —pregunta, sus palabras son una suave caricia. Asiento con la cabeza, sintiendo llamear mi cara. ¿Por qué estoy avergonzado por esto? He hecho todo tipo de sexo pervertido con este hombre. ¡Él es mi marido, maldita sea!¿Estoy avergonzada porque quiero esto y me da vergüenza admitirlo? Mi subconsciente, mira hacia mí. Deja de pensar demasiado.

—¿Carta blanca? —susurra la pregunta, mirándome especulativamente como si estuviera tratando de leer mi mente.

¿Carta blanca?Santa mierda, ¿qué implica eso?

—Sí —murmuro con nerviosismo, mientras florece muy dentro de mí la emoción.

Sonríe, una sonrisa lenta y sexy.

—Ven —dice, y tira de mí hacia las escaleras. Su intención es clara. ¡La sala de juegos!Mi diosa interior se despierta de su sueño post sexo R8, con los ojos muy abiertos y muchas ganas de ir.

En la parte superior de las escaleras, libera mi mano y abre la puerta de sala de juegos. La llave está en el llavero de _Se__a__t__t__le_que le di no hace mucho tiempo.

—Después de ti, Sra. Grandchester —dice y hace girar la puerta abierta.

La sala de juegos huele tranquilizadoramente familiar, a cuero, madera y esmalte fresco. Me sonrojo a sabiendas de que la Sra. Jones tiene que haber estado aquí limpiando mientras estábamos fuera en nuestra luna de miel. Al entrar, Terry enciende los interruptores de las luces y las paredes de color rojo oscuro se iluminan con una suave y difusa luz. Me quedo mirándolo, con la anticipación corriendo gruesa y pesada a través de mis venas. ¿Qué va a hacerme?Él cierra la puerta y se gira. Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, me estudia, pensativo, y luego sacude la cabeza, divertido.

—¿Qué quieres, Candice? —pregunta con cuidado.

—A ti —mi respuesta es entrecortada. Él sonríe.

—Me tienes. Me has tenido desde que caíste en mi oficina.

—Entonces sorpréndame, Sr. Grandchester.

Su boca se tuerce con humor y una reprimida promesa carnal.

—Como usted quiera, Sra. Grandchester. —Él se cruza de brazos y lleva su largo dedo índice hasta sus labios mientras me evalúa—. Creo que vamos a empezar por deshacernos de la ropa.

Da un paso adelante. Agarrar la parte delantera de mi chaqueta de mezclilla corta, la abre y empuja por encima de mis hombros, haciéndola caer al suelo. Toma del bórdele mi camiseta negra.

—Levanta los brazos.

Yo obedezco y él la saca por encima de mi cabeza. Inclinándose, planta un suave beso en mis labios, sus ojos brillan con una mezcla de fascinada lujuria y amor. La camiseta se une a mi chaqueta en el suelo.

—Toma —le susurro mirándolo nerviosamente mientras me quito la goma del pelo de mi muñeca y se la ofrezco. Se paraliza, y sus ojos se abren por un momento, pero no se aleja. Finalmente, agarra la pequeña goma.

—Date la vuelta —ordena.

Aliviada, me sonrío a mí misma y obedezco inmediatamente. Parece que hemos superado ese pequeño obstáculo. Él recoge mi pelo y lo trenza de manera rápida y eficiente antes de atarlo con la goma. Tira de la trenza, llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—Bien pensado, Sra. Grandchester —susurra en mi oído, para luego pellizcar el lóbulo de mi oreja—. Ahora, date la vuelta y quítate la falda. Déjala caerla al suelo.

Me suelta, y da unos pasos atrás mientras me giro para enfrentarlo. Sin quitar mis ojos de él, desabrocho el cinturón de mi falda y bajo con facilidad la cremallera. La falda se abre como un abanico y cae al suelo, amontonándose a mis pies.

—Sal de tu falda —ordena. A medida que doy un paso hacia él, se arrodilla con rapidez delante de mí y agarra mi tobillo derecho. Hábilmente, desabrocha mis sandalias poco a poco, mientras me inclino hacia delante y me estabilizo con una mano en la pared, bajo las clavijas que se utilizaban para poner todos sus látigos, fustas y paletas. Los flogger y fustas es lo único que aún se mantiene. Miro con curiosidad. ¿Va a utilizar esos?

Después de haberme quitado los zapatos, quedando sólo en sujetador y bragas de encaje, Terry se sienta sobre sus talones, mirándome.

—Eres un hermoso espectáculo, Sra. Grandchester. —De pronto se eleva sobre sus rodillas, agarra mis caderas y tira de mí hacia adelante, enterrando su nariz en el vértice de mis muslos—. Y hueles a ti, a mí y a sexo —dice inhalando de forma pronunciada—. Es embriagador.

Me besa a través de mi ropa interior de encaje, mientras ahogo un grito de asombro por sus palabras… diluyendo mis entrañas. Es simplemente así… _t__r__a__v__i__eso_. Recogiendo mis ropas y mis sandalias, se levanta en un movimiento rápido y elegante, como un atleta.

—Ve, y ponte junto a la mesa —dice con calma, señalando con la barbilla.

¿Qué va a hacerme?

Mira hacia atrás y sonríe. Girando, se dirige al antiguo cofre de las maravillas.

—De cara a la pared —me ordena—. De esa manera no sabrás lo que estoy planeando. Nuestro objetivo es satisfacerla Sra. Grandchester, y quiere ser sorprendida.

Me aparto de él escuchando agudamente, mis oídos de repente se vuelven sensibles al menor sonido. Él es bueno en esto: construyendo mis expectativas, alimentando mi deseo… haciéndome esperar. Le oigo poner mis zapatos en el suelo y mi ropa, creo, que en el arcón, seguido por el revelador sonido de sus zapatos cayendo al suelo, uno a uno. Hmm... Amo los pies descalzos de Terry. Un momento después, le oigo abrir un cajón.

¡Juguetes! ¿Qué diablos va a hacer? Oh, me encanta, me encanta, me encanta esta anticipación. Se cierran los cajones y mi respiración salta.

¿Cómo puede el sonido de un cajón convertirme en un lío tembloroso? No tiene ningún sentido. El silbido sutil del sistema de sonido encendiéndose me dice que va a ser un interludio musical. Un piano solitario comienza a sonar y acordes suaves y tristes llenan la habitación. No es una canción que conozca. El piano es acompañado por una guitarra eléctrica. ¿Qué es esto?Una voz de hombre habla y sólo puedo entender algunas palabras, algo acerca de no tener miedo a morir.

Terry camina tranquilamente hacia mí, haciendo sonar sus pies descalzos en el suelo de madera. Siento cómo él se detiene detrás de mí mientras una mujer comienza a cantar... gemir... ¿cantar?

—¿Rudo, Sra. Grandchester? —respira en mi oreja izquierda.

—Hmm.

—Tienes que decirme que pare de si es demasiado. Si dices "para", me detendré inmediatamente. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí.

—Necesito tu promesa.

Inhalo con fuerza. Mierda, ¿qué va a hacer?

—Lo prometo —murmuro sin aliento, recordando sus palabras anteriores: no quiero hacerte daño, pero estoy más que feliz de jugar.

—Buena chica.

Inclinándose, planta un beso en mi hombro desnudo, a continuación, lleva sus dedos debajo de mi sujetador y traza una línea a través de mi espalda por debajo de la correa. Quiero gemir. ¿Cómo hace el más mínimo toque tan erótico?

—Quítatelo —susurra en mi oído y obedezco a toda prisa y dejando caer mi sostén al suelo.

Sus manos hacen cosquillas por mi espalda. Engancha sus dos pulgares en las bragas y las desliza hacia abajo por mis piernas.

—Paso —ordena. Una vez más, hago lo que me dice y salgo de mi ropa interior. Él planta un beso en mi parte trasera y se levanta—. Voy a vendarte los ojos para que todo sea más intenso. —Desliza una máscara de las aerolíneas sobre los ojos, y mi mundo se hunde en la oscuridad. La mujer cantando gime incoherencias… una melodía evocadora y sincera—. Inclínate y acuéstate sobre la mesa. —Sus palabras son suavemente susurradas—. Ahora.

Sin dudarlo, me inclino sobre un lado de la mesa y descanso mi pecho sobre en la madera pulida, con la cara pegada a la dura superficie. Está fresca contra mi piel y huele vagamente a cera de abeja con un sabor cítrico.

—Estira los brazos hacia arriba y mantente en el borde.

Muy bien… Al llegar al extremo, me aferro al borde de la mesa. Es bastante amplio, por lo que mi brazos están completamente extendidos.

—Si te sueltas, te voy a azotar. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te azote, Candy?

Todo al sur de mi cintura se aprieta deliciosamente. Me doy cuenta de que lo he querido desde que me amenazó durante el almuerzo, y ni la persecución ni nuestro posterior íntimo encuentro ha saciado esa necesidad.

—Sí. —Mi voz es un susurro ronco.

—¿Por qué?

Oh…¿Tengo que tener una razón? Por Dios_._Me encojo de hombros.

—Dímelo —gruñe.

—Um…

Y de la nada, me golpea duro.

—¡Ah! —grito.

—Silencio.

Frota suavemente la nalga en la que me ha pegado. Entonces se inclina sobre mí, con su cadera clavándose en mi espalda, planta un beso entre mis omóplatos y deja un sendero de besos a través de mi espalda. Se ha quitado la camisa, por lo que el pelo de su pecho me hace cosquillas, y su erección presionando a través de la tela rugosa de sus vaqueros.

—Abre tus piernas —ordena. Muevo mis piernas separándolas.

—Más abiertas.

Gimo y abro más mis piernas.

—Buena chica —respira. Traza con el dedo mi espalda, a lo largo de la grieta entre mis nalgas, y por encima de mi ano, que se contrae a su toque—. Vamos a tener un poco de diversión con esto —susurra.

_¡__M__i__er__d__a__!_

Su dedo índice continúa por encima de mi perineo y lentamente se desliza dentro de mí.

—Veo que estás muy mojada, Candy. ¿Es de antes o de ahora?

Gimo y mete el dedo dentro y fuera de mí, una y otra vez. Empujo hacia atrás hacia su mano, disfrutando de la intrusión.

—Oh, Candy, creo que es de las dos. Creo que te encanta estar aquí, de esta manera. Mía.

Lo hago, ¡oh, sí!Retira el dedo y me golpea duro una vez más.

—Contéstame —susurra con voz ronca y urgente.

—Sí, lo hago —gimo.

Él me golpea duro una vez más, así que grito y, a continuación, mete dos dedos dentro de mí. Él se retira de inmediato, esparciendo la humedad a lo largo y alrededor de mi ano.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunto, sin aliento. Oh, Dios... ¿va a joder mi culo?

—No es lo que estás pensando —murmura para tranquilizarme—. Te lo dije, poco a poco con esto, nena.

Escucho un chorro silencioso de algún líquido, presumiblemente de un tubo, entonces sus dedos me masajean _a__llí_de nuevo. Está lubricándome…

¡allí!Me retuerzo cuando mi miedo choca con una emoción desconocida. Él me golpea una vez más, abajo, por lo que llega a mi sexo. Gimo. Se siente…tan bueno.

—No te muevas —dice—. Y no te sueltes.

—Ah.

—Se trata de lubricante. —Él extiende un poco más en mí. Trato de no retorcerme debajo de él, pero mi corazón late con fuerza, impulsándome locamente, mientras el deseo y la ansiedad bombean a través de mí—. He querido hacerte esto desde hace algún tiempo, Candy.

Gimo. Y siento algo frío y metálico correr por mi columna vertebral.

—Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti —susurra Terry.

Una imagen de nuestro "mostrar y compartir" florece en mi mente. ¡Vaca sagrada!Un consolador anal. Terry lo desliza por la separación entre mis nalgas.

_Oh._

—Voy a empujar esto dentro de ti, muy lentamente.

Yo grito, la anticipación y la ansiedad cargan a través de mí.

—¿Me dolerá?

—No, nena. Es pequeño. Una vez que esté dentro de ti, voy a follarte muy duro.

Yo prácticamente convulsiono.

Inclinado sobre mí, me besa una vez más, entre mis omóplatos.

—¿Lista? —susurra él.

¿Lista?¿Estoy lista para esto?

—Sí —murmuro en voz baja, con la boca seca.

Mete otro dedo en mi culo y, pasando perineo, se desliza dentro de mí. Joder, es su pulgar. Él llena mi sexo y sus dedos acarician suavemente mi clítoris. Gimo… se siente... bien. Y con suavidad, mientras sus dedos y su pulgar hacen su magia, empuja un tapón frío, poco a poco, dentro de mí.

—¡Ah! —gruño en voz alta ante la sensación desconocida, mis músculos protestan ante la intrusión. Traza círculos con su pulgar mientras empuja el tapón más duro, deslizándose fácilmente. No sé si es porque estoy muy excitada o porque me ha distraído con sus expertos dedos, pero mi cuerpo parece aceptarlo. Es pesado… y extraño… ¡allí!

—Oh, nena.

Y puedo sentirlo… cuando el pulgar gira… y presiona tapón contra mi… oh, ah… Poco a poco retuerce el tapón, provocándome un prolongado gemido.

—Terry —murmuro, su nombre como un mantra confuso, mientras me ajusto a la sensación.

—Buena chica —murmura. Dirige su mano libre por mi costado hasta que llega a mi cadera. Poco a poco retira el dedo pulgar y oigo el sonido delator cuando abre su bragueta.

Agarrando el otro lado de mi cadera, tira de mi hacia atrás y separa mis piernas aún más, empujando sus pies contra ellas.

—No sueltes la mesa, Candy —advierte.

—No —jadeo.

—¿Algo rudo? Dime si soy demasiado rudo. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —digo en voz baja, y él se estrella contra mí, tirando de mí hacia él, al mismo tiempo que empuja el tapón hacia delante, más profundo…

—¡Mierda! —grito.

Él no contesta, su respiración es más dura y mis jadeos lo acompañan. Trato de asimilar todas las sensaciones: la plenitud, la sensación deliciosamente seductora de estar haciendo algo prohibido, el placer erótico brotando hacia afuera desde muy dentro de mí. Él tira suavemente del tampón.

Oh, por Dios...gimo y oigo su aguda respiración, un jadeo de placer puro, sin adulterar. Mi sangre se calienta ¿Alguna vez he sentido tan desenfrenada… tan…

—¿Otra vez? —susurra.

—Sí.

—Quédate quieta —ordena, saliendo fácilmente de mi y golpeando dentro de mí otra vez.

Oh, yo quería esto_._—Sí —siseo.

Y coge ritmo. Su respiración es más dificultosa, junto con la mía, mientras se clava dentro de mí.

—¡Oh, Candy! —jadea. Mueve una de sus manos de mi cadera y gira el tampón de nuevo, tirando poco a poco, tirando de él y empujándolo de nuevo dentro.

La sensación es indescriptible, y creo que me voy a desmayar sobre la mesa. Él nunca pierde el ritmo cuando me lleva una y otra vez, moviéndose fuerte y duro dentro de mi.

Mi interior se aprieta y tiembla

—Oh mierda —gruño. Esto me va a destrozar.

—Sí, cariño —susurra.

—Por favor —le suplico y yo no sé que… para, no para, girar el tapón de nuevo. Mis entrañas se aprietan alrededor de él y del tapón.

—Está bien —respira. Me golpea duro en mi nalga derecha, y me corro una y otra vez, cayendo y cayendo, dando vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas palpitantes, y entonces Terry tira suavemente del tapón.

—¡Mierda!—grito y Terry agarra mis caderas y culmina en voz alta, todavía sosteniéndome.

La mujer aun sigue cantando. Terry siempre pone las canciones para que se repitan aquí. Extraño. Estoy acurrucada en sus brazos sobre su regazo, nuestras piernas enredadas juntas, con mi cabeza descansando en su pecho. Estamos en el suelo del salón de juegos junto a la mesa.

—Bienvenida de vuelta —dice, quitándome la venda de los ojos. Parpadeo mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a la tenue luz. Jalando mi barbilla hacia atrás, él planta un suave beso en mis labios, sus ojos centrados y ansiosos buscando los míos. Alcanzo su cara para acariciarla. Él sonríe.

—Bueno, ¿cumplí las instrucciones? – pregunta, divertido. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Instrucciones?

—Tú querías rudo —dice gentilmente. Sonrío, porque no puedo evitarlo.

—Si. Creo que lo hiciste…

Él levanta sus cejas y me sonríe.

—Estoy muy encantado de escucharlo, Sra. Grandchester. Te ves completamente bien cogida y hermosa en este momento.

Él acaricia mi cara, sus dedos largos acariciando mi mejilla.

—Lo siento —ronroneo.

El baja y me besa con ternura, sus labios suaves, cálidos y generosos sobre los míos.

—Tú nunca decepcionas. —se inclina para mirarme—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Su voz es suave, con interés.

—Bien —murmuro, sintiendo un desagradable sonrojo en mi cara—, completamente bien cogida. —Sonrío tímidamente.

—Porqué, Sra. Grandchester, tienes una sucia, sucia boca. —Terry finje una expresión ofendida, pero puedo escuchar su diversión.

—Eso es porque estoy casada con un sucio, sucio hombre, Sr. Grandchester. Él sonríe una ridículamente sonrisa estúpida y contagiosa.

—Estoy encantado que estés casada con él. —Gentilmente se apodera de mi trenza, la levanta a sus labios y besa el final con reverencia, sus ojos brillando con amor. Oh mi… ¿alguna vez tuve oportunidad de resistirme a este hombre?

Alcanzó su mano izquierda y planto un beso en su anillo de matrimonio, una banda de platino sencilla como la mía.

—Mio —susurro.

—Tuyo —responde. Curva sus brazos alrededor de mí y presiona su nariz contra mi cabello.

—¿Puedo darte un baño?

—Hmmm. Sólo si me acompañas.

—Está bien —dice. Me pone sobre mis pies y se para detrás de mí. Él sigue usando sus jeans.

—¿Vas a usar tus… er.. otros jeans?

Frunce el ceño hacia mí.

—¿Otros jeans?

—Aquellos que solías usar aquí.

—¿Esos jeans? —murmura parpadeando con perpleja sorpresa.

—Te ves muy sexy en ellos.

—¿Lo hago?

—Si… quiero decir. Muy sexy.

Él sonríe tímidamente.

—Bueno, por ti, Sra. Grandchester, tal vez lo haga. —Se inclina para darme un beso; entonces agarra la taza pequeña de la mesa que contiene el tampón del trasero, el tubo de lubricante, la venda de ojos y mi ropa interior.

—¿Quien limpia esos juguetes? —le pregunto mientras lo sigo hacia el cofre.

Frunce el ceño hacia mí, como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—Yo. Sra. Jones.

—¿Qué?

El asiente, divertido y apenado, creo. Cambia la música.

—Bueno… um…

—¿Tus sirvientes solían hacerlo? —termino la frase. Me da un encogimiento de hombros disculpándose.

—Aquí. —me entrega su camiseta y me la pongo, envolviéndola a mi alrededor. Su aroma todavía se aferra a la ropa y mi disgusto sobre el lavado del tampón del culo, se olvida. Deja las cosas en el cofre. Tomando mi mano, quita el seguro de la puerta de la habitación de juegos y me lleva afuera bajando las escaleras. Lo sigo dócilmente.

La ansiedad, el mal humor, la emoción, el miedo y la excitación de la persecución del coche, se han ido. Estoy relajada, finalmente saciada y en calma. Mientras entramos a nuestro baño, bostezo y me estiro con fuerza... a gusto conmigo misma por un cambio.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Terry mientras abre el grifo.

Niego con mi cabeza.

—Dime —me pide suavemente. Derrama aceite de baño de jazmín en el agua corriente, llenando la habitación con su aroma dulce y sensual. Me sonrojo.

—Sólo me siento mejor. Él sonríe.

—Si, hoy has estado en un extraño humor, Sra. Grandchester. —Parándose, me jala hacia sus brazos—. Sé que te estás preocupando sobre los eventos recientes. Siento que hayas sido atrapada por ellos. No sé si es un vengador, un exempleado, o un rival de negocios. Si algo llegara a pasarte por mí... —Su voz cayó en un doloroso susurro. Encorvé mis brazos alrededor de él

—¿Que tal si algo te pasa a ti, Terry? —vociferé mi miedo. Bajo su mirada hacia mi.

—Vamos a resolver esto. Ahora vamos a sacarte de esta camiseta y meterte en este baño.

—¿No deberías hablar con Sawyer?

—Él puede esperar. —Su boca se endurece, y siento una repentina punzada de lástima por Sawyer. ¿Qué ha hecho para molestar a Terry?

Terry levanta su camiseta de mi y frunce el ceño mientras me volteo hacia él. Mis pechos todavía tienen moretones descoloridos de los chupones que me dio durante nuestra luna de miel, pero decido no retarlo por eso.

—¿Me pregunto si Ryan se ha puesto al día con el Dodge?

—Veremos luego de este baño. Entra. —Me sostiene la mano. Entro a la caliente y fragante agua y me siento tentativamente

—Ow. —Mi trasero está sensible y el agua caliente me hace hacer muecas de dolor.

—Con cuidado, nena —me advierte Terry, pero mientras lo dice, la incomoda sensación se desvanece.

Terry se quita la ropa y entra detrás de mí, acercándome a su pecho. Me anido en medio de sus piernas y permanecimos inactivos en el agua caliente. Paso mis dedos por sus piernas y recogiendo mi trenza con una mano, la enrosca en medio de sus dedos.

—Necesitamos terminar los planes de la casa nueva. ¿Más tarde esta noche?

—Claro. —La mujer esta volviendo. Mi subconsciente alza la vista del tercer volumen de Obras completas de Charles Dickensy frunce el ceño. Estoy con mi subconsciente. Suspiro. Desafortunadamente, los diseños de Gia Matteo son impresionantes

—Debo dejar listas las cosas para el trabajo —susurro. Él se queda quieto.

—Sabes que no tienes que volver a trabajar —murmura. Oh, no. No esto de nuevo.

—Terry, hemos pasado por eso. Por favor no resucites ese argumento. Él tira de mi trenza para que mi cara se incline hacia arriba y atrás.

—Solo digo… —planta un suave beso en mis labios.

Me pongo pantalones de chándal y una camisola y decido ir a buscar mi ropa a la sala de juegos. Mientras hago mi camino a través del pasillo, escucho la voz de Terry levantarse desde el estudio. Me congelo.

—¿Donde diablos estabas?

Oh, mierda. Está gritando a Sawyer. Con verguenza, me precipito hacia el salón de juegos. Realmente no quiero escuchar lo que él tiene que decirle, sigo encontrando intimidante al gritón Terry. Pobre Sawyer.

Al menos puedo gritar de nuevo.

Recojo mi ropa y los zapatos de Terry, luego noto el pequeño tazón de porcelana con el tampón de culo aun en la tapa del cofre. Bueno... supongo que debo limpiarlo. Lo agrego a la pila y hago mi camino de vuelta bajando las escaleras. Echo un vistazo nerviosamente a través de la sala principal, pero todo está callado.

Gracias al cielo.

Taylor va a volver mañana en al noche y Terry generalmente está más tranquilo cuando él está cerca. Hoy y mañana Taylor está pasando tiempo de calidad con su hija. Me pregunto distraídamente s alguna vez llegaré a conocerla.

La Sra. Jones sale de la habitación de servicio. Nos miramos.

—Sra. Grandchester. No la vi aquí. _—_¡Oh, soy la Sra. Grandchester ahora!

—Hola, Sra. Jones.

—Bienvenida a casa y felicidades. —Sonrie.

—Por favor llamame Candy.

—Sra. Grandchester, no me sentiría comoda haciendo eso.

¡Oh! ¿Porque todo debe cambiar solo porque tengo un anillo en mi dedo?

—¿Le gustaría repasar los menús de la semana? —pregunta, mirando expectante.

_¿Menús?_

—Um… —Esta no es una pregunta que alguna vez hubiera previsto que me hagan.

Ella sonríe.

—La primera vez que trabajé para el Sr. Grandchester, cada domingo por la noche repasábamos los menús de la próxima siguiente con él y una lista de todo lo que él podría necesitar de la tienda.

—Veo.

—¿Puedo tomar esto por usted?

Ella sostiene su mano esperando mi ropa.

—Oh…. Um. De hecho, no he terminado con esto. _—_¡Y están escondiendo el tazón con el tapón de culo!Me pongo roja. Es un milagro que me pueda dirigir a la Sra. Jones a los ojos. Ella sabe lo que hacemos... ella limpia la habitación. Por Dios, es tan raro no tener privacidad.

—Cuando esté lista, Sra. Grandchester. Estaría más que feliz de repasar las cosas con usted.

—Gracias. —Somos interrumpidas por un pálido Sawyer quien sale del estudio de Terry y rápidamente cruza la sala principal. Él nos da un breve asentimiento, sin mirarnos a ninguna de los dos a los ojos y se escabulle dentro del estudio de Taylor. Estoy agradecida por su intervención ya que ahora mismo no deseo discutir menús o tampones de culo con la Sra. Jones. Ofreciéndole una breve sonrisa, corro a refugiarme en el estudio. ¿Alguna vez me acostumbraré a tener servicio domestico a mi entera disposición? Negué con mi cabeza… un día, tal vez.

Tiro al suelo los zapatos de Terry y mi ropa en la cama, y tomo el tazón con el tampón de culo hacia el baño. Lo miro sospechosamente. Se ve bastante inocuo y sorprendentemente limpio. No quiero detenerme en eso y lo lavo rápidamente con agua y jabón. ¿Eso será suficiente? Tengo que preguntarle al Sr. Sexesperto si debe ser esterilizado o algo. Me estremezco ante el pensamiento.

Me gusta que Terry me haya dado la biblioteca. Ahora alberga una atractiva mesa de madera blanca en la que se puede trabajar. Saco mi laptop y reviso mis notas de los cinco manuscritos que leí en mi luna de miel.

Si, tengo todo lo que necesito. Una parte de mí teme volver a trabajar, pero nunca le podría decir eso a Terry. Vería una oportunidad para hacerme renunciar. Recuerdo la apopléjica reacción de Roach cuando le dije que me iba a casar y con quien, y como, poco tiempo después, mi posición fue confirmada. Me di cuenta ahora que era porque me iba a casar con el jefe. El pensamiento ahora no es bienvenido. Ya no estoy actuando en la comisión editora —soy Candy White, coordinadora editorial.

Aun no me he armado de valor para decirle a Terry que no voy a cambiar ni nombre en el trabajo. Creo que mis razones son sólidas. Necesito alguna distancia de él, pero sé que habrá una pelea cuando finalmente se dé cuenta de eso. Tal vez debería discutirlo con él esta noche.

Sentándome en mi silla, empiezo mi tarea final del día. Observo el reloj digital en mi laptop, el cual me dice que son las siete de la noche. Terry sigue sin salir de su estudio, así que tengo tiempo. Sacando la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara Nikon, la cargo en la laptop para transferir las fotografías. Mientras las fotos se cargan, reflexiono sobre el día. ¿Ryan ha vuelto? ¿O sigue en su camino hacia Portland? ¿Ya ha atrapado a la misteriosa mujer? ¿Terry tuvo noticias suyas? Quiero algunas respuestas. No me importa si él está ocupado; quiero saber que está pasando y de repente siento un poco de resentimiento de que me esté manteniendo en la oscuridad. Me levanto, con la intención de ir y confrontarlo en su estudio, pero mientras lo hago, las fotos de los últimos días de nuestra luna de miel salen en la pantalla.

_¡__M__i__er__d__a__!_

Foto tras foto de mí. Dormida, muchas dormida, mi cabello sobre mi cara o esparcido en la almohada, labios entre abiertos…. Mierda... chupando mi dedo gordo. ¡No había chupado mi dedo gordo en años! Muchas fotos. No tenía ni idea que me las hubiera tomado. Hay unas cuantas fotos largas y planas, incluyendo una mia apoyada en la barandilla del barco, mirando melancólicamente en la distancia. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de él tomándome esta? Sonrío ante las fotos donde estoy acurrucada sobre él riendo: mi cabello volando mientras lucho, peleo contra sus cosquillosos y tormentosos dedos. Y hay una nuestra en la cama en la cabina principal que él tomó con su brazo estirado. Estoy acurrucada en su pecho y él mira a la cámara, joven, ojos abiertos… enamorados. Su otro brazo agarra mi cabeza, y estoy sonriendo como un tonta enamorada, pero no puedo sacar mis ojos de Terry, oh, mi hermoso hombre, su castaño cabello recién cogido, sus ojos zafiros brillando, sus labios abiertos y sonriendo. Mi hermoso hombre, quien no soporta que le hagan cosquillas, quien hasta hace poco no aguantaba ser tocado y ahora tolera mi toque. Debo preguntarle si le gusta, o si me deja tocarlo por mi propio placer en vez de por el suyo.

Frunzo el ceño, mirando abajo a la imagen, de repente abrumada por mis sentimientos por él. Alguien por ahí quiere hacerle daño: primero Charlie Tango, luego el incendio en GEH y esa maldita persecución de coches. Jadeo, poniendo mi mano en mi boca mientras un sollozo involuntario se escapa. Abandonado mi ordenador, me precipito a encontrarlo, no para confrontarlo, sólo para revisar que esté a salvo.

Sin importarme golpear, irrumpo en su estudio. Terry está sentado en su escritorio hablando por el teléfono. Mira arriba en sorprendidamente molesto, pero la irritación en su cara desaparece cuando ve que soy yo.

—¿Así que no puedes mejorarlo más? —dice, continuando con su conversación telefónica, aunque no quita sus ojos de mi. Sin dudar, camino alrededor del escritorio, y él se gira en su silla quedando de cara hacia mi, frunciendo el ceño. Puedo decir que está pensando: _¿que__q__u__i__ere? _Cuando me arrastro a su regazo, sus cejas se levantan en sorpresa. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me acurruco contra él. Con cautela, pone sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Um… si, Baney. ¿Podrías esperar un momento?

Él ahueca el teléfono sobre su hombro.

—Candy, ¿qué pasa?

Niego con mi cabeza. Levantando mi barbilla, me mira a los ojos. Libero mi cabeza de su agarre, metiéndola debajo de su barbilla, y acurrucándome más pequeña en su regazo.

Perplejo, me envuelve más fuertemente con su brazo libre y me besa en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

—Sí, Barney, ¿que estábamos diciendo? —continua, acuñando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro, y golpea una tecla del ordenador

Una imagen de CCTV granulado blanco y negro aparece en la pantalla. Un hombre con el pelo oscuro usando un mono blanco, aparece en la pantalla. Terry presiona otra tecla y el hombre camina hacia la cámara pero su cabeza inclinada. Él está parado en una habitación blanca brillante con lo que parece una larga línea de largos gabinetes negros en su izquierda. Esto debe ser la habitación de servicio de GEH.

—Bien, Barney, una vez más.

La pantalla cobra vida. Una caja aparece alrededor de la cabeza del hombre en las imágenes de CCTV y nos acercamos. Me siento, fascinada.

—¿Barney está haciendo esto? —pregunto suavemente.

—Si — responde Terry— ¿podrías mejorar toda la foto? —le dice a Barney.

La imagen borrosa, luego vuelve a enfocar moderadamente más nítida al hombre conscientemente mirando hacia abajo y evitando la cámara de CCTV. Mientras lo miro, un escalofrío de reconocimiento recorre mi columna vertebral. Hay algo familiar en la línea de su mandíbula. Tiene el pelo negro, desaliñado y corto, con un aspecto extraño y descuidado… y en la imagen recién mejorada, veo un arete, un pequeño aro.

¡Mierda! Sé quien es.

—Terry —susurro—. Ese es Neil Hyde.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

:)


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-¿Tú crees? —pregunta Terry, sorprendido.

—Es la línea de su mandíbula —señalo en la pantalla—. Y los pendientes y la forma de sus hombros. Él tiene también la estructura correcta. Debe estar usando una peluca, o se cortó y tiñó el pelo.

—Barney, ¿estás recibiendo esto? —Terry pone el teléfono en su escritorio y cambia a modo manos libre—. Parece que ha estudiado a su ex jefe en detalle, Sra. Grandchester —murmura sonando no muy contento. Le frunzo el ceño, pero soy salvada por Barney.

—Sí, señor. He oído a la Sra. Grandchester. Estoy ejecutando el software de reconocimiento facial en todas las imágenes de circuito cerrado de televisión digital en estos momentos. Veamos donde más estuvo este imbécil. Lo siento señora, este hombre ha estado dentro de la organización.

Miro ansiosamente a Terry, quien ignora el improperio de Barney. Está estudiando de cerca la imagen del circuito cerrado de televisión.

—¿Por qué él haría esto? —le pregunto a Terry. Se encoge de hombros.

—Venganza, quizás. No lo sé. Uno no puede entender por qué algunas personas se comportan de la forma en que lo hacen. Sólo estoy enfadado de que tú alguna vez trabajaras tan estrechamente con él. —Los labios de Terry se presionan en una dura y delgada línea, y rodea mi cintura con su brazo.

—Tenemos el contenido de su disco duro también señor —añade Barney.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Tienes una dirección del Sr. Hyde? —dice Terry bruscamente.

—Sí señor, la tengo.

—Avisa a Welch.

—Por supuesto. También voy a analizar los circuitos cerrados de televisión de la ciudad y ver si puedo rastrear sus movimientos.

—Compruebe qué vehículo tiene.

—Señor.

—¿Barney puede hacer todo eso? —susurro.

Terry asiente con la cabeza y me da una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Qué había en el disco duro? —susurro.

La cara de Terry se endurece y agita la cabeza.

—No mucho —dice, con los labios apretados, olvidando su sonrisa.

—Dime.

—No.

—¿Era sobre ti o sobre mí?

—Sobre mí —suspira.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Sobre tu estilo de vida?

Terry sacude su cabeza y pone su dedo índice contra mis labios para hacerme callar. Le frunzo el ceño. Pero entrecierra los ojos, y eso es una clara advertencia de que debo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Es un Camaro 2006. Le enviaré también a Welch los detalles de la licencia —dice Barney con entusiasmo desde el teléfono.

—Bien. Déjame saber donde mas ha estado ese cabrón en mi edificio. Y verifica esta imagen contra la otra de su archivo personal en AIPS. — Terry me mira fijamente con escepticismo—. Quiero estar seguro de que sabemos quien es.

—Ya está hecho señor, y la Sra. Grandchester está en lo correcto. Éste es Neil Hyde.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja. ¿Ves?Puedo ser útil. Terry frota su mano por mi espalda.

—Bien hecho, Sra. Grandchester. —Él sonríe y su anterior rencor se olvida. Para Barney dice—: Déjame saber cuando haya seguido todos sus movimientos en el cuartel general. También verifica cualquier otra propiedad de GEH a la que pudo haber tenido acceso y hazselo saber a los equipos de seguridad para que puedan hacer otro barrido de todos esos edificios.

—Señor.

—Gracias Barney. —Terry cuelga.

—Bueno, Sra. Grandchester, parece que no es sólo decorativa, sino útil, también. — Los ojos de Terry se iluminan con perversa diversión. Sé que está burlándose.

—¿Decorativa? —me mofo, burlándome de vuelta.

—Mucho —dice tranquilamente, presionado un suave y dulce beso en mis labios.

—Eres mucho más decorativo que yo, Sr. Grandchester.

Él sonríe abiertamente y me besa más fuerte, enrollando mi trenza alrededor de su muñeca y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Cuando tomamos aire, mi corazón se acelera.

—¿Hambrienta? —pregunta.

—No.

—Yo sí.

—¿De qué?

—Bueno, de comida en realidad, Sra. Grandchester.

—Te voy a hacer algo —suelto una risita tonta.

—Amo ese sonido.

—¿De mi ofreciéndote comida?

—Tú riendo. —Besa mi pelo y luego me levanto.

—¿Entonces qué le gustaría comer, Amo? —pregunto dulcemente. Entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Está usted siendo lista, Sra. Grandchester?

—Siempre Sr. Grandchester... Amo.

Sonríe con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Todavía puedo ponerte sobre mis rodillas —murmura de forma seductora.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió. Colocando mis manos en los brazos de su silla de oficina, me inclino y lo beso—. Ésa es una de las cosas que amo de ti. Pero guarda tu mano inquieta, tienes hambre.

El sonríe de forma tímida y mi corazón se aprieta.

—Oh, Sra. Grandchester, ¿qué voy a hacer con usted?

—Responderá mi pregunta. ¿Qué le gustaría comer?

—Algo liviano. Sorpréndeme— dice, reflejando mis palabras de la sala de juegos más temprano.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. —Me pavoneo fuera de su estudio y entro a la cocina. Mi corazón se hunde cuando veo a la Sra. Jones ahí.

—Hola Sra. Jones.

—Sra. Grandchester. ¿Está lista para algo de comer?

—Um...

Ella está revolviendo algo en una olla en la estufa que huele delicioso.

—Iba a hacer unos submarinos para el Sr. Grandchester y para mí. Se detiene un instante.

—Claro —dice—. Al Sr. Grandchester le gusta el pan francés, hay algunos cortes en el congelador de la longitud de un submarino. Me encantaría hacerlo por usted señora.

—Lo sé. Pero me gustaría hacerlo yo.

—Entiendo. Le voy a dar algo de espacio.

—¿Qué está cocinando?

—Esto es una salsa boloñesa. Puede ser comida en cualquier momento. La voy a congelar. —Ella sonríe afectuosamente y gira el fuego de la derecha hacia abajo.

—Um… ¿Qué le gusta a Terry en un, um... submarino? —Frunzo el ceño, sorprendida por lo que acabo de decir. ¿La Sra. Jones entiende la inferencia?

—Sra. Grandchester, usted puede poner cualquier cosa en el sándwich, mientras esté en pan francés, se lo va a comer. —Nos sonreímos la una a la otra.

—Bien, gracias. —Voy dando saltos al congelador y encuentro el pan francés cortado en una bolsa Ziplock. Pongo dos de ellos en un plato, los pongo en el microondas y selecciono descongelar.

La Sra. Jones ha desaparecido. Frunzo el ceño mientras vuelvo al refrigerador en busca de los ingredientes. Supongo que podía ser capaz de establecer los parámetros mediante los cuales la Sra. Jones y yo trabajaremos juntas. Me gusta la idea de cocinar para Terry los fines de semana. La Sra. Jones es más que bienvenida de hacerlo durante la semana, la última cosa que querré hacer cuando llegue del trabajo es cocinar. Hmm... un poco como la rutina de Terry con sus sumisas. Sacudo la cabeza. No debo pensar demasiado esto. Encuentro algo de jamón en el refrigerador, y en un cajón una perfecta palta madura.

Mientras estoy añadiendo un toque de sal y limón a la palta molida, Terry emerge de su estudio con los planos de la nueva casa en sus manos. Los pone en la barra de desayuno, deambula hacia mí, y envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor, besando mi cuello.

—Pies descalzos y en la cocina —murmura él.

—¿No debería ser pies descalzos y embarazada en la cocina? —Sonrío con satisfacción.

Él se queda quieto, todo su cuerpo tenso contra mí.

—Todavía no —declara, la aprehensión clara en su voz.

—¡No! ¡Todavía no! Se relaja.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, Sra. Grandchester.

—Tú quieres hijos, sin embargo, ¿no?

—Claro, sí. Eventualmente. Pero no estoy dispuesto a compartirte por el momento. —Él besa mi cuello.

Oh... ¿compartir?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Se ve bien. —Me besa detrás la oreja, y yo sé que es para distraerme. Un cosquilleo delicioso viaja por mi columna vertebral.

—Submarinos. —Sonrío, recuperando mi sentido del humor. Sonríe contra mi cuello y mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Mi favorito.

Lo empujo con mi codo.

—Sra. Grandchester, usted me hiere. —Se agarra su costado como si le doliera.

—Debilucho —murmuro con desaprobación.

—¿Debilucho? —pronuncia con incredulidad. Él golpea mi trasero, haciéndome gritar—. Apúrate con mi comida, muchacha. Y más tarde te mostraré cómo de debilucho puedo ser. —Él me golpea juguetonamente una vez más y va al refrigerador.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino? —pregunta.

—Por favor.

Terry extiende los planos de Gia a lo largo de la barra de desayuno. Ella realmente tiene algunas ideas espectaculares.

—Me encanta su propuesta de convertir toda la parte trasera de la planta baja en vidrio, pero...

—¿Pero? —solicita Terry. Suspiro.

—No quiero quitar todo el carácter de la casa.

—¿El carácter?

—Sí. Lo que Gia está proponiendo es muy radical, pero... bueno... Me enamoré de la casa tal como es... con verrugas y todo.

La frente de Terry se arruga como si eso le repugnara.

—A mí como que me gusta de la forma en la que es —le susurro. ¿Esto va a hacerlo enojar?

Me mira fijamente.

—Quiero que esta casa sea de la forma que tú quieras. Lo que sea que quieras. Es tuyo.

—También quiero que te guste. Que seas feliz en ella.

—Seré feliz donde sea que estés. Es así de simple Candy. —Su mirada sostiene la mía. Él es total y absolutamente sincero. Pestañeo hacia él mientras mi corazón se expande. Vaca sagrada, él realmente me ama.

—Bueno —trago luchando contra el pequeño nudo de emoción que llega a mi garganta—. Me gusta la pared de cristal. Quizás podríamos pedirle que incorpore a la casa un poco más de simpatía.

Terry sonríe. —Claro. Cualquier cosa que quieras. ¿Qué pasa con los planos del piso de arriba y el sótano?

—Estoy bien con eso.

—Bien.

Bueno... Me armo de valor para hacerle la pregunta del millón de dólares.

—¿Quieres poner una sala de juegos? —Siento el oh-tan-familiar rubor arrastrarse por mi cara mientras pregunto. Las cejas de Terry se disparan.

—¿Quieres tú? —responde, sorprendido y divertido a la vez. Me encojo de hombros. —Em... si tú quieres.

Me mira por un momento. —Vamos a dejar nuestras opciones abiertas por el momento. Después de todo, esta será una casa familiar.

Estoy sorprendida por la punzada de decepción que siento. Supongo que está en lo correcto... aunque ¿cuándo vamos a tener una familia? Podrían ser años.

—Además, podemos improvisar. —Sonríe con suficiencia.

—Me gusta improvisar —susurro.

Sonríe. —Hay algo que quiero discutir. —Terry apunta al dormitorio principal, y comenzamos una detallada discusión sobre los baños y los vestidores separados.

Cuando terminamos, son las nueve y media de la noche.

—¿Vas a volver a trabajar? —pregunto mientras Terry enrolla los planos.

—No si no quieres —sonríe—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—Podríamos ver televisión. —No quiero leer, y no quiero ir a la cama... aún.

—Bien —acepta Terry con gusto, y lo sigo a la sala de televisión.

Nos hemos sentado aquí tres, quizá cuatro veces en total, y Terry por lo general lee un libro. Él no está interesado en la televisión en absoluto. Me acurruco a su lado en el sofá, metiendo las piernas por debajo de mí y descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Enciende el televisor de pantalla plana con el control remoto y pasa a través de los canales sin pensar.

—¿Alguna tontería específica que quieras ver?

—No te gusta mucho la televisión ¿cierto? —murmuro sardónicamente. Sacude la cabeza. —Es una pérdida de tiempo. Pero voy a ver algo contigo.

—Creí que podríamos besuquearnos. Dispara su rostro al mío.

—¿Besuquearnos? —Me mira como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Deja de cambiar los canales, dejando el televisor encendido en una telenovela española.

—Sí. _—_¿Por qué está tan horrorizado?

—Podríamos ir a la cama y besuquearnos.

—Hacemos eso todo el tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te besuqueaste delante de la televisión? —pregunto, tímida y burlona a la vez.

Se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza. Presionando el control remoto de nuevo, el pasa a través de otros pocos canales poco antes de decidirse por un viejo episodio de Expediente X.

—¿Terry?

—Nunca he hecho eso —dice tranquilamente.

—¿Nunca?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera con la Sra. Leagan?

Resopla. —Nena, hice un montón de cosas con la Sra. Leagan. Besuquearnos no era una de ellas. —Me sonríe con satisfacción y luego entrecierra los ojos con divertida curiosidad—. ¿Tu lo has hecho?

Me ruborizo.

—Por supuesto. —Bueno más o menos...

—¡¿Que?! ¿Con quién?

Oh no. No quiero tener esta discusión.

—Dímelo —insiste.

Bajo la mirada a mis nudosos dedos. Gentilmente cubre mis manos con las suyas. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia él, está sonriéndome.

—Quiero saberlo. Así puedo vencer a quien quiera que fuese a golpes.

Suelto una risita tonta. —Bueno, la primera vez...

—¡¿La primera vez?! ¿Hay más de un hijo de puta? —gruñe.

Suelto una risita tonta de nuevo. —¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido Sr. Grandchester?

Frunce el ceño brevemente, se pasa una mano por el pelo y me mira como si me viera en una luz completamente diferente. Se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo lo estoy. Quiero decir, dada tu falta de experiencia.

Me sonrojo. —Ciertamente he compensado eso desde que te conozco.

—Lo has hecho. —Sonríe abiertamente—. Dime. Quiero saberlo.

Miro en los pacientes ojos azules, tratando de medir su estado de ánimo.

¿Va a hacerlo enojar o genuinamente quiere saber? No lo quiero de mal humor... es imposible cuando está de mal humor.

—¿Realmente quieres que te lo diga?

Asiente con la cabeza lentamente, y sus labios se contraen en una divertida y arrogante sonrisa.

—Estaba de paso en las Vegas con mamá y el esposo numero tres. Estaba en décimo grado. Su nombre era Bradley, y era mi compañero de laboratorio en física.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Quince.

—¿Y qué está haciendo él ahora?

—No sé.

—¿A qué base llegó?

—¡Terry! —lo regaño, y de pronto agarra mis rodillas, luego mis tobillos, y me voltea así caigo de nuevo en el sillón. Él se desliza suavemente por encima de mí, atrapándome debajo de él, una pierna entre las mías. Esto es tan repentino que chillo de sorpresa. Coge mis manos y las levanta por encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Entonces, este Bradley, llegó a la primera base? —murmura, dirigiendo su nariz a lo largo de la mía. Planta besos suaves en la esquina de mi boca.

—Sí —murmuro contra sus labios. Él suelta una de sus manos de modo que él pueda abrazar mi barbilla y sostenerme todavía mientras su lengua invade mi boca, y me rindo a sus besos ardientes.

—¿Como esto? —Terry respira cuando toma aire.

—No... nada así —respondo mientras toda la sangre en mi cuerpo se encabeza hacia el sur.

Soltando mi barbilla, él dirige su mano abajo sobre mi cuerpo y de vuelta hasta mi pecho.

—¿Hizo él esto? ¿Tocarte así? —Su pulgar pasa rozando sobre mi pezón, por mi camisola, suavemente, repetidamente, y éste se endurece bajo su toque experto.

—No. —Me retuerzo bajo él.

—¿Llego él a la segunda base? —murmura en mi oído. Su mano baja a través de mis costillas, por delante de mi cintura a mi cadera. Toma el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes y suavemente tira.

—No —respiro.

Mulder habla desenfocado en la televisión algo sobre el menos querido del FBI.

Terry para, se inclina, y presiona silencio en el control remoto. Mira hacia mí.

—¿Y Joe Schmo, el número dos? ¿Logró pasar la segunda base?

Sus ojos arden calientes... ¿enojo? ¿Excitado? Es difícil decir cual. Se mueve a mi lado y desliza su mano bajo mis pantalones.

—No —susurro, atrapada en su mirada fija carnal. Terry sonríe malvadamente.

—Bien. —Su mano llega a mi sexo—. Sin ropa interior, Sra Grandchester. Lo apruebo. —Me besa otra vez mientras sus dedos tejen más magia, su pulgar pasa rozando sobre mi clítoris, atormentándome, mientras empuja su índice dentro de mí con exquisita lentitud.

—Se supone que estaríamos besándonos —gimo. Terry se frena.

—¿Yo creía que lo estábamos?

—No. Sin sexo.

—¿Qué?

—Sin sexo...

—Sin sexo, ¿eh? —Retira su mano de mis pantalones—. Aquí. —Traza mis labios con su índice, y pruebo mi resbaladiza salinidad. Empuja su dedo en mi boca, reflejando lo que él hacía un momento antes. Entonces se cambia así que está entre mis piernas, y su erección empuja contra mí. Empuja, una vez, dos veces, y otra vez. Yo jadeo ya que el material de mis pantalones se frota justo del modo correcto. Él empuja una vez más, pulverizándome.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —murmura y mueve sus caderas rítmicamente, meciéndose contra mí.

—Sí —gimo.

Su mano retrocede para concentrarse en mi pezón una vez más y raspa sus dientes a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—¿Sabes cuán caliente eres, Candy? —Su voz es ronca ya que él se mece más duro contra mí. Abro mi boca para articular una respuesta y fallo miserablemente, gimiendo en voz alta. Él captura mi boca una vez más, tirando mi labio de abajo con sus dientes antes de sumergir su lengua en mi boca otra vez. Él suelta mi otra muñeca y mis manos viajan avariciosamente por sus hombros y en su pelo mientras me besa. Cuando tiro de su pelo, él gime y levanta sus ojos a los míos.

—Ah...

—¿Te gusta cuando te toco? —susurro.

Su ceja se arruga brevemente como si él no entendiera la pregunta. Deja de oprimirse contra mí.

—Por supuesto que lo hago. Te amo tocándome, Candy. Parezco un hombre hambriento en un banquete cuando viene tu toque. —Su voz tararea con la sinceridad apasionada.

Vaca sagrada.._._

Se arrodilla entre mis piernas y me arrastra hasta quitarme el top. Estoy desnuda debajo. Agarrando el dobladillo de su camisa, él tira de ello sobre su cabeza y lo lanza al suelo, luego me tira en su regazo mientras se arrodilla, sus brazos agarrando sólo encima de mi trasero.

—Tócame —respira él.

Oh mi...Tentativamente alcanzo y rozó débilmente las puntas de mis dedos por el ligero pelo del pecho sobre su esternón, sobre sus cicatrices de quemaduras. Inspira bruscamente y sus pupilas se dilatan, pero no con miedo. Es una respuesta sensual a mi toque. Me mira atentamente ya que mis dedos flotan delicadamente sobre su piel, primero a un pezón y luego el otro. Ellos se fruncen bajo mi caricia. Inclinándome adelante, planto besos suaves en su pecho, y mis manos se mueven a sus hombros, sintiendo las líneas duras, esculpidas de tendón y músculo. ¡Santo Dios!... él está en buenas condiciones.

—Te quiero —murmura y es una luz verde a mi libido. Mis dedos se mueven en su pelo, empujando hacia atrás su cabeza así puedo reclamar su boca, fuego lamiendo caliente y fuerte en mi vientre. Él gime y me empuja atrás al sofá. Se sienta y arranca mis pantalones, abriendo su bragueta al mismo tiempo.

—Home Run —él susurra, y rápidamente me llena.

—Ah... —gimo y se queda quieto, agarrando mi cara entre sus manos.

—Te amo, Sra. Grandchester —murmura y muy despacio, muy suavemente, hace el amor conmigo hasta que yo me vengo en pedazos, gritando su nombre y envolviéndome alrededor de él, no queriendo dejarlo ir nunca.

Me tumbo en su pecho. Estamos en el suelo del cuarto de la TV.

—Sabes, evitamos completamente la tercera base. —Mis dedos remontan la línea de sus músculos pectorales.

Él se ríe. —La próxima vez, Sra. Grandchester. —Besa la cumbre de mi cabeza.

Alzo la vista para contemplar la pantalla de televisión donde los créditos del final de Expediente Xpasan. Terry alcanza el control remoto y enciende el sonido de vuelta.

—¿Te gusta esa serie? —pregunto.

—Cuando era niño.

Ah... Terry como un niño... kick boxing, Archivos Xy ningún toque.

—¿A ti? —pregunta.

—Es anterior a mi época.

—Eres tan joven. —Terry sonríe afectuosamente—. Me gusta besarme contigo, Sra. Grandchester.

—Lo mismo digo, Sr. Grandchester. —Beso su pecho, y nos recostamos silenciosamente mirando mientras Expediente X termina y comienzan los anuncios.

—Han sido unas tres semanas divinas. A pesar de las persecuciones de coches, incendios y psicópatas ex-jefes. Como estar en nuestra propia burbuja privada —refunfuño como si estuviera soñando.

—Hmm —Terry tararea profundamente en su garganta—. No estoy seguro de estar listo para compartirte con el resto del mundo aún.

—Devuelta a la realidad mañana —murmuro, tratando de guardar la melancolía de mi voz.

Terry suspira y dirige su otra mano por su pelo. —La seguridad será estricta… —Puse mi dedo sobre sus labios. No quiero oír esta conferencia otra vez.

—Lo sé. Estaré bien. Lo prometo. —Lo que me recuerda... me muevo, apoyándome en mis codos para verlo mejor—. ¿Por qué le gritabas a Sawyer?

Él se pone rígido inmediatamente. Oh mierda.

—Porque fuimos seguidos.

—No es culpa de Sawyer.

Él me mira fijamente sin emoción alguna. —Ellos nunca deberían haberte dejado llegar tan lejos conduciendo. Saben esto.

Me sonrojo con aire de culpabilidad y reanudo mi posición, apoyándome en su pecho. Fue mi culpa. Quise escaparme de ellos.

—Eso no fue…

—¡Suficiente! —Terry es de repente cortante—. Esto no está en discusión, Candice. Es un hecho, y ellos no lo dejarán pasar otra vez.

¡Candice! Soy Candicea cuando estoy en problemas justo como en casa con mi madre.

—Bien —refunfuño, aplacándole. No quiero luchar—. ¿Alcanzó Ryan a la mujer en el Dodge?

—No. Y no estoy convencido de que fuera una mujer.

—¿Ah? —Alzo la vista otra vez.

—Sawyer vio a alguien con el pelo recogido hacia atrás, pero fue una breve mirada. Él supuso que era una mujer. Ahora, dado que has identificado a aquel hijo de puta, tal vez era él. Lleva el pelo así. —La repugnancia en la voz de Terry es palpable.

No sé que hacer con estas noticias. Terry dirige su mano bajo mi espalda desnuda, distrayéndome.

—Si algo te pasara... —murmura, sus ojos amplios y serios.

—Lo sé —susurro—. Siento lo mismo sobre ti. —Tiemblo ante el pensamiento.

—Vamos. Te estás poniendo fría —dice, sentándose—. Vamos a acostarnos. Podemos cubrir la tercera base allí. —Él sonríe lascivamente, tan voluble como siempre, apasionado, enfadado, ansioso, atractivo, mi Cincuenta Sombras. Tomo su mano y él me pone de pie, y sin una puntada, lo sigo por el gran cuarto al dormitorio.

La mañana siguiente, Terry aprieta mi mano mientras salimos de AIPS. Él se parece mucho al ejecutivo poderoso en su traje oscuro y su corbata a juego, sonrío. No ha estado así de elegante desde el ballet en Mónaco.

—¿Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto? —murmura Terry. Estoy tentada de rodar mis ojos hacia él.

—Lo sé —susurro, no queriendo que Sawyer y Ryan me oyeran por casualidad desde el frente del Audi. Él frunce el ceño y sonrío—. Pero quiero hacerlo —sigo—, lo sabes. —Me inclino y lo beso. Su ceño fruncido no desaparece—. ¿Qué está mal? —Él echa un vistazo inciertamente a Ryan mientras Sawyer sale del coche.

—Te extrañaré teniéndote conmigo.

Me levanto para acariciar su cara. —Yo también. —Lo beso—. Fue una maravillosa luna de miel. Gracias.

—Vaya al trabajo, Sra. Grandchester.

—Usted, también, Sr. Grandchester.

Sawyer abre la puerta. Aprieto la mano de Terry una vez más antes de salir a la acera. Mientras me dirijo al edificio, le doy un saludo con la mano, Sawyer sostiene abierta la puerta y me sigue dentro.

—Hola, Candy. —Claire sonríe detrás del mostrador de recepción.

—Claire, hola. —Sonrío de vuelta.

—Te ves maravillosa. ¿Buena luna de miel?

—La mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

—El anciano Roach es el mismo, pero han aumentado la seguridad y nuestro cuarto de servidor está siendo revisado. Pero Hannah te dirá.

Seguro lo hará. Le doy a Claire una sonrisa amistosa y me dirijo a mi oficina.

Hannah es mi ayudante. Ella es alta, delgada, y despiadadamente eficiente al punto de que a veces la encuentro un poco intimidante. Pero es agradable, a pesar de que es un par de años mayor. Tiene mi latte esperando, el único café que le dejo conseguir para mí.

—Hola, Hannah —digo cariñosamente.

—Candy, ¿cómo estuvo tu luna de miel?

—Fantástico. Toma, para tí. —Hago caer la pequeña botella de perfume que compré para ella en su escritorio, y aplaude con regocijo.

—¡Ah, gracias! —dice entusiasmadamente—. Tu correspondencia urgente está en tu escritorio, y a Roach le gustaría verte a las diez. Eso es todo lo que tengo que relatar por el momento.

—Bueno. Gracias. Y gracias por el café. —Vago hacia mi oficina, descanso mi maletín en mi escritorio y miro fijamente las cartas amontonadas. Joder, tengo mucho para hacer.

Justo antes de las diez hay un golpe tímido en mi puerta.

—Entra.

Elizabeth mira en torno a la puerta.

—Hola, Candy. Sólo quise darte la bienvenida de nuevo.

—Hola. Tengo que decirlo, leyendo toda esta correspondencia, deseo estar de nuevo en el Sur de Francia.

Elizabeth se ríe, pero su risa es apagada, forzada, y ladeo mi cabeza a un lado y miro fijamente hacia ella como Terry me hace a mí.

—Me alegro que estés de vuelta sana —dice—. Te veré en unos minutos en la reunión con Roach.

—Bien —murmuro, y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Miro con ceño a la puerta cerrada. ¿Sobre qué fue eso?Lo empujo lejos. Mi correo electrónico suena, es un mensaje de Terry.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Esposas Errantes

Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2011 09:56

Para: Candy White

Esposa

Le envié un correo electrónico más abajo y rebotó. Y es porque no has cambiado tu nombre.

¿Algo que quieras decirme?

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Adjunto:

De: Terry Grandchester

Re Asunto: Burbuja

Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2011 09:32

Para: Candy Grandchester

Sra. Grandchester

Amo cubrir todas las bases contigo. Ten un gran primer día de regreso. Extrañando nuestra burbuja ya.

X

Terry Grandchester De vuelta en el Mundo Real Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Mierda. Golpeé la respuesta inmediatamente.

* * *

De: Candy White

Asunto: No reviente la Burbuja

Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2011 09:58

Para: Terry Grandchester

Marido

Soy toda una metáfora de béisbol contigo, Sr. Grandchester. Quiero mantener mi nombre aquí.

Te explicaré esta tarde. Entro a una reunión ahora.

Extraño nuestra burbuja, también...

PS: ¿Pense que tenía que usar mi BlackBerry?

Candy White Coordinador Editorial, AIPS

* * *

Esto va a ser una pelea. Puedo sentirlo. Suspirando, recojo mis documentos para la reunión.

La reunión dura dos horas. Todos los coordinadores editoriales están allí, más Roach y Elizabeth. Hablamos del personal, estrategia, mercadotecnia, seguridad, y fin de año. Cuando la reunión progresa, me pongo cada vez más incómoda. Hay un cambio sutil de cómo mis colegas me tratan, una distancia y cuidado que no estaba allí antes de que me fuera a mi luna de miel. Y con Courtney, que dirige sección de no ficción, hay hostilidad patente. Tal vez sólo soy paranoica pero esto va de alguna forma hacia la explicación del saludo raro de Elizabeth esta mañana.

Mi mente va a la deriva devuelta al yate, entonces al cuarto de juegos, entonces al R8 que se apresura lejos del Dodge misterioso en la I-5. Quizás Terry tiene razón… quizás no puedo seguir haciendo esto. El pensamiento es deprimente, esto es todo lo que alguna vez he querido hacer. ¿Si no puedo hacer esto, qué haré? Mientras vuelvo a mi oficina, trato de rechazar estos pensamientos oscuros.

Cuando me siento en mi escritorio, rápidamente compruebo mis correos electrónicos. Nada de Terry. Compruebo mi BlackBerry... todavía nada. Bueno. Al menos no hubo ninguna reacción adversa a mi correo electrónico. Quizás hablaremos de esto esta noche de acuerdo a mi solicitud. Encuentro eso difícil de creer, pero ignorando ese sentimiento inquieto, abro el plan de marketing que me dieron en la reunión.

Como cada lunes, Hannah entra a mi oficina con un plato para mi almuerzo empacado, cortesía de la Sra. Jones, nos sentamos y comemos nuestros almuerzos juntas, discutiendo lo que queremos lograr esta semana. Ella me pone al día con el cotilleo de la oficina, también, lo cual, considerando que he estado fuera por tres semanas, escasea bastante. Mientras estamos conversando, alguien golpea la puerta.

—Pase.

Roach abre la puerta, y parado a lado de él está Terry. Estoy momentáneamente estupefacta. Terry me lanza una mirada abrasadora y entra, antes de sonreírle cortésmente a Hannah

—Hola, tú debes ser Hannah. Soy Terrence Grandchester —dice. Hannah se pone de pie apresuradamente y extiende su mano.

—Sr. Grandchester. En… encantada de conocerlo —balbucea mientras se dan la mano—. ¿Puedo traerle un café?

—Por favor —dice cordialmente. Con una rápida mirada de perplejidad hacia mí, ella se escabulle fuera de la oficina pasando a Roach, quien está de pie tan estupefacto como yo en el umbral de mi oficina.

—Si me disculpas, Roach, me gustaría hablar con la Sra. White.

Terry pronuncia la W sibilantemente… sarcásticamente.

Es por esto que está aquí… Oh mierda.

—Por supuesto, Sr Grandchester. Candy —murmura Roach, cerrando la puerta de mi oficina mientras sale. Recupero el habla.

—Sr. Grandchester. Que agradable verlo —sonrió, con demasiada dulzura.

—Sra. White, ¿me puedo sentar?

—Es tu compañía. —Señalo la silla que Hannah dejó libre.

—Sí, lo es. —Me sonríe de una manera lobuna, la sonrisa no alcanzando sus ojos. Su tono es entrecortado. Se está encrespando de tensión, puedo sentirla alrededor mío. Mierda. Mi corazón se hunde.

—Tu oficina es muy pequeña —dice mientras se sienta frente a mi escritorio.

—Me viene bien.

Me contempla neutralmente, pero sé que está enfadado. Respiro profundo.

Esto no va a ser divertido.

—¿Entonces qué puedo hacer por ti, Terry?

—Sólo estoy inspeccionando mis activos.

—¿Tu activos? ¿Todo ellos?

—Todos ellos. Algunos necesitan reposicionamiento.

—¿Reposicionamiento? ¿De qué forma?

—Creo que lo sabes. —Su voz es amenazadoramente suave.

—Por favor, no me digas que has interrumpido tu día después de tres semanas fuera para venir aquí y pelear conmigo por mi nombre. —¡No soy un maldito activo!

Él se mueve y cruza las piernas.

—No exactamente para pelear. No.

—Terry, estoy trabajando.

—Me pareció que estabas chismoseando con tu asistente.

Mis mejillas se calientan. —Estábamos repasando nuestros horarios —digo bruscamente—. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Hay un golpe en la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —grito, demasiado fuerte.

Hannah abre la puerta y trae una pequeña bandeja. Una jarra de leche, una azucarera, café en una cafetera francesa, ella ha hecho todo lo posible. Coloca la bandeja en mi escritorio.

—Gracias Hannah —murmuro, avergonzada de que haya gritado tan fuerte.

—¿Necesita algo más, Sr. Grandchester? —pregunta ella jadeando. Quiero ponerle mis ojos en blanco.

—No, gracias. Eso es todo. —Él le lanza su sonrisa deslumbrante, baja- bragas. Ella se sonroja y sale con una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Terry dirige su atención de vuelta hacia mí.

—Ahora, Sra. White, ¿dónde estábamos?

—Estabas interrumpiendo groseramente mi jornada laboral para pelear conmigo por mi nombre.

Terry parpadea una vez, sorprendido, creo yo, por la intensidad de mi voz. Con destreza, él recoge una pelusa invisible sobre su rodilla con dedos hábiles y largos. Distrae la atención. Lo está haciendo a propósito. Le entrecierro mis ojos.

—Me gusta hacer alguna que otra visita improvisada. Mantiene a los directivos alertas, esposas en su lugar… Ya sabes. —Se encoge de hombros, su boca se extiende en una arrogante línea.

¡Esposas en su lugar!

—No tenía idea de que pudieras perder el tiempo —digo bruscamente.

Sus ojos se congelan. —¿Por qué no quieres cambiar tu nombre aquí? — pregunta, su voz mortalmente suave.

—Terry, ¿tenemos que discutir esto ahora?

—Estoy aquí. No veo por qué no.

—Tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer, habiendo estado fuera las últimas tres semanas.

Él me mira fijamente, sus ojos fríos y evaluadores, incluso distantes. Me maravilla el que pueda parecer tan frío después de anoche, después de las últimas tres semanas. Mierda. Debe estar muy enfadado, realmente enfadado. ¿Cuándo aprenderá a no sobreactuar?

—¿Te avergüenzo? —pregunta, su voz es aparentemente suave.

—¡No! Terry, por supuesto que no. —Le frunzo el ceño—. Esto es sobre mí, no sobre ti. Caray, eres exasperante algunas veces. Idiota megalómano cocheritario.

—¿Cómo es que esto no es por mí? —Inclina su cabeza a un costado, genuinamente perplejo, algo de su indiferencia deslizándose mientras me mira fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, y me doy cuenta que está herido. Sagrada mierda. He herido sus sentimientos. Oh no… él es la última persona a la que quiero herir. Tengo que hacerlo ver mi lógica. Tengo que explicar mi razonamiento para mi decisión.

—Terry, cuando acepté este trabajo, sólo acababa de conocerte —digo pacientemente, luchando para encontrar las palabras correctas—. No sabía que ibas a comprar esta compañía…

¿Qué puedo decir sobre ese evento en nuestra breve historia? Sus desquiciadas razones para hacerlo, su manía controladora, sus tendencias acosadoras empeorando, dándole rienda suelta porque es millonario. Sé que quiere mantenerme segura, pero es su propiedad de la AIPS el principal problema aquí. Si nunca hubiera interferido, podría continuar como siempre y no tener que enfrentar las recriminaciones descontentas susurradas por mis colegas. Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos sólo para romper el contacto visual.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? —pregunto, tratando desesperadamente de contener mi temperamento exaltado. Levanto la vista hacia su mirada imperturbable, sus ojos luminosos, sin delatar nada, su pena anterior ahora escondida. Pero aun mientras hago la pregunta, en el fondo sé la respuesta antes de que la diga.

—Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía.

—Soy tuya, mira. —Levanto mi mano izquierda, mostrando mis anillos de compromiso y matrimonio.

—No es suficiente.

—¿No es suficiente el que me haya casado contigo? —Mi voz es apenas un susurro.

Él reacciona a lo que digo, registrando el horror en mi cara. ¿A dónde puedo ir desde aquí? ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—No es eso a lo que me refiero —dice bruscamente y pasa una mano por su pelo demasiado largo y este cae sobre su frente.

—¿A quéte refieres?

Él traga. —Quiero que tu mundo empiece y termine conmigo —dice, su expresión vulnerable. Su comentario me desbarata totalmente. Es como si me hubiera golpeado duro en el estómago, dejándome sin aliento e hiriéndome. Y la visión que me viene a la mente es la de un niño pequeño, asustado, con cabello castaño y de ojos azules con ropas sucias, desiguales y que no le entallan correctamente.

—Lo hace —digo sin engañarlo, porque es la verdad—. Sólo estoy tratando de establecer una carrera y no quiero explotar tu nombre. Tengo que hacer algo, Terry. No me puedo quedar encerrada en Escala o en la nueva casa sin hacer nada. Enloqueceré. Me asfixiaré. Siempre he trabajado, y disfruto de esto. Éste es el trabajo de mis sueños; es todo lo que alguna vez he querido. Pero hacer esto no significa que te ame menos. Tú eres mi mundo. —Mi garganta duele y las lágrimas pican en mis ojos. No debo llorar, no aquí. Lo repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No debo llorar. No debo llorar.

Él me mira fijamente, no diciendo nada. Después frunce el ceño como si estuviera considerando lo que he dicho.

—¿Te asfixio? —Su voz es sombría, y es el eco de una pregunta que me ha hecho antes.

—No… si… no. —Esta es una conversación tan exasperante, no es una que quiera tener ahora, aquí. Cierro mis ojos y masajeo mi frente, tratando de entender cómo llegamos a esto—. Mira, estábamos hablando de mi nombre. Quiero mantener mi nombre aquí porque pone cierta distancia entre tú y yo… pero sólo aquí, eso es todo. Sabes que todo el mundo piensa que conseguí el trabajo por ti, cuando la realidad es… —Me detengo, cuando sus ojos se agradan. Oh no… ¿es por él?

—¿Quieres saber porqué conseguiste el trabajo, Candice?

¿Candice? Mierda.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Él se remueve en la silla como si se estuviera armándose de valor. ¿Quiero saber?

—Los directivos te dieron el trabajo de Hyde para cuidarse. Ellos no querían el gasto de contratar una ejecutiva seria cuando la compañía estaba en plena venta. No tenían idea de que haría el nuevo dueño con eso una vez que pasara a ser de su propiedad, y sabiamente, no querían un despido caro. Así que te dieron el trabajo de Hyde para que lo mantuvieras hasta que el nuevo dueño —se detiene, y sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa irónica— o sea yo, tomara el mando.

¡Mierda!—¿Que estás diciendo? —Entonces _f__ue _por él. ¡Joder!Estoy horrorizada.

Él sonríe y sacude su cabeza por mi preocupación. —Relájate. Has superado el desafío. Lo has hecho muy bien. —Hay la más pequeña señal de orgullo en su voz, y es casi mi perdición.

—Oh —murmuro incoherentemente, tambaleándome por estas noticias. Me siento de vuelta en mi silla, boquiabierta, mirándolo. Él se remueve en su silla de nuevo.

—No quiero asfixiarte, Candy. No quiero ponerte en una jaula de oro. Bueno… —Se detiene, su cara ensombreciéndose—. Bueno, mi parte racional no. —Él acaricia su barbilla pensativamente mientras su mente trama algún plan.

Oh, ¿a dónde quiere llegar con esto? Terry levanta la mirada repentinamente, como si hubiera tenido un momento eureka.

—Así que una de las razones del por qué estoy aquí, aparte de lidiar con mi esposa errante —dice él, entrecerrando sus ojos—, es para discutir qué voy a hacer con esta compañía.

¡Esposa errante!¡No soy errante, no soy un activo! Le frunzo el ceño a Terry de nuevo y la amenaza de lágrimas decae.

—¿Entonces cuáles son tus planes? —Inclino mi cabeza para un lado, imitándolo, y no puedo evitar mi tono sarcástico. Sus labios se retuercen con el indicio de una sonrisa. Caray, ¡cambia de humor, de nuevo! ¿Cómo es que alguna vez podré mantenerle el ritmo al Sr. Voluble?

—Voy a darle un nuevo nombre a la compañía, Editorial Grandchester

Mierda.

—Y al cabo de un año, será tuya.

¿Qué? Mi boca se abre una vez más, más abierta esta vez.

—Es mi regalo de bodas para ti.

Cierro mi boca después la abro, tratando de articular algo, pero no hay nada. Mi mente esta en blanco

—¿Entonces, necesito cambiar el nombre a Editorial White? Él está hablando en serio. Joder.

—Terry —susurro cuando mi cerebro finalmente se reconecta con mi boca—. Me diste un reloj… no puedo dirigir un negocio.

Se inclina su cabeza a un costado de nuevo y me da un ceño reprobatorio.

—Dirijo mi propio negocio desde que tenía veintiún años.

—Pero tú eres… tú. Controlador y un joven genio extraordinario. Caray Terry, te especializaste en economía en Harvard antes de dejarlo. Al menos tienes una idea. Yo vendí pintura y abrazaderas plásticas por tres años en un trabajo a medio tiempo, por amor de Dios. He visto tan poco del mundo, ¡y no sé casi nada! —Mi voz se levanta, haciéndose más fuerte y alta, mientras completo mi discurso.

—También eres la persona más culta que conozco —contesta él con seriedad—. Amas un buen libro. No podías dejar de hacer tu trabajo mientras estábamos de luna de miel. ¿Cuántos manuscritos leíste? ¿Cuatro?

—Cinco —susurro

—Y escribiste reportes completos de todos ellos. Eres una mujer muy inteligente, Candy. Estoy seguro que lo lograrás.

—¿Estás loco?

—Loco por ti —susurra él

Suelto una risotada porque es lo único que mi cuerpo puede hacer. Él entrecierra sus ojos.

—Serás el hazmerreír. Comprar una compañía para la pequeña mujer que sólo ha tenido un trabajo de tiempo completo por pocos meses de su vida adulta.

—¿Crees que me importa un bledo lo que piensa la gente? Además, no estarás por tu cuenta.

Lo miro boquiabierta. Realmente le falta un tornillo esta vez.

—Terry, yo… —Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos, mis emociones han pasado por un exprimidor. ¿Está loco?Y en algún lugar oscuro y profundo dentro de mi, tengo la repentina, inapropiada necesidad de reír. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia él de nuevo, sus ojos están muy abiertos.

—¿Algo divertido para usted, Sra. White?

—Sí. Tú.

Sus ojos se abren aún más, sorprendido pero también divertido.

—¿Riéndote de tu esposo? Eso nunca se hace. Y estás mordiendo tu labio. —Sus ojos se ensombrecen… de esa manera. Oh no, conozco esa mirada. Sensual, seductora, lasciva… ¡No, no, no! No aquí.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —advierto, la alarma clara en mi voz.

—¿Pensar en qué, Candy?

—Conozco esa mirada. Estamos en el trabajo.

Él se inclina hacia adelanta, sus ojos pegados a los míos, hambrientos y de color azul líquido. ¡Mierda!Trago instintivamente.

—Estamos en una oficina pequeña, a prueba de sonidos con una puerta que puede ser cerrada con llave.

—Inmoralidad obscena —digo cada palabra cuidadosamente.

—No con tu esposo.

—Con el jefe del jefe de mi jefe —siseo.

—Eres mi esposa.

—Terry, no. Lo digo en serio. Puedes follarme hasta dejarme de siete tonos distintos esta noche. Pero no ahora. ¡No aquí!

Él parpadea y entrecierra sus ojos una vez más. Después inesperadamente se ríe.

—¿Siete tonos distintos? —Él arquea una ceja, intrigado—. Tal vez le tome la palabra, Sra. White.

—¡Oh, detén eso de Sra. White! —digo bruscamente y golpeo el escritorio, sobresaltándonos—. Por amor de Dios, Terry. Si significa tanto para ti, ¡cambiaré mi nombre!

Su boca se abre mientras inhala bruscamente. Y después sonríe, una radiante, feliz y completa sonrisa. Wow…

—Bien. —Él da una palmada de alegría, y de repente se pone de pie.

¿Ahora qué?

—Misión cumplida. Ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer. Si me disculpa, Sra. Grandchester.

Gah, ¡este hombre es tan exasperante!

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué, Sra. Grandchester? Flaqueo.

—Sólo vete.

—Eso intento. Te veré esta noche. Estoy esperando ponerte de siete tonos distintos.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Oh, y tengo un montón de compromisos sociales relacionados con la empresa en camino, y me gustaría que me acompañases.

Lo miro boquiabierta. ¿Simplemente se irá?

—Haré que Andrea llame a Hannah para que ponga las fechas en tu calendario. Hay algunas personas a las que necesitas conocer. Deberías hacer que Hannah repasara tu calendario de ahora en adelante.

—Está bien —mascullo, completamente perpleja, desconcertada y traumatizada.

Él se inclina sobre mi escritorio. ¿Ahora qué?Estoy atrapada en su mirada hipnotizante.

—Amo hacer negocios con usted, Sra. Grandchester. —Se inclina más cerca mientras yo me siento paralizada, y planta un suave y tierno beso en mis labios.

—Nos vemos, nena —murmura. Se pone de pie abruptamente, me guiña el ojo y se va.

Apoyo la cabeza en el escritorio, sintiendo que he sido arrollada por un tren de alta velocidad, un tren de alta velocidad que resulta ser mi amado esposo. Debe ser el más frustrante, molesto, y mandatario hombre en la tierra. Me enderezo y me froto los ojos con fuerza. ¿A qué acabo de acceder?De acuerdo, Candy Grandchester directora de AIPS, quiero decir, Publicaciones Grandchester. El hombre está loco. Alguien golpea la puerta, y Hannah mete la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta. Simplemente la miro. Hace una mueca.

—Sé que esto no te gusta, ¿pero quieres que te haga una taza de té? Asiento.

—¿Twinings English Breakfast, débil y negro? Asiento.

—Está enseguida, Candy.

Miro la pantalla de mi ordenador en blanco, aún anonadada. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que entienda? ¡Un Email!

* * *

De: Candy White.

Asunto: ¡NO SOY UN ACTIVO!

Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2011, 14:23

Para: Terry Grandchester.

Señor Grandchester.

La próxima vez que venga a verme, pide una cita, así al menos puedo tener una advertencia previa de tu megalomanía dominante adolescente.

Tuya, Candy grandchester - por favor nota el nombre. Coordinadora Editorial, AIPS

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: De siete tonos diferentes.

Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2011, 14:34

Para: Candy white

Mi querida Sra. Grandchester (con énfasis en Mi)

¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Estaba por la zona. Y no, no eres un activo, eres mi amada esposa.

Como siempre, me alegraste el día.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General y megalomaníaco dominante, Grandchester Enterprises Holding Inc.

* * *

Está tratando de ser gracioso, pero no estoy de humor para reír. Inspiro hondo y vuelvo a mi correspondencia.

Terry está callado cuando subo al coche esa tarde.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Hola —responde, cautelosamente, como debería.

—¿Has interrumpido el trabajo de alguien más hoy? —pregunto demasiado dulcemente.

El fantasma de una sonrisa cruza su rostro. —Sólo el de Flynn.

Oh.

—La próxima vez que lo veas, te daré una lista de temas que quiero cubiertos —le siseo.

—Parece de mal humor, Sra. Grandchester.

Miro fijamente las nucas de Ryan y Sawyer frente a mí. Terry se remueve a mi lado.

—Hey —dice suavemente y busca mi mano. Toda la tarde, cuando debería haberme concentrado en mi trabajo, me dediqué a pensar en qué decirle. Pero me enfadaba más y más a cada hora. Había tenido suficiente de su arrogante, petulante, y estúpidamente infantil comportamiento. Alejo mi mano de la suya, en un estilo muy arrogante, petulante, y estúpidamente infantil.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —susurra.

—Sí —siseo. Cruzándome de brazos protectoramente, miro por la ventanilla. Vuelve a removerse a mi lado, pero me obligo a no mirarlo. No entiendo por qué estoy tan enfadada con él, pero lo estoy. Jodidamente enfadada.

Tan pronto llegamos a Escala, rompo el protocolo y salgo del coche con mi maletín. Entro en el edificio, sin mirar quién está siguiéndome. Ryan se escabulle conmigo y se apresura para llamar al elevador.

—¿Qué? —espeto cuando estoy a su lado. Sus mejillas enrojecen.

—Mis disculpas, señora —murmura.

Terry viene y se para a mi lado a esperar el elevador, y Ryan cierra la comitiva.

—¿Así que no es sólo conmigo con quien estás enfadada? —murmura secamente Terry. Lo miro y veo un rastro de sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —Entrecierro los ojos.

—No me atrevería a ello —dice alzando las manos como si lo estuviera apuntando con un arma. Está usando su traje azul marino, viéndose fresco y limpio con su alborotado cabello sexy y una expresión libre de culpa.

—Necesitas un corte de pelo —murmuro. Alejándome de él, entro en el elevador.

—¿Enserio? —dice quitándose mechones de la frente. Me sigue adentro.

—Sí. —Tecleo la contraseña de nuestro piso.

—¿Entonces ahora sí me hablas?

—Apenas.

—¿Y por qué, exactamente, estás enfadada? Necesito alguna pista — pregunta cuidadosamente.

Me doy vuelta y lo enfrento.

—¿Realmente no tienes ninguna idea? Seguramente, siendo alguien tan inteligente, ¿deberías tener una indicación? No puedo creer que seas tan obtuso.

Retrocede un paso alarmado. —Realmente estás enfadada. Creí que habíamos solucionado todo en tu oficina —murmura, perplejo.

—Terry, sólo recapitulé tus petulantes demandas. Eso es todo.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y salgo hecha una furia. Taylor está de pie en el pasillo. Retrocede un paso y cierra la boca mientras me cruzo con él.

—Hola Taylor —murmuro.

—Sra. Grandchester —murmura.

Dejando caer el maletín en el pasillo, me voy al gran cuarto. La Sra. Jones está en la cocina.

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Grandchester.

—Hola, Sra. Jones —murmuro una vez más. Voy directamente a la heladera y saco una botella de vino blanco. Terry me sigue a la cocina y me mira como un halcón mientras tomo una copa del estante. Se quita la chaqueta y la deja casualmente en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Quieres una bebida? —pregunto muy dulcemente.

—No, gracias —responde sin quitarme los ojos de encima, y sé que está desorientado. No sabe qué hacer conmigo. Es cómico en un nivel y trágico en otro. Bueno, ¡que se joda! Tengo problemas en encontrar mi lado compasivo después del encuentro de esta tarde. Lentamente, se quita la corbata y desabotona el primer botón de su camisa. Me sirvo una gran copa de sauvignon blanco, y Terry se pasa una mano por el cabello. Cuando me doy la vuelta, la Sra. Jones ha desaparecido. ¡Mierda!Ella es mi escudo humano. Bebo un trago de vino. Hmm. Sabe bien.

—Para ya con esto —susurra Terry. Hace los dos pasos que nos separan y queda frente a mí. Suavemente coloca un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y acaricia mi lóbulo con sus dedos, enviando escalofríos por mi cuerpo. ¿Es esto lo que extrañé todo el día? ¿Su toque? Sacudo la cabeza, haciendo que suelte mí oreja y lo miro.

—Háblame —murmura.

—¿Cuál es el punto? Tú no me escuchas.

—Sí que lo hago. Eres una de las pocas personas a las que escucho. Bebo otro trago de vino.

—¿Esto es sobre tu nombre?

—Sí y no. Es la forma en que lidias con el hecho de que no esté de acuerdo contigo. —Lo miro, esperando que se enfade.

Frunce el ceño. —Candy, tú sabes que tengo… problemas. Me es difícil dejarlo pasar cuando estás involucrada. Sabes eso.

—Pero no soy una niña y no soy un activo.

—Lo sé. —Suspira.

—Entonces deja de tratarme como si lo fuera —susurro, rogándole. Pasa sus dedos por mi mejilla y delinea mi labio inferior con su pulgar.

—No te enfades. Eres tan valiosa para mí. Como un activo invaluable, como un niño —susurra, con una expresión reverente en el rostro. Sus palabras me distraen. Como un niño. Invaluable como un niño… ¡Un niño es invaluable para él!

—No soy ninguna de esas cosas, Terry. Soy tu esposa. Si te sentiste dolido porque no quise tomar tu apellido, deberías haberlo dicho.

—¿Dolido? —Frunce aún más el ceño, y sé que está explorando la posibilidad. De repente se tensa, aún con el ceño fruncido, y mira su reloj—. El arquitecto llegará en menos de una hora. Deberíamos comer.

Oh no. Gimo involuntariamente. No me ha respondido, y ahora tengo que lidiar con Gia Matteo. Mi día de mierda sigue empeorando. Miro a Terry.

—Esta discusión aún no se ha acabado —murmuro.

—¿Qué más hay que discutir?

—Podrías vender la compañía. Terry bufa. —¿Venderla?

—Sí.

—¿Y crees que encontraría un comprador con el mercado actual?

—¿Cuánto te costó?

—Fue relativamente barata. —Suena precavido.

—¿Y si va a la quiebra?

Sonríe. —Sobreviviremos. Pero no dejaré que quiebre, Candy. No mientras tú estés allí.

—¿Y si me voy?

—¿Y qué harás?

—No lo sé. Otra cosa.

—Tú ya has dicho que es el empleo de tus sueños. Y perdóname si me equivoco, pero prometí ante Dios, el Reverendo Walsh, y una congregación de nuestros seres más cercanos y queridos, apoyar tus sueños y esperanzas, y mantenerte a salvo a mi lado.

—Citarme tus votos de bodas es hacer trampa.

—Jamás prometí jugar limpio en lo que a ti concierne. Además —añade—, tú has usado tus votos como un arma en mi contra antes.

Hago una mueca. Es verdad.

—Candy, si sigues enfadada conmigo, desquítate más tarde en la cama.

—Su voz es de repente baja y llena de deseo sensual, sus ojos calientes.

¿Qué? ¿Cama? ¿Cómo?

Sonríe indulgentemente al ver mi expresión. ¿Acaso espera que lo amarre?

¡Santa mierda!Mi diosa interior se quita los auriculares de su iPod y comienza a escuchar con gran atención.

—Siete tonos diferentes —susurra—. Lo espero con ansias.

_¡G__u__a__u!_

—¡Gail! —grita abruptamente, y cuatro segundos más tarde, la Sra. Jones reaparece. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En la oficina de Taylor? ¿Acaso escuchó? Oh Dios.

—¿Sr. Grandchester?

—Nos gustaría comer ahora mismo, por favor.

—Muy bien, señor.

Terry no saca sus ojos de mí. Me vigila como si fuera una criatura exótica a punto de salir corriendo. Bebo un trago de vino.

—Creo que te acompañaré con una copa —dice, suspirando, y vuelve a pasarse una mano por el cabello.

—¿No lo vas a terminar?

—No. —Miro mi plato apenas tocado de fettuccini para evitar la oscura mirada de Terry. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, me pongo de pie y llevo nuestros platos de la mesa.

—Gia estará con nosotros en poco tiempo —murmuro. La boca de Terry forma una mueca de descontento, pero no dice nada.

—Yo haré eso, Sra. Grandchester —dice la Sra. Jones cuando entro en la cocina.

—Gracias.

—¿Acaso no le gustó? —pregunta preocupada.

—Estaba delicioso. Simplemente no tengo hambre.

Dándome una pequeña sonrisa simpática, ella se da vuelta para limpiar mi plato y pone todo en el lavavajillas.

—Voy a hacer un par de llamadas —anuncia Terry, dándome una mirada asesina antes de desaparecer en su estudio.

Suspiro aliviada y me dirijo a nuestro cuarto. La cena fue incómoda. Sigo enfadada con Terry, y él piensa que no hizo nada malo. ¿Lo hizo?Mi subconsciente arquea una ceja y me mira benignamente sobre sus anteojos de media luna. Sí, lo ha hecho. Me ha hecho incluso más complicado el trabajar. Él no esperó a discutir el asunto en la relativa privacidad de nuestra casa. ¿Cómo se sentiría si yo irrumpiera en su oficina, ignorando la ley? ¡Y encima de todo, quiere darme AIPS! ¿Cómo demonios voy a dirigir una compañía? No sé nada de negocios.

Miro el cielo de Seattle bañado en la luz rosada del ocaso. Y como siempre, él quiere arreglar nuestras diferencias en el cuarto… vestíbulo… cuarto de juegos... sala de televisión… aparadores de la cocina… ¡Basta! Todo siempre se reduce a sexo con él. El sexo es su mecanismo para enfrentar las situaciones.

Voy al baño y veo mi reflejo en el espejo. Volver al mundo real es difícil. Nos las arreglamos para evitar nuestras diferencias mientras estábamos en nuestra burbuja porque estábamos muy necesitados el uno del otro. ¿Pero ahora? Recuerdo mi boda, recuerdo mis preocupaciones del día, una boda apresurada… No, no debo pensar así. Sabía que era Cincuenta Sombras cuando me casé con él. Sólo tengo que aguantar un poco y hablar con él.

Hago una mueca en el espejo. Me veo pálida, y ahora tengo que lidiar con esta mujer.

Estoy usando mi falda de lápiz gris y una blusa sin mangas. ¡Claro!Mi diosa interior saca su esmalte de uñas rojo. Desabrocho dos botones, exponiendo algo de escote. Me lavo el rostro y vuelvo a aplicarme el maquillaje, aplicando más máscara de pestañas que lo usual y poniéndome extra brillo de labios. Inclinándome, luego me esponjo el cabello vigorosamente desde la raíz a las puntas. Cuando me vuelvo a erguir, mi pelo es una melena que me rodea hasta los pechos. Me lo acomodo levemente detrás de las orejas y voy a buscar mis tacos, en lugar de mis zapatos planos.

Cuando vuelvo a emerger en el gran cuarto, Terry tiene los planos de la casa esparcidos en la mesa del comedor. Hay música de fondo. Me detengo en seco.

—Sra. Grandchester —dice cálidamente y luego me mira curiosamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto. La música es sorprendente.

—Réquiem de Fauré. Te ves diferente —dice, distraído.

—Oh. Nunca la había oído.

—Es muy tranquilizante, relajante —dice y alza una ceja—. ¿Le hiciste algo a tu cabello?

—Me lo peiné —murmuro. Las voces hechizantes me cautivan. Abandonando los planos en la mesa, camina hacia mí, lento, a tono con la melodía.

—¿Bailarías conmigo? —murmura.

—¿Esto? Es un réquiem —digo sorprendida.

—Sí. —Me lleva a sus brazos y me sostiene, enterrando su nariz en mi cabello y deslizándose suavemente de lado a lado. Tiene su propio olor celestial.

Oh… lo extrañé. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y lucho contra las ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué eres tan exasperante?

—Odio pelar contigo —susurra.

—Bueno, entonces deja de actuar como un asno.

Ríe y el cautivante sonido resuena en su pecho. Me aferra con más fuerza.

—¿Asno?

—Imbécil.

—Prefiero asno.

—Deberías. Te sienta bien. Vuelve a reírse y besa mi cabeza.

—¿Un réquiem? —murmuro sorprendida de que realmente lo bailemos. Se encoge de hombros. —Es sólo una hermosa melodía, Candy.

Taylor tose discretamente en la entrada, y Terry me deja ir.

—La señorita Matteo está aquí —dice.

¡Oh qué alegría!

—Haz que pase —dice Terry. Se acerca y toma mi mano mientras Gia Matteo entra en el cuarto.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Gia Matteo es una mujer guapa una alta, y guapa mujer. Lleva su cabello rubio corto, de peluquería en capas como una sofisticada corona. Esta vestida con un pantalón gris pálido, y una ajustada chaqueta que abrazan sus exuberantes curvas. Su ropa luce costosa. En la base de su garganta, un solitario diamante brilla, combinando con los pendientes de un quilate en sus orejas. Está bien arreglada, una de esas mujeres que crecieron con dinero y de buena educación, aunque su educación parece haberse evaporado esta tarde; su pálida blusa azul esta desabotonada muy abajo. Como la mía. Me sonrojo.

—Terry. Candy —Saluda con una radiante sonrisa, mostrando perfectos dientes blancos, y extiende una arreglada mano para sacudir primero la de Terry, luego mi mano. Significa que tengo que dejar la mano de Terry para responderle. Ella es de una fracción más baja que Terry, pero entonces esta en unos asesinos zapatos de tacón alto.

—Gia —dice Terry cortésmente. Sonrío fríamente.

—Lucen fantásticos después de su luna de miel —dice suavemente, sus marrones ojos mirando a Terry a través de largas pestañas. Terry coloca su brazo alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome cerca.

—Tuvimos un tiempo fantástico, gracias. —Cepilla sus labios contra mi sien, tomándome por sorpresa.

Ves… es mío. Molesto—irritante, incluso—pero mío. Sonrío. Justo ahora realmente te amo, Terry Grandchester. Deslizo mi mano alrededor de su cintura luego dentro de su bolsillo trasero y lo aprieto. Gia nos da una débil sonrisa.

—¿Han conseguido echar un vistazo a los planos?

—Lo hemos hecho —murmuro. Miro hacia arriba a Terry, que sonríe hacia mí, una ceja levantada con diversión irónica. ¿Diversión a que? ¿Mi reacción hacia Gia o por haber apretado su trasero?

—Por favor —dice Terry—. Los planos están aquí. —Hace un gesto a través de la mesa del comedor. Tomando mi mano, me guía a ella, Gia siguiendo nuestro paso. Finalmente recuerdo mis modales.

—¿Te gustaría algo de tomar? —pregunto—. ¿Una copa de vino?

—Eso sería encantador —dice Gia—. Vino blanco seco si tienes.

¡Mierda! Sauvignon blanc—ese es uno blanco seco, ¿Cierto? De mala gana dejando a mi esposo a un lado, me dirijo a la cocina. Escucho el iPod sisear mientras Terry apaga la música.

—¿Te gustaría más vino, Terry? —llamo.

—Por favor, nena —canta con voz suave, sonriendo hacia mí. Wow, puede ser tan derretidoramente digno a veces, sin embargo tan irritante otras.

Alcanzando a abrir el armario, estoy consciente de sus ojos sobre mí, y estoy atrapada por la extraña sensación de que Terry y yo estamos armando un espectáculo, jugando un juego juntos, pero esta vez estamos en el mismo lado contra la Srta. Matteo. ¿Sabe que ella está atraída por él y esta siendo muy obvia al respecto? Me da una pequeña sobrecarga de placer cuando me doy cuenta que él esta tratando de tranquilizarme. O quizás sólo esta enviando un mensaje alto y claro a esta mujer que él esta tomado.

Mío. Si, perra mío. Mi diosa interior esta vistiendo su ropa de gladiadora, y no esta tomando prisioneros. Sonriendo para mí junto tres copas del armario, tomo la botella abierta de Sauvignon Blanc del refrigerador, y coloco todo en la barra del desayuno. Gia esta apoyándose sobre la mesa mientras Terry esta de pie al lado de ella y señala algo en los planos.

—Creo que Candy tiene algunas opiniones sobre la pared de cristal, pero en general ambos estamos complacidos con las ideas que nos has dado.

—Oh, me alegra —Gia habla con un exagerado entusiasmo, obviamente aliviada, y mientras lo dice, brevemente toca su brazo en un pequeño, coqueto gesto. Terry se pone rígido inmediatamente pero sutilmente. Ella ni siquiera parece notarlo.

Maldición solo déjalo en paz, mujer. No le gusta que lo toquen.

Retrocediendo casualmente a un lado así él esta fuera de su alcance, Terry se gira hacia mí.

—Sediento aquí —dice.

—Viniendo en seguida. —Él está jugando el juego. Ella lo pone incómodo.

¿Por qué no vi eso antes? Ese es el por qué no me gusta. Él esta acostumbrado a como las mujeres reaccionan a él. Lo he visto muy seguido, y usualmente no le presta atención. Tocar es algo más. Bueno, la Sra. Grandchester al rescate.

Precipitadamente vierto el vino, reuniendo las tres copas en mis manos, y apresurándome de regreso a mi caballero angustiado. Ofreciéndole una copa a Gia, deliberadamente me posiciono entre ellos. Ella sonríe cortésmente mientras acepta. Extiendo la segunda a Terry, que la toma con entusiasmo, su expresión una de divertida gratitud.

—Salud —Terry dijo para ambas, pero mirándome a mí. Gia y yo alzamos nuestras copas y respondemos al unísono. Tomo un bienvenido trago de vino.

—Candy, ¿Tienes algunos problemas con la pared de cristal? —pregunta Gia.

—Si. Me encanta, no me malinterpretes. Pero estaba esperando que pudiéramos incorporarlo de manera más orgánica en la casa. Después de todo, me enamore de la casa como era, y no quiero hacer ningún cambio radical.

—Ya veo.

—Sólo quiero que el diseño sea compasivo, ya sabes… más acorde manteniéndolo con el original de la casa. —Echo un vistazo a Terry, que esta mirándome pensativamente.

—¿No mayores renovaciones? —murmuro él.

—No. —Sacudí mi cabeza para enfatizar mi punto.

—¿Te gusta como es?

—Mayormente, si. Siempre supe que sólo necesitaba algo de tierno y amoroso cuidado.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron cálidamente.

Gia miro a los dos, y sus mejillas se pusieron de color rosa.

—Okey —dijo ella—. Creo que entiendo de dónde vienes, Candy. Que te parece si conservamos la pared de cristal, pero abrimos un poco más la cubierta manteniendo el estilo mediterráneo. Tenemos la terraza de piedra allí ya. Podemos colocarlas en pilares combinando la piedra, ampliamente espaciada así todavía tendrás la vista. Añade un techo de cristal, o azulejo por el resto de la casa. También hacer un refugio para cenar al fresco y área de jardín.

Tienes que darle a la mujer lo que merece… es buena.

—O en vez de la cubierta, podemos incorporar una madera de un color de tu elección en la puerta de cristal, eso quizás ayude a mantener el espíritu mediterráneo —continuo ella.

—Como las brillantes persianas azules en el Sur de Francia —murmuro a Terry, que me esta viendo atentamente. Toma un trago de vino y traga, muy evasivo. Hmm. No le gusta esa idea pero no me desautoriza, o me lanza hacia abajo, o me hace sentir estúpida. Dios, este hombre es un manojo de contradicciones. Las palabras que dijo ayer vienen a mi mente "Quiero que esta casa sea de la manera que quieres. Lo que tú quieras. Es tuyo." Él quiere que yo sea feliz… feliz en todo lo que haga. En el fondo creo que sé esto. Es sólo.. que me contengo a mi misma. No pienses sobre nuestro argumento ahora. Mi subconsciente me mira.

Gia esta mirando a Terry, esperando por él para tomar la decisión. Observo mientras sus pupilas se dilatan y sus brillantes labios se parten. Su lengua se dispara rápido sobre su labio superior antes de tomar un trago de vino. Cuando me giro hacia Terry, todavía está viéndome—no a ella para nada. ¡Si! mi diosa interior alza un puño al aire. Voy a tener unas palabras con la Srta. Matteo.

—Candy, ¿Qué quieres hacer? —murmura Terry, muy claramente dejándome decidir.

—Me gusta la idea de la cubierta.

—A mí, también.

Me giro hacia Gia. Ey, señorita, míreme a mí. No a él. Soy la que esta tomando las decisiones en esto.

—Creo que me gustaría dar un vistazo a los dibujos mostrando la cubierta más grande y los pilares que están acordes con la casa.

De mala gana, Gia arrastra sus ávidos ojos lejos de mi esposo y sonríe hacia mí. ¿Ella piensa que no me voy a dar cuenta?

—Seguro —Asiente gratamente—. ¿Algún otro problema?

¿Otro aparte de ti comiéndote con los ojos a mi esposo?

—Terry quiere remodelar la habitación principal —murmuro.

Hay una discreta tos desde la entrada de la gran habitación. Los tres nos giramos para encontrar a Taylor de pie allí.

—¿Taylor? —pregunta Terry.

—Necesito a hablar con usted un asunto urgente, Sr. Grandchester. Terry aprieta mis hombros desde atrás y se dirige a Gia.

—La Sra. Grandchester esta a cargo de este proyecto. Ella tiene total autoridad. Lo que ella quiera, es de ella. Confío completamente en sus instintos. Ella es muy perspicaz. —Su voz se altera sutilmente. En ella escucho orgullo y una velada advertencia, ¿una advertencia para Gia?

¿Confía en mis instintos? Oh, este hombre es exasperante. Mis instintos le permitieron atropellar a mis sentimientos esta tarde. Sacudo mi cabeza en frustración pero estoy agradecida que le esté diciendo a la Señorita Provocativa-y-desafortunadamente-buena-en-su-traba jo quien esta a cargo. Acaricio su mano que descansa en mi hombro.

—Si me disculpan. —Terry aprieta mis hombros antes de seguir a Taylor. Me pregunto vanamente que esta pasando.

—¿Así que… la habitación principal? —pregunta Gia nerviosamente. Levanto mi mirada hacia ella, pausando por un momento para asegurarme que Terry y Taylor están fuera de nuestro alcance del oído. Luego llamando toda mi fuerza interior y el hecho de que he estado seriamente picada por las últimas cinco horas, lo deje salir.

—Tienes razón de estar nerviosa, Gia, porque ahora mismo tu trabajo en este proyecto esta colgando en la balanza. Pero estoy segura que estaremos bien mientras mantengas tus manos fuera de mi esposo.

Ella jadeo.

—De otra forma, estarás despedida. ¿Entendido? —enuncie cada palabra claramente.

Ella parpadeo rápidamente, completamente fuera de si. Ella no podía creer lo que había dicho. Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Pero me mantuve firme, mirando impasible a sus ojos marrones cada vez más amplios.

No te retractes. ¡No te retractes! He aprendido esta exasperante expresión impasible de Christian que las hace como nadie más. Sé que la renovación de la residencia principal de los Grandchester es un prestigioso proyecto para la firma de arquitectura de Gia, un resplandeciente triunfo personal en su trabajo. Ella no puede perder esta comisión. Y justo ahora no me importa en absoluto que ella es amiga de Anthony.

—Candy… Sra. Grandchester… y-yo lo lamento mucho. Yo nunca… —Se sonrojo, insegura de que más puede decir.

—Déjame ser clara. Mi esposo no esta interesado en ti.

—Por supuesto —murmura, la sangre drenando de su cara.

—Como dije, sólo quería ser clara.

—Sra. Grandchester, sinceramente me disculpo si pensó… que tengo… —Ella se detuvo, tambaleando por algo que decir.

—Bien. Mientras nos entendamos la una a la otra, estaremos bien. Ahora, te dejare saber que tenemos en mente para la habitación principal, luego me gustaría recorrer en todos los materiales que piensas utilizar. Como sabes, Terry y yo estamos determinados en que esta casa deber ser ecológicamente sustentable, y me gustaría asegurarle de dónde vienen y cómo son los materiales.

—P-por supuesto —tartamudea, ojos bien abiertos francamente un poco intimidada por mí. Esta es la primera vez. Mi diosa interior corre alrededor de la arena, saludando a la frenética multitud.

Gia arregla su cabello en su lugar, y me doy cuenta que es un gesto nervioso.

—¿La habitación principal? —pide con ansiedad, su voz un débil susurro. Ahora que tengo la delantera, me siento relajarme por primera vez desde mi reunión con Terry esta tarde. Puedo hacer esto. Mi diosa interior esta celebrando su perra interna.

Terry se nos une justo cuando estamos terminando.

—¿Todo listo? —pregunta. Pone su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y se gira hacia Gia.

—Si, Sr. Grandchester —Gia sonríe alegremente, aunque su sonrisa luce frágil—. Voy a tener los cambios realizados para usted en un par de días.

—Excelente. ¿Estás feliz? —me pregunta directamente, sus ojos cálidos y penetrantes. Asiento sonrojándome por alguna razón que no entiendo.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dice Gia otra vez muy alegre. Ella ofrece su mano a mi primero esta vez, luego a Terry.

—Hasta la próxima, Gia —murmuro.

—Si, Sra. Grandchester. Sr. Grandchester.

Taylor aparece en la entrada de la gran habitación.

—Taylor te llevara afuera. —Mi voz es lo suficiente alta para que él escuche. Arreglando su cabello una vez más, se gira en sus zapatos altos y deja la gran habitación, seguida de cerca por Taylor.

—Ella estaba notablemente más fría —dice Terry mirando hacia mí con curiosidad.

—¿Lo estaba? No lo note. —Me encojo de hombros, tratando de seguir neutral—. ¿Qué quería Taylor? —pregunto en parte porque estoy curiosa y también porque quiero cambiar de tema.

Frunciendo el ceño, Terry me suelta y empieza a enrollar los planos en la mesa.

—Era sobre Neil.

—¿Qué sobre Neil? —susurro.

—No es nada para preocuparse, Candy. —Abandonando los planos, Terry me arrastra a sus brazos—. Resulta que él no ha estado es su apartamento por semanas, eso es todo. —Besa mi cabello, luego me deja ir y termina su tarea.

—Así que, ¿qué decidiste? —pregunta, y sé que es porque no quiere que continúe con las preguntas de Hyde.

—Sólo lo que habíamos discutido. Creo que a ella le gustas —digo tranquilamente.

Él resopla. —¿Le dijiste algo a ella? —pregunta y me sonrojo. ¿Cómo sabe? Sin saber que decir, miro hacia abajo a mis dedos.

—Éramos Terry y Candy cuando ella llego, y Sr. y Sra. Grandchester cuando se fue. —Su tono es seco.

—Quizás dije algo —mascullo. Cuando miro hacia él, me esta mirando calidamente, y por un momento de descuido él luce… complacido. Deja caer su mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza, y su expresión cambia.

—Ella sólo esta reaccionando a esta cara. —Él suena vagamente amargo, asqueado incluso.

¡Oh, Cincuenta, no!

—¿Qué? —Esta confundido por mi expresión perpleja. Sus ojos se abren con alarma—. ¿No estas celosa, cierto? —pregunta, horrorizado.

Me sonrojo y trago, luego miro hacia a mis nudillos. ¿Lo estoy?

—Candy, ella es un depredador sexual. No mi tipo para nada. ¿Cómo puedes estar celosa de ella? ¿De cualquiera? Nada sobre ella me interesa. — Cuando miro hacia arriba, me esta viendo como si me hubiese crecido otro miembro. El pasa su mano por el cabello—. Eres sólo tú, Candy —dice suavemente—. Siempre serás solo tú.

Oh mi. Abandonando los planos una vez más, Terry se mueve hacia mí y aferra mi mentón entre su pulgar y dedo índice.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar lo contrario? ¿Te he dado alguna vez cualquier indicación que podría estar remotamente interesado en alguien más? — sus ojos ardiendo mientras ve los míos.

—No —susurro—. Estoy siendo una tonta. Es sólo que hoy… tú… —todas mis emociones contradictorias de antes surgen de nuevo a la superficie.

¿Cómo puedo decirle cuán confundida estoy? He estado confundida y frustrada por su conducta esta tarde en mi oficina. Un minuto quiere que me quede en casa, al siguiente esta regalándome una compañía. ¿Cómo se supone que mantenga el paso?

—¿Qué sobre mí?

—Oh, Terry —mi labio inferior tiembla—. Estoy tratando de adaptarme a esta nueva vida que jamás había imaginado para mí. Todo me ha sido entregado en un plato, el trabajo, tú, mi hermoso esposo, quien nunca… yo nunca supe que amaría de esta manera, tan fuerte, tan rápido, tan… indeleblemente. —Tomo un profundo y tranquilizador respiro, mientras su boca cae abierta.

—Pero eres como un tren con carga, y no quiero que me condenen injustamente porque la chica de la que te enamoraste será aplastada. ¿Y que será todo lo que quede? Todo lo que quedara es un vacío social de rayos X, revoloteando de función de caridad a función de caridad. —Me detengo una vez más, luchando para encontrar las palabras para transmitir lo que siento—. Y ahora quieres que sea Gerente General de una compañía, que nunca ha estado siquiera en mi radar. Estoy saltando entre todas estás ideas, luchando. Me quieres en casa. Me quieres dirigiendo una compañía. Es tan confuso. —Me detengo lágrimas amenazando, y fuerzo a detener un sollozo. —Tienes que dejarme hacer mis propias decisiones, tomar mis propios riesgos, y cometer mis propios errores, y dejarme aprender de ellos. Necesito caminar antes de que pueda correr, Terry, no lo ves. Quiero algo de independencia. Eso es lo que mi nombre significa para mí. —Ahí, eso es lo que quería decir esta tarde.

—¿Te sientes condenada injustamente? —susurra. Asiento.

Él cierra sus ojos y pasa su mano a través de su cabello en agitación.

—Yo solo quiero darte el mundo, Candy, todo y cualquier cosa que quieras. Y cuidarte de ello, también. Mantenerte segura. Pero también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía. Entre en pánico hoy cuando me llego tu e-mail. ¿Por qué no me dijiste acerca de tu nombre?

Me sonroje. Tenía un punto.

—Sólo lo pensé por un tiempo mientras estábamos de luna de miel, y bueno, no quería explotar la burbuja, y me olvide de ello. Sólo lo recordé ayer por la noche. Y luego Neil… ya sabes, fue una distracción. Lo siento, debí haberte dicho o discutido contigo, pero no podía encontrar el momento adecuado.

La intensa mirada de Terry es desconcertante. Es como si estuviera tratando de hacer su voluntad haciendo camino hacia mí cráneo, pero no dice nada.

—¿Por qué entraste en pánico? —pregunte.

—Yo sólo no quiero que te deslices a través de mis dedos.

—Por amor de Dios, no me voy a ningún lado. ¿Cuándo vas a conseguir que eso entre en tu grueso cráneo? Yo. Te. Amo. —Sacudo mi mano en el aire como él hace a veces para enfatizar mi punto—. "Más que… la vista, el espacio, o la libertad"

Sus ojos se ensanchan. —¿El amor de una hija? —me da una sonrisa irónica.

—No —me rio, a pesar de mí—. Es la única cita que me vino a la cabeza.

—¿El Loco Rey Lear?—

—Querido, querido Loco Rey Lear.—Acaricio su cara, y él se inclina a mi toque, cerrando sus ojos—. ¿Cambiarias tu nombre a Terry White así todos sabrían que me perteneces?

Los ojos de Terry se abren, y me mira como si acabara de decir que la tierra es plana. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué te pertenezco? —murmura, probando las palabras.

—Mío.

—Tuyo —dice, repitiendo las palabras que dijimos en la habitación de juegos apenas ayer—. Si, lo haría. Si significa tanto para ti.

Oh mi.

—¿Significa tanto para ti?

—Si. —Él es indiscutible.

—Ok —Hare esto por él. Le daré la tranquilidad que todavía necesita.

—Pensé que ya habías accedido a esto.

—Si lo había hecho, pero ahora que lo discutimos más, estoy feliz con mi decisión.

—Oh —murmura, sorprendido. Luego sonríe su hermosa, juvenil si-soy- realmente-un-poco-joven sonrisa, y me quita el aliento. Agarrándome por mi cintura, me balancea alrededor. Yo chillo y empiezo a reír, y no sé si él sólo esta feliz o aliviado o… ¿Qué?

—Sra. Grandchester, ¿Sabes lo que esto significa para mí?

—Lo sé ahora.

Se inclina hacia abajo y me besa, sus dedos moviéndose en mi cabello, sosteniéndome en mi lugar.

—Significa siete tonos de Domingo —murmura contra mis labios, y pasa su nariz a lo largo de la mía.

—¿Tú crees? —me inclino hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Algunas promesas fueron hechas. Un ofrecimiento, un acuerdo negociado —susurra, sus ojos brillando con placer malvado.

—Um… —Estoy reponiendome, intentando seguir su humor.

—¿Estás renegando de mí? —pregunta incierto, y una mirada especulativa cruza su rostro—. Tengo una idea. —Añade.

¿Oh, qué clase de sexo pervertido es este?

—Un asunto realmente importante que atender. —Continúa, de repente serio otra vez—. Sí, señora Grandchester. Un asunto de extrema importancia.

Un momento, se está burlando de mí.

—¿Qué? —Suspiro.

—Necesito que cortes mi cabello. Aparentemente está muy largo, y a mi esposa no le gusta.

—¡No puedo cortarte el cabello!

—Sí puedes. —Terry sonríe y sacude la cabeza para que su cabello largo le cubra los ojos.

—Bueno, pero si la señora Jones tiene un bol de ensalada. —Me río. Se ríe. —De acuerdo, un buen punto. Haré que Franco lo haga.

¡No! ¿Franco trabaja para ella? Quizás podría intentarlo. Después de todo, pasé años cortándole el cabello a Ray, y nunca se quejó.

—Ven. —Tomo su mano. Abre los ojos de par en par. Lo llevo hasta el baño donde lo suelto y tomo la silla blanca de madera de la esquina. La pongo frente al lavabo. Cuando miro a Terry me está mirando con una diversión molesta, con los pulgares en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros pero una mirada ardiente.

—Siéntate. —Señalo la silla, intentando mantenerme firme.

—¿Vas a lavar mi cabello?

Asiento. Alza una ceja sorprendido, y por un momento creo que va a echarse atrás.

—De acuerdo. —Lentamente comienza a desabotonarse cada botón de su camisa blanca, comenzando por el que está bajo su garganta. Largos dedos se mueven ágilmente en cada botón hasta que su camisa está abierta.

Oh mi… mi diosa interior hace una pausa en su podio junto a la arena.

Terry alza una mano con una expresión de "deshaz esto ahora" y su boca se retuerce en esa forma totalmente sexy y desafiante que tiene.

Oh, gemelos. Tomo su muñeca y libero el primero, un disco de platino con sus iniciales grabadas en caligrafía sencilla, y luego quito el otro. Cuando termino lo miro, y su mirada de diversión ha desaparecido, remplazada por algo más caliente… mucho más caliente. Me estiro y le quito la camisa de los hombros, dejándola caer al piso.

—¿Listo? —susurro.

—Para lo que quieras, Candy.

Mis ojos pasan de los suyos a sus labios. Abiertos para que pueda respirar mejor. Esculpidos, rellenos, lo que sea, es una boca hermosa y él sabe exactamente qué hacer con ella. Me encuentro inclinándome para besarlos.

—No —dice, y pone ambas manos en mis hombros—. No, si lo haces, jamás me cortarás el pelo.

¡Oh!

—Quiero esto. —Continúa. Y sus ojos están muy abiertos por algún motivo. Es desesperante.

—¿Por qué? —susurro.

Me mira un segundo, y abre más los ojos. —Porque me hará sentir querido.

Mi corazón se salta un latido. Oh, Christian… mi Cincuenta. Y antes de saberlo lo envuelvo en mis brazos y le beso el pecho antes de acariciar con mi mejilla en vello de su pecho.

—Candy. Mi Candy —susurra. Envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor y nos quedamos inmóviles, sosteniéndonos en el baño. Oh, como amo estar en sus brazos. Incluso si es un imbécil, insoportable y megalomaníaco, es mi imbécil, insoportable y megalomaníaco que necesita una dosis de por vida de TLC. Retrocedo sin soltarlo.

—¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?

Asiente y me sonríe tímidamente. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me libero de su abrazo.

—Entonces sentado. —Repito.

Dudosamente obedece, sentándose de espaldas al lava manos. Me quito los zapatos y los dejo cerca de su camisa en el piso. Saco su champú Chanel de la ducha. Lo compramos en Francia.

—¿Le gustaría este señor? —Lo sostengo con ambas manos como que estoy vendiendolo en QVC—. Entregado en sus manos desde el Sur de Francia. Me gusta el olor de este… huele a ti. —Añado en un susurro, olvidándome de la voz de locutora.

—Por favor. —Sonríe.

Tomo una toalla del toallero. La señora Jones sí que sabe mantenerlas suaves.

—Inclínate hacia delante. —Ordeno y Terry obedece. Dejando la toalla en sus hombros, me vuelvo hacia el lava manos y lo lleno con agua tibia.

—Recuéstate. —Oh, me gusta estar a cargo. Terry se reclina, pero es demasiado alto. Lleva la silla más adelante y luego se reclina hasta que su cabeza toca la mesada. Distancia perfecta. Ladea su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos audaces me miran, y sonrío. Tomando uno de los vasitos que dejamos junto al lava manos, lo lleno de agua y la dejo caer en la cabeza de Terry, mojando su cabello. Repito el proceso, inclinándome sobre él.

—Hueles tan bien, señora Grandchester —murmura y cierra los ojos.

Mientras mojo metódicamente su cabello, lo miro libremente. Santa vaca.

¿Alguna vez me cansaré de esto? Largas oscuras pestañas que hacen sombras en sus mejillas; labios levemente abiertos, formando una hermosa forma de diamante, e inhala suavemente. Hmm… cómo ansío meter mi lengua…

Le entra agua en los ojos. ¡Mierda! —¡Lo lamento!

Agarra la esquina de la toalla y rie mientras seca el agua en sus ojos.

—Hey, sé que soy un imbécil, pero no me ahogues. Me inclino y beso su frente, riendo. —No me tientes.

Lleva su mano detrás de mi cabeza y se eleva un poco para que nuestros labios se unan. Me besa brevemente, haciendo un sonido de satisfacción con su garganta. El sonido llega a los músculos de mi vientre. Es muy seductor. Me deja ir y se reclina obedientemente, mirándome expectante. Por un momento se ve vulnerable, como un niño. Me llega al corazón.

Pongo algo de champú en mis manos y masajeo su cuero cabelludo, comenzando por su frente y bajando por toda su cabeza, en un movimiento circular rítmico. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y repite ese gruñido profundo.

—Eso se siente bien —dice después de un momento y se relaja ante el toque firme de mis dedos.

—Sí, lo hace. —Vuelvo a besar su frente.

—Me gusta cuando frotas mi cabeza con tus uñas. —Sigue con los ojos cerrados, pero tiene una expresión de enorme alegría, sin rastro de vulnerabilidad. Dios, cómo ha cambiado su humor, y me gusta saber que fui yo la que hizo esto.

—Levanta la cabeza. —Ordeno y obedece. Hmm… una chica podría acostumbrarme a esto. Froto la parte trasera de su cabeza, utilizando mis uñas.

—Vuelve abajo.

Se reclina, y enjuago la espuma, utilizando el vaso. Con cuidado de no salpicarle la cara esta vez.

—¿De nuevo? —pregunto.

—Por favor. —Abre los ojos y su mirada serena se encuentra con la mía. Le sonrío.

—Enseguida señor Grandchester.

Me vuelvo hacia el lava manos que normalmente usa Terry y lo lleno con agua tibia.

—Para el enjuague —digo cuando me mira de forma confundida.

Repito el proceso del champú, escuchando a su respiración profunda. Una vez lleno de espuma, me tomo otro momento para apreciar el bello rostro de mi esposo. No puedo resistirme. Suavemente, acaricio su mejilla, y abre los ojos, mirándome de forma adormecida entre sus largas pestañas. Inclinándome pongo un casto beso en sus labios. Sonríe, cierra los ojos, y suspira contento.

Dios. ¿Quién habría imaginado que después de la discusión de esta tarde estaría tan relajado? ¿Sin sexo? Me inclino sobre él.

—Hmm —murmura mientras mis pechos llegan a su rostro. Resistiendo la urgencia de presionarme con más fuerza, quito el tapón para que el agua enjabonada se vaya. Sus manos van a mi cadera y espalda.

—Nada de tocar a las asistentes —murmuro, fingiendo reprochárselo.

—No olvides que soy sordo —dice con los ojos aún cerrados, mientras recorre mi espalda con la mano y comienza a subir mi falda. Le golpeo el brazo. Estoy disfrutando jugando a la estilista. Sonríe, infantilmente, como si lo hubiera atrapado haciendo algo ilícito de lo que se enorgullece.

Vuelvo a buscar el vaso, pero esta vez uso el agua del lava manos de al lado para enjuagar cuidadosamente el champú de su cabeza. Sigo inclinada sobre él, y él aún tiene sus manos en mi espalda, moviendo sus dedos de un lado al otro, de arriba abajo… de adelante hacia atrás... hmm. Suelto una risita. Gruñe con su garganta.

—Listo. Limpio.

—Bien. —Declara. Sus dedos presionan mi espalda, y de repente se sienta, mojando todo con su pelo mojado. Me tira en su regazo, moviendo sus manos de mi espalda a mi nuca, luego a mi barbilla, sosteniéndome en mi lugar. Jadeo sorprendida y sus labios están en los míos, su lengua cálida en mi boca. Mis dedos se enroscan en su pelo mojado, y gotas de agua caen por mis brazos; y mientras profundiza el beso, su cabello se pega a mi rostro. Su mano se mueve de mi barbilla al primer botón de mi blusa.

—Basta de acicalarnos. Quiero joderte siete sombras de Domingo, y podemos hacerlo aquí o en el cuarto. Tú eliges.

La mirada de Terry es oscura, caliente, y llena de promesas, mojándonos a ambos con su cabello. Se me seca la boca.

—¿Cuál será Candy? —pregunta mientras me sostiene en su regazo.

—Estás mojado —respondo.

De repente inclina la cabeza, pasando su cabello goteante por mi blusa. Intento soltarme de él. Afianza su agarre en mí.

—Oh, no lo hagas nena —murmura. Cuando levanta la cabeza está sonriendo lascivamente a la nueva Señorita Blusa Mojada 2011. Está empapada y se puede ver todo. Estoy mojada… en todas partes.

—Amo la vista —murmura y se inclina para pasar su nariz sobre mi pezón mojado. Gimo.

—Respóndeme Candy. ¿Aquí o en el dormitorio?

—Aquí —susurro frenéticamente. A la mierda el corte de cabello, lo haré más tarde. Sonríe lentamente, formando una sonrisa sensual llena de promesas prohibidas con sus labios.

—Buena elección, señora Grandchester —murmura en mis labios. Su mano deja mi barbilla y pasa a mi rodilla. Se desliza desde allí lentamente hacia arriba por mi pierna, levantando mi falda y acariciando mi piel, haciéndome estremecer. Sus labios dejan suaves besos desde mi oreja por mi mandíbula.

—¿Oh, que voy a hacer contigo? —susurra. Sus dedos se detienen en el borde de mis medias—. Estas me gustan —dice. Pasa un dedo por debajo y acaricia la cara interna de mi muslo. Jadeo y me estremezco de nuevo en su regazo.

Gime profundamente. —Si voy a follarte siete sombras de Domingo, mejor que te quedes quieta.

—Oblígame. —Lo desafío, con un tono suave y agitado.

Terry inhala fuertemente. Entrecierra los ojos y me da una mirada caliente y sorprendida.

—Oh señora Grandchester, sólo tienes que pedirlo. —Su mano va de mis medias a mis bragas—. Vamos a librarte de estas. —Tira suavemente y me incorporo un poco para que le sea más fácil. Sisea cuando lo hago.

—Quédate quieta —murmura.

—Estoy ayudando —digo, y muerde suavemente mi labio inferior.

—Quieta. —Gruñe. Desliza mis bragas por mis piernas. Levantando mi falda para que quede en mi cintura, mueve ambas manos a mi cadera y me alza. Aún tiene mis bragas en su mano.

—Siéntate. A horcajadas. —Ordena mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Lo hago, moviéndome un poco sobre él provocativamente. ¡Que comience el juego Cincuenta!

—Señora Grandchester. —Advierte—. ¿Estás incitándome? —Me mira, divertido pero alerta. Es una combinación seductora.

—Sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Sus ojos se iluminan con deleite ante mi desafío, y siento su excitación bajo mí.

—Junta tus manos detrás de tu espalda.

¡Oh! Cumplo obedientemente y él rápidamente me ata las muñecas con mis bragas.

—¿Mis bragas? Señor Grandchester, usted no tiene vergüenza. —Lo amonesto.

—No cuando respecta a ti, señora Grandchester, pero ya lo sabes. —Me mira intensa y calientemente. Poniendo sus manos en mi cintura, me levanta por lo que estoy sentada un poco más atrás en su regazo. Aún hay agua cayendo a su pecho desde su cuello. Quiero inclinarme y lamer las gotitas, pero es más difícil con mis restricciones.

Terry acaricia mis muslos y pasa sus manos por mis rodillas. Suavemente las abre junto con las suyas, sosteniéndome en esa posición. Sus dedos van a mi blusa.

—No creo que necesitemos esto —dice. Comienza a abrir cada botón metódicamente en mi blusa mojada, sus ojos nunca dejan los mios. Se oscurecen más y más mientras termina la tarea, tomándose su tiempo en ello. Mi pulso se acelera y se me atasca la respiración. No puedo creerlo- apenas me ha tocado y me siento así caliente, molesta… preparada. Quiero retorcerme.

Deja mi blusa abierta y acaricia mi rostro con sus dos manos, pasando su pulgar por mi labio inferior. De repente, mete su pulgar en mi boca.

—Chupa. —Ordena en un susurro, estirando el sonidode la C. Cierro la boca alrededor de su dedo y hago exactamente eso. Oh… me gusta este juego. Él sabe bien. ¿Qué otra cosa me gustaría chupar? Los músculos en mi vientre se contraen ante la idea. Sus labios se abren cuando muerdo levemente su pulgar.

Gime y saca lentamente su pulgar mojado de mi boca y lo lleva hacia mi barbilla, por mi garganta, sobre mi esternón. Lo mete en la copa de mi sostén y la baja, liberando mi seno.

La mirada de Terry nunca deja la mía. Está mirando cada reacción que su toque hace en mí, y yo lo estoy mirando. Es caliente. Consumidor. Posesivo. Lo amo. Imita sus acciones con su otra mano por lo que mis dos senos están libres ahora y, tomándolos gentilmente, pasa cada pulgar por un pezón, haciendo círculos lentos, toqueteando a cada uno para que se endurezcan bajo sus dedos. Intento, realmente intento no moverme, pero mis pezones son cables de alta tensión, por lo que gimo y echo hacia atrás mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndome ante la dulce, dulce tortura.

—Shh. —La suave voz de Terry va en contra con las bromas, y el ritmo de sus malvados dedos—. Quieta nena, quieta. —Liberando un seno pasa su mano por detrás de mí y la deja en mi cuello. Inclinándose, ahora toma mi pezón con sus dientes y chupa fuertemente, haciéndome cosquillas con su pelo mojado.

Al mismo tiempo, su pulgar deja de toquetear mi otro pezón. En cambio, lo toma con su pulgar e índice y aprieta suavemente.

—¡Ah! ¡Terry! —gimo y me retuerzo en su regazo. Pero no se detiene. Sigue con la lenta y agonizante tortura. Y mi cuerpo arde mientras el placer toma un giro más oscuro.

—Terry, por favor —gimoteo.

—Hmm —murmura en mi pecho—. Quiero que te vengas así. —Mi pezón recibe un apretón más fuerte mientras sus palabras acarician mi piel, y es como si hubiera invocado a una oculta parte oscura de mí que sólo él conoce. Cuando sigue con sus dientes esta vez, el placer es casi intolerable. Gimiendo audiblemente, me muevo en su regazo, intentando encontrar algo de preciosa fricción contra sus pantalones. Tiro inútilmente de mis bragas de restricción, ansiando tocarlo, pero estoy perdida, perdida en esta traicionera sensación.

—Por favor —susurro, rogando, y el placer cosquillea mi cuerpo, desde mi cuello, hacia mis piernas, los dedos de mis pies, tensando todo en su camino.

—Tienes unos pechos hermosos Candy. —Gruñe—. Algún día voy a follarlos.

¿Qué demonios significa eso? Abriendo los ojos, lo miro mientras me chupa, mi piel ardiendo con su toque. Ya no siento mi blusa mojada, su cabello empapado… nada salvo el calor. Y arde deliciosamente bajo y caliente, profundamente en mí, y todos mis pensamientos se evaporan mientras mi cuerpo se tensa y retuerce… listo, llegando… necesitando una liberación. Y no se detiene… burlando, tirarndo, volviendome loca. Quiero… quiero…

—Déjate ir —susurra… y lo hago, ruidosamente, mi orgasmo convulsionando mi cuerpo, y él detiene su dulce tortura y me envuelve con sus brazos, uniéndome a él mientras mi cuerpo hace espirales en el clímax. Cuando abro los ojos, está mirándome donde descanso contra su pecho.

—Dios, amo verte venirte, Candy. —Tiene un tono maravillado.

—Eso fue… —Las palabras me fallan.

—Lo sé. —Se inclina y me besa, con su mano aún en mi cuello, sujetándome así, haciendo un ángulo en mi cabeza para poder besarme más profundamente, con amor, con reverencia.

Me pierdo en su beso.

Se aleja para recuperar el aliento, con los ojos del color de una tormenta tropical.

—Ahora voy a follarte duro —murmura.

Santa vaca. Tomándome por la cintura, me levanta de sus piernas hacia el borde de sus rodillas y busca el botón de sus pantalones con una mano. Pasa los dedos de su mano izquierda por arriba y abajo en mi muslo, deteniéndose en mis medias. Me está mirando intensamente. Estamos cara a cara y estoy impotente, atada por mis bragas y con el sostén caído, y esta debe ser una de las situaciones más intimas que hemos tenido, yo en su regazo, mirando a sus hermosos ojos azules. Me hace sentir deseada, pero también unida a él, no estoy avergonzada ni tímida. Este es Terry, mi esposo, mi amante, mi imperioso megalomaníaco, mi Cincuenta, el amor de mi vida. Baja su cierre, y se me seca la boca cuando libera su erección.

Sonríe. —¿Te gusta? —susurra.

—Hmm —murmuro apreciativamente. Se la envuelve con una mano y comienza a moverla hacia arriba y abajo… Oh mi. Lo miro entre mis pestañas. Mierda, es tan caliente.

—Te estás mordiendo el labio, señora Grandchester.

—Eso es porque tengo hambre.

—¿Hambre? —Abre la boca sorprendido, y los ojos se le amplían.

—Hmm… —Coincido y me lamo los labios.

Me da su sonrisa enigmática y muerde su labio mientras sigue acariciándose. ¿Por qué la visión de mi marido auto complaciéndose me excita tanto?

—Ya veo. Deberías haber cenado. —Suena burlón y enojado al mismo tiempo—. Pero quizás pueda obligarte. —Pone sus manos en mi cintura—. De pie —dice suavemente, y sé lo que va a hacer. Me pongo de pie, las piernas ya no me tiemblan.

—Arrodíllate.

Hago lo que me dice y me arrodillo en los fríos azulejos del baño. Se desliza hacia adelante en la silla.

—Bésame —pronuncia, sosteniendo su erección. Lo miro, y pasa su lengua sobre los dientes superiores. Es excitante, muy excitante, ver su deseo, su desnudez para mí y mi boca. Inclinándome, mis ojos en los suyos, beso la punta de su erección. Lo miro inhalar con fuerza y apretar sus dientes. Terry toma mi cabeza y corro mi lengua sobre la punta, saboreando la pequeña gota al final. Hmmm… sabe bien. Su boca se abre más mientras jadea y yo ataco, tirando de él dentro de mi boca y succionando duro.

—Ah… —El aire susurra entre sus dientes, y flexiona sus caderas hacia adelante, empujando en mi boca. Pero no me detengo. Revistiendo mis dientes con mis labios, empujo hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba de él. Mueve sus dos manos, de modo que toma mi cabeza completamente, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello y poco a poco facilitándolo dentro y fuera de mi boca, su respiración se acelera, cada vez más dura. Giro mi lengua alrededor de su punta y empujo hacia abajo otra vez en perfecto contrapunto para él.

—Jesús, Candy. —Suspira y aprieta sus dedos con fuerza. Esta perdido y su respuesta hacia mí es embriagadora. Yo. Mi diosa interna podría iluminar Escala. Esta muy emocionada. Y muy lentamente muevo mis labios hacia atrás, así que son sólo mis dientes.

—¡Ah! —Terry deja de moverse, inclinándose me agarra y me tira sobre su regazo.

—¡Suficiente! —Gruñe. Alcanzándome, libera mis manos con un tirón de mi ropa interior. Doblo las muñecas y miro por debajo de mis pestañas a los ardientes ojos que miran hacia mí con amor, deseo y lujuria. Y me doy cuenta que soy yo quien quiere follarlo siete tonos de Domingo. Lo quiero demasiado. Quiero verlo venirse debajo de mí. Agarro su erección y me acomodo sobre él. Coloco la otra mano sobre su hombro, muy suavemente y poco a poco, me facilito sobre él. Hace un ruido gutural, un sonido salvaje profundo en su garganta, y alcanzándome, tira de mi blusa y la deja caer al suelo. Sus manos se mueven a mis caderas.

—Quieta —dice con voz áspera, sus manos cavando en mi carne—. Por favor, déjame disfrutar esto. Disfrutarte a ti.

Me detengo. Oh mi… se siente tan bien dentro de mí. Me acaricia la cara, sus ojos muy abiertos y salvajes, sus labios se separan cuando el inhala. Se dobla debajo de mí y gimo, cerrando los ojos.

—Este es mi lugar favorito —susurra—. Dentro de ti. Dentro de mi esposa.

Oh, joder. Terry. No puedo contenerme. Mis dedos se deslizan en su cabello mojado, mis labios buscan los suyos, y empiezo a moverme. Arriba y abajo en mis pies, disfrutándolo, disfrutándome. Gime en voz alta, y sus manos están en mi cabello y alrededor de mi espalda, y su lengua invade mi boca con avidez, tomando todo lo que estoy dispuesta a dar. Después de toda nuestra discusión hoy, mi frustración con él, la de él conmigo, aun tenemos esto. Siempre tendremos esto. Lo amo tanto, que es casi abrumador. Sus manos se mueven a mi espalda y me controla, moviéndome arriba y abajo, una y otra y otra vez, a ritmo caliente.

—Ah —gimo sin poder evitarlo en su boca mientras me dejo llevar.

—Si. Si, Candy —susurra, y dejo una lluvia de besos en su cara, su barbilla, su mandíbula, su cuello—. Nena —inhala, capturando mi boca una vez más.

—Oh, Terry, te amo. Siempre te amare. —Estoy sin aliento, queriendo que sepa, queriendo que este seguro de mí después de la batalla de voluntades hoy.

Él gime en voz alta y envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor con fuerza cuando llega a su climax con un sollozo triste, y es suficiente, suficiente para empujarme sobre el borde una vez más. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza y me deje ir, y viniéndome a su alrededor, lagrimas brotando de mis ojos por que lo amo tanto.

—Hey —susurra, inclinando mi barbilla hacia atrás y mirándome con tranquila preocupación—. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hice daño?

—No —murmuro tranquilizadora. Alisa mi cabello fuera de mi cara, limpia una lagrima solitaria con el pulgar y besa tiernamente mis labios. Todavía esta dentro de mí. Se mueve, y me estremezco mientras sale de mí.

—¿Qué pasa, Candy? Cuéntame. Sorbo por la nariz.

—Es que… es que a veces me siento abromada por cuanto te amo — susurro.

El parpadea hacia mí. Luego sonríe con su sonrisa tímida especial, reservada para mí, creo—. Tienes el mismo efecto en mí —susurra, y me besa una vez más. Le sonrío, y dentro de mí se despliega una alegría y se estira perezosamente.

—¿Lo hago?

Sonríe. —Sabes que lo haces.

—A veces lo sé. No todo el tiempo.

—De vuelta a usted, Sra. Grandchester —susurra.

Sonrió y suavemente planto ligeros besos sobre su pecho. Olisqueo el pelo de su pecho. Terry acaricia mi cabello y pasa una mano por mi espalda. Desabrocha mi sujetador y tira de la correa hacia abajo con un brazo. Me muevo, y tira de la correa del otro brazo hacia abajo y deja caer mi sujetador al piso.

—Hmmm. Piel sobre piel —murmura apreciativamente y me pliega en sus brazos. Besa mi hombro y pasa su nariz hacia mi oreja.

—Huele como el cielo, Sra. Grandchester.

—Igual usted, Sr. Grandchester. —Lo olisqueo e inhalo su olor a Terry, que ahora esta mezclada con el embriagador aroma a sexo. Podría quedarme enredada en sus brazos de esta manera, saciada y feliz, para siempre. Es justo lo que necesito después de un día de volver-a-trabajar, discusiones, y bofetadas de perras. Aquí es donde quiero estar, y a pesar de su obsesión por el control, su megalomanía, aquí es donde pertenezco. Terry entierra su nariz en mi cabello e inhala profundamente. Dejo ir un suspiro contenido, y siento su sonrisa. Y nos sentamos, brazos envueltos alrededor del otro, diciendo nada.

Eventualmente la realidad se interpone.

—Es tarde —Terry dice, sus dedos acariciando mi espalda metódicamente.

—Tu cabello aun necesita un corte.

Él se ríe. —Eso si, Sra. Grandchester. ¿Tiene la energía para terminar lo que empezó?

—Por usted, Sr Grandchester, cualquier cosa. —Beso su pecho una vez más y me levanto a regañadientes.

—No te vayas. —Agarrando mis caderas, me da la vuelta. Se incorpora y luego deshace mi falda, dejándola caer al suelo. Extiende su mano hacia mí. La tomo y doy un paso fuera de mi falda. Ahora estoy vestida únicamente con medias y liguero.

—Usted es un buen e imponente espectáculo, Sra. Grandchester. —Se sienta de nuevo en la silla y cruza sus brazos, dándome una valoración completa y franca.

Extiendo mis manos y giro para él.

—Dios, soy un suertudo hijo de puta —dice con admiración.

—Si, lo eres.

Sonríe. —Ponte mi camisa y puedes cortar mi cabello. Así, me distraerás, y nunca llegaremos a la cama.

No puedo ayudar mi sonrisa de respuesta. Sabiendo que esta mirando todos mis movimientos, desfilo hacia donde deje mis zapatos y su camisa. Inclinándome lentamente, recojo su camisa, la huelo, hmmm, luego me encojo de hombros dentro de ella.

Terry me parpadea, sus ojos redondos. Ha rehecho su bragueta mirándome con atención.

—Esa es una demostración de piso, Sra Grandchester.

—¿Tenemos tijeras? —le pregunto inocentemente, sacudiendo mis pestañas.

—Mi estudio —gruñe.

—Iré a buscar. —Dejándolo, dentro en nuestra habitación y agarro el peine de la mesa de vestir antes de ir a su estudio. Cuando entro en el corredor principal, me doy cuenta que la puerta de la oficina de Taylor esta abierta. La Sra. Jones esta de pie detrás de la puerta. Me detengo, clavada en el suelo.

Taylor esta pasando sus dedos por su cara y sonriéndole dulcemente. Luego se inclina y la besa.

¡Santa mierda! ¿Taylor y la Sra. Jones? Jadeo en asombro, quiero decir, pensé… bueno, como que sospeche. ¡Pero obviamente están juntos! Me sonrojo, sintiéndome como una voyeur, y logrando que mis pies se muevan. Corro a través del salón y dentro del estudio de Terry. Encendiendo la luz, camino a su escritorio. Taylor y la Sra. Jones… ¡Wow! Me estoy tambaleando. Siempre pensé que la Sra. Jones era mayor que Taylor. Oh, tengo que mantener mi cabeza alrededor de esto. Abro el cajón superior y me distraigo de inmediato cuando encuentro un arma.

¡Terry tiene un arma!

Un revolver. ¡Santa mierda! No tenia ni idea de que Terry poseía un arma. La saco, saco el disparador y compruebo el cilindro. Esta cargada, pero ligera… demasiado ligera. Debe ser de fibra de carbono. ¿Qué quiere Terry con un arma? Jesús, espero que sepa usarla. Las perpetuas advertencias de Ray acerca de armas de fuego corren rápidamente por mi mente. Su entrenamiento militar nunca se perdió. Estas te mataran, Candy. Necesitas saber que hacer cuando manejas un arma de fuego. Devuelvo el arma y encuentro las tijeras. Recuperándolas rápidamente, me cierno sobre Terry de nuevo, mi cabeza zumbando. Taylor y la Sra. Jones… el revolver…

A la entrada de la gran sala, me encuentro con Taylor.

—Sra. Grandchester, discúlpeme. —Su rostro se enrojece cuando rápidamente toma nota de mi atuendo.

—Um, Taylor, hola… um. ¡Estoy cortando el cabello de Terry! —espeto, avergonzada. Taylor esta tan mortificado como yo. Abre su boca para decir algo y luego la cierra rápidamente y se mantiene al margen.

—Después de usted, señora —dice formalmente. Creo que estoy del color de mi viejo Audi, el especial de sumisas. Jesús. ¿Podría esto ser más embarazoso?

—Gracias —murmuro y corro por el pasillo. ¡Mierda! ¿Nunca me acostumbrare al hecho de que no estoy sola? Corro dentro del baño, sin aliento.

—¿Qué sucede? —Terry esta de pie frente al espejo, sosteniendo mis zapatos. Todas mis ropas dispersas están ahora cuidadosamente apiladas junto al fregadero.

—Me encontré con Taylor.

—Oh. —Terry frunce el ceño—. Vestida así.

¡Oh Mierda! —No es culpa de Taylor.

El ceño fruncido de Terry se profundiza. —No. Pero aun así.

—Estoy vestida.

—Apenas.

—No sé quién estaba más avergonzado, él o yo. —Trato con mi técnica distractora—. ¿Sabias que él y Gail están… bueno, juntos?

Terry se ríe. —Si, por supuesto que sabía.

—¿Y nunca me dijiste?

—Pensé que sabias también.

—No.

—Candy, son adultos. Viven bajo el mismo techo. Ambos sin ataduras. Ambos atractivos.

Me sonrojo, sintiéndome tonta por no haberlo notado.

—Bueno, si lo pones así… sólo pensé que Gail era mayor que Taylor.

—Lo es, pero no por mucho. —Me mira, perplejo—. A algunos hombres les gustan las mujeres mayores… —Se detiene abruptamente y sus ojos se amplían. Le frunzo el ceño.

—Lo sé —espeto.

Terry parecía contrito. Me sonríe con cariño. ¡Si! ¡Mi técnica de distracción fue exitosa! Mi subconsciente me rueda los ojos, ¿pero a que costo? Ahora la innombrable Sra. Leagan se cierne sobre nosotros.

—Eso me recuerda —dice, brillantemente.

—¿Qué? —murmuro con petulancia. Agarrando la silla, me vuelvo para enfrentar el espejo por encima del lavabo—. Siéntate —ordeno. Terry me mira con diversión indulgente, pero hace lo que se le dice y se sienta de nuevo en la silla. Empiezo a peinar su cabello ahora simplemente húmedo.

—Estaba pensando que podíamos convertir la habitación sobre los garajes para ellos en el nuevo lugar —continua Terry—. Que sea una casa. Entonces, quizás la hija de Taylor puede quedarse con él más a menudo.

—Me mira atentamente en el espejo.

—¿Por qué no se queda aquí?

—Taylor nunca me lo pidió.

—Quizás deberías ofrecérselo. Pero tendríamos que comportarnos. La frente de Terry se frunce. —No había pensado eso.

—Quizás ese es el por qué Taylor no te lo ha pedido. ¿La has conocido?

—Si. Es una cosa dulce. Tímida. Muy bonita. Pago por su educación.

¡Oh! Dejo de peinar y lo miro en el espejo.

—No tenia idea.

Se encoge de hombros. —Me parecía lo menos que podía hacer. Además, significa que no renunciara.

—Estoy segura de que le gusta trabajar para ti.

Terry me mira sin comprender y luego se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé.

—Creo que es muy aficionado a ti, Terry. —Reanudo el peinado y lo miro. Sus ojos no dejan los mios.

—¿Eso crees?

—Si. Lo hago.

El resopla, un sonido despectivo pero contenido. Como si estuviera secretamente complacido de gustarle a su personal.

—Bien. ¿Vas a hablar con Gia sobre los cuartos sobre el garaje?

—Si, por supuesto. —No siento la misma irritación que antes a la mención de su nombre. Mi subconsciente asiente sabiamente hacia mí. Si… hemos hecho bien hoy. Mi diosa interna se regodea. Ahora ella dejara a mi esposo solo y no lo hará sentir incomodo.

Estoy lista para cortar el cabello de Terry. —¿Estas seguro sobre esto? Es tu última oportunidad para salir bajo fianza.

—Haz lo que quieras, Sra. Grandchester. No tengo que mirarme, tú si. Sonrió.

—Terry, podría mirarte todo el día.

Sacude su cabeza exasperado. —Es sólo una cara bonita, nena.

—Y detrás de ella un hombre muy bonito. —Beso su sien—. Mi hombre. Sonríe tímidamente.

Levantando el primer mechón, lo peino hacia arriba y lo encajo dentro de mis dedos índice y medio. Pongo el peine en mi boca, tomo las tijeras y hago el primer corte, cortando una pulgada de longitud. Terry cierra sus ojos y se sienta como una estatua, suspirando contento de que yo continúe. Ocasionalmente abre sus ojos, y lo sorprendo mirándome intensamente. No me toca mientras trabajo, y estoy agradecida. Su toque es… distractor.

Quince minutos después he terminado.

—Terminado. —Estoy complacida con el resultado. Luce más caliente que nunca, su cabello todavía es flexible y sexy… sólo un poco más corto.

Terry se mira en el espejo, buscando una grata sorpresa. Sonríe.

—Gran trabajo, Sra Grandchester. —Voltea la cabeza de un lado al otro y desliza sus brazos a mi alrededor. Tirando de mí, besa y acaricia mi vientre.

—Gracias —dice.

—Es un placer. —Me inclino y lo beso brevemente.

—Es tarde. Cama. —Me da una nalgada juguetona.

—¡Ah! Debería limpiar aquí. —Hay cabello por todo el suelo.

Terry frunce el ceño, como si el pensamiento no se le hubiera ocurrido.

—Esta bien, conseguiré la escoba —dice con ironía—. No quiero avergonzar al personal con tu falta de ropa apropiada.

—¿Sabes dónde esta la escoba? —pregunto inocentemente. Esto detiene a Terry.

—Um… no.

Me rio. —Yo iré.

Mientras me meto en la cama y espero que Terry se una a mí, reflexiono en cuán diferente este día podría haber terminado. Estaba tan molesta con él antes, y él conmigo. ¿Cómo voy a lidiar con esta tontería de la empresa-en-funcionamiento? No tengo deseos de manejar mi propia compañía. No soy él. Tengo que dirigir esto paso por paso. Tal vez debería tener una palabra segura cuando él esta siendo autoritario y dominante, para cuando esta siendo un tonto. Me rio. Tal vez la palabra de seguridad debería ser tonto. La idea me parece muy atractiva.

—¿Qué? —dice mientras se mete en la cama a mi lado usando sólo sus pantalones de pijama.

—Nada. Sólo una idea.

—¿Qué idea? —pregunta, extendiéndose junto a mi.

Aquí va nada. —Terry, no creo que quiera dirigir una empresa. Se apuntala en su codo y me mira. —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no es algo que me halla gustado para mí.

—Eres más que capaz, Candy.

—Me gusta leer libros, Terry. Dirigir una compañía me alejara de eso.

—Podrías ser la directora creativa. Frunzo el ceño.

—Ya ves —él continua—, dirigir una compañía exitosa es todo sobre abrazar el talento de las personas que tienes a tu disposición. Si ahí es donde tus talentos y tus intereses se encuentran, entonces estructura la compañía para permitirlo. No te desestimes, Candy. Eres una mujer muy capaz. Creo que podrías hacer cualquier cosa que quieras si pones tu mente en ello.

¡Whoa! ¿Cómo puede el saber que seria buena en esto?

—También me preocupa que esto tomará mucho de mi tiempo. Terry frunce el ceño.

—Tiempo que podría dedicar a ti. —Empleo mi arma secreta. Su mirada se oscurece.

—Se lo que estas haciendo —murmura, divertido.

¡Maldición!

—¿Qué? —finjo inocencia.

—Estas tratando de distraerme del tema en cuestión. Siempre haces eso. Sólo no descartes la idea, Candy. Piensa en ello. Es todo lo que pido.

Se inclina y me besa castamente, luego roza mi mejilla con su dedo. Esta discusión va a seguir y seguir. Le sonrió, y algo que dijo temprano aparece espontáneamente en mi mente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —mi voz es suave, vacilante.

—Por supuesto.

—Hoy temprano dijiste que cuando estuviera molesta contigo, debería desquitármelo en la cama. ¿Qué querías decir?

Se queda inmóvil. —¿Qué crees que significa?

Mierda… debería decirlo. —Que querías que te atara.

Sus cejas se disparan con sorpresa. —Um… no. Eso no es lo que quería decir.

—Oh. —Estoy sorprendida por la ligera punzada de decepción.

—¿Quieres atarme? —pregunta, obviamente leyendo correctamente mi expresión. Suena sorprendido. Me sonrojo.

—Bueno…

—Candy, yo… —Se detiene, y algo oscuro cruza su cara.

—Terry —susurro, alarmada. Me muevo así estoy acostada en mi lado, apoyada en mi codo, como él. Alcanzándolo, acaricio su cara. Sus ojos grandes y temerosos. Sacude su cabeza con tristeza.

¡Mierda!

—Terry, detente. No importa. Pensé que te referías a eso.

Toma mi mano y la coloca sobre su corazón palpitante. ¡Joder! ¿Qué es?

—Candy, no sé como me sentiría sobre tú tocándome si estuviera atado.

Mi cuero cabelludo pica. Es como si estuviera confesando algo profundo y oscuro.

—Esto todavía es demasiado nuevo. —Su voz es baja y en carne viva.

Joder. Sólo era una pregunta, y me doy cuenta que él ha recorrido un largo camino, pero aún le queda un largo camino para recorrer. Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta. Ansiedad agarra mi corazón. Me inclino y él se congela, pero planto un suave beso en la esquina de su boca.

—Terry, tuve la idea equivocada. Por favor, no te preocupes. Por favor no pienses en ello. —Lo beso. El cierra sus ojos y gime y se mueve alternativamente, me empuja hacia el colchón, sus manos apretando mi barbilla. Y pronto nos hemos perdido… perdidos en el otro, de nuevo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA PERO MI COMPU TUVO UN DAÑO EN EL DISCO DURO ASI QUE PODRAN IMAGINARSE ALGO GRAVE :(...**

**ESO SI NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y POR LOS REVIEWS ABRAZOS...**


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Cuando despierto antes de que la alarma suene a la mañana siguiente, Terry está envuelto alrededor mío como hiedra, su cabeza sobre mi pecho, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y su pierna entre las mías. Y está en mi lado de la cama. Siempre es igual, si peleamos la noche anterior, así es como él termina, enroscado a mi alrededor, elevando mi temperatura y poniéndome molesta.

Oh, Cincuenta. Está tan necesitado en cierto modo. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? La imagen familiar de Terry como un niño sucio y miserable me persigue. Delicadamente, acaricio su cabello más corto y la melancolía retrocede. Él se retuerce y sus ojos somnolientos encuentran los míos. Pestañea un par de veces a la vez que despierta.

—Hola —murmura y sonríe.

—Hola. —Amo despertar con esa sonrisa.

Él acaricia mis pechos con su nariz y canturrea apreciativamente en lo profundo de su garganta. Su mano viaja hacia abajo por mi cintura, rozando el fresco satén de mi camisón.

—Qué bocado tentador que eres —murmura—. Pero, tan tentadora como eres —echa un vistazo al despertador—, tengo que levantarme. —Se estira, desenredándose de mí y se levanta.

Yo me recuesto, pongo las manos detrás de la cabeza y disfruto del show: Terry desvistiéndose para ir a la ducha. Es perfecto. No cambiaría un cabello de su cabeza.

—¿Admirando la vista, Sra. Grandchester? —Terry arquea una ceja sardónica en dirección a mí.

—Es una vista excelente, Sr. Grandchester.

Él sonríe y me lanza los pantalones de su pijama de forma que casi aterrizan en mi rostro, pero los atrapo a tiempo, riendo como una colegiala. Con una sonrisa malvada, arranca el cobertor, pone una rodilla sobre la cama y toma mis tobillos, tirándome hacia él de forma que mi camisón se sube. Chillo y él se arrastra sobre mi cuerpo, regando pequeños besos en mi rodilla, mi muslo… mi… oh… ¡Terry!

—Buenos días, Sra. Grandchester —me saluda la Sra. Jones. Me ruborizo, avergonzada al recordar su encuentro con Taylor la noche anterior.

—Buenos días —respondo mientras me entrega una taza de té. Me siento en la silla alta junto a mi esposo, quien luce simplemente radiante: recién salido de la ducha, con su cabello húmedo, vistiendo una almidonada camisa blanca y esa corbata gris plateado. Mi corbata favorita. Tengo buenos recuerdos de esa corbata.

—¿Cómo está, Sra. Grandchester? —pregunta él con los ojos cálidos.

—Creo que lo sabe, Sr. Grandchester. —Lo miro a través de mis pestañas. Él sonríe satisfecho.

—Come —ordena—. No comiste ayer.

¡Oh, Cincuenta mandón!

—Eso es porque estabas siendo un idiota.

La Sra. Jones deja caer algo que retumba en la pileta, haciéndome saltar. Terry no parece notar el ruido. Ignorándola, me mira imperturbable.

—Idiota o no… come. —Su tono es serio. No hay discusión con él.

—¡De acuerdo! Estoy tomando la cuchara, comiendo granola —murmuro como una adolescente malhumorada. Tomo el yogurt griego y pongo un poco en el cereal, seguido por un puñado de arándanos. Echo un vistazo a la Sra. Jones y ella encuentra mi mirada. Sonrío y ella responde con su propia sonrisa cálida. Me ha dado mi desayuno preferido, el mismo que me fue presentado en nuestra luna de miel.

—Puede que tenga que ir a Nueva York más adelante en la semana. —El anuncio de Terry interrumpe mi ensueño.

—Oh.

—Significa que pasaré la noche allí. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Terry, no tengo tiempo libre.

Él me da su mirada que dice "oh, ¿en serio? Pero yo soy el jefe".

Suspiro.

—Sé que eres el dueño de la compañía, pero he estado lejos durante tres semanas. Por favor. ¿Cómo esperas que dirija el negocio si nunca estoy allí? Estaré bien aquí. Asumo que llevarás a Taylor contigo, pero Sawyer y Ryan estarán aquí… —Me detengo, porque Terry me está sonriendo—. ¿Qué? —digo secamente.

—Nada. Sólo tú —dice.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Se está riendo de mí? En ese momento un pensamiento desagradable aparece en mi mente.

—¿Cómo vas a ir a Nueva York?

—En el avión de la compañía, ¿por qué?

—Sólo quería saber si ibas a ir en Charlie Tango. —Mi voz es suave y un escalofrío corre por mi columna. Recuerdo la última vez que voló su helicóptero. Una ola de náuseas me golpea cuando recuerdo las ansiosas horas que pasé esperando noticias. Ese fue posiblemente el momento más crítico de mi vida. Noto que la Sra. Jones también se ha quedado quieta. Intento descartar la idea.

—No volaría a Nueva York en Charlie Tango. No tiene esa clase de alcance. Además, no regresará de los ingenieros hasta dentro de otras dos semanas.

Gracias al cielo. Mi sonrisa se debe en parte al alivio, pero también al saber que el fallecimiento de Charlie Tango ha ocupado una gran parte de los pensamientos y el tiempo de Terry en las últimas semanas.

—Bueno, me alegra que esté casi arreglado, pero… —me detengo. ¿Puedo contarle lo nerviosa que estaré la próxima vez que vuele?

—¿Qué? —pregunta mientras termina su omelet. Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Candy? —dice, con más firmeza.

—Yo sólo… ya sabes. La última vez que volaste en él… pensé, todos pensamos, que tú… —No puedo terminar la oración y la expresión de Terry se suaviza.

—Ey. —Extiende la mano para acariciar mi rostro con el reverso de sus nudillos—. Eso fue sabotaje. —Una oscura expresión cruza su rostro, y por un momento me pregunto si sabe quién fue responsable.

—No soportaría perderte —murmuro.

—Cinco personas han sido despedidas por eso, Candy. No sucederá de nuevo.

—¿Cinco?

Asiente, su rostro es serio.

¡Maldición!

—Eso me recuerda. Hay un arma en tu escritorio.

Él frunce el ceño ante mi cambio de tema y probablemente ante mi tono acusatorio, aunque no quiera decirlo de esa manera.

—Es de Susana —dice finalmente.

—Está cargada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Su ceño se profundiza.

—La revisé ayer.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No quiero que tontees con armas. Espero que hayas puesto el seguro de nuevo.

Pestañeo, momentáneamente estupefacta.

—Terry, no hay seguro en un revólver. ¿No sabes nada de armas? Sus ojos se agrandan.

—Um… no.

Taylor tose discretamente en la entrada. Terry le ofrece un asentimiento.

—Tenemos que irnos —dice Terry. Se pone de pie, distraído y se coloca la chaqueta gris. Lo sigo hacia el corredor.

Tiene el arma de Susana. Me sorprenden las noticias y brevemente me pregunto qué le ha sucedido a ella. ¿Todavía está en… dónde es? Algún lugar en el este. ¿New Hampshire? No puedo recordarlo.

—Buenos días, Taylor —dice Terry.

—Buenos días, Sr. Gramdchester, Sra. Gramdchester. —Nos da un asentimiento, pero se cuida de no mirarme a los ojos. Lo agradezco, recordando mi estado de desnudez cuando nos encontramos anoche.

—Sólo voy a lavarme los dientes —murmuro. Terry siempre se lava los dientes antes del desayuno. No entiendo por qué.

—Deberías pedirle a Taylor que te enseñe a disparar —digo mientras bajamos en el elevador. Terry me da un vistazo, divertido.

—¿Debería? —dice secamente.

—Sí.

—Candy, desprecio las armas. Mi madre ha cosido a muchas víctimas de crímenes con armas, y mi padre es vehementemente anti armas. Crecí con sus valores. Apoyo al menos dos iniciativas de control de armas aquí en Washington.

—Oh. ¿Taylor lleva un arma? La boca de Terry se afina.

—A veces.

—¿No lo apruebas? —pregunto, mientras Terr me conduce fuera del elevador en la planta baja.

—No —dice con los labios apretados—. Digamos que Taylor y yo tenemos visiones muy diferentes con respecto al control de armas. —Estoy con Taylor en esto.

Terry sostiene la puerta del vestíbulo abierta para mí y me dirijo al coche. No me ha dejado conducir sola a AIPS desde que descubrió que Charlie Tango fue saboteado. Sawyer sonríe amablemente, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para mí a la vez que Terry y yo subimos al coche.

—Por favor. —Extiendo mi mano y tomo la de Terry.

—¿Por favor qué?

—Aprende a disparar.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—No. Fin de la discusión, Candy.

Y de nuevo soy una niña regañada. Abro la boca para decir algo mordaz, pero decido que no quiero comenzar mi día de trabajo de mal humor. En su lugar, me cruzo de brazos, y veo a Taylor mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. Él aparta la mirada, concentrándose en el camino frente a nosotros, pero sacude la cabeza un poco, en obvia frustración.

Hmm... Terry también lo vuelve loco a veces. La idea me hace sonreír, y mi humor es salvado.

—¿Dónde está Susana? —pregunto, mientras Terry mira por la ventanilla.

—Te lo dije. Está en Connecticut con sus padres. —Me observa.

—¿Lo comprobaste? Después de todo, tiene el cabello largo. Podría ser ella quien condujera el Dodge.

—Sí, lo comprobé. Está anotada en una escuela de arte en Hamden. Comenzó esta semana.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —susurro, y toda la sangre abandona mi rostro. Terry vuelve su cabeza rápidamente ante el tono de mi voz.

—No. Flynn lo ha hecho. —Él busca en mi rostro una pista de mis pensamientos.

—Ya veo —murmuro, aliviada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Terry suspira.

—Candy. ¿Qué sucede?

Me encojo de hombros, sin querer admitir mis celos irracionales. Terry continúa.

—Me mantengo al tanto, comprobando que se quede en su lado del continente. Está mejor, Candy. Flynn la ha derivado a un psicólogo en New Haven, y todos los informes son muy positivos. Siempre ha estado interesada en el arte, así que… —Se detiene, su rostro aún buscando en el mío. Y en ese momento sospecho que está pagando por las clases de arte de Susana. ¿Quiero saberlo? ¿Debería preguntarle? Quiero decir, no es que no pueda permitírselo pero, ¿por qué siente que tiene la obligación?

Suspiro. El pasado de Terry apenas se compara con Bradley Kent de mi clase de biología y sus torpes intentos por besarme. Terry toma mi mano.

—No te preocupes por esto, Candy —murmura, y le devuelvo el apretón tranquilizador. Sé que está haciendo lo que cree correcto.

A mitad de mañana tengo un descanso entre reuniones. Cuando tomo el teléfono para llamar a Annie, noto un correo electrónico de Terry.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Halagos

Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011, 09:54

Para: Candy Grandchester

Sra. Grandchester

He recibido tres halagos por mi nuevo corte de pelo. Los halagos de mis empleados son nuevos. Debe ser la ridícula sonrisa que llevo cada vez que pienso en lo que sucedió anoche. Realmente eres una mujer maravillosa, talentosa y hermosa.

Y toda mía.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Me derrito leyéndolo.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Intentando concentrarme.

Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011, 10:48

Para: Terry Grandchester

Sr. Grandchester

Estoy intentando trabajar y no quiero ser distraída por deliciosos recuerdos.

¿Es ahora momento de confesar que solía cortar el cabello de Ray regularmente? No tenía idea de que sería un entrenamiento tan útil.

Y sí, soy tuya y tú, mi querido cocheritario esposo que se niega a ejercer su derecho constitucional bajo la segunda enmienda de portar armas, eres mío. Pero no te preocupes porque yo te protegeré. Siempre.

Candy Grandchester Coordinadora Editorial, AIPS

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Candy Oakley

Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011, 10:53

Para: Candy grandchester

Sra. Grandchester

Me deleita ver que ha hablado con el departamento de comunicación y que ha cambiado su nombre. :D

Dormiré seguro en mi cama sabiendo que mi esposa, quien porta armas, duerme junto a mí.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General & Hoplófobo (fobia a las armas), Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

¿Hoplófobo? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Palabras largas

Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011, 10:58

Para: Terry Grandchester

Sr. Grandchester

Una vez más me deslumbra con su habilidad lingüística.

De hecho, con su habilidad en general, y creo que sabe a qué me refiero.

Candy Grandchester Coordinadora Editorial, AIPS

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: ¡Jadeo!

Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011, 11:01

Para: Candy Grandchester

Sra. Grandchester.

¿Está coqueteando conmigo?

Terry Grandchester Escandalizado Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: ¿Preferiría usted…

Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011, 11:04

Para: Terry Grandchester

… que coqueteara con alguien más?

Candy Grandchester Valiente Coordinadora Editorial, AIPS

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Grrrr

Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011, 11:09

Para: Candy Grandchester

¡NO!

Terry Grandchester Posesivo Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Vaya…

Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011, 11:14

Para: Terry Grandchester

¿Me estás gruñendo? Porque es algo sexy.

Candy Grandchester Coordinadora Editorial que se retuerce (en una buena manera), AIPS

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Cuidado

Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011, 11:16

Para: Candy Grandchester

¿Coqueteando y jugando conmigo, Sra. Grandchester? Puede que te haga una visita esta tarde.

Terry Grandchester Priápico(estado de erección) Gerente General, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: ¡Oh No!

Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011, 11:20

Para: Terry Grandchester

Me comportaré. No querría que el jefe del jefe de mi jefe esté encima de mí en el trabajo. ;)

Ahora déjame continuar con mi trabajo. El jefe del jefe de mi jefe despedirá mi trasero.

Candy Grandchester Coordinadora Editorial, AIPS

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: &*%$&*&*

Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011, 11:23

Para: Candy Grandchester

Créeme cuando te digo que hay muchísimas cosas que me gustaría hacer con tu trasero ahora mismo. Despedirlo no es una de ellas.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General & Hombre de Traseros, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Su respuesta me hace soltar una risita.

* * *

De: Candy grandchester

Asunto: ¡Vete!

Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011, 11:26

Para: Terry Grandchester

¿No tienes un imperio que dirigir? Deja de molestarme.

Mi siguiente cita está aquí.

Creí que eras un hombre de senos…

Piensa en mi trasero, y yo pensaré en el tuyo…

TAx

Candy Grandchester Ahora Húmeda Coordinadora Editorial, AIPS

* * *

No puedo evitar mi abatido humor mientras Sawyer me lleva a la oficina el jueves. La amenaza del viaje de negocios de Terry a Nueva York ha sucedido, y aunque sólo ha estado ausente por unas horas, ya lo hecho de menos. Enciendo mi ordenador, y hay un correo electrónico esperándome. Mi humor mejora instantáneamente.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Ya te extraño

Fecha: 25 de agosto de 2011, 04:32

Para: Candy Grandchester

Sra. Grandchester

Estuviste adorable esta mañana. Compórtate mientras estoy lejos. Te amo.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Ésta será la primera noche que hemos dormido separados desde nuestra boda. Tengo la intención de beber algunos tragos con Annie. Eso debería ayudarme a dormir. Impulsivamente, le respondo el correo, aunque sé que todavía está volando.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: ¡Compórtate tú!

Fecha: 25 de agosto de 2011, 09:03

Para: Terry Grandchester

Hazme saber cuando aterrices… me preocuparé hasta que lo hagas.

Y me comportaré. Quiero decir, ¿en cuántos problemas puedo meterme con Annie?

Candy grandchester Coordinadora Editorial, AIPS

* * *

Pulso enviar y bebo a sorbos mi café con leche, cortesía de Hannah.

¿Quién iba a creer que yo acabaría adorando el café? A pesar de que esta noche voy a salir con Annie, siento como si faltara un pedazo de mí. En este momento, está a once mil metros sobre América camino a Nueva York. No sabía que pudiera sentirme tan inquieta y ansiosa sólo porque Terry está lejos. Seguramente con el tiempo no sentiré esta sensación de pérdida e incertidumbre, ¿no es así? Dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro y continúo con mi trabajo.

Alrededor del mediodía, empiezo a verificar mi correo electrónico y mi BlackBerry como una posesa por un mensaje. ¿Dónde está? ¿Aterrizó sin problemas? Hannah me pregunta si quiero almorzar, pero estoy demasiado ansiosa y le agito la mano para alejarla. Sé que es irracional, pero necesito estar segura que ha llegado ileso.

El teléfono de mi oficina suena, sobresaltándome.

—Candy Wh… Grandchester.

—Hola. —La voz de Terry es cálida con un rastro de diversión. El alivio me inunda.

—Hola —respondo, mientras sonrío de oreja a oreja—. ¿Cómo fue tu vuelo?

—Largo. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Annie?

Oh no.

—Simplemente vamos a tomar una copa. Terry no dice nada.

—Sawyer y la nueva mujer, Prescott, vienen con nosotras —le digo, intentando apaciguarlo.

—Pensé que Annie iba a venir al apartamento.

—Vendrá después de de que tomemos una copa rápida. —¡Por favor déjame salir!

Terry suspira fuertemente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —dice en voz baja. Demasiado baja. Mentalmente me doy un puntapié.

—Terry, estaremos bien. Tengo a Ryan, Sawyer y Prescott aquí. Sólo es una copa rápida.

Terry sigue estando decididamente callado y sé que no está contento.

—Sólo la he visto un par de veces desde que te conocí. Por favor. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

—Candy, no quiero mantenerte alejada de tus amigos. Pero pensé que ella iría al apartamento.

—De acuerdo —asiento—. Nos quedaremos.

—Sólo mientras ese lunático esté fuera. Por favor.

—Te he dicho que de acuerdo —murmuro con exasperación, mientras pongo mis ojos en blanco.

Terry resopla suavemente en el teléfono.

—Siempre sé cuando me pones los ojos en blanco. Frunzo el ceño al receptor.

—Mira, lo siento. No quería preocuparte. Se lo diré a Annie.

—Bueno —respira, con evidente alivio. Y me siento culpable por preocuparlo.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la pista del JFK.

—Ah, así que acabas de aterrizar.

—Sí. Me pediste que te llamara en el momento que aterrizara.

Sonrío. Mi subconscientes me mira. ¿Ves? Él hace lo que te dice que va a hacer.

—Bien, Sr. Grandchester, me alegro de que uno de nosotros sea meticuloso. Él se ríe.

—Sra. Grandchester, tu habilidad para exagerar no conoce límites. ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

—Estoy segura de que pensarás en algo creativo. Normalmente lo haces.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

—Sí.

Percibo su sonrisa.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Candy, haz lo que te dicen, por favor. El equipo de seguridad sabe lo que hace.

—Sí, Terry, lo haré. —Sueno exasperada de nuevo. Por Dios, entiendo el mensaje.

—Te veré mañana por la noche. Te llamaré después.

—¿Para controlarme?

—Sí.

—¡Oh, Terry! —lo riño.

—Au revoir (hasta luego en Frances) Sra. Grandchester.

—Au revoir, Terry. Te amo. Él inhala bruscamente.

—Y yo ti, Candy.

Ninguno de los dos cuelga.

—Cuelga, Terry —susurro.

—Eres una pequeña mandona, ¿no?

—Tu pequeña mandona.

—Mía —respira—. Haz lo que te dicen. Cuelga.

—Sí, Señor. —Cuelgo y sonrío estúpidamente al teléfono. Unos minutos más tarde, un correo electrónico aparece en mi bandeja de entrada.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Manos inquietas.

Fecha: 25 de agosto de 2011, 13:42 EDT

Para: Candy Grandchester

Sra. Grandchester

Eres tan divertida como siempre por teléfono. Lo decía en serio. Haz lo que te dicen. Necesito saber que estás segura.

Te amo.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Francamente, él es el mandón. Pero una llamada telefónica y toda mi ansiedad ha desaparecido. Él ha llegado seguro y está preocupándose por pequeñeces sobre mí como de costumbre. Me abrazo momentáneamente. Dios, amo a ese hombre. Hannah golpea mi puerta, distrayéndome, y aterrizo de vuelta al presente.

Annie luce magnífica. En sus ajustados pantalones vaqueros blancos y camisola roja, ella está lista para rodar por la ciudad. Está charlando animadamente con Claire en la recepción cuando entro.

—¡Candy! —chilla, levantándome con un abrazo de Annie. Me sostiene con los brazos estirados.

—¿No te ves como la esposa del magnate? ¿Quién lo habría pensado, la pequeña Candy White? ¡Te ves tan… sofisticada! —sonríe abiertamente. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Llevo puesto un vestido de corte recto de color crema pálido con un cinturón y zapatos de tacón alto azul marino.

—Es bueno verte, Annie. —La abrazo en respuesta.

—Así que, ¿dónde vamos?

—Terry quiere que regresemos al apartamento.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿No podemos salir a escondidas para tomar un rápido cóctel en el Zig Zag Café? He reservado una mesa para nosotras.

Abro mi boca para protestar.

—¿Por favor? —gimotea y hace un mohín agradable. Ella debe estar copiando esto de Mia. Nunca hace mohines normalmente. Realmente me gustaría tomar un cóctel en el Zig Zag. Nos divertimos mucho la última vez que fuimos allí, y está cerca del apartamento de Annie.

Sostengo mi dedo índice en alto.

—Uno.

Ella sonríe.

—Uno. —Une su brazo al mío, y nos dirigimos fuera hacia el cochemóvil que se encuentra estacionado en la acera con Sawyer al volante. Nos sigue la Srta. Samantha Prescott que es nueva en el equipo de seguridad, una afroamericana alta con una actitud de no tolerar ningún sin sentido. Tengo la esperanza de que ella todavía cambie, quizás porque es demasiado fría y profesional. Aún está en período de prueba, pero como el resto del equipo, fue seleccionada por Taylor. Ella se viste como Sawyer, con un sombrío traje oscuro.

—¿Puedes acercarnos al Zig Zag, por favor, Sawyer?

Sawyer se vuelve a mirarme, y sé que quiere decir algo. Obviamente él ha recibido sus órdenes. Duda.

—Al Zig Zag Café. Sólo tomaremos una.

Doy a Annie una ojeada y ella está mirando enfurecida a Sawyer. Pobre hombre.

—Sí, señora.

—El Sr. Grandchester pidió que usted regresara al apartamento —salta Prescott.

—El Sr. Grandchester no está aquí —chasqueo—. Al Zig Zag, por favor.

—Señora —replica Sawyer con una mirada de reojo a Prescott quien sabiamente guarda su comentario.

Annie me mira asombrada como si ella no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos y orejas oyen y ven. Yo frunzo mis labios y me encojo de hombros. De acuerdo, estoy un poco más enérgica de lo que era. Annie asiente cuando Sawyer se mueve hacia el tráfico de la tarde.

—Sabes que la seguridad adicional está volviendo locas a Eleanor y a Mia — dice Annie con indiferencia.

La miro boquiabierta, desconcertada.

—¿No lo sabías? —Ella parece incrédula.

—¿Saber qué?

—La seguridad para todos los Grandchester se ha triplicado. Infinitamente, incluso.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Él no te lo ha dicho? Me ruborizo.

—No. —¡Maldita sea, Terry!—. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Neil Hyde.

—¿Qué pasa con Neil? Pensaba que él simplemente estaba detrás de Terry. —Abro la boca. Por Dios. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Desde el lunes —dice Annie.

¿El lunes pasado? Umm… nosotros identificamos a Neil el domingo. ¿Pero por qué todos los Grandchester?

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—Anthony.

Por supuesto.

—Terry no te ha dicho nada de esto, ¿verdad? Me ruborizo una vez más.

—No.

—Oh, Candy, qué fastidio.

Suspiro. Como siempre, Annie ha dado el clavo directamente con su habitual e implacable estilo.

—¿Sabes por qué? —Si Terry no va a decírmelo, entonces quizá Annie lo hará.

—Anthony dijo que tiene algo que ver con información guardada en el ordenador de Neil Hyde cuando él estaba en AIPS.

Santo cielo.

—Estás bromeando. —Una ola de ira sale disparada a través de mí. ¿Cómo sabe Annie sobre esto cuándo yo no sé?

Levanto la mirada para ver a Sawyer observándome por el espejo retrovisor. La luz roja cambia a color verde y él sigue adelante, centrándose en el camino. Llevo mi dedo hasta mis labios y Annie asiente. Apuesto a que Sawyer lo sabe, también, y yo no.

—¿Cómo está Anthony? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

Annie sonríe tontamente, diciéndome todo lo que necesito saber.

Sawyer se acerca al final del callejón que lleva al Zig Zag Café, y Prescott abre mi puerta. Salgo y Annie se desliza rápidamente detrás de mí. Nos enlazamos del brazo y serpenteamos por el callejón, seguidas por Prescott quien lleva una furiosa expresión en su cara. Oh, por el amor de Dios, simplemente es una bebida. Sawyer se marcha para estacionar el cochemóvil.

—Así, ¿cómo es que Anthony conoce a Gia? —le pregunto, mientras tomo un sorbo de mi segundo mojito de fresa. El bar es íntimo y acogedor; y no quiero irme. Annie y yo no hemos dejado de hablar. Me había olvidado cuánto me gusta estar con ella. Es liberador estar fuera, relajada, disfrutando de la compañía de Annie. Considero enviarle un mensaje de texto a Terry, pero descarto la idea. Simplemente estará enfadado y me hará volver a casa como una niña descarriada.

—¡No me hables sobre esa perra! —balbucea Annie. La reacción de Annie me hace reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, White? —chasquea, pero no en serio.

—Me siento de la misma manera.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Ella estaba sobre Terry.

—Ella tuvo un affaire con Anthony. —Annie hace un mohín.

—¡No!

Ella asiente con la cabeza, con sus labios apretados junto al patentado ceño de Annie Britter.

—Fue breve. El año pasado, creo. Ella es una trepadora social. No es de extrañar que tenga su mirada puesta en Terry.

—Terry está tomado. Le dije que lo dejara o la despediría.

Annie me mira asombrada una vez más, desconcertada. Asiento con la cabeza orgullosamente, y ella levanta su copa para homenajearme, impresionada y radiante.

—¡Señora Candice Grandchester! ¡Así se hace! —Y Tintineamos nuestras copas.

—¿Anthony tiene una arma?

—No. Él es muy anti armas. —Annie revuelve su tercera bebida.

—Terry, también. Creo que fue la influencia de Eleanor y Richard — murmuro. Me estoy sintiendo un poco alegre.

—Richard es un buen hombre —asiente Annie con la cabeza.

—Él quería un acuerdo prenupcial —murmuro tristemente.

—Oh, Candy. —Ella se estira y agarra mi brazo—. Él sólo estaba protegiendo a su hijo. Como ambas sabemos, tienes la palabra "cazafortunas" tatuada en tu frente. —Ella me sonríe, yo le saco la lengua y luego río tontamente.

—Madura, Sra. Grandchester —dice ella sonriendo. Suena como Terry—. Harás lo mismo por tu hijo algún día.

—¿Mi hijo? —La miro boquiabierta. Ni siquiera se me había cruzado por mi mente que mis niños serán ricos. Santo cielo. A ellos no les faltara nada. Quiero decir… nada. Esto necesita ser bien pensado, pero no ahora mismo. Echo un vistazo a Prescott y Sawyer sentados cerca, mientras nos observan y a la multitud de la noche desde una mesa lateral mientras cada uno sostiene un brillante vaso de agua mineral.

—¿Crees que deberíamos comer? —pregunto.

—No. Creo que deberíamos beber —dice Annie.

—¿Por qué estás en ese estado de ánimo bebedor?

—Porque ya no te veo lo suficiente. No sabía que te casarías con el primer tipo para el que te giraras. —Ella hace un mohín de nuevo—. Honestamente, te casaste tan precipitadamente que pensé que estabas embarazada.

Me río.

—Todos pensaban que estaba embarazada —murmuro—. No vamos a repetir esta conversación de nuevo. ¡Por favor! Y tengo que ir al baño.

Prescott me acompaña. Ella no dice nada. No tiene porque. La desaprobación irradia fuera de ella como un isótopo letal.

—No he salido sola desde que me casé —murmuro silenciosamente a la puerta del inodoro cerrado. Hago una mueca, sabiendo que ella está de pie al otro lado de la puerta, esperando mientras orino. Sin embargo, ¿qué es lo que precisamente va a hacer Hyde en un bar? Terry está reaccionando de forma exagerada como de costumbre.

—Annie, es tarde. Debemos irnos.

Son las diez y cuarto y he acabado con mi cuarto mojito de fresa. Definitivamente estoy sintiendo los efectos del alcohol, cálida y difusamente. Terry estará bien. Eventualmente.

—Claro, Candy. Ha sido tan bueno verte. Pareces mucho más, no sé… segura. El matrimonio obviamente te está sentando bien.

Mi cara hierve. Viniendo de la Srta. Annie Britter, eso es todo un cumplido.

—Lo hace —susurro, y porque probablemente he bebido demasiado, las lágrimas pinchan la parte posterior de mis ojos. ¿Podría estar más feliz? A pesar de todo su equipaje, su naturaleza, sus cincuenta sombras, he encontrado y me he casado con el hombre de mis sueños. Cambio rápidamente de tema para frenar mis pensamientos sentimentales, porque sé que de lo contrario lloraré.

—Realmente he disfrutado esta noche. —Sujeto la mano de Annie—. ¡Gracias por sacarme! —Nos abrazamos. Cuando ella me suelta, cabeceo a Sawyer y él le da las llaves del cochemóvil a Prescott.

—Estoy segura de que la santurrona Srta. Prescott le ha dicho a Terry que no estoy en casa. Estará enfadado —le murmuro a Annie. Y quizás él pensará en alguna deliciosa manera de castigarme... con suerte.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo como una tonta, Candy? ¿Te gusta hacer enfadar a Terry?

—No. No realmente. Pero es tan fácil. Él es muy controlador a veces. —La mayoría de las veces.

—Yo lo he notado —dice Annie irónicamente.

Nos detenemos fuera del apartamento de Annie. Ella me abraza fuerte.

—Mantente en contacto —me susurra y besa mi mejilla. Después ella sale del cochemóvil. La saludo con la mano, sintiéndome extrañamente nostálgica. He echado de menos esta charla de chicas. Es divertida y relajante, y me recuerda que todavía soy joven. Debo hacer más esfuerzo para ver a Annie, pero la verdad es, que me encanta estar en mi burbuja con Terry. Anoche asistimos a una cena de caridad juntos. Había tantos hombres en trajes y hermosas mujeres elegantes, hablando de los precios inmobiliarios, el fracaso la economía y el hundimiento de los mercados bursátiles. Quiero decir, era aburrido, realmente muy aburrido. Así que es refrescante poder soltarme el pelo con alguien mi propia edad.

Mi estómago retumba. ¡Santo Dios! todavía no he comido. ¡Mierda… Terry! Busco rápidamente en mi bolso y pesco mi BlackBerry. ¡Santo cielo, cinco llamadas perdidas! Un mensaje de texto…

* ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS? *

Y un correo electrónico.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Enfadado. No me has visto enfadado.

Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011 00:42 EST

Para: Candy Grandchester

Candice

Sawyer me ha dicho que estás bebiendo cócteles un bar cuando dijiste que no lo harías.

¿Tienes idea de cuán enfadado estoy en este momento? Nos vemos mañana.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Mi corazón da un vuelco. ¡Oh mierda! Realmente estoy en problemas. Mi subconsciente me mira fijamente, entonces se encoge de hombros, con su cara de tú has hecho la cama y tendrás que acostarte en ella. ¿Qué debo esperar? Reflexiono si debo llamarlo, pero es tarde y probablemente esté dormido… o paseando. Decido que un rápido mensaje de texto puede ser suficiente.

* TODAVÍA ESTOY EN UNA PIEZA. PASÉ UN RATO AGRADABLE. TE EXTRAÑO. POR FAVOR NO ESTÉS ENFADADO *

Miro fijamente mi BlackBerry, esperando su respuesta, pero está inquietantemente silenciosa. Suspiro.

Prescott se detiene en el exterior del Escala y Sawyer baja para abrirme la puerta. Mientras estamos esperando el ascensor, aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntarle.

—¿A qué hora te llamó Terry? Sawyer se ruboriza.

—Aproximadamente a las nueve treinta, señora.

—¿Por qué no interrumpiste mi conversación con Annie para que pudiera hablar con él?

—El Sr. Grandchester me dijo que no lo hiciera.

Frunzo mis labios. El ascensor llega, y subimos en silencio. De repente agradezco que Terry tenga toda una noche para recuperarse de su ataque de ira, y que esté al otro lado del el país. Eso me da algo de tiempo. Por otro lado... lo extraño.

Las puertas al ascensor se abren, y durante una fracción de segundo miro la mesa del vestíbulo.

¿Qué está mal con ese cuadro?

El jarrón de las flores se encuentra roto en fragmentos por todo el suelo del vestíbulo, agua, flores y trozos de porcelana están diseminados por todas partes y la mesa está volcada. Mi cuero cabelludo hormiguea y Sawyer agarra mi brazo y me tira de nuevo hacia el ascensor.

—Quédese allí —sisea, sacando una arma. Él da unos pasos en el vestíbulo y desaparece de mi campo de visión.

Me agacho en la parte posterior del elevador.

—¡Luke! —oigo a Ryan llamar desde dentro de la gran sala—. ¡Código azul!

¿Código azul?

—¿Tienes al delincuente? —Sawyer grita en respuesta—. ¡Jesús Cristo!

Me aplasto contra la pared del ascensor. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? La adrenalina se dispara a través de mi cuerpo, y mi corazón salta en mi garganta. Escucho voces suaves y un momento que más tarde Sawyer reaparece en el vestíbulo, de pie sobre el charco de agua. Enfundando su arma.

—Puede entrar, Sra. Grandchester —dice él suavemente.

—¿Qué está pasando, Luke? —Mi voz es apenas un susurro.

—Hemos tenido un visitante. —Él toma mi codo, y agradezco el apoyo, mis piernas se han convertido en gelatina. Camino con él a través de las puertas dobles abiertas.

Ryan está de pie en la entrada de la gran sala. Un corte por encima de su ojo está sangrando, y hay otro en su boca. Él se ve maltrecho, con su ropa revuelta. Pero lo más chocante es Neil Hyde desplomado a sus pies.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

CHICAS NOS LEEMOS PRONTO =)


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Mi corazón está golpeando y la sangre tamborileando ruidosamente en mis tímpanos; el alcohol fluyendo a través de mi sistema, amplificando el sonido.

—¿Él está…? —jadeo, incapaz de finalizar la oración y mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizada a Ryan. Ni siquiera puedo mirar a la figura boca abajo en el suelo.

—No, señora. Sólo noqueado hasta la inconsciencia. Alivio inundaba a través de mí. Oh, gracias a Dios.

—¿Y tú? —pregunto, mirando a Ryan. Me doy cuenta de que no se su primer nombre. Él está jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Limpia la comisura de su boca, removiendo un rastro de sangre y una contusión formándose en su mejilla.

—Él dio un infierno de la pelea, pero estoy bien Sra. Grandchester. —Sonríe tranquilizadoramente. Si lo conociera mejor, diría que parecía un poco presumido.

—¿Y Gail? ¿Sra. Jones? —Oh no… ¿ella está bien? ¿Ha sido herida?

—Estoy aquí, Candy. —Mirando detrás de mí, ella está en camisón y bata, su cabello suelto, su rostro ceniciento y sus ojos amplios… como los míos, imagino.

—Ryan me despertó. Insistió en que me quedara aquí. —Señaló detrás de ella a la oficina de Taylor—. Estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?

Asiento enérgicamente y me doy cuenta de que ella probablemente acaba de salir de la habitación del pánico construida contigua a la oficina de Taylor. ¿Quién sabría que la necesitaríamos tan pronto? Terry había insistido en su instalación poco después de nuestro compromiso… y yo había rodado mis ojos. Ahora, viendo a Gail de pie en el umbral de la puerta, estaba agradecida por su previsión.

Un chirrido desde la puerta en el vestíbulo me distrae. Está colgando de sus bisagras. ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a eso?

—¿Él estaba solo? —pregunto a Ryan.

—Sí, señora. Usted no estaría parada aquí si no lo estuviera, se lo puedo asegurar. —Ryan suena vagamente ofendido.

—¿Cómo consiguió entrar? —pregunto, ignorando su tono.

—A través del ascensor de servicio. Consiguió un buen par, señora.

Miré hacia abajo, a la desplomada figura de Neil. Él está usando un uniforme de algún tipo… overol, creo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace cerca de diez minutos. Lo atrapé en el monitor de seguridad. Estaba usando guantes… un poco extraño en agosto. Lo reconocí y decidí darle acceso. De esa manera sabía que le tendríamos. Usted no estaba aquí y Gail estaba a salvo, así que me imaginé que era ahora o nunca. — Ryan parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo una vez más y Sawyer le frunció el ceño en desaprobación.

¿Guantes? El pensamiento me distrae y miro una vez más a Neil. Sí, está usando guantes de cuero marrón. Escalofriante.

—¿Ahora qué? —Trato de despedir las ramificaciones de mi mente.

—Necesitamos asegurarlo —responde Ryan.

—¿Asegurarle?

—En caso de que despierte. —Ryan mira hacia Sawyer.

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta la Sra. Jones dando un paso adelante. Ella ha recobrado su compostura.

—Algo para atarlo… cordón o soga —responde Ryan.

Abrazaderas. Me ruborizo mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior invaden mi mente. Reflexivamente froto mis muñecas y las miro rápidamente. No, ningún moretón. Bien.

—Tengo algo. Abrazaderas. ¿Lo harán? Todos los ojos giran hacia mí.

—Sí, señora. Perfecto —dice Sawyer, serio e inexpresivo. Quiero que el suelo me trague, pero giro y me dirijo a nuestra habitación. A veces simplemente necesitas no mostrar las cosas. Tal vez es la combinación de miedo y alcohol haciéndome audaz.

Cuando regreso, la Sra. Jones está inspeccionando el desastre en el vestíbulo y la señorita Prescott se ha unido al equipo de seguridad. Le tiendo las abrazaderas a Sawyer, quién lentamente y con innecesario cuidado, ata las manos de Hyde detrás de su espalda. La Sra. Jones desaparece en la cocina y regresa con un kit de primero auxilios. Toma el brazo de Ryan, lo lleva al umbral del gran salón y comienza a ocuparse del corte encima de su ojo. Él se estremece mientras lo frota con una toallita antiséptica. Luego noto la Glock en el suelo con un silenciador acoplado.

¡Santa mierda! ¿Neil estaba armado? La bilis se eleva en mi garganta y lucho para bajarla.

—No toque Sra. Grandchester —dice Prescott cuando me doblo para recogerla. Sawyer emerge de la oficina de Taylor con guantes de látex.

—Me ocuparé de eso Sra. Grandchester —dice él.

—¿Es suya? —pregunto.

—Sí, señora —dice Ryan, estremeciéndose una vez más por la ayuda de la Sra. Jones. Santa mierda. Ryan peleó con un hombre armado en mi casa. Me estremezco al pensamiento. Sawyer se dobla y cautelosamente recoge la Glock.

—¿Deberías estar haciendo eso? —pregunto.

—El Sr. Grandchester lo esperaría, señora. —Sawyer desliza el arma en una bolsa plástica con cierre y luego se agacha para darle palmaditas a Neil. Hace una pausa y jala parcialmente un rollo de cinta de pato del bolsillo del hombre. Sawyer palidece y empuja la cinta de vuelta en el bolsillo de Hyde.

¿Cinta de pato? Mi mente registra ociosamente mientras observo el procedimiento con fascinación y extraña indiferencia. Luego la bilis sube a mi garganta otra vez mientras me doy cuenta de las consecuencias. Rápidamente, las despido de mi cabeza. ¡No vayas ahí, Candy!

—¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía? —murmuro, tratando de esconder mi miedo. Quiero a Hyde fuera de mi casa, más pronto que tarde.

Ryan y Sawyer se miran el uno al otro.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía —digo con mucha más fuerza, preguntándome qué está pasando entre Ryan y Sawyer.

—Sólo he tratado de llamar a Taylor y él no está respondiendo su móvil. Quizás está dormido. —Sawyer revisa su reloj—. Es la una y cuarentaicinco de la mañana en la Costa Este.

Oh, no.

—¿Has llamado a Terry? —susurro.

—No, señora.

—¿Estabas llamando a Taylor por instrucciones?

Sawyer se ve momentáneamente avergonzado. —Sí, señora.

Parte de mí se eriza. Este hombre —miro abajo a Hyde otra vez— ha invadido mi hogar y él necesita ser removido por la policía. Pero mirando a ellos cuatro, a sus ojos ansiosos, decido que debo estar perdiendo algo, así que decido llamar a Terry. Mi cuero cabelludo pica. Sé que él está molesto conmigo, realmente, realmente molesto conmigo, y flaqueo ante el pensamiento de lo que dirá. Y cuánto se estresará porque no está aquí y no puede estar aquí hasta mañana por la noche. Sé que lo he preocupado lo suficiente esta noche. Quizás no debo llamarlo. Y entonces se me ocurre. Mierda. ¿Qué si hubiera estado aquí? Palidezco al pensamiento. Gracias a Dios que estaba fuera. Quizás no estaré en tantos problemas después de todo.

—¿Él está bien? —pregunto, señalando a Neil.

—Tendrá un cráneo adolorido cuando despierte —dice Ryan, mirando abajo a Neil con desprecio—. Pero necesitamos paramédicos aquí para asegurarnos.

Alargo la mano dentro de mi bolso y saco mi BlackBerry y antes de que pueda pensar mucho en la extensión de la ira de Terry, marco su número.

Va directamente al correo de voz. Él debe haberlo apagado porque está muy enfadado. No puedo pensar en qué decir. Girando, camino por el pasillo un poco, alejándome de todo el mundo.

—Hola. Soy yo. Por favor no te enfades. Hemos tenido un accidente en el apartamento. Pero está todo bajo control, así que no te preocupes. Nadie está herido. Llámame. —Cuelgo.

—Llama a la policía —le digo a Sawyer. Él asiente, saca su teléfono y hace la llamada.

El Oficial Skinner está en una profunda conversación con Ryan en la mesa del comedor. El Oficial Walker está con Sawyer en la oficina de Taylor. No sé donde está Prescott, tal vez en la oficina de Taylor.

El Detective Clark está ladrándome preguntas mientras nos sentamos en el sofá del gran salón. Él es alto, oscuro y sería atractivo si no fuera por su permanente ceño fruncido. Sospecho que ha sido despertado y arrastrado desde su cama tibia porque el hogar de uno de los más ricos e influyentes hombres de negocios de Seattle ha sido violado.

—¿Él solía ser tu jefe? —pregunta Clark ásperamente.

—Sí.

Estoy cansada, más allá de cansada, y quiero ir a la cama. Todavía no he sabido de Terry. En el lado positivo, los paramédicos se han llevado a Hyde.

La Sra. Jones nos tiende al Detective Clark y a mí una taza de té.

—Gracias. —Clark se vuelve hacia mí—. ¿Y dónde está el Sr. Grandchester?

—Nueva York. De negocios. Estará de vuelta mañana por la noche, quiero decir esta noche. —Es después de la medianoche.

—Hyde es conocido para nosotros —murmura el Detective Clark—. Necesitaré que baje a la estación para hacer una declaración. Pero eso puede esperar. Es tarde y hay un par de reporteros acampando en la acera. ¿Te importa si miro alrededor?

—Por supuesto que no —ofrezco, aliviada de que su interrogatorio haya terminado. Me estremezco ante el pensamiento de los fotógrafos afuera. Bueno, ellos no serán un problema hasta mañana. Me recuerdo a mí misma llamar a mamá y Ray, sólo en caso de que escuchen algo y se preocupen.

—Sra. Grandchester ¿puedo sugerirle que vaya a la cama? —dice la Sra. Jones, su voz cálida y llena de preocupación.

Mirando a sus ojos cálidos, amables, repentinamente siento una necesidad inmensa de llorar. Ella se estira y frota mi hombro.

—Estamos a salvo ahora —murmura—. Todo esto se verá mejor en la mañana una vez que hayas tenido algo de sueño. Y el Sr. Grandchester estará de vuelta mañana por la noche.

La miro nerviosamente, manteniendo mis lágrimas a raya. Terry va a estar tan enfadado.

—¿Puedo conseguirte algo antes de que vayas a la cama? —pregunta ella.

Me doy cuenta de cuán hambrienta estoy. —Me encantaría algo para comer.

Ella sonríe ampliamente. —¿Sándwich y algo de leche?

Asiento con gratitud y ella se dirige a la cocina. Ryan está todavía con el Oficial Skinner. En el vestíbulo el Detective Clark está examinando el desastre fuera del ascensor. Parece pensativo, a pesar de su ceño fruncido. Y repentinamente siento nostalgia… nostalgia por Terry. Sosteniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos, deseo fervientemente que estuviera aquí. Él sabría qué hacer. Qué noche. Quiero arrastrarme en su regazo, tenerlo sosteniéndome y diciéndome que me ama, incluso aunque no haga lo que me dice… pero eso no será posible hasta esta noche.

Interiormente ruedo mis ojos… ¿Por qué no me dice acerca del incremento de la seguridad para todos? ¿Qué está exactamente en el ordenador de Neil? Él es tan frustrante pero justo ahora, simplemente no me importa. Quiero a mi esposo. Lo extraño.

—Aquí tienes Candy, querida. —La Sra. Jones interrumpe mi agitación interna. Cuando levanto la mirada, me tiende un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea, sus ojos pestañeando. No he tenido uno de estos por años. Le sonrío tímidamente y ataco.

Cuando me arrastro finalmente en la cama, me acurruco en el lado de Terry, vestida en su camiseta. Su almohada y su camiseta huelen a él y mientras me quedo dormida le deseo silenciosamente un viaje seguro a casa… y buen humor.

Despierto con un respingo. Hay luz y me duele la cabeza, palpitando en mis sienes. Oh, no. Espero no tener una resaca. Con cautela, abro mis ojos y observo que la silla de la habitación se ha movido y Terry está sentado en ella. Está usando su esmoquin y el extremo de su corbatín está asomándose fuera del bolsillo del pecho. Me pregunto si estoy soñando. Su brazo izquierdo está tendido sobre la silla y en su mano sostiene un vaso de vidrio corto de un líquido ámbar.

¿Brandy? ¿Whiskey? No tengo idea. Una larga pierna está cruzada sobre su rodilla. Está usando calcetines negros y zapatos de vestir. Su codo derecho descansa en el brazo de la silla, su mano levantada hasta su barbilla y está corriendo lentamente el dedo índice rítmicamente adelante y atrás sobre su labio inferior. En la luz de la temprana mañana, sus ojos queman con grave intensidad pero su expresión general es completamente ilegible.

Mi corazón casi se detiene. Él está aquí. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? Debe haber dejado Nueva York la noche pasada. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí viéndome dormir?

—Hola —susurro.

Él me considera fríamente y mi corazón tartamudea una vez más. Oh, no. El mueve su largo dedo lejos de su boca, bebe el resto de su bebida y coloca el vaso sobre la mesita de noche. Medio espero que me bese, pero no lo hace. Se sienta, continúa considerándome, su expresión impasible.

—Hola —dice finalmente, su voz muy baja. Y sé que todavía está molesto. Realmente molesto.

—Estás de vuelta.

—Podría parecer así.

Lentamente tiro de mí misma a una posición sentada, sin quitar mis ojos de él. Mi boca está seca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentado ahí mirándome dormir?

—El suficiente.

—Todavía estás enfadado. —Apenas puedo entablar las palabras. Mira hacia mí, como considerando su respuesta.

—Enfadado —dice, como si probara la palabra, sopesando sus matices, su significado—. No, Candy. Estoy mucho, mucho más allá de enfadado.

Santa mierda. Trato de tragar, pero es difícil con una boca seca.

—Mucho más allá de enfadado… eso no suena bien.

Me mira fijamente, completamente impasible y no responde. Un duro silencio se extiende entre nosotros. Me estiro hacia mi vaso de agua y tomo un bienvenido sorbo, tratando de traer mi errático pulso bajo control.

—Ryan atrapó a Neil —pruebo una táctica diferente y coloco mi vaso al lado del suyo en la mesita de noche.

—Lo sé —dice glacialmente.

Por supuesto que sabe. —¿Vas a ser monosilábico por mucho tiempo?

Sus cejas se mueven fraccionalmente registrando su sorpresa como si no hubiera esperado esta pregunta.

—Sí —dice finalmente.

Oh… bien. ¿Qué hago? Defensa… la mejor forma de ataque. —Siento haber salido anoche.

—¿Lo sientes?

—No —murmuro después de una pausa, porque es la verdad.

—¿Por qué decirlo entonces?

—Porque no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo.

Él suspira pesadamente como si hubiera estado sosteniendo esta tensión por miles de horas, y pasa su mano a través de su cabello. Se ve hermoso. Enfadado, pero hermoso. Me empapo de él, Terry está de vuelta, furioso, pero en una pieza.

—Creo que el Detective Clark quiere hablar contigo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hace.

—Terry, por favor…

—¿Por favor qué?

—No seas tan frío.

Sus cejas suben en sorpresa una vez más. —Candy, frío no es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Estoy ardiendo. Ardiendo con rabia. No sé cómo lidiar con estos… —Él ondea su mano buscando la palabra— sentimientos. —Su tono es amargo.

Oh, mierda. Su honestidad me desarma. Todo lo que quiero hacer es arrastrarme en su regazo. Es todo lo que he querido hacer desde que llegué a casa anoche. Al diablo con esto. Me muevo, tomándolo por sorpresa y subiendo torpemente en su regazo, donde me acurruco. Él no me aparta, que era a lo que le temía. Después de un latido, dobla sus brazos a mí alrededor y entierra su nariz en mi cabello. Huele a whisky. Por Dios, ¿cuánto bebió? También huele a gel de ducha. Huele a Terry. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y toco con la boca su garganta, y él suspira, una vez más, esta vez profundamente.

—Oh, Sra. Grandchester. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Besa la parte superior de mi cabeza. Cierro mis ojos, disfrutando de su contacto.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

Se queda quieto. —¿Por qué?

—Normalmente no bebes licor.

—Esta es mi segunda copa. He tenido una noche difícil, Candy. Dale al hombre un descanso.

Sonrío. —Si insistes, Sr. Grandchester. —Respiro en su cuello—. Hueles celestial. Dormí en tu lado de la cama porque tu almohada huele a ti.

Acaricia mi cabello. —¿Lo hiciste? Me pregunté por qué estabas en este lado. Todavía estoy enfadado contigo.

—Lo sé.

Su mano acaricia mi espalda rítmicamente.

—Y yo estoy enfadada contigo —le susurro.

Hace una pausa. —¿Y qué, rezo, he hecho para merecer tu ira?

—Te lo diré más tarde, cuando ya no estés ardiendo por la rabia. —Beso su garganta. Cierra sus ojos y se inclina hacia mi beso, pero no hace ningún movimiento para besarme en respuesta. Sus brazos se tensan a mí alrededor, apretándome.

—Cuando pienso en lo que podría hacer sucedido... —Su voz es apenas un susurro. Rota, cruda.

—Estoy bien.

—Oh, Candy —Es casi un sollozo.

—Estoy bien. Todos estamos bien. Un poco agitados. Pero Gail está bien. Ryan está bien. Y Neil se ha ido.

Él niega con su cabeza. —No gracias a ti —murmura.

¿Qué? Me inclino hacia atrás, y lo miro. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—No quiero discutir sobre eso ahora mismo, Candy.

Parpadeo. Bueno, tal vez yo quiera hacerlo, pero decido no hacerlo. Por lo menos me está hablando. Me acurruco en él una vez más. Sus dedos se mueven a mi cabello y empieza a jugar con él.

—Quiero castigarte —susurra—. Golpearte realmente fuerte —añade.

Mi corazón salta a mi boca. Mierda. —Lo sé —le susurro mientras mi cuero cabelludo pica.

—Tal vez lo haga.

—Espero que no.

Me abraza con más fuerza. —Candy, Candy, Candy. Pondrías a prueba la paciencia de un santo.

—Podría acusarte de muchas cosas, Sr. Grandchester, pero ser un santo no es una de ellas.

Finalmente soy bendecida con su reticente risa. —Un punto justo, bien hecho como siempre, Sra. Grandchester. —Me besa la frente y se mueve.

—Vuelve a la cama. También tuviste una tarde difícil. —Se mueve rápidamente, recogiéndome y depositándome de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Te acuestas conmigo?

—No. Tengo cosas que hacer. —Se agacha y recoge el vaso—. Vuelve a dormir. Te despertaré en un par de horas.

—¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo?

—Sí.

—Voy a volver a dormir, entonces.

—Bien. —Jala el edredón por encima de mí y besa mi frente una vez más—. Duerme.

Y porque estoy tan aturdida por la noche anterior, aliviada de que él está de vuelta, y fatigada emocionalmente por nuestro encuentro temprano en la mañana, hago exactamente lo que me han dicho. Mientras me quedo dormida, tengo curiosidad aunque estoy agradecida, dado el mal sabor en mi boca, por saber por qué no ha desplegado su habitual mecanismo para hacer frente a las cosas y saltó sobre mí para deshacerse de lo malo.

—Hay un poco de zumo de naranja para ti aquí —dice Terry, y mis ojos parpadean para abrirse de nuevo. He tenido las dos horas de sueño más tranquilas que puedo recordar, y me despierto descansada, mi cabeza ya no está palpitando. El zumo de naranja es una vista bienvenida, como lo es mi esposo. Está en su sudadera. Y estoy momentáneamente sintonizando de nuevo el Hotel Heathman y la primera vez que me desperté con él. Su camiseta sin mangas gris está húmeda por el sudor. O ha estado trabajando en el gimnasio del sótano o ha estado corriendo, pero no debería lucir tan bien después de un entrenamiento.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —murmura, y desaparece hacia el cuarto de baño. Frunzo el ceño. Todavía está distante. O está distraído por todo lo que ha sucedido, o todavía está enfadado, o... ¿qué? Me siento y alcanzo el zumo de naranja, bebiéndolo con demasiada rapidez. Está delicioso, frío como el hielo, y hace de mi boca un lugar mucho mejor. Trepo fuera de la cama, ansiosa por disminuir la distancia, real y metafísica, entre mi esposo y yo. Echo un vistazo rápidamente a la alarma. Son las ocho. Me quito la camiseta de Terry y lo sigo al cuarto de baño. Está en la ducha, lavándose el cabello, y no dudo. Me deslizó detrás de él, y se pone tenso en el momento en que envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, mi frente en su mojada y musculosa espalda. Ignoro su reacción, abrazándolo con fuerza, y presiono mi mejilla completamente contra él, cerrando mis ojos. Después de un momento, se mueve por lo que ambos estamos bajo la cascada de agua caliente y continúa lavando su cabello. Dejo que el agua me lave mientras acuno al hombre que amo. Pienso en todas las veces que ha estado enfadado conmigo y todas las veces que me ha hecho el amor aquí. Frunzo el ceño. Nunca ha sido tan tranquilo. Girando mi cabeza, empiezo a arrastrar besos a través de su espalda. Su cuerpo se tensa de nuevo.

—Candy —me advierte.

—Hmm.

Mis manos viajan lentamente por encima de su tenso estómago hasta su vientre. Él coloca ambas manos sobre las mías y las detiene abruptamente. Niega con su cabeza.

—No —me advierte.

Lo libero, inmediatamente. ¿Está diciendo que no? Mi mente va en caída libre, ¿alguna vez ha ocurrido esto antes? Mi subconsciente niega con la cabeza, sus labios fruncidos. Ella me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna, usando su mirada de lo-has-arruinado-realmente-esta-vez. Siento como que hubiera sido abofeteada con fuerza. Rechazada. Y toda una vida de inseguridad genera el pensamiento desagradable de que ya no me quiere. Jadeo mientras el dolor quema a través de mí. Terry gira, y estoy aliviada al ver que no es completamente ajeno a mis encantos. Agarrando mi barbilla, inclina mi cabeza hacia atrás, y me encuentro a mi misma mirando a sus hermosos y recelosos ojos.

—Todavía estoy muy enfadado contigo —dice, su voz baja y grave. ¡Mierda! Inclinándose, apoya su frente contra la mía, cerrando los ojos. Levanto la mano y acaricio su cara.

—No estés enfadado conmigo, por favor. Creo que estas reaccionando de forma exagerada —le susurro.

Se incorpora, palideciendo. Mi mano se cae por sí sola a mi lado.

—¿Reaccionado de forma exagerada? —gruñe—. ¡Un maldito loco se mete en mi casa para secuestrar a mi esposa, y crees que estoy exagerando! — La sobria amenaza en su voz es aterradora, y sus ojos resplandecen mientras me mira fijamente como si yo fuera la maldita loca.

—No… eh, no es eso a lo que me refería. Pensé que esto era porque salí. Cierra sus ojos una vez más, como si estuviera adolorido y niega con su cabeza.

—Terry, yo no estaba aquí. —Trato de apaciguarlo y tranquilizarlo.

—Lo sé —susurra abriendo sus ojos—. Y todo sólo porque no puedes seguir una simple y maldita solicitud.

Su tono es amargo y es mi turno para palidecer. —No quiero discutir esto ahora, en la ducha. Todavía estoy muy enfadado contigo, Candy. Me estás haciendo dudar de mi juicio. —Da la vuelta y rápidamente sale de la ducha, tomando una toalla en su camino y saliendo de forma aireada del cuarto de baño, dejándome desolada y fría bajo el agua caliente.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Entonces, el significado de lo que acaba de decir se hace evidente para mí.

¿Secuestro? Mierda. ¿Neil quería secuestrarme? Recuerdo la cinta adhesiva y no quiero pensar muy profundamente en por qué Neil la tenía.

¿Tiene Terry más información? A toda prisa me mojo, luego, me pongo champú y acondicionar en el cabello. Quiero saber. Necesito saber. No voy a dejarlo mantenerme en la oscuridad acerca de esto.

Terry no está en el dormitorio cuando salgo. Por Dios, él se viste rápidamente. Hago lo mismo, poniéndome mi vestido favorito color ciruela y sandalias negras, y soy consciente de que he elegido esta ropa porque a Terry le gusta. Enérgicamente me seco el cabello con la toalla, luego lo trenzo y lo enrosco en un moño. Poniéndome aretes de diamantes en mis oídos, me apresuro hacia el cuarto de baño para aplicarme un poco de rímel y mirarme en el espejo. Estoy pálida. Jesús, siempre estoy pálida. Tomo un respiro profundo y estabilizante. Necesito enfrentar las consecuencias de mi decisión precipitada por irme a divertir con mi amiga. Suspiro, a sabiendas de que Terry no lo verá de esa manera.

Terry no esta en ningún lugar donde pueda ser visto en el gran salón. La Sra. Jones se está afanando en la cocina.

—Buenos días, Candy —dice con dulzura.

—Buenos días —le sonrío ampliamente. ¡Soy Candy de nuevo!

—¿Té?

—Por favor.

—¿Algo de comer?

—Por favor. Esta mañana me gustaría una tortilla de huevos.

—¿Con champiñones y espinacas?

—Y queso.

—Preparándose.

—¿Dónde está Terry?

—El señor Grandchester está en su estudio.

—¿Ya ha desayunado? —Le echo un vistazo a los dos lugares establecidos en la barra de desayuno.

—No, señora.

—Gracias.

Terry está al teléfono, vestido con una camisa blanca sin corbata, en cada parte con aspecto de relajado CEO. Cuan engañosas pueden ser las apariencias. Tal vez no va a ir a la oficina después de todo. Levanta la vista cuando aparezco en la puerta, pero niega con la cabeza hacia mí, lo que indica que no soy bienvenida. Mierda... me doy vuelta y me paseo abatida de vuelta a la barra de desayuno. Taylor aparece, elegantemente vestido con un traje sombrío, luciendo como si hubiera tenido ocho horas de sueño ininterrumpido.

—Buenos días, Taylor —murmuro, tratando de medir su estado de ánimo y ver si me ofrecerá algunos estímulos visuales sobre lo que ha estado sucediendo.

—Buenos días, Sra. Grandchester —responde, y escucho la simpatía en esas cuatro palabras. Sonrío con compasión en respuesta hacia él, sabiendo que tuvo que soportar a un enfadado, y frustrado Terry volviendo a Seattle antes de lo previsto.

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? —Me atrevo a preguntar.

—Largo, Sra. Grandchester —Su brevedad habla a cantidades—. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo está? —añade, su tono ablandándose.

—Estoy bien.

Él asiente con la cabeza. —Si me disculpan. —Se dirige hacia el estudio de Terry. Hmm. Taylor es permitido, pero yo no.

—Aquí tienes. —La Sra. Jones ubica el desayuno frente a mí. Mi apetito ha desaparecido, pero como de todos modos, no queriendo ofenderla.

Para el momento en que he terminado con lo que puedo de mi desayuno, Terry todavía no ha salido de su estudio. ¿Me está evitando?

—Gracias, Sra. Jones —murmuro, deslizándome del taburete de la barra y dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de baño para cepillarme los dientes. Mientras me los lavo, recuerdo el mal humor de Terry acerca de los votos matrimoniales. Se encerró en su estudio, también entonces. ¿Es esto lo que es? ¿Él de mal humor? Me estremezco cuando recuerdo su posterior pesadilla. ¿Ocurrirá de nuevo? Realmente necesitamos hablar. Necesito saber acerca de Neil y sobre el aumento de la seguridad para los Grandchester, todos los detalles que se ha estado evitando decirme, pero no a Annie. Obviamente Anthony habla con ella.

Echo un vistazo a mi reloj. Son las ocho cincuenta, estoy atrasada para ir al trabajo. Termino de lavarme los dientes, me aplico un poco de brillo labial, agarro la chaqueta negra ligera, y regreso a la gran sala. Me siento aliviada al ver Terry allí, comiendo su desayuno.

—¿Te vas? —dice cuando me ve.

—¿A trabajar? Sí, por supuesto —Con valor, me acerco a él y descanso mis manos en el borde de la barra de desayuno. Él me mira inexpresivamente.

—Terry, hemos estado de vuelta apenas una semana. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Pero… —Se detiene, y pasa la mano por su cabello. La Sra. Jones sale silenciosamente de la habitación. Discreta, Gail, discreta.

—Sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Tal vez si te has calmado, podamos hacerlo esta noche.

Su boca se abre con consternación. —¿Calmado? —Su voz es extrañamente suave.

Me sonrojo. —Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No, Candy, no sé lo que quieres decir.

—No quiero una pelea. Venía a preguntarte si puedo llevarme mi coche.

—No. No puedes —dice bruscamente.

—Está bien —Consiento de inmediato.

Parpadea. Era obvio que estaba esperando una pelea. —Prescott te acompañará. —Su tono es un poco menos agresivo.

Maldita sea, no Prescott. Quiero hacer pucheros y protestar, pero decido no hacerlo. Seguramente ahora que Neil ha sido capturado podamos recortar nuestra seguridad.

Recuerdo las "palabras de sabiduría" que mi mamá dijo el día antes de mi boda. Candy, cariño, realmente tienes que elegir tus batallas. Será lo mismo con tus hijos cuando los tengas. Bueno, por lo menos me está dejando ir a trabajar.

—Está bien —murmuro. Y porque no quiero dejarlo así con tanto sin resolver y tanta tensión entre nosotros, doy un paso tentativo hacia él. Se pone rígido, con los ojos muy abiertos, y por un momento se ve tan vulnerable que tira de un lugar profundo y oscuro en mi corazón. Oh, Terry, lo siento tanto. Lo beso castamente en un lado de su boca. Cierra los ojos, como si disfrutara de mi toque.

—No me odies —le susurro. Coge mi mano. —No te odio.

—No me has besado —le susurro.

Me mira con recelo. —Lo sé —murmura.

Estoy desesperada por preguntarle por qué, pero no estoy segura de querer saber la respuesta. Se para abruptamente y toma mi rostro entre sus manos, en un instante sus labios están en los míos. Jadeo con sorpresa, inadvertidamente dándole acceso a mi lengua.

Toma toda la ventaja, invadiendo mi boca, reclamándome, y justo cuando estoy comenzando a responder me suelta, su respiración acelerada.

—Taylor los llevará a ti y a Prescott a AIPS —dice, sus ojos ardiendo con necesidad—. ¡Taylor! —llama. Me sonrojo intentando recuperar la compostura.

—Señor. —Taylor está parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Dile a Prescott que la Sra. Grandchester irá a trabajar. ¿Puedes, por favor, llevarlos?

—Ciertamente. —Girando sobre sus talones, Taylor desaparece.

—Apreciaría que hoy pudieras mantenerte alejada de los problemas — murmura Terry.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer. —Le sonrío dulcemente. Una reacia media sonrisa tira de los labios de Terry, pero no cede a ella.

—Te veré luego entonces —dice fríamente.

—Hasta luego —susurro.

Prescott y yo tomamos el ascensor de servicio para bajar al garaje subterráneo para evitar a la prensa de afuera. El arresto de Neil y el hecho de que fue encontrado en nuestro apartamento ahora son de conocimiento público.

Mientas me acomodo en el Audi, me pregunto si habrán más paparazzi esperando en el AIPS como el día en que fue anunciado nuestro compromiso.

Conducimos un rato en silencio, hasta que recuerdo llamar a Ray primero y luego a mi madre para asegurarles que Terry y yo estamos a salvo.

Afortunadamente, ambas llamadas son cortas, y cuelgo justo mientras llegamos a AIPS. Como me temía, hay una pequeña multitud de reporteros y fotógrafos esperando. Se voltean como si fueran uno, mirando expectantes el Audi.

—¿Está segura de que quiere hacer esto, Sra. Grandchester? —pregunta Taylor. Parte de mi sólo quiere irse a casa, pero eso significaría pasar el día con el señor Furia Ardiente.

Espero que con un poco de tiempo, él ganara algo de perspectiva. Neil está bajo custodia policial, así que Cincuenta debería estar contento pero no lo está. Una parte de mi entiende por qué, mucho de esto está fuera de su control incluyéndome, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso ahora.

—Llévame hacia la entrada de entregas, por favor, Taylor.

—Sí, Sra.

Son la una en punto y tengo que arreglármelas para sumergirme a mi misma en el trabajo toda la mañana. Hay un golpe y Elizabeth asoma su cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Me da un momento? —pregunta brillantemente.

—Seguro —murmuro, sorprendida de su visita no programada. Entra y se sienta, lanzando su largo cabello negro sobre su hombro.

—Solo quería ver que estuvieras bien. Roach me pidió que te diera una visita —agrega rápidamente mientras su rostro se enrojece—. Me refiero con todo lo que pasó anoche.

El arresto de Neil Hide está en todos los periódicos, pero nadie parece haber hecho aun la conexión con el incendio en el GEH.

—Estoy bien —respondo, intentando no pensar profundamente sobre cómo me siento. Neil quería lastimarme.

Bueno, eso no es una noticia. Lo había intentado antes. Es por Terry por quien estoy preocupada.

Rápidamente reviso mi correo. Aun no hay nada de él. No sé si deba enviarle un e-mail, o si sólo estaría provocando más al Sr. Rabia Violenta.

—Bien —responde Elizabeth, y su sonrisa en realidad toca sus ojos por un cambio—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer… cualquier cosa que necesites, házmelo saber.

—Lo haré.

Elizabeth se queda ahí. —Sé lo ocupada que estás, Candy. Voy a dejarte volver a ello.

—Um… gracias.

Eso tiene que haber sido la reunión más breve e inútil en el hemisferio occidental.

¿Por qué Roach la envió aquí? Tal vez está preocupado, dado que soy la esposa de su jefe. Me deshago de los pensamientos oscuros y alcanzo mi BlackBerry, con la esperanza de que pueda haber un mensaje de Terry.

Mientras lo hago, mi correo electrónico de trabajo suena.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Declaración

Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011, 13:04

Para: Candy Grandchester

Candice

El detective Clark va a visitar tu oficina hoy a las 3 pm para tomar tu declaración. He insistido en que debe ir a ti, ya que yo no quiero que vayas a la estación de policía.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holding Inc.

* * *

Miro su correo por cinco minutos completos, tratando de pensar en una respuesta ligera e ingeniosa para levantar su ánimo. Me quedo completamente en blanco, y opto en su lugar por brevedad.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Declaración

Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011, 13:12

Para: Terry Grandchester

Está bien. C x

Candy Grandchester Coordinador Editorial, AIPS

* * *

Me quedo mirando la pantalla por otros cinco minutos, ansiosa por su respuesta, pero no hay nada. Hoy Terry no está de humor para jugar. Me siento de vuelta. ¿Puedo culparlo? Mi pobre Cincuenta probablemente estaba frenético, de vuelta en las primeras horas de esta mañana. Entonces, un pensamiento se me ocurre. Él estaba en su traje cuando me desperté esta mañana. ¿A qué hora decidió volver de Nueva York? Normalmente sale de funciones entre las diez y las once. Ayer por la noche a esa hora, yo estaba todavía fuera con Annie.

¿Volvió Terry a casa porque estaba fuera o por el incidente de Jack? Si se fue porque yo estaba pasando un buen rato, no habría tenido ni idea sobre Jack, sobre la policía, nada—hasta que aterrizara en Seattle. De repente es muy importante para mí saber. Si Christian volvió simplemente porque yo estaba fuera, entonces él estaba exagerando.

Mi subconsciente chupa sus dientes, usando su cara de arpía. Bueno, me alegro de que esté de vuelta, así que quizás es irrelevante. Pero aún así, Terry debe haberse llevado una gran impresión cuando aterrizó. No es de extrañar que hoy esté tan confundido. Sus primeras palabras vuelven a mí. "Todavía estoy muy molesto contigo, Candy. Me estás haciendo dudar de mi juicio".

Tengo que saber: ¿volvió por el Cocktailgate o por el maldito lunático?

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Tu vuelo

Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011, 13:24

Para: Terry Grandchester

Ayer, ¿a qué hora decidiste volver a Seattle?

Candy Grandchester Coordinador Editorial, AIPS

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Tu vuelo

Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011, 13:29

Para: Candy Grandchester

¿Por qué?

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holding Inc.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Tu vuelo

Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011, 13:29

Para: Terry Grandchester

Llámalo curiosidad.

Candy Grandchester Coordinador Editorial, AIPS

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Tu vuelo

Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011, 13:32

Para: Candy Grandchester

La curiosidad mató al gato.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holding Inc.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: ¿Eh?

Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011, 13:35

Para: Terry Grandchester

¿Qué es esa referencia indirecta? ¿Otra amenaza? Sabes a donde voy con esto, ¿cierto? ¿Decidiste regresar porque salí a tomar un trago con mi amiga después de que me pidieras no hacerlo, o regresaste porque un hombre loco estaba en tu apartamento?

Candy Grandchester Coordinador Editorial, AIPS

* * *

Me quedo mirando la pantalla. No hay respuesta. Doy una mirada al reloj en mi ordenador. Una cuarenta y cinco y aún no hay respuesta.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Aquí está el asunto…

Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011, 13:56

Para: Terry Grandchester

Tomaré tu silencio como una admisión de que efectivamente regresaste a Seattle porque CAMBIÉ DE OPINIÓN. Soy una mujer adulta y fui a tomar una copa con mi amiga. No entendía las implicaciones de seguridad de CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN porque NUNCA ME DICES NADA. Me enteré por Annie que la seguridad, de hecho, había sido intensificada para todos los Grandchester, no sólo nosotros. Creo que por lo general, reaccionas de forma exagerada en lo que a mi seguridad se refiere, y entiendo por qué, pero eres como el niño que grita lobo.

Nunca tengo la menor idea de lo que es una preocupación real o simplemente algo que se percibe como una preocupación por ti. Tenía a dos personas de seguridad conmigo. Pensé que tanto Annie como yo estaríamos a salvo. El hecho es que estábamos más seguras en ese bar que en el apartamento. Si hubiera sido COMPLETAMENTE INFORMADA de la situación, habría tomado un curso diferente de acción.

Entiendo que tus preocupaciones tienen algo que ver con el material que estaba en el equipo de Neil, o eso cree que Annie. ¿Sabes lo molesto que es saber que mi mejor amiga sabe más de lo que está pasando contigo que yo? Y yo soy tu ESPOSA. ¿Así que vas a decirme? ¿O vas a seguir tratándome como un niño, garantizando que me siga comportando como tal?

No eres el único que está jodidamente molesto.

¿De acuerdo?

Candy

Candy Grandchester Coordinador Editorial, AIPS

* * *

Pulsé enviar. Ahí: mete eso en tu pipa y fúmalo. Tomo una respiración profunda. Me había puesto bastante furiosa. Aquí estaba yo sintiendo lástima y culpa por portarme mal. Bueno, ya no.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Aquí está el asunto...

Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011, 13:59

Para: Candy Grandchester

Como siempre, Sra. Grandchester, es directa y desafiante en correo electrónico.

Tal vez podamos discutir esto cuando llegue a casa, a NUESTRO apartamento.

Debería cuidar su lenguaje. Todavía estoy jodidamente molesto, también.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holding Inc.

* * *

¡Cuidar mi lenguaje! Frunzo el ceño a mi ordenador, dándome cuenta de que esto me está llevando a ninguna parte. No respondo, pero recojo un manuscrito recibido recientemente de un cocher nuevo y prometedor, y comienzo a leer.

Mi encuentro con el detective Clark es sin incidentes. Es menos gruñón que la noche anterior, tal vez porque se las ha arreglado para dormir un poco. O tal vez simplemente prefiere trabajar durante el día.

—Gracias por su declaración, Sra. Grandchester.

—De nada, detective. ¿Está Hyde aún bajo custodia policial?

—Sí, señora. Fue dado de alta del hospital esta mañana temprano. Con los cargos que tiene, debería estar con nosotros por un tiempo. —Sonríe, sus ojos oscuros arrugándose en las esquinas.

—Bien. Este ha sido un momento de ansiedad para mi esposo y para mí.

—Hablé largamente con el Sr. Grandchester esta mañana. Está muy aliviado. Hombre interesante su esposo.

No tiene idea.

—Sí, lo creo. —Le ofrezco una sonrisa amable, y sabe que está siendo despedido.

—Si piensa en algo, llámeme. Aquí está mi tarjeta. —Lucha por sacar una tarjeta de su billetera y me la da.

—Gracias, detective. Haré eso.

—Buenos días, Sra. Grandchester.

—Buenos días.

Al irse, me pregunto exactamente de qué ha sido acusado Hyde. Sin duda el por qué Terry no quiere decirme. Frunzo mis labios.

Viajamos en silencio a Escala. Esta vez Sawyer está conduciendo. Sé que Terry y yo vamos a tener una poderosa pelea, y no sé si tengo la energía.

Al ir en el elevador del garaje con Prescott junto a mí, trato de reunir mis pensamientos.

¿Qué quiero decir? Creo que dije todo en mi correo. Tal vez me va a dar algunas respuestas. Espero que sí. No puedo evitar mis nervios. Mi corazón late con fuerza, tengo la boca seca, y mis manos están sudorosas. No quiero pelear. Pero a veces es tan difícil, y tengo que mantenerme firme.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, revelando el pasillo de entrada, y es una vez más limpio y ordenado. La mesa está en posición vertical y un jarrón nuevo en su lugar con un conjunto espléndido de peonías rosa pálido y blancas. Rápidamente veo las pinturas a medida que pasamos, las Madonas parecen estar intactas. La puerta del pasillo de entrada rota está fijada y en funcionamiento una vez más, y Prescott amablemente la abre para mí. Ella ha estado muy callada hoy. Creo que la prefiero de esta manera.

Dejo mi maletín en el pasillo y me dirijo a la gran sala. Me detengo. Santa mierda.

—Buenas noches, Sra. Grandchester —dice Terry en voz baja. Él está de pie junto al piano, vestido con una camiseta negra ajustada y pantalones vaqueros... esos pantalones, los que él usa en la sala de juegos. Oh mi. Son de mezclilla azul claro deslavados, ajustados, rasgados en la rodilla y calientes. Se acerca a mí, sus pies descalzos, el primer botón de los pantalones está desabrochado, sus ojos ardientes nunca dejan los míos.

—Es bueno tenerte en casa. He estado esperándote.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

=)


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

—¿Ah, sí? —susurro. Mi boca se seca todavía más, mi corazón golpeteando en mi pecho. ¿Por qué está vestido así? ¿Qué significa? ¿Todavía está enfurruñado?

—Así es. —Su voz es suave como un gato, pero está sonriendo con suficiencia cuando camina a zancadas más cerca de mí.

Santa Mierda, él luce caliente, con sus jeans colgando de esa manera, de sus caderas. Oh, no, no me voy a distraer por el Señor Sexo. Intento calcular su humor mientras camina hacia mí. ¿Enfadado? ¿Juguetón? ¿Lujurioso? ¡Bah! Es imposible de decir.

—Me gustan tus jeans —murmuro, él sonríe con una desarmadora sonrisa lobuna que no alcanza sus ojos. Mierda, aún está enfadado. Está usando estos para distraerme… se detiene frente a mí y soy chamuscada por su intensidad. Me mira, con amplios ojos indescifrables quemando en los míos. Trago saliva.

—Entiendo que tienes asuntos, Sra. Grandchester —dije sedosamente, y saca algo de su bolsillo trasero. No puedo apartar mi mirada de la suya pero lo escucho desdoblar un pedazo de papel. Lo sostiene en alto, y mirando brevemente en su dirección, reconozco mi correo electrónico. Mi mirada regresa a la suya, y sus ojos resplandecen con rabia.

—Sí, tengo asuntos —susurro, sintiéndome sin aliento. Necesito distancia si vamos a discutirlo. Pero antes de que pueda dar un paso atrás, él se inclina y desliza su nariz a lo largo de la mía. Mis ojos revolotean hasta cerrarse cuando le doy la bienvenida a su toque gentil e inesperado.

—También yo —susurra contra mi piel, y abro los ojos ante sus palabras. Él se endereza y me mira fijamente una vez más.

—Creo que estoy familiarizada con tus asuntos, Terry. —Mi voz es irónica y él entrecierra los ojos, suprimiendo la diversión que destella ahí momentáneamente. ¿Vamos a pelear? Doy un paso atrás por precaución. Debo distanciarme físicamente de él, de su aroma, su mirada, su distractor cuerpo en aquellos sexys jeans. Él frunce el ceño cuando me aparto.

—¿Por qué volviste de Nueva York? —susurro. Terminemos con esto.

—Sabes por qué. —Su tono carga un tono de advertencia.

—¿Porque salí con Annie?

—Porque fuiste en contra de tu palabra y me desafiaste, poniéndote a ti misma en un riesgo innecesario.

—¿Fui en contra de mi palabra? ¿Así es como lo ves? —jadeo, ignorando el resto de su oración.

—Sí.

Mierda. ¡Hablando de sobre-reaccionar! Empiezo a poner los ojos en blanco pero me detengo cuando él me mira seriamente.

—Terry, cambié de opinión —explico lenta y pacientemente como si él fuera un niño—. Soy una mujer. Somos conocidas por eso. Es lo que hacemos.

Parpadea hacia mí como si no entendiera esto.

—Si hubiera pensando por un minuto que cancelarías tu viaje de negocios… —Las palabras me fallan. Me doy cuenta que no sé qué decir. Estoy de nuevo catapultada sobre el argumento de nuestros votos. Nunca prometí obedecerte, Terry. Pero detengo mi lengua, porque en el fondo estoy alegre de que haya regresado. A pesar de su furia me alegra que esté aquí en una pieza, enfadado y ardiendo frente a mí.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión? —No puede ocultar su despectiva incredulidad.

—Sí.

—¿Y no pensaste en llamarme? —Me mira seriamente, incrédulo, antes de continuar—: Aún más, dejaste el detalle de la seguridad a un lado y pusiste a Ryan en peligro.

Oh. No había pensado en eso.

—Debí haber llamado, pero no quería preocuparte. Si lo hubiera hecho, estoy segura que me habrías prohibido ir y había extrañado a Annie. Quería verla. Además, aquello me mantuvo fuera del camino cuando Neil estuvo aquí. Ryan debería haberlo dejado entrar. —Esto es tan confuso. Si Ryan no lo hubiese hecho, Neil todavía estaría por ahí.

Los ojos de Terry brillan salvajemente, luego se cierran, su rostro apretándose como si estuviera en agonía. Oh, no. Sacude su cabeza y antes de que lo sepa, me ha atrapado en sus brazos, empujándome duro contra él.

—Oh, Candy —susurra mientras aprieta su agarre en mí, de modo que apenas puedo respirar—. Si algo te pasara… —Su voz es apenas un susurro.

—Pero no fue así —me las arreglé para decir.

—Pero podría haberlo sido. Morí mil muertes hoy pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado. No puedo recordar estar así de enfadado… excepto… —Se detiene de nuevo. ¿Oh?

—¿Excepto? —espeto.

—Una vez en tu viejo apartamento. Cuando Susana estuvo ahí.

Oh. No quiero pensar en eso.

—Fuiste tan frío esta mañana —murmuro. Mi voz se rompe en la última palabra mientras recuerdo la horrorosa sensación de rechazo en la ducha. Sus manos se mueven a la base de mi cuello, liberando su agarre en mí, y tomo una profunda respiración. Él empuja mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—No sé cómo lidiar con esta rabia. No creo que quiera herirte —dice, sus ojos amplios y cautelosos—. Esta mañana, quería castigarte, mucho y…. —Se detiene, perdido en las palabras creo, o demasiado asustado por decirlas.

—¿Estabas preocupado de herirme? —Termino su oración por él, sin creer por un minuto que él me lastimaría, pero aliviada también. Una pequeña parte despiadada de mí temía que era porque no me deseaba más.

—No confiaba en mí mismo —dice calmadamente.

—Terry, sé que nunca me lastimarías. No físicamente, de todas maneras. —Agarro su cabeza entre mis manos.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta, y hay escepticismo en su voz.

—Sí. Sabía que lo que dijiste fue una vacía y frívola amenaza. Sé que no vas a sacarme la mierda a golpes.

—Eso quería.

—No, no lo querías. Simplemente pensaste que querías.

—No sé si eso es cierto —murmura.

—Piensa en ello —urjo, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor una vez más y olisqueando su pecho a través de la camiseta negra—. En cómo te sentiste cuando me fui. Me has dicho con suficiente frecuencia qué te provocó eso. Cómo alteró tu visión del mundo, de mí. Sé a lo que has renunciado por mí. Piensa en cómo te sentiste por las marcas de las esposas en nuestra luna de miel.

Se paraliza, y sé que está procesando esta información. Aprieto mis brazos alrededor de él, mis manos en su espalda, sintiendo sus tensos músculos bajo su camiseta. Gradualmente, se relaja mientras la tensión se evapora lentamente.

¿Es esto lo que lo ha estado preocupando? ¿Qué me lastimará? ¿Por qué tengo más fe en él de la que tiene en sí mismo? No lo entiendo, seguramente hemos avanzado. Normalmente es tan fuerte, tan en control, pero sin eso, está perdido. Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta… lo lamento. Besa mi cabello y vuelvo mi cara hacia la suya, y sus labios encuentran los míos, buscando, tomando, dando, rogando… ¿por qué? No lo sé. Sólo quiero sentir su boca en la mía, y regreso su beso apasionadamente.

—Tienes tanta fe en mí —susurra después de que se aparta.

—Así es. —Acaricia mi cara con la parte trasera de sus nudillos y la punta de su pulgar, mirando fijamente en mis ojos. Su rabia se ha ido. Mi Cincuenta está de vuelta desde donde sea que ha estado. Es bueno verlo. Miro tímidamente y sonrío con suficiencia.

—Además —susurro—, no tienes el papeleo.

Su boca cae abierta con divertida sorpresa, y me aprieta contra su pecho de nuevo.

—Tienes razón, no lo tengo. —Se ríe.

Estamos de pie en el medio del gran salón, atrapados en nuestro abrazo, simplemente sosteniéndonos uno al otro.

—Ven a la cama —susurra, después del cielo sabrá cuánto tiempo.

Oh, mi…

—Terry, necesitamos hablar.

—Después —dice suavemente, con urgencia.

—Terry, por favor. Habla conmigo. Suspira.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ya sabes. Me mantienes en la oscuridad.

—Quiero protegerte.

—No soy una niña.

—Estoy totalmente al tanto de eso, Sra. Grandchester. —Desliza sus manos por mi cuerpo y ahueca mi parte trasera. Flexionando sus caderas presiona su creciente erección contra mí.

—¡Terry! —lo reprendo—. Habla conmigo. Suspira una vez más con exasperación.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Su voz es resignada mientras me libera. Me desinflo… no quise decir que me soltaras. Tomando mi mano, se estira para recoger mi correo electrónico del suelo.

—Muchas cosas —murmuro, mientras lo dejo guiarme al sofá.

—Siéntate —ordena. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, medito, haciendo lo que me dice. Terry se siente a mi lado e, inclinándose adelante, pone su cabeza en sus manos.

Oh, no. ¿Es demasiado duro para él? Luego se levanta, pasa ambos manos por su cabello y se da vuelta hacia mí, expectante y resignado con su destino.

—Pregúntame —dice simplemente.

Oh. Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

—¿Por qué la seguridad adicional para tu familia?

—Hyde era una amenaza para ellos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por su ordenador. Tenía detalles personales de mí y el resto de mi familia. Especialmente de Richard.

—¿Richard? ¿Por qué él?

—No lo sé todavía. Vamos a la cama.

—¡Terry, dime!

—¿Decirte qué?

—Eres tan… exasperante.

—También tú. —Me mira con seriedad.

—No reforzaste la seguridad cuando te diste cuenta por primera vez de que había información de tu familia en la ordenador. Así que, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué ahora?

Terry entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí.

—No sabía que él iba a intentar incendiar mi edificio, o… —Se detiene—, cuando estás bajo el escrutinio público, las personas se interesan. Eran cosas al azar: reportes de noticias de mí de cuando estaba en Harvard, mis peleas, mi carrera. Reportes de Richard, siguiendo su carrera, siguiendo la carrera de mi mamá… y algo también de Anthony y Mia.

Qué extraño.

—Dijiste "o" —espeto.

—¿O qué?

—Dijiste: "intentar incendiar mi edificio, o…" como si fueras a decir algo más.

—¿Tienes hambre?

¿Qué? Le frunzo el ceño, y mi estómago gruñe.

—¿Comiste hoy? —Su voz es más severa y sus ojos congelados. Soy traicionada por mí sonrojar.

—Como pensé. —Su voz es cortada—. Sabes cómo me siento porque no comas. Ven —dice. Se para y estira su mano—, déjame alimentarte. —Y cambia de nuevo… esta vez su voz está llena de una sensual promesa.

—¿Alimentarme? —susurro mientras todo al sur de mi ombligo se licúa. Demonios. Está es una diversión tan típicamente volátil de cuando hemos estado discutiendo. ¿Es eso? ¿Es todo lo que obtendré de él por ahora?

Guiándome hacia la cocina, Terry agarra un taburete y lo levanta hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

—Siéntate —dice.

—¿Dónde está la Sra. Jones? —pregunto, notando su ausencia por primera vez mientras me siento en el taburete.

—Le he dado a ella y a Taylor la noche libre.

Oh.

—¿Por qué?

Me mira por un latido, y su arrogante diversión está de vuelta.

—Porque puedo.

—¿Entonces vas a cocinar? —Le doy una incrédula sonrisita.

—O, ustedes los de poca fe, Sra. Grandchester. Cierra tus ojos.

Parpadeo ante él, maravillándome. Pensé que íbamos a tener una larga pelea, y aquí estamos, jugando en la cocina.

—Ciérralos —ordena.

Los pongo en blanco primero, luego hago caso.

—Hmm. No lo suficientemente bien —murmura. Abro un ojo y lo veo sacar una bufanda coloreada de su bolsillo trasero. Hace juego con mi vestido. Santo cielo. Miro calculadoramente en su dirección. ¿Cuándo consiguió eso?

—Ciérralos —ordena de nuevo—. Sin espiar.

—¿Vas a vendarme los ojos? —murmuro, sorprendida. De repente estoy sin aliento.

—Sí.

—Terry… —Pone un dedo sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

Quiero hablar.

—Hablaremos después. Quiero que comas ahora. Dijiste que tenías hambre. —Inclinándose, ligeramente besa mis labios. La seda de la bufanda es suave contra mis parpados mientras él la ata seguramente en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

—¿Puedes ver? —pregunta.

—No —murmuro, figuradamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él sonríe burlonamente.

—Puedo saber cuándo estás poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo sabes…. Y sabes cómo me hace sentir eso. Frunzo los labios.

—¿Podemos sólo terminar con eso? —espeto.

—Tanta impaciencia, Sra. Grandchester. Tan ansiosa por hablar. —Su tono es juguetón.

—¡Sí!

—Debo alimentarte primero —dice y roza sus labios sobre mi frente, calmándome instantáneamente.

De acuerdo… que sea a tu manera. Me resigno a mi destino y escucho sus movimientos alrededor de la cocina. La puerta de la nevera se abre y Terry pone varios platos en el mesón detrás de mí. Mi curiosidad es picada. Escucho el nivelador del tostador caer, el girar del control, y el callado tic tac del reloj. Hmmm, ¿tostadas?

—Sí, estoy ansiosa por hablar —murmuro, distraída. Una clase de aromas exóticos y condimentados llenan la cocina. ¿Qué está haciendo? Me muevo en mi silla.

—Quédate quieta, Candy —murmura, y está cerca de mí otra vez—. Quiero que te comportes… —susurra.

Oh mi. Mi diosa interna se congela, ni siquiera parpadeando.

—Y no muerdas tu labio. —Suavemente tira de mi labio inferior liberándolo de mis dientes, y no puedo evitar mi sonrisa.

A continuación, escucho el pop afilado de un corcho siendo extraído de una botella y el suave gorgoteo de vino siendo vertido en una copa. Luego, un momento de silencio seguido por el silencioso clic y el suave silbido del sonido blanco del los altavoces al cobrar vida. Una fuerte vibración de una guitarra comienza una canción que no conozco. Terry sube el volumen hasta el nivel de fondo. Un hombre empieza a cantar, su voz profunda, baja, y sexy.

—Un trago primero, creo —susurra Terry, desviando mi atención de la canción—. La cabeza hacia atrás. —Muevo mi cabeza hacia atrás—. Más —pide.

Me obligo, y sus labios están en los míos. Fresco vino frío fluye hacia mi boca. Trago reflexivamente.

Oh mi. Recuerdos de no hace mucho tiempo me inundan: yo atada en mi cama en Vancouver antes de graduarme con un caliente, enfadado Terry no apreciando mi correo. Hmm. ¿Han cambiado los tiempos? No mucho. Sólo que ahora reconozco el vino, el favorito de Terry, un Sancerre.

—Hmm —murmuro en apreciación.

—¿Te gusta el vino? —susurra, su aliento cálido en mi mejilla. Estoy bañada en su proximidad, su vitalidad, el calor que irradia su cuerpo, a pesar de que no me toca.

—Sí —respiro.

—¿Más?

—Siempre quiero más, contigo.

Casi oigo su sonrisa. Me hace sonreír, también.

—Sra. Grandchester, ¿está coqueteando conmigo?

—Sí.

Su anillo de bodas tintinea contra el cristal mientras toma otro sorbo de vino. Ahora ese es un sonido sexy. Esta vez, él tira mi cabeza hacia atrás, acunándome. Me besa una vez más, y ávidamente trago el vino que me da. Sonríe mientras me besa de nuevo.

—¿Hambrienta?

—Creo que ya hemos establecido eso, Sr. Grandchester.

El trovador en el iPod está cantando acerca de juegos perversos. Hmm. Cuan apropiado.

El microondas suena, y Terry me libera. Me siento derecha. La comida huele a especias: ajo, menta, orégano, romero, y cordero, creo. La puerta del horno de microondas se abre, y el apetecible olor se hace más fuerte.

—¡Mierda! ¡Cristo! —maldice Terry, y un plato traquetea sobre el mostrador.

Oh, ¡Cincuenta! —¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —dice bruscamente. Un momento más tarde, él está de pie junto a mí una vez más.

—Simplemente me quemé. Aquí. —Pone el dedo índice en mi boca—. Tal vez podrías chuparlo.

—Oh. —Estrechando su mano, acerco lentamente su dedo en mi boca—. Ahí, Ahí —lo calmo, e inclinándome hacia delante soplo, enfriando su dedo, y luego lo beso suavemente dos veces. Él deja de respirar. Lo vuelvo a insertar en la boca y chupo suavemente. Él inhala fuertemente, y el sonido viaja directamente a mi ingle. Él tiene un sabor tan delicioso como siempre, y me doy cuenta de que este es su juego, la lenta seducción de su esposa. Pensé que estaba enfadado, ¿y ahora…?

Este hombre, mi esposo, es tan confuso. Pero así es como me gusta. Juguetón. Divertido. Sexy como el infierno. Él me ha dado algunas respuestas, pero soy codiciosa. Quiero más, pero quiero jugar, también. Después de la ansiedad y la tensión de hoy, y la pesadilla de la noche pasada con Neil, esta es una diversión bienvenida.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Terry murmura, deteniendo mis pensamientos en su camino mientras él saca su dedo de mi boca.

—Cuan voluble eres.

Se pone rígido a mi lado. —Cincuenta Sombras, nena —dice finalmente, y planta un tierno beso en la comisura de mi boca.

—Mi Cincuenta Sombras —susurro. Agarrando su camiseta, lo tiro de vuelta hacia mí.

—Oh no, no hagas eso, Sra. Grandchester. No tocar... todavía no. —Toma mi mano, la quita de su camiseta, y besa cada dedo uno a uno.

—Siéntate —ordena. Hago pucheros. —Te daré nalgadas si haces pucheros. Ahora abre bien.

Oh mierda. Abro mi boca, y él introduce un bocado de cordero picante cubierto de una salsa fresca, menta, yogurt. Mmm. Mastico.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

Él hace un ruido agradecido, y sé que él está comiendo y disfrutando, también.

—¿Más? —pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza. Él me da otro bocado, y lo mastico con entusiasmo. Él pone el tenedor en la mesa y parte... pan, creo.

—Abre —ordena.

Esta vez es pan de pita y humus. Me doy cuenta que la Sra. Jones, o tal vez incluso Terry, ha estado comprando en la tienda de delicatesen que descubrí cerca de cinco semanas atrás a sólo dos cuadras de la Escala. Mastico con gratitud. Terry de muy buen humor aumenta mi apetito.

—¿Más? —pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza. —Más de todo. Por favor. Me muero de hambre.

Oigo la sonrisa encantada. Poco a poco y con paciencia me da de comer, de vez en cuando besando un bocado de comida de la esquina de mi boca o limpiándolo con sus dedos. De forma intermitente, me ofrece un trago de vino en su manera única.

—Abre completamente, luego muerde —murmura. Sigo sus órdenes. Hmm, uno de mis favoritos, hojas de parra rellenas. Incluso frías son deliciosas, aunque las prefiero calientes, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que Terry se queme de nuevo. Él me alimenta lentamente, y cuando he terminado lamo sus dedos.

—¿Más? —pregunta en voz baja y ronca. Niego con la cabeza. Estoy llena.

—Bueno —susurra en mi oído—, porque es el momento para mi plato favorito. Tú. —Me carga en sus brazos, sorprendiéndome tanto que chillo.

—¿Puedo quitarme la venda?

—No.

Casi hago puchero, entonces recuerdo su amenaza y lo pienso mejor.

—Sala de juegos —murmura.

Oh, no sé si esa es una buena idea.

—¿Estás lista para el desafío? —pregunta. Y porque él uso la palabra desafío, no puedo decir que no.

—Hagámoslo —murmuro, deseo y algo que no quiero nombrar, vibran a través de mi cuerpo.

Me carga a través de la puerta, luego las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

—Creo que has perdido peso —murmura de forma desaprobadora.

¿Lo he hecho? Bien. Recuerdo su comentario cuando llegamos de la luna de miel, y cuanto escocía. Vaya, ¿fue eso apenas hace una semana?

Fuera de la sala de juegos, me desliza por su cuerpo y me pone de pie, pero mantiene su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Eficientemente quita el seguro de la puerta.

Siempre huele igual: madera pulida y cítricos. En realidad se ha vuelto un olor confortante. Liberándome, Terry me gira hasta que estoy de frente lejos de él. Deshace la bufanda, y parpadeo en la suave luz. Gentilmente, jala los pasadores de mi moño, y mi trenza cae libre.

La agarra y tira suavemente de modo que tengo que dar un paso atrás contra él.

—Tengo un plan —susurra en mi oído, enviando deliciosos escalofríos por mi columna.

—Pensé que lo tendrías —respondo. Me besa cerca de mi oído.

—Oh, Sra. Grandchester, lo tengo. —Su tono es suave y fascinante.

Tira de mi trenza a un lado y planta un camino de suaves besos por mi garganta.

—Primero tenemos que desnudarte —su voz tararea baja en su garganta y resuena a través de mi cuerpo. Quiero esto, lo que sea que tiene planeado. Quiero conectar de la manera en que sabemos hacerlo. Me da la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Echo un vistazo hacia sus jeans, el botón superior todavía desabrochado, y no puedo evitarlo. Cepillo mi dedo índice alrededor de la cintura, evitando su camiseta, sintiendo los vellos de su camino feliz haciendo cosquillas en mis nudillos. Inhala fuertemente, y miro arriba para encontrar su mirada. Me detengo en el botón desabrochado. Sus ojos se oscurecen a un gris más profundo... oh mí.

—Deberías mantener estos puestos —susurro.

—Tengo toda la intención, Candy.

Y se mueve, agarrándome con una mano a la parte de atrás de mi cuello y la otra alrededor de mi espalda. Él me tira contra él, entonces su boca está en la mía, y me está besando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¡Vaya!

Me hace caminar hacia atrás, nuestras lenguas entrelazadas, hasta que siento la cruz de madera detrás de mí. Él se inclina hacia mí, los contornos de su cuerpo presionando los míos.

—Vamos a deshacernos de este vestido —dice, quitando mi vestido hasta mis muslos, mis caderas, mi vientre... deliciosamente lento, rozando el material sobre mi piel, deslizándose sobre mis pechos.

—Inclínate hacia delante —dice.

Cumplo, y él saca mi vestido encima de mi cabeza y lo deja en el suelo, dejándome a mí en mis sandalias, bragas, y sujetador. Sus ojos resplandecen mientras agarra mis dos manos y las eleva por encima de mi cabeza. Él parpadea una vez e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, y sé que él está pidiendo mi permiso. ¿Qué me va a hacer? Trago y luego asiento, y una sonrisa con un rastro de admiración, casi orgullosa, llega a sus labios. Atrapa mis muñecas en los puños de cuero en la barra de arriba y saca la bufanda una vez más.

—Creo que has visto suficiente —murmura. La envuelve alrededor de mi cabeza, vendándome otra vez, y siento un escalofrío correr por mí, mientras todos mis otros sentidos aumentan, el sonido de su respiración suave y mi respuesta excitada, la sangre circulando en mis oídos, el olor de Terry se mezcla con los cítricos y el pulido en la sala, todos con más claridad, porque no puedo ver. Su nariz toca la mía.

—Voy a volverte loca —susurra.

Sus manos agarran mis caderas, y se mueve hacia abajo, quitando mis bragas, mientras sus manos se deslizan por mis piernas. Volverme loca… guau.

—Levanta tus pies, uno a uno. —Me obligo y me quita las bragas primero, y luego cada sandalia a su vez. Suavemente agarrando mi tobillo, tira suavemente mi pierna hacia la derecha.

—Da un paso —dice. Esposa mi tobillo derecho a la cruz luego procede a hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo. Estoy indefensa, extendida en la cruz. De pie, Terry camina hacia mí, y mi cuerpo se baña en su calor una vez más, a pesar de que no me toca. Después de un momento agarra mi barbilla, inclina mi cabeza hacia arriba, y me besa castamente.

—Algo de música y juguetes, creo. Te ves hermosa como éstas, Sra. Grandchester. Puede que tome un momento para admirar la vista. —Su voz es suave.

Todo se aprieta en mi interior.

Después de un momento, tal vez dos, lo escucho palmear silenciosamente arcón y abrir uno de los cajones. ¿El cajón de traseros? No tengo ni idea. Él saca algo y lo coloca en la parte superior, seguido por otra cosa. Los altavoces vuelven a la vida, y después de un momento los acordes de un piano sólo tocando una melodía suave, cadenciosa llena la habitación. Es familiar, Bach, creo, pero no sé qué pieza es. Algo acerca de la música me hace aprensiva. Tal vez porque la música es demasiado fría, demasiado alejada. Frunzo el ceño, tratando de comprender por qué me inquieta, pero Terry toma mi barbilla, sorprendiéndome, y tira suavemente de modo que puedo liberar mi labio inferior. Sonrío, tratando de tranquilizarme.

¿Por qué me siento insegura? ¿Es la música?

Terry pasa la mano por mi barbilla, a lo largo de mi garganta, y hacia abajo hasta mi pecho. Usando su dedo pulgar tira de la copa, liberando mi pecho de la restricción de mi sujetador. Hace un bajo, apreciativo tarareo en su garganta y besa mi cuello. Sus labios siguen el camino de sus dedos sobre mi pecho, besando y chupando todo el camino. Sus dedos se mueven a mi pecho izquierdo, liberándolo de mi sujetador. Gimo cuando desliza su pulgar a través de mi pezón izquierdo, y sus labios se cierran alrededor del derecho, tirando con suavidad y provocando hasta que ambos pezones están duros.

—Ah.

Él no se detiene. Con un cuidado exquisito, lentamente aumenta la intensidad en cada uno. Jalo infructuosamente en contra de mis limitaciones mientras punzadas agudas de placer van de mis pezones a mi ingle. Trato de retorcerme, pero casi no puedo moverme, y hace que la tortura sea aún más intensa.

—Terry —imploro.

—Lo sé —murmura con voz ronca—. Esto es lo que me haces sentir.

¿Qué? Gimo, y comienza de nuevo, sometiendo a mis pezones a su dulce y agonizante toque y otra vez, me lleva más cerca.

—Por favor —lloriqueo.

Él hace un sonido primitivo en su garganta, luego se levanta, y dejándome desprovista, sin aliento, y retorciéndome en contra de mis limitaciones. Pasa las manos por mis costados, una pausando en mi cadera, mientras que la otra viaja hacia abajo a mi vientre.

—Vamos a ver cómo lo estás haciendo —canturrea en voz baja. Suavemente, ahuecando mi sexo, cepillando su pulgar sobre mi clítoris y haciéndome gritar. Poco a poco, inserta uno, luego dos dedos dentro de mí. Gimo y empujó las caderas hacia adelante, deseosa de encontrar sus dedos y la palma de su mano.

—Oh, Candy, estas tan lista —dice.

Gira sus dedos dentro de mí, dando vueltas y vueltas, mientras que su pulgar me acaricia el clítoris, de ida y vuelta, una vez más. Es el único punto en mi cuerpo en el que me está tocando, y toda la tensión, toda la ansiedad del día, se concentra en esta parte de mi anatomía.

Mierda… es intenso... y extraño... la música... comienza a construirse... Terry se remueve, su mano todavía se mueve contra mí, y oigo un zumbido.

—¿Qué? —jadeo.

—Silencio —apacigua, y sus labios están en los míos, efectivamente silenciándome. Doy la bienvenida al más cálido, intimo contacto, lo besó vorazmente.

Rompe el contacto y el zumbido se acerca.

—Esto es una varita, nena. Vibra.

Lo sostiene en contra de mi pecho, y se siente como una gran bola, como un objeto que vibra en mi contra. Me estremezco cuando se mueve a través de mi piel, entre mis pechos, a través del primero, luego el otro pezón, y estoy inundada con la sensación, sensación de hormigueo en todas partes, sinapsis disparándose como oscuras, oscuras piscinas de necesidad en la base de mi vientre.

—Ah —gimo mientras que los dedos de Terry continúan moviéndose dentro de mí. Estoy cerca… toda esta estimulación... Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, gimo en voz alta y Terry detiene sus dedos. Toda sensación se detiene.

—¡No! Terry —ruego, tratando de empujar las caderas hacia adelante por algo de fricción.

—Quieta, nena —dice mientras mi inminente orgasmo se derrite. Se inclina hacia adelante, una vez más y me besa.

—¿Frustrante, verdad? —murmura.

¡Oh no! De repente entiendo este juego.

—Terry, por favor.

—Calla —dice y me besa. Y empieza a moverse otra vez, varita, dedos, pulgar, una combinación letal de tortura sensual. Cambia para que su cuerpo roce el mío. Todavía está vestido, y la suave mezclilla de sus jeans se roza contra mi pierna, su erección en mi cadera. Tan tentadoramente cerca. Me lleva al borde otra vez, mi cuerpo cantando de necesidad, y para.

—No —maúllo en alto.

Planta suaves y húmedos besos en mi hombro mientras retira sus dedos de mí, y mueve la vara hacia abajo. Oscila sobre mi estómago, mi tripa, sobre mi sexo, contra mi clítoris. Mierda, es intenso.

—¡Ah! —chillo, empujando fuerte contra las limitaciones.

Mi cuerpo está tan sensibilizado que siento que voy a explotar, y mientras lo hago, Terry vuelve a parar.

—¡Terry! —chillo.

—Frustrante, ¿sí? —murmura contra mi garganta—. Justo como tú. Prometiendo una cosa y luego… —Su voz se va apagando.

—¡Terry, por favor! —suplico.

Presiona la vara contra mí otra y otra vez, parando justo en el momento vital cada vez. ¡Ah!

—Cada vez que paro, se siente más intenso cuando vuelvo a empezar. ¿Verdad?

—Por favor —gimoteo. Las puntas de mis nervios están gritando por la liberación.

El zumbido para y Terry me besa. Pasa su nariz por la mía.

—Eres la mujer más frustrante que he conocido nunca.

No, no, no.

—Terry, nunca prometí obedecerte. Por favor, por favor…

Se mueve enfrente de mí, agarra mi parte trasera y presiona sus caderas contra mí, haciéndome jadear, su ingle frotando la mía, los botones de sus jeans presionándome, apenas conteniendo su erección. Con una mano me quita la venda y agarra mi barbilla, y parpadeo a sus abrasadores ojos.

—Me vuelves loco —susurra, flexionando sus caderas contra mí una, dos, tres veces más, causando que mi cuerpo explote, preparado para arder. Y otra vez me lo impide. Lo quiero tan terriblemente. Lo necesito tan terriblemente. Cierro los ojos y murmuro una plegaria. No puedo evitar sentir que estoy siendo castigada. Estoy indefensa y él es despiadado. Lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. No sé cuán lejos va a llevar esto.

—Por favor —murmuro una vez más.

Pero me mira, implacable. Sólo va a continuar. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

¿Puedo jugar este juego? No. No. No. No puedo hacer esto. Sé que no va a parar. Va a continuar para torturarme. Su mano viaja hacia abajo por mi cuerpo una vez más. No… y la presa explota, toda la aprehensión, la ansiedad, y el miedo del último par de días abrumándome otra vez mientras las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Le doy la espalda. Esto no es amor. Es venganza.

—Rojo —susurro—. Rojo. Rojo. Las lágrimas fluyen por mi cara. Se queda quieto.

—¡No! —jadea, asombrado—. Jesucristo, no.

Se mueve rápidamente, desenganchando mis manos, sujetándome por la cintura e inclinándose para desabrochar mis tobillos, mientras pongo mi cabeza en mis manos y lloro.

—No, no, no. Candy, por favor. No.

Levantándome, se mueve a la cama, sentándome y acunándome en su regazo mientras sollozo inconsolablemente. Estoy abrumada… mi cuerpo está tenso hasta el límite, mi mente en blanco, y mis emociones diseminadas por el viento. Él se estira detrás de mí, arranca la sábana de satén de la cama de cuatro postes y me cubre con ella. Las frías sábanas se sienten extrañas y no bienvenidas contra mi sensibilizada piel. Me envuelve con los brazos, abrazándome, meciéndome suavemente hacia delante y atrás.

—Lo siento. Lo siento —murmura Terry, su voz cruda. Besa mi cabello una y otra vez—. Candy, perdóname, por favor.

Girando mi cara hacia su cuello, continúo llorando, y es una liberación catártica. Ha pasado tanto en los últimos días, fuegos en salas de ordenadores, persecuciones de coches, carreras planeadas para mí, arquitectas cachondas, lunáticos armados en el apartamento, discusiones, su enfado, y Terry ha estado fuera. Odio que Terry se vaya… Uso la esquina de la sábana para sonarme la nariz y poco a poco me doy cuenta de que los tonos clínicos de Bach todavía están resonando alrededor de la sala.

—Por favor apaga la música. —Me sorbo la nariz.

—Claro, por supuesto. —Terry cambia de postura, sin dejarme, y saca el mando de su bolsillo trasero. Presiona un botón y la música del piano cesa, para ser reemplazada por mis sacudidas respiraciones—. ¿Mejor? — pregunta.

Asiento, mis sollozos disminuyendo. Terry seca mis lágrimas suavemente con su pulgar.

—¿No eres fanática de las Variaciones Goldberg de Bach? —pregunta.

—No de esa pieza.

Me mira, intentando y fracasando en esconder la vergüenza en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dice otra vez.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Mi voz es apenas audible mientras trato de procesar mis pensamientos y emociones confundidas.

Sacude la cabeza tristemente y cierra los ojos.

—Me perdí en el momento —dice poco convincentemente. Le frunzo el ceño, y suspira. —Candy, la negación del orgasmo es una herramienta estándar en… Tú nunca… —Para. Cambio de postura en su regazo, y se estremece.

Oh. Me sonrojo.

—Lo siento —murmuro.

Pone los ojos en blanco, entonces se echa hacia atrás de repente, llevándome con él, para que estemos los dos tumbados en la cama, yo en sus brazos. Mi sujetador es incómodo, y lo ajusto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta en voz baja.

Sacudo la cabeza. No quiero que toque mis pechos. Cambia de postura para mirarme desde arriba, y tentativamente levantando su mano, pasa los dedos suavemente por mi cara. Lágrimas en mis ojos otra vez. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel un minuto y tan sensible al siguiente?

—Por favor no llores —susurra.

Estoy aturdida y confundida por este hombre. Mi enfado me ha abandonado en mi hora de necesidad… Me siento entumecida. Quiero acurrucarme en una bola y abstraerme. Parpadeo, intentando contener las lágrimas mientras miro sus angustiados ojos. Tomo una respiración temblorosa, mis ojos no dejan los suyos. ¿Qué voy a hacer con este hombre controlador? ¿Aprender a ser controlada? No lo creo…

—¿Yo nunca qué? —pregunto.

—Haces lo que te dicen. Cambiaste de opinión; no me dijiste dónde estabas. Candy, estaba en Nueva York, impotente y lívido. Si hubiera estado en Seattle te habría traído a casa.

—¿Así que me estás castigando?

Él traga, después cierra los ojos. No tiene que responder, y sé que castigarme era su intención exacta.

—Tienes que parar de hacer esto —murmuro. Su frente se arruga. —Para empezar, sólo acabas sintiéndote más como una mierda. Resopla.

—Eso es verdad —murmura—. No me gusta verte así.

—Y no me gusta sentirme así. En Fair Lady dijiste que no te habías casado con una sumisa.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. —Su voz es suave y cruda.

—Entonces para de tratarme como a una. Siento no haberte llamado. No seré tan egoísta otra vez. Sé que te preocupas por mí.

Me mira larga y fijamente, escrutándome de cerca, sus ojos sombríos y ansiosos.

—De acuerdo. Bien —dice al final. Se agacha, pero para antes de que sus labios toquen los míos, silenciosamente preguntando si puede. Levanto mi cara hacia la suya, y me besa delicadamente.

—Tus labios son siempre tan suaves cuando has estado llorando — murmura.

—Nunca prometí obedecerte, Terry —susurro.

—Lo sé.

—Asúmelo, por favor. Por el bien de los dos. Yo intentaré y seré más considerada con tus… tendencias de control.

Parece perdido y vulnerable, completamente a la deriva.

—Lo intentaré —murmura, su voz quemando con sinceridad. Suspiro, un largo y tembloroso suspiro.

—Por favor hazlo. Además, si hubiera estado aquí…

—Lo sé —dice y palidece. Tumbado de espaldas, pone su brazo libre sobre su cara. Me acurruco a su alrededor y pongo mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Los dos yacemos en silencio durante unos pocos momentos. Su mano se mueve al final de mi trenza. Quita la goma, liberando mi cabello, y suavemente, rítmicamente lo peina con los dedos.

Esto es sobre lo que en realidad es, su miedo… su miedo irracional por mi seguridad. Una imagen de Neil Hyde desplomado en el suelo del apartamento con una Glock me viene a la mente… bueno, puede que no tan irracional, lo que me recuerda…

—¿A qué te referías antes, cuando dijiste "o"? —pregunto.

—¿O?

—Algo sobre Neil. Me mira.

—Tú no abandonas, ¿verdad?

Descanso mi barbilla en su esternón, disfrutando las tranquilizadoras caricias de sus dedos en mi cabello.

—¿Abandonar? Nunca. Dime. No me gusta que me mantengan en la oscuridad. Pareces tener alguna pretenciosa idea sobre que necesito protección. Ni siquiera sabes disparar, yo sí. ¿Crees que no puedo manejar lo que sea que no me cuentes, Terry? He tenido a tu ex sumisa acosadora apuntándome con un arma, tu ex amante pedófila acosándome, y no me mires así —replico cuando me frunce el ceño—. Tu madre se siente de la misma manera sobre ella.

—¿Hablaste con mi madre sobre Elena? —La voz de Terry se eleva unas octavas.

—Sí, Eleanor y yo hablamos sobre ella. Se queda boquiabierto. —Está muy disgustada sobre ello. Se culpa a sí misma.

—No puedo creer que hablaras con mi madre. ¡Mierda! —Se tumba y pone su brazo sobre su cara otra vez.

—No entré en nada específico.

—Debería esperar que no. Eleanor no necesita todos los detalles sangrientos. Cristo, Candy. ¿Mi padre también?

—¡No! —Sacudo mi cabeza vehementemente. No tengo ese tipo de relación con Richard. Sus comentarios sobre el contrato prenupcial todavía pican—. De todos modos, estás intentando distraerme, otra vez. Neil. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Terry levanta su mano brevemente y me mira larga y fijamente, su expresión ilegible. Suspirando, pone su brazo de vuelta sobre su cara.

—Hyde está implicado en el sabotaje de Charlie Tango. Los investigadores encontraron una huella parcial, sólo parcial, así que no pudieron encontrar ninguna coincidencia. Pero entonces reconociste a Hyde en la sala de bandejas. Tiene condenas como un menor en Detroit, y las huellas coincidían con las suyas.

Mi mente da vueltas mientras trato de absorber esta información. ¿Neil derribó a Charlie Tango? Pero Terry estaba en racha.

—Esta mañana, han encontrado una caravana de camuflaje aquí. El conductor era Hyde. Ayer, envió algo de mierda a ese chico nuevo que se ha mudado. El chico que conocimos en el ascensor.

—No recuerdo su nombre.

—Tampoco yo —dice Terry—. Pero así es como conseguía Hyde entrar en el edificio legítimamente. Estaba trabajando para la compañía de correos…

—¿Y? ¿Qué es tan importante sobre la caravana? Terry no dice nada. —Terry, dímelo.

—Lo policías encontraron… cosas en la caravana. —Vuelve a parar y tensa su sujeción a mí alrededor.

—¿Qué cosas?

Está callado durante unos momentos, y abro mi boca para motivarle otra vez, pero habla.

—Un colchón, suficiente tranquilizante de caballo como para una docena de caballos, y una nota. —Su voz se ha suavizado a apenas un susurro mientras el horror y la repulsión emanan de él.

Santa Mierda.

—¿Una nota? —Mi voz refleja la suya.

—Dirigida a mí.

—¿Qué decía?

Terry sacude la cabeza, indicando que no lo sabe o que no divulgará su contenido.

Oh.

—Hyde vino aquí anoche con la intención de secuestrarte. —Terry se congela, su rostro tirante con la tensión. Mientras dice esas palabras, recuerdo la cinta adhesiva, y un escalofrío me recorre, a pesar de que dentro de mí esto no es nuevo.

—Mierda —murmuro.

—Bastante —dice Terry tenso.

Intento recordar a Neil en la oficina. ¿Había estado siempre loco? ¿Cómo pensó que podría salirse con la suya en esto? Quiero decir, era bastante escalofriante, ¿pero así de trastornado?

—No entiendo por qué —murmuro—. No tiene sentido para mí.

—Lo sé. La policía está investigando más, y también Welch. Pero pensamos que Detroit es la conexión.

—¿Detroit? —lo miro fijamente, confundida.

—Sí. Hay algo allí.

—Todavía no lo entiendo.

Terry levanta su cara y me mira fijamente, su expresión ilegible.

—Candy, nací en Detroit.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

GRACIAS CHICAS...


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

—Pensaba que ustedes nacieron aquí en Seattle —murmuro. Mi mente corrie. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Neil? Terry levanta el brazo cubriendo su rostro, llega detrás de él, y coge una de las almohadas. Colocándola bajo su cabeza, se acomoda de nuevo y me mira, su expresión cautelosa. Después de un momento niega con la cabeza.

—No. Anthony y yo fuimos adoptados en Detroit. Nos trasladamos aquí poco después de mi adopción. Eleanor quería estar en la costa oeste, lejos de la mancha urbana, y ella consiguió un trabajo en el Hospital Northwest. Tengo muy poca memoria de esa época. Mia fue adoptada aquí.

—¿Así que Neil es de Detroit?

—Sí.

Oh…

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hice una revisión de antecedentes cuando fuiste a trabajar para él. Por supuesto que lo hizo.

—¿Tienes un archivo de manila sobre él, también? —Le sonreí.

La boca de Terry se retuerce mientras él esconde su diversión.

—Creo que es de color azul pálido. —Sus dedos continúan corriendo a través de mi pelo. Es tranquilizador.

—¿Qué dice en su archivo?

Terry parpadea. Estirando la mano acaricia mi mejilla.

—¿Realmente quieres saber?

—¿Es así de malo?

Se encoge de hombros. —He conocido peores —susurra.

¡No! ¿Se refiere a sí mismo? Y la imagen que tengo de Terry como un pequeño, sucio, temeroso, chico perdido viene a la mente. Me enrollo en torno a él, abrazándolo con más fuerza, tirando de la sábana sobre él, y pongo mi mejilla contra su pecho.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, desconcertado por mi reacción.

—Nada —murmuro.

—No, no. Esto funciona en ambos sentidos, Candy. ¿Qué es?

Echo un vistazo evaluando su expresión preocupada. Descansando mi mejilla sobre su pecho una vez más, me decido a decirle.

—A veces te imagino como un niño… antes de que vinieras a vivir con los Grandchester.

Terry se pone rígido. —Yo no estaba hablando de mí. No quiero tu compasión, Candy. Esa parte de mi vida se fue. Paso.

—No es lástima —digo en voz baja, horrorizada—. Es simpatía y tristeza… tristeza de que alguien pueda hacerle eso a un niño. —Tomo una profunda y estabilizante respiración, mientras mi estómago se retuerce y las lágrimas pinchan mis ojos de nuevo—. Esa parte de tu vida no se fue, Terry, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Vives cada día con tu pasado. Tú mismo me dijiste, Cincuenta Sombras, ¿recuerdas? —Mi voz es apenas audible.

Terry resopla y corre la mano libre a través de su pelo, aunque se queda callado y tenso debajo de mí.

—Sé que es por eso que sientes la necesidad de controlarme. Mantenerme a salvo.

—Y sin embargo, tú decides desafiarme —murmura desconcertado, su mano aún en mi pelo.

Frunzo el ceño. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Hago eso a propósito? Mi subconsciente, se quita sus gafas de media luna y mastica el final, frunciendo los labios y asintiendo con la cabeza. La ignoro. Esto es confuso, soy su esposa, no su sumisa, no alguna empresa que ha adquirido. No soy la puta drogadicta que era su madre… Mierda. La idea es repugnante. Las palabras del Dr. Flynn vienen de nuevo a mí: "Simplemente sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Terry está de cabeza… Es una delicia de ver." Eso es todo. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que siempre he hecho. ¿No es eso lo que Terry encuentra atractivo en primer lugar?

Oh, este hombre es tan confuso.

—El Dr. Flynn dijo que debería darte el beneficio de la duda. Yo creo que sí, no estoy segura. Quizás es mi manera de hacerte llegar al aquí y ahora, lejos de tu pasado —le susurro—. No lo sé. Sólo parece que no puede conseguir manejar cuan lejos tú sobreactuarás.

Él se mantiene en silencio por un momento. —Maldito Flynn —murmura para sí mismo.

—Él me dijo que debía seguir comportándome de la manera que siempre me he comportado contigo.

—¿Lo hizo? —dice Terry con sequedad.

Muy bien. Aquí va nada. —Terry, sé que amabas a tu madre y no pudiste salvarla. No era tu trabajo hacer eso. Pero yo no soy ella.

Se congela de nuevo. —No —susurra él.

—No, escucha. Por favor. —Levanto mi cabeza para mirar sus ojos zafiros que están paralizados por el miedo. Él está aguantando la respiración. Oh, Terry… mi corazón se contrae—. Yo no soy ella. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que ella era. Te tengo a ti, y eres mucho más fuerte ahora, y sé que me amas. Te amo, también —susurro.

Su frente se arruga como si mis palabras no fueran lo que él esperaba. — ¿Todavía me quieres? —pregunta.

—Por supuesto que sí. Terry, yo siempre te amaré. No importa lo que me hagas. —¿Es esta la certeza que él quiere?

Él exhala y cierra los ojos, poniendo su brazo sobre su cara de nuevo, pero abrazándome más cerca, también.

—No te escondas de mí. —Llego, agarro su mano y saco el brazo de su cara—. Has pasado tu vida ocultándote. Por favor, no, no de mí.

Parpadea hacia mí con incredulidad y frunce el ceño.

—¿Ocultándome?

—Sí.

Él cambia de posición repentinamente, se voltea sobre su lado y moviéndome, así que estoy yaciendo a su lado en la cama. Él levanta la mano, alisa el pelo de mi cara y lo mete detrás de mi oreja.

—Tú me preguntaste más temprano hoy si yo te odiaba. No entendí por qué, y ahora… —Él se detiene, mirándome como si yo fuera un perfecto enigma.

—¿Todavía piensas que te odio? —Ahora mi voz es incrédula.

—No. —Él niega con la cabeza—. Ahora no. —Se ve aliviado—. Pero necesito saber… ¿por qué has dicho tu palabra de seguridad, Candy?

Quedo en blanco. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Que él me asustó. Que yo no sabía si pararía. Que le rogué, y no paró. Que yo no quería que las cosas escalaran… como… como esa vez aquí. Me estremezco mientras lo recuerdo azotándome con su cinturón.

Trago. —Porque… porque estabas tan enfadado y distante y… frío. Yo no sabía cuán lejos irías. Su expresión es ilegible.

—¿Ibas a dejar que me corriera? —Mi voz es apenas un susurro, y siento un rubor apoderándose de mis mejillas, pero sostengo su mirada.

—No —dice finalmente.

Santa mierda. —Eso es… duro.

Sus nudillos gentilmente rozan mi mejilla. —Pero eficaz —murmura. Él mira hacia mí como si estuviera tratando de ver en mi alma, sus ojos oscurecidos. Después de una eternidad, murmura—: Estoy contento de que lo hicieras.

—¿En serio? —No lo entiendo.

Sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa triste. —Sí. No quiero lastimarte. Y me deje llevar. —Él se inclina y me besa—. Perdido en el momento. —Me besa de nuevo—. Sucede mucho contigo.

¿Ah? Y por alguna extraña razón la idea me agrada… Sonrío. ¿Por qué eso me hace feliz? Él sonríe, también.

—No sé por qué estás sonriendo, Sra. Grandchester.

—Yo tampoco.

Él se envuelve alrededor de mí y coloca su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Somos una maraña de miembros desnudos y vestidos de mezclilla, y sábanas de raso rojo. Acaricio su espalda con una mano y corro los dedos de la otra mano por su pelo. Suspira y se relaja en mis brazos.

—Esto significa que puedo confiar en ti… para que me detengas. No quiero lastimarte nunca —murmura—. Necesito… —Se detiene.

—¿Necesitas qué?

—Necesito control, Candy. Al igual que te necesito a ti. Es la única manera en que puedo funcionar. No puedo dejarlo ir. No puedo. Lo he intentado… Y, sin embargo, contigo. —Sacude la cabeza con exasperación.

Trago. Este es el corazón de nuestro dilema, su necesidad de control y su necesidad por mí. Me niego a creer que son mutuamente excluyentes.

—Yo también te necesito —le susurro, abrazándolo con más fuerza—. Voy a intentarlo, Terry. Voy a tratar de ser más considerada.

—Quiero que me necesites —murmura.

¡Santa vaca!

—Lo hago. —Mi voz es apasionada. Lo necesito tanto. Lo amo tanto.

—Quiero cuidar de ti.

—Lo haces. Todo el tiempo. Te extrañé mucho cuando estabas lejos.

—¿En serio? —Suena tan sorprendido.

—Sí, por supuesto. Odio que te vayas.

Siento su sonrisa. —Podrías haber venido conmigo.

—Terry, por favor. No vamos a discutir de nuevo ese argumento. Quiero trabajar.

Él suspira mientras yo paso mis dedos suavemente por su pelo.

—Te amo, Candy.

—Te amo, también, Terry. Siempre te amaré.

Ambos yacemos aún en la calma, la tranquilidad después de nuestra tormenta. Escuchando el ritmo constante de su corazón, voy a la deriva agotada hacia el sueño.

Me despierto con un sobresalto, desorientada. ¿Dónde estoy? La sala de juegos. Las luces están todavía encendidas, suavemente iluminando las paredes de color rojo sangre. Terry se queja otra vez, y me doy cuenta de que esto es lo que me ha despertado.

—No —se queja. Él está tirado a mi lado, con la cabeza atrás, sus ojos entornados cerrados, el rostro contraído por la angustia.

Mierda. Está teniendo una pesadilla.

—¡No! —grita de nuevo.

—Terry, despierta. —Me esfuerzo por incorporarme, pateando la sabana. Arrodillada junto a él, agarro sus hombros y lo sacudo mientras las lágrimas saltan a mis ojos.

—Terry, por favor. ¡Despierta!

Sus ojos saltan abriéndose, azules y salvajes, sus pupilas dilatadas con el miedo. Mira distraídamente hacia mí.

—Terry, estás teniendo una pesadilla. Estás en casa. Estás a salvo.

Él parpadea, mira a su alrededor frenéticamente, y frunce el ceño mientras asimila nuestro entorno. Entonces sus ojos están de regreso en los míos.

—Candy —dice en voz baja, y sin preámbulo alguno me alcanza con ambas manos, agarrando mi cara y me tira sobre su pecho y me besa. Duro. Su lengua invade mi boca, y él sabe a desesperación y necesidad. Apenas dándome la oportunidad de respirar, se da la vuelta, sus labios pegados a los míos, por lo que me está presionando contra el duro colchón de la cama con dosel. Una de sus manos aprieta mi mandíbula, la otra se extiende en la parte superior de mi cabeza, manteniéndome quieta mientras su rodilla aparta mis piernas y él se acomoda, todavía vestido con sus pantalones vaqueros, entre mis muslos.

—Candy —jadea, como si no puede creer que esté allí con él.

Él mira hacia mí por una fracción de segundo, lo que me permite un momento para respirar. Luego sus labios están sobre los míos de nuevo, saqueando mi boca, tomando todo lo que tengo para dar. Él gime en voz alta, flexionando sus caderas hacia mí. Su erección enfundada empuja en mi carne suave. Oh… Gimo, y toda la tensión sexual acumulada antes de la erupción más temprana, resurge con venganza, llenando mi sistema con deseo y necesidad. Impulsado por sus demonios, urgentemente besa mi cara, mis ojos, mis mejillas, a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—Estoy aquí —le susurro, tratando de calmarlo, nuestras calientes y jadeantes respiraciones, mezcladas. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mientras oprimo mi pelvis contra la suya a modo de bienvenida.

—Oh, Candy —jadea, su voz ronca y baja—. Te necesito.

—Yo también —le susurro con urgencia, mi cuerpo desesperado por su toque. Lo quiero. Lo quiero ahora. Quiero sanarlo. Quiero sanarme… Necesito esto. Su mano se extiende hacia abajo y desabrocha el botón de la bragueta, buscando a tientas un momento, luego liberando su erección.

Mierda. Estaba dormido hace menos de un minuto.

Él se mueve, la mirada fija en mí por una fracción de segundo, suspendido por encima de mí.

—Sí. Por favor —yo respiro, mi voz ronca y necesitada. Y en un movimiento rápido se entierra dentro de mí.

—¡Ah! —grito, no de ningún dolor, sino de la sorpresa ante su presteza.

Él gime, y sus labios encuentran los míos de nuevo mientras él empuja en mí, una y otra vez, su lengua poseyéndome, también. Él se mueve frenéticamente, obligado por su miedo, su lujuria, su deseo, ¿su… amor? No sé, pero lo encuentro empuje por empuje, dándole la bienvenida.

—Candy —gruñe casi inarticuladamente, y se viene con fuerza, derramándose en mí, su cara tensa, su cuerpo rígido, antes de que se derrumbe con todo su peso sobre mí, jadeando, y él me deja colgada… de nuevo.

Mierda. Esta no es mi noche. Mi diosa interior se está preparando para destriparse a sí misma. Lo sostengo, buscando una bocanada de aire y prácticamente retorciéndome con necesidad debajo de él.

Sale de mí y me abraza por unos minutos… muchos minutos. Por último, sacude su cabeza y se levanta sobre sus codos, tomando un poco de su peso. Él mira hacia mí como si me viera por primera vez.

—Oh, Candy. Dulce Jesús. —Él se inclina y me besa tiernamente.

—¿Estás bien? —digo en voz baja, alcanzando y acariciando su adorable cara. Él parpadea y asiente con la cabeza. Se ve sacudido y más definitivamente agitado. Mi propio muchacho perdido. Él frunce el ceño y mira fijamente a mis ojos como si por fin registrara donde está.

—¿Tú? —pregunta, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

—Um… —me retuerzo debajo de él y después de un momento sonríe, una lenta sonrisa carnal.

—Sra. Grandchester, tienes necesidades —murmura. Me besa rápidamente, luego se escabulle de la cama.

De rodillas sobre el suelo al final de la cama, llega arriba, me agarra justo por encima de las rodillas y tira de mí hacia él así mi espalda está en el borde de la cama.

—Siéntate —murmura. Me esfuerzo en una posición sentada, mi cabello cayendo como un velo a mí alrededor, hasta mis pechos. Su mirada azul sostiene la mía mientras suavemente empuja mis piernas abriéndolas tanto como ellas pueden. Me recuesto en mis manos, sabiendo muy bien lo que va a hacer. Pero… él está justo… um…

—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa, Candy —susurra, y yo veo su cabeza de pelo castaño enterrarse y plantar un rastro de besos en mi muslo derecho, en dirección norte. Mi cuerpo entero se aprieta en anticipación. Él mira hacia mí, sus ojos oscurecidos a través de largas pestañas.

—Observa —él frota entonces su boca sobre mí.

Oh mi. Grito mientras el mundo se concentra en el vértice de mis muslos, y es tan erótico, mierda, mirarlo. Mirando su lengua contra lo que se siente como la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo. Y él no tiene piedad, burlándose y jugando, adorándome. Mi cuerpo se tensa y mis brazos comienzan a temblar por el esfuerzo de mantenerme en posición vertical.

—No… ah —murmuro. Suavemente, desliza un dedo largo dentro de mí y no puedo soportarlo más, colapsando de nuevo en la cama, disfrutando de su boca y dedos sobre y dentro de mí.

Lenta y suavemente, masajes ese punto dulce, dulce muy dentro de mí. Y eso es todo, estoy ida. Exploto a su alrededor, gritando una interpretación incoherente de su nombre mientras mi intenso orgasmo hace que arquee la espalda de la cama. Creo que veo estrellas, es un sentimiento tan primario y visceral… Vagamente estoy consciente de que está acariciando mi vientre, y dándome dulces y suaves besos. Me inclinó, acaricio su pelo.

—Aún no termino contigo —murmura. Y antes de que yo haya regresado completamente a Seattle, Planeta Tierra, está alcanzándome, agarrando mis caderas y tirando de mí fuera de la cama adonde él está arrodillado, y en su esperado regazo y hacia su esperada erección.

Jadeo mientras él me llena. Santa vaca…

—Oh, nena —suspira mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor mío y continúa, acunando mi cabeza y besando mi cara. Flexiona sus caderas, y el placer se levanta caliente y duro desde lo más profundo dentro de mí. Él llega a mi trasero y me eleva, meciendo la ingle hacia arriba.

—Ah —gimo, y sus labios están en los míos una vez más mientras él poco a poco, oh muy lentamente, levanta y mece… levanta y mece. Lanzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, entregada a su ritmo suave y adonde quiera que él me lleve. Doblo mis muslos, cabalgándolo… él se siente tan bien. Inclinada hacia atrás, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, mi boca abierta amplia en una expresión silenciosa de placer, disfrutando de su dulce hacer el amor.

—Candy —susurra, y se inclina hacia abajo, besando mi cuello.

Abrazándome fuerte, lentamente se desliza dentro y fuera, empujándome… más y más alto… tan exquisitamente cronometrado, una fluida fuerza carnal. Dichoso placer irradia hacia el exterior desde lo más profundo, profundo dentro de mí mientras me sostiene tan íntimamente.

—Te quiero, Candy —susurra cerca a mi oído, su voz baja y áspera, y él me levanta de nuevo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Enredo mis manos atrás alrededor de su cuello en el pelo.

—Te quiero, también, Terry. —Abriendo mis ojos, encuentro que él está mirándome, y todo lo que veo es su amor, brillando resplandeciente y fuerte en el suave resplandor de la luz del cuarto de juegos, su pesadilla aparentemente olvidada. Y mientras siento mi cuerpo construirse hacia mi liberación, me doy cuenta de que esto es lo que yo quería, esta conexión, esta demostración de nuestro amor.

—Vente para mí, nena —él susurra en voz baja. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados mientras mi cuerpo se tensa ante el sonido bajo de su voz, y yo me vengo en voz alta, girando en espiral hacia un clímax intenso.

Él se pone rígido, su frente contra la mía, mientras susurra suavemente mi nombre, envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor y encuentra su propia liberación.

Él me levanta suavemente y me pone en la cama. Me acuesto en sus brazos, escurrida y, finalmente saciada. Él acaricia mi cuello.

—¿Mejor ahora? —susurra.

—Hmm.

—Deberíamos ir a la cama, o ¿tú quieres dormir aquí?

—Hmm.

—Sra. Grandchester, habla conmigo. —Suena divertido.

—Hmm.

—¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

—Hmm.

—Ven. Déjame que te lleve a la cama. No me gusta dormir aquí. De mala gana, me volteo y giro hacia él.

—Espera —le susurro. Él parpadea hacia mí, viéndose todo con los ojos abiertos e inocentes, y al mismo tiempo, bien follado y satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto.

Él asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia, como un adolescente. —Lo estoy ahora.

—Oh, Terry —lo regaño y llego hasta acariciar suavemente su hermoso rostro—. Yo estaba hablando acerca de tu pesadilla.

Su expresión se congela momentáneamente, a continuación, cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus brazos alrededor mío, enterrando la cara en mi cuello.

—No —susurra, su voz ronca y cruda. Mi corazón da bandazos y giros, una vez más en mi pecho, y lo agarro fuertemente, pasando mis manos por su espalda y a través de su cabello.

—Lo siento —le susurro, alarmada por su reacción. Santa mierda, ¿cómo puedo seguir el ritmo de estos cambios de humor? ¿De qué demonios era su pesadilla? No quiero causarle más dolor al hacerle revivir los detalles—. Está bien —murmuro en voz baja, desesperada por traer de vuelta al chico juguetón de hace un momento—. Está bien —repito una y otra con dulzura.

—Vamos a la cama —dice en voz baja después de un tiempo, y se aleja de mí, dejándome vacía y adolorida cuando se levanta de la cama. Me levanto tambaleante detrás de él, manteniendo la sabana de satén envuelta a mí alrededor, y me doblo para recoger mi ropa.

—Deja eso —dice, y antes de darme cuenta, me levanta en sus brazos—. No quiero que tropieces con esta sábana y te rompas el cuello. —Pongo mis brazos alrededor de él maravillada de que haya recuperado la compostura, y lo acaricio con la boca mientras él me lleva abajo hacia nuestro dormitorio.

Abro mis ojos. Algo va mal. Terry no está en la cama, aunque aún está oscuro. Mirando la alarma de la radio, veo que son las tres y veinte de la madrugada. ¿Dónde está Terry? Luego oigo el piano.

Saltando rápidamente de la cama, tomo mi bata y corro por el pasillo al gran salón. La melodía que toca es tan triste, un lamento agonizante que le oí tocando antes. Me detengo en el umbral para verlo en un charco de luz mientras la música invade el cuarto. Cuando termina vuelve a comenzar la misma pieza. ¿Por qué una canción tan lastimera? Me abrazo a mí misma y escucho hechizada cómo toca. Pero mi corazón duele. ¿Por qué tan triste Terry? ¿Es por mí? ¿Acaso yo hice esto? Cuando termina, para comenzarla por tercera vez consecutiva, ya no lo puedo soportar. No me mira cuando me acerco al piano, pero se mueve para que me siente a su lado. Sigue tocando, y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. Besa mi cabello pero no deja de tocar hasta que termina la pieza. Levanto la vista y me está mirando cautelosamente.

—¿Te desperté? —pregunta.

—Sólo porque no estabas. ¿Cómo se llama esa pieza?

—Es de Chopin. Es uno de sus preludios en Mi menor. —Hace una pausa—. Se llama Sofocación…

Tomo su mano. —¿Todo esto realmente te afectó, eh?

Bufa. —Un imbécil trastornado se mete en mi departamento para secuestrar a mi mujer. Ella no hace lo que se le dice. Ella me vuelve loco. Usa las palabras de seguridad en mí. —Cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir, se ven duros—. Sí, estoy bastante afectado.

Aprieto su mano. —Lo lamento.

Presiona su frente contra la mía. —Soñé que estabas muerta —susurra.

¿Qué?

—Yacías en el suelo... tan fría… y no te levantabas.

Oh, Cincuenta.

—Ey, sólo fue un mal sueño. —Estirándome, tomo su cara entre mis manos. Sus ojos queman los míos y la agonía que veo es sofocante—. Estoy aquí y estoy fría sin ti en la cama. Vuelve a la cama, por favor. — Tomo su mano y me pongo de pie, esperando a ver si realmente me seguirá. Finalmente él también se pone de pie. Está usando el pantalón de su pijama, y cae de esa forma que le queda tan bien, y quiero pasar mis dedos por el elástico de la cintura, pero me resisto y lo llevo al cuarto.

Cuando me despierto está acurrucado a mi lado, durmiendo pacíficamente. Me relajo y disfruto su calor que me envuelve, su piel en la mía. Me quedo muy quieta, sin querer molestarlo.

Hombre, qué tarde. Siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren, el tren de alta velocidad que es mi marido. Cuesta creer que el hombre que yace a mi lado, con una mirada tan serena y joven en su sueño, se sentía tan torturado anoche… y me torturó tanto a mí. Miro el techo, y se me ocurre que siempre pienso en Terry como alguien dominante y fuerte, pero la verdad es que es tan frágil, mi chico perdido. Y la ironía es que me ve como alguien frágil, y no creo que lo sea. Comparada con él, yo soy fuerte.

¿Pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ambos? ¿Lo suficientemente para hacer lo que se me dice y darle algo de paz mental? Suspiro. No me pide mucho. Recuerdo nuestra charla de anoche. ¿Decidimos algo más que intentarlo con más fuerza ambos? La línea final es que amo a este hombre, y necesito invocar un acuerdo para ambos. Uno que me permita mantener mi integridad e independencia pero que me deje ser más para él. Yo soy su más, y él es el mío. Resuelvo hacer un esfuerzo especial este fin de semana de no hacerlo preocupar por nada. Terry se estira y levanta su cabeza de mi pecho, mirándome adormecido.

—Buenos días Sr. Grandchester. —Sonrío.

—Buenos días Sra. Grandchester. ¿Dormiste bien? —Se recuesta a mi lado.

—Cuando mi marido dejó de hacer ese terrible ruido en el piano, sí, lo hice.

Sonríe con su sonrisa tímida, y me derrito. —¿Terrible ruido? Me aseguraré de enviarle un correo a la señorita Kathie para hacerle saber.

—¿Señorita Kathie?

—Mi maestra de piano. Río.

—Ese es un sonido encantador —dice—. ¿Acaso hoy será un mejor día?

—Claro —concuerdo—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Después de hacerle el amor a mi esposa, y que ella me haga el desayuno, me gustaría llevarla a Aspen.

Lo miro. —¿Aspen?

—Sí.

—¿Aspen, Colorado?

—El mismo. A no ser que lo hayan mudado. Después de todo, pagaste veinticuatro mil dólares por esa experiencia.

Le sonrío. –—Ese era tu dinero.

—Nuestro dinero.

—Era tuyo cuando lo gasté. —Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, Sra. Grandchester, tú y tus ojos en blanco —susurra mientras pasa su mano por mi cadera.

—¿No tomará horas llegar a Colorado? —pregunto para distraerlo.

—No en jet —dice distraídamente mientras su mano llega a mi cintura.

Por supuesto, mi marido tiene un jet. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Su mano sigue recorriendo mi cuerpo, levantando mi camisón mientras avanza, y pronto me olvido de todo.

Taylor nos lleva a la pista en Sea-Tac y da la vuelta hacia donde nos espera el jet GEH. Es un día gris en Seattle, pero me niego a dejar que el clima me baje el ánimo. Terry está mucho más animado. Está emocionado por algo, iluminado como la navidad e inquieto como un chiquillo con un gran secreto. Me pregunto qué habrá maquinado. Se ve soñador, con el cabello alborotado, una camiseta blanca, y vaqueros negros. Para nada un Gerente General hoy. Toma mi mano mientras Taylor para a pocos metros del jet.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —murmura y me besa los nudillos. Le sonrío. —¿Es una buena?

—Eso espero. —Sonríe cálidamente.

Hmm… ¿qué puede ser?

Sawyer se baja y abre mi puerta. Taylor abre la de Terry y toma nuestras maletas del baúl. Stephan está esperando arriba de las escaleras cuando entramos en el avión. Miro la cabina de mando y veo al Primer Oficial Beighley manejando el increíble panel de control.

Terry y Stephan se sacuden la mano. —Buenos días señor. —Stephan sonríe.

—Gracias por acceder con tan poco aviso. —Terry le devuelve la sonrisa—. ¿Ya llegaron nuestros invitados?

—Sí, señor.

¿Invitados? Me doy vuelta y jadeo. Annie, Anthony, Mia y Ethan están todos sonriendo sentados en los asientos de cuero color crema. ¡Guau! Me vuelvo hacia Terry.

—¡Sorpresa! —dice.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? —murmuro, intentando contener mi sorpresa y alegría.

—Dijiste que no veías a tus amigos lo suficiente. —Se encoge de hombros y me sonríe a modo de disculpa.

—Oh, Terry, gracias. —Me arrojo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso frente a todos. Pone sus manos en mi cadera, enganchando sus pulgares en los ojales para el cinturón de mis vaqueros, y profundiza el beso.

Santo cielo.

—Sigue así y te arrastraré al dormitorio —murmura.

—No te atreverías —susurro en sus labios.

—Oh, Candy. —Sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me libera y sin previo aviso, se agacha, toma mis piernas, y me carga sobre su hombro.

—¡Terry, bájame! —le golpeo la espalda.

Llego a ver la sonrisa de Stephen mientras se da vuelta y entra en la cabina de control. Taylor está de pie en la puerta, intentando contener la risa. Ignorando mis ruegos y golpes, Terry pasa junto a Mia y Ethan en la estrecha cabinas, quienes están sentados uno frente a otro en asientos individuales, pasa a Annie y Anthony, que están sacudiéndose de la risa.

—Si me disculpan —les dice a nuestros invitados—. Tengo que discutir algo con mi esposa en privado.

—¡Terry! —grito—. ¡Bájame!

—Todo a su tiempo, cariño.

Puedo ver a Mia, Annie y Anthony riendo. ¡Maldición! Esto no es divertido, es vergonzoso. Ethan nos mira, con la boca abierta sorprendido, mientras desaparecemos en la cabina.

Terry cierra la puerta detrás de él y me libera, dejándome caer por su cuerpo lentamente, por lo que siento todos sus músculos en mi camino. Me da su sonrisa infantil, claramente satisfecho.

—Ese fue todo un espectáculo, Sr. Grandchester —murmuro, cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo indignada.

—Eso fue divertido, Sra. Grandchester. —Y su sonría se ensancha. Oh, hombre. Se ve tan joven.

—¿Vas a seguir con esto? —Arqueo una ceja, no muy segura de cómo sentirme. Quiero decir, los otros van a oírnos, por el amor de Dios. De repente, me siento tímida. Mirando ansiosamente la cama, siento un rubor teñir mis mejillas mientras recuerdo nuestra noche de bodas. Hablamos tanto ayer, hicimos tanto ayer. Siento como si hubiéramos abierto una nueva puerta, pero ese es el problema. Es desconocida.

Mis ojos se encuentran con la intensa pero divertida mirada de Terry, y no puedo seguir con una expresión seria. Su risa es muy contagiosa.

—Supongo que sería desconsiderado hacer esperar a nuestros invitados — dice tontamente mientras avanza un paso hacia mí.

¿Desde cuándo le importa lo que piense la gente? Retrocedo contra la pared de la cabina y él me atrapa, manteniéndome en mi lugar con el calor de su cuerpo. Se inclina y acaricia mi nariz con la suya.

—¿Buena sorpresa? —susurra, y noto un tono de ansiedad en su voz.

—Oh Terry, fue una magnífica sorpresa. —Paso mi mano por su pecho, la envuelvo en su cuello, y lo beso.

—¿Cuándo organizaste todo? —pregunto cuando retrocedo, acariciando su cabello.

—Anoche, cuando no podía dormir. Les envíe un correo electrónico a Anthony y Mia, y aquí están.

—Eso fue muy considerado. Gracias. Lo vamos a pasar genial.

—Eso espero. Creí que sería más fácil evadir a la prensa de Aspen que la de casa.

¡Los paparazzi! Tiene razón. Si nos hubiéramos quedado en Escala, estaríamos atrapados allí. Un temblor recorre mi espalda cuando recuerdo los flashes de las cámaras de los fotógrafos que Taylor tuvo que alejar esta mañana.

—Ven. Será mejor que nos sentemos, Stephan despegará pronto. —Me ofrece su mano y caminamos de vuelta a la cabina juntos.

Anthony aplaude cuando entramos. —¡Eso sin duda fue un servicio a bordo rápido! —Se burla.

Terry lo ignora.

—Por favor, damas y caballeros, permanezcan sentados dado que pronto comenzará el despegue.

La voz de Stephan resuena tranquila y cocheritariamente en la cabina. La mujer morena, umm… ¿Natalie?, que estaba en el vuelo de nuestra noche de bodas aparece y se lleva las tazas de café vacías.

Natalia… su nombre es Natalia.

—Buenos días Sr. Grandchester, Sra. Grandchester —dice con un ronroneo. ¿Por qué me hace sentir incómoda? Quizás porque es morena. Terry ya ha admitido que jamás emplea morenas porque las encuentra atractivas. Él le sonríe amablemente a Natalia y se desliza alrededor de la mesa para sentarse frente a Anthony y Annie. Abrazo a Annie y Mia y saludo a Ethan y Anthony antes de sentarme y acurrucarme junto a Terry. Pone su mano en mi rodilla y la presiona cariñosamente. Parece relajado y feliz a pesar de que tenemos compañía. Me pregunto por qué no puede ser siempre así, nada dominante.

—Espero que hayas empacado tus botas de escalar —dice con un tono cálido.

—¿No vamos a esquiar?

—Eso sería un desafío en agosto —dice divertido.

Oh, claro.

—¿Tú esquías, Candy? —Nos interrumpe Anthony.

—No.

Terry mueve su mano de mi rodilla para darle palmaditas.

—Estoy seguro que mi hermanito puede enseñarte. —Anthony me guiña un ojo—. También es bastante rápido en las pendientes.

Y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Cuando miro a Terry, le está dando una mirada impaciente a Anthony, pero creo que intenta contener la risa. El avión comienza a avanzar en la pista.

Natalia explica los procedimientos de seguridad en un tono claro y cantarín. Lleva una falda de tubo color azul marino con una camisa a juego. Su maquillaje está impecable, realmente es bonita. Mi subconsciente alza su ceja de siempre hacia mí.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Annie intencionadamente—. Quiero decir, ¿siguiendo el negocio Hyde?

Asiento. No quiero pensar ni hablar de Hyde, pero Annie tiene otros planes.

—¿Y por qué enloqueció de rabia de esa forma? —pregunta, llegando al fondo del asunto como sólo ella puede. Se quita el cabello de la cara como si se preparara para investigar el asunto.

Mirándola fríamente, Terry se encoge de hombros. —Lo despedí —dice llanamente.

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué? —Annie tuerce la cabeza, y sé que está en su estilo Nancy Drew.

—Intentó hacer algo conmigo —murmuro. Intento patear a Annie bajo la mesa, pero fallo. ¡Mierda!

—¿Cuándo? —Annie me mira.

—Hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Nunca me lo dijiste! —Espeta.

Me encojo de hombros, disculpándome.

—No puede haber sido sólo por eso, honestamente. Quiero decir, su reacción fue muy exagerada. —Prosigue Annie, pero ahora dirige su pregunta a Terry—. ¿Es mentalmente inestable? ¿Y qué hay de toda la información que tiene sobre ti Grandchester? —Que interrogue así a Terry me pone nerviosa, pero ella ya sabe que yo no sé nada, por lo que no me puede preguntar. La idea me molesta.

—Creemos que hay una conexión con Detroit. —Se limita a decir Terry. Demasiado limitado. Oh no, Annie. Por favor, déjalo por ahora.

—¿Hyde también es de Detroit? Terry asiente.

El avión acelera, y aumento mi agarre en la mano de Terry. Me mira reconfortantemente. Sabe que odio los despegues y aterrizajes. Aprieta mi mano y su pulgar acaricia mis nudillos, para calmarme.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre él? —pregunta Anthony, ignorando el hecho de que estamos arriba de un diminuto avión que está haciendo una carrera en la pista, a punto de lanzarse al cielo, y también ignora la mirada exasperada de Terry a Annie. Annie se inclina, escuchando atentamente.

—Esto tiene que quedar fuera de los registros. —Le dice Terry directamente a Anie. Ella hace una fina línea con sus labios. Trago. Oh mierda.

—Sabemos poco sobre él. —Continúa Terry—. Su padre murió en una pelea en un bar. Su madre bebía hasta perder la conciencia. Él estuvo entrando y saliendo de hogares adoptivos de niño… y también de problemas. Más que nada asaltar coches. Pasó tiempo en la correccional de menores. Su mamá se curó con un programa, y Hyde se transformó. Ganó una beca para Princeton.

—¿Princeton? —La curiosidad de Annie es alertada.

—Síp. Es bastante listo. —Terry se encoge de hombros.

—No tanto. Lo atraparon —murmura Anthony.

—¿Pero están seguros de que no puede haber hecho todo esto solo? — pregunta Annie.

Terry se tensa a mi lado. —Aún no lo sabemos. —Su tono es muy bajo. Santa mierda. ¿Podría haber trabajado con alguien más? Miro horrorizada a Terry. Aprieta mi mano de nuevo pero no me mira a los ojos. El avión se eleva lentamente, y siento esa horrible sensación de hundimiento en el estómago.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —Le pregunto a Terry, inclinándome para que sólo él pudiera oír. Aunque me encantaría saber lo que pasa, no quiero alentar a Annie. Sé que está irritando a Terry, y estoy segura de que está en su lista negra desde la fiesta.

—Treinta y dos. ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad. Es todo.

Terry tensa su mandíbula. —No seas curiosa respecto a Hyde. Sólo me alegra que el infeliz esté encerrado. —Es casi una reprimenda, pero decido ignorar su tono.

—¿Tú crees que trabajaba con alguien?

La idea de que hubiera alguien más involucrado me enferma. Significaría que esto no se ha acabado.

—No lo sé —responde Terry, volviendo a endurecer la mandíbula.

—¿Quizás alguien que tenga algo contra ti? —Sugiero. Santa mierda. Espero que no sea la bruja zorra—. ¿Como Elena? —susurro. Comprendo que he murmurado su nombre en alto, pero sólo él puede oírme.

Miro ansiosamente a Annie, pero está metida en una charla con Anthony, que parece enfadado con ella.

Hmm.

—¿Realmente te gusta hacerla el villano, eh? —Terry pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza, disgustado—. Ella puede ser rencorosa, pero no haría algo así. —Me mira sombríamente—. No hablemos de ella. Sé que no es tu tema favorito de conversación.

—¿La has confrontado? —susurro, no muy segura de si quiero saber.

—Candy, no he hablado con ella desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Por favor, para. No quiero hablar de ella. —Levanta mi mano y besa mis nudillos. Sus ojos se posan en los míos, y sé que no debería presionarlo con esto ahora.

—Consíganse una habitacón. —Nos molesta Anthony—. Oh claro... ya lo tienen, pero no lo necesitaron por mucho. —Sonríe.

Terry mira a Anthony. —Vete al diablo, Anthony —dice sin malicia.

—Hermano, sólo te digo las cosas como son. —La mirada de Anthony es burlona.

—Como si supieras —murmura sardónicamente Terry, alzando una ceja.

Anthony sonríe, disfrutando el desafío. —Te casaste con tu primera novia. — Anthony me señala.

Oh mierda. ¿A dónde quiere ir? Me sonrojo.

—¿Puedes culparme? —Terry vuelve a besar mi mano.

—No. —Anthony se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

Me vuelvo a sonrojar, y Anne golpea a Anthony en el brazo.

—Deja de ser un imbécil —le dice.

—Escucha a tu novia —dice Terry a Anthony, sonriendo, y sus preocupaciones parecen haber desaparecido. Mis oídos se tapan al ganar altitud, y la tensión en la cabina se disipa mientras el avión se eleva. Annie le frunce el ceño a Anthony. Hmm… ¿Pasará algo entre ellos? No estoy segura.

Anthony tiene razón, hago una mueca por la ironía. Yo soy—fui—la primer novia de Terry, y ahora soy su esposa. Las quince y la malvada Sra. Leagan, no cuentan. Pero Anthony no sabe de ellas, y claramente Annie no le ha dicho. Le sonrío, y ella me guiña el ojo conspirativamente. Mis secretos están a salvo con Annie.

—De acuerdo, damas y caballeros, viajaremos a una altitud crucero de aproximadamente treinta y dos mil pies, y nuestro tiempo estimado de vuelo es una hora y cincuenta y seis minutos. —Anuncia Stephan—. Ahora pueden pasear por la cabina.

Natalia aparece abruptamente.

—¿Puedo ofrecer un café? —pregunta.

CONTINUARA...


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Aterrizamos suavemente en Sardy Field a las 12:25pm (MST ).Stephan detiene el avión a poca distancia de la terminal principal, y a través de las ventanas veo una larga minivan Volkswagen esperándonos.

—Buen aterrizaje. —Terry sonríe y aprieta la mano de Stephan mientras nos preparamos para salir en fila del jet.

—La densidad de la altitud es todo, señor. —Stephan sonríe en respuesta—. Beighley aquí presente es buena con las matemáticas.

Terry asiente al primer oficial de Stephan.

—Diste en el clavo, Beighley. Suave aterrizaje.

—Gracias, señor. —Sonríe satisfecha.

—Disfruten su fin de semana, Sr. Grandchester, Sra. Grandchester. Nos veremos mañana.

—Stephan da un paso a un lado para dejarnos desembarcar y tomando mi mano, Terry me conduce por las escaleras de la aeronave hacia donde Taylor está esperando junto al vehículo.

—¿Minivan? —dice Terry sorprendido mientras Taylor abre la puerta. Taylor le dirige una sonrisa apretada y contrita y un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Último minuto, lo sé —dice Terry, inmediatamente aplacado. Taylor regresa al avión para retirar nuestro equipaje.

—¿Quieres que nos besemos en la parte de atrás de la van? —murmura Terry, un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Suelto un risita. ¿Quién es este hombre, y qué ha hecho con el Sr. Increíblemente Enfadado de los últimos días?

—Vamos ustedes dos. Entren —dice Mia detrás de nosotros, rebozando impaciencia junto a Ethan. Nos subimos, nos tambaleamos hacia el asiento doble en la parte trasera y nos sentamos. Me acurruco junto a Terry, y él pone su brazo sobre la parte trasera de mi asiento.

—¿Cómoda? —murmura mientras Mia y Ethan ocupan el asiento frente a nosotros.

—Sí. —Sonrío y él besa mi frente. Y por alguna incomprensible razón hoy me siento tímida con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo de anoche? ¿Por qué tenemos compañía? No puedo definirlo.

Anthony y Annie se nos unen finalmente mientras Taylor abre la compuerta levadiza para guardar el equipaje. Cinco minutos después, estamos en camino.

Miro por la ventana mientras nos dirigimos hacia Aspen. Los árboles están verdes, pero un susurro del otoño venidero es evidente aquí y allá en las puntas amarillentas de las hojas. El cielo es de un azul cristalino, aunque hay nubes oscuras en el oeste. Alrededor de nosotros, en la distancia, se ciernen las Rocosas, el pico más alto directamente en frente. Son verdes y exuberantes, y las más altas están coronadas con nieve y lucen como el dibujo de un niño.

Estamos en el lugar de los juegos de invierno de los ricos y famosos. Y tengo una casa aquí. Apenas puedo creerlo. Y desde lo profundo de mi psiquis, la familiar incomodidad que siempre está presente cuando intento comprender la riqueza de Terry se cierne sobre mí y se burla, haciéndome sentir culpable. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer este estilo de vida? No he hecho nada, nada excepto enamorarme.

—¿Has estado antes en Aspen, Candy? —Ethan se gira y me pregunta, sacándome de mi ensueño.

—No, primera vez. ¿Tú?

—Annie y yo solíamos venir mucho cuando éramos adolescentes. Papá es un entusiasta esquiador. Mamá menos.

—Tengo la esperanza de que mi esposo me enseñe a esquiar. —Le doy una mirada a mi hombre.

—No cuentes con eso —murmura Terry.

—¡No seré tan mala!

—Podrías romperte el cuello. —Su sonrisa se ha ido.

Oh. No quiero discutir y amargar su buen humor, así que cambio de tema.

—¿Hace cuánto tienes este lugar?

—Casi dos años. Ahora también es suyo, Sra. Grandchester —dice suavemente.

—Lo sé —susurro. Pero de alguna manera no siento el coraje en mi convicción. Inclinándome, beso su mandíbula y me acurruco una vez más contra su costado oyéndolo reír y bromear con Ethan y Anthony. Mia interviene de vez en cuando, pero Annie está en silencio, y me pregunto si está meditando sobre Neil Hyde u otra cosa. Luego lo recuerdo. Aspen… la casa de Terry aquí fue rediseñada por Gia Matteo y reconstruida por Anthony. Me pregunto si eso es lo que preocupa a Annie. No puedo preguntarle delante de Anthony, dada su historia con Gia. ¿Annie siquiera está al tanto de la conexión de Gia con la casa? Frunzo el ceño preguntándome qué podría estar molestándole y resuelvo preguntárselo cuando estemos a solas.

Conducimos por el centro de Aspen y mi estado de animo mejora a la vez que estudio la ciudad. Hay construcciones bajas, la mayoría de ladrillos rojos, chalets de estilo suizo, y numerosas casitas de fines de siglo pintadas de colores divertidos. Muchos bancos y tiendas de diseñador también, traicionando la riqueza de la población local. Por supuesto que Terry encaja aquí.

—¿Por qué escogiste Aspen? —le pregunto.

—¿Qué? —Me mira con curiosidad.

—Para comprar una casa.

—Mamá y Papá solían traernos aquí cuando éramos niños. Aprendí a esquiar aquí, y me gusta el lugar. Espero que a ti también… de lo contrario, venderemos la casa y escogeremos otro lugar.

¡Tan simple como eso!

Pone un mecho de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Estás hermosa hoy —murmura.

Mis mejillas arden. Simplemente visto mi ropa de viaje: jeans y una camiseta y una ligera chaqueta azul marino. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué me hace sentir tímida?

Me besa, un beso tierno, dulce y amoroso.

Taylor nos conduce fuera de la ciudad, y comenzamos a subir por el otro lado del valle, serpenteando por una carretera de montaña. Entre más alto vamos, más me entusiasmo, y Terry se tensa junto a mí.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto mientras tomamos una curva.

—Espero que te guste —dice quedamente—. Llegamos.

Taylor baja la velocidad y gira por una entrada hecha de piedras grises, beige y rojas. Toma el camino y finalmente se detiene frente a una impresionante casa. Con puerta central y habitaciones frontales, techo a dos aguas y construida con madera oscura y la misma piedra mezclada de la entrada. Es deslumbrante; moderna, austera, muy del estilo de Terry.

—Hogar —articula hacia mí mientras nuestros huéspedes comienzan a salir de la van.

—Parece bonita.

—Ven a ver —dice, con un emocionado, aunque ansioso brillo en sus ojos como si estuviese a punto de mostrarme su proyecto de ciencias o algo.

Mia sube las escaleras corriendo hacia donde una mujer está de pie en la entrada. Es pequeña y su cabello oscuro está manchado con gris. Mia lanza los brazos alrededor de su cuello y la abraza con fuerza.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto mientras Terry me ayuda a salir de la van.

—La Sra. Bentley. Vive aquí con su esposo. Cuidan el lugar.

Oh, Dios… ¿más personal?

Mia está haciendo presentaciones, Ethan; luego Annie. Anthony también abraza a la Sra. Bentley. Mientras Taylor descarga la van, Terry toma mi mano y me lleva hasta la puerta del frente.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Sr. Grandchester. —Sonríe la Sra. Bentley.

—Carmella, ésta es mi esposa, Candice —dice Terry orgullosamente. Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, haciendo que mi corazón tartamudee.

—Sra. Grandchester. —La Sra. Bentley asiente en un respetuoso saludo. Extiendo la mano y nos saludamos. No es sorpresa para mí que sea más formal con Terry que con el resto de la familia.

—Espero que hayan tenido un vuelo placentero. Se supone que el clima estará bien todo el fin de semana, aunque no estoy segura. —Mira las oscuras nubes detrás de nosotros—. El almuerzo estará listo cuando lo deseen. —Sonríe de nuevo, sus oscuros ojos centellando, y me siento cómoda con ella inmediatamente.

—Ven. —Terry me toma en brazos y me levanta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chillo.

—Cargándola por otro umbral, Sra. Grandchester.

Sonrío mientras me carga hasta el ancho vestíbulo, y luego de un breve beso, me deja suavemente en el suelo de madera dura. La decoración interior es austera y me recuerda al gran salón de Escala; paredes completamente blancas, madera oscura, y arte contemporáneo abstracto. El vestíbulo se abre hacia una gran sala de estar, donde tres sofás blancuzcos de cuero rodean una chimenea de piedra que domina el cuarto. El único color proviene de los suaves cojines dispersos en los sofás. Mia toma la mano de Ethan y lo arrastra hacia el interior de la casa. Terry entrecierra los ojos en dirección a las salientes siluetas, su boca aplanándose. Sacude la cabeza y luego se gira hacia mí.

Annie silba con fuerza.

—Bonito lugar.

Miro alrededor para ver a Anthony ayudando a Taylor con nuestro equipaje. Una vez más me pregunto si ella sabe que Gia tuvo que ver con esta casa.

—¿Recorrido? —me pregunta Terry, y lo que fuera que estuviera en su mente sobre Mia e Ethan se ha ido. Irradia emoción, ¿o es ansiedad? Es difícil decirlo.

—Seguro. —Una vez más estoy abrumada por la riqueza. ¿Cuánto costó este lugar? Y yo no he contribuido en nada. Brevemente soy transportada a la primera vez que Terry me llevó a Escala. También estuve abrumada entonces. Te acostumbraste, sisea mi subconsciente.

Terry frunce el ceño pero toma mi mano, llevándome a través de varios cuartos. La cocina de última generación, toda de mármol pálido y alacenas negras. Hay una impresionante bodega de vinos, y un gran estudio escaleras abajo, completo con un gran televisor de pantalla de plasma, suaves sillones… y una mesa de billar. Quedo boquiabierta ante ella y Terry me ve.

—¿Quieres jugar? —pregunta, un malvado brillo en su ojo. Sacudo la cabeza, y su ceño se frunce una vez más. Tomando mi mano una vez más, me lleva al primer piso. Hay cuatro cuartos arriba, cada uno con un baño privado.

La habitación principal es otra cosa. La cama es inmensa, más grande que la cama en casa, y tiene en frente un enorme ventanal que da una panorámica de Aspen y las verdes montañas.

—Ésa es la montaña Ajax… o la montaña Aspen, si prefieres —dice Terry, mirándome con cautela. Está de pie en la entrada, los pulgares metidos en las presillas de sus jeans negros.

Asiento.

—Estás muy callada —murmura.

—Es encantador, Terry. —Y de repente, ardo con deseos de volver a Escala.

En cinco largos pasos está frente a mí, tirando de mi barbilla, y liberando mi labio inferior del asidero de mis dientes.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta, sus ojos examinándome.

—Eres muy rico.

—Sí.

—A veces, simplemente me toma por sorpresa cuán rico eres.

—Somos.

—Somos —murmuro cochemáticamente.

—No te estreses por eso, Candy, por favor. Es sólo una casa.

—¿Y qué hizo Gia aquí exactamente?

—¿Gia? —Alza las cejas sorprendido.

—Sí. ¿Ella remodeló este lugar?

—Lo hizo. Diseñó el estudio de abajo. Anthony lo construyó. —Pasa una mano por su cabello y me frunce el ceño—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de Gia?

—¿Sabías que tuvo una aventura con Anthony?

Terry me mira por un momento, ojos grises ilegibles.

—Anthony se ha acostado con la mayoría de Seattle, Candy. Jadeo.

—En su mayoría mujeres, hasta donde tengo entendido —bromea. Creo que está divertido por mi expresión.

—¡No!

Terry asiente.

—No es mi problema. —Levanta las manos.

—No creo que Annie lo sepa.

—No estoy seguro de que él comparta esa información. Annie parece tener la suya propia.

Estoy sorprendida. ¿El dulce, modesto, rubio y de ojos azules Anthony? Miro fijamente con incredulidad.

Terry inclina la cabeza, examinándome.

—Esto no puede ser sólo por Gia o la promiscuidad de Anthony.

—Lo sé. Lo lamento. Después de todo lo que ha sucedido esta semana, sólo… —Me encojo de hombros, sintiéndome llorosa de repente. Terry parece hundirse con alivio. Tomándome en brazos, me abraza con fuerza, su nariz en mi cabello.

—Lo sé. También lo lamento. Relajémonos y disfrutemos, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes quedarte aquí y leer, ver la espantosa televisión, ir de compras, de caminata, incluso pescar. Lo que sea que quieras hacer. Y olvida lo que dije sobre Anthony. Fue indiscreto de mi parte.

—De alguna manera explica por qué siempre se está burlando de ti — murmuro, acariciando su pecho con la nariz.

—En realidad no tiene idea de mi pasado. Te lo dije, mi familia asumió que yo era gay. Célibe, pero gay.

Suelto una risita y comienzo a relajarme en sus brazos.

—Yo pensé que eras célibe. Qué equivocada estaba. —Lo envuelvo con los brazos, maravillándome ante la ridiculez de que Terry fuera gay.

—Sra. Grandchester, ¿se está burlando de mí?

—Quizás un poco —consiento—. Sabes, lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes este lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Besa mi cabello.

—Tienes el barco, lo cual entiendo, tienes ese lugar en Nueva York para los negocios pero, ¿por qué aquí? No es como si lo compartieras con alguien.

Terry se queda quieto y silencioso por varios latidos.

—Estaba esperando por ti —dice suavemente, los ojos de un azul oscuro y luminosos.

—Eso… eso es algo muy bonito.

—Es cierto. No lo sabía en ese momento. —Me da su tímida sonrisa.

—Me alegra que esperaras.

—Vale la pena esperar por usted, Sra. Grandchester. —Inclina mi barbilla hacia arriba con su dedo, se inclina, y me besa tiernamente.

—Por usted también. —Sonrío—. Aunque siento que hice trampa. No tuve que esperar en absoluto.

Él sonríe.

—¿Tanto premio soy?

—Terry, eres la lotería del estado, la cura para el cáncer, y los tres deseos de la lámpara de Aladino todo en uno.

Él levanta una ceja.

—¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de eso? —lo reto—. Eras un soltero muy codiciado. Y no me refiero a todo esto. —Hago un gesto desdeñoso con la mano hacia nuestro lujoso entorno—. Quiero decir aquí. —Pongo mi mano sobre su corazón, y sus ojos se agrandan. Mi seguro, sexy esposo ha desaparecido, y estoy frente a mi niño perdido—. Créeme, Terry, por favor —susurro y sujeto su rostro, tirando de sus labios hacia los míos. Él gime, y no sé si es por lo que ha oído o si es su usual respuesta primitiva. Lo reclamo, mis labios moviéndose contra los suyos, mi lengua invadiendo su boca.

Cuando ambos estamos sin aliento, él se aparta, mirándome dubitativo.

—¿Cuándo vas hacer que pase por tu cráneo excepcionalmente grueso que te amo? —pregunto, exasperada.

Él traga.

—Algún día —dice.

Es un progreso. Sonrío y soy recompensada con una sonrisa tímida en respuesta.

—Ven. Vamos a comer algo… los demás se estarán preguntando dónde estamos. Podemos discutir lo que todos queremos hacer.

—¡Oh, no! —dice de repente Annie.

Todas las miradas se vuelven hacia ella.

—Miren —dice, señalando la ventana. Afuera, ha comenzado a llover a cántaros. Estamos sentados alrededor de la mesa de madera oscura en la cocina después de haber consumido un festín italiano de antipasto mixto, preparado por la Sra. Bentley, y una botella o dos de Frascati. Estoy repleta y un poco aturdida por el alcohol.

—Ahí va nuestra caminata —murmura Anthony, sonando vagamente aliviado. Annie le frunce el ceño. Definitivamente algo les sucede. Se han relajado con todos nosotros, pero no entre sí.

—Podríamos ir a la ciudad —dice Mia de repente. Ethan le sonríe.

—Clima perfecto para pescar —sugiere Terry.

—Iré a pescar —dice Ethan.

—Dividámonos —Mia aplaude—. Las chicas, de compras… los chicos, cosas aburridas al aire libre.

Echo un vistazo a Annie, quien observa a Mia indulgentemente. ¿Pescar o de compras? Por Dios, qué decisión.

—Candy, ¿qué quieres hacer? —pregunta Terry.

—No me importa —miento.

Annie encuentra mi mirada y articula la palabra "de compras". Quizás quiera hablar.

—Pero estoy más que feliz con ir de compras. —Le sonrío irónicamente a Annie y a Mia. Terry sonríe. Sabe que odio ir de compras.

—Puedo quedarme aquí contigo, si quieres —murmura, y algo oscuro se despliega en mi vientre ante su tono.

—No, ve a pescar —respondo. Terry necesita tiempo de chicos.

—Suena como un plan —dice Annie, levantándose de la mesa.

—Taylor las acompañará —dice Terry y es un hecho… no está abierto a discusión.

—No necesitamos niñera —contesta Annie sin rodeos, directa como siempre.

Pongo mi mano sobre el brazo de Annie.

—Annie, Taylor debería de venir.

Ella frunce el ceño, luego se encoge de hombros, y por primera vez en su vida detiene su lengua.

Sonrío tímidamente a Terry. Su expresión se mantiene impasible. Oh, espero que no esté enfadado con Annie. Anthony frunce el ceño.

—Necesito recoger una batería para mi reloj en la ciudad. —Echa un rápido vistazo a Annie, y veo su ligero rubor. Ella no lo nota porque está ignorándolo deliberadamente.

—Toma el Audi, Anthony. Cuando vuelvas podemos ir a pescar —dice Terry.

—Sí —murmura Anthony, pero parece distraído—. Buen plan.

—Vamos —Tomando mi mano, Mia me arrastra dentro de una tienda de diseñador que es todo seda rosa y falsos muebles rústicos franceses. Annie nos sigue mientras Taylor espera afuera, refugiándose de la lluvia bajo el toldo. Aretha está cantando "Say A Little Prayer" en el sistema de sonido de la tienda. Me encanta esta canción. Debería ponerla en el iPod de Terry.

—Éste te estará maravilloso, Candy. —Mia sostiene un trozo de tela plateada—. Toma, pruébatelo.

—Um... es un poco corto.

—Te verás fantástica en él. A Terry le encantará.

—¿Tú crees?

Mia me sonríe brillantemente.

—Candy, tienes unas piernas para morirse, y si vamos a una discoteca esta noche —dice sonriendo, percibiendo una presa fácil—, te verás sexy para tu esposo.

Le pestañeo, ligeramente sorprendida. ¿Vamos a ir a una discoteca? Yo no hago eso. Annie se ríe de mi expresión. Parece más relajada ahora que está lejos de Anthony.

—Deberíamos hacer unos movimientos —dice ella.

—Ve a probártelo —ordena Mia, y de mala gana me dirijo hacia el cambiador.

Mientras espero a que Kate y Mia salgan de sus cambiadores, me paseo hacia la ventana de la tienda y miro hacia afuera, sin ver, al otro lado de la calle principal. La recopilación de música soul sigue: Dionne Warwick está cantando "Walk On By". Otra gran canción; una de las favoritas de mi madre. Miro El Vestido en mi mano. Vestido que quizá sea una exageración. No tiene espalda y es muy corto, pero Mia lo ha declarado el ganador, perfecto para bailar toda la noche. Al parecer, también necesito zapatos, y un gran y grueso collar, que buscaremos después. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, reflexiono una vez más en lo afortunada que soy de tener a Caroline Acton, mi propia compradora personal.

A través de la ventana de la tienda me distrae el avistamiento de Anthony. Ha aparecido del otro lado de la arbolada calle principal, saliendo de un gran Audi. Se sumerge en una tienda como para escabullirse de la lluvia. Luce como una joyería... quizás esté buscando esa batería de reloj. Emerge unos minutos más tarde y no lo hace solo; lo hace con una mujer.

¡Mierda! ¡Está hablando con Gia! ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

Mientras observo, se abrazan brevemente y ella inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo animadamente de algo que él dice. Él la besa en la mejilla y luego corre hacia el coche que lo espera. Ella se vuelve y se camina por la calle, y la miro boquiabierta. ¿Qué fue eso? Me vuelvo ansiosamente hacia los cambiadores, pero todavía no hay señal de Annie o Mia.

Echo un vistazo a Taylor, quien está esperando afuera de la tienda. Él atrapa mi mirada y luego se encoge de hombros. También ha sido testigo del pequeño encuentro de Anthony. Me sonrojo, avergonzada de haber sido atrapada espiando. Volviéndome, Mia y Annie aparecen, ambas riendo. Annie me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Candy? —pregunta—. ¿Has cambiado de opinión acerca del vestido? Te estás sensacional con él.

—Um, no.

—¿Estás bien? —Los ojos de Annie se agrandan.

—Estoy bien. ¿Pagamos? —Me dirijo a la caja uniéndome a Mia quien ha elegido dos faldas.

—Buenas tardes, señora. —La joven asistente de ventas, que tiene más brillo recubriendo sus labios de lo que yo haya visto en un lugar, me sonríe—. Serían ochocientos cincuenta dólares.

¿Qué? ¡Por este pedazo de tela! Parpadeo y humildemente le entrego mi Amex negra.

—Sra. Grandchester —ronronea la Srta. Brillo Labial.

Sigo aturdida a Annie y Mia por las próximas dos horas, peleando conmigo misma. ¿Debería contarle a Annie? Mi subconsciente sacude firmemente la cabeza. Sí, debería contarle. No, no debería. Podría haber sido sólo una reunión inocente. Mierda. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Bueno, ¿te gustan los zapatos, Candy? —Mia tiene los puños en las caderas.

—Um... sí, seguro.

Termino con un par de zapatos Manolo Blahnik increíblemente altos con tiras que parecen estar hechas de espejos. Combinan perfectamente con el vestido y acaban de costarle a Terry más de mil dólares. Soy más afortunada con la larga cadena de plata que Annie insiste en que compre; es una ganga de ochenta y cuatro dólares.

—¿Acostumbrándote a tener dinero? —pregunta Annie sin mala intención mientras regresamos al coche. Mia se ha adelantado a los saltos.

—Sabes que ésta no soy yo, Annie. Estoy un poco incómoda con todo esto. Pero estoy bien informada de que es parte del paquete. —Frunzo los labios, y ella pone su brazo alrededor de mí.

—Te acostumbrarás, Candy —dice con compasión—. Te verás muy bien.

—Annie, ¿cómo están Anthony y tú? —pregunto. Sus grandes ojos azules se fijan en los míos. Oh, no.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. —Asiente en dirección a Mia—. Pero las cosas están… —No termina la frase.

Ésta no es mi tenaz Annie. Mierda. Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo. ¿Le digo lo que vi? ¿Qué es lo que vi? Anthony y la Sta. Predadora Sexual Bien Vestida hablando, abrazándose, y ese beso en la mejilla. ¿Seguramente no son más que viejos amigos? No, no se lo diré. No ahora. Le doy un asentimiento que dice "entiendo completamente y respetaré tu privacidad". Ella toma mi mano y le da un apretón agradecido, y ahí está, un rápido vistazo de pena y dolor en sus ojos que ella rápidamente reprime con un parpadeo. Siento una repentina oleada de protección por mi querida amiga. ¿A qué demonios está jugando Anthony Mujeriego Grandchester?

Una vez de regreso en casa, Annie decide que nos merecemos unos cócteles después de nuestro gran espectáculo de compras y rápidamente nos prepara unos daiquiris de frutilla. Nos acurrucamos en los sofás de la sala de estar frente al fuerte fuego de la chimenea.

—Anthony sólo ha estado un poco distante últimamente —murmura Annie, mirando las llamas. Annnie y yo por fin tenemos un momento para nosotras mientras Mia guarda sus compras.

—¿Oh?

—Y creo que estoy en problemas por meterte en problemas.

—¿Te enteraste de eso?

—Sí. Terry llamó a Anthony; Anthony me llamó.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta.

—Lo lamento. Terry es... protector. ¿No has visto a Anthony desde la noche de los cócteles?

—No.

—Oh.

—Realmente me gusta, Candy —susurra. Y por un horrible minuto creo que va a llorar. Ésta no es Annie. ¿Esto significa el regreso de los pijamas rosa? Se vuelve hacia mí.

—Me he enamorado de él. Al principio pensé que era sólo el sexo genial. Pero él es encantador y amable y cálido y divertido. Podía vernos envejeciendo juntos, sabes... hijos, nietos… todo.

—Tus felices para siempre —susurro. Asiente tristemente.

—Quizás deberías hablar con él. Intenta encontrar algo de tiempo a solas aquí. Averigua qué lo está preocupando.

Quién lo está preocupando, gruñe mi subconsciente. La abofeteo, sorprendida ante la rebeldía de mis propios pensamientos.

—¿Quizás podrían dar un paseo mañana por la mañana?

—Veremos.

—Annie, odio verte así.

Ella sonríe débilmente, y me inclino para abrazarla. Resuelvo no mencionarle a Gia, aunque sí podría mencionárselo al mujeriego. ¿Cómo puede meterse con el cariño de mi amiga de esta manera? Mia regresa, y pasamos a un territorio más seguro.

El fuego sisea y escupe chispas en el hogar cuando lo alimento con el último leño. Ya casi se nos acabó la leña. A pesar de que es verano, el fuego es muy bienvenido en este día de lluvia.

—Mia, ¿sabes dónde está la leña para el fuego? —pregunto mientras ella sorbe su daiquiri.

—Creo que está en el garaje.

—Voy a ir a buscar un poco. Me dará una oportunidad para explorar.

La lluvia ha aminorado cuando me aventuro afuera y me dirijo al garaje para tres coches contiguo a la casa. La puerta lateral está abierta y entro, encendiendo la luz para ahuyentar la oscuridad. Las tiras fluorescentes cobran vida ruidosamente.

Hay un coche en el garaje, y me doy cuenta de que es el Audi en el que vi a Anthony esta tarde. También hay dos motos de nieve. Pero lo que realmente me llama la atención son las dos motocicletas, ambas de 125cc. Recuerdos de Ethan valientemente haciendo el esfuerzo de enseñarme a montar una el verano pasado pasan por mi mente. Inconscientemente, froto el brazo donde me lastimé gravemente en una caída.

—¿Conduces? —pregunta Anthony detrás de mí. Me vuelvo rápidamente.

—Has vuelto.

—Eso parece —dice sonriendo, y me doy cuenta de que Terry podría decirme lo mismo; pero sin la enorme sonrisa que derrite el corazón—. ¿Y bien? —pregunta.

¡Mujeriego!

—Más o menos.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? Resoplo.

—Um, no... no creo que Terry estuviera muy feliz si lo hiciera.

—Terry no está aquí. —Anthony esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción, oh, es un rasgo familiar, y agita su brazo para indicar que estamos solos. Se pasea hacia la motocicleta más cercana y pasa una larga pierna cubierta en jean por encima del asiento, sentándose a horcajadas y tomando el manubrio.

—Terry tiene, um... problemas con mi seguridad. No debería.

—¿Siempre haces lo que él dice? —Anthony tiene un brillo perverso en sus ojos azules bebé, y veo un destello del chico malo... el chico malo del que Annie se ha enamorado. El chico malo de Detroit.

—No. —Arqueo una ceja en reprimenda—. Pero estoy intentando corregir eso. Él tiene suficiente con que preocuparse sin añadirme a la mezcla. ¿Regresó?

—No lo sé.

—¿No fuiste a pescar? Anthony sacude la cabeza.

—Tenía algunos asuntos que atender en la ciudad.

¡Negocios! Y una mierda… ¡negocios rubios bien arreglados! Inhalo con fuerza y lo miro boquiabierta.

—Si no quieres conducir, ¿qué estás haciendo en el garaje? —Anthony está intrigado.

—Estoy buscando leña para el fuego.

—Ahí estás. Oh, Anthony… regresaste —nos interrumpe Annie.

—Hola, nena. —Él sonríe ampliamente.

—¿Atrapaste algo?

Examino la reacción de Anthony.

—No. Tenía un par de cosas que atender en la ciudad. —Y por un breve momento, veo un destello de incertidumbre cruzar su rostro.

Oh mierda.

—Vine a ver qué estaba deteniendo a Candy. —Annie nos mira, confundida.

—Sólo estábamos charlando —dice Anthony, y la tensión crepita entre ellos. Todos nos detenemos cuando oímos un coche detenerse afuera. ¡Oh!

Terry está de vuelta. Gracias a Dios. El mecanismo que abre la puerta del garaje zumba fuertemente al ponerse en marcha, sorprendiéndonos a todos, y la puerta lentamente se levanta para revelar a Terry y a Ethan descargando la caja de una camioneta negra. Terry se detiene cuando nos ve parados en el garaje.

—¿Una banda de garaje? —pregunta sarcásticamente mientras se pasea dentro, dirigiéndose directamente hacia mí.

Sonrío. Estoy aliviada de verlo. Debajo de su chaqueta de pesca, viste los overoles que le vendí en Claytons.

—Hola —dice mirándome curiosamente, ignorando a Annie y a Anthony.

—Hola. Lindos overoles.

—Muchos bolsillos. Muy práctico para la pesca. —Su voz es suave y seductora, para mis oídos nada más, y cuando me mira, su expresión es ardiente.

Me sonrojo, y él esboza una sonrisa enorme, sin restricciones, toda para mí.

—Estás mojado —murmuro.

—Estaba lloviendo. ¿Qué están haciendo en el garaje? —Finalmente reconoce que no estamos solos.

—Candy vino a buscar un poco de leña. —Anthony sonríe. De alguna manera se las arregla para hacer que esa frase suene obscena—. Intenté tentarla para que diéramos un paseo. —Es el maestro del doble sentido.

El rostro de Terry cae, y mi corazón se detiene.

—Dijo que no. Que no te gustaría —dice Anthony amablemente y libre de insinuaciones.

La mirada azul de Terry vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Lo hizo? —murmura.

—Escuchen, estoy totalmente a favor de quedarme aquí a discutir qué es lo que Candy hizo después pero, ¿volvemos a entrar? —dice bruscamente Annie. Se inclina, arrebata dos leños, y se vuelve sobre los talones, pisando con fuerza hacia la puerta. Oh, mierda. Annie está enfadada, pero sé que no es conmigo. Anthony suspira y, sin decir una palabra, la sigue. Los miro irse, pero Terry me distrae.

—¿Sabes montar en moto? —pregunta, con su voz mezclada con incredulidad.

—No muy bien. Ethan me enseñó. Sus ojos se congelan de inmediato.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta —dice, su voz mucho más fría—. La tierra está muy dura ahora, y la lluvia la ha hecho traicionera y resbaladiza.

—¿Dónde quieres el equipo de pesca? —grita Ethan desde afuera.

—Déjalo, Ethan… Taylor se encargará.

—¿Qué hay de los peces? —continua Ethan, su voz vagamente burlona.

—¿Atrapaste un pez? —pregunto, sorprendida.

—Yo no. Britter lo hizo. —Y Terry hace pucheros… que le sientan bien.

Estallo en risas.

—La Sra. Bentley se encargará de ello —exclama. Ethan sonríe y se dirige hacia la casa.

—¿La estoy divirtiendo, Sra. Grandchester?

—Muchísimo. Estás mojado… déjame prepararte un baño.

—Mientras que te unas a mí. —Se inclina y me besa.

Lleno la gran bañera con forma de huevo en el baño adjunto y vierto un poco del costoso aceite de baño, el cual comienza a hacer espuma de inmediato. El aroma es celestial… jazmín, creo. En el dormitorio, comienzo a colgar El Vestido mientras se llena el baño.

—¿Lo pasaste bien? —pregunta Terry mientras entra en la habitación. Sólo viste una camiseta y pantalones de ejercicio, los pies descalzos. Cierra la puerta detrás de él.

—Sí —murmuro, absorbiéndolo. Lo he extrañado. Ridículo… sólo han sido, ¿qué, unas pocas horas?

Él inclina la cabeza y me mira.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estaba pensando cuánto te he echado de menos.

—Suena como si estuviera muy enamorada, Sra. Grandchester.

—Lo estoy, Sr. Grandchester.

Se pasea hacia mí hasta que está de pie delante de mí.

—¿Qué compraste? —susurra, y sé que es para cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Un vestido, algunos zapatos, un collar. Gaste un montón de tu dinero. — Lo miro, culpable. A él le hace gracia.

—Bien —murmura y lleva un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Y por milmillonésima vez, nuestro dinero. —Tironea de mi barbilla, liberando el labio de mis dientes y desliza su dedo índice por la parte delantera de mi camiseta, por mi esternón, entre mis pechos, por mi estómago y sobre mi vientre hasta el dobladillo.

—No necesitarás esto en el baño —susurra, y tomando el dobladillo de mi camiseta con ambas manos, lentamente la levanta—. Sube los brazos.

Obedezco, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, y él deja caer mi camiseta al suelo.

—Pensé que sólo íbamos a tomar un baño. —Mi pulso se acelera.

—Quiero ensuciarte primero. Yo también te he echado de menos. —Se inclina y me besa.

—¡Mierda, el agua! —Me esfuerzo por sentarme, toda post-orgásmica y aturdida.

Terry no me deja ir.

—¡Terry, el baño! —Lo miro desde mi posición postrada sobre su pecho.

Se ríe.

—Relájate… es un cuarto húmedo. —Se da la vuelta y me besa con rapidez—. Cerraré el grifo.

Se baja con gracia de la cama y se pasea hacia el baño. Mis ojos lo siguen ávidamente todo el camino. Hmm… mi esposo, desnudo y pronto mojado. Mi diosa interior se lame los labios en forma salaz y me da su sonrisa de bien follada. Me levanto de la cama de un salto.

Nos sentamos en lados opuestos de la bañera, la cual está muy llena; tan llena que cuando sea que nos movemos, el agua rebalsa por los costados y cae al suelo. Es muy decadente. Incluso más decadente es Terry lavando mis pies, masajeando las plantas, tirando suavemente de los dedos. Besa cada uno y suavemente muerde el dedo más pequeño.

—¡Aaah! —Lo siento… allí, en la ingle.

—¿Te gusta eso? —susurra él.

—Mmm… —murmuro incoherente.

Él comienza el masaje una vez más. Oh, esto se siente bien. Cierro los ojos.

—Vi a Gia en la ciudad —murmuro.

—¿En serio? Creo que tiene una casa aquí —dice despectivamente. No está interesado en lo más mínimo.

—Estaba con Anthony.

Terry detiene su masaje. Eso captó su atención. Cuando abro los ojos su cabeza está inclinada hacia un lado, como si no entendiera.

—¿A qué te refieres con Anthony? —pregunta, perplejo más que preocupado. Le explico lo que vi.

—Candy, sólo son amigos. Creo que Anthony está bastante entusiasmado con Annie. —Hace una pausa y luego añade en voz baja—. De hecho, sé que está bastante entusiasmado con ella. —Y me da su mirada que dice "no tengo idea por qué".

—Annie es bellísima. —Me erizo, en defensa de mi amiga. Él resopla.

—Aún me alegra que fueras tú quien cayó en mi oficina. —Besa mi dedo gordo, libera el pie izquierdo, y toma el derecho antes de comenzar el proceso de masaje de nuevo. Sus dedos son tan fuertes y flexibles, me relajo de nuevo. No quiero pelear por Annie. Cierro los ojos y dejo que sus dedos hagan su magia en mis pies.

Me miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo boquiabierta, sin reconocer a la zorra que me mira. Annie ha jugado a las Barbies conmigo esta noche, arreglando mi cabello y maquillaje. Mi cabello está suelto y liso, mis ojos delineados con kohl, mis labios rojo escarlata. Me veo… sexy. Soy toda piernas, especialmente con los Manolo de tacones altos y el vestido indecentemente corto. Necesito que Terry lo apruebe, aunque tengo el horrible presentimiento de que no le gustará que tanta de mi piel esté expuesta. En vista de nuestra entente cordiale, decido que debería preguntarle. Levanto mi BlackBerry.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: ¿Mi trasero luce grande en esto?

Fecha: Agosto 27, 2011 18:53 MST

Para: Terry Grandchester

Sr. Grandchester

Necesito tu consejo de vestuario. Suya

Sra. G x

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Genial.

Fecha: Agosto 27, 2011 18:55 MST

Para: Candy Grandchester

Sra. Grandchester

Realmente lo dudo.

Pero iré y le daré a su trasero un examen a fondo sólo para asegurarme. Suyo con anticipación

Sr. G x

Terry Grandchester, Gerente General de Grandchester Enterprises Holdings e Inspector de Traseros Inc.

* * *

Mientras leo su correo electrónico, la puerta del dormitorio se abre y Terry se congela en el umbral. Su boca se abre y sus ojos se abren.

Maldición… esto podría ir en cualquier dirección.

—¿Y bien? —susurro.

—Candy, estás… wow.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, supongo. —Está un poco ronco. Lentamente entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta. Viste jeans negros y una camisa blanca, pero con una chaqueta negra. Está fantástico. Él se acerca lentamente hacia mí, pero tan pronto como me alcanza, pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y me hace dar vuelta para enfrentar el espejo de cuerpo entero, mientras él está de pie detrás de mí. Mi mirada encuentra la suya en el espejo, luego baja, fascinado por mi espalda desnuda. Su dedo se desliza por mi espalda y llega hasta el borde de mi vestido en la parte baja de mi espalda, donde la pálida piel se reúne con la tela plateada.

—Esto es muy revelador —murmura.

Su mano roza más abajo, sobre mi trasero y por el muslo desnudo. Hace una pausa, ojos azules ardiendo intensamente en los verdes. Luego arrastra lentamente sus dedos hacia arriba hasta el borde de mi falda.

Mirar sus largos dedos moverse suavemente, juguetonamente sobre mi piel, sintiendo el hormigueo que dejan a su paso, mi boca forma una perfecta O.

—No hay mucha distancia desde aquí. — Él toca el borde, luego mueve los dedos más arriba—. Hasta aquí —susurra. Jadeo cuando sus dedos acarician mi sexo, moviéndose tentadoramente sobre mi ropa interior, sintiéndome, provocándome.

—¿Y tu punto es? —susurro.

—Mi punto es… no hay mucha distancia desde aquí. —Sus dedos se deslizan sobre mi ropa interior, luego uno está adentro, contra mi suave carne humedecida—. Hasta aquí. Y luego… hasta aquí. —Desliza un dedo dentro de mí.

Jadeo y hago un suave sonido de lloriqueo.

—Esto es mío —murmura en mi oído. Cerrando los ojos, mueve su dedo lentamente dentro y fuera de mí—. No quiero que nadie más vea esto.

Mi respiración se entrecorta, mi jadeo coincidiendo con el ritmo de su dedo. Verlo en el espejo, haciendo esto… está más allá de lo erótico.

—Así que se una buena chica y no te inclines, deberías estar bien.

—¿Lo apruebas? —susurro.

—No, pero no voy a impedir que lo uses. Estás deslumbrante, candy.

—Retira su dedo abruptamente, dejándome con ganas de más, y se mueve para enfrentarme. Apoya la punta del dedo invasor en mi labio inferior. Instintivamente, frunzo los labios y lo beso, y soy recompensada con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él se lleva el dedo a la boca y su expresión me informa que tengo buen sabor... muy bueno. Me sonrojo. ¿Siempre me sorprenderá cuando haga eso?

Él toma mi mano.

—Ven —me ordena en voz baja. Quiero responder que estaba a punto, pero a la luz de lo ocurrido en la sala de juegos de ayer, decido lo contrario.

Estamos a la espera del postre en un exclusivo restaurante de lujo de la ciudad. Ha sido una noche animada hasta ese momento, y Mia está determinada a que continúe y en que debemos ir a bailar. En este momento está sentada en silencio por una vez, pendiente de cada palabra de Ethan mientras él y Terry hablan. Mia está obviamente encaprichada con Ethan, y Ethan está… bueno, es difícil de decir. No sé si son sólo amigos o si hay algo más.

Terry parece a gusto. Ha estado hablando animadamente con Ethan. Obviamente se unieron gracias a la pesca con mosca. Están hablando de psicología, principalmente. Irónicamente, Terry suena más informado.

Resoplo suavemente mientras escucho a medias la conversación, reconociendo tristemente que su experiencia es resultado de su trato con tantos psiquiatras.

Tú eres la mejor terapia. Sus palabras, susurradas mientras hacíamos el amor una vez, hacen eco en mi cabeza. ¿Lo soy? Oh, Terry, eso espero.

Miro a Annie. Está hermosa, pero siempre es así. Ella y Anthony están menos animados. Él parece nervioso, sus bromas un poco demasiado fuertes, y su risa un poco apagada. ¿Han tenido una pelea? ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? ¿Es esa mujer? Mi corazón se hunde ante la idea de que él pudiera lastimar a mi mejor amiga. Miro hacia la entrada, casi esperando ver a Gia paseando calmadamente su trasero bien cuidado por todo el restaurante hacia nosotros. Mi mente está jugándome trucos, sospecho que es la cantidad de alcohol que he bebido. Mi cabeza está comenzando a doler.

De repente, Anthony nos sorprende a todos poniéndose de pie y empujando su silla hacia atrás de forma que raspa el suelo de baldosas. Todas las miradas se dirigen a él. Mira a Annie por un momento y luego se pone de rodillas a su lado.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Él toma su mano, y el silencio se instala como una manta sobre todo el restaurante mientras todos dejan de comer, dejan de hablar, dejan de caminar, y se quedan mirando.

—Mi hermosa Annie, te amo. Tu gracia, tu belleza y tu espíritu fogoso no tienen igual, y has capturado mi corazón. Pasa tu vida conmigo. Cásate conmigo.

¡Mierda!

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**DEVUELTA NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA =)=)=)=)=)**


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

La atención de todo el restaurante está centrada en Annie Y Anthony, esperando con el corazón en un puño. La anticipación es insoportable. El silencio se estira como una tensa banda elástica. La atmósfera es opresiva, aprensiva y aún esperanzadora.

Annie mira inexpresivamente a Anthony cuando él mira hacia arriba a ella, sus ojos abiertos del deseo… incluso miedo. ¡Mierda, Annie! Sácalo de su miseria. Por favor. Mierda… él podría habérselo preguntado en privado.

Una sola gota baja por la mejilla de ella a través de su expresión todavía inexpresiva. ¡Mierda! ¿Annie llorando? Luego ella sonríe, una lenta sonrisa lenta de "he encontrado el Nirvana".

—Sí —susurra ella, bajo, con aceptación dulce… no como Annie, en absoluto. Por un nanosegundo, hay una pausa cuando todo el restaurante exhala un suspiro colectivo de alivio, y luego el ruido es ensordecedor. Aplausos espontáneos, ovaciones, silbidos, chillidos y de repente tengo lágrimas bajando por mi cara, corriendo mi maquillaje de Barbie se encuentra a Joan Jett.

Olvidados de la conmoción a su alrededor, los dos están encerrados en su propio pequeño mundo. De su bolsillo, Anthony saca una pequeña caja, la abre y se la presenta a Annie. Un anillo. Y por lo que puedo ver, un anillo exquisito, pero necesito verlo más de cerca. ¿Es eso lo que estaba haciendo con Gia? ¿Eligiendo un anillo? ¡Mierda! Oh, estoy tan feliz de no habérselo dicho a Annie.

Annie mira del anillo a Anthony y luego tira sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Se besan, notablemente casto para ellos, y la multitud enloquece. Anthony se para y reconoce la aprobación con una reverencia llena de gracia, usando una sonrisa satisfecha, sentándose. No puedo quitar mis ojos de ellos. Sacando el anillo de la caja, Anthony lo desliza gentilmente en el dedo de Annie, y se besan una vez más.

Terry aprieta mi mano. No me había dado cuenta de que lo había estado apretando tan fuerte. Lo libero, un poco avergonzada, y él sacude su mano, articulando:

—Ow.

—Lo siento. ¿Sabías de esto? —susurro.

Terry sonríe y sé que él lo sabía. Llama al camarero.

—Dos botellas del Cristal, por favor. Del 2002, si lo tiene. Le sonrío.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Porque el 2002 es mucho mejor que el 2003 —me burlo. Él se ríe.

—Para el paladar perspicaz, Candy.

—Tienes un paladar muy perspicaz, señor Grandchester, y gustos singulares. Sonrío.

—Lo tengo, Sra. Grandchester. —Se inclina más cerca—. Lo sabes muy bien — susurra, y besa un punto determinado detrás de mi oreja, enviando pequeños escalofríos por mi columna. Me sonrojo e ingenuamente recuerdo su demostración más temprana de los defectos literales de mi vestido.

Mia es la primera en pararse para abrazar a Annie y a Anthony, y todos tomamos turnos para felicitar a la pareja feliz. Agarro a Annie en un abrazo feroz.

—¿Ves? Sólo estaba preocupado por su proposición —susurro.

—Oh, Candy —ella solloza con una risa tonta.

—Annie, estoy tan feliz por ti. Felicidades.

Terry está detrás de mí. Le da la mano a Anthony, luego, sorprendiéndonos tanto a Anthony como a mí, lo abraza. Apenas puedo coger lo que dice.

—Así se hace, Tony —murmura. Anthony no dice nada, por una vez está atontado en silencio, luego cautelosamente le devuelve el abrazo a su hermano.

¿Tony?

—Gracias, Terry —Anthony suelta.

Terry le da a Annie un breve y torpe abrazo. Sé que la actitud de Terry hacia Annie es tolerante, en el mejor de los casos, y ambivalente la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que esto es un progreso. Liberándola, dice tan bajo que sólo ella y yo podemos escuchar:

—Espero que seas tan feliz en tu matrimonio como yo lo soy en el mío.

—Gracias, Terry. Yo también lo espero —dice ella, gentilmente.

El camarero ha regresado con el champagne, el cual procede a abrir con una floritura subestimada.

Terry sostiene su copa de champagne en el aire.

—Por Annie y mi querido hermano, Anthony… felicidades.

Todos bebemos, yo bebo. Hmm, Cristal sabe tan bien, me recuerda a la primera vez que lo bebí en el club de Terry y luego, nuestro viaje agitado en el ascensor al primer piso.

Terry me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —susurra.

—La primera vez que bebí este champagne. Su ceño se hace más inquisitivo. —Estábamos en tu club —lo provoco. Él sonríe.

—Oh, sí. Lo recuerdo. Él sonríe.

—Anthony, ¿has puesto una fecha? —salta Mia.

Anthony le da a su hermana una mirada exasperada.

—Acabo de pedírselo a Annie, así que nos pondremos en ello ¿está bien?

—Oh, haced una boda Navideña. Eso sería tan romántico y no tendréis problema en recordar vuestro aniversario. —Mia aplaude.

—Tendré eso en cuenta. —Anthony le sonríe.

—Después de brindar, ¿podemos, por favor, ir al club? —Mia se gira y le da a Terry su más grande mirada de ojos marrones.

—Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Anthony y a Annie qué les gustaría hacer. Como uno, nos giramos hacia ellos con expectación. Anthony se encoge y Annie se pone morada. Su intención carnal hacia su prometido es tan clara que yo casi vuelco cuatrocientos dólares de champagne sobre la mesa.

Zax es el club nocturno más exclusivo en Aspen… o eso dice Mia. Terry se pasea por el frente de la corta línea con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y le es inmediatamente concedida la entrada. Me pregunto brevemente si es el dueño del lugar. Echo un vistazo a mi reloj… once y media de la noche, me estoy sintiendo confusa. Las dos copas de champagne y muchos vasos de Pouilly Fumé durante nuestra cena están empezando a tener efecto y estoy agradecida de que su brazo esté a mi alrededor.

—Señor Grandchester, bienvenido otra vez —dice una rubia muy atractiva en satén negro, minishorts combinando con su chaqueta sin mangas y una pequeña corbata en moño roja. Ella sonríe ampliamente, revelando unos dientes perfectamente americanos entre labios escarlatas que combinan con su corbata.

—Max tomará su abrigo.

Un hombre joven vestido completamente de negro, por suerte no satinado, sonríe cuando se ofrece para tomar mi abrigo. Sus ojos oscuros son cálidos y atractivos. Soy la única usando un abrigo, Terry insistió en que tomara la gabardina de Mia para cubrir mi espalda, así que Max sólo tiene que lidiar conmigo.

—Bonito abrigo —dice, mirándome intensamente.

A mi lado, Terry se eriza y fija una mirada de vete ahora a Max. Él enrojece y rápidamente le da a Terry el boleto para retirar mi abrigo.

—Déjenme mostrarles su mesa. —La señorita pantalones-sexys-de-satén agita sus pestañas a mi marido, da un coletazo con su largo cabello rubio y camina dándose aires a través del camino de entrada. Aprieto mi agarre alrededor de Terry, y él mira hacia abajo de manera inquisidora por un momento, luego sonríe con satisfacción cuando seguimos a la señorita- pantalones-sexys-de-satén a la barra.

La iluminación está apagada, las paredes negras y el mobiliario fundamentalmente rojo. Hay mesas con bancos a los lados de las paredes y una larga barra en forma de U en el medio. Está concurrido, teniendo en cuenta que no es temporada, pero no demasiado lleno con los ricachones de Aspen que han salido para tener un buen tiempo un sábado por la noche. El código de vestimenta es relajado y por primera vez me siento un poco con mucha... um, o poca ropa. No estoy segura de cuál. El suelo y las paredes vibran con la música latiendo en la pista de baile bajo el bar y las luces giran y se encienden y se apagan. En mi estado embriagador, pienso ociosamente que es la pesadilla de un epiléptico.

La señorita-pantalones-sexys-de-satén nos conduce a una mesa en la esquina que ha sido acordonada. Está cerca a la barra con acceso a la pista de baile. Claramente los mejores asientos del lugar.

—En breve vendrá alguien a tomar sus pedidos. —Nos da su sonrisa llena de megavatios y, con una última agitación de pestañas hacia mi marido, camina dándose aires por donde vino. Mia ya está saltando de un pie al otro, ansiosa de ir a la pista de baile y Ethan se compadece de ella.

—¿Champagne? —pregunta Terry mientras se dirigen hacia la pista de baile. Ethan le levanta los pulgares y Mia asiente entusiasmada.

Annie y Anthony se sientan en los suaves asientos de terciopelo, dándose la mano. Parecen tan felices, sus rasgos suaves y radiantes en el brillo parpadeante de las velas en recipientes de cristal en la mesa baja. Terry me hace una seña para que me siente y yo me escabullo al lado de Annie. Él se sienta a mi lado y con inquietud examinando el lugar.

—Muéstrame el anillo. —Levanto la voz sobre la música. Estaré afónica para cuando nos vayamos. Annie me sonríe y levanta su mano. El anillo es exquisito, un interlineado sencillo en una delgada y elaborada garra con pequeños diamantes en todos lados. Tiene una apariencia retro victoriana.

—Es hermoso.

Annie asiente con placer y se estira, apretando el muslo de Anthony. Él se acerca y la besa.

—Conseguíos un cuarto —les digo. Anthony sonríe.

Una mujer joven con corto cabello negro y una sonrisa traviesa, usando los minishorts reglamentarios de satén, viene a tomar nuestro pedido.

—¿Qué queréis para beber? —pregunta Terry.

—No vas a pagar la cuenta de esto también —se queja Anthony.

—No empieces con esa mierda —dice Terry suavemente.

A pesar de las objeciones de Annie, Anthony y Ethan, Terry paga la bebida que acabamos de consumir. Él simplemente los rechazó y no escuchó de nadie más pagando. Lo miré con amor. Mi Cincuenta Sombras… siempre al control.

Anthony abre su boca para decir algo pero, sabiamente quizás, la vuelve a cerrar.

—Tomaré una cerveza —dice.

—¿Annie? —pregunta Terry.

—Más champagne, por favor. El Cristal es delicioso, pero estoy segura de que Ethan preferirá una cerveza. —Le sonríe dulcemente, sí, dulcemente, a Terry. Está incandescente de felicidad. Lo siento irradiando de ella y es un placer deleitarse en su alegría.

—¿Candy?

—Champagne, por favor.

—Una botella de Cristal, tres Peronis y una botella de agua mineral fría, seis copas —dice en su usual forma cocheritaria, sensata.

Es un poco excitante.

—Gracias, señor. Vienen inmediatamente. —La señorita-minishorts- número-dos le da una sonrisa amable, pero él se ahorra el revoloteo de sus pestañas, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco.

Sacudo mi cabeza con resignación. Es mío, novia.

—¿Qué? —me pregunta.

—No te agitó sus pestañas. —Sonrío con satisfacción.

—Oh. ¿Debía hacerlo? —pregunta, fallando en esconder su alegría.

—Las mujeres normalmente lo hacen. —Mi tono es irónico. Él sonríe.

—Sra. Grandchester ¿está celosa?

—Ni lo más levemente. —Le hago un mohín. Y me doy cuenta en ese momento que estoy empezando a tolerar que las mujeres se coman con los ojos a mi marido. Casi. Terry une mis manos y besa mis nudillos.

—No tiene nada de que estar celosa, Sra. Grandchester —murmura cerca de mi oído, su aliento haciéndome cosquillas.

—Lo sé.

—Bien.

La camarera regresa y momentos después estoy bebiendo otra copa de champagne.

—Toma. —Terry me da una copa de agua—. Bebe esto. Le frunzo el ceño y veo, más que escuchar, su suspiro.

—Tres copas de vino blanco en la cena y dos de champagne, después de un daiquiri de fresa y dos copas de Frascati en el almuerzo. Bebe. Ahora, Candy.

¿Cómo sabe de los cócteles en la tarde? Le frunzo el ceño. Pero en realidad tiene razón. Tomando la copa de agua, la bebo de la manera menos elegante para registrar mi protesta ante que me digan lo que tengo que hacer… de nuevo. Me limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Buena chica —dice, sonriendo—. Ya me has vomitado una vez. No quiero experimentar ese apuro de nuevo.

—No sé de qué te estás quejando. Conseguiste dormir conmigo. Él sonríe y sus ojos se suavizan.

—Sí, lo hice.

Ethan y Mia están de regreso.

—Ethan tuvo suficiente por ahora. Vamos, chicas. Vayamos a golpear el suelo. Poned una pose, lanzad algunas formas y bajad las calorías del mousse de chocolate.

Annie se levanta inmediatamente.

—¿Vienes? —le pregunta a Anthony.

—Déjame mirarte —dice él. Y tengo que mirar a otro lado rápido, sonrojándome ante la mirada que le da. Ella sonríe cuando me paro.

—Voy a quemar algunas calorías —digo, y agachándome susurro en el oído de Terry—: Tú puedes mirarme.

—No te inclines —gruñe.

—Está bien. —Me paro bruscamente. ¡Whoa! Mi cabeza gira y me agarro del hombro de Terry cuando el lugar se mueve y se inclina un poco.

—Tal vez deberías tomar más agua —murmura Terry, con una clara advertencia en su voz.

—Estoy bien. Estos asientos son muy bajos y mis zapatos muy altos.

Annie toma mi mano y respirando hondo la sigo a ella y a Mia, perfectamente serena, a la pista de baile.

La música está vibrando, un ritmo tecno con una base aplastante de bajo. La pista de baile no está llena, lo que significa que tenemos un poco de espacio. La mezcla es ecléctica, tanto jóvenes como viejos bailando toda la noche. Nunca he sido una buena bailarina. De hecho, sólo bailo desde que estoy con Terry. Annie me abraza.

—Estoy tan feliz —grita por encima de la música y empieza a bailar. Mia está haciendo lo que hace Mia, sonriéndonos a nosotras dos, lanzándose alrededor. Jesús, está ocupando mucho espacio en la pista de baile. Echo otro vistazo a la mesa. Nuestros hombres nos están mirando. Empiezo a moverme. Es un ritmo pulsante. Cierro mis ojos y me rindo a él.

Abro los ojos para encontrar la pista de baile llenándose. Annie, Mia y yo somos obligadas a acercarnos. Y para mi sorpresa descubro que en realidad estoy disfrutando. Comienzo a moverme un poco más… audazmente. Annie me levanta los dos pulgares y yo le sonrío.

Cierro mis ojos. ¿Por qué pase los primeros veinte años de mi vida sin hacer esto? Elegí leer antes que bailar. Jane Austen no tenía música genial para moverse y Thomas Hardy… Jesús, él se habría sentido culpable de un pecado por no bailar con su primer esposa. Me río ante el pensamiento.

Es Terry. Él me ha dado la confianza en mi cuerpo y en cómo puedo moverlo.

Repentinamente hay dos manos en mis caderas. Sonrío. Terry se me ha unido. Doy risitas, y sus manos se mueven a mi trasero y aprieta, entonces regresa a mis caderas.

Abro mis ojos. Y Mia me está mirando con la boca abierta con horror. Mierda… ¿soy tan mala? Cojo las manos de Terry. Son velludas. ¡Joder! No son las suyas. Me giro, y elevándose por encima de mí hay un gigante con más dientes de lo que es natural y una sonrisa lasciva para exhibirlos.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —grito con rabia sobre la música palpitante y apopléjica.

—Vamos, caramelito, es sólo algo de diversión. —Sonríe, levantando sus manos simiescas, sus ojos azules brillando bajo las pulsantes luces ultravioletas.

Antes de que sepa qué estoy haciendo, lo abofeteo fuerte en el rostro.

¡Ow! Mierda… mi mano. Pica.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —grito. Me mira, sosteniendo su mejilla roja.

Empujo mi mano sana frente a su rostro, extendiendo los dedos para mostrarle mis anillos.

—Estoy casada, ¡idiota!

Se encoge de hombros más bien con arrogancia y me da una sonrisa a medias, de disculpa.

Miro alrededor frenéticamente. Mia está a mi derecha, mirando al gigante rubio. Annie está perdida en el momento en sus asuntos. Terry no está en la mesa.

Oh, espero que haya ido al baño. Retrocedo hacia un frente que conozco bien. Oh mierda. Terry pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me pone a su lado.

—Mantén tus jodidas manos fuera de mi esposa —dice. No está gritando, pero de alguna forma puede ser oído por encima de la música.

¡Santa mierda!

—Ella puede cuidar de sí misma —grita el Gigante Rubio. Su mano se mueve de donde lo he abofeteado en la mejilla, y Terry lo golpea. Es como si lo viera en cámara lenta. Un puñetazo perfectamente sincronizado al mentón que se mueve a tal velocidad pero con tan poca energía desperdiciada, que el Gigante Rubio no lo ve venir. Se desploma en el suelo como la escoria que es.

Joder.

—Terry, ¡no! —jadeo de pánico, parándome en frente de él para detenerle. Mierda, lo va a matar—. Ya le he pegado —grito por encima de la música. Terry no me mira. Está mirando a mi asaltante con una malevolencia que no he visto antes llameando en sus ojos. Bien, quizás una vez antes, después de que Neil Hyde me hiciera un pase.

La otra docena de personas bailando se mueven hacia afuera como una onda en un lago, limpiando el espacio a nuestro alrededor, manteniendo una distancia segura. El Gigante Rubio se apresura a ponerse de pies mientras Anthony se nos une.

¡Oh no! Annie está conmigo, abriendo la boca hacia todos nosotros. Anthony jadea agarrando el brazo de Terry mientras Ethan aparece también.

—Tómalo con calma, ¿vale? No fue con mala intención.

El gigante rubio levanta sus manos en señal de rendición, batiéndose en una retirada precipitada. Los ojos de Terry lo siguen fuera de la pista de baile. No me mira.

La canción cambia de la letra explícita de Sexy Bitch a un número de baile tecno pulsante donde una mujer canta con voz apasionada. Anthony me mira, después a Terry, y soltando a Terry lleva a Annie a bailar. Pongo mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry hasta que finalmente hace contacto visual, sus ojos todavía ardiendo primitivos y salvajes. Un vistazo al adolescente peleador. Santa Mierda.

Examina mi rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta finalmente.

—Sí. —Froto mi palma, tratando de dispersar las punzadas, y llevo mis manos a su pecho. Mi mano está palpitando. Nunca he abofeteado a nadie antes. ¿Qué me ha poseído? Tocarme no era el peor crimen contra la humanidad. ¿O lo era?

Aunque en lo profundo de mi interior, sé por qué lo golpeé. Es porque instintivamente sabía cómo reaccionaría Terry viendo algún a extraño agarrándome. Sabía que perdería su precioso cochecontrol. Y el pensamiento de que algún estúpido don nadie pudiera sacar de sus casillas a mi esposo, mi amor, bien, me ponía como loca. Realmente loca.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —pregunta Terry por encima del pulsante palpitar.

Oh, vuelve a mí, por favor.

—No. Baila conmigo.

Me mira impasiblemente, sin decir nada.

Touch me… canta la mujer

—Baila conmigo. —Aún está enfadado—. Baila. Terry, por favor.

Tomo sus manos. Terry fulmina con la mirada al chico, pero empiezo a moverme contra él, envolviéndome a mí misma a su alrededor.

La multitud de bailarines nos ha rodeado una vez más, aunque hay una zona de exclusión de dos pies alrededor de nosotros.

—¿Lo golpeaste? —pregunta Terry, parado aún inmóvil. Tomo sus manos en puños.

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Creía que eras tú, pero sus manos eran velludas. Por favor, baila conmigo.

Mientras Terry me mira, el fuego de sus ojos lentamente cambia, convirtiéndose en algo más, algo más caliente. Repentinamente, agarra mis muñecas y tira limpiamente de mí contra él, fijando sus manos en mi espalda.

—¿Quieres bailar? Bailemos —gruñe cerca de mi oído, y mientras mueve sus caderas contra mí, no puedo hacer nada excepto seguirlo, sus manos sosteniendo las mías contra mi parte trasera.

Oh… Terry puede moverse, realmente moverse. Me mantiene cerca, sin dejarme ir, pero sus manos gradualmente se relajan sobre las mías, liberándome. Mis manos se deslizan hacia arriba por sus brazos, sintiendo sus músculos abultados a través de su chaqueta, arriba hasta sus hombros.

Me presiona contra él, y sigue sus movimientos mientras lentamente, sensualmente baila conmigo al ritmo del pulsante palpitar de la música del club.

En el momento en el que agarra mi mano y me hace girar primero a un lado y luego al otro, sé que ha vuelto conmigo. Sonrío. Él sonríe.

Bailamos juntos y es liberalmente divertido. Su rabia olvidada, o suprimida, me da vueltas alrededor con habilidad consumada en nuestro pequeño espacio en la pista de baile, nunca dejándome ir. Me hace elegante, ésa es su habilidad. Me hace sexy, porque él lo es. Me hace sentir amada, porque a pesar de sus cincuenta sombras, tiene abundante amor para dar. Mirándolo ahora, disfrutando de sí mismo… uno podría ser perdonado por pensar que no tiene una sola preocupación en el mundo. Pese a que sé que su amor está nublado por asuntos de sobreprotección y control, eso no me hace amarlo ni un poco menos.

Estoy sin aliento cuando la canción cambia en otra.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? —jadeo.

—Claro. —Me conduce fuera de la pista de baile.

—Me has puesto más caliente y sudorosa —susurro mientras regresamos a la mesa.

Me tira en sus brazos.

—Me gustas caliente y sudorosa. Aunque prefiero ponerte caliente y sudorosa en privado —ronronea, y una sonrisa lasciva tira en sus labios.

Mientras me siento, es como si el incidente en la pista de baile nunca hubiera pasado. Estoy vagamente sorprendida de que no hubiésemos sido expulsados. Miro alrededor del bar. Nadie está mirándonos, y no puedo ver al gigante rubio. Quizás se fue, o quizás ha sido expulsado. Annie y Anthony están siendo indecentes en la pista de baile, Ethan y Mia no tanto. Tomo otro sorbo de champagne.

—Toma. —Terry pone otro vaso de agua ante mí y me mira intensamente. Su expresión es expectante. Bebe. Bebe esto ahora.

Hago lo que me dice. Además, estoy sedienta.

Levanta una botella de Peroni de la cubeta de hielo sobre la mesa y toma un largo trago.

—¿Qué pasa si hubiera habido prensa aquí? —pregunto.

Terry sabe inmediatamente que me refiero al gigante rubio noqueado sobre su trasero.

—Tengo caros abogados —dice fríamente, todo arrogancia personificada. Le frunzo el ceño.

—Pero no estás por encima de la ley, Terry. Tenía la situación bajo control.

Sus ojos helados.

—Nadie toca lo que es mío —dice con fría firmeza, como si no hubiera visto lo obvio.

Oh… Tomo otro sorbo de mi champagne.

De repente me siento abrumada. La música es ruidosa, pulsante, mi cabeza y mis pies están adoloridos, y me siento mareada. Agarra mi mano.

—Ven, vamos. Quiero llevarte a casa —dice—. Annie y Anthony se nos unirán.

—¿Os vais? – pregunta Annie y su voz está esperanzada.

—Sí —dice Terry.

—Bien, iremos con vosotros.

Mientras esperamos en el almacén de abrigos a que Terry traiga mi gabardina, Annie me interroga.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el chico en la pista de baile?

—Se estaba propasando conmigo.

—Abrí los ojos y lo golpeaste. Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, sabía que Terry se pondría termonuclear, y eso arruinaría potencialmente tu noche. —No había procesado realmente cómo me sentía acerca del comportamiento de Terry. Estaba preocupada de que pudiera ser peor.

—Nuestra noche —aclaró—. Es bastante impulsivo, ¿No? —agrega secamente mirando a Terry mientras recoge mi abrigo.

Resoplo y sonrío.

—¿Puedes decir eso?

—Pienso que lo manejas bien.

—¿Manejo? —Frunzo el ceño. ¿Manejo a Terry?

—Toma. —Terry sostiene mi abrigo abierto para mí para que pueda ponérmelo.

—Despierta, Candy. —Terry me sacude suavemente.

Hemos regresado a casa. Reluctantemente abro mis ojos y me tambaleo fuera de la mini caravana. Annie y Anthony han desaparecido, y Taylor está parado pacientemente al lado del vehículo.

—¿Necesito cargarte? —pregunta Terry. Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Recogeré a la señorita Grandchester y al señor Britter —dice Taylor.

Terry asiente, entonces me conduce a la puerta del frente. Mis pies están adoloridos, y tropiezo tras él.

En la puerta del frente se agacha, agarra mi tobillo, y gentilmente quita primero un zapato, luego el otro. Oh, el alivio. Se endereza y me mira hacia abajo, sosteniendo mis Manolos.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta, divertido. Asiento. —Tengo deliciosas visiones de éstos alrededor de mis oídos —murmura, mirando hacia abajo con nostalgia a mis zapatos. Sacude su cabeza y, tomando mi mano una vez más, me conduce a través de la casa a oscuras, y sube las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación—. Estás destrozada, ¿no? — dice suavemente, mirándome.

Asiento. Empieza a desatar la correa de mi gabardina.

—Yo lo haré —murmuro, haciendo un intento a medias de alejarlo.

—Déjame.

Suspiro. No tenía ni idea de que estaba tan cansada.

—Es la altitud. No estás acostumbrada. Y la bebida, por supuesto. — Sonríe, despojándome de mi abrigo, y tirándolo sobre una de las sillas de la habitación. Tomando mi mano, me conduce al baño. ¿Por qué venimos aquí?—. Siéntate —dice.

Me siento en una de las sillas y cierro mis ojos. Lo oigo mientras él rebusca entre las botellas del tocador. Estoy demasiado cansada para abrir mis ojos y ver qué está haciendo. Un momento más tarde, echa mi cabeza hacia atrás, y abro mis ojos, sorprendida.

—Ojos cerrados —dice Terry. Mierda sagrada, ¡está sosteniendo una bola de algodón! Suavemente, la pasa sobre mi ojo derecho, limpiándolo. Me siento inmóvil mientras metódicamente me quita el maquillaje—. Ah. Ahí está la mujer con la que me casé —dice después de unas pasadas.

—¿No te gusta mi maquillaje?

—Me gusta bastante, pero prefiero lo que hay debajo. —Besa mi frente—. Aquí. Toma esto. —Pone algunos Advil en mi palma y me alcanza un vaso de agua.

Miro y hago pucheros.

—Tómalos —ordena.

Pongo lo ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me dice.

—Bien. ¿Necesitas un momento en privado? —pregunta sardónicamente. Resoplo.

—Tan tímido, Sr. Grandchester. Sí, necesito hacer pis. Se ríe.

—¿Esperas que me vaya? Doy risitas.

—¿Te quieres quedar?

Inclina su cabeza a un lado, su expresión divertida.

—Eres un pervertido hijo de perra. Fuera. No quiero que me veas hacer pis. Eso es ir demasiado lejos.

Me paro y sacudo una mano hacia él para que salga del baño.

Cuando emerjo del baño, se ha cambiado a sus pantalones de pijama. Hmm… Terry en pijama. Hipnotizada, miro su abdomen, sus músculos, su vello abdominal. Me distrae. Camina hacia mí.

—¿Disfrutando la vista? —pregunta irónicamente.

—Siempre.

—Creo que está un poco bebida, Sra. Grandchester.

—Creo que, por una vez, tengo que estar de acuerdo con usted, Sr. Grandchester.

—Déjame ayudarle a salir de lo poco que es este vestido. Realmente debería venir con una advertencia de seguridad. —Me gira y deshace el único botón en el cuello.

—Estabas muy enfadado —murmuro.

—Sí. Lo estaba.

—¿Conmigo?

—No. No contigo. —Besa mi hombro—. Por primera vez. Sonrío. No enfadado conmigo. Es un progreso.

—Es un bonito cambio.

—Sí. Lo es. —Besa mi otro hombro, y después tira mi vestido por encima de mi espalda y al suelo. Quita mis bragas al mismo tiempo, dejándome desnuda. Extendiéndose, toma mi mano.

—Camina —ordena, y camino fuera de mi vestido, apoyándome en su mano como equilibrio.

Se para y lanza mi vestido y mis bragas sobre la silla con la gabardina de Mia.

—Brazos arriba —dice suavemente. Desliza su camiseta sobre mí y tira de ella hacia abajo, cubriéndome. Estoy lista para la cama.

Me tira en sus brazos y me besa, mi aliento a menta mezclado con el suyo.

—Por mucho que me gustaría enterrarme en usted, Sra. Grandchester; ha bebido mucho, está a casi ocho mil pies, y no durmió bien la noche pasada. Ven. Entra en la cama.

Retira el edredón y escalo en ella. Me cubre y besa mi frente una vez más.

—Cierra tus ojos. Cuando regrese a la cama, espero que estés dormida. — Es una amenaza, una orden… es Terry.

—No te vayas —ruego.

—Tengo algunas llamadas que hacer, Candy.

—Es sábado. Es tarde. Por favor.

Pasa sus manos a través de su cabello.

—Candy, si entro en la cama contigo ahora, no vas a descansar. Duerme. — Es inflexible. Cierro mis ojos y sus labios rozan mi frente una vez más—. Buenas noches, nena —susurra.

Imágenes del día destellan a través de mi mente… Terry tirándome sobre su hombro en el avión. Su ansiedad acerca de si me gusta o no la casa. Haciendo el amor esta tarde. El baño. Su reacción a mi vestido. Derribando de un golpe al gigante rubio; mi palma hormiguea ante el recuerdo. Y entonces Terry poniéndome en la cama.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Sonrío ampliamente, la palabra progreso corriendo a través de mi cerebro mientras voy a la deriva.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

=)


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Estoy muy caliente. Calor de Terry. Su cabeza está en mi hombro y respira suavemente en mi cuello mientras duerme, sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me quedo en el borde de la conciencia, consciente de que si me despierto totalmente también voy a despertarlo, y él no duerme lo suficiente.

Perezosamente mi mente vaga por los acontecimientos de ayer por la tarde. Bebí demasiado; cielos, sí que bebí demasiado. Estoy sorprendida que Terry me lo permitiera. Sonrío al recordarlo ponerme en la cama. Eso fue dulce, real e inesperadamente dulce. Realizo un rápido inventario mental de cómo me siento.

¿Estómago? Bien. ¿Cabeza? Sorprendentemente bien, pero confusa. Mi mano sigue estando roja de la noche anterior. Caray. Sin hacer nada pienso en las palmas de las manos de Terry cuando me azotó. Me retuerzo y él se despierta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sus azules ojos somnolientos buscan los míos.

—Nada. Buenos días. —Deslizo los dedos de mi mano sana a través de su cabello.

—Sra. Grandchester, te ves preciosa esta mañana —dice, besándome en la mejilla, y yo me ilumino por dentro.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí la noche anterior.

—Me gusta cuidar de ti. Es lo que quiero hacer —dice en voz baja, pero sus ojos lo delatan cuando el triunfo flamea en su zafiro intenso. Es como si hubiera ganado la Serie Mundial o el Super Bowl.

Oh, mi Cincuenta.

—Me haces sentir muy querida.

—Eso es porque lo eres —murmura y mi corazón se aprieta.

Agarra mi mano y me estremezco. Me libera de inmediato, alarmado.

—¿Por el golpe? —pregunta.

Sus ojos se tornan helados cuando escudriña los míos y su voz se llena de ira repentina.

—Le di una bofetada. No lo golpeé.

—¡Ese hijo de puta!

Pensé que habíamos lidiado con esto anoche.

—No puedo soportar que te tocara.

—Él no me hizo daño, sólo fue inapropiado. Terry, estoy bien. Mi mano está un poco roja, eso es todo. Seguro sabes lo que es eso. —Sonrío y su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa divertida.

—Porqué, Sra. Grandchester, estoy muy familiarizado con eso. —Sus labios se tuercen con diversión—. Puedo reencontrarme con ese sentimiento en este momento, si así lo deseas.

—Oh, guarda tu palma inquieta, Sr. Grandchester. —Acaricio su rostro con mi mano herida, mis dedos acariciando su patilla. Suavemente tiro de los pequeños pelos. Esto lo distrae, toma mi mano y planta un tierno beso en la palma de mi mano. Milagrosamente, el dolor desaparece.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te dolía ayer por la noche?

—Um... Realmente no lo sentí ayer por la noche. Está bien ahora. Sus ojos se ablandan y tuerce su boca.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor de lo que me merezco.

—Ese es absolutamente un buen brazo el que tiene allí, Sra. Grandchester.

—Harías bien en recordar eso, Sr. Grandchester.

—¿En serio? —Rueda tan repentinamente de modo que está totalmente encima de mí, presionándome contra el colchón, sosteniendo mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza. Baja su mirada hacia mí—. Me gustaría luchar cualquier día contigo, Sra. Grandchester. De hecho, someterte en mi cama es mi fantasía. —Besa mi garganta.

¿Qué?

—Creí que me sometías todo el tiempo. —Jadeo mientras mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Umm... pero me gustaría un poco de resistencia —murmura, con la nariz bordeando mi mandíbula.

¿Resistencia? No me muevo. Él se detiene, liberando mis manos y apoyándose en sus codos.

—¿Quieres que luche contigo? ¿Aquí? —susurro, tratando de contener mi sorpresa. Bueno... mi conmoción.

Él asiente, sus ojos entornados pero cuidadosos a medida que mide mi reacción.

—¿Ahora?

Se encoge de hombros y veo la idea pasar rápidamente a través de su mente. Él me da su sonrisa tímida y asiente con la cabeza otra vez, lentamente.

Oh Dios... Está tenso, yaciendo encima de mí, y su erección cada vez más grande está excavando tentadoramente en mi carne suave y dispuesta, distrayéndome. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Peleas? ¿Fantasía? ¿Va a hacerme daño? Mi diosa interior sacude la cabeza… nunca. Ella ya tiene su traje de karate puesto y hace ejercicios de calentamiento. Claude estaría contento.

—¿Es esto lo que querías decir acerca de venir a la cama enfadado? Él asiente una vez más, sus ojos todavía son cuidadosos.

Umm... mi Cincuenta quiere rugir.

—No te muerdas el labio —me advierte.

Dócilmente libero mi labio.

—Creo que me tienes en una situación de desventaja, Sr. Grandchester. —Agito mis pestañas y me retuerzo provocativamente debajo de él.

Esto puede ser divertido.

—¿Desventaja?

—Sin duda, ya me tienes donde me quieres.

Él sonríe y presiona su ingle contra la mía una vez más.

—Buen punto, bien hecho, Sra. Grandchester —susurra y besa mis labios con rapidez. De repente se mueve y me lleva con él, dándose la vuelta de modo que estoy montándolo a horcajadas. Agarro sus manos, sujetándolas a un lado de su cabeza, e ignoro el dolor de protesta de mi mano. Mi cabello cae en un velo castaño que nos rodea y muevo la cabeza para que los mechones le hagan cosquillas en el rostro. Aparta de golpe su rostro, pero no trata de detenerme.

—¿Así que quieres jugar rudo? —pregunto, rozando mi entrepierna sobre la suya.

Su boca se abre e inhala fuertemente.

—Sí. —Sisea, y lo suelto.

—Espera. —Me estiro para alcanzar el vaso de agua junto a la cama. Terry debe haberlo dejado aquí. Está frío y con gas, demasiado frío para haber estado aquí por mucho tiempo, y me pregunto cuándo se fue a la cama.

Mientras tomo un largo trago, Terry desliza sus dedos en pequeños círculos por mis muslos, dejando la piel hormigueando a su paso antes de acunar y apretar mi trasero desnudo. Hmm.

Tomando una hoja de su impresionante repertorio, me inclino hacia adelante y le doy un beso, derramando agua fría en su boca.

Él bebe.

—Muy deliciosa, Sra. Grandchester —murmura, luciendo una sonrisa infantil y juguetona.

Después de colocar el vaso sobre la mesilla de noche, me quito sus manos de mi trasero y las sujeto encima de su cabeza una vez más.

—¿Así que se supone que no debo estar dispuesta? —sonrío.

—Sí.

—No soy muy buena actriz. Él sonríe.

—Prueba.

Me agacho y lo beso castamente.

—Bueno, voy a jugar —le susurro, trazando mis dientes a lo largo de su mandíbula, sintiendo su barba espinosa por debajo de mis dientes y mi lengua.

Terry hace un bajo sonido sexy en su garganta y se mueve, arrojándome a la cama junto a él. Grito de sorpresa, y entonces se coloca encima de mí, me pongo a luchar a medida que intenta agarrar mis manos. Rudamente, pongo mis manos sobre su pecho, empujando con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de moverlo, mientras se esfuerza por apartar mis piernas con su rodilla.

Yo sigo empujando en su pecho —Por Dios, es pesado— pero él no se inmuta, no se congela como una vez lo hizo. ¡Está disfrutando de esto! Intenta agarrar mis muñecas y finalmente captura una, a pesar de mis valientes intentos de retorcerlas para liberarme. Es mi mano dolorida, por lo que me rindo a él, pero tomo su cabello con la otra mano y tiro con fuerza.

—¡Ay! —Él tira de su cabeza para librarse y baja su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos desorbitados y carnales.

—Salvaje —susurra, su voz mezclada con deleite lascivo.

En respuesta a esta única palabra susurrada, mi libido explota y dejo de actuar. Una vez más me esfuerzo en vano de sacar mi mano de su control.

Al mismo tiempo, trato de juntar mis tobillos e intento tirarlo de arriba de mí. Es demasiado pesado. ¡Agh! Es frustrante y caliente.

Con un gemido, Terry captura mi otra mano. Sostiene las dos muñecas en su mano izquierda, y su derecha se desplaza sin prisa —casi con insolencia— por mi cuerpo, acariciando y sintiendo a medida que avanza, pellizcando mi pezón por el camino.

Grito en respuesta, el placer adicionándose rápido, fuerte, y caliente desde mi pezón a mi ingle. Hago otro intento infructuoso de sacudírmelo fuera, pero es demasiado para mí.

Cuando trata de besarme aparto la cabeza de golpe a un lado para que no pueda. Inmediatamente sus manos insolentes se mueven desde el dobladillo de mi camiseta hasta mi barbilla, sosteniéndome en el lugar mientras desliza sus dientes a lo largo de mi mandíbula, imitando lo que hice con él antes.

—Oh, nena, pelea conmigo —murmura.

Me giro y retuerzo, tratando de liberarme de su agarre sin piedad, pero no hay esperanza. Él es mucho más fuerte. Está mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior a medida que su lengua intenta invadir mi boca. Y me doy cuenta de que no quiero resistirme a él. Lo quiero… ahora, como siempre lo hago. Dejo de luchar y fervientemente devuelvo su beso. No me importa que no me haya cepillado los dientes. No me importa que se suponga que debemos estar jugando un juego. El deseo, caliente y duro, surge a través de mi torrente sanguíneo, y estoy perdida. Desengancho mis tobillos, envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y utilizo mis talones para empujar el pijama abajo sobre su trasero.

—Candy —suspira, y me besa por todas partes. Y ya no estamos luchando, sino que somos manos, lengua, tacto y gusto, rápido y urgente. —Desnúdate —murmura con voz ronca, su respiración dificultosa. Me arrastra y tira de mi camiseta en un movimiento rápido.

—Tú —susurro mientras estoy erguida, porque es lo único que se me ocurre decir. Desato la parte delantera de su pijama y la tiro hacia abajo, liberando su erección. Lo agarro y aprieto. Está duro. El aire sale silbando a través de sus dientes mientras inhala fuertemente, y me deleito con su respuesta.

—Mierda —murmura. Él se inclina hacia atrás, levantando mis muslos, inclinándome hacia abajo sobre la cama a medida que tiro de él y aprieto con fuerza, pasando la mano arriba y abajo de él. Sintiendo una gota de humedad en su punta, la arremolino con mi dedo pulgar. Mientras él me baja hacia el colchón, deslizo mi pulgar en mi boca para saborearlo mientras sus manos viajan por mi cuerpo, acariciando mis caderas, mi estómago, mis pechos.

—¿Sabe bien? —pregunta a medida que se cierne sobre mí, sus ojos llameantes.

—Sí. Toma. —Empujo mi pulgar en su boca, y él chupa y muerde el respaldo. Gimo, sujeto su cabeza, y tiro de él hacia mí para poder darle un beso. Envolviendo mis piernas a su alrededor, con los pies le saco el piyama de sus piernas, luego lo envuelvo con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios se arrastran desde el otro lado mi mandíbula a mi mentón, pellizcando suavemente.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Hunde su cabeza más abajo en la base de mi garganta—. Esa piel tan hermosa.

Su respiración es suave cuando sus labios se deslizan hacia abajo a mis pechos.

¿Qué? Estoy jadeando, confundida… queriendo, esperando. Pensé que esto iba a ser rápido.

—Terry. —Escucho la súplica silenciosa en mi voz y lo busco, enterrando mis manos en su cabello.

—Silencio —susurra y rodea mi pezón con su lengua antes de ponerlo en su boca y tirar duro.

—¡Ah! —Gimo y me retuerzo, inclinando mi pelvis hasta tentarlo. Sonríe contra mi piel y vuelve su atención al otro seno.

—¿Impaciente, Sra. Grandchester? —Entonces chupa duro en mi pezón. Tiro de su cabello. Él gime y se asoma hacia arriba—. Te voy amarrar —advierte.

—Tómame —le ruego.

—Todo a su tiempo —murmura contra mi piel. Su mano se desplaza hacia abajo a una velocidad exasperantemente lenta hacia mi cadera mientras trabaja en mi pezón con su boca. Me quejo ruidosamente, mi respiración es corta y superficial, e intento una vez más seducirlo hacia mí, meciéndome contra él. Él está grueso, duro y tan cerca, pero se está tomando su propio tiempo de dulce recreación conmigo.

Folla esto. Lucho y giro, decidida a alejarlo otra vez.

—Qué demo…

Agarrando mis manos, Terry las clava en la cama, mis brazos abiertos, y descansa todo su peso en mí, sometiéndome completamente. Estoy sin aliento, salvaje.

—Querías resistencia —le digo, jadeando. Él se alza encima de mí y mira hacia abajo, sus manos todavía cerradas en torno a mis muñecas. Pongo mis talones en contra de su trasero y empujo. Él no se mueve. ¡Agh!

—¿No quieres jugar limpio? —pregunta asombrado, sus ojos encendidos con entusiasmo.

—Sólo quiero que me hagas el amor, Terry.

¿Podría ser más obtuso? En primer lugar estamos luchando y combatiendo luego es todo tierno y dulce. Es confuso. Estoy en la cama con el Sr. Voluble.

—Por favor. —Presiono mis talones contra su parte trasera una vez más. Ardientes ojos azules buscan los míos. Oh, ¿en qué está pensando? Él se ve por un momento desconcertado y confundido. Libera mis manos y se sienta sobre sus talones, empujándome hacia su regazo.

—Está bien, Sra. Grandchester, vamos a hacer esto a tu manera. —Él me levanta y lentamente me baja sobre él de modo que lo monto a horcajadas.

—¡Ah! —Esto es todo. Esto es lo que quiero. Esto es lo que necesito. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, giro mis dedos entre su cabello, haciendo gala de la sensación de él dentro de mí. Comienzo a moverme. Tomando el control, llevándolo a mi ritmo, a mi velocidad. Él gime, sus labios encuentran los míos y estamos perdidos.

Arrastro los dedos por el vello en el pecho de Terry. Él está acostado de espaldas, quieto y en silencio a mi lado a medida que ambos recuperamos el aliento. Su mano danza rítmicamente por mi espalda.

—Estás callado —susurro y beso su hombro. Él se vuelve y me mira con una expresión sin revelar nada—. Eso fue divertido.

Mierda, ¿es algo malo?

—Me confundes, Sra. Grandchester.

—¿Te confundo?

Cambia de posición de modo que estamos cara a cara.

—Sí. Tú. Teniendo la última palabra. Es... diferente.

—¿Un diferente bueno o un diferente malo? —Deslizo un dedo sobre sus labios. Su entrecejo se frunce, como si no terminara de entender la pregunta. Distraídamente, besa mi dedo.

—Diferente bueno —dice, pero no muy convencido.

—¿Nunca habías complacido esta pequeña fantasía antes? —Me sonrojo cuando lo digo. ¿Realmente quiero saber algo más acerca de la colorida… um, vida sexual caleidoscópica de mi marido antes de mí? Mi subconsciente me observa con recelo por encima de sus lentes de carey de media luna. ¿Estás segura que quieres ir allí?

—No, Candy. Tú me puedes tocar. —Es una simple explicación que lo dice todo. Por supuesto, que el quince no podía.

—La Sra. Leagan pudo tocarte —murmuro las palabras antes de que mi cerebro registre lo que he dicho. Mierda. ¿Por qué la mencioné?

No se mueve. Sus ojos se abren con su típica expresión de oh-y-aquí-va- con-esto.

—Eso fue diferente —susurra. De repente, quiero saber.

—¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo?

Él me mira fijamente. Revolotean la duda y posiblemente el dolor en su rostro, y fugazmente se parece a un hombre ahogándose.

—Malo, creo. —Sus palabras son apenas audibles.

¡Mierda!

—Pensé que te había gustado.

—Me gustó. En ese momento.

—¿Ahora no?

Él me mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, luego, lentamente, niega con la cabeza.

Oh Dios...

—Oh, Terry. —Me siento abrumada por los sentimientos que me inundan. Mi niño perdido. Me lanzo hacia él y beso su rostro, su garganta, su pecho, sus pequeñas cicatrices redondas. Él gime, me empuja contra él, y me besa apasionadamente. Y muy despacio, con ternura y a su ritmo, me hace el amor una vez más.

—Candy Tyson. ¡Te superaste a ti misma!

Ethan aplaude cuando me dirijo a la cocina por el desayuno. Está sentado con Mia y Annie en la barra del desayuno, mientras que la Sra. Bentley cocina unos panqueques.

Terry no está por ningún lado.

—Buenos días, Sra. Grandchester. —La Sra. Bentley sonríe—. ¿Qué te gustaría para el desayuno?

—Buenos días. Lo que sea que estés haciendo, gracias. ¿Dónde está Terry?

—Afuera. —Annie señala con la cabeza hacia el patio trasero. Me acerco a la ventana que da hacia el patio y las montañas más allá.

Se trata de un claro día de verano azul pálido y mi hermoso marido está alrededor de veinte metros de distancia en una discusión profunda con algún sujeto.

—Ese con quien está hablando, es el Sr. Bentley —grita Mia desde la barra del desayuno. Me vuelvo a mirarla, distraída por su tono malhumorado. Ella mira maliciosamente a Ethan. Oh, querido. Me pregunto una vez más lo que está pasando entre ellos. Frunciendo el ceño, dirijo mi atención de vuelta a mi esposo y el Sr. Bentley.

El esposo de la Sra. Bentley es rubio, de ojos oscuros, delgado y fuerte, vestido con pantalones de trabajo y una camisa del Departamento de Bomberos de Aspen. Terry está vestido con sus vaqueros negros y una camiseta. Mientras los dos hombres deambulan por el césped hacia la casa perdidos en su conversación, Terry casualmente se inclina para recoger lo que parece ser una caña de bambú que debe de haber sido derribada o descartada en el cantero. Deteniéndose, Terry distraídamente sostiene la caña en alto con el brazo extendido como si lo considerara con cuidado y la desliza por el aire, sólo una vez.

Oh...

El Sr. Bentley parece no ver nada extraño en su comportamiento. Ellos continúan su discusión, más cerca de la casa esta vez, después se detienen una vez más y Terry repite el gesto. La punta de la caña cae al suelo. Levantando la mirada, Terry me ve junto a la ventana. De repente me siento como si lo estuviera espiando. Se detiene. Le doy un saludo avergonzado y luego giro y camino de regreso a la barra del desayuno.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —pregunta Annie.

—Sólo viendo a Terry.

—Te ha dado fuerte. —Ella resopla.

—¿Y a ti no, oh-futura-cuñada? —respondo, con una sonrisa y tratando de enterrar las inquietantes imágenes de Terry empuñando una caña. Me sorprendo cuando Annie salta y me abraza.

—¡Hermana! —exclama, y es difícil no ser arrastrado por su alegría.

—Hola, dormilona. —Terry me despierta—. Estamos a punto de aterrizar. Ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

Busco a tientas, medio dormida, mi cinturón de seguridad, pero Terry lo sujeta por mí. Me besa en la frente antes de volver a su asiento. Inclino mi cabeza en su hombro de nuevo y cierro los ojos.

Una caminata increíblemente larga y un almuerzo campestre en la cima de una montaña espectacular me han agotado. El resto de nuestro grupo permanece tranquilo, demasiado… incluso Mia. Ella se ve abatida, así como ha estado todo el día. Me pregunto cómo está yendo su campaña con Ethan. Ni siquiera sé dónde durmieron anoche. Mis ojos atrapan a los de ella y le doy una pequeña sonrisa de "estás bien".

Ella me da una breve sonrisa triste de vuelta y vuelve a su libro. Miro hacia arriba a Terry a través de mis pestañas. Él está trabajando en un contrato o algo así, leyendo a través de él y anotando en los márgenes. Sin embargo, parece relajado. Anthony está roncando suavemente junto a Annie.

Todavía tengo que acorralar a Anthony y preguntarle sobre Gia, pero ha sido imposible arrinconarlo lejos de Annie. Terry no está lo suficiente interesado como para preguntar, lo cual es irritante, pero no lo he presionado. Hemos estado disfrutando demasiado el uno del otro. Anthony apoya su mano posesivamente sobre la rodilla de Annie. Ella se ve radiante, y pensar que sólo ayer por la tarde estaba tan insegura de él. ¿Cómo es que Terry le dice? Tony. ¿Tal vez es un apodo de la familia? Era dulce, mejor que prostituto. De repente, Anthony abre los ojos y mira directamente hacia mí. Me sonrojo, siendo sorprendida mirando.

El sonríe.

—Me encanta tu rubor, Candy —bromea, estirándose. Annie me da su sonrisa satisfecha de "el gato se comió al canario".

El Oficial Beighley anuncia nuestro aterrizaje en el Sea Tac y Terry agarra mi mano.

—¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana, Sra. Grandchester? —pregunta Terry una vez que estamos en el Audi de regreso a Escala. Taylor y Ryan van al frente.

—Bien, gracias. —Sonrío, sintiéndome tímida de repente.

—Podemos ir en cualquier momento. Llevar a quien desees.

—Deberíamos llevar a Ray. Le gustaría la pesca.

—Esa es una buena idea.

—¿Cómo estuvo para ti? —pregunto.

—Bien —dice después de un momento, creo que sorprendido por mi pregunta—. Realmente bien.

—Pareció que te relajabas. Él se encoge de hombros.

—Sabía que estabas segura. Frunzo el ceño.

—Terry, estoy segura la mayor parte del tiempo. Te lo he dicho antes, colapsarás a los cuarenta si sigues con este nivel de ansiedad. Y quiero envejecer contigo. —Extiendo la mano y tomo la suya. Él me mira como si no pudiera comprender lo que estoy diciendo. Tomando mi mano suavemente, besa mis nudillos y cambia de tema.

—¿Cómo está tu mano?

—Mejor, gracias.

Sonríe.

—Muy bien, Sra. Grandchester. ¿Lista para enfrentarte a Gia una vez más?

Oh, maldición. Había olvidado que íbamos a verla esta noche para revisar los planos finales. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Podría querer mantenerte lejos, mantenerte seguro. —Sonrío con satisfacción.

—¿Protegiéndome? —Terry se ríe de mí.

—Como siempre, Sr. Grandchester. De todos los predadores sexuales —susurro.

Terry está lavándose los dientes cuando me arrastro a la cama. Mañana tenemos que volver a la realidad: al trabajo, a los paparazzi y a Neil en custodia pero con la posibilidad de que tenga un cómplice. Hmm… Terry fue poco claro al respecto. ¿Lo sabe? Y si fuera así, ¿me lo diría? Suspiro. Conseguir información de Terry es como sacar un diente y hemos tenido un fin de semana tan hermoso. ¿Quiero arruinar el momento agradable intentando sacarle información?

Ha sido una revelación verlo fuera de su ambiente natural, fuera de su apartamento, relajado y feliz con su familia. Me pregunto vagamente si es porque estamos aquí en este apartamento, con todos sus recuerdos y asociaciones, que él se pone tenso. Quizás deberíamos mudarnos.

Suelto un resoplido. Nos vamos a mudar... estamos restaurando una casa en la costa. Los planos de Gia están completos y aprobados, y el equipo de Anthony comenzará a construirla la semana próxima. Río por lo bajo cuando recuerdo la sorprendida expresión de Gia cuando le dije que la había visto en Aspen. Resulta que sólo fue una coincidencia. Había acampado en su lugar de vacaciones para trabajar solamente en nuestros planos. Por un horrible momento había pesando que ella había tenido algo que ver en la elección del anillo, pero aparentemente no. Pero aún no confío en Gia, quiero oír la misma historia de Anthony. Al menos mantuvo la distancia con Terry esta vez.

Miro el cielo nocturno. Extrañaré esta vista. La vista panorámica… Seattle a nuestros pies, tan llena de posibilidades, sin embargo tan alejada. Quizás ese sea el problema de Terry: ha estado demasiado aislado de la vida real por tanto tiempo, gracias a su exilio autoimpuesto. Sin embargo, con la familia alrededor, es menos controlador, está menos ansioso... más libre, más feliz. Me preguntó qué diría Flynn de todo eso.

¡Maldición! Quizás esa sea la respuesta. Quizás necesite su propia familia. Sacudo la cabeza en negación... somos demasiado jóvenes, demasiado novatos en todo esto. Terry entra a grandes pasos en la habitación, luciendo tan hermoso como siempre pero pensativo.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto.

Él asiente distraídamente mientras se mete a la cama.

—No espero con ansias el regresar a la realidad —murmuro.

—¿No?

Sacudo la cabeza y extiendo la mano para acariciar su hermoso rostro.

—Tuve un maravilloso fin de semana. Gracias. Él sonríe suavemente.

—Tú eres mi realidad, Candy —murmura, se inclina hacia adelante y me besa.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—¿Extrañar qué? —pregunta, perplejo.

—Ya sabes. Los castigos con los látigos… y eso —susurro, avergonzada.

Me mira, su mirada imperturbable. Luego la duda cruza su rostro, su mirada que dice "hacia dónde va esto".

—No Candy, no lo extraño. —Su voz es firme y queda. Acaricia mi mejilla—. El Dr. Flynn me dijo algo cuando te fuiste, algo que se ha quedado conmigo. Dijo que yo no podía ser de esa manera, si tú no estabas tan dispuesta. Fue una revelación. —Se detiene y frunce el ceño—. No conocía otra manera, Candy. Ahora sí. Ha sido educativo.

—¿Yo, educarte a ti? —me burlo. Sus ojos se suavizan.

—¿Lo extrañas? —pregunta.

¡Oh!

—No quiero que me lastimes, pero me gusta jugar, Terry. Lo sabes. Si quieres hacer algo… —Me encojo de hombros, mirándolo.

—¿Algo?

—Ya sabes, con el flagelador o tu fusta… —me detengo, ruborizándome. Él levanta su ceja, sorprendido.

—Bueno… veremos. Ahora mismo, me gustaría un poco del buen y anticuado vainilla. —Sus pulgares rozan mi labio inferior, y me besa una vez más.

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Buenos días.

Fecha: 29 de agosto de 2011, 09:14

Para: Terry Grandchester.

Sr. Grandchester:

Sólo quería decirle que lo amo. Eso es todo.

Siempre suya, C x

Candy Grandchester, Coordinadora Editorial, SIP.

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Expulsando la tristeza del lunes.

Fecha: 29 de agosto de 2011, 09:18

Para: Candy Grandchester

Sra. Grandchester:

Qué gratificantes palabras para oír de la esposa (errante o no) de uno una mañana de lunes.

Permítame asegurarle que me siento de la misma manera. Perdón por la cena de esta noche. Espero que no sea demasiado tediosa para ti.

x

Terry Grandchester, Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Oh, sí. La Asociación Americana de Constructores de Buques. Pongo los ojos es blanco… más estirados. Terry realmente me lleva a las funciones más fascinantes.

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Barcos que pasan en la noche.

Fecha: 29 de agosto de 2011, 09:26

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido Sr. Grandchester:

Estoy segura de que puede pensar en una manera de darle más sabor a la cena… Suya con anticipación.

Sra. G. x

Candy (no errante) Grandchester, Coordinadora Editorial, SIP.

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: La variedad en la especie de la vida.

Fecha: 29 de agosto de 2011, 09:35

Para: Candy Grandchester.

Sra. Grandchester:

Tengo algunas ideas…

x

Terry Grandchester, Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Ahora Impaciente por la Cena de AACB Inc.

Todos los músculos en mi vientre se contraen. Hmm… me pregunté qué ideará. Hannah golpea a la puerta, interrumpiendo mi ensueño.

—¿Lista para revisar tu horario de la semana, Candy?

—Seguro. Toma asiento. —Sonrío, recuperando mi equilibrio, y minimizo el programa de correo electrónico—. He tenido que cambiar algunas citas. El Sr. Fox la semana que viene y el Dr…

Mi teléfono suena, interrumpiéndola. Es Roach. Me pide que suba a su oficina.

—¿Podemos retomarlo en veinte minutos?

—Seguro.

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Anoche.

Fecha: 30 de agosto de 2011, 09:24

Para: Candy Grandchester.

Fue… divertida.

¿Quién hubiera creído que la cena anual de AACB podía ser tan estimulante?

Como siempre, nunca decepciona, Sra. Grandchester.

Te amo.

x

Terry Grandchester, Pasmado, Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Amo un buen juego de pelota…

Fecha: 30 de agosto de 2011, 09:33

Para: Terry Grandchester

Querido Sr. Grandchester:

He echado de menos las bolas de plata.

Usted nunca decepciona. Eso es todo.

Sra. G. x

Candy Grandchester, Coordinadora Editorial, SIP.

Hannah golpea a la puerta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos eróticos de la noche anterior. Las manos de Terry… su boca.

—Entra.

—Candy, la AP del Sr. Roach acaba de llamar. Él quisiera que fueras a una reunión esta mañana. Quiere decir que tengo que cambiar algunas de tus citas de nuevo. ¿Está bien?

Su lengua.

—Seguro. Sí —murmuro, intentando detener mis pensamientos vagabundos. Ella sonríe y sale de la oficina… dejándome con mi delicioso recuerdo de la noche anterior.

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Hyde.

Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2011, 15:24

Para: Candy Grandchester.

Candy:

Para tu información, se le ha negado la fianza a Hyde y permanecerá en custodia. Ha sido acusado de intento de secuestro e incendio premeditado. Todavía no se ha puesto una fecha para el juicio.

Terry Grandchester, Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Hyde.

Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2011, 15:53

Para: Terry Grandchester

Esas son buenas noticias.

¿Eso significa que aligerarás la seguridad? Realmente no me pongo de acuerdo con Prescott.

Candy x

Candy Grandchester, Coordinadora Editorial, SIP

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Hyde

Fecha: 2 de septiembre de 2011, 15:59

Para: Candy Grandchester

No. La seguridad se mantendrá. Sin discusión.

¿Qué hay de malo con Prescott? Si no te gusta, la remplazaremos.

Terry Grandchester, Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Frunzo el ceño ante este despótico correo electrónico. Prescott no es tan mala.

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: ¡Tranquilo!

Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2011, 16:03

Para: Terry Grandchester

Sólo preguntaba (pone los ojos en blanco). Y pensaré lo de Prescott.

¡Calma tu mano inquieta!

Candy x

Candy Grandchester, Coordinadora Editorial, SIP.

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: No me tientes.

Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2011, 16:11

Para: Candy Grandchester

Puedo asegurárle, Sra. Gradchester, que mi cabello está firmemente agarrado: ¿no ha sido eso demostrado a menudo por su buena persona?

Mi mano, sin embargo, está inquietándose.

Puede que tenga que hacer algo al respecto esta noche.

x

Terry Grandchester, Gerente General no calvo aún, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Retorciéndome.

Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2011, 16:20

Para: Terry Grandchester

Promesas, promesas…

Ahora deja de molestarme. Estoy intentando trabajar; tengo una reunión imprevista con un cocher. Intentaré no ser distraída por pensamientos sobre ti durante la reunión.

C x

Candy Grandchester, Coordinadora Editorial, SIP.

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Navegar, volar y nalgadas.

Fecha: 5 de septiembre de 2011, 09:18

Para: Terry Grandchester.

Esposo:

Seguro sabes cómo hacer que una chica lo pase bien.

Por supuesto, estaré esperando este tipo de trato cada fin de semana. Me estás consintiendo. Me encanta.

Tu esposa, xox

Candy Grandchester, Coordinadora Editorial, SIP.

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: La misión de mi vida…

Fecha: 5 de septiembre de 2011, 09:25

Para: Candy Grandchester

Es consentirla, Sra. Grandchester.

Y mantenerte a salvo porque te amo.

Terry Grandchester, Locamente Enamorado Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Oh, Dios. ¿Podría ser más romántico?

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: La misión de mi vida…

Fecha: 5 de septiembre de 2011, 09:33

Para: Terry Grandchester

Es permitírtelo... porque también te amo. Ahora deja de ser tan dulce.

Me estás haciendo llorar.

Candy Grandchester, Igualmente enamorada con locura Coordinadora Editorial, SIP.

Al día siguiente, miro el calendario en mi escritorio. Sólo cinco días hasta el diez de septiembre... mi cumpleaños. Sé que vamos a ir a la casa para ver cómo Anthony y su equipo progresan. Hmmm… ¿me pregunto si Terry tiene otros planes? Sonrío ante la idea. Hannah golpea a mi puerta.

—Entra.

Prescott está afuera. Raro…

—Hola, Candy —dice Hannah—. Hay una Susana Marlow aquí para verte. Dice que es personal.

—¿Susana Marlow? No conozco a ninguna… —Se me seca la boca, y los ojos de Hannah se agrandan ante mi expresión.

¿Susana? Mierda. ¿Qué quiere?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR LOS REVIEWS NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

—¿Quiere que la envíe de inmediato? —preguntó Hannah, alarmada ante mi expresión.

—Um, no ¿Dónde está?

—En la recepción. No está sola. La acompaña otra joven.

¡Oh!

—También la Señorita Prescott quiere hablar contigo —añadió. Estoy segura de que quiere verme. —Hazla pasar.

Hannah se mantiene apartada y Prescott entra en mi oficina. Está en una misión, brillando con profesional eficiencia.

—Dame un momento Hannah. Prescott, toma asiento. Hannah cierra la puerta, dejándonos solas.

—Sra. Grandchester, Susana Marlow está en su lista de visitantes prohibidos.

—¿Qué? —¿Tengo una lista prohibida?

—En nuestra lista de vigilancia, señora. Taylor y Welch han sido bastante específicos sobre no dejarla hacer contacto con usted.

Fruncí el seño, sin entender— ¿Es peligrosa?

—No puedo decirlo, señora.

—¿Por qué no puedo saberlo si ella está aquí?

Prescott tragó y por un momento lució avergonzada —Yo estaba en el cuarto de servicios. Ella entró, habló directamente con Claire y Claire llamó a Hannah.

—Oh. Ya veo. —Me di cuenta de que Prescott debía ir al baño, y reí—. Oh querida.

—Si señora. —Me dio una sonrisa avergonzada y fue la primera vez que pude ver un tintineo en su armadura. Tiene una sonrisa encantadora.

—Seguro. ¿Taylor sabe que está aquí? —Crucé mis dedos inconscientemente, esperando que no le hubiera hablado a Terry.

—Dejé un breve mensaje de voz para él.

Oh. —Entonces tengo poco tiempo. Me gustaría saber qué quiere. Me miró fijamente por un momento.

—Debería aconsejarla en contra de esto, señora.

—Ella está aquí para verme por alguna razón.

—Supongo que debo prevenirla, señora. —Su voz sonó suave pero resignada.

—Realmente espero oír lo que ella quería decir. —Mi voz es más enérgica de lo que quise pretender.

Prescott duda un poco. —Me gustaría revisarlas a ambas antes de que lo haga.

—De acuerdo ¿Puede hacer esto?

—Estoy aquí para protegerla, Señora Grandchester, así que si, puedo hacerlo. Me gustaría estar también con usted mientras hablan.

Prescott salió del cuarto.

—Hannah —llamé.

Ella abrió la puerta muy rápidamente. Debió haber permanecido inmóvil del otro lado.

—¿Puedes ver si la sala de reuniones está libre, por favor?

—Ya lo hice y está lista.

—Prescott, ¿puede vernos allí? ¿Es lo suficientemente privado?

—Sí, señora.

—Entonces estaré allí en cinco minutos. Hannah, muéstrale a Susana Marlow y a quienquiera que esté con ella la sala de reuniones.

—Lo haré. —Hannah lució preocupada por Prescott. —¿Debo cancelar su próxima reunión? Es a las cuatro, pero es del otro lado de la ciudad.

—Sí. —murmuré, distraída. Hannah asintió y se fue.

¿Qué diablos querría Susana? No podía imaginar que estuviera aquí para hacerme algún daño. No lo hizo en el pasado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Terry se volverá loco. Mi subconsciente frunce sus labios, cruzando sus piernas remilgadamente y asintiendo. Necesitaba decirle que haría ésto. Escribí un breve email, luego me detuve, chequeando el tiempo. Sentí un retorcijón de arrepentimiento momentáneo. Estábamos llevándolo bien desde Aspen. Presioné enviar.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Visitas

Fecha: 6 de Septiembre del 2011, 15:27

Para: Terry Grandchester

Terry

Susana está aquí para verme. La veré con Prescott.

Voy a usar mi recientemente adquirida habilidad de abofetear con mi mano ahora curada, si tuviera que hacerlo.

Trataré, y me refiero a que en serio trataré, no te preocupes. Soy una chica grande.

Llamaré después que hablemos.

C x

Candy Grandchester Editora Encargada, AIPS

* * *

Apresuradamente, escondí mi BlackBerry en el cajón de mi escritorio. Me mantuve de pie, alisando mi falda gris lápiz sobre mis caderas, pellizqué mis mejillas para darles algo de color y me deshice del siguiente botón de mi blusa de seda gris. De acuerdo, estoy lista. Luego de tomar una respiración profunda, me dirigí fuera de la oficina para conocer a la infame Susana ignorando Your Love Is King zumbando suavemente desde el interior de mi escritorio.

Susana luce mucho mejor. Mucho más que mejor -es muy atractiva. Sus mejillas florecían sonrosadas y sus ojos azules brillaban, su cabello lucía limpio y brillante. Vestía una blusa rosa pálido y pantalones blancos. Se puso de pie apenas ingresé a la sala de reuniones, igual que su amiga

—otra joven de cabello oscuro con suaves ojos marrones, de color coñac. Prescott permanecía inmóvil en la esquina, sin quitar sus ojos encima de Susana.

—Señora Grandchester, muchas gracias por recibirme. —La voz de Susana era suave pero clara.

—Um… Perdón sobre la seguridad —murmuré al no poder pensar en nada más que decir. Saludé con la mano distrayendo a Prescott.

—Ella es mi amiga, Paty.

—Hola. —Asentí hacia Paty. Lucía como Susana. Ella lucía como yo. Oh no. No otra más.

—Sí —dijo Susana, como si leyera mis pensamientos— Paty también conoce al señor Grandchester.

¿Qué demonios se supone que debía decir sobre esto? Le di una sonrisa educada.

—Por favor, siéntense. —murmuré. Golpearon la puerta. Es Hannah.

—Disculpa por interrumpir Candy. Tengo al Señor Grandchester en la línea.

—Comunícale que estoy ocupada.

—Es bastante insistente —dijo temerosamente.

—Estoy segura de que lo es ¿Puedes disculparte con él y decirle que le devolveré la llamada pronto?

Ella vaciló.

—Por favor Hannah.

Asintió y se escurrió fuera de la sala. Me volví hacia las dos mujeres sentadas frente a mí. Ambas mirándome con asombro. Es incómodo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —pregunté.

Paty habló. —Sé que todo esto es un poco extraño, pero yo también quería conocerte. A la mujer que capturó a Terr...

Levanté mi mano, a mitad de la oración. No quería oírlo— Um… puedo imaginarlo —murmuré.

—Nos hacemos llamar el sub club. —Me sonrió, sus ojos brillando con alegría.

Oh por Dios.

Susana lanzó un grito apagado y miró boquiabierta a paty, por primera vez divertida y horrorizada. Paty hizo una mueca de dolor. Supuse que Susana la había golpeado bajo la mesa.

¿Qué demonios se supone que debía decir sobre esto? Le di un vistazo a Prescott, quien permanecía impasible, sus ojos nunca dejando a Susana.

Paty parecía estar recordando algo. Se ruborizó, asintió y se puso de pie.

—Esperaré en la recepción. Este es el Show de Lulú. —Puedo decir que estaba avergonzada.

¿Lulú?

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó a Susana, quien le sonrió. Paty me dio una larga, abierta y genuina sonrisa y luego se retiró de la sala.

Paty y Terry… no era un pensamiento que deseaba. Prescott sacó su teléfono fuera de su cartera y respondió. No lo había escuchado sonar.

—Señor Grandchester —dijo avanzando y entregándome el teléfono.

Rodé mis ojos —Terry —murmuré, tratando de contener mi exasperación. Me mantuve y di rápidas zancadas hacia afuera de la sala.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando? —él gritó. Estaba a punto de estallar.

—No me grites.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no te grite? —gritó, muy fuerte esta vez—. Te he dado instrucciones específicas, las cuales has ignorado completamente, otra vez. Demonios Candy, Estoy jodidamente furioso.

—Cuando te calmes, podremos hablar sobre esto.

—No cuelgues—silbó.

—Adiós Terry. —Colgué y apagué el teléfono.

Mierda. No tengo mucho tiempo con Susana. Tomando una respiración profunda, reingresé a la sala de reuniones. Tanto Susana como Prescott me miraron, expectantes, mientras yo le entregaba a Prescott su teléfono en la mano.

—¿Dónde estábamos? —pregunté a Susana mientras me sentaba frente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

Si. Aparentemente, yo lo manejo, quería decirle. Pero creo que ella esperaría que yo dijera eso.

Susana enredó nerviosamente las puntas de su cabello —Primero, esperaba disculparme. —dijo suavemente.

Oh…

Levanta la vista, registrando mi sorpresa. —Si —dijo rápidamente— Y agradecerte por no presentar cargos. Sabes, por lo de tu automóvil y tu apartamento.

—Sabía que no estabas… um, bien —murmuré, tambaleándome. No me esperaba una disculpa.

—No, no lo estaba.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —Le pregunté gentilmente.

—Mucho mejor. Gracias.

—¿Tu médico sabe que estás aquí? Negó con la cabeza.

Oh.

Ella asiente, luciendo adecuadamente culpable.

—Sé que después tendré que lidiar con las consecuencias de eso. Pero tenía que conseguir algunas cosas y quería ver a Paty, y a ti, y a… al Sr. Grandchester.

—¿Quieres ver a Terry? —Mi estómago cae al piso. Es por eso que ella está aquí.

—Sí. Quería preguntarte si eso estaría bien.

Joder. Me quedo boquiabierta y quiero decirle que no está bien. No quiero que esté cerca de mi marido. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Para evaluar a la oposición? ¿Para incomodarme? ¿O tal vez necesita alguna clase de final?

—Susana —digo, exasperada—. No depende de mí, sino de Terry. Necesitarás preguntarle a él. No necesita mi permiso. Es un adulto… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella me mira por una fracción de latido, como sorprendida por mi reacción, luego ríe suavemente, nerviosamente enroscando las puntas de su cabello.

—Ha rechazado repetidas veces mis peticiones de verlo —dice calmadamente.

Oh, mierda. Estoy en más problemas de los que pensé.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti verlo? —pregunto gentilmente.

—Para agradecerle. Estaría pudriéndome en una clínica psiquiátrica si no fuera por él. Lo sé. —Mira abajo y desliza sus dedos a lo largo del borde de la mesa—. Sufrí un serio episodio psicótico y sin el Sr. Grandchester y John... el Dr. Flynn… —Se encoge de hombros y me mira una vez más, su rostro lleno de gratitud.

De nuevo estoy sin palabras. ¿Qué espera que diga? Seguramente debería estar diciéndole estas cosas a Terry, no a mí.

—Y por la escuela de arte. No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente por eso.

¡Lo sabía! Terry está patrocinando sus clases. Permanezco sin expresión, explorando tentativamente mis sentimientos por esta mujer ahora que ha confirmado mis sospechas sobre la generosidad de Terry. Para mi sorpresa, no me siento mal hacia ella. Es una revelación, me alegra que esté mejor. Ahora, con esperanzas, puede seguir adelante con su vida y salir de la nuestra.

—¿Estás perdiendo clases al estar aquí? —pregunto, porque estoy interesada.

—Sólo dos. Vuelvo a casa mañana. Oh, qué bien.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes, mientras estés aquí?

—Recoger mis cosas de donde Paty, regresar a Hamden. Continuar pintando y aprender. El Sr. Grandchester ya tiene un par de mis pinturas.

¿Qué demonios…? Mi estómago cae al sótano una vez más. ¿Están colgadas en mi sala? Me molesto con el pensamiento.

—¿Qué tipo de pintura haces?

—Abstractos, principalmente.

—Ya veo. —Mi mente revolotea a través de las pinturas ahora familiares en el gran salón. Hay dos de la Sra. Susana Marlow… posiblemente. Caray.

—Sra. Grandchester, ¿puedo hablar con franqueza? —pregunta ella, completamente inconsciente de mis emociones enfrentadas.

—Por supuesto —murmuro, mirando a Prescott, quien luce como si se hubiera relajado un poco. Susana se inclina hacia adelante como si fuera a impartir un secreto guardado desde hace mucho.

—Yo amaba a Geoff, mi novio, el que murió hace poco. —Su voz cae a un triste susurro.

Mierda, se está poniendo personal.

—Lo lamento tanto —murmuro automáticamente, pero ella continúa como si no me hubiera oído…

—Amaba a mi esposo… y a otro más —murmura.

—Mi esposo. —Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

—Sí. —Ella articula la palabra.

Estas no son noticias para mí. Cuando ella levanta sus ojos azules hacia los míos, están amplios con emociones en conflicto y la que parece ir a la cabeza es la aprehensión. ¿Aprehensión de mi reacción, tal vez? Pero mi respuesta abrumadora a esta pobre mujer es… compasión. Mentalmente recorro toda la literatura clásica en la que puedo pensar que trata de un amor no correspondido. Tragando con fuerza, me aferro al terreno moral.

—Lo sé. Él es muy fácil de amar —susurro.

Sus amplios ojos se abren aún más con sorpresa y ella sonríe.

—Sí. Lo es. Lo era. —Se corrige a sí misma rápidamente y se sonroja. Luego ríe tan dulcemente que no puedo aguantarme. También me río. Sí, Terry Grandchester nos hace reír. Mi subconsciente rueda los ojos con desesperación y regresa a leer su copia manoseada de Jane Eyre. Miro mi reloj. En el fondo sé que Terry estará aquí pronto.

—Tendrás tu oportunidad de ver a Terry.

—Eso pensé. Sé lo protector que puede ser. —Sonríe. Así que este es su esquema. Es bastante asusta. O manipuladora, susurra mi subconsciente.

—¿Es por eso que viniste a verme?

—Sí.

—Ya veo. —Y Terry está cayendo en su trampa. A regañadientes tengo que admitir que ella lo conoce bien.

—Él parecía muy feliz. Contigo —dice ella.

¿Qué?

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

—Por la vez que estuve en el apartamento. —Añade cautelosamente.

Oh, demonios… ¿cómo pude olvidar eso?

—¿Estuviste allí con frecuencia?

—No. Pero él era muy diferente contigo.

¿Quiero escuchar esto? Un estremecimiento me recorre. Mi cuero cabelludo pica mientras recuerdo mi miedo cuando ella fue una sombra no vista en nuestro apartamento.

—Sabes que es contra la ley. El entrar sin autorización a una propiedad privada.

Ella asiente, mirando la mesa. Desliza una uña a lo largo del borde.

—Sólo fue un par de veces y tuve suerte de no ser atrapada. De nuevo, necesito agradecerle al Sr. Grandchester por eso. Podría haberme enviado a la cárcel.

—No creo que él haría eso —murmuro.

De repente hay una ráfaga de actividad fuera de la sala de reuniones e instintivamente sé que Terry está en el edificio. Un momento después irrumpe por la puerta y antes de que la cierre, atrapo la mirada de Taylor mientras se para pacientemente afuera. La boca de Taylor está en una sombría línea y no regresa mi sonrisa apretada. Oh, infiernos, incluso él está molesto conmigo.

La mirada zafiro ardiente de Terry me atrapa primero a mí y luego a Susana, posándose finalmente en nuestras sillas. Su conducta es calmadamente determinada, pero lo conozco y sospecho que Susana también. El amenazador brillo en sus ojos revela la verdad, su emanante rabia, aunque la esconde bien. En su traje gris, con su oscura corbata suelta y el botón superior de su camisa blanca sin abrochar, luce al mismo tiempo como un hombre de negocios y causal… y sexy. Su cabello está desarreglado, sin duda porque ha estado pasándose las manos a través de él con desesperación. Susana mira abajo nerviosamente, al borde de la mesa, deslizando su dedo índice a lo largo del borde de nuevo. Terry mira de mí a ella y luego a Prescott.

—Tú —le dice a Prescott en un tono suave—. Estás despedida. Sal ahora. Palidezco. Oh, no. esto no es justo.

—Terry. —Me pongo de pie.

Él sostiene su dedo índice en alto como advertencia.

—No —dice. Su voz es tan ominosamente calmada que soy inmediatamente silenciada y enviada a mi silla. Inclinando su cabeza, Prescott camina apresuradamente fuera de la sala y se une a Taylor. Terry cierra la puerta tras ella y camina al borde de la mesa. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Eso fue mi culpa. Terry se para frente a Susana y poniendo ambas manos en la superficie de madera, se inclina adelante.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? —le gruñe.

—¡Terry! —jadeo. Terry me ignora.

—¿Y bien? —demanda él.

Susana echa un vistazo a través de sus largas pestañas, sus ojos amplios, su rostro lívido, su brillo rosado desaparecido.

—Quería verlo y usted no me dejaba —susurra ella.

—¿Así que viniste aquí a acosar a mi esposa? —Su voz es calmada. Demasiado calmada.

Susana mira la mesa de nuevo.

Terry se para mirándola con seriedad.

—Susana, si te acercas a mi esposa de nuevo, cortaré todo tu soporte. Los doctores, la escuela de arte, el seguro médico… todo. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Terry —intento de nuevo. Pero me silencia con una mirada fría. ¿Por qué está siendo tan poco razonable? Mi compasión por esta triste mujer florece.

—Sí —dice ella, su voz es apenas audible.

—¿Qué está haciendo Patricia en la recepción?

—Vino conmigo.

Él desliza su mano por su cabello, mirándola fríamente.

—Terry, por favor —le ruego—. Susana solo quería darte las gracias. Eso es todo.

Me ignora, concentrando su rabia en Susana.

—¿Te quedaste con Patricia mientras estabas enferma?

—Sí.

—¿Sabía ella lo que estabas haciendo mientras te quedabas con ella?

—No. Ella estaba de vacaciones.

Él se frota el labio inferior con su dedo índice.

—¿Por qué necesitas verme? Sabes que deberías dirigir cualquier petición a Flynn. ¿Necesitas algo? —Su tono se ha suavizado, quizá una fracción.

Susana desliza su dedo a lo largo de la mesa una vez más. ¡Deja de acosarla, Terry!

—Tenía que saberlo. —Y por primera vez ella levanta la mirada directamente a él.

—¿Saber qué? —espeta.

—Que estás bien.

Se queda boquiabierto.

—¿Que estoy bien? —se burla, incrédulo.

—Sí.

—Estoy bien. Ahí está, pregunta respondida. Ahora Taylor te llevará a Sea- Tac para que puedas regresar a la Costa Este. Y si das un paso al oeste de Misisipi, todo se acaba. ¿Entiendes?

Joder… ¡Terry! Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Qué demonios lo está consumiendo? No puede confinarla a un lado del país.

—Sí, entiendo —dice Susana calmadamente.

—Bien. —El tono de Terry es más conciliatorio.

—No sería conveniente para Susana volver ahora. Ella tiene planes, —protesto, indignada en su nombre.

Terry me mira con rabia. —Candice —advierte, con voz helada—, esto no te incumbe.

Le frunzo el ceño. Claro que me concierne, ella está en mi oficina. Aquí debe haber algo más que esto, lo sé. Él no está siendo racional.

Las Cincuenta Sombras, me sisea mi subconsciente.

—Susana vino verme a mí, no a ti. —murmuro malhumorada. Susana se vuelve a mí, con sus ojos increíblemente abiertos.

—Tenía instrucciones, Señora Grandchester. Y las desobedecí. —Mira nerviosamente a mi marido, y después a mí.

—Éste es el Terry Grandchester que conozco —dice con un tono triste y melancólico. Terry frunce el ceño hacia ella, mientras se evapora el aire de mis pulmones. No puedo respirar. ¿Terry fue así con ella todo el tiempo? ¿Era así conmigo, al principio? Encuentro que es difícil recordar. Dándome una triste sonrisa, Susana se levanta de la mesa.

—Me gustaría quedarme hasta mañana. Mi vuelo es a mediodía —dice ella tranquilamente a Terry.

—Tendré a alguien buscándote a las diez para llevarte al aeropuerto.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás donde Patricia?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

Fulmino con la mirada a Terry. Él no puede ordenarle así... y ¿cómo sabe dónde vive Patricia?

—Adiós, Señora Grandchester. Gracias por verme.

Estoy de pie y le ofrezco mi mano. Ella la toma agradecida y nos saludamos.

—Um… adiós. Buena suerte —murmuro, porque no estoy segura de qué protocolo seguir para decir adiós a la ex-sumisa de mi marido.

Ella asiente y se vuelve a él.

—Adiós, Susana.

Los ojos de Terry se suavizan un poco.

—Adiós, Susana. —Su voz es baja—. El Dr. Flynn, recuerda.

—Sí, Señor.

Abre la puerta para que salga, pero ella se detiene delante de él y mira hacia arriba. Tranquilo, la mira cautelosamente.

—Me alegro de que seas feliz. Te lo mereces —dice y sale antes de que él pueda contestar. Él frunce el entrecejo detrás de ella, desconcertado y luego asiente hacia Taylor, quien sigue a Susana hacia el área de recepción. Cerrando la puerta, Terry me mira con incertidumbre.

—Ni siquiera pienses sobre estar enfadado conmigo —siseo—. Llama a Claude Bastille y le sacas la mierda a patadas o ve a ver a Flynn.

Su boca se abre de pronto; está tan sorprendido por mi arrebato, que su frente se frunce aun más.

—Me prometiste que no harías esto. —Ahora su tono es acusatorio.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Desafiarme.

—No, no lo hice. Dije que sería más considerada. Te dije que ella estaba aquí. Hice que Prescott la revisara y a tu otra pequeña amiga. Prescott estuvo conmigo en todo momento. Ahora has despedido a la pobre mujer, cuando sólo estaba haciendo lo que le pedí. Te dije que no te preocuparas y aun así aquí estás. No recuerdo haber recibido ninguna bula papal decretando que no pudiera ver a Susana. No sabía que mis visitantes estaban sujetos a una lista censurada.

Mi voz sube con indignación a medida que me caliento con mi causa. Terry me observa, desconcertado una vez más. Después de un momento tuerce la boca.

—¿Bula papal? —dice, divertido y se relaja visiblemente. Yo no estaba tratando de aclarar nuestra conversación. Sin embargo aquí está él sonriéndome irónicamente y eso me hace enfadar. El dialogo entre él y su ex fue doloroso de presenciar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío con ella?

—¿Qué? —me pregunta, exasperado, mientras mi cara permanece decididamente sería.

—Tú. ¿Por qué fuiste tan insensible con ella?

Él suspira y se desplaza, paso a paso hacia mí y sentándose en la mesa.

—Candy —dice como si hablara con un niño—. Tú lo no entiendes. Susana, Patricia –todas ellas- eran un agradable y divertido pasatiempo. Pero eso es todo. Tú eres el centro de mi universo. Y la última vez que ustedes dos estuvieron juntas en una habitación, ella te estaba apuntando con un arma. No la quiero en ninguna parte cerca de ti.

—Pero, Terry, ella estaba enferma.

—Lo sé y sé que está mejor ahora, pero no voy a darle el beneficio de la duda nunca más. Lo que ella hizo fue imperdonable.

—Pero tú simplemente fuiste un juguete en sus manos. Ella quería verte de nuevo y sabía que vendrías corriendo si ella venía a verme a mí.

Terry se encoge de hombros como si no le importara.

—No quiero que te corrompan con mi vieja vida.

¿Qué?

—Terry... eres quién eres a causa de tu vieja vida, en cualquier cosa de tu nueva vida. Lo que te afecte a ti, me afecta a mí. Lo acepté cuando estuve de acuerdo en casarme, porque te amo.

Él está quieto. Sé que encuentra difícil oír esto.

—Ella no me hizo daño. Ella también te ama.

—No me importa una mierda.

Lo miro boquiabierta, sorprendida. Y me asombra que todavía tenga la capacidad de sorprenderme. Éste es el Terry Grandchester que yo conozco. Las palabras de Susana repiquetean alrededor de mi cabeza. Su reacción con ella fue tan fría, tan diferente al hombre que he llegado a conocer y amar. Frunzo el entrecejo, recordando el remordimiento que el sintió cuando ella tuvo su crisis, cuando pensaba que podría de alguna manera ser responsable de su dolor. Trago, recordando, también, que él la había bañado. Mi estómago se retuerce dolorosamente ante la idea y la bilis se eleva en mi garganta. ¿Cómo puede decir que él no se preocupa por ella? Lo hacía en ese momento. ¿Qué ha cambiado? A veces, como ahora, simplemente no lo entiendo. Él está a un nivel lejos, muy lejos de mí.

—¿Por qué estás abanderando su causa de repente? —pregunta, irritable y desconcertado.

—Mira, Terry, no creo que Susana y yo estemos intercambiando recetas y tejiendo en un futuro cercano. Pero no pensé que serías tan desalmado hacia ella.

Sus ojos se congelan. —Te dije una vez, que no tengo corazón —murmura. Pongo mis ojos en blanco, oh, ahora se está comportando como un adolescente.

—Eso simplemente no es verdad, Terry. Estás siendo ridículo. Te preocupas por ella. No estarías pagando sus clases de arte y el resto de esas cosas si no lo hicieras.

De repente, ambiciono fervientemente hacerle comprender esto. Es extremadamente obvio que se preocupa. ¿Por qué lo niega? Es como sus sentimientos por su madre. Oh mierda…por supuesto. Sus sentimientos por Susana y sus otras sumisas están enredados con los sentimientos por su madre. Me gusta azotar a las pequeñas chicas de pelo castaño como tú porque se parecen a la perra adicta al crack. No es de extrañar que este tan loco. Suspiro y agito mi cabeza. Pasando página Dr. Flynn, por favor.

¿Cómo puede no ver esto?

Mi corazón se inflama momentáneamente por él. Mi chico perdido... ¿Por qué es tan difícil para él volver a tener contacto con la humanidad, si mostró tanta compasión con Leila cuándo tuvo su crisis?

Él me mira, sus ojos brillan con enojo.

—Esta discusión ha terminado. Vamos a casa.

Echo una ojeada a mi reloj. Son las cuatro y veintitrés. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Es demasiado temprano —murmuro.

—A casa —insiste.

—Terry. —Mi voz suena aburrida—. Estoy cansada de tener el mismo argumento contigo.

Él frunce el entrecejo como si no entendiera.

—Ya sabes —aclaro —hago algo que no te gusta y piensas en alguna forma de vengarte. Normalmente involucrando alguna acción inmoralmente perversa que es alucinante o cruel.

Me encojo de hombros, resignada. Esto está agotador y confuso.

—¿Alucinante? —pregunta.

¿Qué?

—Normalmente, sí.

—¿Qué fue alucinante? —pregunta, sus ojos ahora están brillantes con curiosidad sensual divertida. Y yo sé que está intentando distraerme.

¡Mierda! No quiero discutir esto en la sala de reuniones de la AIPS. Mi subconsciente examina sus uñas finamente cuidadas con desdén. No debiste sacar el tema, entonces.

—Ya sabes. —Me ruborizo, irritada con él y conmigo.

—Puedo adivinarlo —susurra.

Vaya mierda. Estoy intentando castigarlo y él está confundiéndome.

—Terry, yo…

—Me gusta complacerte. —Delicadamente, traza a su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior.

—Lo haces —reconozco, mi voz es un susurro.

—Lo sé —dice suavemente. Se inclina y susurra en mi oreja—. Es la única cosa que sé.

Oh, él huele tan bien. Se inclina hacia atrás y me mira hacia abajo, sus labios curvados con una sonrisa arrogante de: sé lo que necesito para hacerte feliz.

Frunciendo mis labios me esfuerzo por no parecer afectada con su toque. Es tan ingenioso para desviarme de algo doloroso o algo que él no quiere hacer. Y tú se lo permites. Mi subconsciente dispara inútilmente, mirando fijamente por encima de su copia de Jane Eyre.

—¿Cuál fue alucinante, Candy? —incita, con un destello malicioso en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres la lista? —pregunto.

—¿Hay una lista? —Él está encantado.

Oh, este hombre está agotándome. —Bien, las esposas —mascullo, mi mente se catapulta hacia atrás a nuestra luna de miel.

Frunce su frente y agarra mi mano, buscando el pulso en mi muñeca con su dedo pulgar.

—Yo no quiero marcarte.

Oh…

Sus labios se curvan con una lenta sonrisa carnal.

—Ven a casa. —Su tono es seductor.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—A casa —dice, con más insistencia.

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, el azul fundido en el verde descarriado, probándonos, probando nuestros límites y nuestras voluntades. Busco en sus ojos cierta comprensión, tratando de entender cómo este hombre puede ir desde la furiosa obsesión por el control a un amante seductor en un segundo. Sus ojos se hacen más grandes y más oscuros, con clara intención. Suavemente, acaricia mi mejilla.

—Nos podríamos quedar aquí. —La suya es una voz baja y ronca.

Oh no. Mi diosa interna mira anhelantemente abajo a la mesa de madera. No. No. No. No en la oficina.

—Terry, no quiero tener el sexo aquí. Tu amante acaba de estar en esta sala.

—Ella nunca fue mi amante —gruñe, su boca se aplana en una línea austera.

—Eso es sólo semántica, Terry.

Él frunce el cejo, con expresión perpleja. El amante seductor ha desaparecido.

—No pienses demasiado en esto, Candy. Ella es la historia —dice despectivamente.

Suspiro... quizás tiene razón. Sólo quiero que admita que se preocupa por ella. Un escalofrío agarra mi corazón. Oh no. Esta es la razón de por qué es importante para mí. Supongamos que hago algo imperdonable. Supongamos que no estoy de acuerdo. ¿También seré historia? Si él puede volverse así, cuando estaba tan preocupado y molesto cuando Susana estaba enferma... ¿podría girar contra mí? Jadeé, recordando los fragmentos de un sueño: espejos dorados y el sonido de sus tacones haciendo clic en el suelo de mármol cuando me deja sola en el opulento esplendor.

—No... —La palabra sale de mi boca ante el horror susurrándolas antes de que pueda detenerla.

—Sí —dice y agarrando mi barbilla se inclina hacia abajo, plantando un tierno beso en mis labios.

—Oh, Terry, a veces me asustas. —Sujeto su cabeza en mis manos, enrosco mis dedos en su pelo y tiro sus labios a los míos. Se queda quieto un momento, entonces dobla sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—¿Por qué?

—Podrías apartarte de ella tan fácilmente...

Él frunce el ceño. —¿Y piensas que podría alejarme de ti, Candy? ¿Por qué diablos ibas a pensar eso? ¿Qué se sacas de eso?

—Nada. Bésame. Llévame a casa —le suplico. Y cuando sus labios tocan los míos, estoy perdida.

—Oh por favor —ruego, cuando Terry sopla suavemente en mi sexo.

—Todo a su tiempo —murmura.

Tiro de mis restricciones y gimo en protesta a su contacto lascivo. Estoy atada con unas esposas de cuero suave, cada codo enlazado a cada rodilla y el cogote de la cabeza de Terry y metido entre mis piernas, con su magistral lengua tocándome, implacablemente. Abro mis ojos y miro ciegamente el techo de nuestra habitación bañado en la tenue luz del atardecer. Su lengua se mueve alrededor y en círculo, girando y curvándose sobre y alrededor del centro de mi universo. Quiero estirar las piernas y lucho en un vano por tratar de controlar el placer. Pero no puedo. Mis dedos se cierran fuertemente en su pelo y tiro fuerte para luchar contra su sublime tortura.

—No te corras —murmura advirtiéndome, con su suave aliento sobre mi carne cálida y húmeda cuando él se resiste mis dedos—. Te azotaré si te corres.

Gimo.

—Contrólate, Candy. Todo se trata de controlar. —Su lengua renueva su erótica incursión.

Oh, él sabe lo que está haciendo. Soy incapaz de resistir o detener mi reacción servil y trato -realmente lo intento- pero mi cuerpo estalla bajo su despiadada ejecución y su lengua no se detiene mientras arrastra cada última onza de placer enervándome.

—Oh, Candy —me riñe—. Te viniste. —Su voz es suave con su triunfante reprimenda. Me da la vuelta bocabajo y me apoyo temblorosamente en mis antebrazos. Él me da un fuerte tortazo en mi trasero.

—¡Ay! —grito.

—Control —reprende y agarrando mis caderas se introduce en mí. Grito de nuevo, mi carne todavía se estremece con las secuelas de mi orgasmo. Él se queda quieto mientras está profundamente en mí y, agachándose, desengancha primero una, después la segunda esposa. Envuelve su brazo alrededor de mí y me tira sobre su regazo, con su frente en mi espalda, y su mano curvada bajo mi barbilla alrededor de mi garganta. Me deleito con la sensación de saciedad.

—Muévete —me pide.

Gimo y subo de arriba abajo en su regazo.

—Más rápido —susurra.

Y me muevo más y más rápidamente. Él gime y su mano inclina mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras él mordisquea mi cuello. Su otra mano se desplaza despacio por mi cuerpo, de mi cadera, bajando hacia mi sexo, hasta mi clítoris... todavía sensible de su pródiga atención anterior. Gimoteo cuando sus dedos se cierran a mí alrededor, tocándome una vez más.

—Sí, Candy —dice con voz áspera en mi oído—. Eres mía. Sólo tú.

—Sí —respiro cuando mi cuerpo se tensa de nuevo, acercándose a su alrededor, acunándolo de la manera más íntima.

—Córrete para mí —exige.

Y me permito ir, mi cuerpo sigue su orden obedientemente. Él todavía me sostiene cuando mi clímax rasga a través de mí y grito su nombre.

—Oh, Candy, te amo —gime y sigue mi ejemplo arqueándose contra mí, encontrando su propia liberación.

Besa mi hombro y alisa el pelo de mi cara.

—¿Eso entró en la lista, Señora Grandchester? —murmura. Yo estoy estirada, apenas consciente, plana en mi vientre sobre nuestra cama. Christian masajea mi espalda suavemente. Él esta apuntalado junto a mí en un codo.

—Hmm.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Hmm. —Sonrío.

Él sonríe y me besa de nuevo y a regañadientes ruedo a un lado para enfrentarlo.

—¿Bien? —pregunta.

—Sí. Entra en la lista. Pero es una larga lista.

Su cara casi se divide en dos y se inclina hacia adelante para besarme suavemente.

—Bueno. ¿Cenamos? —Sus ojos brillan con el amor y humor.

Asiento con la cabeza. Estoy hambrienta. Y extiendo la mano para tirar suavemente de los pequeños vellos en su pecho.

—Quiero que me digas algo —susurro.

—¿Qué?

—No te enfades.

—¿Qué es, Candy?

—Te importa.

Sus ojos se ensanchan y todo el rastro de su buen humor desaparece.

—Quiero que admitas que te importa. Porque al Terry que yo conozco y amo le importaría.

Él permanece quieto, sus ojos no dejan los míos y soy testigo de su lucha interna como si estuviera a punto de hacer el juicio de Salomón. Abre su boca para decir algo y luego la cierra nuevamente mientras alguna emoción fugaz cruza su rostro... dolor, tal vez.

Dilo, lo presiono.

—Sí. Sí, me importa. ¿Contenta? —Su voz apenas es un susurro. Oh, gracias a Dios, joder. Es un alivio. —Sí. Mucho.

Frunce el entrecejo. —No puedo creer que esté hablando ahora contigo, aquí en nuestra cama, sobre… —pongo mi dedo a sus labios.

—No lo estamos. Vamos a comer. Tengo hambre.

Él suspira y mueve su cabeza. —Me cautivas y me desconciertas, Señora Grandchester.

—Bueno. —Me inclino hacia arriba y lo beso.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchster

Asunto: La Lista

Fecha: 9 de septiembre de 2011 09:33

Para: Terry Grandchester

Eso está definitivamente a la parte superior.

:D

Un sobresaliente

Candy Grandchester Coordinadora Editorial, del AIPS,

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Dime Algo Nuevo

Fecha: El 9 de septiembre de 2011 09:42

Para: Candy Grandchester

Has dicho eso los últimos tres días. Decídete. O… podríamos tratar de probar algo más.

;)

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Disfrutando este Juego, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Sonrío a mi pantalla. Las últimas tardes han sido... entretenidas. Nos hemos relajado nuevamente, la breve interrupción de Susana ha sido olvidada. Yo realmente no he reunido el valor para preguntarle si alguna de las pinturas que cuelgan de las paredes son suyas y francamente, realmente no me importa. Mi BlackBerry zumba y contesto, mientras espero a Terry.

—¿Ana?

—¿Sí?

—Candy, cariño. Soy José Andrew.

—¡Sr. Rodríguez! ¡Hola! —Mi cuero cabelludo pica. ¿Qué quiere el padre de Albert de mí?

—Cariño, siento llamarte al trabajo. Es Ray. —Su voz vacila.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Mi corazón da un vuelco.

—Ray ha tenido un accidente. Oh No. Papá. Dejo de respirar.

—Está en el hospital. Haría bien en venir aquí rápido.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

=)


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

—Sr. Andrew, ¿qué ha pasado? —mi voz es ronca y gruesa con lágrimas contenidas. Ray. Dulce Ray. Mi padre.

—Ha sufrido un accidente de coche.

—Bien, iré… iré ahora. —La adrenalina ha inundado mi corriente sanguínea, dejando pánico a su paso. Estoy encontrando dificultad para respirar.

—Ellos lo han transferido a Portland.

¿Portland? ¿Qué diablos está haciendo él en Portland?

—Lo transportaron vía aérea, Candy. Estoy yendo ahí ahora. OHSU. Oh, Candy, no vi el coche. Sólo no lo vi... —Su voz se quiebra.

Sr. Andrew... ¡no!

—Te veré allí. —El Sr. Andrew se atraganta y la línea se corta.

Un oscuro temor me embarga por la garganta, abrumándome. Ray. No. No. Tomo una estabilizadora respiración profunda, agarro el teléfono y llamo a Roach. Responde al segundo timbrazo.

—¿Candy?

—Jerry. Es mi padre.

—Candy, ¿qué pasó?

Le explico, apenas deteniéndome para respirar.

—Ve. Por supuesto, debes ir. Espero que tu padre esté bien.

—Gracias. Te mantendré informado. —Inadvertidamente cerré de golpe el teléfono, pero justo ahora no podía importarme menos.

—¡Hannah! —llamo, consciente de la ansiedad en mi voz. Momentos después asoma su cabeza por la puerta para encontrarme empacando mi bolso y agarrando documentos para llenar en mi maletín.

—¿Sí, Candy? —Frunce el ceño.

—Mi padre ha tenido un accidente. Tengo que irme.

—Oh querida…

—Cancela todas mis citas de hoy. Y del lunes. Tendrás que terminar de preparar la presentación del libro electrónico, las notas están en el archivo compartido. Consigue a Courtney para ayudar si es necesario.

—Sí —susurra Hannah—. Espero que esté bien. No te preocupes por nada aquí. Vamos a arreglárnoslas.

—Tengo mi BlackBerry.

La preocupación grabada en su demacrada y pálida cara casi es mi perdición.

Papi.

Agarro mi chaqueta, bolso y maletín.

—Te llamaré si necesito algo.

—Hazlo, por favor. Buena suerte, Candy. Espero que esté bien.

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa tensa, luchando para mantener mi compostura, y salgo de mi oficina. Me esfuerzo para no correr todo el camino hasta recepción. Sawyer salta a sus pies cuando llego.

—¿Sra. Grandchester? —pregunta, confundido por mi repentina aparición.

—Nos vamos a Portland… ahora.

—De acuerdo, señora —dice, ceñudo, pero abre la puerta. El movimiento es bueno.

—Sra. Grandchester —pregunta Sawyer mientras corremos hacia el estacionamiento—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estamos haciendo este viaje no programado?

—Es mi padre. Ha tenido un accidente.

—Ya veo. ¿Lo sabe el Sr. Grandchester?

—Lo llamaré desde el coche.

Sawyer asiente y abre la puerta trasera de la camioneta Audi, y me subo. Con dedos temblorosos, agarro mi BlackBerry, y marco al móvil de Terry.

—Sra. Grandchester. —La voz de Andrea es nítida y profesional.

—¿Está Terry allí? —respiro.

—Uhm... está en algún lugar del edificio, señora. Ha dejado su BlackBerry cargándose conmigo.

Gimo silenciosamente con frustración.

—¿Puedes decirle que lo llamé, y que necesito hablar con él? Es urgente.

—Podría tratar de localizarlo. Tiene la costumbre de vagar a veces.

—Sólo consigue que me llame, por favor —ruego, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Por supuesto, Sra. Grandchester. —Vacila—. ¿Está todo bien?

—No —susurro, no confiando en mi voz—. Por favor, sólo consigue que me llame.

—Sí, señora.

Cuelgo. No puedo contener mi angustia mucho más. Tirando mis rodillas hacia mi pecho, me acurruco en el asiento trasero, y lágrimas manan, indeseables, por mis mejillas.

—¿Dónde en Portland, Sra. Grandchester? —pregunta gentilmente Sawyer.

—OHSU —me ahogo—. El gran hospital.

Sawyer arranca hacia la calle y se dirige hacia la I-5, mientras me lamento en voz baja en la parte trasera del coche, murmurando oraciones mudas. Por favor que esté bien. Por favor que esté bien.

Mi teléfono suena, "Your Love Is King" sorprendiéndome de mi mantra.

—Terry —jadeo.

—Cristo, Candy. ¿Qué está mal?

—Es Ray... ha tenido un accidente.

—¡Mierda!

—Sí. Estoy de camino a Portland.

—¿Portland? Por favor dime que Sawyer está contigo.

—Sí, está conduciendo.

—¿Dónde está Ray?

—En el OHSU.

Escucho una voz apagada en el fondo.

—Sí, Ros —Terry chasquea enfadado—. ¡Lo sé! Perdón, nena… puedo estar allí en unas tres horas. Tengo negocios que necesito terminar aquí. Volaré.

Oh mierda. Charlie Tango está de vuelta en comisión y la última vez que Terry voló en ella…

—Tengo una reunión con algunos chicos más de Taiwan. No puedo cancelarla. Es un acuerdo que hemos estado elaborando por meses.

¿Por qué no sabía nada sobre esto?

—Saldré tan pronto como pueda.

—Está bien —murmuro. Y quiero decir que está bien, que se quedara en Seattle, y resolviera su negocio, pero la verdad es que lo quería conmigo.

—Oh, nena —susurra.

—Estaré bien, Terry. Tómate tu tiempo. No te apures. No quiero preocuparme por ti, también. Vuela con cuidado.

—Lo haré.

—Te amo.

—Te amo, también, cariño. Estaré contigo tan pronto como pueda. Mantén a Luke cerca.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Te veré después.

—Adiós. —Después de colgar, abrazo mis rodillas una vez más. No sé nada sobre los negocios de Terry.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo con los Taiwaneses? Miro por la ventana a medida que pasamos el Boeing Field-King Country Airport. Tiene que volar cuidadosamente. Mi estómago se anuda de nuevo y las náuseas amenazan. Ray y Terry. No creo que mi corazón pudiera aceptar eso. Recostándome, empiezo mi mantra de nuevo: Por favor que esté bien. Por favor que esté bien.

—Sra. Grandchester —la voz de Sawyer me despierta—. Estamos en las instalaciones del hospital. Sólo tengo que encontrar la sala de emergencias.

—Sé dónde está. —Mi mente revolotea a mi última visita a OHSU cuando, en mi segundo día, me caí de una escalera de mano en Clayton's, torciéndome mi tobillo. Recuerdo a Paul Clayton cerniéndose sobre mí y me estremezco al recordarlo.

Sawyer se detiene en el punto de bajada y salta fuera para abrir mi puerta.

—Iré a estacionar, señora, y vendré a encontrarla. Deje su maletín, yo lo llevaré.

—Gracias, Luke.

Asiente, y camino enérgicamente en la bulliciosa área de recepción de la sala de emergencias. La recepcionista en el escritorio me da una sonrisa amable, y en unos minutos, ha ubicado a Ray y me envía a la OR en el tercer piso.

¿OR? ¡Mierda!

—Gracias —murmuro, tratando de concentrarme en sus instrucciones hacia los ascensores. Mi estómago se tambalea mientras casi corro hacia ellos.

Que esté bien. Por favor que esté bien.

El ascensor es desesperadamente lento, deteniéndose en cada piso. Vamos… ¡Vamos! Quiero que se mueva más rápido, con el ceño fruncido hacia las personas paseando dentro y fuera y evitando que llegue a papá.

Finalmente, las puertas se abren en el tercer piso, y me apresuro hacia otra área de recepción, ésta atendida por enfermeras en uniformes de marina.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —pregunta una oficiosa enfermada con una mirada miope.

—Mi padre, Raymond White. Ha sido ingresado. Está en el OR-4, creo. — Incluso mientras decía las palabras, estoy queriendo que no sean verdad.

—Déjeme comprobar, Señorita White.

Asiento, sin molestarme en corregirla mientras ella mira atentamente la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Sí. Ha estado un par de horas. Si prefiere esperar, les haré saber que usted está aquí. La sala de espera está allí. —Apunta hacia una gran puerta blanca útilmente etiquetada SALA DE ESPERA en fuerte letra azul.

—¿Él está bien? —pregunto, tratando de mantener mi voz estable.

—Tendrá que esperar a uno de los médicos que lo atiende la informe, señorita.

—Gracias —murmuro, pero por dentro estoy gritando, ¡Quiero saber ahora! Abro la puerta para revelar una funcional y austera sala de espera dónde el Sr. Andrew y Albert están sentados.

—¡Candy! —exclama el Sr. Andrew. Su brazo está enyesado, y su mejilla magullada en un lado. Está en una silla de ruedas con una de sus piernas enyesada también. Cautelosamente envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él.

—Oh, Sr. Andrew—sollozo.

—Candy, cariño. —Da palmaditas en mi espalda con su brazo sano—. Lo siento tanto —murmura, su voz ronca agrietándose.

Oh no.

—No, papá —dice Albert suavemente en advertencia mientras se cierne detrás de mí. Cuando me giro, me tira a sus brazos y me abraza.

—Albert —murmuro. Y estoy perdida, lágrimas cayendo mientras toda la tensión, el miedo y la angustia de las últimas tres horas emergen.

—Oye, Candy, no llores. —Albert gentilmente acaricia mi cabello. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lloro suavemente. Nos quedamos así como por años, y estoy tan agradecida de que mi amigo esté aquí. Nos separamos cuando Sawyer se nos une en la sala de espera. El Sr. Andrew me entrega un pañuelo de papel de una caja convenientemente ubicada, y seco mis lágrimas.

—Éste es el Sr. Sawyer. De seguridad —murmuro.

Sawyer asiente educadamente hacia Albert y el Sr. Andrew y luego se mueve a tomar asiento en un rincón.

—Siéntate, Candy. —Albert me acompaña a uno de los sillones cubiertos de vinilo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Sabemos cómo ésta? ¿Qué están haciendo ellos?

Albert levanta sus manos para detener mi aluvión de preguntas y se sienta a mi lado.

—No tenemos ninguna novedad. Ray, papá, y yo estábamos en una excursión de pesca en Astoria. Fuimos golpeados por algún maldito estúpido borracho…

El Sr. Andrew trata de interrumpir, balbuceando una disculpa.

—¡Cálmate, papá! —chasquea Albert—. No tengo ni una marca en mí, sólo un par de costillas magulladas y un golpe en la cabeza. Papá… bueno, papá se rompió su muñeca y su tobillo. Pero el coche golpeó el lado del pasajero y Ray.

Oh no, no... El pánico inundando de nuevo mi sistema límbico. No, no, no. Mi cuerpo se estremece y se enfría mientras imagino qué le está pasando a Ray en la OR.

—Está en cirugía. Nos llevaron al hospital comunal en Astoria, pero trasportaron vía aérea a Ray aquí. No sabemos qué están haciendo. Estamos esperando por novedades.

Empiezo a temblar.

—Oye, Candy, ¿tienes frío?

Asiento. Estoy en mi blusa blanca sin mangas y chaqueta negra de verano, y que no brinda calor. Cautelosamente, Albert se quita su chaqueta de cuero y la envuelve alrededor de mis hombros.

—¿Puedo conseguirle algo de té, señora? —Sawyer está a mi lado. Asiento agradecidamente, y desaparece de la habitación.

—¿Porqué estaban pescando en Astoria? —pregunto. Albert se encoge de hombros.

—La pesca se supone que es buena allí. Estábamos teniendo un "encuentro de chicos". Algún tiempo de unión con mi viejo antes que la academia se caliente para mi último año. —Los ojos claros de Albert están grandes y luminosos con miedo y remordimiento.

—Podrías haber sido lastimado, también. Y el Sr. Andrew... peor. — Trago ante la idea. La temperatura de mi cuerpo cae aún más, y me estremezco una vez más. Albert toma mi mano.

—Diablos, candy, te estás congelando.

El Sr. Andrew se mueve hacia delante y toma mi otra mano en su única buena.

—Candy, lo siento tanto.

—Sr. Andrew, por favor. Fue un accidente... —Mi voz se desvanece en un susurro.

—Llámame Jose —me corrige. Le doy una débil sonrisa, porque eso es todo lo que puedo manejar. Me estremezco una vez más.

—La policía se llevó al imbécil en custodia. Siete de la mañana y el hombre estaba fuera de su cabeza —silba Albert con disgusto.

Sawyer regresa, llevando un vaso de papel con agua caliente y una bolsita de té separada. ¡Él sabe cómo tomo mi té! Estoy sorprendida, y contenta por la distracción.

El Sr. Andrew y Albert liberan mis manos mientras agradecidamente tomo la taza de Sawyer.

—¿Alguno de ustedes quiere algo? —Sawyer pregunta al Sr. Andrew y Albert. Ambos sacuden sus cabezas, y Sawyer vuelve a sentarse en su asiento en la esquina. Mojo mi bolsita de té en el agua y, levantándome temblorosamente, desecho la bolsa utilizada en un pequeño bote de basura.

—¿Qué les está tomando tanto tiempo? —murmuro para nadie en particular mientras tomo un sorbo.

Papi… Por favor deja que esté bien. Por favor deja que esté bien.

—Lo sabremos muy pronto, Candy —dice Albert gentilmente. Asiento y tomo otro sorbo. Tomo mi asiento de nuevo a su lado. Esperamos… y esperamos. El Sr. Andrew con sus ojos cerrados, rezando creo, y Albert sosteniendo mi mano y apretándola de vez en cuando. Lentamente sorbo mi té. No es Twinings, pero es alguna marca barata desagradable, y su sabor es repugnante.

Recuerdo la última vez que esperé por novedades.

La última vez pensé que todo estaba perdido cuando Charlie Tango desapareció. Cerrando mis ojos, ofrezco una oración silenciosa por el viaje seguro de mi esposo.

Miro mi reloj: 2:15 p.m. Debería estar aquí pronto. Mi té está frío… ¡Ugh!

Me levanto y voy y vengo luego me siento de nuevo. ¿Porqué los médicos no han venido a verme? Tomo la mano de Albert, y él me da otro apretón tranquilizador. Por favor que esté bien. Por favor que esté bien.

El tiempo se arrastra muy lentamente.

De repente la puerta se abre, y todos miramos expectantes, mi estómago anudándose. ¿Es esto?

Terry avanza dentro. Su rostro se oscurece momentáneamente cuando nota mi mano en la de Albert.

—¡Terry! —jadeo y salto, agradeciendo a Dios que llegó a salvo. Cuando estoy envuelta en sus brazos, su nariz en mi cabello, y estoy inhalando su esencia, su calidez, su amor. Una pequeña parte de mí se siente más tranquila, fuerte, y más resistente porque él está aquí. Oh, la diferencia que su presencia hace a mi paz mental.

—¿Alguna novedad?

Sacudo mi cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

—Albert. —Asiente saludando.

—Terry, éste es mi padre, Padre.

—Sr. Andrew… nos conocimos en la boda. ¿Supongo que estaban en el accidente, también?

Albert vuelve a contar la historia brevemente.

—¿Ambos están lo suficientemente bien para estar aquí? — Pregunta Terry.

—No queremos estar en otro lugar —dice el Sr. Andrew, su voz tranquila y mezclada con dolor. Terry asiente. Tomando mi mano, me sienta tomando luego asiento a mi lado.

—¿Has comido? —pregunta. Sacudo mi cabeza.

—¿Estás hambrienta? Sacudo mi cabeza.

—¿Pero tienes frío? —pregunta, observando la chaqueta de Albert. Asiento. Se mueve en su silla pero sabiamente no dice nada.

La puerta se abre de nuevo, y un joven doctor entra en un brillante uniforme azul. Luce exhausto y atribulado.

Toda la sangre desaparece de mi cabeza mientras me tropiezo con mis pies.

—Ray White —susurro mientras Terry está a mi lado, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Usted es su pariente más cercano? —pregunta el doctor. Sus brillantes ojos azules casi igualan su bata, y bajo alguna otra circunstancia lo hubiera encontrado atractivo.

—Soy su hija, Candy.

—Señorita White...

—Sra. Grandchster —lo interrumpe Terry.

—Mis disculpas —balbucea el médico, y por un momento quiero patear a Terry—. Soy el Doctor Crowe. Su padre está estable, pero en condición crítica.

¿Qué significa eso? Mis rodillas se doblan debajo de mí y sólo el brazo de apoyo de Terry me impide caer al suelo.

—Sufrió graves lesiones internas —dice el Dr. Crowe—, principalmente en su diafragma, pero hemos logrado repararlas, y hemos sido capaces de salvar su bazo. Desafortunadamente, sufrió un paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre. Nos las arreglamos para conseguir que su corazón funcione de nuevo, pero esto sigue siendo una preocupación. Sin embargo, nuestra preocupación más grave es que sufrió severas contusiones en su cabeza, y las resonancias magnéticas muestran que tiene inflamación en el cerebro. Lo hemos inducido a un coma para mantenerlo tranquilo y quieto mientras controlamos la inflamación cerebral.

¿Daño cerebral? No.

—Es un procedimiento estándar en esto casos. Por ahora, sólo tenemos que esperar y ver.

—¿Y cuál es el pronóstico? —pregunta Terry fríamente.

—Sr. Grandchester, es difícil decirlo por el momento. Es posible que pueda hacer una recuperación completa, pero eso está en las manos de Dios ahora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo mantendrán en coma?

—Eso depende de cómo responda su cerebro. Usualmente de setenta y dos a noventa y seis horas.

¡Oh, tanto tiempo!

—¿Puedo verlo? —susurro.

—Sí, debería poder verlo en una media hora. Está siendo trasladado a la UCI en el sexto piso.

—Gracias, Doctor.

El Dr. Crowe asiente, se gira y nos deja.

—Bueno, él está vivo —le susurro a Terry. Y las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mi cara una vez más.

—Siéntate —ordena Terry gentilmente.

—Papá, creo que nos deberíamos ir. Necesitas descansar. No sabremos nada por un tiempo —murmura Albert al Sr. Andrew quien mira inexpresivamente a su hijo—. Podemos volver esta noche, después de que hayas descansado. Está bien, ¿no es así, Candy? —Albert se gira, implorándome.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Se están quedando en Portland? —pregunta Terry. Albert asiente.

—¿Necesitas un aventón a casa? Albert frunce el ceño.

—Iba a pedir un taxi.

—Luke puede llevarlos.

Sawyer se para, y Albert luce confundido.

—Luke Sawyer —murmuro en esclarecimiento.

—Oh… seguro. Sí, te lo agradecería. Gracias, Terry.

Poniéndome de pie, abrazo al Sr. Andrew y Albert en rápida sucesión.

—Mantente fuerte, Candy —Albert susurra en mi oído—. Es un hombre sano y en forma. Las probabilidades están a su favor.

—Eso espero. —Lo abrazo fuerte. Luego, liberándolo, me quito su chaqueta y se la devuelvo.

—Quédatela, si todavía tienes frío.

—No, estoy bien. Gracias. —Mirando nerviosamente hacia Terry, veo que está considerándonos impasible.

Terry toma mi mano.

—Si hay algún cambio, te lo haré saber de inmediato —digo mientras Albert empuja la silla de ruedas de su padre hacia la puerta que Sawyer está manteniendo abierta.

El Sr. Andrew levanta su mano, y se detienen en la puerta.

—Él estará en mis oraciones, Candy. —Su voz titubea—. Ha sido bueno estar con él después de todos estos años. Se ha convertido en un gran amigo.

—Lo sé.

Y con eso se van. Terry y yo estamos solos. Acaricia mi mejilla. —Estas pálida. Ven aquí. —Se sienta en la silla y me jala a su regazo, acomodándome en sus brazos de nuevo, y voy voluntariamente. Me acurruco contra él, sintiéndome agobiada por la desgracia de mi padrastro, pero agradecida que mi esposo está aquí para confortarme. Gentilmente acaricia mi cabello y sostiene mí mano.

—¿Cómo estuvo Charlie Tango? —pregunto.

Sonríe. —Oh, ella estuvo perfecta —dice, con algo de orgullo en su voz. Me hace sonreír apropiadamente por primera vez en muchas horas, y le doy una mirada, desconcertada.

—¿Perfecta?

—Es una línea de La historia de Filadelfia. Es el filme favorito de Eleanor.

—No la conozco.

—Creo que la tengo en Blu-Ray en casa. Podemos verla y besuquearnos. — Besa mi cabello y sonrió una vez más.

—¿Puedo persuadirte para que comas algo?

Mi sonrisa desaparece. —No ahora. Quiero ver a Ray primero. Sus hombros caen, pero no me presiona.

—¿Cómo estuvieron los Taiwaneses?

—Tratables —dice.

—¿Tratables cómo?

—Me dejaron comprar su astillero por menos del precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

¿Compró un astillero? —¿Eso es bueno?

—Sí. Eso es bueno.

—Pero creí que tenías un astillero, aquí.

—Sí. Vamos a usar ese para hacer el muelle de alistamiento. Construir los cascos en el Lejano Oriente. Es más barato.

Oh.

—¿Qué sobre la fuerza de trabajo en el astillero aquí?

—Reorganizaremos. Deberíamos poder mantener las redundancias a un mínimo. —Besa mi cabello.

—¿Deberíamos ver a Ray? —pregunta, su voz suave.

La UCI en el sexto piso es austera, estéril, una sala funcional con voces susurradas y maquinas emitiendo pitidos. Cuatro pacientes son hospedados en su propia habitación separadas con alta tecnología. Ray está en el otro extremo.

Papi.

Luce tan pequeño en su enorme cama, rodeado por toda esta tecnología. Es impresionante. Mi padre nunca ha sido tan disminuido. Hay un tubo en su boca, y varias líneas pasan por gotas a una aguja en cada brazo. Una pequeña pinza está atada a su dedo. Me pregunto vagamente para qué será eso. Su pierna esta encima de las sabanas, recubierta por una escarola azul.

Un monitor muestras su ritmo cardiaco: bip, bip, bip. Esta latiendo más fuerte y estable. Esto lo sé. Me muevo lentamente hacia él. Su pecho está cubierto por un inmaculado vendaje grande que desaparece debajo de la delgada sabana que protege su modestia.

Papi.

Me doy cuenta que el tubo tirando en la esquina derecha de su boca lleva a un ventilador. Su sonido se mezcla con el bip, bip, bip, del monitor de su corazón en un ritmo de percusión. Inhalando, exhalando, inhalando, exhalando, inhalando, exhalando a tiempo con el bip. Hay cuatro líneas en la pantalla del monitor del corazón, cada una moviéndose constantemente, demostrando claramente que Ray aun está con nosotros.

Oh, papi.

A pesar de que su boca se ve distorsionada por el tubo de ventilación, se ve tranquilo, acostado ahí durmiendo.

Una pequeña y joven enfermera se encuentra a un lado, comprobando sus monitores.

—¿Puedo tocarlo? —pregunto, tentativamente alcanzando su mano.

—Sí. —Ella sonríe amablemente. Su insignia, dice: KELLIE RN, y debe estar en sus veinte años. Ella es rubia con ojos oscuros, oscuros.

Terry se encuentra en el extremo de la cama, mirándome con cuidado mientras sujeto la mano derecha de Ray. Es sorprendentemente cálida, y eso es mi perdición. Me hundo en la silla junto a la cama, colocando la cabeza suavemente contra el brazo de Ray, y empiezo a sollozar.

—Oh, papá. Por favor, mejórate —susurro—. Por favor.

Terry pone su mano sobre mi hombro y me da un apretón tranquilizador.

—Todos los signos vitales del señor White son buenos —dice la enfermera Kellie dice en voz baja.

—Gracias —murmura Terry. Echo un vistazo a tiempo para ver su boca abierta. Ella ha conseguido por fin un buen vistazo de mi esposo. No me importa. Ella puede quedarse boquiabierta por Terry todo lo que quiera mientras haga que mi padre mejore.

—¿Puede escucharme? —pregunto.

—Está en un profundo sueño. Pero, ¿quién sabe?

—¿Puedo sentarme por un rato?

—Por supuesto. —Ella me sonríe, sus mejillas rosadas de un rubor revelador. Incongruentemente, me encuentro pensando que el rubio no es su verdadero color.

Terry me mira, ignorándola. —Tengo que hacer una llamada. Voy a estar fuera. Te daré un tiempo a solas con tu padre. —Asiento con la cabeza. Besa mi cabello y sale de la habitación. Sostengo la mano de Ray, maravillada por la ironía de que es sólo ahora cuando está inconsciente y no me oye realmente quiero decirle cuánto lo amo. Este hombre ha sido mi constante. Mi roca. Y nunca he pensado en ello hasta ahora. No soy carne de su carne, pero él es mi papá, y lo quiero mucho. Mis lágrimas se arrastran por mis mejillas. Por favor, por favor mejórate.

Muy discretamente, para no molestar a nadie, le digo sobre nuestro fin de semana en Aspen y del fin de semana pasado, cuando volamos y navegamos a bordo de The Eleanor. Le hablo de nuestra nueva casa, nuestros planes, de cómo esperamos que sea ecológicamente sustentable. Le prometo llevarlo con nosotros a Aspen para que pueda ir a pescar con Terry y le aseguro que el Sr. Andrew y Albert serán bienvenidos, también. Por favor, tienes que estar aquí para hacer eso, papá. Por favor.

Ray permanece inmóvil, el ventilador inhalando y exhalando y el sonido monótono pero tranquilizador, bip, bip de su monitor del corazón su única respuesta.

Cuando miro hacia arriba, Terry está sentado tranquilamente en el extremo de la cama. No sé cuánto tiempo ha estado allí.

—Hola —dice, sus ojos brillando con compasión y preocupación.

—Hola.

—¿Así que voy a pescar con tu padre, el Sr. Andrew y Albert? —pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Vamos a comer. Vamos a dormir. Frunzo el ceño. No quiero dejarlo.

—Candy, está en coma. Les he dado nuestros números de móvil a las enfermeras de aquí. Si hay algún cambio, nos van a llamar. Vamos a comer, ir a un hotel, descansar, y luego volver esta noche.

La suite en el Heathman luce como la recuerdo. ¿Cuántas veces he pensado en la primera noche y la mañana que pasé con Terry Grandchester? Estoy parada en la entrada a la suite, paralizada. Por Dios, todo empezó aquí.

—Hogar lejos de casa —dice Terry, su voz suave, poniendo mi maletín en el suelo al lado de uno de los sofás mullidos.

—¿Quieres una ducha? ¿Un baño? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Candy?

—Terry me mira, y sé que está sin dirección, mi chico perdido tratando con situaciones más allá de su control. Ha estado retirado y contemplativo toda la tarde. Esta es una situación que no puede manipular y predecir. Esta es la vida real en su materia prima, y él se ha mantenido alejado durante tanto tiempo, está expuesto e indefenso ahora. Mi dulce, amparado Cincuenta Sombras.

—Un baño. Me gustaría un baño —murmuro, consciente de que mantenerlo ocupado lo hará sentir mejor, incluso útil. Oh, Terry, estoy entumecida y tengo frío y tengo miedo, pero estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí conmigo.

—Baño. Buena. Sí. —Camina hacia la habitación y fuera de la vista al palaciego cuarto de baño. Unos momentos más tarde, el rugido del agua que brota para llenar la bañera hace eco desde la habitación.

Finalmente, me impulso a seguirlo a la habitación. Estoy consternada al ver varias bolsas de Nordstrom en la cama. Terry vuelve a entrar, mangas arremangadas, corbata y chaqueta fuera.

—Envié a Taylor a conseguir algunas cosas. Ropa para dormir. Ya sabes —dice, mirándome con recelo.

Por supuesto que lo hizo. Asiento en aprobación para que se sienta mejor.

¿Dónde está Taylor?

—Oh, Candy —murmura Terry—. No te he visto así. Normalmente eres tan valiente y fuerte.

No sé qué decir. Tan sólo lo miró con los ojos abiertos. No tengo nada para dar en este momento. Creo que estoy en estado de shock. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mí, tratando de mantener el frío que penetra en la bahía, a pesar de que sé que es una tarea infructuosa, ya que el frío viene de adentro. Terry me tira hacia sus brazos.

—Nena, él está vivo. Sus signos vitales son buenos. Sólo tenemos que ser pacientes —murmura—. Ven. —Toma mi mano y me conduce al baño.

Amablemente, desliza mi chaqueta fuera de mis hombros y la coloca en la silla del baño, luego girando desabrocha los botones de mi blusa.

El agua esta deliciosamente caliente y fragante, el olor de flores de loto es fuerte, cálido, en el bochornoso aire del baño. Me acomodo entre las piernas de Terry, mi espalda hacia su pecho, mis pies descansando encima de los suyos. Ambos estamos callados e introspectivos, y finalmente me siento cálida. Terry besa mi cabello de forma intermitente mientras yo, ausente mentalmente, reviento las burbujas en la espuma. Su brazo está alrededor de mis hombros.

—No te metiste en la bañera con Susana, ¿verdad? ¿Esa vez que la bañaste? —pregunto.

Se pone rígido y resopla, su mano apretándose en mi hombro donde descansa. —Uhm… no. —Suena asombrado.

—Eso pensé. Bien.

Tira suavemente mi cabello atado en un crudo moño, inclinando mi cabeza para que pueda ver mi cara.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

Me encojo de hombros. —Mórbida curiosidad. No lo sé… verla esta semana…

Su rostro se endurece. —Ya veo. Menos mórbido. Su tono lleno de reproche.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo la vas a mantener?

—Hasta que esté en condiciones. No lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Hay otras?

—¿Otras?

—Ex a quienes mantengas.

—Había una, si. Pero ya no.

—¿Oh?

—Estaba estudiando para ser doctora. Ella ya está titulada y tiene a alguien más.

—¿Otro dominante?

—Sí.

—Susana dice que tienes dos de sus pinturas —susurro.

—Solía. No me importaban mucho. Tenían merito técnico, pero eran demasiado coloridas para mí. Creo que Anthony las tiene. Como sabemos, no tiene buen gusto.

Me río, y envuelve su otro brazo a mi alrededor, salpicando agua al lado del baño.

—Eso está mejor —susurra y besa mi sien.

—Se va a casar con mi mejor amiga.

—Entonces mejor me callo —dice él.

Me siento más relajada en nuestro baño. Envuelta en mi suave bata del Heathman, observo las varias bolsas en la cama. Dios, esto debe ser más que ropa para dormir. Tentativamente, echo un vistazo a una de ellas. Un par de pantalones y una sudadera azul pálido, mi talla. Santo Cielo… Taylor compro todo el fin de semana valido en ropa, y él sabe qué me gusta. Sonrió, recordando que esta no es la primera vez que ha comprado ropa para mí cuando estaba en el Heathman.

—Aparte de acosarme en Cornwell`s, ¿alguna vez has ido en verdad a una tienda y sólo comprado cosas?

—¿Acosarte?

—Sí. Acosarme.

—Estabas nerviosa, si recuerdo. Y ese chico estaba sobre ti. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Stear.

—Uno de los muchos admiradores.

Ruedo mis ojos, y él sonríe aliviado, una sonrisa genuina y me besa.

—Ahí está mi chica —susurra—. Vístete. No quiero que atrapes un resfriado de nuevo.

—Lista —murmuro. Terry está trabajando en la Mac en el área de estudio de la habitación. Está vestido en jeans negros y un suéter tejido gris, y yo estoy usando los pantalones, la sudadera, y una blusa blanca.

—Pareces tan joven —dice Terry en voz baja, mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos brillando—. Y pensar que serás todo un año mayor mañana. —Su voz es pensativa. Le doy una sonrisa triste.

—No siento muchas ganas de celebrarlo. ¿Podemos ir a ver a Ray ahora?

—Seguro. Desearía que comieras algo. Apenas y tocaste tu comida.

—Terry, por favor. Sólo no tengo hambre. Tal vez después de que haya visto a Ray. Quiero desearle buenas noches.

Cuando llegamos a la UCI, nos encontramos a Albert yéndose. Está solo.

—Candy, Terry, hola.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Estaba demasiado cansado para volver. Tuvo un accidente de coche esta mañana —Albert sonríe con tristeza—, y sus analgésicos han hecho efecto. Él estaba fuera de combate. Tuve que luchar para entrar a ver a Ray ya que no soy familia.

—¿Y? —pregunto ansiosamente.

—Este bien, Candy, igual… pero todo bien.

Alivio inunda mi sistema. Sin noticias son buenas noticias.

—¿Nos vemos mañana, chica del cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto. Vamos a estar aquí.

Albert mira a Terry rápidamente y luego rápidamente me abraza.

—Mañana.

—Buenas noches, Albert.

—Adiós, Albert —dice Terry. Albert asiente y camina por el pasillo—. Todavía está loco por ti —dice Terry en voz baja.

—No, no lo está. E incluso si lo está… —Me encojo de hombros, porque ahora no me importa.

Terry me da una sonrisa tensa, y se derrite mi corazón.

—Bien hecho —murmuro. Frunce el ceño. —Por no echar espuma por la boca.

Me mira boquiabierto, herido, pero divertido, también.

—Nunca he echado espuma. Vamos a ver a tu padre. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Sorpresa? —Mis ojos se abren en alarma.

—Ven. —Terry toma mi mano, y empujamos para abrir las puertas dobles de la UCI.

De pie en el extremo de la cama de Ray esta Eleanor, en profunda discusión con Crowe y un segundo médico, una mujer que no he visto antes. Al vernos, Eleanor sonríe.

Oh, gracias a Dios.

—Terry. —Ella besa su mejilla, y luego se vuelve hacia mí y me toma en su cálido abrazo.

—Candy. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Estoy bien. Es mi padre el que me preocupa.

—Está en buenas manos. La doctora Sluder es una experta en su campo. Estudiamos juntas en la Universidad de Yale.

Oh…

—Sra. Grandchester. —La Dra. Sluder me saluda muy formal. Ella es de cabello corto y delicado, con una tímida sonrisa y un acento sureño suave—. Como el médico de cabecera de su padre, me complace decirle que todo va por buen camino. Sus signos vitales son estables y fuertes. Tenemos toda la fe en que él va a tener una recuperación completa. El edema cerebral se ha detenido, y muestra signos de disminución. Esto es muy alentador después de un tiempo tan corto.

—Esas son buenas noticias —murmuro.

Ella sonríe con gusto. —Lo son, Sra. Grandchester. Estamos cuidando muy bien de él.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Eleanor. Eleanor sonríe. —Igualmente, Lorraina.

—Dr. Crowe, dejemos que esta buena gente visite al señor White. —Crowe sigue a la Dra. Sluder a la salida.

Miro hacia Ray, y por primera vez desde su accidente, me siento más optimista. La Dra. Sluder y las palabras amables de Eleanor han reavivado mi esperanza. Grace toma mi mano y la aprieta suavemente.

—Candy, cariño, siéntate con él. Habla con él. Está todo bien. Voy con Terry a la sala de espera.

Asiento con la cabeza. Terry sonríe en consuelo, y él y su madre me dejan con mi amado padre durmiendo plácidamente con la nana de su ventilador y el monitor cardiaco.

Me deslizo la camisa blanca de Terry y me meto en la cama.

—Luces más brillante —dice Terry con cautela, mientras él se pone su pijama.

—Sí. Creo que hablar con la Dra. Sluder y tu madre hizo una gran diferencia. ¿Le pediste a Eleanor que viniera aquí?

Terry se desliza en la cama y me tira en sus brazos, girándome de espaldas a él.

—No. Quería venir y comprobar a tu padre por ella misma.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—La llamé esta mañana. Oh.

—Nena, estás exhausta. Deberías dormir.

—Hmm —murmuro de acuerdo. Tiene razón. Estoy tan cansada. Ha sido un día muy emotivo. Estiro mi cabeza alrededor y lo miro. ¿No vamos a hacer el amor? Y me siento aliviada. De hecho, él ha tenido un enfoque totalmente manos-fuera conmigo todo el día. Me pregunto si debería alarmarme por este giro de los acontecimientos, pero ya que mi diosa interior ha dejado el edificio y tomado mi libido con ella, voy a pensar en ello mañana. Me vuelvo y me acurruco contra Terry, envolviendo mi pierna sobre la suya.

—Prométeme algo —dice en voz baja.

—¿Hmm? —Es una pregunta que estoy demasiado cansada para articular.

—Prométeme que vas a comer algo mañana. Puedo casi tolerar que uses la chaqueta de otro hombre sin echar espuma por la boca, pero, Candy… debes comer. Por favor.

—Hmm —consiento. Besa mi cabello—. Gracias por estar aquí —murmuro, y soñolienta beso su pecho.

—¿Dónde más podría estar? Quiero estar donde quiera que estés, Candy. Estar aquí me hace pensar en lo lejos que hemos llegado. Y la primera noche que dormí contigo. Qué noche aquella. Te observe durante horas. Eras sólo… perfecta —espira.

Sonrío contra su pecho.

—Duerme —murmura, y se trata de una orden. Cierro los ojos y voy a la deriva.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

ABRAZOS Y SEGUIMOS LEYÉNDONOS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Me muevo, abriendo los ojos a una brillante mañana de septiembre. Cálida y cómoda entre sábanas limpias y sedosas, me tomo un momento para orientarme y me abruma una sensación de déjà vu. Por supuesto, estoy en el Heathman.

—¡Mierda! ¡Papá! —digo en voz alta, sintiendo con un desgarrador aumento de aprensión aferrarse a mi corazón para recordarme el motivo de mi visita a Portland.

—Hey —Terry está sentado en la cama. Acaricia mi mejilla con sus nudillos, calmándome de inmediato—. Llamé a Terapia Intensiva esta mañana. Ray pasó una buena noche. Todo está bien —dice reconfortantemente.

—Oh Dios, gracias —murmuro, sentándome.

Se inclina y presiona un beso en mi frente. —Buenos días Candy —susurra y besa mi sien.

—Hola —murmuro. Está levantado y lleva una camiseta negra con vaqueros azules.

—Hola —responde, con una mirada suave y cálida—. Quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños. ¿Eso te parece bien?

Le sonrío tentativamente y acaricio su mejilla. —Por supuesto. Gracias. Por todo.

Frunce el ceño. —¿Todo?

—Todo.

Se ve momentáneamente confundido, pero pronto su mirada se agranda con anticipación. —Toma.

Me pasa una pequeña y exquisitamente envuelta cajita con una diminuta tarjeta.

A pesar de la preocupación que siento por mi padre, siento la emoción de Terry, y es contagiosa. Leo la carta.

Por todos nuestros primeros en el primer cumpleaños de mi amada esposa.

Te amo.

T x.

Oh Dios. ¿Qué tan dulce es eso? —Te amo, también —murmuro, sonriéndole.

Sonríe. —Ábrelo.

Desenvolviendo el papel cuidadosamente para no romperlo, encuentro una hermosa caja de cuero roja. Cartier. Me es familiar, gracias a los pendientes de la segunda oportunidad y mi reloj. Cuidadosamente abro la caja para descubrir un delicado brazalete de dijes de plata, o platino u oro blanco, no lo sé, pero es absolutamente encantador. Unidos hay varios dijes: una Torre Eiffel, un taxi negro de Londres, un helicóptero, Charlie Tango, un planeador, el Soaring, un catamarán, The Eleanor, una cama, ¿y un cono de helado? Lo miro, perpleja.

—¿Vainilla? —se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa, y no puedo evitar reír. Por supuesto.

—Terry, esto es hermoso. Gracias. Es lo mejor. Sonríe.

Mi favorito es el corazón. Es un relicario.

—Puedes poner una foto de lo que quieras allí.

—Una foto de ti. —Lo miro a través de mis pestañas—. Siempre en mi corazón.

Sonríe con su hermosa y destrozadoramente tímida sonrisa.

Miro los dos últimos dijes: una letra T, oh sí, yo fui su primera novia en usar su primer nombre. Sonrío ante el pensamiento. Y finalmente, una llave.

—Para mi corazón y mi alma —susurra.

Lágrimas pican en mis ojos. Me tiro hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello y saltando en su regazo. —Es un regalo tan considerado. Lo amo. Gracias —murmuro en su oído. Oh, el huele tan bien, a ropa de cama limpia, loción corporal, y a Terry. Como a casa, mi casa. Mis lágrimas comienzan a caer.

Él gruñe suavemente y me envuelve con su abrazo.

—No sé qué haría sin ti. —Mi voz se rompe mientras intento retener mis abrumadoras emociones.

Traga fuertemente y afianza su agarre en mí. —Por favor no llores.

Sorbo mi nariz de forma no muy femenina. —Lo lamento. Es que estoy tan feliz y triste y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Es agridulce.

—Hey. —Su tono es suave como la seda. Echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, me besa suavemente en los labios—. Lo entiendo.

—Ya lo sé —susurro, y vuelvo a recibir su sonrisita de recompensa.

—Desearía que estas fueran unas circunstancias más felices y estuviéramos en casa. Pero aquí estamos. —Vuelve a encogerse de hombros a modo de disculpa—. Vamos. Después del desayuno, veremos a Ray.

Una vez vestida con mis nuevos vaqueros y camiseta, mi apetito volvió por un breve pero agradecido momento durante el desayuno. Sé que Terry está complacido de verme comer mi barra de cereal y yogur griego.

—Gracias por pedir mi desayuno favorito.

—Es tu cumpleaños —dice Terry suavemente—. Y debes dejar de agradecerme. —Pone los ojos en blanco exasperado, pero con cariño, creo.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que lo aprecio.

—Candy, es lo que hago. —Se ve serio, por supuesto, Terry al mando y en control. Cómo olvidarlo… ¿pero de ser diferente lo querría? Sonrío. —Sí, lo es.

Me mira confundido y luego sacude la cabeza. —¿Vamos?

—Espera que me lave los dientes. Sonríe. —De acuerdo.

¿Por qué la sonrisa? La idea me molesta cuando voy al cuarto. Un recuerdo salta a mi mente. Usé su cepillo de dientes después de haber pasado mi primera noche con él. Sonrío y tomo su cepillo para recordar ese tiempo. Mirando mi reflejo mientras lo hago, me veo pálida, demasiado pálida. Pero bueno, siempre me veo pálida. La última vez que vine estaba soltera, ¡y ahora me casé a los veintidós! Me estoy poniendo vieja. Frunzo los labios.

Levantando mi muñeca, la sacudo, y los dijes en mi brazalete tintinean satisfactoriamente. ¿Cómo es que mi dulce Cincuenta siempre sabe exactamente qué regalarme? Inspiro hondo, intentando calmar las emociones que aún me embargan, y vuelvo a mirar mi brazalete. Seguro costó una fortuna. Oh… bueno. Él se lo puede permitir.

Mientras caminamos a los elevadores, Terry toma mi mano y besa mis nudillos, acariciando al Charlie Tango de mi brazalete con el pulgar. —¿Te gusta?

—Más que gustar. Lo amo. Mucho. Como a ti.

Sonríe y vuelve a besar mis nudillos. Me siento más ligera que ayer. Quizás porque es de mañana y el mundo siempre parece un lugar más esperanzador que en la muerte de la noche. O quizás es despertar de esa forma tan dulce con mi marido. O quizás es el saber que Ray ya no corre peligro.

Mientras entramos al elevador vacío, miro a Terry. Sus ojos viajan rápidamente a los míos, y sonríe de nuevo.

—No lo hagas —susurra al cerrarse las puertas.

—¿Que no haga qué?

—Mirarme así.

—A la mierda el papeleo —murmuro con una risita.

Él ríe, y es un sonido tan despreocupado y juvenil. Tira de mí a sus brazos y besa mi cabeza. —Algún día, alquilaré este elevador por toda una tarde.

—¿Sólo una tarde? —Arqueo una ceja.

—Sra. Grandchester, es muy traviesa.

—Cuando se trata de ti, lo soy.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Me besa suavemente.

Y no sé si es porque estamos en este elevador o porque no me ha tocado en más de veinticuatro horas o simplemente porque es mi intoxicante esposo, pero el deseo se libera y establece tranquilamente en mi estómago. Paso mis dedos por su cabello y profundizo el beso, empujándolo contra la pared y apoyando mi cuerpo en el suyo.

Gime en mi boca y toma mi cabeza, acunándola mientras nos besamos, realmente nos besamos, nuestras lenguas explorando el oh tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo oh tan excitante territorio que es la boca del otro.

Mi diosa interior se desmaya, llevando mi libido de regreso a purdah. Acaricio su tan, tan hermoso rostro con mis manos.

—Candy —suspira.

—Te amo, Terry Grandchester. No lo olvides —susurro mirando sus oscuros ojos azules.

El elevador se detiene suavemente y las puertas se abren.

—Vamos a ver a tu padre antes de que decida alquilar esto hoy. —Me besa rápidamente, toma mi mano, y me lleva al vestíbulo.

Cuando pasamos junto al mostrador, Terry le da una discreta señal al amable hombre de mediana edad que está detrás del escritorio. Él asiente y levanta el teléfono. Miro a Terry inquisitivamente, y me da su sonrisa secreta. Le frunzo el ceño, y por un momento parece nervioso.

—¿Dónde está Taylor? —pregunto.

—Lo veremos dentro de poco.

Por supuesto, debe estar cargando gasolina.

—¿Sawyer?

—Haciendo unos mandados.

¿Qué mandados?

Terry evita la puerta giratoria, y sé que lo hace para no tener que soltar mi mano. La idea me gusta. Afuera es una mañana de verano, pero se siente el otoño aproximándose en el aire. Miro alrededor, buscando la camioneta Audi y a Taylor. Nada. La mano de Terry se tensa en la mía, y lo miro. Parece ansioso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Se encoge de hombros. El ruido de un motor me distrae. Es un ronroneo… familiar. Cuando me doy vuelta buscando la fuente del sonido, se detiene. Taylor está saliendo de un coche deportivo relucientemente blanco frente a nosotros.

¡Oh mierda! Es un R8. Miro a Terry, quien me mira ansiosamente.

"Puedes comprarme uno para mi cumpleaños… uno blanco, creo."

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice, y sé que espera mi reacción. Lo miro boquiabierta porque es todo lo que puedo hacer. Levanta una llave.

—Completamente lo has superado —susurro. ¡Me compró un maldito Audi R8! Santa mierda. ¡Y exactamente el que le pedí! Mi cara se rompe en una gran sonrisa, y mi diosa interior hace un salto mortal hacia atrás. Me balanceo entre un estado incoche y uno de completa emoción. La emoción de Terry refleja la mía, y salto a sus brazos. Me levanta en el aire y damos vueltas.

—¡Debes tener más dinero que sentido común! —le digo—. Me encanta. Gracias. —Se detiene y me baja de repente, mirándome, por lo que tengo que aferrarme a sus brazos.

—Lo que sea por ti, Sra. Grandchester. —Me sonríe. Oh Dios. Qué demostración pública de afecto. Se inclina y me besa—. Ven. Vamos a ver a tu padre.

—Sí. ¿Y puedo conducir?

Me sonríe de nuevo. —Por supuesto. Es tuyo.

Me deja ir, y me apresuro a la puerta del conductor.

Taylor la abre para mí, con una gran sonrisa. —Feliz cumpleaños, Sra. Grandchester.

—Gracias Taylor. —Lo sorprendo al abrazarlo suavemente, y me devuelve incómodo el gesto. Sigue ruborizado cuando me subo al coche, y cierra eficientemente la puerta una vez estoy adentro.

—Conduzca con cuidado, señora Grandchester —dice juguetonamente. Le doy una mirada asesina, pero incapaz de contener la emoción.

—Lo haré —prometo, poniendo la llave en el contacto mientras Terry se acomoda a mi lado.

—Tómalo con calma. Nadie nos persigue ahora —advierte. Cuando giro la llave, el motor ruge a la vida. Miro los espejos retrovisores, y encontrándome en un extraño momento con poco tránsito, hago una perfecta maniobra de vuelta en U y me dirijo a OSHU.

—¡Whoa! —exclama Terry alarmado.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que termines en la unidad de cuidados intensivos al lado de tu padre. Desacelera —gruñe, en su tono de no discutir. Aflojo mi pie del acelerador y lo miro.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho —murmura, intentando parecer consternado, y fallando miserablemente.

La condición de Ray era la misma. Verlo así me hace reconsiderar el viaje aquí. Realmente debería conducir con más cuidado. No puedes legislar por cada conductor ebrio de este mundo. Debo preguntarle a Terry que fue del imbécil que chocó a Ray, estoy segura de que sabe. A pesar de los tubos, mi papá se ve algo cómodo, y creo que tiene algo más de color en las mejillas. Mientras le cuento sobre mi mañana, Terry va a la sala de espera a hacer llamadas.

La enfermera Kellie viene, chequeando los monitores de Ray y tomando nota. —Todos sus signos se ven bien, Sra. Grandchester —me sonríe amablemente.

—Eso es muy alentador.

Un ratito después aparece el Dr. Crowe con dos enfermeras y dice cálidamente. —Señora Grandchester, es hora de llevar a su padre a radiología. Vamos a hacerle una tomografía computarizada. Para ver el progreso de su cerebro.

—¿Tomará mucho?

—Hasta una hora.

—Esperaré. Me gustaría saber.

—Eso seguro, Sra. Grandchester.

Voy a la afortunadamente vacía sala de espera donde Terry se está paseando hablando por teléfono. Mientras habla, mira por la ventana a la vista panorámica de Portland. Se vuelve hacia mí cuando cierro la puerta, y parece enfadado.

—¿Cuánto sobre el límite?... Ya veo… todos los cargos, todo. El papá de Candy está en terapia intensiva, quiero que le arrojes el maldito libro a él papá… bien. Mantenme al tanto. —Cuelga.

—¿El otro conductor?

Asiente. —Algún estúpido camionero borracho del Sureste de Portland — bufa, y me sorprende su terminología y tono desconsiderado. Camina hacia mí, y se suaviza.

—¿Terminaste con Ray? ¿Quieres irte?

—Em… no. —Lo miro, aún atemorizada por lo que acaba de pasar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. A Ray lo llevaron a radiología para una tomografía computada para comprobar el derrame en su cerebro. Me gustaría esperar por los resultados.

—De acuerdo. Esperaremos. —Se sienta y estira los brazos. Ya que estamos solos, me acurruco felizmente en su regazo.

—Así no imaginaba pasar el día de hoy —murmura en mi cabello.

—Yo tampoco, pero ahora me estoy sintiendo más positiva. Tu madre fue muy tranquilizadora. Fue muy amable de su parte venir anoche.

Terry acaricia mi espalda y apoya su barbilla en mi cabeza. —Mi madre es una mujer increíble.

—Lo es. Eres afortunado de tenerla. —Terry asiente.

—Debería llamar a mi madre. Decirle lo de Ray —murmuro y Terry se tensa—. Estoy sorprendida de que no me haya llamado. —Me congelo un momento comprendiendo. De hecho, me siento dolida. Es mi cumpleaños después de todo, y ella estuvo cuando nací. ¿Por qué no llamó?

—Quizá lo hizo —dice Terry. Saco mi BlackBerry de mi bolsillo. No hay llamadas perdidas, pero sí varios mensajes: deseos de cumpleaños de Annie, Albert, Mia, y Ethan. Nada de mi madre. Sacudo la cabeza.

—Llámala ahora —sugiere suavemente. Lo hago, pero no responde, sólo el contestador automático. No dejo un mensaje. ¿Cómo pudo mi propia madre olvidar mi cumpleaños?

—No está allí. Llamaré más tarde cuando sepa los resultados del escaneo del cerebro.

Terry refuerza su agarre en mí, volviendo a acariciar mi cabello, y no hace comentarios por el poco amor maternal de mi madre. Siento más que escucho el zumbido de su BlackBerry. No me deja ponerme de pie sino que lo pesca incómodamente de su bolsillo.

—Andrea —espeta, otra vez todo negocios. Vuelvo a intentar ponerme de pie y me detiene, frunciendo el ceño y manteniéndome sentada por mi cintura. Me apoyo en su pecho y oigo su conversación.

—Bien… ¿ETA a qué hora?... ¿Y los otros… eh, paquetes? —Terry mira su reloj—. ¿El Healthman ya tiene los detalles?… Bien… Sí. Puede esperar hasta el lunes por la mañana, pero envía un e-mail sólo por si acaso, lo imprimiré, firmaré, y te lo enviaré de regreso… Pueden esperar. Ve a casa Andrea… No, estamos bien… Gracias. —Cuelga.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí.

—¿Es esto tu asunto de Taiwán?

—Sí. —Se mueve debajo de mí.

—¿Peso mucho? Bufa.

—No amor.

—¿Te preocupa la cosa de Taiwán?

—No.

—Creí que era importante.

—Lo es. El negocio depende de esto. Muchos trabajos están en riesgo.

¡Oh!

—Sólo tenemos que venderlos a las uniones. Ése es el trabajo de Sam y Ros. Por la forma en que está la economía, ninguno de nosotros tiene muchas opciones.

Bostezo.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo, Sra. Grandchester? —Vuelve a acariciar mi cabello, divertido.

—¡No! Eso nunca… es que estoy muy cómoda en tu regazo. Me gusta escuchar sobre tus negocios.

—¿Ah sí? —Suena sorprendido.

—Por supuesto. —Me muevo para mirarlo—. Me gusta escuchar sobre cualquier pedazo de información que te dignes a compartir conmigo. — Sonrío, y me contempla con diversión y sacude la cabeza.

—Siempre hambrienta por más información, Sra. Grandchester.

—Dime —lo presiono mientras vuelvo a reclinarme en su pecho.

—¿Que te diga qué?

—Por qué lo haces.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Trabajar de la forma en que lo haces.

—Un chico tiene que ganarse la vida. —Sigue divertido.

—Terry, haces más que ganarte la vida. —Sueno muy irónica. Frunce el ceño y se queda en silencio por un momento. Creo que no piensa divulgar más secretos, pero me sorprende.

—No quiero ser pobre —dice en voz baja—. He hecho eso. No pienso volver ahí. Además… es un juego —murmura—. Es todo sobre ganar. Un juego que siempre se me hizo fácil.

—No como la vida —murmuro para mí misma. Luego comprendo que lo dije en voz alta.

—Sí, supongo. —Frunce el ceño—. Aunque es más fácil contigo.

¿Más fácil conmigo? Lo abrazo más estrechamente. —No todo puede ser un juego. Eres muy filantrópico.

Se encoge de hombros, y sé que se está poniendo incómodo. —Respecto a algunas cosas, quizás —dice en voz baja.

—Amo al Terry filántropo —murmuro.

—¿Sólo a él?

—Oh, amo al Terry megalomaníaco, también, y al Terry obsesionado por el control, al sexperto Terry, al Terry pervertido, al Terry romántico, al Terry tímido… la lista es interminable.

—Esos son muchos Terry.

—Diría que al menos cincuenta.

Se ríe. —Cincuenta sombras —murmura contra mi cabello.

—Mis Cincuenta Sombras.

Se endereza, toma mi cara, y me besa. —Bueno, señora Sombras, veamos cómo lo está haciendo tu padre.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta?

Terry y yo estamos de regreso en el R8, y me siento vertiginosamente optimista. El cerebro de Ray está volviendo a la normalidad, toda la hinchazón se ha ido. La Dra. Sluder ha decidido despertarlo de su estado de coma mañana. Ella dice que está contenta con su progreso.

—Claro —Terry sonríe hacia mí—. Es tu cumpleaños, podemos hacer lo que sea que quieras.

¡Oh! Su tono me hace dar la vuelta y mirarlo. Sus ojos están oscuros.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Lo que sea.

¿Cuánta promesa puede cargar en una sola palabra? —Bueno, quiero conducir.

—Entonces, conduce, cariño —dice sonriendo, y yo sonrío de vuelta.

Mi coche se maneja como un sueño, y mientras llegamos a la I-5, sutilmente pongo mi pie en el suelo, lo que nos obliga a ambos a estar de nuevo en nuestros asientos.

—Tranquila, nena —advierte Terry.

Mientras nos dirigimos de regreso a Portland, una idea se me ocurre.

—¿Has planificado almorzar? —le pregunto a Terry tentativamente.

—No. ¿Tienes hambre? —Suena esperanzador.

—Sí.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? Es tu día, Candy.

—Conozco justo el lugar.

Me pongo cerca de la galería donde José exhibió su obra y me estaciono justo afuera del restaurante "Le Picotin" a donde fuimos después de la exposición de Albert.

Terry sonríe. —Por un minuto pensé que me ibas a llevar a ese horrible bar desde donde me llamaste borracha.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Para comprobar que las azaleas todavía están vivas. —Él arquea una ceja sardónica.

Me sonrojo. —¡No me lo recuerdes! Además... todavía me llevaste a tu habitación de hotel. —Sonrío.

—La mejor decisión que he tomado —dice, con los ojos suaves y cálidos.

—Sí. Lo fue. —Me inclino y lo beso.

—¿Crees que ese hijo de puta arrogante todavía está esperando en las mesas?

—Terry.

—¿Arrogante? Pensé que estaba bien.

—Estaba tratando de impresionarte.

—Bueno, tuvo éxito.

La boca de Terry gira con divertida repugnancia.

—¿Vamos a ir a ver? —ofrezco.

—Adelante, Sra. Grandchester.

Después del almuerzo y un rápido desvío a Heathman para recoger el portátil de Terry, regresamos al hospital. Me paso la tarde con Ray, leyendo en voz alta uno de los manuscritos que he enviado. Mi único acompañamiento es el sonido de la maquinaria manteniéndolo vivo, manteniéndolo conmigo.

Ahora que sé que está haciendo progresos, puedo respirar un poco más fácil y relajarme. Estoy esperanzada. Sólo necesita tiempo para recuperarse. Tengo tiempo, yo puedo darle eso. Me pregunto de brazos cruzados si debería intentar llamar a mamá otra vez, pero decido hacerlo más tarde. Sostengo la mano de Ray holgadamente mientras le leo, apretándola de vez en cuando, deseando que esté bien. Sus dedos se sienten suaves y calientes por debajo de mi tacto. Él todavía tiene la huella en su dedo donde llevaba su anillo de boda, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

Una o dos horas más tarde, no sé cuánto tiempo, echo un vistazo para ver a Terry, ordenador portátil en la mano, de pie al final de la cama de Ray con la enfermera Kellie.

—Es hora de irse, Candy.

Oh. Aprieto la mano de Ray con fuerza. No quiero dejarlo.

—Quiero alimentarte. Ven. Ya es tarde. —Terry suena insistente.

—Estoy a punto de darle un baño de esponja al señor White —dice la enfermera Kellie.

—Está bien —concedo—. Estaremos de vuelta mañana por la mañana.

Beso a Ray en la mejilla, sintiendo su no familiar barba bajo mis labios. No me gusta eso. Mantente cada vez mejor, papi. Te amo.

—Pensé que podíamos a comer a la planta baja. En una habitación privada —dice Terry, un brillo en sus ojos mientras abre la puerta a nuestra suite.

—¿En serio? ¿Finalmente terminarás lo que empezaste hace unos meses? Él sonríe.

—Si tienes mucha suerte, Sra. Grandchester. Yo me río.

—Terry, no tengo nada elegante que ponerme.

Él sonríe, extiende la mano y me lleva al dormitorio. Abre el armario para revelar una gran bolsa blanca de vestido colgando dentro.

—¿Taylor? —pregunto.

—Terry —responde, contundente y herido a la vez. Su tono me hace reír. Bajando la cremallera de la bolsa, encuentro un vestido de satén azul marino y lo saco. Es precioso, equipado con finos tirantes. Se ve pequeño.

—Es precioso. Gracias. Espero que me quede bien.

—Lo hará —dice con confianza—. Y aquí —recoge una caja de zapatos—, zapatos a juego. —Él me da una sonrisa lobuna.

—Piensas en todo. Gracias. —Me estiro hacia arriba y lo beso.

—Lo hago. —Me da otra bolsa.

Miro hacia él con curiosidad. Dentro un traje negro sin tirantes con un panel central de encaje. Él acaricia mi rostro, inclina mi mentón, y me besa.

—Estoy ansioso de sacarte esto más tarde.

Recién salida de mi baño, lavada, afeitada y sintiéndome mimada, me siento en el borde de la cama y pongo en marcha el secador de pelo. Terry se pasea en el dormitorio. Creo que ha estado trabajando.

—Ven, déjame —dice, señalando la silla delante del tocador.

—¿Secarme el pelo?

Asiente con la cabeza. Cierro los ojos ante él.

—Ven —dice, mirándome fijamente. Conozco esa expresión, y la conozco muy bien como para desobedecer. Lenta y metódicamente, seca mi pelo, un mechón a la vez. Obviamente, ha hecho esto antes... a menudo.

—No eres nuevo en esto —me quejo. Su sonrisa se refleja en el espejo, pero no dice nada y sigue con el cepillo por mi pelo. Hmm... Es muy relajante.

Cuando entramos en el ascensor de camino a la cena, no estamos solos. Terry se ve delicioso, con su camisa de firma de lino blanca, jeans negros y una chaqueta. Sin corbata. Las dos mujeres dentro disparan miradas de admiración hacía él y menos generosas en mí. Escondo mi sonrisa. Sí, señoras, es mío. Terry toma mi mano y tira de mí más cerca mientras viajamos en silencio hasta el nivel de entresuelo.

Está ocupado, lleno de gente vestida de noche, sentados alrededor charlando y bebiendo, comenzando su noche de sábado. Estoy agradecida de encajar. El vestido me abraza, deslizándose sobre mis curvas y lo mantiene todo en su lugar. Tengo que decirlo, me siento... atractiva con lo que llevo. Sé que Terry lo aprueba.

En un primer momento, creo que vamos hacia el comedor privado donde discutimos por primera vez el contrato, pero me lleva más allá de esa puerta y en el otro extremo se abre la puerta a otra habitación con paneles de madera.

—¡Sorpresa!

¡Oh, por Dios!

Annie y Anthony, Ethan y Mia, Richard y Eleanor el Sr. Andrew y Albert, y mi madre y Bob están todos ahí alzando sus copas. Me quedo boquiabierta ante ellos, sin palabras. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Me giro con consternación hacía Terry, y me aprieta la mano. Mi madre se adelanta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí. ¡Oh, mamá!

—Cariño, te ves hermosa. Feliz cumpleaños.

—¡Mamá! —chillo abrazándola. Oh, mami. Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro a pesar de la audiencia, y entierro mi cara en su cuello.

—Cariño, querida. No llores. Ray va a estar bien. Él es un hombre fuerte. No llores. No en el día de tu cumpleaños. —Su voz se quiebra, pero mantiene la compostura. Agarra mi cara entre sus manos y con los pulgares enjuga las lágrimas.

—Creí que te habías olvidado.

—¡Oh, Candy! ¿Cómo podría? Diecisiete horas de parto no es algo que olvidamos con facilidad.

Me río a través de mis lágrimas, y ella sonríe.

—Seca tus ojos, cariño. Hay mucha gente que está aquí para compartir tu día especial.

Sollocé, sin querer mirar a nadie más en la habitación, avergonzada y muy contenta de que todo el mundo haya hecho tanto esfuerzo para venir a verme.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Tu marido envió a su avión, querida. —Ella sonríe, impresionada.

Y yo me río. —Gracias por venir, mamá. —Me limpia la nariz con un pañuelo como sólo una madre lo haría—. ¡Mamá! —la regaño, componiéndome a mí misma.

—Eso está mejor. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. —Ella se hace a un lado mientras todo el mundo se alinea para abrazarme y desearme feliz cumpleaños.

—Lo está haciendo bien, Candy. El Dr. Sluder es uno de los mejores en el país. Feliz cumpleaños, ángel. —Eleanor me abraza.

—Llora todo lo que quieras Candy, es tu fiesta. —Albert me abraza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, querida niña. —Richard me sonríe, ahuecando mi cara

—¿Qué pasa nena? Tu viejo va a estar bien. —Anthony me envuelve en sus brazos—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Está bien. —Tomando mi mano, Terry me tira de los brazos de Anthony—. Basta ya de acariciar a mi esposa. Ve a acariciar a tu prometida. Anthony sonríe maliciosamente y le guiña el ojo a Annie.

Un camarero que no había notado antes se presenta ante mí y Terry con copas de champaña rosado.

Terry se aclara la garganta. —Esto sería un día perfecto si Ray estuviera aquí con nosotros, pero él no está lejos. Lo está haciendo bien, y sé que le gustaría que disfrutes, Candy. A todos ustedes, gracias por venir a compartir el cumpleaños de mi bella esposa, el primero de muchos por venir. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. —Terry levanta su copa hacía mí en medio de un coro de feliz cumpleaños y tengo que luchar otra vez para mantener a raya mis lágrimas.

Observo las animadas conversaciones en la mesa de la cena. Es extraño estar envuelta en el seno de mi familia, sabiendo que el hombre que yo considero mi padre está en un equipo de soporte de vida en los fríos alrededores clínicos de la UCI. Estoy separada de la reunión, pero agradecida de que están todos aquí.

Mirando el combate entre Anthony y Terry, el listo ingenio tibio de Albert, el entusiasmo de Mia y su entusiasmo por la comida, Ethan disimuladamente mirándola. Creo que le gusta... aunque es difícil de decir. El Sr. Andrew está sentado hacia atrás, como yo, disfrutando de las conversaciones. Él se ve mejor. Reposado. Albert está muy atento a él, cortando su comida, manteniendo el vaso lleno. Tener a su padre sobreviviendo de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte ha hecho que Albert aprecié más al Sr. Andrew... Lo sé.

Miro a mamá. Ella está en su elemento, encantadora, ingeniosa y cálida. La amo demasiado. Tengo que acordarme de decirle. La vida es tan preciosa, me doy cuenta ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Annie con una voz extrañamente suave. Asiento con la cabeza y la tomo de la mano. —Sí. Gracias por venir.

—¿Crees que el Sr. Mega dólares podría alejarme de ti en tu cumpleaños? ¡Llegamos a volar en el helicóptero! —Sonríe.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Todos nosotros. Y pensar que Terry puede volarlo. Asiento con la cabeza.

—Eso es un poco caliente.

—Sí, creo que sí. Sonreímos.

—¿Te quedas aquí esta noche? —pregunto.

—Sí. Todos lo hacemos, creo. ¿No sabías nada acerca de esto? Niego con la cabeza.

—Zalamero, ¿o no? Asiento con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te regaló por tu cumpleaños?

—Esto. —Alzo mi pulsera.

—¡Oh, linda!

—Sí.

—Londres, París... ¿helado?

—No quieres saber.

—Puedo adivinar.

Nos reímos, y me sonrojo al recordar, Ben & Jerry's & Candy.

—Oh... y un R8.

Annie escupe su vino cayendo con poco atractivo por su barbilla, haciendo que ambas nos riamos un poco más.

—Un bastardo de altura, ¿no? —se ríe.

Para el postre se me presenta una tarta de chocolate con suntuosas veintidós velas plateadas ardiendo y un creciente coro de "Feliz Cumpleaños". Eleanor observa a Terry cantando con el resto de mis amigos y familiares, y sus ojos brillan con amor. Atrapándome viendo, me tira un beso.

—Pide un deseo —me susurra Terry. En un instante soplo todas las velas, deseando fervientemente que mi padre esté mejor. Papi, mejórate. Por favor, ponte bien. Te amo tanto.

A medianoche, el Sr. Andrew y Albert se despiden.

—Muchas gracias por venir. —Abrazo a Albert con fuerza.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Me alegro de que Ray se dirija en la dirección correcta.

—Sí. Tú, el señor Andrew, y Ray tienen que venir a pescar con Terry en Aspen.

—¿Sí? Suena bien. —Sonríe Albert antes de irse a buscar el abrigo de su padre, y me agacho para decir adiós al Sr. Andrew.

—Tú sabes Candy, hubo un tiempo… bueno, pensé que tú y Albert... —Su voz se desvanece, y él me mira, su intensa mirada oscura, pero de amor.

¡Oh, no!

—Le tengo mucho cariño de su hijo, Sr. Andrew, pero él es como un hermano para mí.

—Hubieras sido una buena hija, por parentesco. Y lo eres. Para los Grandchester.

—Sonríe con tristeza y me ruborizo.

—Espero que se conforme con una amiga.

—Por supuesto. Tu marido es un buen hombre. Elegiste bien, Candy.

—Yo creo que sí —le susurro—. Lo amo demasiado. —Abrazo al Sr. Andrew.

—Trátalo bien, Candy.

—Lo haré —prometo.

Terry cierra la puerta de nuestra suite.

—Al fin solos —murmura, echándose hacia atrás contra la puerta, mirándome.

Doy un paso hacia él y corro mis dedos por encima de las solapas de su chaqueta.

—Gracias por un maravilloso cumpleaños. De verdad eres el más reflexivo, atento y generoso marido.

—Un placer.

—Sí... un placer. Vamos a hacer algo al respecto —le susurro. Apretando mis manos alrededor de sus solapas, tiro de sus labios a los míos.

Después de un desayuno comunal, abro todos mis regalos a continuación, dando una serie de alegres despedidas a todos los Grandchester y los Britter que volverán a Seattle a través de Charlie Tango. Mi madre, Terry, y yo nos dirigimos al hospital con Taylor conduciendo ya que los tres no encajamos en mi R8. Bob ha declinado la visita, y estoy secretamente contenta. Sería tan extraño, y estoy segura que a Ray no le gustaría ver a Bob viéndolo en cualquier cosa menos que su mejor momento.

Ray tiene el mismo aspecto. Más peludo. Mamá se sorprende cuando lo ve, y juntas lloramos un poco más.

—Oh, Ray. —Ella aprieta su mano y acaricia suavemente su cara, y me conmueve ver su amor por su ex marido. Me alegro de tener los pañuelos de papel en mi bolso. Nos sentamos junto a él, sostengo su mano mientras ella sostiene la de él.

—Candy, hubo un momento en que este hombre era el centro de mi mundo. El sol salía y se ponía con él. Yo siempre lo amaré. Ha cuidado tan bien de ti.

—Mamá… —me ahogo y ella me acaricia la cara y mete un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sabes que siempre amaré a Ray. Sólo nos separamos. —Ella suspira—. Yo sólo no podía vivir con él. —Ella mira hacia abajo a sus dedos, y me pregunto si ella está pensando acerca de Steve, el marido número tres, de quien no hablamos.

—Sé que amas a Ray —le susurro, secando mis ojos—. Ellos van a sacarlo del coma hoy.

—Bueno. Estoy segura de que va a estar bien. Es tan obstinado. Creo que lo aprendiste de él.

Yo sonrío.

—¿Has estado hablando con Terry?

—¿Piensa que eres terca?

—Yo creo que sí.

—Le diré que es un rasgo familiar. Se ven tan bien juntos, Candy. Tan felices.

—Lo somos. Estamos llegando ahí, de todos modos. Lo amo. Él es el centro de mi mundo. El sol sale y se pone con él para mí, también.

—Obviamente, él te adora, mi amor.

—Y yo lo adoro.

—Asegúrate de decírselo. Los hombres necesitan escuchar esas cosas igual que nosotros.

Insisto en ir al aeropuerto con mamá y Bob decirles adiós. Taylor nos sigue en el R8, y Terry conduce la camioneta. Lamento que ellos no puedan permanecer más tiempo, pero tienen que volver a Savannah. Es un lloroso adiós.

—Cuídala, Bob —susurro mientras me abraza.

—Claro que lo haré, Candy. Cuídate también.

—Lo haré. —Me dirijo a mi madre—. Adiós, mamá. Gracias por venir —le susurro, la voz ronca—. Te quiero tanto.

—Oh, mi niña querida, te quiero, también. Y Ray va a estar bien. Él no está listo para arrastrar los pies fuera de su envoltura mortal por el momento. Probablemente hay un juego de los Marines que no se puede perder.

Me río. Ella tiene razón. Me propongo leerle a Ray las páginas deportivas del periódico del domingo, esta noche. Los miro a ella y a Bob subir las escaleras en jet de GEH. Me da un adiós con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces se ha ido. Terry envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Vamos de regreso, nena —murmura

—¿Vas a conducir?

—Claro.

Cuando regresamos al hospital esa noche, Ray se ve diferente. Me toma un momento para que me dé cuenta que la succión y el empuje del ventilador se ha desvanecido. Ray está respirando por su cuenta. El alivio inunda a través de mí. Acaricio su rostro sin afeitar, y sacando un pañuelo de papel limpio suavemente, la saliva de su boca.

Terry acecha en busca del Dr. Sluder o al Dr. Crowe por una actualización, mientras tomo mi familiar asiento junto a su cama para mantener una vigilia atenta.

Despliego la sección de deportes del Oregonian del domingo y comienzo a leer a conciencia el informe sobre el partido de fútbol de los Sounders contra el Real Salt Lake. Por todas las cuentas, fue un juego salvaje, pero los Sounders fueron derrotados por un gol en la propia meta de Kasey Keller. Agarro con firmeza la mano de Ray entre la mía mientras leo.

—Y el resultado final, Sounders 1, Real Salt Lake 2.

—Oye, Annie, ¿hemos perdido? ¡No! —dice Ray en tono áspero, y me aprieta la mano.

¡Papi!

CONTINUARA...

* * *

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA Y POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS SE QUE YA NO ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS DIAS PERO ES QUE HAY DIAS QUE LLEGO DEMASIADO TARDE DEL TRABAJO Y PUES VOY PUBLICANDO AH COMO ME QUEDA TIEMPO LO SIENTO ...

GADAMIGRANDCHEST UN ABRACITO ESPECIAL PARA TI...

nos seguimos leyendo


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Ha regresado. Mi padre ha regresado.

—No llores, Candy. —La voz de Ray está ronca—. ¿Qué sucede? Tomo su mano entre las mías y la acuno contra mi rostro.

—Has tenido un accidente. Estás en el hospital en Portland.

Ray frunce el ceño, y no sé si es porque esta incómodo por mi atípica muestra de afecto, o porque no puede recordar el accidente.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —pregunto, aunque no estoy segura de que se me permita darle algo. Él asiente, perplejo. Mi corazón se hincha. Me pongo de pie y me inclino hacia él, besando su frente—. Te amo, papá. Bienvenido de vuelta.

Él mueve su mano, avergonzado.

—Yo también, Candy. Agua. —Corro la corta distancia hacia el puesto de enfermeras.

—¡Mi padre… está despierto! —Le doy una sonrisa radiante a la Enfermera Kellie, quien me devuelve el gesto.

—Llama a la Dra. Sluder —le dice a su colega y apresuradamente rodea el escritorio.

—Quiere agua.

—Le llevaré un poco.

Regreso dando brincos a la cama de mi papá, me siento tan alegre. Sus ojos están cerrados cuando llego, e inmediatamente me preocupa que haya entrado de nuevo en coma.

—¿Papá?

—Estoy aquí —murmura, y sus ojos se abren con un aleteo a la vez que la Enfermera Kellie aparece con una jarra llena de astillas de hielo y un vaso.

—Hola, Sr. White. Soy la enfermera Kellie. Su hija me dice que está sediento.

En la sala de espera, Terry está mirando atentamente su portátil, profundamente concentrado. Levanta la mirada cuando cierro la puerta.

—Está despierto —anuncio. Él sonríe, y la tensión alrededor de sus ojos desaparece. Oh... no lo había notado antes. ¿Ha estado tenso todo este tiempo? Él deja su portátil a un lado, se pone de pie, y me abraza.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta mientras lo envuelvo con los brazos.

—Hablando, sediento y desconcertado. No recuerda el accidente en lo absoluto.

—Eso es comprensible. Ahora que está despierto, quiero que sea trasladado a Seattle. Entonces podremos ir a casa, y mi madre puede vigilarlo.

¿Tan pronto?

—No estoy segura que esté lo suficientemente bien para ser trasladado.

—Hablaré con la Dra. Sluder. Le pediré su opinión

—¿Extrañas nuestro hogar?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

—No has dejado de sonreír —dice Terry mientras me detengo fuera del Heathman.

—Estoy muy aliviada. Y feliz. Terry sonríe.

—Bien.

La luz está desvaneciéndose, y tiemblo cuando salgo a la fría y vigorizante tarde y le entrego mi llave al muchacho del aparcamiento. Él mira mi coche con lujuria, y no lo culpo. Terry pone su brazo alrededor de mí.

—¿Deberíamos celebrar? —pregunta mientras entramos al vestíbulo.

—¿Celebrar?

—Por lo de tu padre. Suelto una risita.

—Oh, él.

—He extrañado ese sonido. —Terry besa mi cabello.

—¿Podemos simplemente comer en nuestra habitación? Ya sabes, ¿tener una noche tranquila?

—Seguro. Ven. —Tomando mi mano, me conduce a los elevadores.

—Eso fue delicioso —murmuro con satisfacción mientras alejo mi plato, repleta por primera vez en un largo tiempo—. Aquí sí saben cómo hacer una deliciosa tarta Tatin.

Estoy recién bañada y visto sólo la camiseta de Terry y mi bombacha. De fondo, el iPod de Terry está en reproducción aleatoria y Dido canta en voz temblorosa sobre banderas blancas.

Terry me mira especulativamente. Su cabello todavía está húmedo por nuestro baño, y sólo viste su camiseta negra y jeans.

—Eso es lo más que te he visto comer desde que estamos aquí —dice.

—Estaba hambrienta.

Él se reclina en su silla con una sonrisa satisfecha y toma un sorbo de su vino blanco.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora? —Su voz es suave.

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

Él levanta una ceja, divertido.

—Lo que siempre quiero hacer.

—¿Y eso es?

—Sra. Grandchester, no sea tímida.

Extendiendo mi brazo a través de la mesa, tomo su mano, la volteo, y rozo su palma con mi dedo índice.

—Me gustaría que me tocaras con esto. —Deslizo mi dedo por su dedo índice.

Él se remueve en la silla.

—¿Sólo eso? —Sus ojos se oscurecen y se calientan en seguida.

—¿Quizás esto? —deslizo mi dedo por su dedo medio y de regreso hacia su palma—. Y esto. —Mi uña traza su dedo anular—. Definitivamente esto. — Mi dedo se detiene en su anillo de matrimonio—. Esto es muy sexy.

—¿Lo es?

—Seguro que lo es. Dice este hombre es mío. —Y rozo el pequeño callo que ya se ha formado en su palma debajo del anillo. Él se inclina hacia adelante y coge mi barbilla con su otra mano.

—Sra. Grandchester, ¿me está seduciendo?

—Eso espero.

—Candy, ya estoy seducido. —Su voz es baja—. Ven aquí. —Él tira de mi mano, llevándome hacia su regazo—. Me gusta tener un acceso sin restricciones a ti. —Desliza una mano de mi muslo hacia mi trasero. Él toma mi nunca con la otra mano y me besa, sosteniéndome firmemente en el lugar.

Sabe a vino blanco y a tarta de manzana y a Terry. Deslizo mis dedos por su cabello, sosteniéndolo contra mí mientras nuestras lenguas exploran y giran y se retuercen una contra la otra, mi sangre calentándose en las venas. Estamos sin aliento cuando Terry se aleja.

—Vamos a la cama —murmura contra mis labios

—¿La cama?

Él se inclina hacia atrás aun más y tira de mi cabello para que lo mire.

—¿Dónde prefiere, Sra. Grandchester?

Mi diosa interna deja de atascarse con tarta Tatin. Me encojo de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Sorpréndeme.

Él sonríe con suficiencia.

—Estás combativa esta noche. —Desliza su nariz contra la mía.

—Quizá necesite ser controlada.

—Quizás así sea. Te estás poniendo enormemente mandona en tu edad avanzada. —Él entrecierra los ojos, pero no puede ocultar el latente humor ahí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —desafío. Sus ojos destellan.

—Sé lo que me gustaría hacer al respecto. Depende de si estás dispuesta a ello.

—Oh, Sr. Grandchester, has sido muy tierno conmigo estos últimos días. No estoy hecha de vidrio, sabes.

—¿No te gusta tierno?

—Contigo, por supuesto. Pero sabes…. en la variedad está el gusto. —Agito mis pestañas.

—¿Quieres algo menos tierno?

—Algo que refuerce los aspectos positivos de la vida.

Él levanta las cejas con sorpresa.

—Algo que refuerce los aspectos positivos de la vida —repite, estupefacto humor en su voz.

Asiento. Él me mira por un momento.

—No te muerdas el labio —susurra y luego se pone de pie repentinamente conmigo en sus brazos. Jadeo y me agarro de sus bíceps, temerosa de que me dejará caer. Se dirige al más pequeño de los tres sillones y me deposita en él.

—Espera aquí. No te muevas. —Me da una breve, caliente e intensa mirada, y se vuelve sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto. Oh… Terry descalzo. ¿Por qué sus pies son tan atractivos? Regresa unos momentos después, tomándome por sorpresa cuando se inclina hacia mí desde atrás.

—Creo que prescindiremos de esto. —Él toma mi camiseta y tira de ella sobre mi cabeza, dejándome desnuda excepto por mi bombacha. Tira de mi cola de caballo hacia atrás y me besa.

—Ponte de pie —ordena contra mis labios y me libera. Obedezco inmediatamente. Él pone una toalla sobre el sofá.

¿Toalla?

—Quítate la bombacha.

Trago pero hago lo que me pide, dejándola junto al sofá.

—Siéntate. —Él toma mi cola de caballo una vez más y tira mi cabeza hacia atrás—. Me dirás que me detenga si se vuelve demasiado, ¿sí?

Asiento.

—Dilo. —Su voz es severa.

—Sí —chillo.

Él sonríe con suficiencia.

—Bien. Así que, Sra. Grandchester… por demanda popular, voy a controlarte. —Su voz desciende a un susurro jadeante. El deseo simplemente pasa como un rayo por mi cuerpo ante esas palabras. Oh, mi dulce Cincuenta… ¿en el sofá?

—Levanta las rodillas —ordena suavemente—. Y siéntate atrás.

Apoyo los pies en el borde del sofá, mis rodillas justo frente a mí. Su mano va a mi pierna izquierda, y tomando el cinturón de una de las batas de baño, ata un extremo sobre mi rodilla.

—¿Batas de baño?

—Estoy improvisando. —Sonríe de nuevo y sujeta el nudo corredizo sobre mi rodilla y ata el otro extremo del suave cinturón al pináculo de la parte trasera del sofá, efectivamente separando mis piernas.

—No te muevas —advierte y repite el proceso con mi pierna derecha, atando el segundo cinturón cordón al otro pináculo.

Oh Dios… estoy sentada, extendida en el sofá, abierta de piernas completamente.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta Terry suavemente, mirándome desde detrás del sofá.

Asiento, esperando que también ate mis manos. Pero se abstiene. Se inclina y me besa.

—No tienes idea de cuan sexy estás ahora mismo —murmura y frota su nariz contra la mía—. Un cambio de música, creo. —Se pone de pie y se pasea informalmente hacia el adaptador del iPod.

¿Cómo hace esto? Aquí estoy, atada y caliente como el infierno, mientras él esta tan sereno y en calma. Apenas está en mi campo de visión, y observo como los músculos de su espalda se flexionan y estiran bajo su camiseta mientras cambia la canción. Inmediatamente, una voz femenina dulce, casi aniñada comienza a cantar acerca de mirarme.

Oh, me gusta esta canción.

Terry se voltea y sus ojos se fijan en los míos mientras se mueve alrededor del frente del sofá y se hunde graciosamente en sus rodillas frente a mí.

Repentinamente, me siento muy expuesta.

—¿Expuesta? ¿Vulnerable? —pregunta con su extraña habilidad para expresar esas palabras que no digo. Sus manos están en sus rodillas. Asiento.

¿Por qué no me toca?

—Bien —murmura—. Extiende tus manos. —No puedo apartar la mirada de sus fascinantes ojos a la vez que hago lo que me pide. Terry vierte un poco de líquido aceitoso de una pequeña botella transparente en cada palma. Está perfumado; un aroma rico, almizclado y sensual que no puedo identificar.

—Frota tus manos. —Me retuerzo debajo de su mirada pesada y caliente—. Quédate quieta —advierte.

Oh Dios.

—Ahora, Candy, quiero que te toques.

Puta madre.

—Comienza en tu garganta y baja. Vacilo.

—No seas tímida, Candy. Vamos. Hazlo. —El humor y el desafío en su expresión son obvios junto con su deseo.

La dulce voz canta sobre que no hay nada dulce en ella. Coloco mis manos en mi garganta y las dejo deslizarse hacia abajo hasta la parte superior de mis pechos. El aceite hace que se deslicen sin esfuerzo sobre mi piel. Mis manos están tibias.

—Más abajo —murmura Terry, sus ojos oscureciéndose. No me toca. Mis manos rodean mis pechos.

—Provócate.

Oh Dios. Tiro suavemente de mis pezones.

—Más fuerte —me exhorta Terry. Está sentado inmóvil entre mis muslos, sólo observándome—. Como yo lo haría —agrega, sus ojos brillando de manera amenazante. Los músculos se tensan en lo profundo de mi vientre. Gimo en respuesta y tiro más fuerte de mis pezones, sintiéndolos endurecerse y alargarse bajo mi contacto.

—Sí. Así. De nuevo.

Cerrando los ojos tiro con fuerza, moviéndolos y retorciéndolos entre mis dedos. Gimo.

—Abre los ojos.

Lo miro parpadeando.

—De nuevo. Quiero verte. Verte disfrutando tu contacto.

Oh mierda. Repito el proceso. Esto es tan… erótico.

—Manos. Más abajo. Me retuerzo.

—Quédate quieta, Candy. Absorbe el placer. Más abajo. —Su voz es baja y ronca, tentando y persuadiendo a la vez.

—Hazlo tu —susurro.

—Oh, lo haré… pronto. Tú. Más abajo. Ahora. —Terry, rebosando sensualidad, desliza la lengua por sus dientes. Mierda… Me retuerzo, tirando de las correas.

Él sacude la cabeza, lentamente.

—Quieta. —Apoya sus manos en mis rodillas, manteniéndome inmóvil—. Vamos, Candy… más abajo.

Mis manos se deslizan hacia abajo sobre mi vientre.

—Más abajo —dice, formando las palabras en silencio con sus labios, es la carnalidad personificada.

—Terry, por favor.

Sus manos se deslizan desde mis rodillas hacia abajo, rozando mis muslos, hacia mi sexo.

—Vamos, Candy. Tócate

Mi mano izquierda roza mi sexo, y froto en un lento círculo, mi boca abierta en una O perfecta mientras jadeo.

—De nuevo —susurra.

Gimo más fuerte y repito el movimiento e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando.

—De nuevo.

Gimo con fuerza, y Terry inhala bruscamente. Tomando mis manos, se inclina hacia adelante, pasando su nariz y luego su lengua hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el vértice de mis muslos.

—¡Ah!

Quiero tocarlo, pero cuando intento mover las manos, sus dedos se aprietan alrededor de mis muñecas.

—También ataré éstas. Quédate quieta.

Gimo. Me libera y luego desliza sus dedos medio dentro de mí, la palma descansando contra mi clítoris.

—Te voy a hacer acabar rápido, Candy. ¿Lista?

—Sí —jadeo.

Él comienza a mover los dedos, su mano, arriba y abajo, rápidamente, atacando ese punto dulce dentro de mí y mi clítoris al mismo tiempo. ¡Ah! La sensación es intensa; realmente intensa. El place aumenta y atraviesa la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Quiero estirar las piernas, pero no puedo. Mis manos forman garras en la toalla debajo de mí.

—Ríndete —susurra Terry.

Exploto alrededor de sus dedos, gritando incoherentemente. Él presiona su palma contra mi clítoris mientras las réplicas atraviesan mi cuerpo, prolongando la deliciosa agonía. Vagamente, soy consciente de que está desatando mis piernas.

—Mi turno —murmura, y me voltea de forma que estoy boca abajo sobre el sofá con las rodillas en el suelo. Él abre mis piernas y me da una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

—¡Ah! —chillo, y con un movimiento rápido, está dentro de mí.

—Oh, Candy —sisea a través de dientes apretados mientras comienza a moverse. Sus dedos me toman con fuerza alrededor de las caderas mientras me penetra una y otra vez. Y el placer está aumentando una vez más. No… Ah…

—¡Vamos, Candy! —grita Terry, y me hago pedazos una vez más, latiendo alrededor de él y gritando mientras acabo.

—¿Suficiente refuerzo para ti? —Terry besa mi cabello.

—Oh, sí —murmuro, levantado la mirada hacia el techo. Descanso sobre mi esposo, mi espalda contra su parte frontal, ambos en el suelo junto al sofá. Él aún está vestido.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo. Esta vez quítate la ropa.

—Jesús, Candy. Dale un respiro a un hombre. Suelto una risita y él da una risa ahogada.

—Me alegra que Ray esté consciente. Parece que todos tus apetitos han regresado —dice, sin ocultar la sonrisa en su voz.

Me vuelvo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te estás olvidando de anoche y esta mañana? —Hago pucheros.

—No hay nada poco memorable en esos. —Sonríe, y cuando lo hace, luce tan joven, despreocupado y feliz. Sus manos rodean mi trasero—. Tiene un fantástico trasero, Sra. Grandchester

—Usted también. —Le arqueo una ceja—. Aunque el suyo todavía esté cubierto.

—¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto, Sra. Grandchester?

—Bueno, voy a desvestirlo, Sr. Gandchester. Totalmente. Sonríe.

—Creo que eres muy dulce —murmuro, refiriéndome a la canción que aún está sonando en repetición. Su sonrisa se desvanece.

Oh no.

—Lo eres—susurro. Me inclino y beso la comisura de sus labios. Él cierra los ojos y aprieta sus brazos alrededor de mí—. Terry, lo eres. Hiciste que este fin de semana fuera tan especial… a pesar de lo que le sucedió a Ray. Gracias.

Él abre sus grande y serios ojos azules, y su expresión tira fuertemente de mi corazón.

—Porque te amo —murmura.

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo. —Acaricio su rostro—. Y también eres muy valioso para mí. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Se queda quieto, luciendo perdido.

Oh, Terry… Mi dulce Cincuenta.

—Créeme —susurro.

—No es fácil. —Su voz es casi inaudible.

—Inténtalo. Con fuerza, por que es verdad. —Acaricio su rostro una vez más, mis dedos rozando sus patillas. Sus ojos son océanos de pérdida, daño y dolor. Quiero meterme dentro de su cuerpo y abrazarlo. Lo que sea para detener esa mirada. ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta de que significa el mundo para mí? ¿Que es más que digno de mi amor, del amor de sus padres… sus hermanos? Se lo he dicho una y otra vez, y aun así, aquí estamos, mientras Terry me da su mirada de pérdida y abandono. Tiempo. Sólo tomará tiempo.

—Te dará frío. Ven. —Se pone de pie con gracia y tira de mí para ponerme de pie junto a él. Deslizo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras regresamos al cuarto. No lo presionaré, pero desde el accidente de Ray, se ha vuelto más importante para mí que sepa cuanto lo amo.

Cuando entramos al cuarto, frunzo el ceño, desesperada por recuperar el muy bienvenido humor alegre de hace tan sólo unos minutos.

—¿Vemos televisión? —pregunto. Terry resopla.

—Yo esperaba una segunda ronda. —Y mi voluble Cincuenta está de regreso. Arqueo la ceja y me detengo junto a la cama.

—Bueno, en ese caso, creo que estaré a cargo.

Me mira con la boca abierta, y lo empujo hacia la cama y rápidamente me siento a horcajadas sobre él, clavando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

Me sonríe.

—Bueno, Sra. Grandchester, ahora que me tiene, ¿qué va a hacer conmigo? Me inclino hacia adelante y susurro en su oído.

—Te voy a follar con mi boca.

Él cierra los ojos, inhalando bruscamente, y deslizo mis dientes suavemente a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Terry está trabajando en su ordenador. Es una brillante mañana temprana, y está tipeando un correo electrónico, creo.

—Buenos días —murmuro tímidamente desde la puerta. Se voltea y me sonríe.

—Sra. Grandchester. Te levantaste temprano. —Abre los brazos. Atravieso la suite corriendo y me enrosco en su regazo.

—Tú también.

—Sólo estaba trabajando. —Se mueve mientras besa mi cabello.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, sintiendo que algo anda mal. Suspira.

—Recibí un correo electrónico del Detective Clark. Quiere hablar contigo sobre ese hijo de puta de Hyde.

—¿En serio? —Me inclino hacia atrás para mirar a Terry.

—Sí. Le dije que estabas en Portland por el momento, así que tendría que esperar. Pero dice que le gustaría entrevistarte aquí.

—¿Va a venir?

—Aparentemente. —Terry luce aturdido. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?

—Exactamente.

—¿Cuándo vendrá?

—Hoy. Le responderé el correo electrónico.

—No tengo nada que ocultar. Me pregunto, ¿qué querrá saber?

—Lo descubriremos cuando llegue aquí. Yo también estoy intrigado. — Terry se mueve una vez más—. El desayuno estará aquí pronto. Comamos, después podemos ir a ver a tu padre.

Asiento.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Puedo ver que estás ocupado. Él frunce el ceño.

—No, quiero ir contigo.

—De acuerdo. —Sonrío, y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y lo beso.

Ray está de mal humor. Es una alegría. Está incómodo, molesto e impaciente.

—Papá, has estado en un grave accidente de coche. Te tomará un tiempo sanar. Terry y yo queremos trasladarte a Seattle.

—No sé por qué se molestan por mí. Estaré bien aquí solo.

—No seas ridículo. —Aprieto su mano con cariño, y tiene la gracia de sonreírme—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Mataría por una dona, Candy. Le sonrío indulgentemente.

—Te conseguiré una o dos. Iremos a Voodoo.

—¡Genial!

—¿Quieres un café decente, también?

—¡Demonios, sí!

—De acuerdo, te traeremos un poco.

Una vez más, Terry está en la sala de espera, hablando por teléfono. Realmente debería armar una oficina aquí. Extrañamente, está solo, a pesar de que las otras camas de la UCI están ocupadas. Me pregunto si Terry ha espantado a los otros visitantes. Cuelga.

—Clark estará aquí a las cuatro de la tarde. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente?

—De acuerdo. Ray quiere café y donas. Terry ríe.

—Creo que yo también querría eso si hubiera estado en un accidente.

Pídele a Taylor que vaya.

—No, iré yo.

—Lleva a Taylor contigo. —Su voz es severa.

—De acuerdo. —Pongo los ojos en blanco y él me da una mirada feroz. Luego sonríe e inclina la cabeza.

—No hay nadie aquí. —Su voz es deliciosamente baja, y sé que está amenazando con darme nalgadas. Estoy a punto de desafiarlo, cuando una joven pareja entra en el cuarto. Ella está llorando suavemente.

Me encojo de hombro en un gesto de disculpas, y él asiente. Recoge su portátil, toma mi mano y me saca del cuarto.

—Necesitan más privacidad que nosotros —murmura Terry—. Nos divertiremos luego.

Afuera Taylor espera pacientemente.

—Vayamos todos a buscar café y donas.

A las cuatro en punto exactas hay un golpe en la puerta de la suite. Taylor hace entrar al Detective Clark, quien luce más malhumorado que de costumbre. Siempre parece estar de mal humor. Tal vez sea la forma en que su rostro está formado.

—Sr. Grandchester Sra. Grandchester, gracias por recibirme.

—Detective Clark. —Terry le da la mano y le indica que se siente. Me siento en el sofá donde gocé tanto anoche. La idea me hace ruborizar.

—Es a la Sra. Grandchester a quien deseo ver —dice Clark intencionadamente a Terry y a Taylor parado junto a la puerta. Terry mira y luego asiente casi imperceptiblemente a Taylor, quien da media vuelta y se va, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Cualquier cosa que quiera decirle a mi esposa puede decirla frente a mí.

—La voz de Terry es fría y profesional. El Detective Clark se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Está segura de que quiere que su esposo esté presente?

—Por supuesto. No tengo nada que ocultar. ¿Sólo me está entrevistando?

—Sí, señora.

—Me gustaría que mi esposo se quedara.

Terry se sienta junto a mí, irradiando tensión.

—Está bien —murmura Clark resignado. Se aclara la garganta—. Sra. Grandchester, el Sr. Hyde mantiene que usted lo acosó sexualmente y que le hizo varios avances lascivos.

¡Oh! Casi estallo en carcajadas, pero pongo mi mano en el muslo de Terry para contenerlo a la vez que se mueve hacia adelante en su asiento.

—Eso es absurdo —farfulla Terry. Aprieto su pierna para silenciarlo.

—Eso no es verdad —declaro calmadamente—. De hecho, fue a la inversa. Él me hizo propuestas deshonestas de una manera muy agresiva, y fue despedido.

La boca del Detective Clark se aplana brevemente en una fina línea antes de continuar.

—Hyde alega que usted fabricó una historia de acoso sexual para lograr que fuera despedido. Dice que hizo eso por que él rechazó sus avances y porque quería su trabajo.

Frunzo el ceño. Maldición. Neil está incluso más demente de lo que había pensado.

—Eso no es verdad. —Sacudo la cabeza.

—Detective, por favor no me diga que condujo hasta aquí para hostigar a mi esposa con estas ridículas acusaciones.

El Detective Clark vuelve su fría mirada azul hacia Terry.

—Necesito oír esto de la Sra. Grandchester, señor —dice con calmado control. Aprieto la pierna de Terry una vez más, implorándole silenciosamente que mantenga la calma.

—No necesitas oír esta mierda, Candy.

—Creo que debería hacerle saber al Detective Clark lo que sucedió. Terry me mira impasible por el latido de un corazón, luego hace un gesto de resignación con la mano.

—Lo que Hyde dice simplemente no es verdad. —Mi voz suena calma, aunque no me siento así en lo absoluto. Estoy desconcertada por todas estas acusaciones y nerviosa por que Terry pueda explotar. ¿Cuál es el juego de Hyde?—. El Sr. Hyde me abordó en la cocina de la oficina una noche. Me dijo que fue gracias a él que yo había sido contratada y que esperaba favores sexuales a cambio. Intentó chantajearme, usando correos electrónicos que yo le había enviado a Terry quien no era mi esposo en ese entonces. No sabía que Hyde había estado monitoreando mis correos. Él está delirando; incluso me acusó de ser una espía enviada por Terry, presumiblemente para ayudarlo a apoderarse de la compañía. Él no sabía que Terry ya había comprado SIP. —Sacudo la cabeza mientras recuerdo mi estresante y tenso encuentro con Hyde—. Finalmente, yo… yo lo derribé.

Las cejas de Clark se elevan con sorpresa.

—¿Lo derribó?

—Mi padre solía estar en el ejército. Hyde… um, me tocó, y yo sé cómo defenderme.

Terry me mira con una breve mirada de orgullo.

—Ya veo —Clark se inclina hacia atrás en el sofá, suspirando pesadamente.

—¿Ha hablando con alguna de las anteriores AP de Hyde? —pregunta Terry casi afablemente.

—Sí, lo hemos hecho. Pero la verdad es que no podemos lograr que ninguna de sus asistentes hable con nosotros. Todas dicen que él es un jefe ejemplar, aunque ninguna duró más de tres meses.

—Nosotros también hemos tenido ese problema —murmura Terry.

¿Oh? Miro a Terry con la boca abierta al igual que lo hace el Detective Clark.

—Mi jefe de seguridad. Él entrevistó a las cinco AP de Hyde.

—¿Y por qué hizo eso?

Terry le da una mirada acerada.

—Porque mi esposa trabajaba para él, y hago revisiones de seguridad sobre todas las personas que trabajan con mi esposa.

El Detective Clark se sonroja. Me encojo de hombros en señal de disculpa con una sonrisa que dice bienvenido a mi mundo.

—Ya veo —murmura Clark—. Creo que aquí hay más de lo que se ve, Sr. Grandchester. Mañana llevaremos a cabo una búsqueda más exhaustiva de su departamento, así que quizás aparezca. Aunque al parecer no ha vivido ahí por largo tiempo.

—¿Ya han revisado?

—Sí. Lo haremos de nuevo. Una búsqueda de huellas dactilares esta vez.

—¿Todavía no lo han acusado por el intento de homicidio de Ros Bayley y de mí? —dice Terry suavemente.

¿Qué?

—Esperamos encontrar más evidencia relacionada con el sabotaje de su helicóptero, Sr. Grandchester. Necesitamos más que una huella parcial, y mientras él esté en custodia, podemos construir un caso.

—¿Eso es por todo lo que vino hasta aquí? Clark se eriza.

—Sí, Sr. Grandchester, lo es, ¿a menos que se le haya ocurrido algo más sobre la nota?

¿Nota? ¿Qué nota?

—No. Se lo dije. No significa nada para mí. —Terry no puede ocultar su irritación—. Y no puedo ver por qué no podríamos haber hecho esto por teléfono.

—Creo haberle dicho que prefiero un enfoque práctico. Y estoy visitando a mi tía abuela quien vive en Portland… dos pájaros… un tiro. —Clark mantiene una expresión de piedra ante el mal humor de mi esposo.

—Bueno, si hemos terminado, tengo trabajo que atender. —Terry se pone de pie y el Detective Clark entiende la señal.

—Gracias por su tiempo, Sra. Grandchester —dice cortésmente. Asiento.

—Sr. Grandchester. —Terry abre la puerta, y Clark se va. Me hundo en el sofá.

—¿Puedes creer a ese imbécil? —explota Terry.

—¿Clark?

—No, ese hijo de puta, Hyde.

—No, no puedo.

—¿Cuál es su maldito juego? —susurra Terry a través de dientes apretados.

—No lo sé. ¿Crees que Clark me creyó?

—Por supuesto que lo hizo. Sabe que Hyde es un retorcido hijo de puta.

—Eres muy insultador.

—¿Insultador? —Terry sonríe—. ¿Es esa siquiera una palabra?

—Lo es ahora.

Inesperadamente él sonríe y se sienta junto a mí, tomándome en sus brazos.

—No pienses en ese hijo de puta. Vayamos a ver a tu padre e intentemos hablar sobre el traslado mañana.

—Él fue firme al decir que quería quedarse en Portland y no ser una molestia.

—Hablaré con él.

—Quiero viajar con él.

Terry me mira, y por un momento creo que va a decir que no.

—De acuerdo. Iré también. Sawyer y Taylor pueden tomar los autos. Dejaré que Sawyer conduzca tu R8 esta noche.

Al día siguiente, Ray está examinando sus nuevos alrededores; un aireado e iluminado cuarto en el centro de rehabilitación del Hospital Northwest en Seattle. Es mediodía, y luce somnoliento. El viaje, en helicóptero, lo ha dejado exhausto.

—Dile a Terry que aprecio esto —dice en voz baja.

—Puedes decírselo tú mismo. Estará aquí esta noche.

—¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

—Probablemente. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que te asientes aquí.

—Ve tranquila. No necesitas preocuparte por mí.

—Me gusta preocuparme por ti. —Mi BlackBerry zumba. Reviso el número, no es uno que reconozca.

—¿Vas a contestar? —pregunta Ray.

—No, no sé quien es. El buzón de voz puede tomarla por mí. Te traje algo para leer. —Señalo la pila de revistas deportivas en la mesita junto a la cama.

—Gracias, Candy.

—Estás cansado, ¿no? Él asiente.

—Te dejaré dormir. —Beso su frente—. No vemos después, Papi — murmuro.

—Nos vemos, cariño. Y gracias. —Ray toma mi mano y la aprieta gentilmente—. Me gusta que me llames Papi. Me hace recordar.

Oh, Papi. Le devuelvo el apretón.

Mientras salgo por las puertas principales hacia la SUV donde Sawyer está esperando, oigo a alguien decir mi nombre.

—¡Sra. Grandchester! ¡Sra. Grandchester!

Volteándome, veo a la Dra. Greene corriendo hacia mí, luciendo tan inmaculada como siempre, aunque un poco agitada.

—Sra. Grandchester, ¿cómo está? ¿Recibió mi mensaje? La llame más temprano.

—No. —Mi cuero cabelludo pica.

—Bueno, estaba preguntándome por qué canceló las últimas cuatro citas.

¿Cuatro citas? La miro con la boca abierta. ¡Me he perdido cuatro citas! ¿Como?

—Quizás deberíamos hablar de esto en mi oficina. Estaba yendo a almorzar… ¿tiene tiempo ahora?

Asiento sumisamente.

—Seguro. Yo… —Las palabras me fallan. ¿Me he perdido cuatro citas?

Estoy retrasada para mi inyección. Mierda.

La sigo en un estupor de regreso hacia el hospital y su oficina. ¿Cómo me perdí cuatro citas? Vagamente recuerdo que una fue cambiada, Hannah lo mencionó, ¿pero cuatro? ¿Cómo pude perderme cuatro?

La oficina de la Dra. Greene es espaciosa, minimalista y bien equipada.

—Me alegra que me haya alcanzado antes de irme —murmuro, aún sorprendida—. Mi padre estuvo tuvo un accidente de coche, y acabamos de trasladarlo aquí desde Portland.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Cómo está?

—Está bien, gracias. En vías de recuperación.

—Eso es bueno. Y explica por qué canceló el viernes.

La Dra. Greene mueve el ratón en su escritorio y el ordenador vuelve a la vida.

—Sí… han pasado más de trece semanas. Mejor hacemos otra prueba antes de darle otra inyección.

—¿Una prueba? —susurro, la sangre saliendo de mi cabeza.

—Una prueba de embarazo.

Oh, no.

Ella mete la mano en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

—Ya sabe qué hacer con esto. —Me entrega un pequeño contenedor —. El baño está justo fuera de mi oficina.

Me pongo de pie en un trance, todo mi cuerpo operando en piloto automático y me tambaleo hacia el baño.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto sucediera… de nuevo? De repente siento nauseas y ofrezco una plegaria silenciosa. Por favor, no. Por favor, no. Es demasiado pronto. Es demasiado pronto. Es demasiado pronto.

Cuando regreso a la oficina de la Dra. Greene, ella me ofrece una apretada sonrisa y hace un gesto para que me siente frente a su escritorio. Me siento y sin hablar le entrego mi muestra. Ella sumerge un pequeño palo banco en el contenedor y observa. Levanta una ceja a medida que se vuelve azul pálido.

—¿Qué significa el azul? —La tensión casi me está ahogando. Me mira, los ojos serios.

—Bueno, Sra. Grandchester, significa que está embarazada.

¿Qué? No, no, no. Mierda.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Y AQUI EL CAPITULO QUE MUCHAS ESTABAN ESPERANDO CANDY EMBARAZADA JEJEJEJEJE


	21. Chapter 21

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Miro a la Dra. Greene, mi mundo colapsando alrededor de mí. Un bebé. Un bebé. No quiero un bebé… no todavía. Maldición. Y sé en lo más profundo que Terry va a enloquecer.

—Sra. Grandchester, está muy pálida. ¿Le gustaría un vaso con agua?

—Por favor. —Mi voz apenas era audible. Mi mente estaba acelerada.

¿Embarazada? ¿Cuando?

—Lo interpreto como que está sorprendida.

Asiento en silencio a la buena doctora mientras me alcanza un vaso de agua de su fuente de agua convenientemente ubicada. Tomo un bienvenido sorbo.

—Asombrada —susurro.

—Podríamos hacer un ultrasonido para ver cuán avanzado está el embarazo. Juzgando por su reacción sospecho que sólo tiene pocas semanas de concepción, cuatro o cinco semanas de embarazo. ¿Supongo que no está sufriendo de ningún otro síntoma?

Niego con la cabeza. ¿Síntomas? No lo creo.

—Pensé… pensé que esta era una forma fiable de anticonceptivos.

La Dra. Greene alza una ceja.

—Normalmente lo es, cuando te acuerdas de la inyección —dice fríamente.

—Debo haber perdido la noción del tiempo. —Terry va a enloquecer. Lo sé.

—¿Ha estado sangrando? Frunzo el ceño.

—No.

—Eso es normal para el Depo. Vamos a hacer un ultrasonido ¿bien? Tengo tiempo.

Asiento, desconcertada, y la Dra. Greene me dirige hacia una mesa de cuero negro detrás de la pantalla.

—Si sólo se quita la falda, la ropa interior, y se cubre con la manta sobre la mesa, vamos a partir de allí —dice rápidamente.

¿Ropa interior? Estaba esperando un escaneo de ultrasonido por encima del vientre. ¿Por qué necesito quitarme mi ropa interior? Me encojo de hombros en consternación luego rápidamente hago lo que dice y me acuesto por debajo de la blanca y suave manta.

—Así es. —La Dra. Greene aparece al final de la mesa, empujando la máquina de ultrasonido más cerca. Se trata de una pila de ordenadores de alta tecnología. Sentándose, posiciona la pantalla para que las dos la podamos ver y corre el trackball del teclado.

La pantalla vuelve a la vida.

—Si pudiese levantar y doblar las rodillas, luego abrirlas —dice con la mayor naturalidad.

Frunzo el ceño con recelo.

—Este es un ultrasonido vaginal. Si estás embarazada, deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar al bebé con él. —Ella sostiene una sonda larga y blanca.

Oh, ¡tienes que estar bromeando!

—Bien —murmuro, mortificada, y hago como dice. Greene pone un condón sobre el tubo y lo lubrica con gel transparente.

—Sra. Grandchester, si pudiese relajarse.

¿Relajarme? Estoy embarazada, ¡maldición! ¿Cómo espera que me relaje? Me sonrojo, y trato de encontrar mi lugar feliz… el cual estaba relocalizado en algún lugar cerca de la perdida isla de Atlantis.

Lenta y gentilmente inserta la sonda.

¡Maldita sea!

Todo lo que puedo ver es el equivalente visual al ruido blanco, a pesar de que es más que todo sepia. Lentamente, la Dra. Greene mueve la sonda alrededor, y es muy desconcertante.

—Allí —murmura. Presiona un botón congelado la imagen en la pantalla, y señala un Pequeño Blip (es un destello, y nombre que le da Candy a su bebe)en la tormenta sepia. Es un Pequeño Blip. Hay un Pequeño Blip en mi vientre. Guao. Olvido mi incomodidad mientras miro aturdida el blip.

—Es demasiado pronto para escuchar los latidos, pero sí, definitivamente está embarazada. Cuatro o cinco semanas, diría. —Frunce el ceño—. Parece que la inyección se acabó antes. Bueno, eso pasa a veces.

Estoy demasiado sorprendida para decir nada. El Pequeño Blip es un bebé. Un bebé de verdad. El bebé de Terry. Mi bebé. Santo Dios. ¡Un bebé!

—¿Le gustaría que imprimiera una foto para usted?

Asiento, incapaz de hablar, y la Dra. Greene presiona un botón. Luego gentilmente remueve la sonda y me alcanza una toalla de papel para limpiarme.

—Felicidades, Sra. Grandchester —dice mientras me siento—. Necesitaremos hacer otra cita. Sugiero en cuatro semanas. Entonces podemos determinar la edad exacta de su bebé y establecer una fecha de parto probable. Puede vestirse ahora.

—Bien. —Estoy dando tumbos y me visto a toda prisa. Tengo un Blip, un Pequeño Blip. Cuando salgo detrás de la pantalla, la Dra. Greene está de vuelta en su escritorio.

—Mientras tanto, me gustaría que comenzara a tomar ácido fólico y vitaminas prenatales. Aquí hay un folleto de lo que debe hacer y lo que no.

—Mientras me entrega un paquete de píldoras y un folleto, continua hablándome, pero no estoy escuchando.

Estoy sorprendida. Abrumada. Seguramente debería estar feliz. Debería por lo menos tener treinta… al menos. Esto es demasiado pronto… muy pronto. Trato de calmar mi creciente sensación de pánico.

Le doy a la Dra. Greene un cortés adiós y me dirijo en un nuevo aturdimiento hacia la salida y afuera en la tarde fría de otoño. Me invade de repente un frío creciente un y un profundo sentimiento de aprensión

Terry va a enloquecer, lo sé, pero cuánto y hasta dónde, no tengo idea. Sus palabras me siguen.

—No estoy preparado para compartirte todavía. —Presiono mi chaqueta a mi alrededor, tratando de sacudirme el frío.

Sawyer salta de la camioneta y mantiene abierta la puerta. Frunce el ceño cuando ve mi cara, pero no hago caso a su expresión de preocupación.

—¿A donde, Sra. Grandchester? —pregunta gentilmente.

—AIPS. — Me instalo en el asiento trasero del coche, cierro los ojos y la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas. Debería estar feliz. Sé que debo ser feliz. Pero no lo estoy. Esto es demasiado pronto. Demasiado pronto. ¿Qué pasa con mi trabajo? ¿Qué pasa con AIPS? ¿Qué pasa con Terry y conmigo? No. No. No. Estaremos bien. Él estará bien. Él amó a Mia de bebé, recuerdo a Richard diciéndomelo, la ama ahora.

Tal vez debería advertirle a Flynn… Tal vez no debería decirle a Terry. Tal vez… tal vez debería poner fin a esto. Me detengo mis pensamientos en ese camino oscuro, alarmados por el rumbo que están tomando. Instintivamente pongo mi mano a descansar protectoramente sobre mi vientre. No. Mi Pequeño Blip. Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Una visión de un niño con cabello castaño y sus brillantes ojos azules, corriendo por la pradera en la nueva casa que invade mis pensamientos, jugando conmigo y tentándome con las posibilidades. Él se ríe y grita de alegría, mientras Terry y yo lo perseguimos. Terry lo balancea en sus brazos y lo lleva cargado por la cadera mientras caminamos de la mano de nuevo a la casa.

Mi visión se transforma en un Terry apartándose de mí con disgusto. Estoy gorda y desgarbada, embarazada. Recorre el largo pasillo de los espejos, lejos de mí, el sonido de sus pasos haciendo eco en el cristal plateado, paredes y piso.

Terry…

Me despierto de un tirón. No. Él va a enloquecer.

Cuando Sawyer se estaciona afuera del AIPS, salgo y me dirijo al edificio.

—Candy, es genial verte. ¿Cómo esta tu padre? —pregunta Hanna tan pronto llego a mi oficina.

La reconozco con frialdad.

—Esta mejor, gracias. ¿Puedo verte en mi oficina?

—Seguro. —Luce sorprendida mientras me sigue adentro— ¿Todo está bien?

—Necesito saber si has movido o cancelado alguna cita con la Dra. Greene.

—¿La Dra. Greene? Si, lo he hecho. Como dos o tres de ella. La mayoría de las veces porque tenía otras reuniones o llegabas tarde. ¿Por qué?

¡Porque ahora estoy embarazada, maldición! le grito en mi cabeza. Tomo una profunda, estabilizadora respiración.

—Si cambias alguna cita, ¿te podrías asegurar de que lo sepa? No siempre compruebo mi calendario.

—Seguro —dice Hanna tranquilamente—. Lo siento. ¿He hecho algo mal? Niego con la cabeza y suspiro ruidosamente.

—¿Puedes hacerme un té? Luego discutamos que ha pasado mientras he estado ausente.

—Seguro. Iré por él. —Alegremente sale de la oficina. Miro la figura alejándose.

—¿Ves a esa mujer? —digo calladamente a Blip—. Quizá sea la razón de que estés aquí. —Palmo mi vientre y luego me siento una completa idiota, porque le estoy hablando a Blip. Mi pequeñito Blip. Niego con la cabeza, exasperada conmigo y con Hanna… aunque muy en lo profundo sé que no puedo culparla realmente.

Con desespero enciendo el ordenador. Hay un e-mail de Terry.

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Extrañándote.

Fecha: Septiembre 13, 2011 13:58

Para: Candy Grandchester

Sra. Grandchester.

He vuelto a la oficina por sólo tres horas, y ya te extraño.

Espero que Ray se haya establecido en su nuevo cuarto sin problema Mamá va a verlo esta tarde y chequearlo. Te recogeré como a las seis, y podemos ir a verlo antes de irnos a casa.

¿Suena bien?

Tu esposo que te ama

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Escribo una rápida respuesta.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Extrañándote.

Fecha: Septiembre 13, 2011 14:10

Para: Terry Grandchester

Seguro x

Candy Grandchester Coordinador Editorial, AIPS

* * *

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Extrañándote.

Fecha: Septiembre 13, 2011 14:14

Para: Candy Grandchester

¿Estás bien?

Terry Gandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

No, Christian, no lo estoy. Me estoy enloqueciendo por estar enloqueciendo. No sé que hacer. Pero no te diré vía email.

* * *

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: Extrañándote.

Fecha: Septiembre 13, 2011 14:17

Para: Terry Grandchester

Bien. Sólo ocupada.

Nos vemos a las seis x

Candy Grandchester Coordinador Editorial, AIPS

* * *

¿Cuando se lo diré? ¿Esta noche? ¿Quizá después del sexo? Quizá durante. No, eso puede ser peligroso para los dos. ¿Cuando esté dormido?

Pongo la cabeza en mis manos. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Hola —dice Terry con cautela mientras me subo a la camioneta.

—¿Qué va mal? —frunce el ceño. Niego con la cabeza mientras Taylor se dirige al hospital.

—Nada. —¿Quizás ahora? Podía decirle ahora cuando hay un espacio contenido y Taylor está con nosotros.

—¿El trabajo está bien? —continua Terry para probar.

—Sí. Está bien. Gracias.

—¿Candy, qué va mal? —su tono es un poco forzado, y me acobardo.

—Sólo te he extrañado, eso es todo. Y he estado preocupada por Ray. Terry se relaja visiblemente.

—Ray está bien. Hablé con mamá esta tarde y esta impresionada con su progreso. —Terry toma mi mano—. Dios, tu mano esta fría. ¿Has comido hoy?

Me sonrojo.

—Candy —me regaña Terry, molesto.

Bueno, no he comido porque sé que vas a enloquecer cuando sepas que estoy embarazada.

—Comeré esta tarde. No he tenido tiempo de verdad. Niega con la cabeza en frustración.

—¿Quieres añadir "alimentar a mi esposa" a la lista de deberes?

—Lo siento. Comeré. Simplemente ha sido un día extraño. Tú sabes, mudar a papá y todo eso.

Sus labios se presionan en una dura línea, pero no dice nada. Miro a la ventana. ¡Dile! Me susurra mi subconsciente. No. soy un cobarde.

Terry interrumpe mi ensoñación.

—Quizá tenga que ir a Taiwan.

—Oh. ¿Cuándo?

—Al final de esta semana. Quizá la próxima semana.

—Bien.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo. Trago.

—Terry, por favor, tengo trabajo. No vamos a repetir este asunto otra vez.

Él suspira y hace pucheros como un adolescente malhumorado.

—Se me ocurrió pedírtelo —murmura con petulancia.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

—No más que un par de días. Quisiera que me dijeras qué te está molestando.

¿Cómo puedo decirle?

—Bueno, ahora que mi amado esposo se va…

Terry besa mis nudillos.

—No me iré por mucho tiempo.

—Bien —le sonrío débilmente.

Ray está mucho más radiante y mucho menos de mal humor cuando lo vemos. Me conmueve su calmada gratitud a Terry, y por un momento me olvido de mis noticias inminentes mientras me siento y escucho hablar de la pesca y de los Mariners. Sin embargo, se cansa fácilmente.

—Papi, te dejaremos para que descanses.

—Gracias, cariño. Me gusta que hayas pasado. Vi a tu mamá hoy, también, Terry. Fue muy reconfortante. Y es una fan de los Mariners.

—No le simpatiza mucho la pesca, sin embargo —dice Terry con ironía cuando se levanta.

—No conoces muchas chicas que si, ¿no? —sonríe Ray.

—Nos vemos mañana —lo beso. Mi subconsciente aprieta los labios. Eso si Terry no te ha encerrado… o algo peor.

Mi estado de ánimo cae en picado.

—Vamos —Terry toma mi mano, frunciéndome el ceño. La tomo y dejamos el hospital.

Tomo mi comida. Es el Chasseur de pollo de la señora Jones, pero simplemente no tengo hambre. Mi estómago está anudado en una bola de ansiedad.

—¡Maldita sea! Candy, ¿Vas a decirme qué está mal? —Terry aleja su plato vacío, irritado. Lo miro fijamente—. Por favor, me estás volviendo loco.

Trago y trato de suavizar el pánico creciente en mi garganta. Tomo un profunda y estabilizante aliento, es ahora o nunca.

—Estoy embarazada.

Se queda inmóvil, y lentamente todo el color se drena de su rostro.

—¿Qué? —susurra, pálido.

—Estoy embarazada.

Su ceño se frunce incomprensivamente.

—¿Cómo?

¿Cómo?... ¿Como? ¿Qué clase de pregunta ridícula es ésa? Me ruborizo, y le dirijo una burlona mirada de, ¿cómo crees tú?

Su postura cambia inmediatamente, sus ojos se endurecen pétreamente.

—¿Tu inyección? —gruñe.

Oh mierda.

—¿Olvidaste tu inyección?

Lo miro fijamente incapaz de hablar. Dios, está enfadado… muy enfadado.

—¡Cristo, Candy! —Golpea su puño contra la mesa, haciéndome saltar, se pone de pie tan abruptamente que casi derriba la silla—. Debes recordar una cosa, una cosa que recordar. ¡Mierda! No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?

¡Estúpida! Jadeo. Mierda. Quiero decirle que la inyección no fue efectiva, pero las palabras me fallan. Bajo la mirada a mis dedos.

—Lo siento —susurro.

—¿Lo sientes? ¡A la mierda! —dice de nuevo.

—Sé que no es un buen momento…

—¡No es un buen momento! —grita—, llevamos conociéndonos por jodidos cinco minutos. Quería mostrarte el jodido mundo y ahora… joder. Pañales, vomito y mierda. —Cierra sus ojos. Creo que está tratando de contener su temperamento y está perdiendo la batalla. —¿Lo olvidaste? Dimelo. ¿o lo hiciste a propósito? —Sus ojos arden y la ira emana de él como un campo de fuerza.

—No —susurro. No puedo contarle sobre Hannah, la despediría. Lo sé.

—¡Creí que teníamos un acuerdo con respecto a esto! —grita.

—Lo sé, lo teníamos. Lo lamento. Me ignora.

—Éste es el por qué. Es por lo cuál me gusta el control. De esa forma, mierdas como ésta no ocurren y se caga todo.

No… Pequeño Blip.

—Terry por favor no me grites. —Lágrimas empiezan a bajar por mis mejillas.

—No empieces ahora con las lágrimas —espeta—, joder. —Desliza una mano sobre su cabello, jalándolo como él lo hace.

—¿Crees que estoy listo para ser padre? —Su voz se frena, es una combinación de furia y pánico.

Y todo se vuelve claro, el miedo y el odio grandes en sus ojos, su rabia es la de un adolescente impotente. Oh Cincuenta, lo siento tanto. Es un golpe también para mí.

—Sé que ninguno de los dos está listo para esto, pero creo que serás un maravilloso padre —me ahogo—, lo resolveremos.

—¿Cómo mierda lo sabes? —grita, con más fuerza esta vez—. ¡Dímelo! — Sus ojos zafiros arden, y muchas emociones cruzan su expresión. El miedo es el más prominente.

—¡Oh a la mierda con esto! —Terry grita con desdén y alza las manos en señal de derrota. Se gira y se dirige hacia el vestíbulo, tomando su chaqueta mientras deja el Gran Salón.

Sus pasos hacen eco en el suelo de madera, y desaparece entre las dos puertas del vestíbulo, azotando la puerta tras pasarla y haciéndome saltar una vez más.

Estoy sola con el silencio, la quietud, el silencio vacío del Gran Salón. Me estremezco involuntariamente y miro atontada a las puertas cerradas. Me ha abandonado. ¡Mierda! Su reacción es mucho peor de la que podría jamás haber imaginado. Alejo mi plato y doblo mis brazos sobre la mesa, dejando que mi cabeza se hunda en ellos mientras lloro.

—Candy, querida —la señora Jones se cierne a mi lado. Me siento rápidamente, quitando las lágrimas de mi cara—. He oído. Lo siento —dice ella con suavidad—. ¿Quieres un té de hierbas o algo así?

—Me gustaría una copa de vino blanco.

La señora Jones se detiene por una fracción de segundo, y me acuerdo de Blip. Ahora no puedo beber alcohol. ¿Puedo? Tengo que estudiar los pros y contras que la Dra. Greene me dio.

—Te voy a buscar una copa.

—En realidad, voy a tomar una taza de té, por favor —me limpio la nariz. Ella sonríe amablemente.

—Una taza de té viniendo. —Ella limpia nuestros platos y se dirige hacia el área de la cocina. La sigo y me poso sobre un taburete, mirándola preparar el té.

Ella pone una taza humeante delante de mí. —¿Hay algo más que pueda conseguirte, Candy?

—No, esto está muy bien, gracias.

—¿Estás segura? No comiste mucho.

Miro hacia ella. —Simplemente no estoy hambrienta.

—Candy, debes comer. Ya no eres solo tú. Por favor, déjame prepararte algo.

¿Qué te gustaría? —me mira esperanzada.

Pero en realidad, no puedo enfrentarme a nada.

Mi esposo me acaba de dejar porque estoy embarazada, mi padre ha estado en un accidente automovilístico, y esta Neil Hyde el chiflado tratando de pretender que yo lo acosaba sexualmente. De repente tiene una necesidad incontrolable de reírme. ¡Mira lo que me has hecho, Pequeño Blip! Acaricio mi vientre.

La señora Jones me sonríe con indulgencia. —¿Sabes de cuánto tiempo estás? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Recién embarazada. Cuatro o cinco semanas, la doctora no está segura.

—Si no quieres comer, por lo menos debes guardar reposo. Asiento con la cabeza, y tomando mi té, me dirijo a la biblioteca.

Es mi refugio. Saco la BlackBerry de mi bolso y contemplo llamar a Terry. Sé que es un shock para él, pero realmente exageró. ¿Cuándo no exagera? Mi subconsciente me arquea una ceja finamente depilada. Suspiro. Cincuenta Sombras de Mierda.

—Sí, ese es tu papá Pequeño Blip, Esperemos que se calme y vuelva… pronto.

Saco el folleto de qué hacer y no hacer y me siento a leer.

No me puedo concentrar. Terry nunca me ha dejado antes. Ha sido tan considerado y amable a lo largo de los últimos días, tan amoroso y ahora…

¿Y si no vuelve? ¡Mierda!

Tal vez debería llamar a Flynn. No sé qué hacer. Estoy pérdida. Es tan frágil en muchos aspectos, y sabía que él iba a reaccionar mal a las noticias.

Fue tan dulce este fin de semana. Todas esas circunstancias muy fuera de su control, pero se las arregló muy bien. Pero esta noticia era demasiado.

Desde que lo conocí, mi vida ha sido complicada. ¿Es él? ¿Somos los dos juntos? ¿Supongamos que no pasa esto? ¿Supongamos que quiere el divorcio? Bilis se eleva en mi garganta. No. No voy a pensar de esta manera. Él va a regresar. Él lo hará. Sé que lo hará. Sé que a pesar de los gritos y las palabras duras me ama… Sí. Y te amará, Pequeño Blip.

Echándome hacia atrás en mi silla, me pongo a dormitar.

Me despierto fría y desorientada. Temblando miro el reloj, las once de la noche. Oh, sí… Tú. Acaricio mi barriga. ¿Dónde está Terry? ¿Está de vuelta? Rígidamente me levanto del sillón en busca de mi esposo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, me doy cuenta de que no está en casa. Espero que no le haya pasado nada. Los recuerdos de la larga espera cuando Charlie Tango desapareció me inundan de vuelta.

No, no, no. Deja de pensar de esta manera. Probablemente ha ido… ¿A dónde? ¿A quién iría a ver? ¿Anthony? O tal vez esta con Flynn. Espero que sí.

Encuentro mi BlackBerry de vuelta en la biblioteca, y le envió un mensaje de texto.

*¿Dónde estás?*

Me dirijo al cuarto de baño y me hago un baño. Estoy tan fría.

Él todavía no ha regresado cuando salgo de la bañera. Me cambio a uno de mis camisones estilo 1930 y mi bata y me dirijo hacia el gran salón. En el camino, me asomo en el cuarto de invitados. Tal vez esta podría ser la habitación de Pequeño Blip. Estoy sorprendida por el pensamiento y me quedo en la puerta, contemplando esta realidad. ¿Vamos a pintar de azul o rosa? El dulce pensamiento es opacado por el hecho de que mi esposo errante esté tan molesto ante la idea.

Agarrando el edredón de la cama de invitados, me dirijo a la gran sala para mantenerme en vigilia.

Algo me despierta. Un sonido.

—¡Mierda!

Es Terry en el hall de entrada. Oigo el roce de la mesa por el suelo otra vez.

—¡Mierda! —repite, más apagado esta vez.

Entro a tiempo para verlo tambalearse por las puertas dobles. Está borracho. Mi cuero cabelludo pica. Mierda, ¿Terry borracho? Sé lo mucho que odia a los borrachos. Salto y corro hacia él.

—Terry, ¿estás bien?

Se apoya en la jamba de las puertas del vestíbulo.

—Sra. Grandchester —arrastra las palabras.

Mierda. Está muy borracho. No sé qué hacer.

—Oh… te ves muy bien, Candy.

—¿Dónde has estado?

Pone sus dedos en sus labios y sonríe torcido hacia mí. —¡Shh!

—Creo que será mejor que vengas a la cama.

—Contigo… —Él se ríe por lo bajo.

¡Riéndose por lo bajo! Frunzo el ceño y pongo suavemente mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, ya que apenas se puede soportar, y mucho menos caminar. ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Cómo llegó a casa?

—Deja que te ayude a ir a la cama. Apóyate en mí.

—Eres muy hermosa, Candy —se inclina sobre mí y huele mi pelo, casi tirándonos a los dos.

—Terry, camina. Te voy a poner en la cama.

—Está bien —dice como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse.

Nos tropezamos por el pasillo y, finalmente, llegamos a la habitación.

—Cama —dice, sonriendo.

—Sí, cama —lo maniobro a la orilla, pero él me sostiene.

—Únete a mí —dice.

—Terry, creo que necesitas dormir un poco.

—Y así comienza. He oído hablar de esto. Frunzo el ceño. —¿Has oído hablar de qué?

—Los bebés significan no tener relaciones sexuales.

—Estoy segura de que no es cierto. De lo contrario todos vendríamos de familias de un solo hijo.

Él mira hacia mí. —Eres graciosa.

—Estás borracho.

—Sí —él sonríe, pero su sonrisa cambia cuando piensa en ello, y una expresión embrujada cruza su rostro, una mirada que me da escalofríos hasta los huesos.

—Vamos, Terry —digo suavemente. No me gusta su expresión. Habla de horribles, y feos recuerdos que ningún niño debería ver—. Vamos a meterte en la cama.

Lo empujo suavemente y se deja caer hacia abajo sobre el colchón, extendiéndose en todas direcciones y sonriendo hacia mí, su expresión embrujada se ido.

—Únete a mí —dice arrastrando las palabras.

—Vamos a quitarte la ropa primero.

Sonríe ampliamente, borracho. —Ahora estás hablando.

Santo cielo. Terry borracho es lindo y juguetón. Lo prefiero sobre el Terry molesto como el infierno en cualquier momento.

—Siéntate. Déjeme tomar tu chaqueta.

—La habitación da vueltas.

Mierda… ¿Va a vomitar? —¡Terry, siéntate!

Él sonríe hacia mí. —Sra. Grandchester, es una pequeña cosa mandona…

—Sí. Haz lo que se te dicen y siéntate. —Pongo las manos en mis caderas. Él sonríe de nuevo, luchando hasta sostenerse en sus codos y se sienta en una manera tan diferente a Terry, en cierto modo desgarbado. Antes de que pueda dejarse caer de nuevo, sujeto su corbata y lucho para quitarle su chaqueta gris, un brazo a la vez.

—Hueles bien.

—Tu hueles de licor fuerte.

—Sí… Bour-bon. —Él pronuncia las sílabas con tal exageración que tengo que reprimir una risita. Descartando la chaqueta en el suelo junto a mí, hago un comienzo con la corbata. Él apoya las manos en mis caderas.

—Me gusta la sensación de este tejido en ti, Candysh —dice, arrastrando las palabras—. Siempre deberías usar satén o seda. —Él pasa las manos arriba y abajo de mis caderas y luego me jala hacia adelante, presionando su boca contra mi vientre.

—Y tenemos un invasor aquí.

Dejo de respirar. Santo cielo. Está hablando con el Pequeño Blip.

—Vas a mantenerme despierto, ¿no? —le dice a mi vientre.

Oh. Terry me mira a través de sus pestañas largas y oscuras, ojos azules borrosos y nublados. Mi corazón se contrae.

—Lo elegirás por encima de mí —dice con tristeza.

—Terry, no sabes de lo que estás hablando. No seas ridículo, no estoy eligiendo a nadie sobre nadie. Y podría ser una ella.

Frunce el ceño. —Una ella… Oh, Dios —se deja caer de nuevo en la cama y se tapa los ojos con el brazo. Me las he arreglado para aflojar la corbata. Puedo deshacer un cordón y tiro de su zapato y el calcetín y luego el otro. Cuando me paro, veo por qué no me he encontrado ninguna resistencia, Terry se ha desmayado por completo.

Suena dormido y roncando suavemente.

Lo miro. Es tan jodidamente hermoso, incluso borracho y roncando. Sus esculpidos labios se separaran, un brazo por encima de la cabeza, agitando su pelo desordenado, su cara relajada. Se ve joven, pero entonces él es joven; mi joven y estresado, borracho, infeliz esposo. La idea se posa pesada en mi corazón.

Bueno, al menos está en casa. Me pregunto a dónde fue. No estoy segura de tener la energía o la fuerza para desnudarlo más.

Esta encima del edredón, también. De regreso a la gran sala, recojo el edredón que estaba usando y lo llevo de vuelta a nuestro dormitorio.

Todavía está dormido, todavía con su corbata y su cinturón. Me subo a la cama a su lado, le quito la corbata, y con cuidado deshago el botón superior de su camisa.

Él murmura algo incoherente en su sueño, pero no se despierta. Con cuidado, desabrocho el cinturón y tiro de él a través de los lazos de la correa, y después de algunas dificultades está fuera. Su camisa ha salido de sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto una pista de su rastro feliz. No puedo resistir. Me inclino y la beso. Se mueve, flexionando sus caderas hacia delante, pero se queda dormido.

Me siento y lo miro de nuevo. Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Cepillo mis dedos por su pelo. Es tan suave y beso su sien.

—Te amo, Terry. Incluso cuando estás borracho y has salido a Dios sabe dónde, Te amo. Siempre te amaré.

—Hmm —murmura. Beso su sien una vez más, y luego salgo de la cama, y lo cubro con el edredón de repuesto. Puedo dormir a su lado, de lado sobre la cama… Sí, lo haré.

Primero ordenaré su ropa, sin embargo. Sacudo la cabeza y recojo sus calcetines y corbata, y doblo la chaqueta sobre mi brazo. Mientras lo hago, su BlackBerry cae al suelo. Lo tomo y sin querer lo desbloqueo. Se abre en la pantalla de mensajes. Puedo ver mi mensaje, y por encima de él, otro.

Mierda. Mi cuero cabelludo pica.

*Fue bueno verte. Ahora entiendo.

No te preocupes. Vas a ser un maravilloso padre.*

Es de ella. La señora Elena bruja zorra Leagan.

Mierda. Ahí es a donde fue. Fue a verla.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

SALUDOS =)


	22. Chapter 22

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Miro el mensaje y luego miro la forma dormida de mi esposo. Ha estado fuera hasta la una y media de mañana bebiendo… ¡Con ella! Él ronca suavemente, durmiendo el sueño de un aparentemente inocente e inconsciente borracho. Luce tan sereno.

Oh no, no, no. Mis piernas se vuelven gelatina, y me hundo lentamente en la silla junto a la cama sin poder creerlo. Traición cruda, amarga y humillante me atraviesa. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo ir a ella? Lágrimas ardientes y furiosas rezuman por mis mejillas. Su ira y miedo, su necesidad de arremeter contra mí, puedo entenderlos, y perdonarlos; apenas. Pero esta… esta traición es demasiado. Levanto las rodillas contra mi pecho y las envuelvo con mis brazos, protegiéndonos a mi Pequeño Blip y a mí. Me sacudo hacia atrás y hacia adelante, llorando suavemente.

¿Qué esperaba? Me casé con este hombre demasiado rápido. Lo sabía; sabía que llegaría a esto. Por qué. Por qué. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Él sabe como me siento acerca de esta mujer. ¿Cómo pudo recurrir a ella? ¿Cómo? El cuchillo se mueve lenta y dolorosamente en lo profundo de mi corazón, hiriéndome. ¿Siempre será así?

A través de mis lágrimas, su figura postrada se borronea y reluce. Oh, Terry. Me casé con él porque lo amo, y dentro de mí sé que él me ama. Sé que es así. Su dolorosamente dulce regalo de cumpleaños viene a mi mente.

Por todas nuestras primeras veces en tu primer cumpleaños como mi amada esposa. Te amo. T x

No, no, no… no puedo creer que siempre será así, dos pasos adelante y tres pasos atrás. Pero así es como siempre ha sido con él. Después de cada revés, avanzamos, centímetro a centímetro. Él va a entrar en razón… lo hará. ¿Pero yo lo haré? ¿Me recuperaré de esta… esta traición? Pienso en como ha sido esta última, horrible y maravillosa semana. Su tranquila fuerza mientras mi padrastro yacía roto y comatoso en la UCI… mi fiesta sorpresa, reuniendo a mi familia y a mis amigos… inclinándome fuera del Heathman y besándome en a plena vista pública. Oh, Terry, tensionas toda mi confianza, toda mi fe… y te amo.

Pero no soy sólo yo ahora. Apoyo la mano en mi vientre. No, no le permitiré que nos haga esto a nuestro Blip y a mí. El Dr. Flynn dijo que le diera el beneficio de la duda; bueno, no esta vez. Seco las lágrimas de mis ojos y me limpio la nariz con el reverso de la mano.

Terry se agita y se da vuelta, levantando las piernas del costado de la cama, y se acurruca debajo del edredón. Extiende una mano como si buscara algo, luego se queja y frunce el ceño pero vuelve a dormir, su brazo estirado.

Oh, Cincuenta. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Y qué demonios estabas hacienda con la Perra Zorra? Necesito saber.

Miro una vez más el ofensivo mensaje de texto y rápidamente ideo un plan. Respirando profundamente, re-envío el mensaje de texto a mi BlackBerry. Paso uno completo. Rápidamente reviso los otros mensajes recientes, pero sólo puedo ver mensajes de Anthony, Andrea, Taylor, Ros y de mí. Ninguno de Elena. Eso es bueno, creo. Salgo de la pantalla de mensajes, aliviada porque él no ha estado mandándole mensajes, y mi corazón salta a mi garganta. Oh mi Dios. El fondo de pantalla de su teléfono es una fotografía tras otra de mí, una colección de pequeñas Candys en varias poses; nuestra luna de miel, nuestro reciente fin de semana navegando y volando, y unas pocas de las fotos de Albert, también. ¿Cuándo hizo esto? Debe haber sido recientemente.

Noto el ícono del correo electrónico, y una idea serpentea atractivamente en mi mente… Podría leer los correos electrónicos de Terry. Ver si ha estado hablando con ella. ¿Debería? Envuelta en seda verde jade, mi diosa interior asiente enfáticamente, frunciendo el ceño. Antes de que pueda detenerme, invado su privacidad.

Hay cientos y cientos de correos electrónicos. Paso algunos, y lucen muy aburridos… mayormente de Ros, Andrea y de mí, y varios ejecutivos de su compañía. Ninguno de la Perra Zorra. Mientras estoy en eso, me alivia ver que tampoco hay ninguno de Susana.

Un correo electrónico me llama la atención. Es de Barney Sullivan, el técnico de computación de Terry, y la línea de asunto es: Neil Hyde. Miro a Terry con culpa, pero él todavía está roncando suavemente. Nunca lo he oído roncar. Abro el correo.

De: Barney Sullivan

Asunto: Neil Hyde

Fecha: 13 de septiembre de 2011, 14:09

Para: Terry Grandchester

CCTV (circuito cerrado de televisión) alrededor de Seattle rastrea la camioneta blanca desde la calle South Irving. Antes de eso no puedo encontrar rastro, así que Hyde debe tener su base en esa zona.

Como Welch le ha contado el coche desconocido fue alquilado con una licencia falsa por una mujer desconocida, aunque nada de eso se relaciona con la zona de la calle South Irving.

Detalles de empleados conocidos de GEH y AIPS que viven en el área están en el archivo incluido, el cual también he re-enviado a Welch.

No hay nada en el ordenador de AIPS de Hyde acerca de sus anteriores AP. Como un recordatorio, aquí hay una lista de lo que ha sido extraído de el ordenador de AIPS de Hyde.

Direcciones de casas de los Grandchester:

Cinco propiedades en Seattle

Dos propiedades en Detroit

Currículums detallados de:

Richard Grandchester Anthony Grandchester y Terrence Grandchester Dra. Eleanor Trevelyan Candice White Mia Grandchester

Artículos de periódicos y sitios web acerca de:

Dra. Eleanor Trevelyan

Richard Grandchester

Terrence Grandchester

Anthony Grandchester

Fotografías:

Richar Grandchester

Dra. Eleanor Trevelyan

Terrence Grandchester

Anthony Grandchester

Mia Grandchester

Continuaré con mi investigación, veré que más puedo hallar. B Sullivan Director de Tecnología, GEH

Este extraño correo electrónico momentáneamente me aparta de mi noche de aflicción. Hago clic en el archivo adjunto para revisar los nombres en la lista, pero es obviamente enorme, demasiado grande para abrir en el BlackBerry.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es tarde. He tenido un día fatigoso. No hay correos de la Perra Zorra o Susana Marlow, y encuentro un poco de frío alivio en eso. Miro rápidamente al despertador: apenas pasadas las dos de la mañana. Ha sido un día de revelaciones. Voy a ser madre, y mi esposo ha estado fraternizando con el enemigo. Bueno, que se cueza en su propia salsa. No voy a dormir aquí con él. Puede despertarse solo mañana.

Después de ubicar su BlackBerry en la mesa de noche, tomo mi bolso de su lugar junto a la cama y, después de una última mirada a mi angélico y durmiente Judas, abandono la habitación.

La llave de repuesto del cuarto de juegos está en su lugar usual en el botiquín del lavadero. La tomo y subo las escaleras. Del armario de ropa de cama, saco una almohada, cobertor y sabana, luego abro la puerta del cuarto de juegos y entro, encendiendo las luces en un pálido brillo. Raro como encuentro el aroma y la atmósfera de este cuarto tan reconfortantes, considerando que usé la palabra segura la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

Cierro la puerta con llave detrás de mí, dejando la llave en la puerta. Sé que mañana por la mañana Terry estará frenético por encontrarme, y no creo que busque aquí si la puerta está cerrada. Bueno, eso le servirá.

Me enrosco en el sillón Chesterfield, me envuelvo con el cobertor y saco el BlackBerry de mi bolso. Revisando mis mensajes de texto, encuentro el de la Perra Zorra que re-envié del teléfono de Terry. Presiono REENVIAR y tipeo:

*¿TE GUSTARÍA QUE LA SRA. LEAGAN SE NOS UNA CUANDO EVENTUALMENTE DISCUTAMOS ESTE MENSAJE QUE ELLA TE ENVIÓ? EVITARÁ QUE CORRAS A ELLA DESPUÉS. TU ESPOSA*

Presiono ENVIAR y bajo el volumen a silencio. Me acurruco bajo mi cobertor. A pesar de todas mis bravatas, estoy sobrepasada por la enormidad del engaño de tERRY. Éste debería ser un momento feliz.

Dios, vamos a ser padres. Brevemente, revivo contarle a Terry que estoy embarazada y fantaseo que él cae de rodillas con dicha frente a mí, tomándome en sus brazos y diciéndome cuánto ama a nuestro Pequeño Blip y a mí.

Sin embargo aquí estoy, sola y fría en un cuarto de juegos BDSM de fantasía. De repente me siento vieja, más vieja que mi edad. Aceptar a Terry siempre iba a ser un desafío, pero realmente se ha superado a sí mismo esta vez. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Bueno, si quiere una pelea, le daré una pelea. De ninguna manera voy a dejar que se salga con la suya al huir a ver a esa mujer monstruosa cuando sea que tengamos un problema. Va a tener que elegir; ella o yo y nuestro Pequeño Blip. Sollozo suavemente, pero porque estoy tan exhausta, pronto me duermo.

Me despierto de repente, momentáneamente desorientada… Oh sí; estoy en el cuarto de juegos. Porque no hay ventanas, no tengo idea de qué hora es. El pomo de la puerta se agita.

—¡Candy! —grita Terry del otro lado de la puerta. Me congelo, pero no entra. Oigo voces ahogadas, pero se alejan. Exhalo y reviso la hora en mi BlackBerry. Son las siete cincuenta, y tengo cuatro llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de voz. Las llamadas perdidas son mayormente de Terry, pero también hay una de Annie. Oh, no. Él debe haberla llamado. No tengo tiempo para escucharlos. No quiero llegar tarde al trabajo.

Me envuelvo con el cobertor y levanto mi bolso antes de hacer mi camino hacia la puerta. Abriéndola lentamente, espío afuera. No hay señales de nadie. Oh, mierda… Quizás esto es un poco melodramático. Pongo los ojos, respiro profundamente, y me dirijo abajo.

Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan, la Sra. Jones y Terry están todos parados en la entrada del gran salón, y Terry está dando rápidas instrucciones. Como si fueran uno, todos se vuelven y me miran con la boca abierta. Terry todavía viste la ropa con la que durmió anoche. Luce tan desaliñado, pálido y hermoso que detiene el corazón. Sus ojos azules están muy abiertos, y no sé si está atemorizado o enfadado. Es difícil de decir.

—Sawyer, estaré lista para salir en más o menos veinte minutos — murmuro, envolviendo el cobertor alrededor de mí más apretadamente para protección.

Él asiente, y todos los ojos se vuelven a Terry, quién todavía me mira intensamente.

—¿Le gustaría algo de desayuno, Sra. Grandchester? —pregunta la Sra. Jones. Sacudo la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre, gracias. —Ella presiona los labios pero no dice nada.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta Terry, su voz baja y ronca. De repente Sawyer, Taylor, Ryan y la Sra. Jones se dispersan, escurriéndose hacia la oficina de Taylor, el vestíbulo y la cocina como ratas aterrorizadas huyendo de un barco que se hunde.

Ignoro a Terry y marcho hacia nuestra habitación.

—Candy —me llama—, respóndeme —oigo sus pasos detrás de mí mientras camino hacia la habitación y continúo hacia nuestro baño. Rápidamente, cierro la puerta con llave.

—¡Candy! —Terry golpea la puerta con fuerza. Abro la ducha. La puerta suena bruscamente—. Candy, abre la maldita puerta.

—¡Vete!

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Como quieras.

—Candy, por favor.

Me meto en la ducha, bloqueándolo con éxito. Oh, está tibio. El agua curativa cae como una cascada sobre mí, limpiando el agotamiento de la noche de mi piel. Oh Dios. Se siente tan bien. Por un momento, un momento corto, puedo pretender que todo está bien. Lavo mi cabello y para cuando he terminado, me siento mejor, más fuerte, lista para enfrentarme al tren sin control que es Terry Grandchester. Envuelvo mi cabello en una toalla, enérgicamente me seco con otra, y la envuelvo alrededor de mí.

Abro la cerradura y la puerta para encontrar a Terry apoyado contra la pared opuesta, las manos detrás de la espalda. Su expresión es cautelosa, la de un predador de caza. Paso a grandes zancadas frente a él y hacia nuestro guardarropa.

—¿Me estás ignorando? —pregunta Terry sin poder creerlo a la vez que se para en la puerta del guardarropa.

—¿Perceptivo, verdad? —murmuro distraídamente mientras busco algo que ponerme. Ah, sí; mi vestido color ciruela. Lo saco de la percha, elijo mis botas negras de taco aguja, y me dirijo hacia la habitación. Hago una pausa para que Terry salga de mi camino, lo cual hace, eventualmente; sus buenos modales intrínsecos apoderándose de él. Siento sus ojos penetrándome mientras camino hacia mi cómoda, y lo espío por el espejo, de pie inmóvil en la puerta, observándome. En un acto digno de una ganadora del Oscar, dejo caer la toalla al suelo y pretendo que soy inconsciente de mi cuerpo desnudo. Oigo su jadeo ahogado y lo ignoro.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —pregunta. Su voz es baja.

—¿Por qué crees? —Mi voz es suave como el terciopelo mientras saco un bonito par de bragas negras de encaje de La Perla.

—Candy… —se detiene mientras me las pongo.

—Ve y pregúntale a tu Sra. Leagan. Estoy segura de que ella tendrá una explicación para ti —murmuro mientras busco el corpiño que hace juego.

—Candy, te lo he dicho antes, ella no es mi…

—No quiero oírlo, Terry —hago un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. El momento para hablar fue ayer, pero en su lugar decidiste despotricar y emborracharte con la mujer que abusó de ti durante años. Llámala. Estoy segura de que estará más que deseosa de escucharte ahora. —Encuentro el corpiño que hace juego y lentamente me lo pongo y lo prendo. Terry entra más en la habitación y pone las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Por qué estuviste fisgoneando? —dice. A pesar de mi decisión me ruborizo.

—Ese no es el punto, Terry —estallo—. El hecho es que las cosas se ponen difíciles, y tú corres a ella.

Su boca forma una línea sombría.

—No fue así.

—No estoy interesada. —Tomando un par de medias negras hasta el muslo con encaje en la parte superior, retrocedo hacia la cama. Me siento, enderezo el pie, y suavemente deslizo la tela de gasa por mi muslo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta, sus ojos siguiendo mis manos por mis piernas, pero continúo ignorándolo mientras hago rodar la otra media. Poniéndome de pie, me inclino para secar mi cabello con la toalla. Por entre mis muslos separados, puedo ver sus pies desnudos, y siento su intensa mirada. Cuando he terminado, me pongo de pie y retrocedo hacia la cómoda de donde tomo mi secador de cabello.

—Respóndeme. —La voz de Terry es baja y ronca.

Enciendo el secador de cabello para no poder oírlo más y lo observo por entre mis pestañas en el espejo mientras seco mi cabello con los dedos. Él me da una mirada feroz, los ojos entrecerrados y fríos, helados incluso. Alejo la mirada, concentrándome en la tarea que estoy haciendo e intentando reprimir el escalofrío que corre a través de mí. Trago con fuerza y me concentro en secar mi cabello. Todavía está enfadado.

Sale con esa maldita mujer, ¿y está enfadado conmigo? ¡Cómo se atreve! Cuando mi cabello luce salvaje e indomable, me detengo. Sí… me gusta. Apago el secador.

—¿Dónde estabas? —susurra, su tono ártico.

—¿Qué te importa?

—Candy, detente. Ahora.

Me encojo de hombros, y Terry se mueve rápidamente a través de la habitación hacia mí. Me vuelvo enseguida, alejándome cuando él extiende sus manos.

—No me toques —siseo y él se congela.

—¿Dónde estabas? —demanda. Sus manos forman puños a los lados.

—No estaba afuera emborrachándome con mi ex —digo furiosa—. ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Él jadea.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —me mira con la boca abierta y tiene el coraje de lucir herido y enfadado a la vez. Mi subconsciente exhala un pequeño, bienvenido suspiro de alivio.

—¿Crees que te engañaría? —su tono es uno de ultraje moral.

—Lo hiciste —gruño—. Al tomar nuestra vida privada y contarle tu debilidad a esa mujer.

Su boca se abre.

—Debilidad. ¿Eso es lo que crees? —Sus ojos arden.

—Terry, vi el mensaje. Eso es lo que sé.

—Ese mensaje no era para ti —gruñe.

—Bueno, el hecho es que lo vi cuando tu BlackBerry cayó de tu chaqueta mientras te desvestía porque estabas demasiado borracho para desvestirte solo. ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me has lastimado al ir a ver a esa mujer?

Él palidece momentáneamente, pero estoy en una racha, mi perra interna se desata.

—¿Recuerdas anoche cuando volviste a casa? ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste? Me mira en blanco, su rostro congelado. —Bueno, pues tenías razón. Elijo a este bebé indefenso en lugar de ti. Eso es lo que cualquier padre cariñoso haría. Eso es lo que tu madre debería haber hecho por ti. Y lamento que no lo haya hecho… porque no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora mismo si lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora eres un adulto… necesitas crecer y abrir los ojos y dejar de comportarte como un adolescente malhumorado. Puede que no estés feliz con este bebé. Yo no estoy eufórica al respecto, dado el momento y tu respuesta menos que tibia a esta nueva vida, esta carne de tu carne. Pero bien puedes hacer esto conmigo, o lo haré sola. La decisión es tuya. Mientras te revuelcas en tu hoyo de autocompasión y odio por ti mismo, yo voy a ir a trabajar. Y cuando vuelva llevaré mis pertenencias a la habitación de arriba.

Parpadea hacia mí, impactado.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría terminar de vestirme. —Estoy respirando fuerte.

Muy lentamente, Terry se retira un paso, su conducta endureciéndose.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —susurra.

—Ya no sé lo que quiero. —Mi tono refleja el suyo, y toma un esfuerzo monumental fingir desinterés mientras casualmente meto las puntas de los dedos en mi crema hidratante y las esparzo suavemente sobre mi cara. Me miro en el espejo. Ojos verdes abiertos, cara pálida, pero mejillas sonrojadas. Lo estás haciendo bien. No te eches atrás ahora. No te eches atrás ahora.

—¿No me quieres? —murmura.

Oh, no… oh no, no lo hagas, Grandchester.

—Estoy aquí todavía, ¿no? —replico. Cogiendo mi máscara, aplico un poco primero a mi ojo derecho.

—¿Has pensado en irte? —Sus palabras son apenas audibles.

—Cuando el marido de una prefiere la compañía de su ex-amante, normalmente no es una buena señal. —Puse el desdén al nivel justo, evadiendo su pregunta. Ahora pintalabios. Hago un puchero con mis brillantes labios a la imagen del espejo. Mantente fuerte, White… um, Grandchester. Jodida mierda, ni siquiera puedo recordar mi nombre.

Recojo mis botas, me dirijo a la cama a zancadas una vez más, y rápidamente me las pongo, tirando de ellas hasta mi rodilla. Síp. Me veo bien sólo en ropa interior y botas. Lo sé. De pie, lo miro desapasionadamente. Parpadea hacia mí, y sus ojos viajan rápidamente y avariciosamente por mi cuerpo.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —murmura, y su voz ha adquirido un borde caliente y seductor.

—¿Sí? —Y mi voz se parte. No, Candy… aguanta.

Él traga y da un paso adelante. Doy un paso atrás y pongo mis manos en alto.

—Ni lo pienses, Grandchester —susurro amenazadoramente.

—Eres mi esposa —dice suavemente, en tono amenazador.

—Soy la mujer embarazada que abandonaste ayer, y si me tocas gritaré hasta tirar la casa abajo.

Sus cejas se levantan en incredulidad.

—¿Gritarías?

—Altísimo. —Entrecierro los ojos.

—Nadie te oiría —susurra, su mirada intensa, y brevemente recuerdo nuestra mañana en Aspen. No. No. No.

—¿Estás intentando asustarme? —murmuro sin aliento, deliberadamente tratando de descarrilarlo.

Funciona. Se queda quieto y traga.

—No era mi intención. —Frunce el ceño.

Apenas puedo respirar. Si me toca, sucumbiré. Sé el poder que ejerce sobre mí y sobre mi traidor cuerpo. Lo conozco. Me agarro a mi enfado.

—Tomé algo con alguien con quien solía ser cercano. Despejamos la atmósfera. No la voy a volver a ver otra vez.

—¿La buscaste?

—No al principio. Intentaba ver a Flynn. Pero me la encontré en el salón.

—¿Y pretendes que me crea que no la vas a volver a ver? —No puedo contener mi furia mientras le siseo—. ¿Qué hay de la siguiente vez que cruce alguna línea imaginaria? Esta es la misma discusión que tenemos una y otra vez. Como si estuviésemos en algún tipo de rueda de Ixion. Si la cago otra vez, ¿vas a volver corriendo a ella?

—No la voy a volver a ver —dice con una finalidad helada—. Ella finalmente entiende cómo me siento.

Parpadeo hacia él.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Se estira y pasa una mano por su pelo, exasperado y enfadado y mudo. Intento una táctica diferente.

—¿Por qué puedes hablar con ella y no conmigo?

—Estaba enfadado contigo. Como lo estoy ahora.

—¡No lo dices! —replico—. Bueno yo estoy enfadada contigo ahora mismo. Enfadada contigo por ser tan frío e insensible ayer cuando te necesitaba. Enfadada contigo por decir que me quedé embarazada deliberadamente, cuando no lo hice. Enfadada contigo por traicionarme. —Consigo reprimir un sollozo. Su boca se abre de impacto, y cierra los ojos brevemente como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Trago. Tranquilízate, Candy.

—Debería haber seguido mejor las citas de mis inyecciones. Pero no lo hice a propósito. Este embarazo es un shock para mí también —murmuro, intentando adoptar un mínimo de cortesía—. Podría ser que la dosis fallara.

Me mira hostilmente, en silencio.

—Ayer realmente la cagaste —susurro, dejando salir mi enfado—. He tenido un montón con lo que lidiar las últimas semanas.

—Tú realmente la cagaste hace tres o cuatro semanas. O cuando sea que olvidases tu dosis.

—Bueno, ¡Dios prohibió que fuera perfecta como tú!

Oh para, para, para. Estamos de pie lanzándonos miradas fulminantes el uno al otro.

—Esto se parece bastante una actuación, Sra. Grandchester —murmura.

—Bueno, me alegro de que incluso embarazada sea entretenida. Me mira fijamente, inexpresivo.

—Necesito una ducha —susurra.

—He suministrado suficiente espectáculo en vivo.

—Es un poderoso espectáculo en vivo —murmura. Da un paso adelante, y doy un paso atrás otra vez.

—No.

—Odio que no me dejes tocarte.

—¿Irónico, eh?

Sus ojos se entrecierran una vez más.

—No hemos resuelto mucho, ¿verdad?

—Diría que no. Excepto que me voy a mudar de esta habitación. Sus ojos llamean y se ensanchan brevemente.

—Ella no significa nada para mí.

—Excepto cuando la necesitas.

—No la necesito a ella. Te necesito a ti.

—No ayer. Esa mujer es un límite duro para mí, Terry.

—Está fuera de mi vida.

—Desearía poder creerte.

—Joder, Candy.

—Por favor, déjame vestirme.

Suspira y pasa una mano por su pelo una vez más.

—Te veré por la tarde —dice, su voz sombría y desprovista de sentimiento. Y por un breve momento quiero cogerlo en mis brazos y calmarlo… pero resisto porque estoy demasiado enfadada. Se da la vuelta y se dirige al baño. Me quedo congelada hasta que oigo la puerta cerrarse.

Voy tambaleándome hasta la cama y me tiro en ella. Mi diosa interior y mi subconsciente están levantadas dándome una ovación. No recurrí a las lágrimas, a gritar, o asesinar, ni sucumbí a su sexpertismo. Me merezco una Medalla de Honor del Congreso, pero me siento tan mal. Mierda. No hemos resuelto nada. Estamos al borde del precipicio. ¿Está nuestro matrimonio en punto muerto aquí? ¿Por qué no puede ver qué completo y total idiota ha sido al correr hacia esa mujer? ¿Y qué quiere decir cuando dice que nunca la va a volver a ver? ¿Cómo se supone que debo creer eso? Miro a la alarma de la radio, ocho treinta. ¡Mierda! No quiero llegar tarde. Tomo una respiración profunda.

—La Ronda Dos ha sido empate, Pequeño Blip —susurro, acariciando mi vientre—. Papi puede ser una causa perdida, pero espero que no. ¿Por qué, oh por qué, viniste tan pronto, Pequeño Blip? Las cosas se estaban poniendo buenas. —Mi labio tiembla, pero tomo una profunda y limpiadora respiración y pongo mis emociones rodantes bajo control.

—Vamos. Pateemos traseros en el trabajo.

No le digo adiós a Terry. Está todavía en la ducha cuando Sawyer y yo nos vamos. Mientras miro fuera de los cristales tintados del SUV, mi compostura se desliza y mis ojos se mojan. Mi humor se refleja en el gris, deprimente cielo, y siento una extraña sensación de aprensión. La verdad es que no hemos discutido del bebé. He tenido menos de veinticuatro horas para asimilar la noticia de Pequeño Blip. Terry ha tenido incluso menos tiempo.

—Ni siquiera sabe tu nombre. —Acaricio mi vientre y seco las lágrimas de mi cara.

—Sra. Grandchester —Sawyer interrumpe mi ensueño—. Estamos aquí.

—Oh. Gracias, Sawyer.

—Voy a ir al Deli, señora. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

—No. Gracias, no. No tengo hambre.

Hannah tiene mi latte esperando. Lo olfateo y mi estómago se enturbia.

—Um… ¿Puedo tomar té, por favor? —murmuro, avergonzada.

Sabía que había una razón por la que nunca me gustó de verdad el café. Dios, huele asqueroso.

—¿Estás bien, Candy?

Asiento y me escabullo a la seguridad de mi oficina. Mi BlackBerry vibra. Es Annie.

—¿Por qué estaba Terry buscándote? —pregunta sin preámbulos.

—Buenos días, Annie. ¿Cómo estás?

—Corta el rollo, White. ¿Qué pasa? —La Inquisición Annie Britter empieza.

—Terry y yo tuvimos una pelea, eso es todo.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, pero no de la manera en la que estás pensando. —No puedo lidiar con Annie ahora mismo. Sé que lloraré, y ahora mismo estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma por no derrumbarme esta mañana—. Annie, tengo una reunión. Te llamaré.

—Bueno. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —No—. Te llamo después, ¿vale?

—Vale, Candy, hazlo a tu manera. Estoy aquí para ti.

—Lo sé —susurro y lucho contra la reacción de emociones por sus palabras amables. No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar.

—¿Está Ray bien?

—Sí —susurro la palabra.

—Oh, Candy —murmura.

—No.

—Vale. Hablamos luego.

—Sí.

Durante el curso de la mañana, esporádicamente compruebo mis e-mails, esperando una palabra de Terry. Pero no hay nada. Mientras el día va pasando, me doy cuenta de que no va a intentar conectar conmigo en absoluto y que todavía está enfadado. Bueno, todavía estoy enfadada también. Me meto en mi trabajo, parando sólo a la hora de la comida para queso cremoso y bollo de salmón. Es extraordinario cuánto mejor me siento una vez he comido algo.

A las cinco en punto Sawyer y yo salimos para ir al hospital para ver a Ray. Sawyer está extra vigilante, e incluso sobre solícito. Es irritante. Mientras nos acercamos a la habitación de Ray, revolotea sobre mí.

—¿Debería traerle algo de té mientras visita a tu padre? —pregunta.

—No gracias, Sawyer. Estaré bien.

—Esperaré afuera. —Abre la puerta para mí, y estoy agradecida de librarme de él durante un momento.

Ray está sentado en la cama leyendo una revista. Está afeitado, y lleva la parte de arriba de un pijama, se ve como su viejo yo.

—Hey, Candy. —Sonríe. Y su cara cae.

—Oh, papi… —Corro a su lado, y en un movimiento muy inusual, abre sus brazos y me abraza.

—¿Candy? —murmura—. ¿Qué pasa? —Me sujeta firmemente y besa mi pelo. Mientras estoy en sus brazos, me doy cuenta de cuán raros estos momentos entre nosotros han sido. ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Es eso el por qué me gusta gatear en el regazo de Terry? Después de un momento, me alejo de él y me siento en la silla al lado de la cama. La frente de Ray está fruncida con preocupación.

—Cuéntaselo a tu viejo.

Sacudo la cabeza. No necesita mis problemas ahora mismo.

—No es nada, papá. Tienes buen aspecto. —Agarro su mano.

—Sintiéndome más como yo mismo, a pesar de que esta pierna escayolada es pucante.

—¿Pucante? —Sus palabras provocan mi sonrisa. Me sonríe de vuelta.

—Pucante suena mejor que picante.

—Oh, papá, estoy tan contenta de que estés bien.

—Yo también, Candy. Me gustaría balancear a algún nieto en esta rodilla pucante algún día.

Parpadeo hacia él. Mierda. ¿Lo sabe? Y lucho contra las lágrimas que remuerden las esquinas de mis ojos.

—¿Están tú y Terry llevándose bien?

—Tuvimos una pelea —murmuro, intentando hablar a través del nudo de mi garganta—. Lo solucionaremos.

Asiente.

—Es un buen hombre, tu marido —dice Ray de modo tranquilizador.

—Tiene sus momentos. ¿Qué han dicho los doctores? —No quiero hablar de mi marido ahora mismo; él es un difícil tema de conversación.

De vuelta en Escala, Terry no está en casa.

—Terry llamó y dijo que va a estar trabajando hasta tarde —me informa la Sra. Jones excusándose.

—Oh. Gracias por hacérmelo saber. —¿Por qué no me lo podía decir él? Dios, de verdad está llevando su mal humor a un nivel completamente nuevo. Me recuerda brevemente a la pelea sobre nuestros votos de boda y la gran pataleta que había tenido entonces. Pero soy la ofendida aquí.

—¿Qué le gustaría para comer? —La señora Jones tiene un brillo determinado, férreo en sus ojos.

—Pasta. Sonríe.

—¿Espaguetis, penne, fusilli?

—Espagueti, tu boloñesa.

—Marchando. Y Candy… deberías saber que el señor Grandchester era sincero esta mañana cuando pensaba que te habías ido. Estaba muy apenado. —Sonríe con cariño.

Oh…

Todavía no ha llegado a casa a las nueve. Estoy sentada en mi escritorio en la biblioteca, preguntándome dónde está. Lo llamo.

—Candy —dice, su voz fría.

—Hola.

Inhala suavemente.

—Hola —dice, con voz baja.

—¿Vas a venir a casa?

—Más tarde.

—¿Estás en la oficina?

—Sí. ¿Dónde esperabas que estuviera?

Con ella.

—Te dejaré ir.

Los dos nos quedamos callados, el silencio estirándose y tensándose entre nosotros.

—Buenas noches, Candy —dice al final.

—Buenas noches, Terry. Cuelga.

Oh mierda. Miro mi BlackBerry. No sé qué espera él que haga. No le voy a dejar que me pisotee totalmente. Sí, está enfadado, bastante. Yo estoy enfadada. Pero estamos donde estamos. No he corrido indiscreta hacia mi ex amante pedófila. Quiero que sepa que ésa no es una forma aceptable de comportarse.

Me apoyo en el respaldo de la silla, mirando larga y fijamente a la mesa de billar de la biblioteca, y recuerdo momentos divertidos jugando al snooker. Pongo mi mano en mi estómago. Puede que simplemente sea demasiado pronto. Tal vez esto no está destinado a ser… Incluso mientras pienso en ello, mi subconsciente está gritando ¡no! Si termino este embarazo, nunca me perdonaré a mí misma, o a Terry.

—Oh, Blip, ¿qué nos has hecho?

No puedo afrontar hablar con Annie. No puedo afrontar hablar con nadie. Le envío un mensaje, prometiendo llamar pronto.

A las once, no puedo mantener más mis párpados abiertos. Resignada, me marcho a mi vieja habitación. Acurrucándome bajo el edredón nórdico, finalmente me dejo llevar, sollozando en mi almohada, grandes pesados sollozos de dolor nada propios de una dama…

Mi cabeza está pesada cuando me levanto. Vigorizantes rayos de luz caen a través de las grandes ventanas de mi habitación. Mirando a la alarma veo que son las siete y media. Mi pensamiento inmediato es: ¿dónde está Terry? Me levanto y balanceo fuera de la cama. En el suelo al lado de la cama está la corbata plateada gris de Terry, mi favorita.

No estaba ahí cuando me fui a la cama anoche. La levanto y la observo, acariciando el sedoso material entre mis pulgares e índices, después la acaricio contra mi mejilla. Ha estado aquí, mirándome dormir. Y un brillo de esperanza brilla dentro de mí.

La señora Jones está ocupada en la cocina cuando llego abajo.

—Buenos días —dice brillantemente,

—Buenas. ¿Terry? —pregunto. Su cara cae.

—Ya se ha ido.

—¿Así que ha venido a casa? —Necesito comprobarlo, incluso a pesar de que tengo su corbata como prueba.

—Sí que lo hizo —se detiene—. Candy, por favor perdóneme por hablar sin permiso, pero no lo abandone. Es un hombre cabezota.

Asiento y ella para. Estoy segura de que mi expresión le dice que no quiero discutir mi marido errante ahora mismo.

Cuando llego al trabajo, compruebo mis emails. Mi corazón salta cuando veo que hay uno de Terry.

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: Portland

Fecha: 15 de Septiembre, 2011 06:45

Para: Candy Grandchester

Candy,

Estoy volando a Portland hoy.

Tengo algunos negocios para concluir con WSU. Pensé que lo querrías saber.

Terry Grandchester Gerente General, Grandchester Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Oh. Lágrimas aparecen en mis ojos. ¿Es eso? Mi estómago se da la vuelta.

¡Mierda! Voy a estar enferma. Corro al baño de señoras y lo consigo justo a tiempo, depositando mi desayuno en el váter. Me hundo hasta el suelo del cubículo y pongo mi cabeza en las manos. ¿Podría ser más miserable? Después de un rato, hay un suave golpe en la puerta.

—¿Candy? —Es Hannah.

Mierda.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien?

—Estaré fuera en un momento.

—Boyce Fox está aquí para verte.

Mierda.

—Mételo en la sala de reuniones. Estaré ahí en un minuto.

—¿Quieres un poco de té?

—Por favor.

Después de mi comida, otro queso cremoso y bollo de salmón, los cuales consigo mantener en mi estómago, me siento mirando con indiferencia mi ordenador, buscando inspiración y preguntándome cómo Terry y yo vamos a resolver este gran problema.

Mi BlackBerry vibra, haciéndome saltar. Miro a la pantalla, es Mia. Jesús, eso es todo lo que necesito, su efusividad y entusiasmo. Vacilo, preguntándome si podría solo ignorarla, pero la cortesía gana.

—Mia —respondo alegremente.

—Bueno, hola allí, Candy… cuanto tiempo sin hablar. La voz masculina es familiar. ¡Mierda!

Mi cuero cabelludo se eriza y todo el pelo de mi cuerpo salta a la atención mientras la adrenalina inunda a través de mi sistema y mi mundo para de girar.

Es Neil Hyde.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

=)=)


	23. Chapter 23

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Neil. —Mi voz ha desaparecido, sofocada por el miedo.

¿Cómo salió de la cárcel? ¿Por qué tiene el teléfono de Mia? La sangre se drena de mi rostro, y me siento mareada.

—Me recuerdas —dice, su tono suave. Siento su sonrisa amarga.

—Sí. Por supuesto —respondo automáticamente mientras mi mente corre.

—Probablemente te preguntarás por qué te llamo.

—Sí.

Cuelga.

—No cuelgues. He estado teniendo una charla con tu pequeña cuñada.

¿Qué? ¡Mia! ¡No!

—¿Qué has hecho? —susurro, tratando de reprimir el miedo.

—Escucha, tú, calienta pollas, perra excava oro. Tú jodiste mi vida. Grandchester jodió mi vida. Me lo debes. Tengo a la pequeña perra conmigo ahora. Y tú, ese chupa pollas con el que te casaste, y su jodida familia, van a pagar.

El desprecio y mal genio de Neil me golpean.

¿Su familia? ¿Qué infiernos?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero su dinero. Realmente quiero su jodido dinero. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, podría haber sido mio. Así que vas a traerlo para mí. Quiero cinco millones de dólares, hoy.

—Neil, no tengo acceso a esa cantidad de dinero. Resopla su desdén.

—Tienes dos horas para traerlo. Así es; dos horas. No se le digas a nadie o esta pequeña perra lo pagará. No acudas a la policía. Ni al gilipollas de tu marido, ni a su equipo de seguridad. Lo sabré si lo haces. ¿Entiendes? — Se detiene y trato de responder, pero mi pánico y miedo sellan mi garganta.

—¡¿Entiendes?! —grita.

—Sí —susurro.

—O la mataré. Jadeo.

—Mantén tu teléfono contigo. No se lo digas a nadie o la violaré antes de matarla. Tienes dos horas.

—Neil, necesito más tiempo. Tres horas. ¿Cómo sé que la tienes? La línea muere.

Boqueo con horror el teléfono, mi boca seca por el miedo, dejando el mal sabor metálico del terror. Mia, tiene a Mia. ¿O no? Mi mente zumba ante la obscena posibilidad, y me estómago se retuerce otra vez. Creo que voy a enfermar, pero inhalo profundamente, tratando de calmar mi pánico, y las náuseas pasan. Mi mente vuela a través de las posibilidades. ¿Decirle a Terry? ¿Decirle a Taylor? ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Cómo lo sabrá Neil?

¿Realmente tiene a Mia? Necesito tiempo, tiempo para pensar, pero solo puedo lograrlo siguiendo sus instrucciones. Cojo mi bolso y me dirijo a la puerta.

—Hannah, tengo que salir. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estaré fuera. Cancela mis citas de esta tarde. Hazle saber a Elizabeth que tengo que tratar con una emergencia.

—Seguro, Candy. ¿Todo bien? —Hannah frunce el ceño, la preocupación grabada en su rostro mientras me ve huir.

—Sí —respondo distraídamente apresurándome hacia recepción donde Sawyer está esperando.

—Sawyer. —Se levanta de un salto del sillón al sonido de mi voz y frunce el ceño cuando ve mi rostro.

—No me estoy sintiendo bien. Por favor, llévame a casa.

—Seguro, señora. ¿Quiere esperar aquí mientras traigo el coche?

—No, iré contigo. Tengo prisa por llegar a casa.

Miro por la ventana en absoluto terror, corriendo a través de mi plan. Ir a casa, cambiarme. Encontrar el talonario. Escapar de Ryan y Sawyer de algún modo. Ir al banco. Infiernos, ¿Cuánto espacio necesito para llevar cinco millones de dólares? ¿Pesará? ¿Necesito una maleta? ¿Debo llamar al banco por adelantado? Mia. Mia ¿Y qué si no tiene a Mia? ¿Cómo puedo verificarlo? Si llamo a Eleanor levantará sospechas, y posiblemente pondría en peligro a Mia. Él dijo que puede saberlo. Miro hacia afuera por la parte trasera del SUV. ¿Estoy siendo seguida? Mi corazón corre mientras examino los autos siguiéndonos. Se ven lo suficientemente inofensivos. Oh, Sawyer, conduce rápido. Por favor. Mis ojos se mueven para encontrar los suyos en el espejo retrovisor y su frente se arruga.

Sawyer presiona un botón en sus audífonos Bluetooth para responder una llamada.

—T… quería dejarte saber que la Sra. Grandchester está conmigo. —Los ojos de Sawyer encuentran los míos una vez más antes de volver la vista a la carretera y continuar—. No se siente bien. La llevo de vuelta a Escala… Ya veo… señor.

Los ojos de Sawyer se mueven de la carretera a los míos otra vez en el espejo retrovisor.

—Si —acuerda, y cuelga.

—¿Taylor? —susurro. Asiente. —¿Está con el Sr. Grandchester?

—Sí, señora. —La mirada de Sawyer se suaviza en simpatía.

—¿Aún están en Portland?

—Sí, señora.

Bien. Tengo que mantener a Terry a salvo. Bajo la mano a mi tripa, y empiezo a frotarla distraídamente.

—¿Puedes darte prisa, por favor? No me estoy sintiendo bien.

—Sí, señora. —Sawyer presiona el acelerador y el coche se desliza a través del tráfico.

La señora Jones no se ve por ninguna parte cuando Sawyer y yo llegamos a departamento. Ya que su coche no está en el garaje, asumo que está haciendo recados con Ryan. Sawyer se dirige a la oficina de Taylor mientras yo me encierro en el estudio de Terry. Escabulléndome con pánico alrededor del escritorio, tiro del cajón para encontrar los talonarios. El arma de Susana se desliza en la vista. Siento una incongruente punzada de molestia de que Terry no tenga esta arma en un lugar seguro. No sabe nada acerca de armas. Jesús, podría herirse.

Después de un momento de vacilación, cojo la pistola, me aseguro de que esté cargada y la meto en la cinturilla de mis pantalones negros. Quizás la necesite. Suspiro fuertemente. Solo he practicado sobre blancos. Nunca he disparado con una pistola a nadie; desearía que Ray me perdonara.

Vuelvo mi atención a localizar el talonario de cheques correcto. Hay cinco, y solo uno está a nombre de T. Grandchester y Sra. C. Grandchester. Tengo alrededor de cincuenta y cuatro mil dólares en mi cuenta personal. No tengo idea de cuánto dinero hay en ésta. Pero Terry deberá estar bien con cinco millones de dólares, seguramente. ¿Quizás hay dinero en la caja fuerte? Mierda. No tengo idea de cuál es la clave. ¿Acaso no mencionó que la clave estaba en su formulario en el gabinete? Pruebo el gabinete, pero está cerrado. Mierda. Tendré que apegarme al plan A.

Tomo una respiración profunda, de una forma más serena pero determinada, camino a nuestra habitación. La cama ha sido hecha, y por un momento, siento una punzada. Quizás debería haber dormido aquí la noche pasada. ¿Cuál era el punto de discutir con alguien que, por su propia admisión, es cincuenta sombras? Ni siquiera me habla ahora. No; no tengo tiempo para pensar en esto.

Rápidamente, cambio mis pantalones, poniéndome unos jeans, una camiseta con capucha, un par de zapatillas y pongo la pistola en la cinturilla de mis jeans, a mi espalda. Saco una gran bolsa blanda de lona del armario. ¿Cabrán cinco millones aquí? El maletín de gimnasio de Terry está descansando ahí, en el suelo. Lo abro esperando encontrarlo lleno de ropa sucia, pero no; su kit está limpio y fresco. La señora Jones, efectivamente, llega a todas partes. Vacío el contenido sobre el suelo y meto su maletín de gimnasio en mi bolsa. Ahí, eso tendrá que funcionar. Verifico que tengo mi licencia de conducir como identificación para el banco y verifico la hora.

Han pasado cerca de treinta y un minutos desde que Neil llamó. Ahora sólo tengo que salir de Escala sin que Sawyer me vea.

Voy hacia el vestíbulo lenta y tranquilamente, consciente de la cámara de CCTV instalada en el ascensor. Creo que Sawyer aún está en la oficina de Taylor. Cautelosamente, abro la puerta del vestíbulo, haciendo el más mínimo ruido posible. Cerrándola tranquilamente detrás de mí, estoy en el umbral de la misma, contra la puerta, fuera de la vista de la lente del CCTV. Pesco mi móvil de mi bolso y llamo a Sawyer.

—Sra. Grandchester.

—Sawyer, estoy en la habitación encima de las escaleras, ¿Me puedes echar una mano con algo? —Mantengo mi voz baja, sabiendo que está justo bajo el vestíbulo al otro lado de esta puerta.

—Estaré ahí con usted, señora —dice, y oigo su confusión. Nunca antes lo había llamado para pedir ayuda. Mi corazón está en mi garganta, palpitando en un ritmo discordante, frenético. ¿Funcionará? Cuelgo y escucho como sus pasos cruzan el vestíbulo y suben las escaleras. Tomo otra profunda y tranquilizante respiración y brevemente contemplo la ironía de escapar de mi propio hogar como un criminal.

Una vez que Sawyer ha alcanzado el rellano de la escalera, corro hacia el ascensor y presiono el botón de llamada. Las puertas se deslizan abriéndose con un demasiado sonoro ping que anuncia que el ascensor está listo. Me lanzo al interior y apuñalo frenéticamente el botón del garaje en el sótano. Después de una pausa agonizante, las puertas lentamente empiezan a deslizarse cerrándose, y mientras lo hacen oigo el grito de Sawyer.

—¡Sra. Grandchester! —Justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran, lo veo derrapar en el vestíbulo—. ¡Candy! —grita con incredulidad. Pero llega demasiado tarde, y desaparece de la vista.

El ascensor desciende sin problemas hasta el nivel del garaje. Tengo un par de minutos de ventaja sobre Sawyer y sé que tratará de detenerme. Miro con nostalgia mi R8 mientras me apresuro hacia el Saab, abro la puerta, tirando la bolsa de lona en el asiento del pasajero, y me deslizo en el asiento del conductor.

Enciendo el Saab, y las llantas chirrían mientras acelero hacia la entrada y espero once segundos de agonía a que la barrera se levante. En el instante en que está libre avanzo, atrapando un vistazo de Sawyer en mi espejo retrovisor mientras se lanza fuera del ascensor de servicio en el garaje. Su expresión desconcertada y herida me persigue mientras giro fuera de la rampa en la Cuarta Avenida.

Dejo salir mi aliento contenido durante mucho tiempo. Sé que Sawyer llamará a Terry o a Taylor, pero trataré con ello cuando tenga que hacerlo, no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello ahora. Me remuevo incómodamente en mi asiento, sabiendo en mi fuero interno que Sawyer perdería su trabajo. No pienses. Tengo que salvar a Mia. Tengo que llegar al banco y recoger cinco millones de dólares. Miro en el espejo retrovisor, nerviosamente anticipando la vista del SUV estallando del garaje. Pero mientras me alejo conduciendo, no hay señal de Sawyer.

El banco es elegante, moderno y sobrio. Hay murmullos, haciéndose eco en los pisos, y vidrios verde pálido grabados por todas partes. Camino a zancadas hacia el escritorio de información.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señora? —Una joven me da una brillante e hipócrita sonrisa, y por un momento me arrepiento de haberme puesto jeans.

—Me gustaría retirar una gran suma de dinero.

La señorita Sonrisa Hipócrita arquea una ceja incluso más hipócrita.

—¿Tiene una cuenta con nosotros? —Falla en ocultar su sarcasmo.

—Sí —chasqueo—. Mi esposo tiene una cuenta muy elevada aquí. Su nombre es Terrence Grandchester.

Sus ojos se amplían fraccionalmente y la hipocresía da paso al shock. Sus ojos me barren de arriba abajo una vez más, esta vez con una combinación de incredulidad y asombro.

—Por aquí, señora —susurra, y me lleva a una oficina pequeña, escasamente amueblada con más paredes de vidrio verde grabado.

—Por favor, tome asiento. —Hace un gesto hacia la silla de cuero negro en un escritorio de vidrio con un ordenador de última generación y un teléfono—. ¿Cuánto retirará hoy, señora Grandchester? —pregunta agradablemente.

—Cinco millones de dólares. —La miro fijamente a los ojos como si pidiera esta cantidad de efectivo todos los días

Palidece.

—Ya veo. Iré a buscar al administrador. Oh, perdone la pregunta, pero ¿tiene alguna identificación?

—La tengo. Pero me gustaría hablar con el administrador.

—Por supuesto, Sra. Grandchester —se escabulle hacia afuera. Me hundo en mi asiento, y una ola de náuseas me barre mientras la pistola presiona incómodamente en la parte baja de mi espalda. No ahora. No puedo estar enferma ahora.

Tomo una profunda y limpiadora respiración, y la ola pasa. Nerviosamente compruebo mi reloj. Veinticinco minutos pasadas las dos.

Un hombre de mediana edad entra en la habitación. Tiene entradas en el cabello, pero lleva un impecable, caro traje carbón con corbata a juego. Extiende su mano.

—Sra. Grandchester. Soy Troy Whelan —sonríe, estrechamos manos, y se sienta en el escritorio de cara a mí—. Mi colega me dijo que le gustaría retirar una elevada suma de dinero.

—Es correcto. Cinco millones de dólares.

Se gira hacia su elegante ordenador y teclea unos cuantos números.

—Por lo general pedimos que nos avisen previamente cuando son grandes sumas de dinero —se detiene, y me destella una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero arrogante—. Sin embargo, afortunadamente, mantenemos la reserva de todo el noreste del pacífico —presume. Jesús, ¿Está tratando de impresionarme?

—Sr. Whelan, tengo prisa. ¿Qué necesito hacer? Tengo mi licencia de conducir, y nuestro talonario de cuenta mancomunada. ¿Sólo tengo que hacer un cheque?

—Primero lo primero, Sra. Grandchester. ¿Puedo ver su identificación? —Cambia el look jovial por el de banquero serio.

—Tome. —Le alcanzo mi licencia.

—Sra. Grandchester… éste dice Candice White.

Oh mierda.

—Oh… sí. Um.

—Llamaré al Sr. Grandchester.

—Oh no, eso no será necesario.

¡Mierda!

—Debo de tener algo con mi nombre de casada. —Rebusco a través de mi bolso. ¿Qué tengo con mi nombre en él? Saco mi billetera, la abro y encuentro una fotografía mía y de Terry en la cama en la cabina del Fair Lady. ¡No puedo mostrarle eso! Escarbo y saco mi tarjeta negra de American Express.

—Aquí.

—Señora Candice Grandchester —lee Whelan—. Sí, esto debe servir. —Frunce el ceño—. Esto es muy irregular, señora Grandchester.

—¿Quiere que le haga saber a mi esposo que su banco ha sido poco cooperativo? —Cuadro mis hombros y le doy mi mirada más amenazante.

Hace una pausa, revaluándome momentáneamente, creo.

—Necesita hacer un cheque, Sra. Grandchester.

—Claro. ¿De esta cuenta? —Le muestro mi talonario, tratando de calmar mi corazón, que late con fuerza.

—Esa estará bien. También necesitaré que complete algo de papeleo adicional. ¿Si me disculpa un momento?

Asiento, y se levanta y camina fuera de la oficina. Otra vez, libero mi respiración contenida. No tenía idea de que sería tan difícil. Torpemente, abro mi talonario y saco un lapicero de mi bolso. ¿Solo lo hago en efectivo? No tengo idea. Escribo con dedos temblorosos: Cinco millones de dólares. $5.000.000.

Oh Dios, espero estar haciendo lo correcto. Mia, piensa en Mia. No puedo decirle a nadie.

Las palabras escalofriantes y repugnantes de Neil me persiguen. "No le digas a nadie o la violaré antes de matarla".

El señor Whelan regresa, con la cara pálida, y avergonzado.

—¿Sra. Grandchester? Su esposo quiere hablar con usted —murmura y señala el teléfono sobre la mesa de vidrio entre nosotros.

¿Qué? ¡No!

—Está en la línea uno. Sólo presione el botón. Estaré fuera. —Tiene la gracia de parecer avergonzado. Benedict Arnold no tiene nada que hacer con Whelan. Le frunzo el ceño, sintiendo la sangre drenándose de mí otra vez mientras se apresura fuera de la oficina.

¡Mierda!, ¡mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le voy a decir a Terry? Él lo sabrá. Intervendrá. Pondrá en peligro a su hermana. Mi mano tiembla mientras cojo el teléfono. Lo sostengo contra mi oído, tratando de calmar mi respiración errática, y presiono el botón de la línea uno.

—Hola —murmuro, tratando en vano de calmar mis nervios.

—¿Estás dejándome? —Las palabras de Terry son un susurro agonizante y sin aliento.

¿Qué?

—¡No! —Mi voz refleja la suya. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, ¿cómo puede pensar eso? ¿El dinero? ¿Piensa que me voy por el dinero? Y en un momento de horrible claridad, me doy cuenta de que la única manera en que mantendré a Terry a un brazo de distancia, fuera de daños, y a su hermana a salvo… es mentir.

—Sí —susurro. Y abrasadoras lanzas de dolor me traspasan, lágrimas brotan de mis ojos.

Jadea, casi un sollozo.

—Candy, yo… —se ahoga.

¡No! Mi mano cubre mi boca para reprimir mis emociones en conflicto.

—Terry, por favor. No. —Peleo para contener las lágrimas.

—¿Te vas? —dice.

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿por qué el dinero? ¿Ha sido siempre el dinero? —Su voz torturada es apenas audible.

¡No! Las lágrimas ruedan hacia abajo por mi rostro.

—No —susurro.

—¿Cinco millones es suficiente?

Oh, por favor, ¡para!

—Sí.

—¿Y el bebé? —Su voz es un eco sin aliento.

¿Qué? Mi mano se mueve de mi boca a mi vientre.

—Cuidaré del bebé —murmuro.

Mi Pequeño Blip… nuestro Pequeño Blip.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres?

¡No!

—Sí.

Inhala bruscamente.

—Cógelo todo —sisea.

—Terry —sollozo—. Es por ti. Por tu familia. Por favor. No.

—Cógelo todo, Candice.

—Terry. —Y casi me derrumbo. Casi le digo acerca de Neil, acerca de Mia, acerca del rescate. ¡Solo créeme, por favor! Silenciosamente le ruego.

—Siempre te amaré. —Su voz es ronca. Cuelga.

—¡Terry! No… También te amo. —Y toda la estúpida mierda que hemos hecho pasar al otro en los días pasados cae en la insignificancia. Le prometí nunca dejarlo. No lo estoy dejando. Estoy salvando a su hermana. Me levanto de la silla, llorando copiosamente en mis manos.

Soy interrumpida por el toque tímido en la puerta. Whelan entra, a pesar de no haberlo invitado. Mira a todas partes excepto a mí. Está mortificado.

¡Le llamaste, bastardo! Lo miro llena de odio.

—Tiene carta blanca, Sra. Grandchester —dice—. El Sr. Grandchester ha accedido a liquidar algunos de sus activos. Dice que puede tomar lo que sea que necesite.

—Sólo necesito cinco millones de dólares —murmuro a través de mis dientes apretados.

—Sí, señora. ¿Está usted bien?

—¿Parece que estoy bien? —replico.

—Perdone, señora. ¿Algo de agua?

Asiento hoscamente. Simplemente acabo de dejar a mi esposo. Bien, Terry piensa que lo he hecho. Mi subconsciente presiona sus labios. Porque tú le has dicho eso.

—Haré que mi colega le traiga un poco mientras preparo el dinero. Si puede sólo firmar aquí, señora… y hacer el cheque efectivo y firmar esto, también.

Coloca un formulario en la mesa. Garabateo mi firma a lo largo de la línea de puntos del cheque, después el formulario. Candice Grandchester. Gotas de lágrimas caen sobre el escritorio, fallando por poco el papeleo.

—Tomaré éstas, señora. Nos tomará cerca de media hora preparar el dinero.

Rápidamente compruebo mi reloj. Neil dijo dos horas, eso debería llevarnos a las dos horas. Asiento hacia Whelan, y sale de puntillas de la oficina, dejándome con mi miseria.

Unos momentos, minutos, horas, más tarde, no lo sé, la señorita Sonrisa Hipócrita vuelve a entrar con una jarra de agua y un vaso.

—Sra. Grandchester —dice suavemente mientras coloca un vaso en el escritorio y lo llena.

—Gracias. —Tomo el vaso y bebo agradecida. Ella sale dejándome con mis desordenados y asustados pensamientos. Arreglaré las cosas con Terry de alguna forma… si no es demasiado tarde. Al menos está fuera de cuadro. Ahora solo tengo que concentrarme en Mia. ¿Suponer que Neil está mintiendo? ¿Suponer que no la tiene? Seguramente debería llamar a la policía.

"No le digas a nadie o la violaré antes de matarla". No puedo. Vuelvo a sentarme en la silla, sintiendo la presencia tranquilizadora de la pistola de Leila en mi cintura, clavándose en mi espalda. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguna vez me sentiría agradecida de que Susana me apuntara con una pistola? Oh, Ray, me alegra tanto que me enseñaras a disparar.

¡Ray! Jadeo. Estará esperando que lo visite esta tarde. Quizás puedo simplemente tirarle el dinero a Neil. Puede correr mientras llevo a Mia a casa. ¡Oh, eso suena absurdo!

Mi BackBerry salta a la vida, Your love is king llena la habitación. ¡Oh, no!

¿Qué quiere Terry? ¿Retorcer el cuchillo en mis heridas? "¿Ha sido siempre el dinero?"

Oh, Terry, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? El enfado llamea en mis entrañas. Sí, rabia. Eso ayuda. Envío la llamada al buzón de voz. Trataré con mi esposo más tarde.

Hay un toque en la puerta.

—Sra. Grandchester. —Es Whelan—. El dinero está listo.

—Gracias. —Me levanto y la habitación gira momentáneamente. Agarro la silla.

—Sra. Grandchester, ¿se siente bien?

Asiento y le doy una mirada de "retroceda ahora, señor". Tomo otra calmante respiración profunda. Tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que hacer esto. Debo salvar a Mia. Tiro el borde de mi sudadera con capucha hacia abajo, ocultando la culata de mi pistola en la parte trasera de mis jeans.

El Sr. Whelan frunce el ceño pero mantiene la puerta abierta, y me impulso hacia adelante con mis piernas temblorosas.

Sawyer está esperando en la entrada, escaneando el área pública. ¡Mierda! Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y me frunce el ceño, midiendo mi reacción. Oh, está furioso. Levanto mi dedo índice en un gesto de "estaré contigo en un minuto". Asiente y responde una llamada en su teléfono móvil. ¡Mierda! Apuesto a que es Terry. Me giro abruptamente, casi chocando con Whelan justo detrás de mí, y vuelvo a la pequeña oficina.

—¿Sra. Grandchester? —Whelan suena confuso mientras me sigue de regreso adentro.

Sawyer podría estropear el plan entero. Levanto la mirada hacia Whelan.

—Hay alguien ahí afuera al que no quiero ver. Alguien siguiéndome. Los ojos de Whelan se amplían.

—¿Quiere que llame a la policía?

—¡No! —Santo joder, no. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Miro mi reloj. Son casi las tres y cuarto. Neil llamará en un momento. Piensa, Candy, ¡Piensa! Whelan me está mirando con creciente desesperación y desconcierto. Debe pensar que estoy loca. Estás loca, chasquea mi subconsciente—. Necesito hacer una llamada. ¿Puede darme algo de privacidad, por favor?

—Desde luego —responde Whelan; agradecido, creo, de dejar la habitación. Cuando ha cerrado la puerta, llamo al móvil de Mia con dedos temblorosos.

—Bueno, si es mi cheque —responde Neil desdeñosamente. No tengo tiempo para mierda.

—Tengo un problema.

—Lo sé. Tu seguridad te siguió al banco.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo infiernos lo sabe?

—Tienes que perderlo. Tengo un coche esperando en la parte trasera del banco. Un SUV negro, un Dodge. Tienes tres minutos para llegar ahí.

¡El Dodge!

—Puede tomarme más de tres minutos. —Mi corazón sube otra vez a mi garganta.

—Eres lista para ser una puta escarba oro, Grandchester. Lo has pillado. Y tira tu móvil una vez alcances el vehículo. ¿Lo has captado, perra?

—Sí.

—¡Dilo! —replica.

—Lo he captado. Cuelga.

¡Mierda! Abro la puerta y encuentro a Whelan afuera esperando pacientemente.

—Señor Whelan, necesitaré algo de ayuda para llevar las bolsas a mi coche. Está aparcado afuera, en la parte trasera del banco. ¿Tiene una salida en la parte trasera?

Frunce el ceño.

—La tenemos, sí. Para el personal.

—¿Podemos ir por ese camino? Puedo evitar la atención indeseada de la puerta.

—Si lo desea, Sra. Grandchester. Haré que dos empleados la ayuden con las bolsas y dos guardias de seguridad lo supervisen. ¿Si puede seguirme?

—Tengo un favor más que pedirle.

—Por supuesto, señora Grandchester.

Dos minutos después mi comitiva y yo estamos en la calle, encaminándonos hacia el Dodge. Sus ventanas han sido tintadas, y no puedo decir quién está al volante. Pero mientras lo alcanzamos, la puerta del conductor se abre, y una mujer vestida de negro con una gorra negra calada hasta su rostro sale con gracia del coche. ¡Elizabeth! Se mueve a la parte trasera del SUV y abre el maletero. Los dos jóvenes empleados del banco que llevan el dinero colocan las pesadas bolsas en la parte de atrás.

—Sra. Grandchester. —Tiene el descaro de sonreír como si estuviéramos yendo a un paseo amigable.

—Elizabeth —mi saludo es ártico—. Que bueno verte fuera del trabajo. El señor Whelan se aclara la garganta.

—Bien, ha sido una tarde interesante, Sra. Grandchester —dice. Y me veo forzada a observar las sutilezas sociales de estrechar su mano y agradecerle mientras mi mente se enreda. ¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué infiernos? ¿Por qué está mezclada con Neil? Whelan y su equipo desaparecen de regreso en el banco, dejándome sola con la jefa de personal de AIPS que está envuelta en secuestro, extorsión y muy posiblemente en otros delitos. ¿Por qué?

Elizabeth abre la puerta trasera del pasajero y me acomoda dentro.

—¿Su teléfono, señora Grandchester? —pregunta, mirándome con recelo. Se lo alcanzo, y ella lo tira en un basurero cercano.

—Eso quitará a los perros de escena —dice con aire de suficiencia.

¿Quién es esta mujer? Elizabeth cierra mi puerta de un portazo y sube al asiento del conductor. Miro ansiosamente detrás de mí mientras entra en el tráfico, hacia el este. Sawyer no está en ningún lugar a la vista.

—Elizabeth, tienes el dinero. Llama a Neil. Dile que deje ir a Mia.

—Creo que quiere agradecértelo en persona.

¡Mierda! La miro atónita en el espejo retrovisor.

Está pálida y un ansioso ceño fruncido estropea su rostro de otro modo encantador.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Elizabeth? Creí que no te gustaba Neil.

Me mira brevemente a través del espejo y veo una fugaz mirada de dolor en sus ojos.

—Candy, nos llevaremos bien si mantienes la boca cerrada.

—Pero no puedes hacer esto. Está mal.

—Silencio —dice, pero siento su inquietud.

—¿Tiene él algún tipo de poder sobre ti? —pregunto. Sus ojos se disparan hacia los míos y frena en seco, tirándome hacia adelante con tanta fuerza que golpeo mi rostro contra la cabecera del asiento de adelante.

—He dicho silencio —gruñe—. Y te sugiero que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad.

Y en ese momento sé que lo tiene. Algo tan terrible que ella esté dispuesta a hacer esto por él. Me pregunto brevemente qué podría ser. ¿Robo a la compañía? ¿Algo de su vida privada? ¿Algo sexual? Me estremezco ante el pensamiento. Christian dijo que ninguna de las asistentes de Neil hablaría. Quizás es la misma historia con todas ellas. Eso es el por qué quería follarme a mí también. La bilis sube a mi garganta con repulsión ante el pensamiento.

Elizabeth se aleja del centro de Seattle y sube hacia las colinas al este. Al poco tiempo estamos conduciendo por las calles residenciales. Atrapo un vistazo de uno de los nombres de las calles: CALLE IRVING SUR. Da la vuelta agudamente en un cruce hacia una calle desierta con un parque de juegos para niños en ruinas a un lado y un gran estacionamiento de hormigón flanqueado por una hilera de bancos y vacíos edificios de ladrillo en el otro. Elizabeth entra en el espacio del estacionamiento y se detiene fuera de la última de las unidades de ladrillo.

Se gira hacia mí.

—Hora del show —murmura. Mi cuero cabelludo pica mientras el miedo y la adrenalina cruzan a través de mi cuerpo.

—No tienes que hacer esto —respondo en un susurro. Su boca se aplana en una línea triste, y sale del coche.

Esto es por Mia. Esto es por Mia. Rápidamente rezo. Por favor haz que esté bien, por favor haz que esté bien.

—Sal —chasquea Elizabeth, tirando para abrir la puerta del pasajero. Mierda. Mientras desciendo, mis piernas tiemblan tan fuertemente que me pregunto si puedo estar de pie. La fría brisa de la tarde avanzada trae la esencia del otoño que se avecina y el calcáreo olor a polvo de los edificios abandonados.

—Bien, qué tenemos aquí. —Neil emerge de una pequeña puerta tapiada del lado izquierdo del edificio. Su cabello está corto. Se ha quitado los pendientes y está vistiendo un traje. ¿Un traje? Deambula hacia mí, rezumando arrogancia y odio. Mi pulso cardíaco se eleva.

—¿Dónde está Mia? —tartamudeo, mi boca está tan seca que difícilmente puedo formar las palabras.

—Primero lo primero, perra —se burla Neil, deteniéndose delante de mí. Prácticamente puedo probar su desprecio—. ¿El dinero?

Elizabeth está verificando las bolsas en el maletero.

—Hay un montón de efectivo aquí —dice con sobrecogimiento, abriendo y cerrando la cremallera de cada bolsa.

—¿Y su móvil?

—En la basura.

—Bien —gruñe Neil, y desde alguna parte arremete, pegándome fuertemente en el rostro con el revés de su mano. El feroz golpe sin provocación me lanza al suelo, y mi cabeza rebota con un repugnante ruido sordo contra el hormigón. El dolor explota en mi cabeza, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y mi visión se nubla mientras el shock del impacto resuena, desatando agonía que pulsa a través de mi cráneo

Lanzo un grito silencioso de sufrimiento por el shock y el terror. Oh no; Pequeño Blip. Neil sigue con una rápida patada cruel a mis costillas, y mi respiración sale de mis pulmones por la fuerza del golpe. Apretando mis ojos con fuerza, trato de pelear contra las náuseas y el dolor, trato de pelear por un precioso respiro. Pequeño Blip, Pequeño Blip, oh mi Pequeño Blip…

—¡Esto es por AIPS, tú jodida perra! —grita Neil.

Levanto mis piernas, acurrucándome en una pelota y anticipando el siguiente golpe. No. No. No.

—¡Neil! —chilla Elizabeth—. Aquí no. No a plena luz del día, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Hace una pausa.

—¡La perra se lo merece! —Se regodea hacia Elizabeth. Y me da un precioso segundo para estirarme y tirar de la pistola de la cinturilla de mis jeans. Temblorosa, le apunto con el arma, aprieto el gatillo, y disparo. La bala lo golpea justo cerca de la rodilla. Y colapsa en frente de mí, gritando de agonía, sosteniendo su pierna mientras sus dedos se enrojecen con su sangre.

—¡Joder! —grita Neil. Me giro para encarar a Elizabeth, y me está mirando con horror y levantado las manos sobre su cabeza. Se desdibuja… la oscuridad cerrándose sobre ella. Mierda… Está al final de túnel. La oscuridad consumiéndola. Consumiéndome. Desde muy lejos, todo el infierno se desata. Autos frenando… deteniéndose… puertas… gritos… carreras… pasos. La pistola cae de mi mano.

—¡Candy! —La voz de Terry… La voz de Terry… La voz agonizante de Terry. Mia… salva a Mia.

—¡CANDY!

Oscuridad… paz.

CONTINUARA...


	24. Chapter 24

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Sólo hay dolor. Mi cabeza, mi pecho... dolor abrasador. Mi costado, mi brazo. Dolor. Dolor y palabras en voz baja en la oscuridad.

¿Dónde estoy? Aunque lo intento, no puedo abrir mis ojos. Las palabras susurradas se convierten en más claras... una luz en la oscuridad.

—Sus costillas están magulladas, Sr. Grandchester, y tiene una fractura en el cráneo, pero sus signos vitales están estables y fuertes.

—¿Por qué todavía está inconsciente?

—La Sra. Grandchester ha tenido una grave contusión en la cabeza. Pero su actividad cerebral es normal y no tiene hinchazón. Se despertará cuando esté lista. Sólo déle un poco de tiempo.

—¿Y el bebé? —Las palabras son angustiadas, sin aliento.

—El bebé está bien, Sr. Grandchester.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. —Las palabras son una letanía... un rezo—. Oh, gracias a Dios.

Oh, Dios. Estaba preocupado por el bebé... ¿el bebé?... Pequeño Blip. Por supuesto. Mi Pequeño Blip. Trato en vano de mover mi mano hacia mi vientre. Nada se mueve, nada responde.

—¿Y el bebé?... Oh, gracias a Dios.

Pequeño Blip está a salvo.

—¿Y el bebé?... Oh, gracias a Dios.

Se preocupa por el bebé.

—¿Y el bebé?... Oh, gracias a Dios.

Quiere al bebé. Oh, gracias a Dios. Me relajo y la inconsciencia clama una vez más por mi, alejándome del dolor.

Todo es pesado y doloroso: mis miembros, cabeza, párpados... nada se mueve. Mis ojos y mi boca están cerrados con resolución, indispuestos a abrirse, dejándome ciega, muda y dolorida. Cuando emerjo de la niebla, mi conciencia es inestable, una sirena seductora lejana. Los sonidos se convierten en voces.

—No voy a dejarla.

¡Terry! Está aquí... Quiero despertarme... su voz es un susurro tenso y atormentado.

—Terry, deberías dormir.

—No, papá. Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.

—Me sentaré con ella. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que salvara a mi hija.

¡Mia!

—¿Cómo está Mia?

—Está aturdida... asustada y enfadada. Pasarán unas horas antes de que el Rohypnol esté completamente fuera de su sistema.

—Cristo.

—Lo sé. Me estoy sintiendo siete clases de idiota diferente por amainar su seguridad. Me lo advertiste, pero Mia es tan obstinada. Si Candy no hubiera estado allí...

—Todos pensamos que Hyde estaba fuera de cuadro. Y mi loca y estúpida esposa... ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —La voz de Terry está llena de angustia.

—Terry, cálmate. Candy es una joven excepcional. Fue increíblemente valiente.

—Valiente, testaruda, obstinada y estúpida. —Su voz se quiebra.

—¡Hey! —murmura Richard—, no seas tan duro con ella o contigo, hijo... Mejor regreso con tu madre. Son pasadas las tres de la mañana, Terry. De verdad deberías tratar de dormir.

La niebla se acerca.

La niebla se va pero no tengo sentido del tiempo.

—Si no la pones sobre tus rodillas, te aseguro como el diablo que yo lo haré. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?

—Creeme, Ray, podría hacer eso.

¡Papá! ¡Él está aquí! Lucho contra la niebla... lucho... Pero soy llevada hacia abajo por la espiral una vez más al olvido. No...

—Detective, como puede ver, mi esposa no está en estado para contestar alguna de sus preguntas. —Terry está enfadado.

—Es una joven testaruda, Sr. Grandchester.

—Ojala hubiera matado a ese carbón.

—Eso habría significado más papeles para mi, Sr. Grandchester... La Sta. Morgan está cantando como un canario consabido. Hyde es un verdadero hijo de puta. Tiene un serio rencor contra su padre y su...

La niebla me rodea una vez más y soy arrastrada... hacia abajo. ¡No!

—¿A qué te referías que no estaban hablando? —Es Eleanor. Suena enfadada. Intento mover mi cabeza pero me encuentro con un silencio rotundo y decaído de mi cuerpo—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Mamá...

—¡Terry! ¿Qué hiciste?

—Estaba muy enfadado. —Es casi un sollozo... No.

—Hey...

El mundo desciende, se hace borroso y yo me voy.

Escucho suaves voces confusas.

—Me dijiste que habías cortado todos los lazos —está hablando Eleanor. Su voz es tranquila, una reprimenda.

—Lo sé —Terry suena resignado—, pero verla finalmente puso todo en perspectiva para mí. Tú sabes... con la niñez. Por primera vez sentí... Lo que hicimos... estuvo mal.

—Lo que ella hizo cariño. Los niños te harán eso. Mirar el mundo con una luz diferente.

—Ella finalmente entendió el mensaje... y entonces yo... lastimé a Candy — susurra.

—Siempre lastimamos a los que amamos, querido. Tendrás que decirle a ella que lo sientes. Querer decirlo y darle tiempo.

—Dijo que me dejaba.

No. No. ¡No!

—¿La creíste?

—Al principio, sí.

—Querido, siempre piensas lo peor de todos, incluyéndote. Siempre lo hiciste. Candy te ama mucho y es obvio que tú la amas a ella.

—Ella estaba enfadada conmigo.

—Estoy segura de que lo estaba. Yo estoy bastante enfadada contigo ahora mismo. Creo que sólo nos podemos enfadar verdaderamente con aquellos a los que amamos de verdad.

—Pensé en ello, y ella me mostró una y otra vez cuánto me ama... hasta el punto de poner su propia vida en peligro.

—Sí, lo hace, querido.

—Oh, mamá ¿por qué no se despierta? —Su voz se quiebra—. La estoy perdiendo.

¡Terry! Hay sollozos amortiguados. Oh... la oscuridad se acerca. No...

—Has tardado veinticuatro años en dejarme sostenerte así...

—Lo sé, mamá... Me alegro de que hayamos hablado.

—Yo también, querido. Siempre estoy aquí. No puedo creer que vaya a ser abuela.

¡Abuela!

¡El dulce olvido me llama!

Hmm. Su barba suavemente raspa la parte de atrás de mis manos mientras él aprieta mis dedos.

—Oh, nena, por favor, regresa a mí. Lo siento. Lamento todo. Sólo despierta. Te extraño. Te amo...

Lo intento. Lo intento. Quiero verlo. Pero mi cuerpo me desobedece y me duermo una vez más.

Tengo una urgente necesidad de ir al baño. Abro mis ojos. Estoy en el ambiente estéril y limpio de una habitación de hospital. Está oscuro excepto por una luz lateral, y todo está en silencio. Mi pecho y cabeza duelen, pero más que eso, mi vejiga está repleta. Necesito orinar. Pruebo mis miembros. Mis brazo derecho aulló de dolor, y noto la intravenosa pegada al interior de mi codo. Cierro mis ojos rápidamente. Volteando mi cabeza, estoy agradecida de que obedezca mi voluntad, abro los ojos de nuevo.

Terry está dormido, sentado junto a mí e inclinándose hacia mi cama en sus brazos doblados. Me estiro, agradecida una vez más porque mi cuerpo responda, y paso mis dedos por su cabello suave. Se despierta con un salto, alzando su cabeza tan de repente que mi mano cae débilmente en la cama de nuevo.

—Hola —hablo con voz ronca.

—Oh, Candy. —Su voz es ahogada y de alivio. Agarra mi mano, apretándola fuertemente y sosteniéndola contra su mejilla áspera y con barba.

—Necesito usar el baño —susurro.

Me mira boquiabierto y luego me frunce el ceño por un momento. —Está bien.

Lucho para sentarme.

—Candy, quédate quieta. Llamaré una enferma. —Rápidamente se pone de pie, alarmado, y se inclina por el timbre en la cabecera.

—Por favor —susurro. ¿Por qué me duele en todas partes?—. Necesito levantarme.

Caray, me siento tan débil.

—¿Por una vez harías lo que te dicen? —espeta, exasperado.

—En verdad necesito orinar —dijo con una voz áspera.

Mi garganta y boca están tan secas. Una enferma entra en la habitación. Debe estar en sus cincuentas, aunque su cabello es negro azabache. Usa unos pendientes de perlas extralargos.

—Sra. Grandchester, bienvenida de nuevo. Le haré saber a la Dra. Bartley que está despierta. —Camina hacia mi cabecera—. Mi nombre es Dora. ¿Sabe dónde está?

—Sí. Hospital. Necesito orinar.

—Tiene un cateter.

¿Qué? Oh esto es asqueroso. Miro ansiosamente hacia Terry y de nuevo a la enfermera.

—Por favor. Quiero levantarme.

—Sra. Grandchester.

—Por favor.

—Candy —advierte Terry. Lucho para sentarme una vez más.

—Déjeme quitarle el catéter. Sr. Grandchester estoy segura que a la Sra. Grandchester le gustaría un poco de privacidad. —Mira deliberadamente hacia Terry, echándolo.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. —La mirada de vuelta.

—Terry, por favor —susurro, estirándome y agarrando su mano. Brevemente él la aprieta y luego me da una mirada exasperada—. Por favor —ruego.

—¡Está bien! —espeta y pasa su mano por su cabello—. Tiene dos minutos —le dice entre dientes a la enfermera, y se inclina para saber mi frente antes de darse la vuelta y dejar la habitación.

Terry entra en la habitación dos minutos después mientras la Enfermera Nora me ayuda a salir de la cama. Estoy vestida en una delgada bata de hospital. No recuerdo ser desnudada.

—Déjeme llevarla —dice él y da zancadas hacia nosotras.

—Sr. Grandchester, puedo hacerlo —la Enfermera Nancy lo reprende.

Él le dirige una mirada hostil. —Demonios, ella es mi esposa. Yo la llevaré.

—Lo dice entre dientes apretados mientras mueve el poste de intravenosa de su camino.

—¡Sr. Grandchester! —protesta ella.

Él la ignora, se inclina y gentilmente me levanta de la cama. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mi cuerpo quejándose. Dios, me duele todo. Me lleva al baño de la suite mientras la Enfermera Nora nos sigue, empujando el poste de intravenosa.

—Sra. Grandchester, estás demasiado delgada —murmura de manera desaprobatoria mientras gentilmente me pone de pie.

Me balanceo. Mis piernas se sienten como gelatina. Terry mueve el interruptor, y estoy momentareamente cegada por la lámpara fluorescente que suena y titila para encenderse.

—Siéntate antes de que te caigas —espeta, todavía sosteniéndome. Con indecisión, me siento en el retrete.

—Vete. —Trato de que se vaya.

—No. Sólo haz pis, Candy.

¿Esto podría ser más vergonzoso? —No puedo, no contigo aquí.

—Podrías caerte.

—¡Sr. Grandchester!

Ambos ignoramos a la enfermera.

—Por favor —ruego.

Él alza sus manos en derrota. —Me quedaré afuera con la puerta abierta.

—Da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta que está justo afuera de la puerta con la enfermera enfadada.

—Date la vuelta, por favor —pido. ¿Por qué me siento tan ridículamente tímida con este hombre? Pone sus ojos en blanco pero lo cumple. Y cuando su espalda está volteada… me dejo llevar, y saboreo el alivio.

Hago recuento de mis heridas. Mi cabeza duele, mi pecho duele donde Neil me golpeó, y mi costado tiene un dolor pulsante donde él me empujó al suelo. Además, estoy sedienta y tengo hambre. Dios, realmente hambrienta. Termino, agradecida al no tener que levantarme para lavarme mis manos, ya que el lavabo está tan cerca. Simplemente no tengo la fuerza para levantarme.

—Terminé —gritó, secando mis manos en la toalla.

Terry se da la vuelta y entra y antes de que lo sepa, estoy en sus brazos de nuevo. He extrañado estos brazos. Hace una pausa y entierra su nariz en mi cabello.

—Oh, te he extrañado, Sra. Grandchester —susurra, y con la Enfermera Nora enfadada detrás de él, me tiene de nueva en la cama y me suelta, reacio, creo.

—Si ya ha terminado, Sr. Grandchester. Me gustaría revisar a la Sra. Grandchester ahora. —La Enfermera Nora está enfadada.

Se mueve hacia atrás. —Es toda suya —dice en un tono más medido. Ella jadea y regresa su atención a mí. ¿Exasperante, verdad?

—¿Cómo se siente? —me pregunta, su voz enlazada con simpatía y un rastro de irritación, lo cual sospecho que es a beneficio de Terry.

—Dolorida, y sedienta. Muy sedienta —susurro.

—Le traeré un poco de agua una vez que haya revisado sus signos vitales y la Dra. Bartley la haya revisado.

Toma un tensiómetro y lo envuelve en mi antebrazo. Miro ansiosamente a Terry. Él parece terrible, angustiado incluso, como si no hubiera dormido por días. Su cabello es un desastre, no se ha afeitado en largo tiempo, y su camisa está muy arrugada. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —ignorando a la enfermera, él se sienta en la cama lejos del alcance.

—Confundidad. Dolorida. Hambrienta.

—¿Hambrienta? —Pestañea con sorpresa. Asiento.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—Cualquier cosa. Sopa.

—Sr. Grandchester, necesitará el permiso de la doctora antes de que la Sra. Grandchester pueda comer.

La mira de manera impasible por un momento y luego saca su Blackberry del bolsillo de sus pantalones y presiona un número.

—Candy quiere sopa de pollo… bien… Gracias. —Cuelga. Miro a Nora quien estrecha sus ojos hacia Terry.

—¿Taylor? —pregunto rápidamente. Terry asiente.

—Su presión sanguínea está normal, Sra. Grandchester. Llamaré a la doctora. — Remueve el tensiómetro y, sin otra palabra, sale de la habitación, irradiando desaprobación.

—Creo que hiciste enojar a la Enfemera Nora.

—Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres. —Sonríe.

Me río, luego me detengo mientras dolor irradia en mi pecho. —Sí, lo causas.

—Oh, Candy. Amo oírte reír.

Nora regresa con una jarra de agua. Ambos nos callamos, mirándonos mientras sirve un vaso y me lo entrega.

—Sorbos pequeños ahora —advierte.

—Sí, mamá —murmuro y le doy la bienvenida a un sorbo de agua fría. Oh mi. Sabe perfecto. Tomo otro y Terry me observa intesamente.

—¿Mia? —pregunto.

—Está a salvo. Gracias a ti.

—¿La tenían ellos?

—Sí.

Toda la locura por una razón. El alivio se mueve por mi cuerpo. Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios, Gracias a Dios, está bien. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Cómo la atraparon?

—Elizabeth Morgan —dice simplemente.

—¡No!

Él asiente. —La capturó en el gimnasio de Mia. Frunzo el ceño, todavía sin entender.

—Candy, te daré los detalles después. Mia está a salvo, todos los asuntos considerados. Fue drogada. Está aturdida y conmocionada en este momento, pero por algún milagro no fue herida. —La mandíbula de Terry se tensa—. Lo que hiciste… —Pasa una mano por su cabello—, fue increíblemente valiente e increíblemente estúpido. Te podían haber asesinado. —Sus ojos resplandecen con un azul deprimente y escalofriante, y sé que está reprimiendo su enojo.

—No sabía qué más hacer —susurro.

—¡Podrías habérmelo dicho! —dice vehemente, cerrando sus manos en puño en su regazo.

—Él dijo que la mataría si se lo decía a alguien. No podía tomar ese riesgo. Terry cierra sus ojos, terror grabado en su rostro.

—He muerto cien veces desde el jueves.

¿Jueves?

—¿Qué día es?

—Casi sábado —dice, revisando su reloj—. Has estado inconsciente por casi veinticuatro horas.

Oh.

—¿Y Neil y Elizabeth?

—En custodia policial. Aunque Hyde está aquí bajo vigilancia. Tuvieron que removerle la bala que le dejaste —dice agriamente—. No sé en dónde está en el hospital, afortunadamente, o probablemente lo mataría yo mimo. —Su rostro se oscurece.

Oh mierda. ¿Neil está aquí?

—¡Eso es por SIP tú puta perra!

Palidezco. Mi estómago vacío convulsiona, lágrimas manchan mis ojos, y un profundo estremecimiento me recorre.

—Hey. —Terry se mueve a toda prisa hacia adelante, su voz llena de preocupación. Tomando el vaso de mi mano, cuidadosamente me envuelve en sus brazos.

—Ahora estás a salvo —murmura contra mi cabello, su voz ronca.

—Terry, lo siento tanto. —Mis lágrimas comienzan a caer.

—Tranquila. —Él acaricia mi cabello, y yo gimoteo en su cuello.

—Lo que dije. Nunca iba a dejarte.

—Tranquila, nena, lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —Su admisión le pone fin a mis lágrimas.

—Lo averigüé. Eventualmente. Honestamente, Candy, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —Su tono es tenso.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa —murmuro en el cuello de su camisa—. Cuando hablamos en el banco, creíste que iba a dejarte. Pensé que me conocías mejor. Te he dicho una y otra vez que nunca me iría.

—Pero después de la forma atroz en la que me había comportado… —Su voz apenas se escucha, sus brazos se tensan a mí alrededor—. Pensé por un corto tiempo que te había perdido.

—No, Terry. Nunca. No quería que interfirieras, y pusieras la vida de Mia en peligro.

Él suspira, no sé si es de rabia, exasperación o dolor.

—¿Cómo lo descifraste? —pregunto rápidamente para distraerlo de su línea de pensamiento.

—Acababa de aterrizar en Seattle cuando el banco llamó. Lo último que escuché es que estabas enferma e ibas a casa.

—¿Así que estabas en Portland cuando Sawyer te llamó en el coche?

—Estabamos a punto de despegar. Estaba preocupado por ti —dice suavemente.

—¿Lo estabas?

Frunce el ceño. —Por supuesto que lo estaba. —Pasa su pulgar por mi labio inferior—. Paso mi vida preocupándome por ti. Tú sabes eso.

¡Oh, Terry!

—Neil me llamó a la oficina —murmuro—. Me dio dos horas para conseguir el dinero. —Me encojo de hombros—. Tenía que irme, y esa pareció la mejor excusa.

La boca de Terry se presiona en una fuerte línea. —Y Sawyer te dio la salida. Está enfadado contigo. También.

—¿También?

—También como yo.

Me estiro y tentativamente toco su rostro, pasando mis dedos por su barba. Él cierra sus ojos, inclinándose en mis dedos.

—No estés enfadado conmigo. Por favor —susurro.

—Estoy tan enfadado contigo. Lo que hiciste fue monumentalmente estúpido. Bordeando lo insano.

—Te lo dije, no sabía qué más hacer.

—No pareces tener en cuenta tu seguridad personal. Y ya no eres sólo tú ahora —añade de manera molesta.

Mi labio tiembla. Está pensando en nuestro Pequeño Blip.

La puerta se abre, sorprendiendo a los dos, y una mujer joven afro- americana con una capa blanca sobre unos pantalones grises entra.

—Buenas noches, Sra. Grandchester. Soy la Dra. Bartley. —Ella me empieza a examinarme a fondo, poniendo una luz ante mis ojos, haciéndome tocarla con mis dedos, luego tocando mi nariz mientras cierro primero un ojo y luego el otro, comprobando todos mis reflejos. Pero su voz es suave y su tacto delicado, tiene un trato cariñoso con los pacientes. La enfermera Nora se une a ella, y Terry camina hacia la esquina de la habitación y hace algunas llamadas, mientras ellas dos me atienden. ¡Es difícil concentrarse en la Dra. Bartley, la enfermera Nora y Terry, al mismo tiempo! pero oigo como llama a su padre, a mi madre, a Annie y les dice que estoy despierta. Por último, deja un mensaje para Ray.

Ray. Oh, mierda… Un vago recuerdo de su voz vuelve a mí. Él estaba aquí, sí, cuando yo todavía estaba inconsciente.

La Dra. Bartley comprueba mis costillas, sondeando con sus dedos suavemente pero con firmeza. Me estremezco.

—Estos están magulladas, no fracturadas o rotas. Tuvo suerte, la Sra. Grandchester. —Quiero fruncir el ceño. ¿Suerte? Esa no es la palabra que yo hubiera elegido. Terry la contempla hoscamente, también. Él vocaliza algo hacia mi. Creo que es temeraria, pero no estoy segura.

—Voy a recetarle unos calmantes. Los necesitará para esto y para el dolor de cabeza que debe tener. Pero todo está evolucionando como debe ser, Sra. Grandchester. Le sugiero dormir un poco. Dependiendo de cómo se sienta por la mañana, podemos dejar que se vaya a casa. Mi colega, el Dr. Singh la atenderá a continuación.

—Gracias.

Hay un golpe en la puerta, y Taylor entra llevando una caja de cartón negra con un estampado en crema de Fairmont al lado de The OlympicOlímpicos. ¡Santo cielo!

—¿Comida? —dice la Dra. Bartley, sorprendida.

—La señora Grandchester tiene hambre —dice Terry—. Es sopa de pollo.

La Dra. Bartley sonríe. —La sopa va a estar bien, pero sólo el caldo. Nada pesado. —Ella nos mira fijamente a ambos y sale de la habitación con la enfermera Nora. Terry coloca la bandeja con ruedas delante de mí, y Taylor coloca la caja en ella.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Sra. Grandchester.

—Hola, Taylor. Gracias.

—Es un placer, señora. —Creo que quiere decir más, pero se mantiene a raya.

Terry está abriendo la caja que contiene un termo, un tazón de sopa, un plato, una servilleta de lino, cuchara sopera, una pequeña cesta con bollos de pan, un salero y pimentero de plata… The Olympic en toda regla.

—Esto es genial, Taylor. —Mi estómago ruge. Estoy famélica.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta.

—Sí, gracias —dice Terry, despidiéndolo. Taylor asiente con la cabeza.

—Taylor, muchas gracias.

—¿Algo más que pueda conseguir, Sra. Grandchester?

Echo un vistazo a Terry. —Sólo un poco de ropa limpia para Terry. Taylor sonríe. —Sí, señora.

Terry mira su camisa, desconcertado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado usando esa camisa? —pregunto.

—Desde el jueves por la mañana. —Él me da una sonrisa torcida. Taylor se va.

—Taylor también está realmente enfadado contigo —añade Terry mal humor, desenroscando la tapa del termo y vertiendo la sopa cremosa de pollo en el recipiente.

¡Taylor, también! Pero no me detengo en eso, como mi sopa de pollo distraida. Huele delicioso, y el vapor se enrosca tentadoramente en la superficie. La pruebo y es todo lo que prometía ser.

—¿Bueno? —pregunta Terry, se sube a la cama otra vez.

Asiento con la cabeza entusiasmada y no me detengo. Mi hambre es primordial. Me detengo sólo para limpiar la boca con la servilleta de lino.

—Dime lo que pasó después de que te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Terry se pasa una mano por el pelo y niega con la cabeza. —Oh, Candy, es bueno verte comer.

—Tengo hambre. Cuéntame.

Frunce el ceño. —Bueno, después de que llamaran del banco y pensar que mi mundo se había acabado totalmente… —No se puede ocultar el dolor en su voz.

Dejo de comer. Oh, mierda.

—No dejes de comer, o dejaré de hablar —susurra, su tono de voz es firme como su mirada. Sigo con mi sopa. Vale, vale. . . Maldita sea, tiene buen sabor. La mirada de Terry se ablanda y después de un momento, resume.

—De todos modos, poco después de que tú y yo hubieramos terminado nuestra conversación, Taylor me informó de que a Hyde se le había concedido la libertad bajo fianza. ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pensé que había logrado frustrar cualquier intento de libertad bajo fianza. Pero eso me dio un momento para pensar acerca de lo que habías dicho… y supe que algo andaba muy mal.

—Nunca fue por el dinero —digo de repente, un inesperado aumento de la ira quema en mi vientre. Mi voz se eleva—. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? ¡Nunca ha sido acerca de tu maldito dinero! —Mi cabeza comienza a latir con fuerza y hago una mueca de dolor. Terry abre la boca una fracción de segundo, sorprendido por mi furia. Entorna los ojos.

—Cuida tu lenguaje —gruñe—. Cálmate y come. Lanzo una mirada hostil hacia él.

—Candy —advierte.

—Eso me dolió más que nada, Terry —susurro—. Casi tanto como que vieras a esa mujer.

Inhala fuertemente como si lo hubiera abofeteado y, de repente, se ve agotado. Cierra los ojos un instante, sacudiendo la cabeza, resignado.

—Lo sé —suspira—. Y lo siento. Más de lo que crees. —Sus ojos son luminosos con la contrición—. Por favor, come mientras que la sopa esté caliente.

Su voz es suave y convincente, y hago lo que pide. Él da un suspiro de alivio.

—Vamos —le susurro, entre bocado y bocado del ilícito pan blanco.

—No sabíamos que Mia había desaparecido. Pensé que tal vez estaba chantajeándote o algo así. Te devolví la llamada, pero no respondiste. —Él frunce el ceño—. Te dejé un mensaje, entonces llame a Sawyer. Taylor inició el seguimiento de tu teléfono. Yo sabía que estuviste en el banco, así que nos dirigimos hacia allí.

—No sé cómo me encontró a Sawyer. ¿Rastreó mi teléfono, también?

—El Saab está equipado con un dispositivo de seguimiento. Todos nuestros vehículos lo están. En el momento en que estábamos llegando al banco, tu ya estabas moviéndote y te seguimos. ¿Por qué sonríes?

—En algún nivel Sabía que si me acechabas.

—¿Y eso es divertido porque? pregunta.

—Neil me había dado instrucciones para deshacerme de mi teléfono. Así que pedí prestado el de Whelan, y fue el que tiré. Puse el mío en una de las bolsas de lona para que pudieras rastrear tu dinero.

Terry suspira. —Nuestro dinero, Candy —dice en voz baja—. Come. Limpio plato de sopa con el último trozo de pan y lo meto en mi boca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento llena, a pesar de nuestra conversación.

—Terminado.

—Buena chica.

Hay un golpe en la puerta y la enfermera Nora entra una vez más, llevando un pequeño vaso de papel. terry quita mi plato, y empieza a poner todos los objetos dentro de la caja.

—Aliviará el dolor —Nora sonríe, y me tiende la pastilla blanca en el vaso de papel.

—¿Puedo tomar esto? Ya sabes, ¿con el bebé?

—Sí, señora Grandchester. Es Lortab, está bien. No va a afectar al bebé.

Asiento agradecida. Mi cabeza está golpeando. Me la trago con un sorbo de agua.

—Debe descansar, Sra. Grandchester. —La enfermera Nora mira fijamente a Terry.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

¡No! —¿Te vas? —Exclamo, entrando en pánico. No te vayas. ¡Sólo hemos empezado a hablar!

Terry resopla. —Si piensas por un momento que voy a dejarla lejos de mi vista, Sra. Grandchester, está usted muy equivocada.

Nora resopla, pero se cierne sobre mí y reajusta mis almohadas de manera que tengo que acostarme.

—Buenas noches, Sra. Grandchester —dice ella, y con una última mirada de censura a Terry, se va.

Levanta una ceja mientras se cierra la puerta.

—No creo que la enfermera Nora me apruebe. —Se queda de pie junto a la cama, con aspecto cansado, y a pesar del hecho de que yo quiero que se quede, sé que debo tratar de persuadirlo para que vuelva a casa.

—Necesitas descansar, también Terry. Vete a casa. Estás agotado.

—No te voy a dejar. Voy a dormitar en el sillón. Frunzo el ceño a él y luego me muevo.

—Duerme conmigo.

Frunce el ceño. —No. No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—No me harás daño. Por favor, Terry.

—Tienes una vía intravenosa.

—Terry. Por favor.

Él me mira, y puedo decir que está tentado.

—Por favor —Levanto las mantas, invitándolo a la cama.

—A la mierda. —Él se quita los zapatos y los calcetines, y con cuidado se sube a mi lado. Suavemente, envuelve su brazo a mi alrededor, y yo pongo mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Besa mi pelo.

—No creo que la enfermera Nora vaya a estar muy feliz con este acuerdo — susurra con complicidad.

Me río y luego me detengo, cuando lanzas de dolor atraviesan mi pecho. — No me hagas reír. Me duele.

—Oh, pero me encanta ese sonido —dice con cierta tristeza, su voz baja—. Lo siento, nena, lo siento tanto, tanto. —Besa mi pelo otra vez y respira profundamente. No sé por que está pidiendo disculpas, ¿por hacerme reír? ¿O el lío en que estamos? Descanso mi mano sobre su corazón, y él coloca suavemente su mano sobre la mía. Los dos estamos en silencio durante un momento.

—¿Por qué fuiste a ver a esa mujer?

—Oh, Candy —Él se queja—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? ¿No podemos dejar esto? Lo siento, ¿vale?

—Necesito saberlo.

—Te lo diré mañana —murmura, irritado—. Oh, y el detective Clark quiere hablar contigo. Sólo rutina. Ahora duérmete.

Besa mi pelo. Suspiro profundamente. Necesito saber por qué. Por lo menos él dice que lo lamenta. Eso es algo, mi subconsciente está de acuerdo. Ella está hoy en un estado de ánimo aceptable, parece ser. Uf, el detective Clark. Me estremezco ante la idea de revivir los acontecimientos del jueves para él.

—¿No sabemos por qué Neil estaba haciendo todo esto?

—Hmm — murmura Terry. Estoy aliviada por el lento ascenso y caída de su pecho, agitando suavemente mi cabeza, calmándome mientras su respiración se ralentiza. Y mientras voy a la deriva intento darle sentido a los fragmentos de conversaciones que escuché mientras estaba en el borde de la conciencia, que se deslizan por mi mente, permaneciendo firmemente esquivos, burlándose de mí desde los bordes de mi memoria. Oh, es frustrante y agotador… y…

La boca de la enfermera Nora está fruncida y sus brazos cruzados con hostilidad. Pongo mi dedo en mis labios.

—Por favor, dejarlo dormir —digo en voz baja, entornando los ojos ante la luz de la mañana.

—Esta es tu cama. No la suya —susurra con severidad.

—Dormí mejor porque él estaba aquí. —Insisto, corriendo a la defensa de mi marido. Además, es cierto. Terry se mueve, y la enfermera Nora y yo nos congelamos.

Él murmura en sueños. —No me toques. Nunca más. Sólo Candy.

Frunzo el ceño. Pocas veces he oído hablar a Terry en sueños. Es cierto que puede ser debido a que duerme menos que yo. Sólo lo he oído hablar de sus pesadillas. Sus brazos se tensan alrededor de mí, apretándome, y yo hago una mueca de dolor.

—Sra. Grandchester… —La enfermera Nora frunce el ceño.

—Por favor —le ruego.

Ella niega con la cabeza, se vuelve sobre sus talones y se va, mientras yo me acurruco contra Terry otra vez.

Cuando me despierto, Terry no está por ningún lado. El sol se está entrando a través de las ventanas, y ahora puedo apreciar realmente la habitación. ¡Tengo flores! No las note la noche anterior. Varios ramos de flores. Me pregunto quien los envió.

Un suave golpe me distrae, y se asoma Richard por de la puerta. Él resplandece cuando ve que estoy despierta.

—¿Puedo entrar? —pregunta.

—Por supuesto.

Camina dentro de la habitación y hacia mí, sus dulces ojos azules suaves me evalúan con astucia. Lleva un traje oscuro, debe de estar trabajando. Él me sorprende inclinándose y besando la frente.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Asiento con la cabeza, y se posa sobre el borde de la cama, tomándome la mano.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias por lo de mi hija, loca, valiente y querida chica. Probablemente le has salvado su vida. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo. —Su voz vacila, llena de gratitud y compasión.

Oh… No sé qué decir. Le aprieto la mano, pero permanezco en silencio.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. Dolorida. —Agrego, para ser honesta.

—¿Te han dado medicamentos para el dolor?

—Lor… algo.

—Bueno. ¿Dónde está Terry?

—No lo sé. Cuando me desperté, él se había ido.

—No debe estar muy lejos, estoy seguro. No te dejó mientras estabas inconsciente.

—Lo sé.

—Está un poco enfadado contigo, como debe ser. —Richard sonríe. ¡Ah! De ahí es de donde viene la sonrisa de Terry.

—Terry siempre está enfadado conmigo.

—¿Lo está? —Richard sonríe, complacido, como si eso fuera una buena cosa. Su sonrisa es contagiosa.

—¿Cómo está Mia?

Sus ojos se nublan y su sonrisa se desvanece. —Ella está mejor. Loca como el infierno. Creo que la ira es una reacción saludable a lo que le pasó.

—¿Está aquí?

—No, está de vuelta en casa. No creo que Eleanor se la deje salir de su vista.

—Sé cómo se siente.

—Necesitas vigilancia, también —advierte—. No quiero que tomes más riesgos tontos con tu vida o con la de mi nieto.

Me ruborizo. ¡Él lo sabe!

—Eleanor leyó tu carta. Ella me lo dijo. Felicidades.

—Um… gracias.

Me mira, y suavizar sus ojos, a pesar de que frunce el ceño al ver mi expresión.

—Terry volverá —dice suavemente—. Esto es lo mejor para él. Sólo… darle un poco de tiempo.

Asiento con la cabeza. Oh… Han hablado.

—Mejor me voy. Estoy con el tribunal. —Él sonríe y se levanta—. Vendré a verte más tarde. Eleanor habla muy bien del Dr. Singh y la Dra. Bartley. Saben lo que están haciendo. —Él se inclina y me besa una vez más—. Lo digo en serio, Candy. Nunca podré pagarte lo que has hecho por nosotros. Gracias.

Levanto la vista hacia él, parpadeando mis lágrimas, de repente abrumada, y él me acaricia la mejilla con cariño. Después se vuelve sobre sus talones y se va.

Oh. Estoy recuperado su gratitud. Quizás ahora debacle hacer mi acuerdo prenupcial. Mi subconsciente asiente con la cabeza sabiamente, de acuerdo conmigo de nuevo. Sacudo la cabeza y con cautela me levanto de la cama. Me siento aliviada al ver que soy mucho más estable sobre mis pies que ayer. A pesar de compartir la cama con Terry, he dormido bien y me siento renovada. La cabeza me duele todavía, pero es un dolor sordo persistente, nada como los golpes de ayer. Estoy rígida y dolorida pero sólo necesito un baño. Me siento sucia. Me dirijo al baño.

—¡Candy! —grita Christian.

—Estoy en el baño —Llamo cuando termino de lavarme los dientes. Eso se siente mejor. No hago caso de mi reflejo en el espejo. Vaya, soy un completo lío. Cuando abro la puerta, Terry está junto a la cama, sosteniendo una bandeja de comida. Se ha transformado. Vestido totalmente de negro, está afeitado, duchado, y se ve bien descansado.

—Buenos días, Sra. Grandchester —dice alegremente—. Tengo el desayuno. —Se ve tan juvenil y mucho más feliz.

Wow. Yo le sonrío ampliamente mientras vuelvo a la cama. Él lo coloca encima la bandeja con ruedas y levanta la tapa para revelar mi desayuno: harina de avena con frutos secos, tortitas con bacon y sirope de arce, zumo de naranja y té Twinings. Mi boca se hace agua, estoy tan hambrienta. Termino el zumo de naranja en unos tragos y cavo en la harina de avena. Terry se sienta en el borde de la cama mirándome. Él sonríe.

—¿Qué? —pido con la boca llena.

—Me gusta verte comer —dice. Pero no creo que sea eso por lo que está sonriendo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —murmuro entre bocado y bocado.

—Nunca te he visto comer de esta manera. —Miro hacia él, y se me cae el corazón. Tenemos que abordar un pequeño gran elefante.

—Eso es porque estoy embarazada, Terry.

Él resopla, y su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa irónica. —Si hubiera sabido que dejándote embarazada iba a conseguir hacerte comer así, podría haberlo hecho antes.

—¡Terry Grandchester! —grito y dejo la harina de avena.

—No dejes de comer —advierte.

—Terry, tenemos que hablar de esto.

Él sigue sin entender. —¿Qué hay que decir? Vamos a ser padres. —Se encoge de hombros, tratando desesperadamente de aparentar indiferencia, pero todo lo que puedo ver es su miedo. Empujo la bandeja a un lado, me arrastro por la cama hasta él y pongo sus manos en las mías.

—Tienes miedo —le susurro—. Lo entiendo.

Él me mira, impasible, sus ojos y todo su infantilismo anterior han desaparecido.

—Yo, también. Es normal —le susurro.

—¿Qué clase de padre podría ser? —Su voz es ronca, apenas audible.

—Oh, Terry. —Reprimo un sollozo—. Uno que lo hace lo mejor posible. Eso es todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer.

—Candy… No sé si puedo…

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres cariñoso, eres divertido, eres fuerte, estableces límites. A nuestro hijo no le faltará nada.

Está congelado, mirándome fijamente, con la duda en su hermoso rostro.

—Sí, hubiera sido ideal haber esperado. Tener más tiempo, solo nosotros. Pero vamos a ser nosotros tres, y todos vamos a crecer juntos. Vamos a ser una familia. Nuestra propia familia. Y tu hijo te amará incondicionalmente, como lo hago yo. —Lágrimas vienen a mis ojos.

—Oh, Candy —susurra Terry, con la voz angustiada y dolida—. Pensé que te había perdido. Entonces pensé que te había perdido de nuevo. Ver que yacías en el suelo, pálida, fría e inconsciente… eran todos mis peores temores hechos realidad. Y ahora estás aquí, valiente y fuerte… me das esperanza. Amándome después de todo lo que he hecho.

—Sí, yo te amo, Terry, desesperadamente. Siempre lo haré.

Gentilmente toma mi cabeza entre sus manos, limpia mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. Me mira a los ojos, azul con verde, y todo lo que veo es miedo, asombro y amor.

—Te quiero, también —respira. Se inclina y me besa con dulzura, con ternura, como un hombre que adora a su esposa—. Voy a intentar ser un buen padre —susurra contra mis labios.

—Vas a intentarlo, y vas conseguirlo. Y seamos sinceros, no tienes mucho donde elegir, porque Blip y yo no vamos a ninguna parte.

—¿Blip?

—Blip —Levanta las cejas.

—Tuve el nombre Junior en mi cabeza.

—Junior será, entonces.

—Pero me gusta Blip.

Él sonríe a su sonrisa tímida y me besa una vez más.

CONTINUARA...


	25. Chapter 25

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Por mucho que me gustaría besarte durante todo el día, el desayuno se está enfriando —murmura Terry contra mis labios. Su mirada cae hacia mí, ahora divertida, con excepción de sus ojos que están más oscuros, sensuales. Santo cielo, ha cambiado de nuevo. Mi Sr. Voluble

—Come —me ordena, su voz es suave. Trago duro, una reacción a su mirada ardiente y me arrastro de nuevo a la cama, evitando enganchar mi via intravenosa. Él empuja la bandeja delante de mí. La avena está fría, pero los panqueques debajo de la cubierta están muy bien... de hecho, están deliciosos.

—Sabes —murmuro entre bocado y bocado—, Blip podría ser una niña. Terry pasa una mano por su cabello. —Dos mujeres, ¿eh? —La alarma parpadea en su rostro y su mirada oscura se desvanece.

Oh, mierda. —¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

—¿Preferencia?

—Niño o niña.

Frunce el ceño. —Saludable estará bien —dice en voz baja, claramente desconcertado por la pregunta—. Come —espeta y sé que está tratando de evitar el tema.

—Estoy comiendo, estoy comiendo... Por Dios, cálmate, Grandchester. —Lo observo con cuidado. Las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugan por la preocupación. Ha dicho que lo va a intentar, pero sé que todavía está asustado por el bebé. Oh, Terry, yo también. Se sienta en el sillón junto a mí, recogiendo el Seattle Times.

—Estás en los periódicos otra vez, Sra. Grandchester. —Su tono es amargo.

—¿Otra vez?

—Los periodistas están sólo reproduciendo la historia de ayer, pero parece fidedigna y veraz. ¿Quieres leerla?

Niego con la cabeza. —Léela para mí. Estoy comiendo.

Él sonríe y procede a leer el artículo en voz alta. Se trata de un informe sobre Neil y Elizabeth, representándolos como unos Bonnie y Clyde modernos. Tratan brevemente el secuestro de Mia, mi participación en el rescate de Mia y el hecho de que Neil y yo estamos en el mismo hospital.

¿Cómo obtuvo la prensa toda esta información? Debo preguntar a Annie.

Cuando Terry termina, yo digo: —Por favor, lee otra cosa. Me gusta escucharte.

Me complace y lee un informe sobre un negocio de rosquillas en pleno auge y el hecho de que Boeing ha tenido que cancelar el lanzamiento de algún avión.

Terry frunce el ceño mientras lee. Sin embargo, escuchar su voz suave mientras como, con la certeza de que estoy bien, Mia está a salvo y mi Pequeño Blip seguro, siento un momento precioso de paz a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días.

Entiendo que Terry tiene miedo por el bebé, pero no entiendo la profundidad de su miedo. Me propongo hablar con él un poco más acerca de esto. Ver si puedo poner su mente en calma. Lo que me intriga es que no ha carecido de modelos de roles positivos como padres. Tanto Eleanor como Richard son padres ejemplares, o al menos eso parece. Tal vez fue la interferencia de la Perra Zorra lo que lo dañado tan gravemente.

Me gustaría pensar que sí. Pero en verdad, creo que se remonta a su madre biológica, aunque estoy segura de que la Sra. Leagan no ayudó para nada. Detengo mis pensamientos cuando estoy a punto de recordar una conversación en susurros. ¡Maldita sea! Se cierne sobre el borde de mi memoria de cuando estaba inconsciente. Terry hablando con Eleanor. Se funde en las sombras de mi mente. Oh, es tan frustrante.

Me pregunto si alguna vez Terry voluntariamente me dirá la razón por la que fue a verla o si voy a tener que presionarlo. Estoy a punto de preguntarle cuando tocan a la puerta.

El detective Clark se disculpa al entrar en la habitación. Él tiene razón en disculparse… se me cae el alma cuando lo veo.

—Sr. Grandchester, Sra. Grandchester. ¿Interrumpo?

—Sí —suelta Terry.

Clark no le hace caso. —Me alegra ver que está despierta, Sra. Grandchester. Tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas acerca de la tarde del jueves. Sólo rutina. ¿Es ahora un momento oportuno?

—Claro —murmuro, pero no quiero revivir los acontecimientos del jueves.

—Mi esposa debe estar descansando. —Sisea Terry.

—Seré breve, Sr. Grandchester. Y eso significa que estaré fuera de su vista más pronto que tarde.

Terry se levanta y le ofrece su silla a Clark, luego se sienta a mi lado en la cama, toma mi mano y la aprieta para tranquilizarme.

Media hora más tarde, Clark ha terminado.

No he revelado nada nuevo, pero le he contado los acontecimientos del jueves en una voz vacilante, tranquila, viendo palidecer a Terry y respingar en algunas partes.

—Me hubiera gustado que apuntaras más alto —murmura Terry.

—Podría haberle hecho un favor al sexo femenino si la Sra. Grandchester lo hubiera hecho. —Concuerda Clark.

¿Qué?

—Gracias, Sra. Grandchester. Eso es todo por ahora.

—No permitirá que salga de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—No creo que vaya a salir bajo fianza esta vez, señora.

—¿Aún no sabemos quién pagó su fianza? —pregunta Terry.

—No, señor. Es confidencial.

Terry frunce el ceño, pero creo que tiene sus sospechas. Clark se levanta para irse justo cuando la Dra. Singh y dos internos entran en la habitación.

Después de un minucioso examen, la Dra. Singh declara que puedo volver a casa. Terry se hunde con alivio.

—Sra. Grandchester, tendrá que estar pendiente de cualquier desmejora con los dolores de cabeza o visión borrosa. Si esto ocurre, deberá regresar al hospital de inmediato.

Asiento con la cabeza, tratando de contener mi alegría por volver a casa. Cuando la Dra. Singh se va, Terry le pide unas palabras en el pasillo.

Mantiene la puerta entreabierta cuando le hace una pregunta. Ella sonríe.

—Sí, Sr. Grandchester, eso está bien.

Él sonríe y vuelve a la habitación como un hombre más feliz.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Sexo —dice, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. Oh. Me sonrojo. —¿Y?

—Estás bien para ello. —Sonríe.

¡Oh, Terry!

—Tengo dolor de cabeza. —Le sonrió de vuelta.

—Lo sé. Estarás fuera de los límites por un tiempo. Sólo estaba comprobando.

¿Fuera de los límites? Frunzo el ceño ante la puñalada de decepción momentánea que siento. No estoy segura de que quiero estar fuera de los límites.

La enfermera Nora se une a nosotros para retirarme la vía intravenosa. Ella mira a Terry. Creo que es una de las pocas mujeres que he conocido que es ajena a sus encantos. Le doy las gracias cuando se retira con la línea intravenosa.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —pregunta Terry.

—Me gustaría ver a Ray primero.

—Claro.

—¿Sabe acerca del bebé?

—Pensé que te gustaría ser la primera en decírselo. Tampoco le he dicho nada a tu madre.

—Gracias. —Sonrío, agradecida de que no hubiese robado mi estruendo.

—Mi madre lo sabe —añade Terry—. Vio tu carta. Se lo dije a mi padre, pero a nadie más. Mamá dijo que las parejas suelen esperar doce semanas o menos... para estar seguros. —Se encoge de hombros.

—No estoy segura de estar lista para decírselo a Ray.

—Debo advertirte, está enfadado como el infierno. Dijo que debería azotarte.

¿Qué? Terry se ríe de mi expresión horrorizada.

—Le dije que estaría muy dispuesto a complacerlo.

—¡No lo hiciste! —grito, aunque el eco de una conversación en susurros atormenta mi memoria. Sí, Ray estuvo aquí mientras estaba inconsciente...

Me guiña el ojo. —Toma, Taylor te trajo algo de ropa limpia. Voy a ayudarte a vestirte.

Como Terry predijo, Ray está furioso. No recuerdo haberlo visto así de enfadado.

Terry decidió sabiamente dejarnos a solas. Para un hombre taciturno, Ray llena la habitación de hospital con sus acusaciones, reprendiéndome por mi comportamiento irresponsable. Tengo doce años otra vez.

Oh, papá, por favor, cálmate. Tu presión arterial no está para esto.

—Y he tenido que lidiar con tu madre —se queja, agitando sus dos manos con exasperación.

—Papá, lo siento.

—¡Y pobre Terry! Nunca lo he visto así. Ha envejecido. Los dos hemos envejecido años en el último par de días.

—Ray, lo siento.

—Tu madre está esperando tu llamada —dice en un tono más mesurado. Beso su mejilla y, finalmente, cede de su diatriba.

—Voy a llamarla. Lo siento mucho. Pero gracias por haberme enseñado a disparar.

Por un momento, me recompensa con un mal disimulado orgullo paternal.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido disparar derecho —dice, su voz es ronca—. Ahora vete a casa y descansa un poco.

—Te ves bien, papá. —Trato de cambiar de tema.

—Te ves pálida. —Su temor es de pronto evidente.

Su mirada refleja la de Terry de la noche anterior, por lo que agarro su mano.

—Estoy bien. Te prometo que no haré nada como eso otra vez. Él me aprieta la mano y me tira en un abrazo.

—Si algo te pasara… —susurra con voz ronca y baja. Las lágrimas pinchan mis ojos. No estoy acostumbrada a las muestras de emoción de mi padrastro.

—Papá, estoy bien. Nada que una ducha de agua caliente no vaya a curar.

Salimos por la salida trasera del hospital para evitar a los paparazzi situados en la entrada.

Taylor nos lleva hasta una camioneta a la espera.

Terry permanece callado mientras Sawyer nos lleva a casa. Evito la mirada de Sawyer en el espejo retrovisor, avergonzada de que la última vez que lo vi fue en el banco cuando le di esquinazo. Llamo a mi madre, quien solloza y solloza. Me lleva la mayor parte del viaje a casa calmarla, pero tengo éxito con la promesa de que la visitaremos pronto.

A lo largo de mi conversación con ella, Terry sostiene mi mano, rozando su pulgar a través de mis nudillos. Él está nervioso... algo ha sucedido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto cuando por fin estoy libre de mi madre.

—Welch quiere verme.

—¿Welch? ¿Por qué?

—Ha encontrado algo acerca de ese hijo de puta de Hyde. —El labio de Terry se enrosca en un gruñido y un escalofrío de miedo me recorre—. No quería decírmelo por teléfono.

—Oh.

—Va a venir esta tarde hasta aquí desde Detroit.

—¿Crees que ha encontrado una conexión?

Terry asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que es?

—No tengo ni idea. —La frente de Terry se surca, perplejo.

Taylor entra en el garaje del Escala y se detiene al lado del ascensor para dejarnos salir antes de estacionarse.

En el garaje, podemos evitar la atención de los fotógrafos que esperaban. Terry me urge a salir del coche. Manteniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me lleva a esperar el ascensor.

—¿Contenta de estar en casa? —pregunta.

—Sí —le susurro. Pero cuando estoy de pie en el entorno familiar del ascensor, la enormidad de lo que he pasado se estrella sobre mí y me pongo a temblar.

—Oye… —Terry envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor y me acerca a él—. Estás en casa. Estás a salvo —dice, besando mi cabello.

—Oh, Terry. —Una presa que ni siquiera sabía que tenía dentro, estalla y me pongo a llorar.

—Tranquila —susurra Terry, acunando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Lloro, abrumada, en su camiseta, recordando el depravado ataque de Neil "¡Esto es por AIPS, maldita perra!" por decirle a Terry que me iba "¿Me vas a dejar?" y por mi miedo, mi desgarrador temor por Mia, por mí y por Pequeño Blip.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, Terry me levanta como a un niño y me lleva al vestíbulo. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me aferro a él, sollozando en voz baja.

Él me lleva a través de nuestro cuarto de baño y suavemente me deja en la silla. —¿Bañera? —pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. No... no… no como Susana.

—¿Ducha? —Su voz está ahogada por la preocupación.

A través de mis lágrimas, asiento con la cabeza. Quiero lavar la suciedad de los últimos días, lavar la memoria del ataque de Neil. "Puta oportunista". Sollozo en mis manos cuando el sonido del agua cayendo de la ducha se hace eco en las paredes.

—Oye —canturrea Terry. De rodillas frente a mí, saca mis manos lejos de mis mejillas llorosas y acuna mi rostro entre sus manos. Lo miro de frente, parpadeando mis lágrimas.

—Estás a salvo. Los dos lo están —susurra.

Blip y yo. Mis ojos rebosan de lágrimas otra vez.

—Basta, ya. No puedo soportarlo cuando lloras. —Su voz es ronca. Sus pulgares limpian mis mejillas, pero mis lágrimas fluyen todavía.

—Lo siento, Terry. Sólo lo siento por todo. Por hacer que te preocupes, por arriesgar todo… por las cosas que dije.

—Calla, nena, por favor. —Besa mi frente—. Lo siento. Se necesitan dos para pelear, Candy. —Él me da una sonrisa torcida—. Bueno, eso es lo que mi madre dice siempre. Dije cosas e hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso. —Sus ojos azules lucen sombríos pero penitentes—. Vamos a desvestirte.

Su voz es suave. Me limpio la nariz con el dorso de mi mano y me besa en la frente una vez más.

Rápidamente me quita la ropa, teniendo especial cuidado cuando tira de la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza. Pero mi cabeza ya no está muy dolorida. Guiándome a la ducha, se quita su propia ropa en un tiempo récord antes de entrar en la bienvenida agua caliente conmigo. Me empuja en sus brazos y me abraza, me sostiene mucho tiempo, mientras el agua borbotea sobre nosotros, calmándonos a los dos.

Me deja llorar en su pecho. De vez en cuando besa mi cabello, pero no me deja ir, simplemente me mece suavemente por debajo del agua caliente. Para sentir su piel contra la mía, los vellos de su pecho contra mi mejilla... a este hombre que amo, este desconfiado hombre hermoso, el hombre que podría haber perdido por mi propia imprudencia. Me siento vacía y dolorida ante la idea pero agradecida de que él está aquí, sigue aquí… a pesar de todo lo que pasó.

Tiene algunas explicaciones que dar, pero ahora quiero disfrutar del contacto de sus brazos consoladores, protectores a mí alrededor. Y en ese momento se me ocurre; las explicaciones de su parte tienen que venir de él. No puedo obligarlo, tiene que querer decirme. No voy a ser catalogada como la esposa gruñona, constantemente tratando de sonsacar información de su marido. Es simplemente agotador. Sé que me ama. Sé que me ama más de lo que ha amado a nadie, y por ahora, eso es suficiente.

La realización es liberadora. Dejo de llorar y doy un paso atrás.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza.

—Bien. Deja que te mire —dice, y por un momento no sé lo que quiere decir. Pero toma mi mano y examina el brazo sobre el que caí cuando Neil me golpeó. Hay golpes en mi hombro y raspones en mi codo y muñeca. Besa cada uno de ellos. Agarra un paño y gel de ducha de la repisa y el dulce aroma familiar del jazmín llena mis fosas nasales.

—Date la vuelta. —Suavemente, procede a labar mi brazo lesionado, después mi cuello, mis hombros, espalda y mi otro brazo. Me vuelve hacia los lados y desliza sus largos dedos por mi costado. Me estremezco cuando pasan sobre la gran contusión en mi cadera. La mirada de Terry se endurece y sus labios forman una delgada línea. Su ira es palpable mientras silba a través de sus dientes.

—No duele —murmuro para tranquilizarlo.

Sus radiantes ojos zafiros se encuentran con los míos. —Quiero matarlo. Casi lo hago —susurra misteriosamente.

Frunzo el ceño y luego tiemblo ante su expresión sombría. Él escurre más gel de ducha en el paño y con ternura, dolorosamente gentil, enjuaga mi costado y mi trasero y luego, de rodillas, se mueve por mis piernas. Se detiene para examinar mi rodilla. Sus labios rozan el moretón antes de regresar a enjuagar mis piernas y mis pies. Inclinándome, acaricio su cabeza, pasando mis dedos por su cabello mojado. Se pone de pie y sus dedos trazan el contorno de la contusión en mis costillas donde Neil me dio una patada.

—Oh, nena —se queja, su voz llena de angustia, sus ojos oscuros con furia.

—Estoy bien. —Halo su cabeza hacia abajo a la mía y beso sus labios. Está reacio a devolverlo, pero a medida que mi lengua se encuentra con la suya, su cuerpo se mueve en mi contra.

—No —susurra contra mis labios, y se retira—. Vamos a limpiarte.

Su rostro está serio. Maldita sea... Lo dice en serio. Pongo mala cara y el ambiente entre nosotros se ilumina en un instante. Él sonríe y me besa brevemente.

—Limpiar —enfatiza—. No ensuciar.

—Me gusta sucio.

—A mí también, Sra. Grandchester. Pero no ahora, no aquí.

Agarra el champú y antes de que pueda persuadirlo de lo contrario, está lavando mi cabello.

También me encanta lo limpio. Me siento renovada y revitalizada y no sé si se trata de la ducha, el llanto, o mi decisión de dejar de presionar a Terry por todo. Me envuelve en una toalla grande y enrolla una alrededor de sus caderas, mientras que con cautela seco mi cabello. Me duele la cabeza, pero es un dolor sordo persistente más manejable. Tengo algunos analgésicos de la Dra. Singh, pero ella me pidió que no los usara a no ser que tuviera que hacerlo.

A medida que seco mi cabello, pienso en Elizabeth.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué Elizabeth estaba involucrada con Neil.

—Yo sí —murmura Terry oscuramente.

Esto es nuevo. Le frunzo el ceño, pero estoy distraída.

Se está secando el cabello con una toalla, su pecho y hombros están húmedos, con gotas de agua que brillan bajo las luces halógenas. Hace una pausa y sonríe.

—¿Disfrutas de la vista?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto, tratando de ignorar que he sido sorprendida mirando a mi propio marido.

—¿Que estás disfrutando de la vista? —bromea.

—No —lo regaño—. Acerca de Elizabeth.

—El detective Clark dio a entender eso.

Le doy mi expresión de "dime más", y otro recuerdo persistente de cuando estaba inconsciente resurge. Clark estaba en mi habitación. Me gustaría poder recordar lo que dijo.

—Hyde tenía videos. Videos de todos ellos. En varias unidades de memoria USB.

¿Qué? Frunzo el ceño, mi piel estirándose a través de mi frente.

—Videos de él follando con ella y todas sus APs.

¡Oh!

—Exactamente. Material de chantaje. A él le gusta rudo. —Terry frunce el ceño y veo la confusión seguida por el disgusto cruzar su rostro. Palidece cuando su disgusto se convierte en cocheodio. Por supuesto… a Terry también le gusta rudo.

—No. —La palabra sale de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerla.

Su entrecejo se profundiza aún más. —¿No qué? —Permanece quieto y me observa con aprensión.

—No eres para nada como él.

Los ojos de Terry se endurecen, pero no dice nada, lo que confirma que era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—No lo eres. —Mi voz es firme.

—Estamos cortados por la misma tijera.

—No, no es así —suelto, aunque entiendo por qué puede pensar lo contrario. "Su padre murió en una trifulca en un bar. Su madre se bebió en el olvido. Él entraba y salía de orfanatos cuando niño, dentro y fuera de problemas, también… sobre todo robando autos. Pasó un tiempo en el reformatorio." Recuerdo la información que Terry reveló en el avión a Aspen.

—Los dos tienen un pasado conflictivo y nacieron en Detroit. Eso es todo, Terry. —Empuño mis manos en mis caderas.

—Candy, tu fe en mí es conmovedora, especialmente a la luz de los últimos días. Sabremos más cuando Welch esté aquí. —Está desestimando el tema.

—Terry…

Me detiene con un beso. —Basta —suspira y recuerdo la promesa que me hice a mí misma de no acosarlo para obtener información.

—Y no pongas mala cara —añade—. Ven. Déjame secar tu cabello. Y sé que el tema está cerrado.

Después de vestirme con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, me siento entre las piernas de Terry mientras él seca mi cabello.

—Así que, ¿Clark te dijo otra cosa, mientras estaba inconsciente?

—No que yo recuerde.

—Escuché algunas conversaciones. El cepillo se detiene en mi cabello.

—¿En serio? —pregunta, su tono es indiferente.

—Sí. Mi padre, tu padre, el detective Clark... tu madre.

—¿Y Annie?

—¿Annie estaba allí?

—Por poco tiempo, sí. También está enfadada contigo.

Me giro en su regazo. —Detente con la basura de todo el mundo está enfadado con Candy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sólo te digo la verdad —dice Terry, desconcertado por mi arrebato.

—Sí, fue imprudente, pero lo sabes, tu hermana estaba en peligro.

Su cara decae. —Sí. Lo estaba. —Apagando el secador de pelo, lo pone en la cama junto a él. Agarra mi barbilla.

—Gracias —dice, sorprendiéndome—, pero no más imprudencias. Porque la próxima vez, voy a azotarte hasta que me canse.

Jadeo.

—¡No lo harías!

—Lo haría. —Está serio. Santo cielo. Muy en serio—. Tengo el permiso de tu padrastro.

Él sonríe. ¡Me está tomando el pelo! ¿O no? Me lanzo hacia él y se retuerce para que yo caiga en la cama y en sus brazos. Mientras aterrizo, el dolor de mis costillas brota a través de mí y doy un respingón.

Terry palidece.

—¡Compórtate! —me amonesta y por un momento está enfadado.

—Lo siento —murmuro y acaricio su mejilla. Me acaricia la mano y la besa con cuidado.

—Honestamente, Candy, de verdad no tienes ningún respeto por tu propia seguridad. —Levanta el dobladillo de mi remera y apoya sus dedos en mi vientre. Dejo de respirar—. Ya no eres sólo tú —susurra, arrastrando la yema de sus dedos alrededor de la línea de mi cintura, acariciando mi piel.

El deseo explota inesperado, caliente y pesado en mi sangre. Jadeo y Terry se tensa, deteniendo sus dedos y mirándome. Mueve su mano hacia arriba y coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—No —susurra.

¿Qué?

—No me mires así. He visto los moretones. Y la respuesta es no. —Su voz es firme y besa mi frente.

Me retuerzo.

—Terry —lloriqueo.

—No. Métete en la cama. —Se sienta.

—¿Cama?

—Necesitas descansar.

—Te necesito a ti.

Cierra sus ojos y sacude su cabeza como si fuera un gran esfuerzo resistirse. Cuando los abre de nuevo, brillan con resolución.

—Sólo haz lo que se te dice, Candy.

Me tienta sacarme toda la ropa, pero entonces recuerdo todos mis moretones y sé que no ganaré de esa manera.

De mala forma, asiento.

—Está bien. —Deliberadamente le doy un puchero exagerado. Sonríe, divertido.

—Te traeré algo para almorzar.

—¿Vas a cocinar? —casi me desplomo. Él tiene la gracia de reír.

—Voy a calentar algo. La Sra. Jones ha estado ocupada.

—Terry, yo lo haré. Estoy bien. Demonios, quiero sexo... ciertamente puedo cocinar. —Me siento torpemente, tratando de esconder el estremecimiento por mis costillas resentidas.

—¡Cama! —Los ojos de Terry destellan y señala la almohada.

—Ven conmigo —murmuro, deseando estar usando algo un poco más atractivo que pantalones deportivos y una remera.

—Candy, métete en la cama. Ahora.

Frunzo el ceño, me pongo de pie y dejo que mis pantalones se caigan al piso sin ceremonias, mirándolo todo el tiempo. Su boca se tuerce con humor mientras tira de vuelta el edredón.

—Oíste a la Dra. Singh. Ella dijo reposo. —Su voz es apacible. Me deslizo en la cama y cruzo mis brazos con frustración—. Quieta —dice, claramente disfrutando.

Mi ceño se profundiza.

La sopa de pollo de la Sra. Jones es, sin duda, uno de mis platos favoritos. Terry come conmigo, sentado en el medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—Eso estaba muy caliente. —Sonrío y él sonríe. Estoy llena y soñolienta.

¿Ese era su plan?

—Pareces cansada. —Recoge mi bandeja.

—Lo estoy.

—Bien. Duerme. —Me besa—. Tengo un poco de trabajo que necesito hacer. Lo haré aquí si eso está bien para ti.

Asiento... luchando una batalla perdida con mis párpados. No sabía que el caldo de pollo podía ser tan agotador.

Es el crepúsculo cuando me despierto. Luces rosa pálido inundan el cuarto. Terry está sentado en el sillón, mirándome, sus ojos azules luminosos en la luz natural. Tiene unos papeles. Su cara está blanca.

¡Mierda!

—¿Qué está mal? —pregunto inmediatamente, sentándome e ignorando las protestas de mis costillas.

—Welch acaba de irse.

Oh, mierda.

—¿Y?

—Viví con el maldito —susurra.

—¿Viviste? ¿Con Neil?

Él asiente, sus ojos grandes.

—¿Están relacionados?

—No, por Dios, no.

Me arrastro y aparto el edredón, invitándolo a la cama a mi lado y para mi sorpresa no duda. Patea lejos sus zapatos y se desliza a mi lado. Envolviendo un brazo a mi alrededor, se enrosca, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho. Estoy atónita. ¿Qué es esto?

—No entiendo —murmuro, deslizando mis dedos por su cabello y mirándolo. Terry cierra sus ojos y frunce el ceño como si se esforzara por recordar.

—Después de que me encontraran con la puta drogadicta, antes de ir a vivir con Richard y Eleanor, estuve al cuidado del Estado de Michigan. Viví en una casa de acogida. Pero no puedo recordar nada sobre aquel tiempo.

Mi mente se tambalea. ¿Una casa de acogida? Esto es nuevo para nosotros.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —susurro.

—Dos meses más o menos. No tengo recuerdos.

—¿Has hablado de ello con tu madre y tu padre?

—No.

—Quizás deberías. Tal vez ellos puedan llenar los espacios en blanco. Me abraza fuerte.

—Toma. —Me entrega los papeles, que resultan ser dos fotografías. Me estiro y enciendo la luz de al lado para poder examinarlas en detalle. La primera es de una casa en mal estado con una puerta amarilla y una gran ventana en la azotea. Tiene un pórtico y un pequeño jardín delantero. Es una casa mediocre.

La segunda foto es de una familia, a primera vista, una familia ordinaria de clase obrera, un hombre, su esposa, creo, y sus hijos. Los dos adultos están vestidos con desaliñadas y desteñidas remeras azules. Deben estar por sus cuarenta. La mujer tiene pelo largo y rubio con una raya y el hombre el pelo rapado, pero los dos están sonriendo cálidamente a la cámara. El hombre tiene su mano sobre una malhumorada adolescente. Miro a cada uno de los chicos: dos chicos, mellizos idénticos de alrededor de 12 años, los dos con el cabello color arena, sonriendo a la cámara; hay otro chico, que es más pequeño, con cabello rojizo, frunciendo el ceño; y oculto detrás de él, un pequeño chico con cabello castaño y ojos azules. Ojos grandes y asustados, vestido en ropas sin combinar y agarrando una manta sucia.

Maldición.

—Éste eres tú —susurro, mi corazón sacudiéndose en mi garganta. Sé que Terry tenía cuatro años cuando su madre murió. Pero este chico lucía mucho más joven. Debe haber estado severamente desnutrido. Reprimo un sollozo mientras las lágrimas surgen en mis ojos.

Oh, mi dulce Cincuenta.

Terry asiente.

—Ese soy yo.

—¿Welch trajo estas fotos?

—Sí, no recuerdo nada de esto. —Su voz es neutra y sin vida.

—¿No recuerdas haber estado con padres adoptivos? ¿Por qué deberías? Terry, fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Es esto lo que te está preocupando?

—Recuerdo otras cosas, antes y después. Cuando conocí a mi madre y mi madre. Pero esto... Es como si hubiera un gran abismo.

Mi corazón se retuerce y nace la comprensión. A mi querido loco del control le gusta tenerlo todo en su lugar y ahora ha descubierto que le falta parte del rompecabezas.

—¿Está Neil en esta foto?

—Sí, el chico mayor. —Los ojos de Terry todavía están cerrados con fuerza y se aferra a mí como si fuera una balsa salvavidas. Deslicé mis dedos a través de su cabello mientras observaba al chico mayor que está mirando, desafiante y arrogante, a la cámara. Puedo ver que es Neil. Pero sólo es un chico, un triste chico de ocho o nueve años, escondiendo su miedo detrás de su hostilidad. Un pensamiento se me ocurre.

—Cuando Neil me llamó para decirme que tenía a Mia, dijo que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, podría haber sido él.

Terry cierra sus ojos y se encoge.

—¡Ese maldito!

—¿Crees que hizo todo esto porque los Grandchester te adoptaron a ti en vez de a él?

—¿Quién sabe? —El tono de Terry es amargo—. No doy una mierda por él.

—Quizá sabía que nos estábamos viendo cuando fui a esa entrevista de trabajo. Tal vez planeó seducirme todo el tiempo. —La bilis sube por mi garganta.

—No lo creo —murmura Terry, sus ojos ahora abiertos—, las investigaciones que hizo sobre mi familia no empezaron sino como una semana después de que empezaras a trabajar en AIPS. Barney sabe las fechas exactas. Y, Candy, él tuvo relaciones sexuales con todas sus ayudantes y las grabó. —Terry cierra sus ojos y aprieta su agarre una vez más.

Suprimiendo el temblor que me recorría, traté de recordar mis muchas conversaciones con Neil cuando empecé en AIPS. En el fondo sabía que él era malo, aún ignorando todos mis instintos. Terry tiene razón, no tengo consideración por mi propia seguridad. Recuerdo la discusión que tuvimos sobre ir a Nueva york con Neil. Diablos... podría haber terminado en algún vergonzoso video sexual. El pensamiento es nauseabundo. Y en ese momento es cuando recuerdo las fotografías que Terry tenía de sus sumisas.

Oh, mierda. Estamos cortados con la misma tijera. No, Terry, no lo estás, no eres nada como él. Todavía está enroscado a mi alrededor como un niño pequeño.

—Terry, creo que deberías hablar con tus padres. —Me niego a moverlo, me muevo y me giro en la cama hasta que estamos cara a cara.

Una mirada azul desconcertada se encuentra con la mía, recordándome al chico en la fotografía.

—Déjame llamarlos —susurro. Él sacude su cabeza—. Por favor. —ruego. Terry me mira, el dolor y la duda reflejados en sus ojos cuando considera mi pedido. Oh, Terry, ¡por favor!

—Yo los llamaré —susurra.

—Bien. Podemos ir y verlos juntos o puedes ir tú. Lo que prefieras.

—No. Ellos pueden venir aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que tú vayas a ningún lado.

—Terry, es sólo un viaje en coche.

—No. —Su voz es firme pero me da una sonrisa irónica—. De todas maneras, es sábado por la noche, probablemente están en alguna función.

—Llámalos. Estas noticias obviamente te han disgustado. Tal vez ellos sean capaces de darte alguna luz. —Miro la alarma. Son casi las siete de la tarde. Me mira sin inmutarse por un momento.

—Está bien —dice como si le hubiera propuesto un reto. Sentándose, agarra el teléfono de al lado de la cama.

Envuelvo mi brazo a su alrededor y descanso mi cabeza en su espalda mientras hace la llamada.

—¿Papá? —Registro su sorpresa de que Richard contestara el teléfono—. Candy está bien. Estamos en casa. Welch acaba de irse. Encontró la conexión... la casa de acogida en Detroit... no recuerdo nada de eso. —La voz de Terry es casi inaudible cuando murmura la última oración. Mi corazón se contrae una vez más. Lo abrazo y él aprieta mi brazo.

—Sí... ¿Lo harán?... Genial. —Cuelga—. Están en camino. —Suena sorprendido y me doy cuenta de que probablemente nunca les ha pedido ayuda.

—Bien. Debería vestirme.

El brazo de Terry se aprieta a mi alrededor.

—No vayas.

—Está bien. —Me acurruco otra vez a su lado, atontada por el hecho de que me hubiera contado un montón de cosas sobre él... completamente por su voluntad.

Cuando estamos en el umbral de la gran sala, Eleanor me envuelve con cuidado entre sus brazos.

—Candy, Candy, Candy querida —susurra—. Salvando a dos de mis hijos. ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo alguna vez?

Me sonrojo, tocada y avergonzada en igual medida por sus palabras. Terry también me abraza, besando mi frente.

Luego Mia me agarra, aplastando mis costillas. Me estremezco y jadeo, pero ella no lo nota.

—Gracias por salvarme de aquel idiota. Terry le frunce el ceño.

—¡Mia! ¡Cuidado! Está adolorida.

—¡Oh! Lo siento.

—Estoy bien —murmuro, aliviada cuando me libera.

Ella luce bien. Vestida impecablemente en unos jeans apretados y una blusa rosa pálida con volados. Me alegro de estar usando mi cómodo vestido de envolvente y sandalias planas. Al menos luzco razonablemente presentable.

Corriendo hacia Terry, Mia envuelve su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sin decir nada, él le da la foto a Eleanor. Ella jadea, su mano vuela a su boca para contener la emoción cuando reconoce instantáneamente a Terry. Richard envuelve su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella mientras él también la examina.

—Oh, querido. —Eleanor acaricia la mejilla de Terry. Taylor aparece.

—¿Sr. Grandchester? La Srta. Britter, el hermano de ella y su hermano están llegando, señor.

Terry frunce el ceño.

—Gracias, Taylor —murmura, perplejo.

—Llame a Anthony y le dije que veníamos —sonríe Mia—, es una fiesta de bienvenida.

Le echo un vistazo comprensivo a mi marido cuando Eleanor y Richard miran a Mia con exasperación.

—Mejor consigamos algo para comer—declaro—. Mia ¿me echarías una mano?

—Oh, me encantaría.

La llevo a la cocina mientras Terry guía a sus padres a su estudio.

Anie está enfurecida con justificada indignación dirigida hacia mí, hacia Terry pero sobre todo hacia Neil y Elizabeth.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Candy? —grita cuando me confronta en la cocina, causando que todos los ojos en el cuarto se giren y miren.

—Annie, por favor. ¡He recibido el mismo discurso de todos! —replico. Ella me mira y por un momento creo que voy a ser objeto de un sermón sobre cómo-no-sucumbir-ante-secuestradores de Annie Brtitter, pero en cambio me abraza.

—Mierda... a veces no tienes el cerebro con el que naciste, White — susurra. Y besa mi mejilla, hay lágrimas en sus ojos. ¡Annie!—. He estado tan preocupada por ti.

—No llores. Me harás llorar.

Se aparta y seca sus ojos, avergonzada, luego respira hondo y se compone.

—Por un lado más positivo, hemos puesto fecha para nuestra boda. Pensamos en el próximo mayo. Y por supuesto quiero que tú seas mi madrina de honor.

—Oh... Annie... Wow. ¡Felicidades! —Mierda... Pequeño Blip... ¡Junior!

—¿Qué es? —pregunta, malinterpretando mi alarma.

—Um... sólo estoy tan feliz por ti. Algunas buenas noticias para variar.

La envuelvo en mis brazos y la abrazo. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Para cuando está previsto que nazca Blip? Calculo mentalmente la fecha. La Dra. Greene dijo que estaba de cuatro o cinco semanas. Entonces... ¿en algún momento en mayo? Mierda.

Anthony me da una copa de champagne.

Oh. Mierda.

Terry emerge del estudio, luciendo pálido y siguiendo a sus padres al salón. Sus ojos se abren cuando ve la copa en mi mano.

—Annie —la saluda fríamente.

—Terry. —Ella es igual de fría. Suspiro.

—Sus medicinas, Sra, Grandchester. —Sus ojos en la copa en mi mano.

Estrecho mis ojos. Caray. Quiero una bebida. Eleanor sonríe mientras se une a mí en la cocina, tomando una copa de Anthony por el camino.

—Un sorbo estará bien —susurra con un guiño de complicidad hacia mí y levanta su copa para chocarla con la mía. Terry nos frunce el ceño hasta que Anthony lo distrae con las nuevas noticias del último partido entre los Mariners y los Rangers.

Richard se nos une, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de nosotras y Grace besa su mejilla antes de unirse a Mia en el sofá.

—¿Cómo está él? —Le susurro a Richard cuando nos quedamos solos en la cocina mirando a la familia en el sofá. Noto con sorpresa que Mia y Ethan están tomados de las manos.

—Conmocionado —murmura Richard hacia mí, su frente arrugada, su cara seria—. Recuerda muchas cosas de su vida con su madre biológica, cosas que desearía que no recordara. Pero esto... —Se detiene—. Espero que lo hayamos ayudado. Me alegro que nos haya llamado. Él dijo que tú le dijiste que lo hiciera. —La mirada de Richard se suaviza. Me encojo y tomo un sorbo de champagne—. Eres muy buena para él. No escucha a nadie más.

Frunzo el ceño. No creo que eso sea verdad. El espectro inoportuno de la Perra Zorra aparece en mi mente. Sé que Terry también habla con Eleanor. Lo escuché. De nuevo siento un momento de frustración cuando trato de comprender la conversación de ellos en el hospital, pero todavía me elude.

—Vamos a que te sientes, Candy. Pareces cansada. Estoy seguro de que no estabas esperándonos a todos aquí esta tarde.

—Es genial verlos a todos. —Sonrío. Porque es verdad, es genial. Sólo soy una niña que se ha emparentado con una familia grande y sociable y lo amo. Me acurruco al lado de Terry.

—Un trago —sisea y toma la copa de mi mano.

—Sí, señor —pestañeo, desarmándolo completamente. Pone sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y regresa a su conversación sobre béisbol con Anthony y Ethan.

—Mis padres creen que caminas sobre el agua —murmura Terry cuando se quita la remera.

Yo estoy enroscada en la cama mirando el espectáculo.

—Qué bueno que pienses diferente —resoplo.

—Oh, no lo sé. —Se quita los jeans.

—¿Llenaron tus espacios en blanco?

—Algunos. Viví con los Colliers por dos meses mientras mamá y papá esperaban por los trámites. Ya estaban aprobados por adoptar a Anthony, pero la ley exigía esperar para ver si yo tenía algún pariente vivo que quisiera reclamarme.

—¿Cómo te sientes con eso? —susurro. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Sobre no tener parientes vivos? Que se jodan. Si fueran como la puta adicta al crack... —Sacude su cabeza con disgusto.

¡Oh, Terry! Eras un niño y amabas a tu mamá.

Se desliza en su pijama, trepa a la cama y con cuidado me hala hacia sus brazos.

—Está regresando a mí. Recuerdo la comida. La Sra. Collier sabía cocinar. Y al menos ahora sabemos por qué el maldito está tan traumado con mi familia. —Desliza su mano libre por su cabello—. ¡Mierda! —dice de repente girándose para mirarme boquiabierto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tiene sentido ahora! —Sus ojos están llenos de reconocimiento.

—¿Qué?

—Pajarito. La Sra. Collier solía llamarme Pajarito. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Eso tiene sentido?

—La nota —dice mirándome—. La nota de rescate que dejó ese maldito. Decía algo como "¿Sabes quién soy? Porque yo sé quién eres, Pajarito".

Eso no tenía nada de sentido para mí.

—Eso es de un libro infantil. Cristo. Los Colliers lo tenían. Se llamaba... "¿Eres mi madre?" Mierda. —Sus ojos se abren—. Amaba ese libro.

Oh. Conozco ese libro. Mi corazón se sacude... ¡Cincuenta!

—La Sra. Collier solía leérmelo. Estoy perpleja y no sé qué decir.

—Cristo. Él sabía... el maldito sabía.

—¿Se lo dirás a la policía?

—Sí. Lo haré. Dios sabe que hará Clark con esa información. —Terry sacude la cabeza como tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos—. De cualquier manera, gracias por esta tarde.

Wow. Cambio de velocidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Ofrecerles comida a mi familia en un momento inesperado.

—No me lo agradezcas a mi, agradécele a Mia y a la Sra. Jones. Ella mantiene bien abastecidas las despensas.

Él sacude su cabeza con exasperación. ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo se está sintiendo, Sra. Grandchester?

—Bien. ¿Cómo se está sintiendo usted?

—Estoy bien. —Frunce el ceño... sin entender mi preocupación.

Oh... en ese caso. Arrastro mis dedos hacia abajo por su estómago hacia su sendero feliz.

Él se ríe y agarra mi mano.

—Oh, no. No tengas ideas. Hago un puchero y él suspira.

—Candy, Candy, Candy ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —Besa mi cabello.

—Tengo algunas ideas. —Me retuerzo a su lado y me estremezco cuando el dolor irradia a través de la parte superior de mi cuerpo desde mis costillas magulladas.

—Nena, has pasado por demasiado. Además, tengo una historia para ti.

¿Oh?

—Tú querías saber... —Él se calma, cierra sus ojos y traga. Todo el pelo de mi cuerpo se eriza. Mierda.

Comienza con voz suave.

—Imagínate esto: un adolescente buscando ganar un poco de dinero adicional para poder continuar con su hábito secreto de beber. —Se mueve sobre su lado para estar acostados uno frente a otro mientras mira fijamente a mis ojos.

—Entonces estaba en el patio trasero en Lincolns limpiando algunos escombros y basura de la ampliación que el Sr. Leagan acababa de hacer a su casa.

Mierda... está hablando.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

=) GRACIAS DE NUEVO


	26. Chapter 26

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Apenas puedo respirar. ¿Quiero oír esto? Terry cierra sus ojos y exhala. Cuando los abre otra vez, están brillantes pero diferentes, llenos de recuerdos inquietantes.

—Era un caluroso día de verano. Estaba trabajando duro. —Resopla y sacude su cabeza, repentinamente divertido—. Era un trabajo agotador recogiendo escombros. Estaba por mi cuenta, y Ele… la Sra. Leagan apareció de la nada y me trajo algo de limonada. Intercambiamos algunas palabras, e hice alguna observación sarcástica… y ella me abofeteó. Me abofeteó muy fuerte. —Inconcientemente su mano se movió a su rostro y acarició su mejilla, sus ojos nublándose ante el recuerdo. ¡Santa mierda!

—Pero entonces me besó. Y cuando terminó, me abofeteó otra vez. — Parpadeó, pareciendo aún confundido incluso después de todo este tiempo—. Nunca había besado antes o había sido golpeado así.

Oh. Ella se abalanzó. Sobre un niño.

—¿Quieres oír esto? —pregunta Terry.

Sí… No…

—Solo si quieres contármelo. —Mi voz es pequeña mientras estoy recostada de cara a él, mi mente confundida.

—Estaba tratando de darte algo de contexto.

Asiento en lo que espero sea una forma alentadora. Pero sospecho que podría lucir como una estatua, congelada y con los ojos abiertos en shock.

Frunce el ceño, sus ojos buscando los míos, tratando de evaluar mi reacción. Entonces se gira sobre su espalda y mira hacia arriba al techo.

—Bien, naturalmente, estaba confundido y enfadado y caliente como el infierno. Quiero decir, una caliente mujer mayor viene sobre ti de esa forma… —sacude su cabeza como si aún no pudiera creerlo.

¿Caliente? Me siento mareada.

—Ella volvió a entrar en la casa dejándome en el patio trasero. Actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba totalmente perdido. Entonces regresé al trabajo, cargando los escombros en el contenedor de basura. Cuando me fui aquella tarde, me preguntó si podía regresar el día siguiente. Ella no mencionó lo que había pasado. Entonces al día siguiente regresé. No podía esperar para verla de nuevo —susurró como si fuera una confesión oscura… porque francamente, lo era.

—Ella no me tocó cuando me besó —murmuró y giró su cabeza para mirarme—. Tienes que entender… mi vida era un infierno sobre la tierra. Fue duro, con quince años, alto para mi edad, las hormonas corriendo. Las chicas en la escuela… —se detuvo, pero había captado el esquema: un marcado, solitario, pero atractivo adolescente. Mi corazón se retorció.

—Estaba enfadado, tan jodidamente enfadado con todos, conmigo, con mis padres. No tenía amigos. Mi terapeuta en aquel momento era un total asno. Mis padres, me mantenían bajo un apretado control; no entendían.

—Miró de vuelta al techo y pasó una mano a través de su cabello. Mis dedos picaban por pasar mis dedos por su cabello, también, pero me quedé quieta.

—No podía soportar que nadie me tocara. No podía. No podía soportar que nadie se me acercara. Solía pelear… joder, yo peleaba. Me metí en algunas peleas espantosas. Fui expulsado de un par de escuelas. Pero era una manera de desahogarme. De tolerar alguna clase de contacto físico. —Se detuvo otra vez—. Bien, te das una idea. Y cuando ella me besó, sólo agarró mi rostro. No me tocó. —Su voz es apenas audible.

Ella debía saberlo. Quizás Eleanor se lo había dicho. Oh, mi pobre Cincuenta. Tengo que juntar mis manos por debajo de mi almohada y descansar mi cabeza sobre ella en ese orden, para resistir la urgencia de sostenerlo.

—Bien, al día siguiente regresé a la casa si saber qué esperar. Y te voy a ahorrar los detalles escabrosos, pero fue más de lo mismo. Y así fue como comenzó nuestra relación.

Oh, joder, esto es doloroso de oír.

Se giró otra vez sobre un lado para encararme.

—¿Y sabes algo, Candy? Mi mundo se enfocó. Nítido y claro. Todo. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Ella era un respiro de aire fresco. Tomando las decisiones, llevándose toda esa mierda de mí, dejándome respirar.

Santa mierda.

—E incluso cuando se acabó, mi mundo se quedó enfocado por ella. Y se quedó de ese modo hasta que te conocí.

¿Qué infiernos se supone que debo decir a eso? Tentativamente, colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—Pusiste mi mundo de boca abajo. —Cerró sus ojos, y cuando los abrió otra vez, eran crudos—. Mi mundo era ordenado, tranquilo y controlado, entonces entraste en mi vida con tu boca rápida, tu inocencia, tu hermosura, y tu tranquila temeridad… y todo antes de ti fue simplemente aburrido, vacío, mediocre… fue nada.

Oh, mi Dios.

—Me enamoré —susurra.

Dejo de respirar. Acaricia mi mejilla.

—También yo —murmuro con el poco aliento que me queda. Sus ojos se suavizan.

—Lo sé —articula.

—¿Lo haces?

—Sí.

¡Aleluya! Le sonrío tímidamente.

—Finamente —susurro. Asiente.

—Y eso pone todo en perspectiva para mí. Cuando era más joven, Elena era el centro de mi mundo. No había nada que no hubiera hecho por ella. Y ella hizo un montón por mí. Me apartó de la bebida. Me hizo trabajar duro en la escuela… Sabes, me dio un mecanismo de defensa que no había tenido antes, me permitió experimentar cosa que nunca creí que podría.

—Toque —susurro. Asiente.

—Después mi imagen.

Frunzo el ceño, preguntándome a qué se refiere. Vacila ante mi reacción.

¡Dime! Le indico.

—Si creces con una imagen de ti mismo totalmente negativa, pensando que eres alguna clase de rechazado, un salvaje indigno de ser amado, piensas que te mereces ser golpeado.

Terry… no eres ninguna de esas cosas.

Se detiene y pasa su mano a través de su cabello.

—Candy, es más fácil llevar tu dolor por fuera… —Otra vez, es una confesión.

Oh.

—Ella canalizó mi enfado. —Su boca se presionó en una línea sombría—. Sobretodo internamente, me doy cuenta de eso ahora. El Dr. Flynn ha estado sin cesar sobre esto por algún tiempo. Fue sólo recientemente que vi nuestra relación por lo que era. Ya sabes… en mi cumpleaños.

Me estremezco mientras un indeseado recuerdo de Elena y Terry destripándose verbalmente el uno al otro en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Terry sale indeseadamente a la superficie de mi mente.

—Para ella, ese lado de nuestra relación era acerca de sexo y control y una mujer solitaria buscando alguna clase de confort con su chico juguete.

—Pero a ti te gusta el control —susurro.

—Sí, me gusta. Siempre lo hará, Candy. Es quién soy. Me rendí por un breve momento. Dejé que alguien tomara todas las decisiones por mí. No podía hacerlo por mí mismo, no se sentía adecuado. Pero a través de mi sumisión hacia ella, me encontré a mí mismo y encontré la fuerza para cargar con mi vida... tomar el control y tomar mis propias decisiones.

—¿Convirtiéndote en un dominante?

—Sí.

—¿Tu decisión?

—Sí.

—¿Abandonar Harvard?

—Mi decisión, y fue la mejor decisión que nunca he hecho. Hasta que te conocí.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. —Sus labios cambian en una sonrisa suave—. La mejor decisión que he tomado fue casarme contigo.

Oh mi Dios.

—¿No empezar tu compañía? Sacude su cabeza.

—¿Aprender a volar? Sacude su cabeza.

—Tú —articula. Acaricia mi mejilla con sus nudillos—. Ella lo sabía —susurra.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Sabía qué?

—Que estaba locamente enamorado de ti. Ella me animó a ir hacia Georgia para verte, y estoy feliz de que lo hiciera. Pensó que te habías asustado y me habías dejado. Lo que hiciste.

Palidecí. Hubiera preferido no pensar en eso.

—Ella pensó que necesitaba todos los adornos del estilo de vida del que disfrutaba.

—¿La dominación? —susurro. Asiente.

—Me permitía mantener a todo el mundo a un brazo de distancia, me daba control, y me mantenía separado, o eso pensaba. Estoy seguro de que ya habrás adivinado por qué —añade suavemente.

—¿Tu madre biológica?

—No quería que me volvieran a lastimar. Y luego tú me dejaste. —Sus palabras son apenas audibles—. Y estaba hecho un desastre.

Oh, no.

—He evadido la intimidad durante tanto tiempo, que no sé como hacer esto.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —murmuro. Con mi dedo índice recorro sus labios. Él lo frunce en forma de beso. Me estás hablando.

—¿Lo extrañas? —susurro.

—¿Extrañarlo?

—Ese estilo de vida.

—Sí, lo extraño.

¡Oh!

—Pero sólo en la medida que extraño el control que induce. Y francamente, tu estúpido truco —se detiene—, ése que salvó a mi hermana… —susurra, sus palabra están llenas de alivio, temor e incredulidad—. Es así como lo sé.

—¿Saber?

—Que en realidad me amas. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Lo haces?

—Sí. Porque arriesgaste mucho… por mí, por mi familia.

Mi ceño se frunce aún más. Se acerca y traza el camino con su dedo sobre la mitad de mi ceja encima de mi nariz.

—Tienes una V aquí cuando frunces el ceño —murmura—. Es bastante suave de besar. Puedo comportarme muy mal… y aún así sigues aquí.

—¿Por qué estás sorprendido de que siga aquí? Te dije que no iba a dejarte.

—Por la manera en la que me comporté cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada. —Desliza su dedo por su mejilla—. Estabas en lo cierto. Soy un adolescente.

Oh mierda… yo dije eso. Mi subconsciente me mira. ¡Su doctor dijo eso!

—Terry, he dicho algunas cosas horribles. —Pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

—Silencio. Merecía escucharlas. Además éste es mi cuento para dormir. — Se gira de nuevo sobre su espalda.

—Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada… —se detiene—. Había pensado que seríamos sólo tú y yo por un tiempo. Había considerado los niños, pero sólo de forma abstracta. Tenía esta vaga idea de que tendríamos un niño alguna vez en un futuro.

¿Sólo uno? No… no sólo un niño. No como yo. Quizá ahora no sea el mejor momento para sacarlo a colación.

—Aún eres muy joven, y sé que eres un poco ambiciosa.

¿Ambiciosa? ¿Yo?

—Bueno, moviste la alfombra debajo de mí. Cristo, fue tan inesperado. Nunca en un millón de años, cuando te pregunté qué estaba mal, esperaba que me dijeras que estabas embarazada. —Suspira—. Estaba tan enfadado. Enfadado contigo. Enfadado conmigo. Con todo el mundo. Y regresó, ese sentimiento de no tener nada bajo control. Tenía que salir. Fui a ver a Flynn, pero estaba en alguna clase de noche de padres. —Terry se detiene y alza una ceja.

—Irónico —susurro. Terry sonríe en acuerdo.

—Así que caminé, caminé y caminé, y simplemente… me encontré en el salón. Elena se iba. Estaba sorprendida de verme. Y, siendo sinceros, me sorprendió encontrarme ahí. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba enfadado y me preguntó si quería beber algo.

Oh mierda. Hemos llegado al grano. La velocidad de mi corazón se duplica.

¿En serio quiero saber esto? Mi subconsciente me mira, una depilada ceja levantada en señal de advertencia.

—Fuimos a un tranquilo bar que conozco y bebimos una botella de vino. Se disculpó por su comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos. Le duele que mi madre no quiera tener nada que ver con ella, se redujo su círculo social, pero ella lo entiende. Hablamos sobre negocios, le estaba yendo bien, a pesar de la pelea… mencioné que querías hijos.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Pensé que le habías dejado saber que estaba embarazada. Me mira, su rostro inocente.

—No, no lo hice.

—¿Por qué no me contaste eso? Se encoge de hombros.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad.

—Sí, la tuviste.

—No pude encontrarte la mañana siguiente, Candy. Y cuando lo hice, estabas tan enfadada conmigo…

Oh sí.

—Lo estaba.

—De cualquier forma, en algún momento en la noche, casi a la mitad de la segunda botella, ella se inclinó para tocarme. Y yo me congelé —susurra, poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos.

Mi cuerpo cabelludo hormiguea. ¿Qué es esto?

—Vio que me alejé de ella. Y eso nos sorprendió a ambos. —Su voz es baja, muy baja.

¡Terry mírame! Tiro de su brazo y él lo baja, girándose para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Mierda. Su cara está pálida y sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? —respiro. Frunce el ceño, y traga.

Oh… ¿Qué no me está contando? ¿Lo quiero saber?

—Ella se me insinuó. —Está conmocionado, puedo verlo.

Todo el aire se filtra de mi cuerpo. Me siento sin aliento, y creo que mi corazón se ha detenido. ¡Esa jodida bruja zorra!

—Fue un momento, suspendido en el tiempo. Ella vio mi expresión, y se dio cuenta de hasta que punto había cruzado la línea. Dije… que no. No había pensado así sobre ella en años, y además —traga— te amo, se lo dije, amo a mi esposa.

Lo miro fijamente. No sé que decir.

—Ella retrocedió. Se disculpó de nuevo, quiso hacerlo pasar como una broma. Quiero decir, dijo que era feliz con Isaac y los negocios y que no soportaría que ninguno de nosotros tuviera mala voluntad. Dijo que extrañaba mi amistad, pero que podía ver que mi vida estaba contigo. Y cuán incomodo era eso, dado todo lo que pasó la ultima vez que todos estuvimos en la misma habitación. No podría haber estado más de acuerdo. Nos despedimos, nuestra última despedida. Le dije que no la volvería a ver, y ella se alejó.

Trago, el temor apretando mi corazón.

—¿La besaste?

—¡No! —resopla—. No podría haber soportado estar tan cerca de ella.

Oh. Bien.

—Me sentía miserable. Quería regresar a casa contigo. Pero… pero sabía que me había portado mal. Me quedé y terminé la botella, y luego empecé con el Bourbon. Mientras bebía, te recordé diciéndome hace algún tiempo "Si ése fuera mi hijo…". Y pensé en Junior y cómo Elena y yo empezamos. Y me hizo sentir… incómodo. Nunca había pensado en eso de esa manera.

Un recuerdo florece en mi mente, una conversación en voz baja de cuando estuve medio consciente, la voz de Terry: Pero viéndola a ella puso todo en perspectiva para mí. Tú sabes… con el niño. Por primera vez, sentí… que lo que hicimos… estuvo mal. Había estado hablando con Eleanor.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Prácticamente.

—Oh.

—¿Oh?

—¿Se ha terminado?

—Sí. Se terminó desde que puse mis ojos en ti. Finalmente me di cuenta esa noche y ella también.

—Lo siento —murmuro. Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar tan enfadada el otro día.

Resopla.

—Nena, entiendo el enfado. —Se detiene luego suspira—. Ves Candy, te quiero para mí. No quiero compartirte. Lo que tenemos, no lo he tenido antes. Quiero ser el centro de tu universo, por un tiempo al menos.

Oh, Terry.

—Lo eres. Eso no va a cambiar.

Me da una indulgente, triste y resignada sonrisa.

—Candy —susurra—. Eso no es cierto.

Lágrimas mojan mis ojos.

—¿Cómo podría serlo? —murmura.

Oh, no.

—Mierda… no llores. Candy por favor, no llores. —Acaricia mi rostro.

—Lo lamento. —Mi labio inferior tiembla, y él desliza su dedo sobre él, calmándome.

—No, Candy, no. No estés arrepentida. Tendrás a alguien que también te ame. Y estás en lo cierto. Es como debe ser.

—Blip también te amará. Serás el centro de Blip… del mundo de Junior — susurro—. Los niños aman a sus padres incondicionalmente, Terry. Es como ellos vienen al mundo. Programados para amar. Todos los bebés… incluso tú. Piensa en el libro para niños que te gustaba cuando eras pequeño. Todavía querías a tu madre. Tú la amabas.

Frunce el ceño y retira su mano, pegándola contra su barbilla.

—No —susurra.

—Sí, lo hacías. —Mis lágrimas caen ahora libremente—. Claro que lo hacías. No era una opción. Es por eso que estás tan herido.

Me mira fijamente, su expresión cruda.

—Es por eso que puedes amarme —murmuro—. Perdónala. Tenía su propio mundo de dolor con el cual lidiar. Fue una madre de mierda, y la amabas.

Me mira fijamente, sin decir nada, ojos encantados… por recuerdos que no puedo empezar a comprender.

Oh, por favor no dejes de hablar.

Finalmente dice: —Solía peinar su cabello. Era hermosa.

—Una mirada a ti y nadie dudaría de eso.

—Era una madre de mierda. —Su voz es apenas audible.

Asiento y él cierra sus ojos.

—Tengo miedo de ser un padre de mierda.

Acaricio su amado rostro. Oh, mi Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta.

—Terry, ¿pensaste por un minuto que te dejaría ser un padre de mierda?

Abre sus ojos y me mira por lo que se siente como una eternidad. Sonríe mientras el alivio lentamente llena su rostro.

—No, no creo que me lo permitieras. —Acaricia mi rostro con la parte de atrás de sus nudillos, mirándome con asombro—. Dios, eres fuerte, Sra. Grandchester. Te amo tanto. —Besa mi frente—. No creí que fuera capaz.

—Oh Terry —susurro, tratando de contener mis emociones.

—Ahora, es ése el final de tu cuento para dormir.

—Ése es casi un cuento para dormir…

Sonríe con nostalgia, pero creo que está aliviado.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

—¿Mi cabeza? —¡En realidad, está a punto de explotar con todo lo que me has dicho!

—¿Duele?

—No.

—Bien. Creo que deberíamos dormir ahora.

¡Dormir! ¿Cómo podré dormir después de todo eso?

—Duerme —dice con severidad—. Lo necesitas. Hago puchero.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué? —Me mira con cautela.

—¿Por qué te has convertido de repente en todo... accesible, a falta de una palabra mejor?

Frunce el ceño.

—Me estás diciendo todo esto, cuando obtener información de ti normalmente es una experiencia bastante angustiosa y fastidiosa.

—¿Lo es?

—Sabes que lo es.

—¿Por qué estoy siendo tan accesible? No puedo decirte. Verte prácticamente muerta en el frío suelo, tal vez. El hecho de que voy a ser padre. No sé. Dijiste que querías saber, y no quiero que Elena se interponga entre nosotros. No puede. Ella es el pasado, y te he dicho esto tantas veces.

—Si ella no hubiera hecho un paso hacia ti... ¿aún seguirían siendo amigos?

—Eso es más que una pregunta.

—Lo siento. No tienes que contestarme. —Me ruborizo—. Ya has ofrecido más de lo que pensé que harías.

Su mirada se suaviza.

—No, no lo creo, pero se sentía como un asunto pendiente desde el día de mi cumpleaños. Ella sobrepasó la línea, y he terminado. Por favor, créeme. No voy a verla de nuevo. Has dicho que ella es un límite duro para ti. Eso es un término que yo entiendo —dice con sinceridad. Bien. Voy a dejar esto ahora. Mi subconsciente se hunde en su sillón. ¡Por fin!

—Buenas noches, Terry. Gracias por el esclarecedor cuento antes de dormir. —Me acerco a darle un beso, y nuestros labios se tocan brevemente, pero se echa hacia atrás cuando trato de profundizar el beso.

—No —susurra—. Estoy desesperado por hacer el amor contigo.

—Entonces hazlo.

—No, necesitas descansar, y ya es tarde. Duerme. —Él apaga la luz de noche, hundiéndonos en la oscuridad.

—Te amo incondicionalmente, Terry —murmuro cuando me acurruco a su lado.

—Lo sé —susurra, y percibo su sonrisa tímida.

Me despierto con un sobresalto. La luz inunda la habitación, y Terry no está en la cama. Miro el reloj y veo que son las siete cincuenta y tres. Tomo una respiración profunda y hago una mueca cuando mis costillas duelen aunque no tan mal como ayer. Creo que podría ir a trabajar. Trabajo, sí. Quiero ir a trabajar.

Hoy es lunes, y me pasé todo el día de ayer descansando en la cama. Terry sólo me dejaba salir brevemente para ver a Ray. Honestamente, él sigue siendo un fanático del control. Sonrío con cariño. Mi chiflado del control. Él ha estado atento y cariñoso y hablador... y "manos fuera" desde que llegamos casa.

Frunzo el ceño. Voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto. La cabeza no me duele, el dolor en las costillas ha disminuido, aunque, ciertamente, reír tiene que realizarse con precaución, pero me siento frustrada. Creo que éste es el tiempo más largo que he pasado sin sexo desde... bueno, desde la primera vez.

Creo que ambos hemos recuperado nuestro equilibrio. Terry está mucho más relajado; su largo cuento de antes de dormir parece haber puesto a algunos fantasmas a descansar, para él y para mí. Veremos.

Me ducho rápidamente, y una vez que estoy seca, examino cuidadosamente a través de mi ropa. Quiero algo sexy. Algo que podría impulsar a la acción a Terry. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un hombre tan insaciable de hecho podría ejercer tanto autocontrol? Realmente no quiero hacer hincapié en la forma en que Terry aprendió esta disciplina por encima de su cuerpo. No hemos hablado de la Bruja Zorra ni una vez desde su confesión. Espero que nunca lo hagamos. Para mí está muerta y enterrada.

Elijo una falda negra casi indecentemente corta y una blusa de seda blanca con un volante. Me deslizo medias altas con encajes superiores y mis tacones negros Louboutin. Un poco de rimel y brillo de labios para una apariencia natural, y después de un feroz cepillado, dejo mi cabello suelto. Sí. Esto debe hacerlo.

Terry está comiendo en el bar del desayuno. Su bocado de tortilla se detiene en el aire cuando me ve. Frunce el ceño.

—Buenos días, Sra. Grandchester. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

—Trabajo. —Sonrío dulcemente.

—No lo creo —resopla Terry con burla—. La Dra. Singh dijo que una semana de descanso.

—Terry, no voy a pasar el día descansando en la cama por mi cuenta. Así que bien podría ir a trabajar. Buenos días, Gail.

—Sra. Grandchester. —La Sra. Jones trata de ocultar una sonrisa—. ¿Quiere desayunar?

—Por favor.

—¿Granola?

—Prefiero huevos revueltos con tostadas de pan integral. La señora Jones sonríe y Terry registra su sorpresa.

—Muy bien, Sra. Grandchester —dice la Sra. Jones.

—Candy, no vas a ir a trabajar

—Pero…

—No. Es muy sencillo. No discutas. —Terry es inflexible. Le doy una mirada enfurecida, y sólo entonces me doy cuenta de que está en los mismos pantalones de pijama y camiseta que llevaba puestos la noche anterior.

—¿Vas a trabajar? —pregunto.

—No.

¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

—Es lunes, ¿verdad?

Él sonríe. —La última vez que miré lo era. Entre cierro mis ojos. —¿Vas a faltar?

—No voy a dejarte aquí por tu cuenta para que te metas en problemas. Y la Dra. Singh dijo que pasaría una semana antes de que pudieras volver a trabajar. ¿Te acuerdas?

Me deslizo sobre un taburete de la barra junto a él y elevo mi falda un poco. La Sra. Jones pone una taza de té delante de mí.

—Te ves bien —dice Terry. Cruzo mis piernas—. Muy bien. Especialmente aquí. —Traza un dedo sobre la carne desnuda que se muestra por encima de mi muslo. Mi pulso se acelera, mientras el dedo atraviesa mi piel—. Esta falda es muy corta —murmura, con vaga desaprobación en su voz mientras sus ojos siguen su dedo.

—¿Lo es? No me había dado cuenta.

Terry me mira, la boca torcida en una mueca divertida pero exasperado.

—¿De verdad, Sra. Grandchester? Me sonrojo. —No estoy seguro de que este aspecto sea adecuado para el lugar de trabajo —murmura.

—Bueno, ya que no voy a trabajar, eso es un punto discutible.

—¿Discutible?

—Discutible —articulo.

Terry sonríe de nuevo y vuelve a comer su tortilla.

—Tengo una idea mejor.

—¿En serio?

Él me mira a través de sus largas pestañas, ojos azules más oscuros. Inhalo con fuerza. Oh, mi Dios. Ya era hora.

—Podemos ir a ver cómo lo está llevando Anthony con la casa.

¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡Burla! Recuerdo vagamente que íbamos a hacer eso antes de que Ray resultara herido.

—Me encantaría.

—Bien. —Sonríe.

—¿No tienes que trabajar?

—No. Ros está de vuelta de Taiwán. Todo ha ido bien. Hoy, todo está bien.

—Pensé que tú ibas a Taiwán. Él resopla de nuevo.

—Candy, estabas en el hospital.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh. Así que hoy voy a pasar el tiempo de calidad con mi esposa. —Él golpea los labios mientras toma un sorbo de café.

—¿Tiempo de calidad? —No puedo ocultar la esperanza en mi voz.

La Sra. Jones pone mis huevos revueltos en frente de mí, una vez fallando al ocultar su sonrisa.

Terry sonríe.

—Tiempo de calidad. —Asiente.

Tengo demasiada hambre para coquetear más con mi marido.

—Es bueno verte comer —murmura. Levantándose, se inclina y me besa en el pelo.

—Me voy a la ducha.

—Um. . . ¿puedo ir y frotar tu espalda? —murmuro con la boca llena de pan tostado y huevos revueltos.

—No. Come.

Saliendo de la barra de desayuno, tira su camiseta sobre su cabeza, invitándome a ver sus hombros finamente esculpidos y su espalda desnuda mientras deambula fuera de la gran sala. Me detengo a medio masticar. Él está haciendo esto a propósito. ¿Por qué?

Terry está relajado en el viaje hacia el norte. Acabamos de dejar a Ray y el Sr. Andrew viendo fútbol en la nueva televisión de pantalla plana que sospecho Terry ha comprado para la habitación del hospital de Ray.

Terry se ha relajado desde "la conversación". Es como si un peso hubiera sido levantado; la sombra de la Sra. Leagan ya no se cierne sobre nosotros tan grande, tal vez porque me he decidido a dejarlo ir, o porque no él lo hizo, no lo sé. Pero me siento más cerca de él ahora que nunca. Tal vez debido a que por fin ha confiado en mí. Espero que lo siga haciendo. Y está aceptando más al bebé, también. No ha ido a comprar una cuna todavía, pero tengo grandes esperanzas.

Lo miro, bebiéndolo mientras conduce. Parece casual, fresco... sexy con el pelo revuelto, Ray-Bans, chaqueta a rayas, camisa blanca de lino y pantalones vaqueros.

Él me mira y sujeta mi pierna encima de la rodilla, los dedos acariciando suavemente. —Me alegro de que no te hayas cambiado.

Me puse una chaqueta de mezclilla y me cambie a zapatos sin tacón, pero estoy todavía con la falda corta. Su mano permanece por encima de mi rodilla. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya.

—¿Vas a seguir molestándome?

—Quizás. —Terry sonríe.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque puedo. —Sonríe, juvenil como siempre.

—Dos pueden jugar ese juego —susurro.

Sus dedos se mueven tentadoramente a mi muslo.

—Vamos, Sra. Grandchester. —Su sonrisa se amplía. Tomo su mano y la pongo de nuevo en su rodilla.

—Bueno, puedes mantener tus manos para ti mismo. Él sonríe. —Como usted quiera, Sra. Grandchester.

Maldita sea. Este juego va a volverse en mi contra.

Terry gira en el camino de entrada de nuestra nueva casa. Se detiene en el teclado y golpea un número, y las puertas ornamentales de metal blanco se abren. Rugimos por el sendero bordeado de árboles debajo de las hojas que son una mezcla de verde, amarillo y cobre. La hierba alta en el prado se está convirtiendo en color oro, pero todavía hay algunas flores silvestres amarillas repartidas entre la hierba. Es un día hermoso. El sol está brillando, y la espiga salada del Sound en el aire se mezcla con el olor del próximo otoño. Éste es un lugar tan tranquilo y hermoso. Y pensar que vamos a hacer nuestra casa aquí.

El carril se curva alrededor, y nuestra casa está a la vista. Varios camiones grandes, los lados adornados con CONSTRUCCIÓN GRANDCHESTER, están estacionados en el frente. La casa está cubierta con andamios, y varios obreros con cascos están ocupados en el techo.

Terry se estaciona fuera del pórtico y apaga el motor. Puedo sentir su emoción.

—Vamos a buscar a Anthony.

—¿Está aquí?

—Espero que sí. Le estoy pagando lo suficiente. Resoplo, y Terry sonríe mientras salimos del coche.

—¡Ey, hermano! —Anthony grita desde algún lugar. Ambos miramos alrededor.

—¡Aquí arriba! —Está en el techo, haciendo señas hacia nosotros y sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Ya era hora de que los viéramos aquí. Quédense donde están. Enseguida voy.

Echo un vistazo a Terry, quien se encoge de hombros. Unos minutos más tarde, Anthony aparece en la puerta principal.

—Oye, hermano. —Le agita la mano de Terry—. ¿Y cómo está usted, señorita? —Él me levanta y me hace girar.

—Mejor, gracias —me río sin aliento, mis costillas protestando. Terry frunce el ceño, pero Anthony lo ignora.

—Vamos a la oficina del lugar. Necesitarán uno de estos. —Golpea su casco.

La casa es una cáscara. Los suelos están cubiertos de un material fibroso duro que parece arpillera, algunos de los muros originales han desaparecido y otros nuevos han tomado su lugar. Anthony nos conduce a través, explicando lo que está sucediendo, mientras que los hombres, y algunas mujeres, trabajan en todas partes a nuestro alrededor. Me siento aliviada de ver que la escalera de piedra con su barandilla de hierro se encuentra todavía en su lugar y cubierta completamente en polvo blanco.

En el salón principal, la pared del fondo se ha eliminado para dar paso a la pared de cristal de Gia, y el trabajo está comenzando en la terraza. A pesar del desastre, la vista sigue siendo impresionante. El nuevo trabajo es simpático y en consonancia con el encanto del viejo encanto de la casa... Gia ha hecho bien. Anthony explica con paciencia los procesos y nos da un plazo aproximado para cada uno. Tiene la esperanza de que podamos estar para Navidad, aunque Terry piensa que eso es optimista.

Santa vaca, Navidad con vistas al Sound. No puedo esperar. Una burbuja de emoción florece dentro de mí. Tengo visiones de nosotros adornando un enorme árbol, mientras que un niño de cabello color cobre observa en asombro.

Anthony termina nuestro recorrido en la cocina.

—Voy a dejar que ustedes dos vaguen. Tengan cuidado. Este es un sitio de construcción.

—Por supuesto. Gracias, Anthony —murmura Terry, tomando mi mano—. ¿Feliz? —pregunta una vez que Anthony nos ha dejado solos.

Estoy mirando este cascarón vacío de una habitación y preguntándome dónde voy a colgar las fotos de pimientos que compramos en Francia.

—Mucho. Me encanta. ¿A ti?

—Lo mismo. —Sonríe.

—Bien. Estaba pensando en las imágenes de pimientos aquí.

Terry asiente. —Quiero poner los retratos que Albert hizo de ti en esta casa. Necesitas decidir dónde deben ir.

Me sonrojo. —En algún lugar donde no los vea a menudo.

—No seas así —me regaña, cepillando con su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior—. Son mis fotos favoritas. Me encanta la de mi oficina.

—No tengo ni idea por qué —murmuro y beso la yema de su dedo pulgar.

—Peores cosas que hacer que mirar a tu hermoso rostro sonriendo todo el día. ¿Hambre? —pregunta.

—¿Hambre de qué? —susurro.

Él sonríe, sus ojos oscureciéndose. Esperanza y deseo se despliegan en mis venas.

—Comida, Sra. Grandchester. —Y planta un beso rápido en mis labios.

Le doy mi mueca falsa y suspiro.

—Sí. Estos días siempre tengo hambre.

—Los tres podemos tener un picnic.

—¿Tres? ¿Alguien se nos une?

Terry inclina su cabeza a un lado. —En unos siete u ocho meses.

Oh... Blip. Sonrío adorablemente a él.

—Pensé que te gustaría comer al aire libre.

—¿En el prado? —pregunto. Él asiente con la cabeza.

—Claro. —Sonrío.

—Esto va a ser un gran lugar para criar una familia —murmura, mirándome.

¡Familia! ¿Más de uno? ¿Me atrevo a hablar de esto ahora?

Él extiende sus dedos sobre mi vientre. Mierda. Aguanto la respiración y pongo mi mano sobre la suya.

—Es difícil de creer —susurra, y por primera vez oigo asombro en su voz.

—Lo sé. Oh, aquí, tengo evidencias. Una imagen.

—¿En serio? ¿La primera sonrisa del bebé? Saco la ecografía de Blip de mi cartera.

—¿Ves?

Terry la examina de cerca, mirando fijamente durante varios segundos.

—Oh… Blip. Sí, ya veo. —Él suena distraído, asombrado.

—Tu hijo —le susurro.

—Nuestro hijo —contrarresta.

—El primero de muchos.

—¿Muchos? –—Los ojos de Terry se amplían con alarma.

—Por lo menos dos.

—¿Dos? —Prueba la palabra—. ¿Podemos sólo tener un niño a la vez? Sonrío.

—Claro.

Nos dirigimos al exterior en la cálida tarde de otoño.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a contar tus padres? —pregunta Terry.

—Pronto —murmuro—. Pensé en decírselo a Ray esta mañana, pero el Sr. Andrew estaba allí. —Me encojo de hombros.

Terry asiente y abre el capó del R8. Dentro hay una cesta de picnic de mimbre y una manta de cuadros escoceses que compramos en Londres.

—Ven —dice, tomando la canasta y la manta en una mano y la otra a mí. Juntos caminamos hacia el prado.

—Claro, Ros, ve por ello. —Terry cuelga. Esa es la tercera llamada que ha tenido durante nuestro día de campo. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, y me está mirando, con los brazos en las rodillas. La chaqueta yace encima de la mía, ya que estamos calientes por el sol. Me acuesto junto a él, tendida en la manta de picnic, ambos rodeados por altas hierbas de oro y verde lejos del ruido en la casa y ocultos de las miradas indiscretas de los trabajadores de la construcción. Estamos en nuestro propio paraíso bucólico. Él me da de comer otra fresa, y yo mastico y succiono con gratitud, mirando sus ojos oscurecidos.

—¿Sabroso? —Susurra.

—Mucho.

—¿Has tenido suficiente?

—De fresas, sí.

Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente, y él sonríe.

—La Sra. Jones empaqueta un muy buen picnic —dice.

—Lo hace —susurro.

Moviéndose de repente, él se acuesta por lo que su cabeza está apoyada sobre mi vientre. Cierra los ojos y parece contento. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo.

Suspira profundamente y luego frunce el ceño y comprueba el número en la pantalla de su BlackBerry zumbando. Rueda sus ojos y toma la llamada.

—Welch —chasquea. Se tensa, escucha por un segundo o dos, y de repente se irgue en posición vertical. —24/7... Gracias —dice con los dientes apretados y cuelga. El cambio en su humor es instantáneo. Se ha ido mi bromista, coqueto esposo, sustituido por un frío y calculador amo del universo.

Entorna sus ojos un momento y luego me da una sonrisa fresca, escalofriante. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Él toma su BlackBerry y presiona la tecla de marcación rápida.

—Ros, ¿cuántas acciones poseemos en Lincoln Timber? —Se arrodilla levantándose.

Mi cuero cabelludo pica. Oh, no, ¿qué es esto?

–—Entonces, consolida las acciones en GEH, y luego despide a la junta... excepto al Gerente General... No me importa... Te escucho, simplemente hazlo... gracias... mantenme informado. —Cuelga y me mira impasible por un momento.

¡Mierda! Terry está enfadado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Linc —murmura.

—¿Linc? ¿El ex de Elena?

—El mismo. Es el que pagó la fianza de Hyde.

Miro boquiabierta a Terry en estado de shock. Su boca se presiona en una línea dura.

—Bueno, él parecerá un idiota —murmuro, consternada—. Quiero decir, Hyde cometió otro delito mientras estaba libertad bajo fianza.

Los ojos de Terry se estrechan y sonríe. —Punto bien hecho, Sra. Grandchester.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer? —Me arrodillo frente a él.

—Lo jodí.

¡Oh!

—Uhm... eso parece un poco impulsivo —murmuro.

—Soy una especie de "chico del momento".

—Soy consciente de eso.

Sus ojos se estrechan y sus labios forman una fina línea. —He tenido este plan en el bolsillo desde hace tiempo —dice secamente.

Frunzo el ceño. —¿Ah, sí?

Hace una pausa, pareciendo pesar algo en su mente, a continuación, toma una respiración profunda.

—Varios años atrás, cuando tenía veintiún años, Linc golpeó a su esposa. Le rompió la mandíbula, el brazo izquierdo, y cuatro de sus costillas, porque me estaba follando. —Sus ojos se endurecen—. Y ahora me entero de que él pagó la fianza para un hombre que trató de matarme, secuestró a mi hermana, y fracturó el cráneo de mi esposa. Ya he tenido suficiente. Creo que es hora de la venganza.

Palidezco. Santa Mierda. —Punto bien hecho, Sr. Grandchester —susurro.

—Candy, esto es lo que hago. No estoy por lo general motivado para la venganza, pero no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya con esto. Lo que él le hizo a Elena… bueno, ella debería haber presentado cargos, pero no lo hizo. Ésa era su prerrogativa. Pero él seriamente cruzó la línea con Hyde. Linc ha hecho de esto algo personal, persiguiendo a mi familia. Lo voy a aplastar, quebraré su compañía delante de sus narices, y venderé las piezas al mejor postor. Lo voy a quebrar.

Oh...

—Además —Terry sonríe—, vamos a hacer un buen dinero con la transacción.

Me quedo en los brillantes ojos azules que se suavizan repentinamente.

—No quiero asustarte —susurra.

—No lo haces —miento. Arquea una ceja, divertido.

—Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa —le susurro, luego trago. Terry da en realidad bastante miedo a veces.

Cepilla sus labios contra los míos. —Haré cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo. Mantener mi familia a salvo. Mantener a este pequeño a salvo — murmura, y ensancha su mano sobre mi vientre en una suave caricia.

Oh... Dejo de respirar. Terry mira hacia mí, sus ojos oscureciéndose. Sus labios se separan mientras inhala y, en un deliberado movimiento, las puntas de sus dedos rozan mi sexo.

Santa mierda. El deseo detona como un artefacto incendiario encendiendo mi torrente sanguíneo. Agarro su cabeza, los dedos tejiendo en su cabello, y tirando con fuerza para que mis labios encuentren los suyos. Jadea, sorprendido por mi asalto, dando entrada libre a mi lengua en su boca. Gime y me besa de nuevo, sus labios y lengua hambrientos de mi, y por un momento nos consumimos el uno al otro, perdidos en lenguas y labios y respiraciones y la dulce, dulce sensación, mientras nos descubrimos el uno al otro.

Oh, deseo a este hombre. Ha sido demasiado tiempo. Lo deseo aquí, ahora, al aire libre, en nuestro prado.

—Candy —respira, en trance, y su mano roza desde mi trasero hasta el ruedo de mi falda. Me apresuro a desabrocharle la camisa, toda dedos y pulgares.

—Caray, Candy, detente. —Él se empuja hacia atrás, la mandíbula apretada, y agarra mis manos.

—No. —Mis dientes muerden con cuidado alrededor de su labio inferior y tiro de él—. No —me quejo de nuevo, mirándolo. Dejándolo en libertad—. Te deseo.

Inhala fuertemente. Está quebrado, su indecisión con mayúsculas en sus luminosos ojos zafiros.

—Por favor, te necesito. —Cada poro de mi ser lo está pidiendo. Esto es lo que hacemos.

Él gime en derrota mientras su boca encuentra la mía, amoldando mis labios a los suyos. Acuna una mano en mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra roza mi cuerpo bajando a mi cintura y me acomoda sobre mi espalda y se extiende a mi lado, nunca rompiendo el contacto con mi boca.

Se aleja, cerniéndose sobre mí y mirando hacia abajo. —Eres tan hermosa, Sra. Grandchester.

Acaricio su encantador rostro. —Así como tú, Sr. Grandchester. Por dentro y por fuera.

Frunce el ceño, y mis dedos trazan el surco en su frente.

—No frunzas el ceño. Tú lo eres para mí, incluso cuando estás enfadado — le susurro.

Gime una vez más, y su boca atrapa la mía, empujándome en la suave hierva bajo la manta.

—Te he echado de menos —susurra, y sus dientes raspan mi mandíbula. Mi corazón se eleva.

—Te he echado de menos, también. Oh, Terry. —Agarro con una mano su cabello y el hombro con la otra.

Sus labios se mueven en mi garganta, dejando tiernos besos a su paso, y sus dedos los siguen, con habilidad deshaciendo cada botón de mi blusa. Quitando mi blusa aparte, besa el suave oleaje de mis pechos. Murmura con admiración, bajo en su garganta, y el sonido hace eco a través de mi cuerpo a mis lugares más oscuros.

—Tu cuerpo está cambiando —susurra. Su pulgar atormenta mi pezón hasta que está erguido y se fuerza en contra de mi sujetador—. Me gusta —añade. Puedo verlo saborearse con su lengua y trazar la línea entre el sujetador y el pecho, tentador y atormentándome. Tomando mi copa del sujetador con delicadeza entre sus dientes, lo atrae hacia abajo, liberando mi pecho y acariciando mi pezón con su nariz en el proceso. Se arruga en su tacto y el frío de la suave brisa del otoño. Sus labios se cierran alrededor de mí, y chupa largo y duro.

—¡Ah! —gimo, inhalando fuertemente a continuación, una mueca de dolor mientras el dolor irradia hacia el exterior de las costillas magulladas.

—¡Candy! —exclama Terry y mira hacia mí, la preocupación en su rostro—. Esto es de lo que estoy hablando —amonesta—. Tu falta de autopreservación. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No... no te detengas —gimo. Él me mira fijamente, en guerra con él mismo—. Por favor.

—Ven. —Se mueve repentinamente, y estoy sentada a horcajadas sobre él, mi falda corta ahora agrupada alrededor de mis caderas. Sus manos se deslizan sobre la parte superior de mis muslos.

—Ahí. Eso está mejor, y puedo disfrutar de la vista. —Llega arriba y con su dedo índice engancha mi otra copa del sujetador, liberando ese pecho, también. Me agarra ambos pechos, y yo tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, empujando en bienvenida a sus expertas manos. Me atormenta, tirando de mis pezones y rodando hasta que grito, luego se sienta, así que estamos cara a cara, sus codiciosos ojos azules en los míos. Él me besa, sus dedos siguen atormentándome. Tengo que pelearme con su camisa, deshaciendo los dos primeros botones, y es como una sobrecarga sensorial, quiero besarlo por todas partes, desvestirlo, hacer el amor con él de una vez.

—Oye… —Suavemente agarra mi cabeza y tira hacia atrás, sus ojos oscuros y llenos de promesas sensuales—. No hay prisa. Tómatelo con calma. Quiero saborearte.

—Terry, ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Estoy jadeando.

—Despacio —susurra, y es una orden. Besa la esquina derecha de mi boca—. Despacio. —Besa el lado izquierdo—. Despacio, nena. —Él tira de mi labio inferior con los dientes—. Vamos a aprovechar esto despacio. —Él despliega sus dedos en mi cabello, me mantiene en mi lugar mientras su lengua invade mi boca, buscando, probando, calmando... inflamando. Oh, mi hombre puede besar.

Acaricio su rostro, los dedos moviéndose tentativamente hasta el mentón y luego a su garganta, y me pongo de nuevo con los botones de su camisa, tomándome mi tiempo, mientras él continua besándome. Poco a poco saco su camisa, mis dedos pasando por encima de sus clavículas, sintiendo su camino a través de su cálida y sedosa piel. Le empujo suavemente hacia atrás hasta que yace debajo de mí. Sentada, miro hacia abajo a él, consciente de que estoy retorciéndome contra su creciente erección. Hmm. Trazo mis dedos a través de sus labios hacia su mandíbula, luego por su cuello, sobre su nuez de Adán a la pequeña hondonada en la base de su garganta. Mi hermoso hombre. Me inclino hacia abajo, y mis besos, siguen las puntas de mis dedos. Mis dientes rozan su mandíbula y besan su garganta. Cierra los ojos.

—Ah —gime e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, y dándome un acceso más fácil a la base de su garganta, su boca floja y abierta en silenciosa veneración. Terry perdido y excitado es tan emocionante... y tan excitante para mí.

Mi lengua se arrastra hacia abajo al esternón, girando a través del pelo de su pecho. Hmm. Sabe tan bien. Huele muy bien. Embriagador. Beso primero una, luego dos de sus pequeñas y redondas cicatrices, y él agarra mis caderas, mientras mis dedos se frenan en su pecho al mirar hacia él. Su respiración es dura.

—¿Quieres esto? ¿Aquí? —respira y sus ojos se entrecierra con una embriagadora combinación de amor y lujuria.

—Sí —gimo, y mis labios y lengua rozan del pecho a su pezón. Tiro y giro suavemente con los dientes.

—Oh, Candy —susurra y rodeando mi cintura me levanta, tirando de su botón y bragueta por lo que salta libre. Me sienta de nuevo, y me empuja contra él, deleitándome en la sensación de tenerlo caliente y duro debajo de mí. Pasa las manos por mis muslos, haciendo una pausa en la cima donde mis muslos y mi carne se inicia, con las manos corriendo pequeños círculos torturando la parte superior de mis muslos, para que las puntas de sus dedos me toquen... toquen donde quiero que me toquen. Jadeo.

—Espero que no estés muy unida a tu ropa interior —murmura, sus ojos desorbitados y brillantes. Sus dedos trazan el elástico a lo largo de mi vientre y luego se deslizan en el interior, torturándome, antes de agarrar mi ropa interior con fuerza y presionar con los pulgares a través del delicado material. Mis bragas se desintegran. Sus manos se abren sobre mis muslos, y los pulgares rozan mi sexo una vez más. Flexiona sus caderas para que su erección se frote contra mí.

—Puedo sentir lo mojada que estas. —Su voz está teñida con reconocimiento carnal, y de repente se sienta, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura de nuevo, así que estamos cara a cara. Frota su nariz contra la mía.

—Vamos a tomar esto despacio, Sra. Grandchester. Quiero sentir todo de ti. —Me levanta, y con frustrante, lenta y exquisita facilidad, me baja sobre él. Me siento bendecida con cada pulgada de él que me llena.

—Ah… —gimo incoherentemente mientras llegar a estrechar sus brazos. Trato de levantarme de él por algo de bienvenida fricción, pero me mantiene en su lugar.

—Todo a mí —susurra e inclina la pelvis, empujándose a sí mismo dentro de mí todo el camino. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un grito ahogado de puro placer.

—Déjame escucharte —murmura—. No, no te muevas, sólo siente.

Abro mis ojos, mi boca congelada en un silencioso ¡Ah! Y está mirándome, los licenciosas ojos azules entornados en un aturdido azul. Se mueve, haciendo girar sus caderas, pero me mantiene en mi lugar.

Gimo. Sus labios están en mi garganta, besándome.

—Éste es mi lugar favorito. Enterrado en ti —murmura contra mi piel.

—Por favor, muévete —pido.

—Despacio, señora Grandchester. —Flexiona sus caderas e irradia de nuevo placer a través de mí. Tomo su rostro y lo beso, consumiéndolo.

—Ámame. Por favor, Terry.

Sus dientes rozan mi mandíbula hasta mi oído. —Vamos —susurra, y me levanta hacia arriba y abajo. Mi diosa interior se desata, y lo empujo hacia abajo en el suelo y comienzo a moverme, saboreando la sensación de él dentro de mí... montándolo... montándolo duro. Con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura coincidiendo con mi ritmo. He echado de menos esto... la embriagadora sensación de él debajo de mí, dentro de mí... el sol en mi espalda, el dulce olor de la suave brisa de otoño cayendo en el aire. Es una fusión embriagadora de los sentidos: tacto, gusto, olfato y vista de mi amado esposo debajo de mí.

—Oh, Candy —gime, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca abierta.

Ah... amo esto. Y en el interior, estoy construyendo... construyendo... escalando... más alto. Las manos de Terry pasan a mis muslos, y delicadamente sus pulgares presionan su cúspide, y exploto a su alrededor una y otra y otra y otra vez, y colapso, tirada en su pecho mientras él grita a su vez, dejándose ir y llamándome por mi nombre con amor y alegría.

Me abraza contra su pecho, acunando mi cabeza. Hmm. Cierro los ojos y saboreo la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mí. Mi mano está sobre su pecho, sintiendo el regular latido de su corazón, que se ralentiza y calma. Beso y toco con mi boca la de él, y es una breve maravilla que no hace mucho no me hubiera dejado hacer esto.

—¿Mejor? —susurra. Levanto la cabeza. Está sonriendo ampliamente.

—Mucho. ¿Tú? —Mi sonrisa refleja su respuesta.

—Te he echado de menos, Sra. Grandchester. —Está serio por un momento.

—Yo también.

—No más heroísmos, ¿eh?

—No —prometo.

—Siempre debes hablar conmigo —susurra.

—Lo mismo para ti, Grandchester.

Él sonríe. —Punto bien hecho. Lo voy a intentarlo. —Besa mi cabello.

—Creo que vamos a ser felices aquí —susurro, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

—Sí. Tú, yo y... Blip. ¿Cómo te sientes, por cierto?

—Bien. Relajada. Feliz.

—Bien.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, todas esas cosas —murmura.

Levanto la vista hacia él, tratando de evaluar su expresión.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Sabes, eres muy mandón cuando tenemos sexo.

—¿Te estás quejando?

—No. Sólo me preguntaba... dijiste que lo echabas de menos. Sigue mirándome. —A veces —susurra.

Oh.

—Bueno, tendremos que ver qué podemos hacer al respecto —murmuro y lo beso suavemente en los labios, enroscándome en torno a él como una enredadera. Imágenes de nosotros juntos, en la sala de juegos, el Tallis, la mesa, en la cruz, encadenados a la cama... Me encantan sus pervertidos gustos sexuales al joder, nuestros pervertidos gustos sexuales al joder. Sí. Puedo hacer esas cosas. Puedo hacer esto por él, con él. Puedo hacer esto por mí. Mi piel hormiguea con el recuerdo de la fusta.

—Me gusta jugar, también —murmuro, y mirando hacia arriba, soy recompensada con su tímida sonrisa.

—Sabes, me gustaría poner a prueba tus límites —susurra.

—¿Mis límites para qué?

—El placer.

—Oh, creo que me gustaría. —Mi diosa interior cae en un desmayo de muerte.

—Bien, quizás cuando lleguemos a casa —susurra, dejando que la promesa cuelgue entre nosotros.

Lo toco con la boca una vez más. Lo amo tanto.

Ya han pasado dos días desde nuestro picnic. Dos días desde la promesa de bien, quizás cuando lleguemos a casa lo hagamos. Terry me sigue tratando como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Todavía no me deja ir a trabajar, así que he estado trabajando desde casa. Pongo la pila de cartas con dudas que he estado leyendo a un lado en mi escritorio y suspiro. Terry y yo no hemos estado de vuelta en la sala de juegos desde lo de la palabra de seguridad. Y él dijo que lo echa de menos. Bueno, yo lo hago... sobre todo ahora que quiere explorar mis límites. Me ruborizo, pensando en lo que podría conllevar. Echo un vistazo a la mesa de billar... Sí, no puedo esperar para explorarlos.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una suave y lírica música que llena el apartamento. Terry está tocando el piano, no uno de sus lamentos habituales, sino una dulce melodía, una melodía de esperanza, que reconozco, pero nunca le he oído tocar.

Voy de puntillas al arco de la gran sala y veo a Terry en el piano. Es el atardecer. El cielo es de un opulento color rosa, y la luz se refleja en su pelo bruñido de cobre. Se ve impresionantemente hermoso, concentrándose mientras toca, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Ha estado tan próximo en los últimos días, tan atento, ofreciendo pequeñas ideas en su día, sus pensamientos, sus planes. Es como si hubiera roto una presa y comenzado a hablar.

Sé que vendrá a verme dentro de unos minutos, y me da una idea. Emocionada, huyo, con la esperanza de que aún no se haya fijado en mí, y corro hacia nuestra habitación, quitándome la ropa, hasta que estoy usando nada más que ropa interior de encaje de color azul pálido.

Encuentro una camiseta de color azul pálido y me meto en ella rápidamente. Eso ocultará mis golpes. Buceando en el armario, saco los desteñidos jeans de Terry, los de su sala de juegos, mis jeans favoritos, del cajón. De mi mesa de noche recojo mi BlackBerry, doblo los jeans cuidadosamente, y me arrodillo junto a la puerta del dormitorio. La puerta está entreabierta, y puedo escuchar los acordes de una pieza, que no conozco. Pero es otra canción esperanzadora, es encantadora.

Rápidamente le escribo un correo electrónico.

De: Candy Grandchester

Asunto: El placer de mi esposo

Fecha: 21 de septiembre de 2011 20:45

Para: Terry Grandchester

Señor

Espero sus instrucciones. Suya siempre

Sra. G x

Pulso enviar.

Unos momentos más tarde la música se detiene abruptamente. Mi corazón se tambalea y empieza a golpear. Espero y espero y, finalmente, mi BlackBerry vibra.

De: Terry Grandchester

Asunto: El placer de mi esposo — amo ese título nena.

Fecha: 21 de septiembre de 2011 20:48

Para: Candy Grandchester

Sra. G

Estoy intrigado. Voy a buscarte. Estate preparada.

Terry Grandchester Anticipativo Gerente General, Grandchester Empresas Holdings Inc.

¡Estate preparada! Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza y empiezo a contar.

Treinta y siete segundos después la puerta se abre. Estoy mirando hacia abajo a sus pies desnudos mientras hace una pausa en el umbral. Hmm. No dice nada. Por siglos no dice nada. Oh, mierda. Me resisto a la tentación de mirarlo a los ojos y mantengo mis ojos bajos.

Por último, se agacha y recoge sus jeans. Se queda en silencio, pero se dirige hacia el armario y yo me quedo inmóvil. Oh por Dios... esto es. Mi corazón está impotente, y me entusiasma la descarga de adrenalina picando a través de mi cuerpo. Me retuerzo mientras mi emoción crece.

¿Qué va a hacer para mí? Unos momentos más tarde está de vuelta, usando los jeans.

—¿Así que quieres jugar? —murmura.

—Sí.

No dice nada, y corro el riesgo de una rápida mirada... a sus jeans, sus muslos vestidos de algodón, el bulto blando en la bragueta abierta, el botón en la cintura, su rastro feliz, su ombligo, su abdomen cincelado, su pelo en el pecho, sus ardientes ojos azules, y su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Está arqueando una ceja. Oh, mierda.

—¿Sí qué? —susurra.

Oh.

—Sí, Señor.

Sus ojos se ablandan. —Buena chica —murmura, y me acaricia la cabeza—. Creo que será mejor que te lleve arriba ahora —añade. Mis entrañas se retuercen, y aprietan el vientre de esa deliciosa manera.

Toma mi mano y le sigo a través del piso y las escaleras. Fuera de la puerta del cuarto de juegos, se detiene, se inclina y me besa suavemente antes de agarrar mi cabello con fuerza.

—Sabes, estás cubriendo la parte inferior —murmura contra mis labios.

—¿Qué? —No entiendo lo que está hablando.

—No te preocupes. Viviré con eso —susurra, divertido, y pasa su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula y suavemente muerde mi oreja—. Una vez dentro, te arrodillas, como te he enseñado.

—Sí... Señor.

Él mira hacia mí, los ojos brillantes de amor, admiración, y malos pensamientos.

Por Dios... La vida nunca va a ser aburrida con Terry, y estoy en esto a largo plazo. Me encanta este hombre: mi esposo, mi amante, el padre de mi hijo, mi a veces Dominante... mi Cincuenta Sombras.

FIN


	27. Chapter 27

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**EPÌLOGO**

**La ****Gran**** Ca****s****a****, ****M****a****yo ****2014**

Yazco en nuestro tartán de picnic y levanto la mirada al claro cielo azul de verano, mi vista enmarcada por flores de pradera y altos pastos verdes. El calor del sol de esa tarde verano calienta mi piel, mis huesos y mi barriga, y me relajo, mi cuerpo volviéndose gelatina. Esto es cómodo. Infiernos no… esto es maravilloso. Saboreo el momento, un momento de paz, un momento de puro y completo contento. Debería sentirme culpable por sentir esta alegría, esta plenitud, pero no es así. La vida justo ahora es buena, y he aprendido a apreciarla y vivir el momento, como mi esposo. Sonrío y me retuerzo mientras mi mente divaga hacia el delicioso recuerdo de la noche pasada en nuestro hogar en el Escala…

Las hebras del flogger pasan por encima de mi hinchada barriga en un doloroso y alargado paso.

—¿Has tenido suficiente, Candy? —susurra Terry en mi oreja.

—Oh, por favor —ruego, empujando de las restricciones sobre mi cabeza mientras estoy de pie con los ojos vendados, y encadenada a la rejilla del salón de juegos. El dulce ardor del flogger muerde mi trasero.

—¿Por favor qué? Jadeo.

—Por favor, Amo.

Terry pone una mano sobre mi ardida piel y la frota gentilmente.

—Ahí. Ahí. Ahí. —Sus palabras son suaves. Su mano se mueve al sur y alrededores, y sus dedos se deslizan dentro de mí. Gruño.

—Sra. Grandchester —susurra, y sus dientes tiran de mi lóbulo—. Estás tan lista.

Sus dedos se deslizan adentro y afuera, golpeando ese lugar, ese dulce, dulce lugar de nuevo. El flogger golpea contra el suelo y su mano se mueve sobre mi barriga y hacia mis pechos.

Me tenso. Están sensibles.

—Tranquila —dice Terry, ahuecando uno, y gentilmente roza su pulgar sobre mi pezón.

—Ah.

Sus dedos son gentiles y tentadores, y el placer gira el espirales desde mis pechos y abajo, abajo… muy abajo. Echo la cabeza para atrás, empujando mi pezón en su palma, y gimo una vez más.

—Me gusta escucharte —susurra Terry. Su erección está en mi cadera, los botones de su bragueta presionando contra mi piel mientras sus dedos continúan su asalto implacable: adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera; manteniendo ese ritmo—. ¿Debería hacerte venir de esta forma? —pregunta.

—No.

Sus dedos dejan de moverse dentro de mí.

—¿En serio, Sra. Grandchester? ¿Depende de ti? —Sus dedos se aprietan alrededor de mi pezón.

—No… no, Amo.

—Eso está mejor.

—Ah. Por favor —ruego.

—¿Qué quieres, Candy?

—A ti. Siempre.

Él inhala bruscamente.

—Todo tú —añado, sin aliento.

Desliza sus dedos fuera de mí, me da la vuelta para enfrentarlo, y remueve la venda. Parpadeo hacia los oscurecidos ojos azules que queman en los míos. Sus dedos índices trazan mi labio inferior, y él empuja sus dedos índice y medio en mi boca, dejándome saborear el salado sabor de mi excitación.

—Chupa —susurra. Revoloteo mi lengua alrededor y entre sus dedos.

Hmmm… incluso yo saboreo bien en sus dedos.

Sus manos se mueven por mis brazos hacia las esposas sobre mi cabeza, y las suelta, liberándome. Dándome la vuelta de modo que estoy mirando a la pared, agarra mi trenza, empujándome en sus brazos. Mueve mi cabeza a un lado y desliza sus labios por mi garganta hacia mi oreja mientras me sostiene contra él.

—Quiero tu boca. —Su voz es suave y seductora. Mi cuerpo, maduro y listo, se aprieta muy dentro. El placer es dulce y crudo.

Gimo. Volteándome para enfrentarlo, empujo su cabeza hacia la mía y lo beso duro, mi lengua invadiendo su boca, saboreándolo y degustándolo. Él gruñe, pone sus manos en mi trasero y me aprieta contra él, pero sólo mi barriga de embarazada lo toca. Muerdo su mandíbula y trazo besos por su garganta y deslizo mis dedos por sus jeans. Él echa la cabeza para atrás, exponiendo más de su garganta para mí, y yo deslizo mi lengua por su pecho y a través del vello en él.

—Ah.

Agarro la cinturilla de sus jeans, los botones saliendo disparados, y él agarra mis hombros mientras me hundo en mis rodillas frente a él. Cuando levanto la mirada a través de mis pestañas, él me mira fijamente. Sus ojos son oscuros, sus labios están separados, y él inhala profundamente cuando lo libero y lo atrapo con mi boca. Amo hacerle esto a Terry. Observarlo desarmarse, escuchar su aliento dificultoso, y los suaves gemidos que hace en lo profundo en su garganta. Cierro los ojos y chupo duro, presionando bajo él, deleitándome con su sabor y su jadeo sin aliento. Él agarra mi cabeza, inmovilizándome, y yo enfundo mis dientes con mis labios lo presiono más profundo en mi boca.

—Abre tus ojos y mírame —ordena, su voz es baja. Ojos destellantes encuentran los míos y él flexiona sus caderas, llenando mi boca hasta la parte trasera de mi garganta, luego retrocediendo rápidamente. Empuja dentro de mí de nuevo y me estiro para agarrarlo. Se detiene y me sostiene en mi lugar.

—No me toques o te esposaré de nuevo. Sólo quiero tu boca —gruñe.

Oh, mi… ¿así, verdad? Pongo mis mansos tras mi espalda y levanto la mirada a él inocentemente, su polla en mi boca.

—Buena chica —dice, sonriéndome, su voz roca. Retrocede y sosteniéndome gentil pero firmemente, empuja dentro de mí de nuevo.

—Tienes una boca tan follable, Sra. Grandchester. —Cierra los ojos y sale de mi boca mientras yo lo aprieto entre mis labios, deslizando mi lengua sobre y alrededor de él. Lo tomo más profundo y retrocedo, una y otra vez, y de nuevo, el aire siseando entre sus dientes.

—¡Ah! Detente —dice, y sale de mí, dejándome con ganas de más. Agarra mis hombros y me pone sobre mis pies. Agarrando mi trenza, me besa con fuerza, su persistente lengua exigiendo y dando a la vez. De repente me libera, y antes de que me de cuenta, me ha levantado en sus brazos y me ha movido a la cama de cuatro postes. Gentilmente, me acuesta, de modo que mi espalda apenas está al borde de la cama.

—Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura —ordena. Hago como me dice y lo empujo hacia mí. Se inclina, sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y todavía de pie, muy lentamente se abre paso dentro de mí.

Oh, eso se siente tan bien. Cierro los ojos y me regodeo en su lenta posesión.

—¿Está bien así? —pregunta, su preocupación evidente en su tono.

—Oh, Dios, Terry. Sí. Sí. Por favor. —Aprieto mis piernas alrededor de él y empujo y contra él. Gruñe. Agarro sus brazos y él flexiona sus caderas lentamente al principio, adentro y afuera.

—Terry, por favor. Más duro, no me romperé.

Gruñe y empieza a moverse, realmente moverse, golpeando dentro de mí una y otra vez. Oh, es celestial.

—Sí —jadeo, apretando mi agarre en él mientras empiezo a llegar… él gruñe, penetrándome con renovada determinación…. Y estoy cerca. Oh, por favor. No te detengas.

—Vamos, Candy —gruñe a través de sus dientes apretados, y exploto a su alrededor, mi orgasmo yendo arriba y arriba. Grito su nombre y Terry se paraliza, gruñendo en voz alta, y llega al clímax dentro de mí.

—Candy —grita.

Terry yace a mi lado, su mano acariciando mi barriga, sus largos dedos separados a lo ancho.

—¿Cómo está mi hija?

—Está bailando. —Me río.

—¿Bailando? ¡Oh, sí! Guau. Puedo sentirla. —Sonríe cuando Blip Dos salta dentro de mí.

—Creo que ya le gusta el sexo. Terry frunce el ceño.

—¿En serio? —dice secamente. Se mueve de modo que sus labios están contra mi bulto—. No habrá nada de eso hasta que tengas treinta, señorita.

Me río tontamente.

—Oh, Terry, eres tan hipócrita.

—No, soy un padre ansioso. —Me mira, su ceño fruncido traicionando su ansiedad.

—Eres un padre maravilloso, como supe que lo serías. —Acaricio su adorable cara, y él me da una tímida sonrisa.

—Me gusta esto —murmura, frotando y luego besando mi barriga—. Hay más de ti.

Hago un mohín.

—No me gusta más de mí.

—Es genial cuando te vienes.

—¡Terry!

—Y estoy esperando con ansias saborear la leche materna de nuevo.

—¡Terry! Eres un pervertido…

Desciende sobre mí de repente, besándome con fuerza, lanzando su pierna sobre la mía y agarrando mis manos de modo que están sobre mi cabeza.

—Amas el sexo pervertido —susurra, y roza su nariz con la mía. Sonrío, atrapada en su infecciosa y maliciosa sonrisa.

—Sí, amo el sexo pervertido. Y te amo a ti. Mucho.

Me levanto de un salto, despierta por un alto chillido de deleite de mi hijo, y aunque no puedo verlo ni a él ni a Terry, sonrío como una idiota alegremente.

Ted ha despertado de su siesta, y él y Terry están jugueteando en las cercanías. Yazco calladamente, todavía maravillándome por la capacidad de Terry para jugar. Su paciencia con Teddy es extraordinaria, mucho más que conmigo. Bufo.

Pero entonces, es así como debería ser. Y mi hermoso niño, la manzana con los ojos de su madre y padre, no conoce el miedo. Terry, por otro lado, todavía es demasiado sobre protector, o ambos. Mi dulce, volátil y controlador Cincuenta.

—Encontremos a mami. Está aquí en alguna parte del césped.

Ted dice algo que no escucho y Terry se ríe con libertad, felizmente. Es un sonido mágico, lleno de su alegría paternal. No puedo resistirme. Lucho por apoyarme en mis codos para espiarlos desde mi escondite en el largo césped.

Terry está balanceando a Ted por todos lados, haciéndolo chillar una vez más con deleite. Se detiene, lo lanza en el aire, dejo de respirar, luego lo atrapa. Ted se estremece con abandono infantil y yo exhalo un suspiro de alivio. Oh, mi hombrecito, mi querido hombrecito, siempre al ruedo.

—¡Tavez, papi! —grita él. Terry lo hace y mi corazón llega a mi boca una vez cuando lanza a Teddy al aire y luego lo atrapa de nuevo, apretándolo cerca de sí. Terry besa el cabello castaño de Ted y sopla un beso en su mejilla.

Teddy es inconsciente. Él se retuerce, empujando el pecho de Terry y queriendo salir de sus brazos. Sonriendo, Terry lo pone en el suelo.

—Encontremos a mami. Está escondiéndose en el césped.

Ted sonríe ampliamente, disfrutando el juego, y mira alrededor del jardín. Agarrando la mano de Terry, señala a algún lugar en donde no estoy, y aquello me hace reír. Me recuesto de nuevo rápidamente, deleitándome con este juego.

—Ted, escuché a mami. ¿La escuchaste?

—¡Mami!

Demasiado pronto escucho sus pisadas pisoteando a través del jardín y primero Ted aparece y luego Terry a través del amplio césped.

—¡Mami! —grita Ted como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro perdido de la Sierra Madre y trepa sobre mí.

—¡Hola, bebé! —Lo acuno contra mí y beso su regordeta mejilla. Sonríe tontamente y me besa en respuesta, luego lucha por salir de mis brazos.

—Hola, mami. —Terry me sonríe.

—Hola, papi. —Le sonrío yo a él. Se inclina, recoge a Ted y se sienta a mi lado con nuestro hijo en su regazo.

—Cuidado con mami —amonesta a Ted. Yo esbozo una sonrisita, la ironía no se me ha escapado. De su bolsillo, Terry saca su BlackBerry y se la da a Ted. Esto probablemente nos ganará cinco minutos de paz, como máximo. Teddy lo estudia, con su pequeño ceño fruncido. Se ve tan serio, sus ojos azules concentrándose con fuerza, justo como cuando su papá lee sus e-mails. Terry olisquea el cabello de Ted y mi corazón se hincha al verlos a ambos. Como dos gotas de agua: mi hijo sentado con calma, por unos cuantos momentos, al menos, en el regazo de mi esposo. Mis dos hombres favoritos en el mundo.

Por supuesto, Ted es el niño más hermoso y talentoso del planeta, pero soy su madre así que yo pensaría eso. Y Terry es… bueno, Terry es sólo él mismo. Con camiseta blanca y jeans, luce tan sexy como de costumbre. ¿Qué hice para ganar semejante premio?

—Te ves bien, Sra. Grandchester.

—Como tú, Sr. Grandchester.

—¿No es mami bonita? —susurra Terry en la oreja de Ted. Ted lo desecha, más interesado en la BlackBerry de papi.

Me río tontamente.

—No puedes meterte con él.

—Lo sé. —Terry sonría y besa el cabello de Ted—. No puedo creer que cumpla dos años mañana. —Su tono es sabio. Estirándose, extiende su mano sobre mi barriga—. Tengamos muchos niños —dice.

—Uno más, al menos. —Sonrío, y él acaricia mi barriga.

—¿Cómo está mi hija?

—Está bien. Dormida, creo.

—Hola, Sr. Grandchester. Hola, Candy.

Ambos nos damos vuelta para ver a Sophie, la hija de diez años de Taylor, aparecer en el césped.

—Soeee —chilla Ted con placentero reconocimiento. Lucha por levantarse del regazo de Terry, dejando de lado la BlackBerry.

—Tengo algunos helados de Gail —dice Sophie—. ¿Le puedo dar una a Ted?

—Seguro —digo. Oh, Dios, esto va a ser un problema.

—¡Tabeta! —Ted extiende su manso y Sophie le pasa una. Ya está chorreando.

—Aquí… deja que mami la vea. —Me siento, tomo el helado de Ted, y rápidamente la deslizo en mi boca, lamiendo el exceso de jugo. Hmm… arándano, frío y delicioso.

—¡Mía! —protesta Ted, su voz resonando con indignación.

—Aquí tienes. —Le devuelvo una paleta ligeramente menos derretida y ella va directo a su boca. Me sonríe.

—¿Podemos ir a caminar Ted y yo? —pregunta Sophie.

—Seguro.

—No vayan muy lejos —añade Terry.

—No, Sr. Grandchester. —Los ojos avellana de Sophie están amplios y serios. Creo que está un poco asustada de Terry. Ella extiende su mano y Teddy la agarra con buen gusto.

Caminan juntos lentamente a través del amplio césped. Terry los observa.

—Estarán bien, Terry. ¿Qué podría pasarles aquí?

Frunce el ceño momentáneamente, y yo me arrastro hasta su regazo.

—Además, Ted está completamente entusiasmado con Sophie.

Terry bufa y acaricia mi cabello. —Es una niña encantadora.

—Lo es. Muy bonita también. Un ángel rubio.

Terry se endereza y pone sus manos en mi barriga. —¿Niñas, eh? — hay un destello de miedo en su voz. Pongo mi mano en su nuca—. No tienes que preocuparte por tu hija por al menos tres meses. Tengo todo cubierto aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Me besa detrás de la oreja y mordisquea mi lóbulo.

—Como tú digas, Sra. Grandchester. —Luego me muerde. Gimo.

—Disfruté lo de anoche —dice—. Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo.

—Yo también.

—Y podríamos hacerlo, si dejaras de trabajar…

Pongo los ojos en blanco y él afianza su brazo alrededor de mí y ríe en mi cuello.

—¿Me estás poniendo los ojos en blanco, Sra. Grandchester? —Hay una sensual amenaza implícita en su tono, que me hace estremecer, pero como estamos en el medio del prado con los chicos cerca, ignoro su invitación.

—Publicaciones Grandchester tiene a un autor de los Bestsellers del New York Times, las ventas de Boyce Fox son fenomenales, el área de e-books del negocio ha explotado, y finalmente tengo al equipo que quiero a mi alrededor.

—Y estás ganando dinero con estos tiempos difíciles —añade Terry, orgulloso—. Pero… me gusta verte descalza y embarazada en mi cocina.

Me inclino para poder ver su rostro. Me mira, con los ojos brillantes.

—A mí también me gusta eso —murmuro, y me besa, con su mano aún en mi vientre.

Viendo que está de buen humor, decido traer un tema delicado. —¿Has vuelto a pensar en mi sugerencia? Se tensa. —Candy, la respuesta es no.

—Pero Ella es un nombre tan hermoso.

—No nombraré a mi hija como mi madre. No. Fin de la discusión.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. —Tomando mi barbilla, me mira profundamente, exasperando—. Candy, ya ríndete. No quiero a mi hija marcada por mi pasado.

—De acuerdo. Lo lamento. —Mierda… no quiero hacerlo enfadar.

—Así me gusta. Deja de intentar arreglarlo —murmura—. Hiciste que admitiera que la amaba, me arrastraste a su tumba. Suficiente.

Oh no. Me remuevo en su regazo para enfrentarlo y tomar su cara con mis manos. —Lo lamento. Enserio. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo, por favor. —Lo beso, y luego la esquina de sus labios. Después de un segundo, señala su otra esquina, y sonrío y la beso. Señala su nariz. También la beso. Sonríe y pone sus manos en mi cintura.

—Oh señora Grandchester… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Seguramente ya pensarás en algo —murmuro.

Sonríe y, moviéndose repentinamente, me empuja hacia la manta.

—¿Y si lo hago ahora? —susurra con una sonrisa lasciva.

—¡Terry! —jadeo.

De repente hay un grito agudo de Ted. Terry se pone de pie con gracia felina y corre hacia la fuente del sonido. Lo sigo a un paso más tranquilo. En secreto, no estoy tan preocupada como Terry, no es un grito que me haría bajar los escalones saltando para averiguar que pasa.

Terry toma a Teddy en sus brazos. Nuestro niñito llora inconsolablemente y señala al suelo, donde yacen los restos de su helado destrozado, derritiéndose en el césped.

—Lo dejó caer —dice tristemente Sophie—. Le habría dado el mío, pero ya lo terminé.

—Oh, Sophie cariño no te preocupes. —Le acaricio el cabello.

—¡Mami! —grita Ted, estirándome sus bracitos. Terry lo deja ir reticentemente mientras me estiro hacia él.

—Ya, ya.

—Helado. —Solloza.

—Lo sé cariño. Iremos a ver a la señora Taylor y te conseguiremos otro. — Le beso la cabeza… oh, huele tan bien. Huele a mi bebé.

—Helado. —Señala. Tomo su manita y le beso los dedos pegajosos.

—Puedo saborearla en tus dedos.

Ted deja de llorar y se examina la mano.

—Pon tus dedos en tu boca. Lo hace. —¡Helado!

—Sí. Tu helado.

Sonríe. Mi hermoso niñito, justo como su padre. Bueno, al menos él tiene un excusa, sólo tiene dos años.

—¿Vamos a ver a la señora Taylor? —Asiente, sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa infantil—. ¿Dejarás que papi te lleve? —Sacude la cabeza y envuelve sus brazos en mi cuello, abrazándome con fuerza y presionando su cabecita en mi garganta.

—Creo que papi también quiere saborear el helado. —Le susurro en su orejita. Ted me mira, luego a su mano y la sostiene hacia Terry. Él sonríe y se pone los dedos de Ted en la boca—. Hmm… sabroso. Ted ríe y se estira, queriendo que Terry lo sostenga. Terry me sonríe y toma a Ted en sus brazos, acomodándolo en su cadera.

—¿Dónde está Gail, Sophie?

—Estaba en la casa grande.

Miro a Terry. Su sonrisa se vuelve agridulce, y me pregunto qué estará pensando.

—Eres tan buena con él —murmura.

—¿Este pequeñito? —Alboroto el cabello de Ted—. Sólo porque tengo tu ejemplo Grandchester. —Le sonrío a mi marido.

Él ríe. —Sí, lo haces, señora Grandchester.

Teddy se libera del agarre de Terry. Ahora quiere caminar, mi hombrecito testarudo. Tomo una de sus manos, y su papi toma la otra, y juntos vamos hamacando a Teddy entre los dos todo el camino a la casa, con Sophie saltando adelante.

Saludo a Taylor quien, en un raro día libre, está afuera en la cochera, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, mientras manipula una vieja motocicleta.

Me detengo afuera de la puerta del cuarto de Ted y escucho a Terry leyéndole. —¡Soy el Lórax! Yo hablo por los árboles…

Cuando miro, Teddy está dormido mientras Terry sigue leyendo. Levanta la mirada cuando abro la puerta y cierra el libro. Se pone un dedo en los labios y enciende el parlantito para niños al lado de la cama de Ted. Ajusta sus mantas, le acaricia la mejilla, y se endereza para acercarse hacia mí sin hacer un sonido. Es difícil no reír.

Afuera en el pasillo, Terry me abraza. —Dios, lo amo, pero es genial cuando está dormido. —murmura en mis labios.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Me mira suavemente. —Apenas puedo creer que lleva dos años con nosotros.

—Lo sé. —Lo beso, y por un momento soy transportada de regreso al nacimiento de Teddy: la cesárea de emergencia, la ansiedad contagiosa de Terry, la calma sin sentido de la doctora Greene cuando mi Pequeño estaba en peligro. Tiemblo inconscientemente ante el recuerdo.

—Sra. Grandchester, ha estado trabajado en el parto durante más de quince horas. Sus contracciones han disminuido a pesar del Pitocin. Tenemos que hacer una cesárea, el bebé peligra. —La doctora Greene suena firme.

—¡Ya era hora maldita sea! —Le gruñe Terry. La doctora lo ignora.

—Terry, tranquilo. —Aprieto su mano. Mi voz suena baja y débil y todo da vueltas, las paredes, las máquinas, la gente vestida de verde… sólo quiero dormir. Pero tengo algo importante que hacer antes… oh cierto—. Quiero tenerlo por mi misma.

—Señora Grandchester, por favor. Cesárea.

—Por favor Candy —ruega Terry.

—¿Entonces podré dormir?

—Claro nena, por supuesto. —Es casi un sollozo, y Terry besa mi frente.

—Quiero ver al pequeño.

—Lo harás.

—De acuerdo —susurro.

—Por fin —urmura la doctora—. Enfermera, avise al anestesista Miller, prepare para una cesárea. Sra. Grandchester, vamos a moverla al área de cirugía.

—¿Mover? —Hablamos Terry y yo.

—Sí. Ahora mismo.

Y de repente nos estamos moviendo, rápidamente, con las luces del techo convirtiéndose en un solo borrón mientras soy llevada por el pasillo.

—Sr. Grandchester, tendrá que ponerse la ropa adecuada.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora señor Grandchester.

Aprieta mi mano y me suelta.

—Terry. —Lo llamo, entrando en pánico.

Cruzamos unas puertas, y en nada de tiempo una enfermera pone una tela en mi pecho. La puerta se abre y cierra, y hay tanta gente en el cuarto. Hay tanto ruido… quiero irme a casa.

—¿Terry? —Busco a mi esposo en el cuarto.

—Estará con usted en un momento, señora Grandchester.

Un momento más tarde está a mi lado, con una bata azul, y tomo su mano.

—Tengo miedo —susurro.

—No nena, no. Estoy aquí. No tengas miedo. No tú, mi fuerte Candy. –—Besa mi frente, y sé por el tono de su voz que algo va mal.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué va mal?

—Nada va mal. Todo está bien. Nena, sólo estás agotada. —Sus ojos están llenos de miedo.

—Sra. Grandchester, ha llegado el anestesista. Va a ajustar su epidural, y luego podremos proceder

—Está teniendo otra contracción.

Todo se tensa como una barra de hierro en mi estómago. ¡Mierda! Trituro la mano de Terry para liberarme un poco. Esto es lo que me cansa, soportar el dolor. Estoy tan cansada. Siento el líquido desparramarse… y desparramarse. Me concentro en el rostro de Terry. En la arruga entre sus cejas. Está tenso. Está preocupado. ¿Por qué está preocupado?

—¿Puede sentir esto, Sra. Grandchester? —Llega la voz amortiguada de la doctora Greene detrás de la cortina.

—¿Sentir qué?

—No puede sentirlo.

—Bien, doctor Miller, vamos.

—Lo estás haciendo bien Candy.

Terry está pálido. Tiene sudor en la frente. Está asustado. No tengas miedo, Terry, no lo tengas.

—Te amo —susurro.

—Oh Candy —Solloza—. También te amo mucho.

Siento un tirón extraño en mi interior. Como nada que jamás he sentido. Terry mira sobre la cortina y palidece, pero mira fascinado.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—¡Succión! Bien…

De repente, se oye un fuerte llanto agudo.

—Tiene un varón, Sra. Grandchester. Revisen su Apgar.

—Su Apgar es nueve.

—¿Puedo verlo? —jadeo.

Terry desaparece de la vista un momento y reaparece enseguida, cargando a mi hijo, vestido de azul. Tiene el rostro rosado, cubierto de sangre y masa blanca. Mi bebé. Mi Blip. Theodore Raymond Grandchester.

Cuando miro a Terry, tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

—Aquí está su hijo, Sra. Grandchester —susurra con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

—Nuestro hijo —susurro—. Es hermoso.

—Lo es —dice Terry y besa la frente de nuestro hermoso niñito bajo su cabello negro. Theodore Raymond Grandchester es ajeno a ello. Con los ojos cerrados, y el llanto olvidado, se quedó dormido. Es la visión más hermosa que jamás he visto. Tan hermoso que comienzo a llorar.

—Gracias Candy —susurra Terry, y también tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Terry me toma la barbilla.

—Sólo recordaba el nacimiento de Ted.

Terry sonríe y toca mi barriga. —No pienso repetir eso. Cesárea programada esta vez.

—Terry, yo…

—No, Candy. Casi te me moriste la última vez. No.

—No estuve cerca de morir.

—No. —Es enfático para que no le discuta, pero cuando me mira, su mirada se suaviza.

—Me gusta el nombre Phoebe —susurra, y acaricia mi nariz con la suya.

—¿Phoebe Grandchester? Phoebe… sí, también me gusta. —Le sonrío.

—Bien. Quiero armar el regalo de Ted. —Toma mi mano, y vamos abajo. Su emoción es palpable; Terry ha esperado esto por todo el día.

—¿Crees que le gustará? —Su mirada preocupada se encuentra con la mía.

—Lo amará. Por dos minutos. Terry, sólo tiene dos años.

Terry ha terminado de armar el tren de madera que le compró a Teddy por su cumpleaños. Hizo que Barney de la oficina creara dos motores para que funcionaran con energía solar como el helicóptero que le regalé yo a él hace unos años. Terry parece ansioso por el amanecer. Sospecho que quiere jugar con el tren él mismo.

La alfombra cubre casi todo el suelo de piedra de nuestro cuarto exterior. Mañana tendremos una fiesta familiar para Ted. Ray y Albert vendrán y todos los Grandchester, incluyendo a la nueva prima de Ted Ava, la hija de dos meses de Anni y Anthony. Espero con ansias ponerme al día con Annie y ver como le va con la maternidad.

Levanato la vista mientras el sol se hunde en la Península Olympic. Es todo lo que Terry prometió que sería, y siento la misma alegría al verlo ahora que la primera vez. Simplemente es deslumbrante: el atardecer en el Sound. Terry me tira en sus brazos.

—Es una vista increible.

—Lo es —responde Terry, y cuando me doy vuelta, me está mirando. Me besa suavemente en los labios—. Es una vista hermosa —murmura.

—Mi favorita.

—En casa.

Sonríe y vuelve a besarme. —Te amo, Sra. Grandchester.

—También te amo Terry, siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

**LO QUE SIGUE AL EPÌLOGO TRATA SOBRE LA VIDA TERRY.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	28. Chapter 28

Esta historia es una adaptación al libro 50 sombras liberadas de E.L James con los personajes de Candy Candy que pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi.

* * *

**MATERIAL ADICIONAL**

Primera navidad de Cincuenta

Mi suéter es rasposo y huele a nuevo.

Todo es nuevo. Tengo una nueva mami. Es una doctora. Tiene un tetocospio que puedo poner en mis oídos y escuchar mi corazón. Ella es amable y sonríe.

Sonríe todo el tiempo. Sus dientes son pequeños y blancos.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a decorar el árbol, Terry?

Hay un gran árbol en la sala con los grandes sofás. Un gran árbol. He visto estos antes. Pero en las tiendas. No dentro, en donde están los sofás. Mi nueva casa tiene muchos sofás. No un solo sofá.

Un solo sofá marrón pegajoso.

—Aquí, mira.

Mi nueva mami me muestra una caja y está llena de bolas. Muchas bonitas bolas brillantes.

—Estos son adornos para el árbol.

A-dor-nos. A-dor-nos. Mi cabeza pronuncia las palabras. A-dor-nos.

—Y estos... —Ella se detiene y saca una cinta con florecitas en ella—. Estas son las luces. Las luces primero, y luego podemos adornar el árbol.

—Se estira y pone sus dedos en mi cabello. Me quedo muy quieto. Pero me gustan sus dedos en mi cabello. Me gusta estar cerca de mi Nueva Mami. Ella huele bien. A limpia. Y sólo toca mi cabello.

—¡Mamá!

Él está llamando. Tony. Él es grande y ruidoso. Muy ruidoso. Él habla. Todo el tiempo. Yo no hablo para nada. No tengo palabras. Tengo palabras en mi cabeza.

—Anthony, querido, estamos en la sala.

Él llega corriendo. Ha estado en la escuela. Tiene un dibujo. Un dibujo que ha pintado para mi nueva mami. Ella también es la mami de Tony. Ella se arrodilla y lo abraza y mira el dibujo.

Es una casa con una mami y un papi y un Tony y un Terry. Terry es muy pequeño en el dibujo de Tony. Tony es grande. Él tiene una gran sonrisa y Terry tiene una cara triste.

Papi también está aquí. Él camina hacia mami.

Sostengo fuerte mi cobijita. Él besa a mi Nueva Mami y mi Nueva Mami no está asustada. Ella sonríe.

Ella le devuelve el beso. Yo aprieto mi cobijita.

—Hola, Terry. —Papi tiene una profunda voz suave. Me gusta su voz. Él nunca habla duro. No grita. Él no grita como… él me lee libros cuando me voy a la cama. Me lee sobre un gato y un sombrero y huevos verdes y jamón. Nunca he visto huevos verdes. Papi se inclina, así queda pequeño.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy? Le muestro el árbol.

—¿Compraste un árbol? ¿Un árbol de Navidad? Digo que sí con mi cabeza.

—Es un hermoso árbol. Tú y mami escogieron muy bien. Es un trabajo importante escoger el árbol correcto.

Palmea mi cabello también, y me quedo muy quieto y sostengo con fuerza mi cobijita. Papi no me lastima.

—Papi, mira mi dibujo. —Tony se enoja cuando papi habla conmigo. Tony se enoja conmigo. Le doy un manotazo a Tony cuando se enoja conmigo. Mi Nueva Mami se enoja conmigo cuando lo hago. Tony no me da manotazos. Tony me tiene miedo.

Las luces en el árbol son bonitas.

—Aquí, déjame mostrarte. El gancho va a través del pequeño ojo, y luego puedes colgarlo en el árbol. —Mami pone un a-dor… a-dor-no rojo en el árbol—. Inténtalo con esta campanita.

La campanita suena. La sacudo. El sonido es un sonido feliz. La sacudo de nuevo. Mami sonríe. Una gran sonrisa. Una gran sonrisa especial para mí.

—¿Te gusta la campana, Terry?

Digo que sí con mi cabeza y sacudo la campana una vez más, y tintinea felizmente.

—Tienes una sonrisa adorable, querido.

Mami parpadea y se limpia los ojos con las manos. Acaricia mi cabello.

—Me encanta ver tu sonrisa.

Su mano se mueve a mi hombro. No. Retrocedo y aprieto mi cobijita. Mami parece triste y luego feliz. Acaricia mi cabello.

—¿Deberíamos poner la campana en el árbol? Mi cabeza dice que sí.

—Terry, debes decirme cuando tengas hambre. Puedes hacer eso. Puedes tomar la mano de mami y conducir a mami a la cocina y señalar.

—Señala con su largo dedo a mí. Su uña es brillante y rosa. Es bonita. Pero no sé si mi Nueva Mami está enfadada o no. He terminado toda mi cena.

Macaroni y queso. Sabe rico.

—No quiero que tengas hambre, querido. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, ¿te gustaría un poco de helado?

Mi cabeza dice ¡sí! Mami me sonríe. Me gustan sus sonrisas. Son mejores que el macaroni y el queso.

El árbol es bonito. Me paro y lo miro y abrazo mi cobijita. Las luces destellan y son todas de diferentes colores, y los a-dor-nos son todos de diferentes colores. Me gustan los azules. Y en la cima del árbol hay una gran estrella. Papi sostuvo a Tony y Tony puso la estrella en el árbol. A Tony le gusta poner la estrella en el árbol. Yo quiero poner la estrella en el árbol…. Pero no quiero que papi me cargue. No quiero que me sostenga. La estrella es muy brillante.

Junto al árbol hay un piano. Mi Nueva Mami me deja tocar el blanco y el negro en el piano.

Blanco y negro. Me gustan los sonidos blancos.

El sonido negro está mal. Pero me gusta el sonido negro también. Voy de blanco al negro. Blanco a negro. Negro a blanco. Blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco. Negro, negro, negro, negro. Me gusta el sonido. Me gusta mucho el sonido.

—¿Quieres que toque para ti, Terry?

Mi Nueva Mami se sienta. Toca el blanco y el negro, y las canciones llegan. Ella presiona los pedales debajo. A veces es ruidoso y a veces es silencioso. La canción es feliz.

A Tony también le gusta que mami cante. Mami canta sobre un patito feo. Mami hace un divertido sonido de pato. Tony hace el divertido sonido de pato y hace con sus brazos como si fueran alas y los levanta arriba y abajo como un ave. Tony es divertido.

Mami se ríe. Tony se ríe. Yo me río.

—¿Te gusta esta canción, Terry? —Y mami tiene su cara triste-feliz.

Tengo una me-dia. Es roja y tiene un dibujo de un hombre con un sombrero rojo y una gran barba blanca. Él es Santa. Santa trae regalos. He visto fotos de Santa. Pero Santa nunca me trajo regalos antes. Yo era malo. Santa no les trae regalos a los niños que son malos. Ahora soy bueno. Mi Nueva Mami dice que soy bueno, muy bueno. Mi Nueva Mami no sabe. Nunca debo decirle a mi Nueva Mami… pero soy malo. No quiero que mi Nueva Mami sepa eso.

Papi cuelga la me-dia sobre la chimenea.

Tony también tiene una media. Tony puede leer la palabra en la me-dia. Dice Tony. Hay una palabra en mi me-dia. Terry. Mi Nueva Mami lo deletrea. T-E-R-R-Y.

Papi se sienta en mi cama. Me lee. Sostengo mi cobijita. Tengo una gran habitación. A veces la habitación es oscura y tengo sueños malos. Sueños malos sobre antes. Mi Nueva Mami viene a la cama conmigo cuando tengo sueños malos. Ella se acuesta y canta canciones suaves y yo me pongo a dormir. Ella huele a suave, a nuevo y bonito. Mi Nueva Mami no está fría. No como… no como… y mis sueños malos se van cuando ella está allí dormida conmigo.

Santa ha estado aquí. Santa no sabe que he sido malo. Me alegra que Santa no lo sepa. Tengo un tren y un avión y un helicóptero. Mi helicóptero puede volar. Mi helicóptero es azul. Vuela alrededor del árbol de Navidad.

Vuela sobre el piano y aterriza en medio de lo blanco. Vuela sobre mami y vuelva sobre papi y vuelva sobre Tony mientras él juega con el Lego. El helicóptero vuela a través de la casa, a través del comedor, a través de la cocina. Él vuela por la puerta del estudio de papi y arriba, en mi habitación, en la habitación de Tony, en la habitación de mami y papi. Él vuela a través de la casa, porque es mi casa. Mi casa en donde vivo.

* * *

**CONOCIENDO **

**A CINCUENTA SOMBRAS**

Lunes, Mayo 9, 2011

—Mañana —murmuro, despachando a Claude Bastille mientras está de pie en la entrada de mi oficina.

—Golf, esta semana Grandchester. —Sonrie Bastille con fácil arrogancia, sabiendo que su victoria en el campo de golf está asegurada.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y él se gira y se va. Sus palabras de despedida frotan sal en mis heridas porque a pesar de mis heroicos intentos esta mañana en el gimnasio, mi entrenador personal había pateado mi trasero. Bastille es el único que puede derrotarme, y ahora quiere otra libra de carne humana en el campo de golf. Detesto el golf, pero los negocios se dan mejor en los espacios abiertos, tengo que soportar sus lecciones también ahí… y aunque odio admitirlo. Bastille de alguna manera mejora mi forma de juego.

Mientras miro al cielo de Seattle, la familiar sensación de hastío se filtra en mi consciencia. Mis días se están mezclando sin distinción, y necesito alguna clase de diversión. He trabajado todo el fin de semana y ahora, en los constantes confines de mi oficina, estoy inquieto. No debería sentirme de esta manera, no después de severas competencias con Bastille. Pero lo hago.

Frunzo. La triste realidad es que la única cosa que tiene mi interés últimamente ha sido mi decisión de enviar dos buques de carga a Sudan. Lo que me recuerda; no se supone que Rose tiene que regresar con los números y la logística. ¿Qué diablos la detiene? Con la intensión de averiguar a que está jugando, le echo un vistazo a mi agenda y alcanzo el teléfono.

¡Oh Cristo! Tengo que aguantar una entrevista con la persistente Señorita Britter de la revista estudiantil WSU. ¿Por qué demonios accedí?

Detesto las entrevistas, preguntas vanas tras más vanas, mal informadas, idiotas vacías. El teléfono zumba.

—Sí —ataco a Andrea como si ella tuviese la culpa. Al menos puedo ocuparme de esta pequeña entrevista.

—La Sta. White está aquí para verlo, Sr. Grandchester.

—¿White? Estaba esperando a Annie Britter.

—Es la Sta. White la que está aquí, señor. Frunzo el ceño. Odio lo inesperado.

—Dígale que entre —murmuro, sabiendo que sueno como un adolescente malhumorado pero sin que me importe una mierda.

Bueno, bueno… la señorita Britter no está disponible. Conozco a su padre, el dueño de Britter media. Hemos hecho negocios, parece un operario astuto y una buena persona. Esta entrevista es un favor para él, uno del que quiero sacar provecho cuando me convenga. Y tengo que admitir que estoy vagamente interesado en su hija, interesado por ver si la manzana ha caído lejos del árbol.

Una conmoción en la puerta me pone de pie, mientras un remolino de pelo castaño largo, extremidades pálidas, y botas cafés entra de cabeza en mi oficina. Pongo mis ojos en blanco y contengo mi enfado natural hacia tal torpeza mientras me apresuro hasta la chica que ha caído sobre sus manos y sus rodillas sobre el suelo. Juntando sus delgados hombros, la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Claros, brillantes y apenados ojos de color verde encuentran los míos poniendo fin a mis preocupaciones. Son unos extraordinarios ojos de color verde esmeralda inocentes, y por un feo momento, creo que puede ver a través de mí. Me siento… expuesto. La idea es desconcertante. Es pequeña, un dulce rostro que ahora se ruboriza, de un inocente rosa pálido. Me pregunto brevemente si toda su piel es tan… perfecta, y como se vería rosa y caliente por un azote. Joder. Detengo mis descarriados pensamientos, alarmado por su dirección. ¿En qué diablos estás pensando Grandchester? Esta chica es demasiado joven. Ella jadea y casi pongo de nuevo mis ojos en blanco. Sí, sí nena es sólo una cara belleza superficial. Se disipa mi hostilidad, admirando la mirada de esos grandes y ojos verdes.

Hora del show Grandchester. Vamos a divertirnos.

—Señorita Britter —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Terrence Grandchester. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Ahí está de nuevo el rubor. Al mando de nuevo, la analizo. Es muy atractiva, de una manera torpe, pequeña, pálida, con una melena color caoba apenas agarrada por una goma para el pelo. Una morena. Sí, es atractiva. Extiendo mi mano, y ella tartamudea el inicio de una mortificada disculpa mientras pone su pequeña mano en la mía. Su piel está tan fría y suave, pero su apretón de manos es sorprendentemente firme.

—La señorita Britter está indispuesta, así que me ha enviado a mí. Espero que no le importe, Sr. Grandchester. —Su voz es calmada con una vacilante musicalidad, y parpadea de forma irregular, largas pestañas revoloteando ante esos grandes ojos verdes.

Incapaz de mantener la diversión en mi voz mientras recuerdo su menos que elegante entrada a mi oficina, le pregunto quien es.

—Candice White. Estudio literatura inglesa con Ann… digo… Annie… bueno… la señorita Britter, en la Estatal de Washington.

¿Una nerviosa, del tipo tímido, aficionada por los libros, eh? Lo parece. Terriblemente vestida, ocultando su pequeño cuerpo debajo de un suéter sin forma y una falda recta color café. Cristo. ¿No tiene sentido de la moda en absoluto? Mira nerviosamente alrededor de mi oficina, a todas partes menos a mi, lo noto con divertida ironía.

¿Cómo puede ser esta chica una periodista? No tiene siquiera un hueso firme en su cuerpo. Es toda encantadoramente nerviosa, mansa, suave… sumisa. Agito mi cabeza, asombrado por la dirección que mis inapropiados pensamientos están tomando. Murmurando una trivialidad, le pido que se siente, luego noto su perspicaz valoración hacia las pinturas de mi oficina. Antes de que pueda detenerme, me encuentro explicándolas.

—Un artista local. Trouton.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo ordinario a la categoría de extraordinario — dice soñadoramente, perdida en el exquisito y fino arte de mis pinturas. Su perfil es delicado, nariz respingona, labios suaves y carnosos, y en sus palabras ha reflejado mis pensamientos. Lo ordinario a la categoría de extraordinario. Es una observación inteligente. La Sta. White es brillante.

Murmuro mi concordancia y veo ese rubor aparecer lentamente de nuevo en su piel. Mientras me siento justo en frente de ella, trato de reprimir mis pensamientos.

Busca una arrugada hoja de papel y una grabadora en su gran bolso.

¿Una grabadora? ¿No funcionaban ésas con cintas para VHS? Cristo… es toda torpe, dejando caer la maldita cosa dos veces en mi mesa para café Bauhaus. Obviamente nunca ha hecho esto antes, pero por alguna razón que no puedo comprender, lo encuentro divertido. Normalmente esta clase de torpeza me irrita hasta la mierda, pero ahora escondo mi sonrisa tras mi dedo índice y resisto la necesidad de acomodarla por ella.

Mientras se pone más nerviosa, se me ocurre que podría mejorar la velocidad de sus movimientos con la ayuda de una fusta. Hábilmente utilizada puede hacer que los más asustadizos se arrodillen. La errante idea me hace moverme en mi silla. Ella me mira de reojo y muerde su labio inferior. ¡Qué me jodan! ¿Cómo no noté esa boca antes?

— Pe… Perdón. No suelo utilizarla.

Eso seguro nena —mi pensamiento es irónico—. Pero en este momento me importa un rábano, porque no puedo alejar mis ojos de tu boca.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite Sta. White. —Y necesito otro momento para ordenar mis descarriados pensamientos. Grandchester… para esto ahora.

—¿Le molestaría que grabe sus respuestas? —pregunta, su rostro está cándido y expectante.

Quiero reír. Oh gracias Cristo.

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora? —Ella parpadea, sus ojos grandes y perdidos por un instante, y siento una desconocida punzada de culpa. Deja de ser un mierda, Grandchester.

—No, no me importa —murmuro, sin querer ser responsable de esa expresión.

—¿Le explicó Annie… digo… la señorita Britter para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

—¿Por qué diablos acepté hacer eso? No lo sé. Sam mi relaciones públicas me dijo que era un honor, y el departamento de medio ambiente de ciencia de Vancouver necesitaba la publicidad con el fin de atraer financiación adicional para igualar la concesión que les he dado.

La señorita White parpadea, todos esos grandes ojos verdes una vez más, como si mis palabras fueran una sorpresa y mierda, ¡luce desaprobatoria!

¿No ha hecho ningún trabajo a fondo para esta entrevista? Debería saber eso. La idea enfría mi sangre. No es placentera, no lo que esperaba de ella o de cualquiera al que le confiriese mi tiempo.

—Bien. Tengo algunas preguntas Sr. Grandchester. —Pone un mechon de pelo detrás de su oreja, distrayendo mi enfado.

—Eso pensé —murmuro secamente. Hagámosla retorcerse. Complacientemente lo hace, luego se recompone, sentándose derecha y elevando sus pequeños hombros. Inclinándose presiona el botón de la grabadora, y frunce el ceño cuando baja su mirada hasta sus arrugadas notas.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Oh, ¡Cristo! Seguramente puede hacerlo mejor que esto. Qué mierda de pregunta tan aburrida. Saco de nuevo mi usual respuesta sobre tener personas excepcionales trabajando conmigo por todos los Estados Unidos. Gente en la que confió, en la medida en la que no confió en nadie, pago bien, bla, bla, bla… pero señorita White, la simple respuesta es, soy un jodido genio en lo que hago. Para mi es como tumbar un tronco. Comprando empresas en crisis y con mal manejo y arreglándolas, o si están en serio en quiebra, despojando sus bienes y vendiéndolos al mejor postor. Es una simple cuestión de saber la diferencia entre esas dos, y siempre se reduce a las personas a cargo. Para triunfar en los negocios necesitas buenas personas, y puedo juzgar a una persona, mejor que la mayoría.

—Quizá tan sólo ha tenido suerte —dice en voz baja.

¿Suerte? Un escalofrió de enojo corre por mi ¿suerte? No hay ni una mierda de suerte envuelta en esto, Sta. White. Luce humilde y tranquila, pero ¿esta pregunta? Nunca nadie me ha preguntado si tuve suerte. Trabajo duro, acercar la gente a mi, vigilarlos de cerca, tratar de adivinar si hace falta; y si no están a la altura alejarlos sin piedad. Eso es lo que hago, y lo hago bien. ¡No tiene nada que ver con la suerte! Bueno a la mierda eso. Haciendo alarde de mi conocimiento, le cito las palabras mi empresario americano favorito.

—Parece usted un maniático del control —dice, y está perfectamente seria.

¿Qué demonios?

Quizás esos cándidos ojos puedan ver a través de mí. Control es mi segundo nombre.

La fulmino con la mirada.

—Oh, bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita White. —Y me gustaría ejercerlo sobre usted, aquí y ahora.

Sus ojos se abren más. Ese atractivo rubor se extiende por su rostro una vez más, y muerde de nuevo su labio. Divago tratando de alejar mi concentración de su boca.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder

—¿Siente que tiene un inmenso poder? —pregunta en un tono suave, pero alza una delicada ceja, revelando la censura de sus ojos. Mi enojo crece.

¿Está deliberadamente tratando de incitarme? ¿Son sus preguntas, su actitud, o el hecho de que la encuentro atractiva lo que me encabrona?

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita White. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Su boca cae abierta. Eso me gusta más. ¡Mámalo! Señorita White. Siento mi equilibrio retornar.

—¿No tiene una junta directiva a la cual responder?

—Soy dueño de mi compañía. No respondo ante una junta —respondo bruscamente. Debería saberlo. Alzo una ceja cuestionarte.

—¿Y tiene algún otro interés a parte del trabajo? —continua rápidamente, correctamente midiendo mi reacción. Sabe que estoy enojado, y por alguna inexplicable razón esto me place enormemente.

—Mis intereses son muy diversos Sta. White. Muy diversos. —sonrío. Imágenes de ella en una variedad de posiciones en mi cuarto de juegos pasan por mi mente: encadenada a la cruz, brazos y piernas extendidas en el poste, extendida sobre el banco de azotes. ¡Jodido infierno! ¿Hacia dónde va esto? Y he aquí, el rubor de nuevo. Es como un mecanismo de defensa. Cálmate Grandchester.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme? —Sonrío, esas palabras saliendo de su boca inteligente suenan extrañas. Además ¿cuándo tiempo tengo para tranquilizarme? ¿No tiene alguna idea del número de compañías que controlo? Pero me mira con esos ingenuos ojos verdes, y para mi sorpresa me encuentro a mi mismo considerando su pregunta. ¿Qué hago para calmarme? Navegar, volar, coger... probar los límites de pequeñas chicas con el cabello marrón como ella, y llevarles el infierno... El pensamiento me hace moverme en mi asiento, pero le contesto suavemente, omitiendo mis dos actividades favoritas.

—Inviertes en la fabricación, ¿por qué, específicamente? Su pregunta me arrastra rudamente al presente.

—Me gusta construir cosas. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, qué las mueve, cómo construirlas y desconstruirlas. Me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decir? —Ellos distribuyen comida alrededor del planeta... tomando bienes de quienes los tienen para los que no, y así otra vez. ¿Qué no debería gustarme?

—Eso suena como su corazón hablando, en vez de la lógica y los hechos.

¿Corazón? ¿Yo? Oh no, bebé. Mi corazón fue atacado salvajemente más allá del reconocimiento hace mucho tiempo.

—Posiblemente, aunque hay gente que dirá que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían eso?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Le doy una sonrisa irónica. De hecho, nadie me conoce tan bien, tal vez Elena. Me pregunto que haría la Sta. White. La chica es una masa de contradicciones: tímida, inquieta, obviamente brillante y excitante como el infierno. Sí, está bien, lo admito. Ella es una pequeña pieza atractiva...

Recita la siguiente pregunta de memoria.

—¿Tus amigos dirían que es fácil llegar a conocerte?

—Soy una persona muy privada, Sta. White. Hago muchas cosas para proteger mi privacidad. Normalmente no doy entrevistas. —Haciendo lo que hago, viviendo la vida que he elegido, necesito mi privacidad.

—¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo con esta?

—Porque soy un benefactor de la universidad, y a pesar de todos los intentos e intenciones, no podía liberarme de la Señorita Britter. Ella fastidio y fastidio a mi gente de PR y admiro esa clase de tenacidad. —Pero me alegro de que seas tú quien se presento y no ella.

—También inviertes en tecnología de la agricultura. ¿Por qué estás interesado en esa área?

—Porque no podemos comer dinero, Sta. White, y hay demasiadas personas en este planeta que no tienen lo suficiente para comer. —La miro, con la cara impasible.

—Eso suena muy filantrópico. ¿Es algo que sientes apasionadamente? ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? —Me considera con una expresión excéntrica como si fuera una clase de rompecabezas para ella, pero no hay manera de que quiera a esos grandes ojos verdes mirar dentro de mi alma oscura. Eso no es un área abierta a discusión. Nunca.

—Es un negocio astuto. —Me encojo, fingiendo aburrimiento, y imagino coger su boca inteligente para distraerme de todos mis pensamientos sobre el hambre. Sí, esa boca necesita educación. Ahora ese pensamiento está apareciendo y me dejo imaginarla sobre sus rodillas ante mí.

—¿Tienes una filosofía? Si es así, ¿cuál es? —recita de memoria otra vez.

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Tal vez un principio que me guía, Carnegie: "Un hombre que adquiere la capacidad de tomar plena posesión de su propia mente puede poseer cualquier cosa sobre la que tenga derecho". Soy muy singular. Me gusta el contról... de mi mismo y los que están a mi alrededor.

—Entonces ¿quieres poseer cosas? —Sus ojos se agrandan.

Sí, nena. Tú, en primer lugar.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, esencialmente lo hago.

—Suenas como el consumidor final. —Su voz tiene un matiz de desaprobación, enfureciéndome de nuevo. Suena como una chica rica que tuvo todo lo que quería, pero cuando miro más de cerca a su ropa, está vestida en Walmart, o posiblemente la Vieja Marina, sé que no lo es. No ha crecido en una casa próspera.

Realmente podría cuidarte.

Mierda. ¿De dónde mierda vino eso? Aunque ahora que lo considero, necesito una nueva Sum. Ha pasado, qué ¿dos meses desde Susannah? Y aquí estoy, salivando por una chica de cabello marrón. Intento una sonrisa y estoy de acuerdo con ella. Nada mal con la consumición... después de todo, maneja lo que queda de la economía americana.

—Fuiste adoptado. ¿Cuánto crees que eso ha formado tu forma de ser?

¿Qué mierda tiene que ver eso con el precio del aceite? Le frunzo el ceño. Que pregunta ridícula. Si hubiera estado con la puta adicta al crack, probablemente habría muerto. La dejo plantada sin una respuesta, tratando de mantener el nivel de mi voz, pero ella me empuja, exigiendo saber cuántos años tenía cuando fui adoptado. ¡Cállala, Grandchester!

—Ese material es de registro público, Sta. White. —Mi voz es ártica. Ella debería saber esta mierda. Ahora parece arrepentida. Bien.

—Has tenido que sacrificar una vida familiar por tu trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —escupo.

Se sonroja de nuevo y muerde ese maldito labio. Pero tiene la gracia de disculparse.

—¿Tuviste que sacrificar una vida familiar por tu trabajo?

¿Que quiero con una familia de mierda?

—Tengo una familia. Tengo un hermano, una hermana y dos padres cariñosos. No estoy interesado en ampliar mi familia.

—¿Es homosexual, Sr. Grandchester?

¡Qué mierda! ¡No puedo creer que ella haya dicho eso en voz alta! La pregunta no pronunciada que mi propia familia no se atreve a preguntar, para mi entretenimiento. ¡Cómo se atreve ella! Tengo que luchar con el impulso de arrastrarla de su asiento, inclinarla sobre mi rodilla y azotarla hasta sacar toda esa mierda de ella; luego follarla sobre mi escritorio con sus manos atadas fuerte detrás su espalda. Eso contestaría su pregunta.

¿Cuán frustrante es esta mujer? Tomo una respiración honda y tranquilizante. Para mi placer vengativo, ella parece sumamente avergonzada por su propia pregunta.

—No, Candice, no lo soy. —Levanto mis cejas pero mantengo mi expresión impasible. Candice. Es un nombre encantador. Me gusta la forma en que mi lengua lo envuelve.

—Lo siento. Está um... escrito aquí. —Con nervios, coloca su pelo detrás de su oreja.

No conoce sus propias preguntas. Tal vez no son de ella. Le pregunto y se pone pálida. Mierda, ella es realmente atractiva, en una forma sobreindicada. Incluso llegaría a decir que es hermosa.

—Er... no… Annie... La Señorita Britter... ella reunió las preguntas.

—¿Son colegas del periódico estudiantil?

—No, es mi compañera de cuarto.

No es asombroso que esté en todas partes. Rasco mi barbilla, debatiendo si darle un mal momento.

—¿Te ofreciste para hacer esta entrevista? —pregunto y soy recompensado con su mirada de sumisa: ojos grandes, nerviosos por mi reacción. Me gusta el efecto que tengo en ella.

—Me reclutaron. Ella no está bien —dice suavemente.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

Hay un golpe en la puerta y aparece Andrea.

—Sr. Grandchester, discúlpeme por interrumpir, pero su próxima reunión es en dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado aquí, Andrea. Por favor, cancélala.

Andrea asiente, mirándome boquiabierta. La miro. ¡Afuera! ¡Ahora! Estoy ocupado con la pequeña Señorita White aquí. Andrea se sonroja pero se recupera pronto.

—Muy bien, Sr. Grandchester —dice, y girando sobre sus talones, nos deja.

Vuelvo mi atención de nuevo hacia la intrigante y frustrante criatura en mi sofá.

—¿Dónde estábamos, Señorita White?

—Por favor, no me deje interrumpir nada.

Oh no, nena. Es mi turno ahora. Quiero saber si hay algún secreto que descubrir detrás de esos ojos hermosos.

—Quiero saber de ti. Creo que es justo. —Mientras me inclino hacia atrás y presiono mis dedos contra mis labios, sus ojos se mueven rápido hacia mi boca y traga. Oh, sí... el efecto usual. Y es gratificante saber que no es completamente inconsciente de mis encantos.

—No hay mucho que saber —dice, regresando su rubor. La estoy intimidando. Bien.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes después de graduarte? Ella se encoge.

—No he hecho ningún plan, Sr. Grandchester. Sólo necesito pasar mis exámenes finales.

—Tenemos un excelente programa de internos aquí. —Joder. ¿Qué me poseyó para decir eso? Estoy rompiendo la regla de oro: nunca jamás tengas sexo con el personal. Pero Grandchester, no lo estás cogiendo con esta chica. Ella luce sorprendida y sus dientes se hunden de nuevo en su labio.

¿Por qué eso es tan excitante?

—Oh. Lo tendré en cuenta —masculla. Después, a último momento dice:

—Aunque no estoy segura de si encajaría aquí.

¿Por qué diablos no? ¿Qué está mal con mi compañía?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto.

—Bueno, es obvio, ¿no?

—No para mí. —Su respuesta me confunde.

Está nerviosa de nuevo cuando se estira por el mini grabador. Mierda, se está yendo. Mentalmente, recorro mis horarios para esa tarde... no hay nada que me entretenga

—¿Te gustaría que te mostrara los alrededores?

—Estoy segura que está demasiado ocupado, Sr. Grandchester, y tengo un largo viaje.

—¿Vas a conducir de regreso a WSU en Vancouver? —Miro a través de la ventana. Es un infierno de viaje y está lloviendo, pero no puedo prohibírselo. El pensamiento me irrita.

—Bueno, mejor conduzca con cuidado. —Mi voz es más severa de lo que me propongo.

Ella juega con la mini grabadora. Ella quiere salir de mi oficina y, por alguna razón que no puedo explicar, no quiero que se vaya.

—¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas? —Agrego en un claro intento de prolongar su estadía.

—Sí, señor —dice lentamente.

Su respuesta me deja anonadado, la forma en que suenan esas palabras, saliendo de esa boca inteligente, y brevemente imagino a esa boca a mi disposición y llamado.

—Gracias por la entrevista, Sr. Grandchester.

—El placer ha sido mío —respondo sinceramente, porque no he estado fascinado por alguien en mucho tiempo. El pensamiento es inquietante.

Ella se para y extiendo mi mano, impaciente por tocarla.

—Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Sta. White. —Mi voz es baja y ella ubica su pequeña mano en la mía. Sí, quiero azotar y joder a esta chica en mi cuarto de juegos. Tenerla atada y esperando... necesitándome, confiando en mi. Trago. Eso no va a pasar, Grandchester.

—Sr. Grandchester. —Ella asiente y retira su mano rápido... demasiado rápido.

Mierda, no puedo dejar que se vaya así. Es obvio que está desesperada por irse. La irritación e inspiración me golpean simultáneamente cuando la veo fuera.

—Sólo me aseguro de que pase por la puerta, Sta. White. Ella se ruboriza entrando, su deliciosa sombra rosada.

—Eso es muy considerado, Sr. Grandchester —escupe.

¡La Señorita White tiene dientes! Sonrío detrás de ella cuando sale y la sigo en su caminar. Tanto Andrea como Olivia levantan la mirada con sorpresa. Sí, sí. Sólo estoy viendo a la chica irse.

—¿Trajiste abrigo? —pregunto.

—Sí.

Le frunzo el ceño a Olivia quien inmediatamente salta para recuperar su abrigo. Tomándolo, la miro para que se vaya. Jesús, Olivia es molesta... girando a mi alrededor todo el tiempo.

Hmm. El abrigo es de Walmart. La Señorita Candice White debería estar mejor vestida.

Lo sostengo para ella y lo coloco sobre sus hombros delgados, toco la piel de la base de su cuello. Ella se queda quieta ante el contacto y palidece.

¡Sí! Ella está afectada por mi. El saberlo es inmensamente placentero. Caminando hacia el ascensor, presiono el botón para llamarlo mientras ella está parada inquieta a mi lado.

Oh, yo puedo calmar tus nervios, nena.

La puerta se abre y ella se escurre adentro, luego se gira para enfrentarme.

—Candice —murmuro, diciendo adiós.

—Terrence —susurra ella. Y las puertas del ascensor se cierran, dejando a mi nombre colgado en el aire, sonando extraño, desconocido, pero atractivo como el infierno.

Bueno, jódame. ¿Qué era eso?

Necesito saber más sobre esta chica.

—Andrea —escupo cuando camino de regreso a mi oficina—. Ponme a Welch en línea, ahora.

Mientras me siento en el escritorio y espero la llamada, miro las pinturas en la pared de mi oficina, y las palabras de la Señorita White regresan a mi: "Elevando lo ordinario a lo extraordinario". Fácilmente podría haberse estado describiendo a si misma.

Mi teléfono vibra.

—Tengo a Welch en línea para usted.

—Comunícalo.

—Sí, señor.

—Welch, necesito una investigación a fondo.

**Sábado, Mayo 14,**

**2011**

Candice Rose White

FDN: Sept 10, 1989, Montesano, WA

Dirección: 1114 SW Green Street, Apartamento 7, Haven Heights, Vacouver, WA 98888

No. de Móvil: 360 959 4352

No. de Seguridad Social: 987-65-4320

Detalles Bancarios: Banco Wells Fargo, Vancouver, WA 98888

Cta. No.: 309361: $683.16 balance

Ocupación: Estudiante sin graduar

WSU Universidad de Artes Liberales de Vancouver

-Estudiante de Inglés

Promedio de calificaciones: 4.0

Puntaje SAT: 2150

Empleo: Ferreteria Cornwell`s NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, OR (Medio tiempo) Padre: Franklin A. Lambert

FDN: Sept 1, 1969, Fallecido Sept 11, 1989

Madre: Carla May Wilks Adams

FDN: Julio 18, 1970

Marido: Frank Lambert

-Marzo 1, 1989, enviudada Sept 11, 1989

Marido: Raymond White

-Junio 6, 1990, divorciada Julio 12, 2006

Marido: Stephen M. Morton

-Agosto 16, 2006, divorciada Enero 31, 2007

Marido: Robbin (Bob) Adams

-Abril 6, 2009

Afiliaciones Políticas: Ninguna Encontrada Afiliaciones Religiosa: Ninguna Encontrada Orientación Sexual: Desconocida

Relaciones: Ninguna indicada hasta la presente

Leo detenidamente el resumen ejecutivo por la centésima vez desde que lo recibí hace dos días, buscando algún entendimiento de la enigmática Señorita Candice Rose White. No logro sacarme de la cabeza a la maldita mujer, y de verdad está empezando a molestarme. Esta última semana, durante reuniones particularmente torpes, me he encontrado a mí mismo repitiendo la entrevista en mi cabeza. Sus dedos temblorosos en la grabadora, la forma en que se ponía el cabello tras la oreja, cómo se mordía el labio. Esa mordedura en el labio me atrapa todo el tiempo.

Y ahora, aquí estoy, estacionado fuera de Cornwell`s, la modesta ferretería en las afueras de Portland, donde ella trabaja.

Eres idiota, Grandchester. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sabía que conduciría a esto. Toda la semana… supe que tendría que verla de nuevo. Lo he sabido desde que pronunció mi nombre en el ascensor y desapareció en las profundidades de mi edificio. He intentado resistirme. He esperado cinco días, cinco condenados días para ver si podría olvidarla.

Y no soy de los que espera, odio esperar… por cualquier cosa. Nunca he perseguido activamente a una mujer antes. Las mujeres que he tenido entendían lo que yo esperaba de ellas. Mi miedo ahora es que la Señorita White sea demasiado joven y que no esté interesada en lo que tengo para ofrecer…. ¿o sí? ¿Será, incluso, una buena sumisa?

Sacudo la cabeza. Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo… así que aquí estoy, como un maldito idiota, sentado en un aparcamiento suburbano en una deprimente parte de Portland.

Su revisión de antecedentes no ha producido nada remarcable, excepto el último hecho, que ha estado en la vanguardia de mi mente. Es la razón por la que estoy aquí. ¿Por qué sin novio, Señorita White? Orientación sexual desconocida, tal vez es lesbiana. Bufo, pensando que es poco probable. Recuerdo la pregunta que hizo durante la entrevista, su verdadera vergüenza, la forma en que su piel se sonrojó de un pálido rosa…

Mierda. He estado sufriendo de estos ridículos pensamientos desde que la vi.

Es por eso que estás aquí.

Ansío verla de nuevo, aquellos ojos verdes que me han perseguido, incluso en mis sueños. No se lo he mencionado a Flynn, y me alegra porque ahora me estoy comportando como un acosador. Tal vez debería decírselo. Pongo los ojos en blanco, no lo quiero acosándome sobre su última mierda basada en la solución. Sólo necesito una distracción… y justo ahora la única distracción que quiero está trabajando como dependienta en una ferretería.

Has venido hasta aquí. Veamos si la pequeña Señorita White es tan atractiva como la recuerdas.

Hora del espectáculo, Grandchester. Salgo del coche y camino a través del aparcamiento hacia la puerta principal. La campana resuena una plana nota electrónica mientras entro.

La tienda es mucho más grande de lo que parece desde fuera, y aunque es casi la hora del almuerzo el lugar está tranquilo, para un sábado.

Hay pasillos y pasillos de la basura usual que esperarías. Me había olvidado de todas las posibilidades que una ferretería podría presentarle a alguien como yo. Principalmente compro mis necesidades online, pero mientras esté aquí, quizá me haré con unos cuantos ítems… Velcro, aros metálicos… sí. Encontraré a la deliciosa Sta. White y me divertiré un poco.

Me toma tres segundos localizarla.

Está encorvada sobre el mostrador, mirando fijamente la pantalla del computador y comiendo su almuerzo... un bagel. Sin pensarlo, se limpia una miga de la comisura de sus labios y la mete en su boca y lame su dedo. Mi polla se retuerce en respuesta.

¡Joder! ¿Cuántos años tengo, catorce? Mi reacción es condenadamente irritante. Quizá esta respuesta adolescente se detendrás si la encadeno, follo y azoto… y no necesariamente en ese orden. Sí. Eso es lo que necesito.

Está completamente metida en su tarea, y eso me da la oportunidad para estudiarla. Dejando de lado los pensamientos lascivos, ella es atractiva, verdaderamente atractiva.

La he recordado bien.

Levanta la mirada y se congela, inmovilizándome con unos inteligentes y exigentes ojos, los más verdes de los verdes que parecen ver a través de mí. Es tan enervante como la primera vez que la vi. Ella sólo mira, sorprendida creo yo, y no sé si esta es una buena o una mala respuesta.

—Sta. White. Qué sorpresa tan agradable.

—Sr. Grandchester —susurra, velada y nerviosa. Ah… una buena respuesta.

—Estaba por el área. Necesito reabastecer algunas cosas. Es un placer verte de nuevo, Señorita White. —Un verdadero placer. Está vestida con una camiseta apretada y jeans, no la mierda sin forma que estaba usando anteriormente esta semana. Tiene largas piernas, cintura pequeña y tetas perfectas. Continúa boquiabierta, y tengo que resistir la urgencia de estirarme para cerrar su boca. He volado desde Seattle sólo para verte, y la forma en que te ves ahora mismo, valió la pena el viaje.

—Candy. Mi nombre es Candy. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Grandchester? —Toma un profundo aliento, endereza los hombros como lo hizo en la entrevista, y me da una falsa sonrisa que estoy seguro se reserva sólo para los clientes.

Que empiece el juego, Señorita White.

—Hay unas cuantas cosas que necesito. Para empezar, me gustarían algunas amarras.

Sus labios se separan cuando inhala bruscamente.

Estarías sorprendida de lo que puedo hacer con unas cuantas amarras, Señorita Wjite.

—Tenemos de varias longitudes. ¿Desea que le muestre?

—Por favor. Guíeme, Sta. White.

Sale de detrás del mostrador y hace gestos hacia uno de los pasillos. Está usando tenis. Ociosamente me pregunto cómo luciría con tacones súper altos. Laboutines… nada más que Laboutines.

—Están en los insumos eléctricos, pasillo ocho. —Su voz flaquea mientras se sonroja… de nuevo.

Está afectada por mí. La esperanza florece en mi pecho. No es gay, entonces. Sonrío con suficiencia.

—Después de usted —murmuro, señalando con mi mano para que ella guíe el camino. Dejándola caminar adelante, tengo espacio y tiempo para admirar su fantástico trasero. Realmente es el paquete completo: dulce, cortés, y hermosa con todos los atributos físicos que valoro en una sumisa. Pero la pregunta del millón de dólares es, ¿podría ella ser una sumisa? Probablemente no sabe nada del estilo de vida, mi estilo de vida, pero quiero bastante introducirla a él. Estás yendo mucho más allá de ti mismo con esto, Grandchester.

—¿Está en Portland por negocios? —pregunta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Su voz es alta, intentando fingir desinterés. Aquello me hace reír, lo que es refrescante. Las mujeres raramente me hacen reír.

—Estaba visitando la división de granjas de la WSU. Tiene base en Vancouver —miento. De hecho, estoy aquí para verte, Señorita White. Se sonroja, y me siento como una mierda—. Actualmente estoy fundando algunas investigaciones sobre la rotación del ganado y la ciencia del suelo.

—Eso, al menos, es verdad.

—¿Todo es parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —Sus labios cambian a una media sonrisa.

—Algo así —murmuro. ¿Se está riendo de mí? Oh, me encantaría detener eso sí lo está haciendo. Pero, ¿cómo empezar? Quizá con una cena, más que la usual entrevista…. Ahora, eso sería una novedad; llevar a un prospecto a cenar.

Llegamos a las amarras, que están organizadas en un en surtido de longitudes y colores. Ausentemente mis dedos trazan los paquetes.

Podría simplemente invitarla a salir. ¿Como en una cita?

¿Vendría ella? Cuando la miro, está examinando sus dedos nudosos. No puede mirarme… eso es prometedor. Selecciono las amarras más largas. Son más flexibles, después de todo, puede acomodar dos tobillos y dos muñecas de una vez.

—Estás funcionarán —murmuro, y ella se sonroja de nuevo.

—¿Algo más? —dice rápidamente. O está siendo súper atenta o quiere sacarme de la tienda, no sé cuál de las dos.

—Me gustaría algo de cinta para enmascarar.

—¿Está redecorando? Reprimo mi bufido.

—No, no redecorando. —No he sostenido una brocha en un largo tiempo. El pensamiento me hace sonreír, tengo gente que haga toda esa mierda.

—Por aquí —murmura ella, luciendo disgustada—. La cinta de enmascarar está en el pasillo de decoración.

Vamos, Grandchester. No tienes mucho tiempo. Métela en alguna clase de conversación.

—¿Trabajas aquí desde hace mucho? —Por supuesto, ya sé la respuesta.

A diferencia de algunas personas, yo hago mi investigación. Ella se sonroja una vez más. Cristo, esa chica es tímida. No tengo una esperanza en el infierno. Ella se da vuelta rápidamente y camina por el pasillo hacia la sección etiquetada como DECORACIÓN. La sigo ansiosamente. ¿Qué soy, un condenado cachorrito?

—Cuatro años —murmura cuando alcanzamos la cinta de enmascarar. Se inclina y agarra dos rollos, cada uno de diferente ancho.

—Tomaré esa —digo. La cinta más amplia es mucho más efectiva como mordaza. Cuando me la pasa, las puntas de nuestros dedos se tocan, brevemente. Aquello resuena en mi ingle.

¡Joder!

Ella palidece.

—¿Algo más? —Su voz es suave y ronca.

Cristo, estoy teniendo el mismo efecto en ella que el que tiene en mí. Quizá...

—Algo de cuerda, creo.

—Por aquí. —Rápidamente sale del pasillo, dándome otra oportunidad para apreciar su precioso trasero.

—¿De qué tipo buscaba? Tenemos cuerda sintética y natural de filamento… trenzada… cuerda plástica…

Mierda. Detente. Gruño internamente, intentando apartar la imagen de ella suspendida en el techo de mi salón de juegos.

—Llevaré cuatro metros y medio de la soga natural de filamento, por favor. —Es más gruesa y roza más si luchas contra ella… mi cuerda preferida.

Un estremecimiento se desliza por sus dedos, pero eficientemente mide los cuatro metros y medio. Sacando un cuchillo de utilidad de su bolsillo derecho, corta la cuerda en un suave gesto, la enrolla cuidadosamente y la ata con un nudo corredizo. Impresionante.

—¿Fuiste una niña exploradora?

—Las actividades de grupos organizados no son realmente lo mío, Sr. Grandchester.

—¿Qué es lo tuyo, Candice? —Atrapo su mirada, y sus irises se dilatan mientras la miro fijamente. ¡Sí!

—Los libros —susurra.

—¿Qué tipo de libros?

—Oh, ya sabe. Lo normal. Los clásicos. Literatura británica, en su mayor parte.

¿Literatura británica? Bronte y Austen, apuesto. Todas esas clases románticas de corazones y flores.

Joder. Eso no es bueno.

—¿Necesita algo más?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué más me recomendarías? Quiero ver su reacción.

—¿Para un hazlo-tú mismo? —pregunta, sorprendida.

Quiero reír a carcajadas. Oh, nena, HTM no es lo mío. Asiento, sofocando mi júbilo. Sus ojos pasan por mi cuerpo y me tenso. ¡Me está revisando! Fóllame.

—Overoles —espeta.

Es la cosa más inesperada que he oído de su dulce e inteligente boca desde la pregunta de "es usted gay".

—No querrá arruinar su ropa.

Hace gestos hacia mis jeans, avergonzada una vez más. No puedo resistirme.

—Siempre podría quitármelos.

—Um. —Se sonroja y mira al piso.

—Llevaré algunos overoles. El cielo no permita que arruine algo de ropa — murmuro para sacarla de su miseria. Sin una palabra, se da vuelta y camina con brío por el pasillo, y una vez más la sigo en su tentador caminar.

—¿Necesita algo más? —dice sin aliento, pasándome un par de overoles azules. Está mortificada, sus ojos todavía abajo, el rostro sonrojado.

Cristo, ella me hace cosas.

—¿Cómo va el artículo? —pregunto con la esperanza de que se relaje un poco.

Levanta la mirada y me da una breve sonrisa de alivio. Finalmente.

—No voy a escribirlo. Annie lo hará. La Señorita Britter. Mi compañera de cuarto, ella es la escritora. Está muy feliz por eso. Es la editora de la revista y estaba devastada por no poder hacer la entrevista en persona.

Es la oración más larga que me ha dirigido desde que nos vimos la primera vez, y está hablando de alguien más, no de sí misma. Interesante.

Antes que pueda comentar, ella añade:

—Su única preocupación es no tener fotografías originales de usted.

La tenaz Señorita Britter quiere fotografías. ¿Cosas de publicidad, eh? Puedo hacer esto. Me permitirá pasar algo más de tiempo con la deliciosa Señorita White.

—¿Qué clase de fotografías quiere?

Ella me mira por un momento, luego sacude la cabeza.

—Bueno, estoy por aquí. Tal vez mañana… —Puedo quedarme en Portland. Trabajar desde un hotel. Una habitación en el Heathman, tal vez. Necesitaré que venga Taylor, que traiga mi ordenador y algo de ropa. O Elliot… a menos que esté ligando, que es su MO usual el fin de semana.

—¿Estaría dispuesto a ir a una sesión de fotos? Ella no puede contener su sorpresa.

Le doy un breve asentimiento. Estarías sorprendida de lo que haría para pasar más tiempo contigo, Señorita White… de hecho, también lo estoy yo.

—Annie estará encantada; si conseguimos un fotógrafo.

Sonríe y su rostro se ilumina como un amanecer de verano. Cristo, es impresionante.

—Házmelo saber mañana. —Saco mi tarjeta de mi billetera—. Tiene mi número celular en ella. Necesitas llamar antes de las diez de la mañana.

Y si no lo hace, me dirigiré de vuelta a Seattle y olvidaré todo sobre esta estúpida aventura. El pensamiento me deprime.

—De acuerdo. —Continúa sonriendo.

—¡Candy! —Ambos nos damos vuelta cuando un joven hombre, casual pero caramente vestido, aparece al final del pasillo. Él es todo condenadas sonrisas para la Señorita White. ¿Quién demonios es este gilipollas?

—Er, discúlpeme por un momento, Sr. Grandchester.

Camina hacia él y el maldito la engulle en un abrazo de gorila. Mi sangre se enfría. Es una respuesta primitiva. Quitas tus malditas zarpas de ella. Empuño mis manos y soy ligeramente calmado solo cuando veo que ella no hace ningún movimiento para devolverle el abrazo.

Caen en una conversación susurrada. Mierda, tal vez los datos de Welch están mal. Tal vez este tipo es su novio. Parece de la edad adecuada, y no puede apartar sus codiciosos ojos de ella. La sostiene por un momento a la altura del brazo, examinándola, luego se para con su brazo descansando relajadamente sobre su hombro. Es un gesto aparentemente casual, pero sé que está tomando partido y diciéndome que retroceda. Ella parece avergonzada, moviéndose de un pie a otro.

Mierda. Debería irme. Luego ella le dice algo y se mueve fuera de su alcance, tocando su brazo, no su mano. Está claro que no son cercanos.

Bien.

—Er… Steart, este es Terrence Grandchester. Sr. Grandchester, este es Steart. Su hermano es el dueño del lugar.

Ella me da una rara mirada que no entiendo y continúa: —Conozco a Paul desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos tan seguido. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas.

El hermano del jefe, no un novio. La cantidad de alivio que siento es inesperada, y eso me hace fruncir el ceño. Esta mujer de verdad se ha metido bajo mi piel.

—Sr. Cornwell. —Mi tono es deliberadamente cortante.

—Sr. Grandchester. —Aprieta mi mano ligeramente. Condenado idiota—. Espera… ¿no es el Terrence Grandchester? ¿De Grandchester Enterprises Holdings? —En un latido de corazón lo veo cambiar de territorial a servil.

Sí, ese soy yo, gilipollas.

—Guau… ¿hay algo que pueda ofrecerle?

—Candice lo tiene bajo control, Sr. Cornwell. Ella ha sido muy atenta. — Ahora, jódase.

—Genial —dice a borbotones respetuosamente, sus ojos amplios—. Te veo luego, Candy.

—Seguro, Stear —dice ella, y él parte con prisa, gracias a Dios. Lo observo desaparecer hacia la parte trasera de la tienda—. ¿Algo más, Sr. Grandchester?

—Sólo estas cosas —murmuro. Mierda, no tengo tiempo, y todavía no sé si voy a verla de nuevo. Tengo que saber si hay esperanza en el infierno de que ella considere lo que yo tengo en mente.

¿Cómo le pregunto? ¿Estoy listo para tomar una nueva sumisa, una que no sabe nada? Mierda. Ella va a necesitar entrenamiento sustancial. Gruño internamente ante todas las posibilidades interesantes que esto presenta… que me jodan, llegar allí va a ser medio divertido. ¿Estará incluso interesada? ¿O entiendo todo esto mal?

Se dirige hacia la caja y registra mis compras, mientras tanto mantiene su mirada abajo. ¡Mírame, maldita sea! Quiero ver sus hermosos ojos verdes de nuevo y calcular qué está pensando.

Finalmente levanta la cabeza.

—Serían cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

¿Eso es todo?

—¿Le gustaría una bolsa? —pregunta, deslizando en modo dependienta mientras le paso mi Amex.

—Por favor, candice. —Su nombre, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica, se desenrolla de mi lengua.

Ella empaca los artículos rápida y eficientemente en la bolsa. Eso es todo. Tengo que irme.

—¿Me llamarás si quieres que haga la sesión de fotos? Ella siente mientras me devuelve mi tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —No puedo sólo irme. Tengo que hacerle saber que estoy interesado—. Oh y, ¿Candice? Me alegra que la Señorita Britter no pudiera hacer la entrevista. —Deleitándome en su sorprendida expresión, cuelgo la bolsa sobre mi hombro y camino fuera de la tienda.

Sí, en contra de mi mejor juicio, la deseo.

Ahora tengo que esperar… maldita sea, esperar… de nuevo.

* * *

**CON ESTE MATERIAL ADICIONAL ESTA GRAN Y HERMOSA TRILOGÍA LLEGA A SU FIN...**

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE LEYERON LA HISTORIA, QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON EN ESTA AVENTURA DE ADAPTAR UN LIBRO TAN FABULOSO COMO LO ES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS DE GREY, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CUANDO ESTUVIERON LAS CRITICAS Y CUANDO NO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME HASTA EL FINAL POR TOMARSEN EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR UN REVIEWS...ESPERO HAYAN AMADO TANTO ESTOS LIBROS COMO LOS AMO YO SON GENIALES Y SE QUE MUCHAS CHICAS QUE NO CONOCÍAN ESTA TRILOGÍA QUEDARON ATRAPADAS POR EL GUAPO Y ENIGMÁTICO DOMINANTE...  
**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO Y HASTA UNA PRÓXIMA VEZ =)**

**POSDATA: NO OLVIDEN QUE LA PELÍCULA DE LAS CINCUENTA SOMBRAS DE GREY LA ESTRENAN EN EL PRÓXIMO VERANO ALGO COMO EL 1 DE AGOSTO DE 2014, YO ESTOY DE PUNTAS YA QUIERO VERLA JAJAJAJAJ AHORA SI HASTA PRONTO ABRAZOS A TODAS **


End file.
